La quête de l'opale
by Karasu-Dess
Summary: Varian a échoué. Varian n'a pas put sauver son père, et le voici enfermé dans les geôles de Corona. Après quelques temps sur le sol glacée de sa cellule, il avait prit sa décision. Il allait sortir et trouver l'opale. Il allait combattre cette malédiction pour sauver son père. Quitte à devenir un criminel en fuite, quitte à aider cette traitresse de Raiponce. Quitte à mourir.
1. La prison

**Oui, je sais… Je devrais continuer mes precedentes histoire avant de me lancer dans une nouvelle. Mais ca ne quittait pas ma caboche, alors j'ai pris le partie d'écrire pour qu'elle me lâche les basques.  
Donc, c'est un centric Varian, qui pour moi, est un perso tellement interressant de cette nouvelle série Raiponce… Il est donc possible que je sois cruelle avec les autres personnages. Surtout Raiponce.  
En soit comme d'habitude.**

**Cette histoire se passe au début de la saison 2. Le groupe a déjà rencontrer Adira, on un peu voyager et on découvert que les cheveux de cette dernière ne faisait plus céder les rocs noirs.  
**

**Bref… Dans l'espoir que ca vous plaise, ou du moins vous fasses passer un bon moment.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

Chapitre 1 : La prison.

Assis sur le sol dur de sa nouvelle maison, Varian regardait avec hargne les bracelets de métal qui étaient à présent les outils de sa nouvelle condition.  
Enfermé dans une prison !  
Un alchimiste de génie comme lui !

Un génie… Un type qui n'avait pas réussi à sauver son père, mais un alchimiste tout de même.

Assis en tailleur, Rudiger sauta sur ses genoux, se nichant dans le creux de ses jambes, alors que Varian le prenait maladroitement dans ces bras, les chaines empêchant ses mains de donner une totale étreinte à son compagnon d'infortune.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

La raton laveur avait d'hors et déjà niché sa truffe humide dans le creux de son cou, respirant doucement.

L'animal devait ressentir la détresse de son maître même si il n'en comprenait pas la cause.  
Peut être que la nouvelle maison n'était pas très confortable, mais l'ancienne était détruite de toute façon.  
Le jeune garçon renifla un peu, la colère le rendant muet. Mais Rudiger, son fidèle Rudiger, lui, était resté à ses cotés, malgré les barreaux et le froid mordant des cachots.

Relevant le regard, il vit un des gardes le fixer comme une bête curieuse.

Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ce regard, ce type de visage qu'il avait vu sur des personnes de toute âges, de tout horizon…  
L'homme regarda les poignets de Variant où les menottes, presque trop grandes, pendaient pitoyablement sur ses poignets maladifs.  
Quelle honte… Six gardes pour surveiller un enfant dans une cellule. Varian en aurait rit si ce n'était pas lui derrière les barreaux.  
Caressant le dos de Rudiger, Varian ricana un peu…

-Mon pauvre Rudiger… Ce n'est pas ici que tu auras de la nourriture. Tu aurais dû t'enfuir avant, partir loin d'ici… Loin de cet endroit…

Pauvre Rudiger.  
Pourquoi l'avait il suivit ? Ces instincts de Raton-laveur l'avaient perdu ?  
Pourtant il n'était pas le dernier à s'enfuir devant le danger… Peut être parce qu'il savait que son maître s'en sortait toujours seul.

Soupirant lourdement, Varian se disait que son ami à quatre pattes avait raison.  
Son ennemi n'était pas les combats, mais la solitude.  
Si elle avait été à ses cotés depuis sa plus petite enfance, elle était à présent un boulet qui entachait furieusement sa vie…

Varian ne se souvenait pas si il avait eut un jour des amis…

Déjà enfant, il ne ressentait que le regard sombre de son père sur lui, ce jugement constant comme un chasseur face à un serpent… Ou bien face à une vermine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris, mais ça l'avait sérieusement blessé.  
Pour Varian, il était clair que son père aurait aimé avoir tous les enfants du village à sa charge plutôt que lui.

C'était surement la raison pour lequel, feu son père, favorisait le village à sa propre famille.

Il devait se sentir chez lui partout dans le village, si ce n'est quand il était entre les quatre murs de leur « foyer ».  
Le brun imaginait que son père lui en voulait. Peut être que sa mère était partit à cause de lui, privant ainsi Quirin de sa femme pour un enfant qu'il le faisait désespérer.  
C'était peut être ça, la source de son mépris…

Mais malgré son silence et son regard de désapprobation, son père était la seule chose qui le reliait au monde…  
Ses berceuses avait été très vite remplacées par les cliquetis de machinerie, l'odeur des fleurs et du linge propre par celle de l'huile et de la graisse de rouage… Ses seules amis avaient été les livres, les théories et les bras mécaniques qui, eux, n'étaient pas avares de câlin.

Cette petite machine avait été abandonnée.

Varian n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait pas besoin de tendresse.  
Il s'était toujours débrouillé sans…  
Cette dernière était à présent prodiguée par Rudiger, qui lui respirait, avait de la chaleur corporelle et mieux… Il avait besoin de Varian.  
Rudiger avait été son seul et unique ami.

Il avait bien tenté de faire des lien avec les enfants de son village, mais autre que de les trouver sans grands intérêts, le peu qu'il pouvait avoir avec eux avait été réduit en cendre par la cruauté des enfants et la bêtise des parents.

Parents et enfants protégés par son père.

Ce jour là, Varian avait compris.  
Malgré toutes ses tentatives infructueuses, ses essais et ses efforts, il ne fera jamais partis du troupeau.

Ces yeux s'étaient donc tournés vers l'infiniment grand, nommant les astres et observant les planètes, jusqu'à l'infiniment petit où il avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie.

L'alchimie.

Si il pouvait transformer du charbon en diamant, se pouvait être la même chose pour lui, non ?  
Si la technologie l'avait réconforté, il pouvait peut être apporter quelque chose aux autres, et ainsi il se ferait une place.  
Pas dans le troupeaux, mais il ne serait plus un paria. Le garçon à éviter.

Alors il avait retroussé ses manches et avait commencé à chercher comment aider les autres. A ce moment, l'espoir fleurissait encore dans le cœur de Varian.

Des tentatives lui valurent des regards noirs. Des expériences le récompensèrent par des silences enragés… Des idées le mirent plus à part encore, faisant changer de trottoirs toutes personnes le croisant.

Mais le pire était le regard de son père. Le laissant en pâture aux villageois, lassé de défendre cet enfant étrange.  
Avec sa rage d'aujourd'hui, le brun pouvait se demander quand est ce que son parternel l'avait protégé à l'encontre des habitants du vieux Corona…

Mais il était son père. Et quoi qu'il fasse, Varian lui pardonnait…  
Cette manière de penser ne semblait pas réciproque malheureusement…

Puis il avait rencontré Cassandra et Raiponce. Ainsi que son héro, Flynn.

Une bouffée de rage l'étreignit, se ressentant sur le pauvre Rudiger qui sentit sa fourrure broyée sous la poigne de son maitre.  
L'animal glapit et s'échappa des serres de son maître qui se leva, la colère l'empêchant de penser correctement…

Il fut tenter de faire les cents pas, mais des chaines lui avaient été mis a ses chevilles retentirent dans la cage qu'était la sienne, le faisant trembler un peu plus de rage.  
Il sentit ses dents de devant entamer sa lèvre inférieure. Ce bruit ! Ce bruit assourdissant qui suivait chacun de ces pas…

Retenant un hurlement, il revint à ses pensées.

Oui, il avait eut un espoir immense en voyant les deux jeunes filles entrer dans son laboratoire. Toutes deux si différentes, si uniques… Si elles étaient acceptées, alors lui aussi y arriverait. Bon, il n'était ni fils de roi, ni de la garde, mais il y arriverait malgré tout.

Il avait un peu grincé des dents en entendant le mot « magie » mais se détendit rapidement. C'était normal pour des profanes de ne pas faire la différence.

Malgré l'échec de son projet, et un énième regard déçu de son père, Varian avait gravé cette journée dans sa mémoire.

Trois êtres étaient entrés dans sa vie.

Bon, son héro était moins incroyable qu'il le pensait. Mais sinon, cette journée avait été pour lui le tournant de son histoire.  
Il se promit de devenir amis avec ces personnes.

L'exposition était un excellent prétexte pour les voir et les impressionner !

Il avait sortit de sa manche une de ses inventions, et était partis vers l'île de Corona… Seul.  
Son père avait autre chose à faire qu'accompagner son fils et l'encourager.  
Mais en cette journée, même le regard tordu et venimeux des habitants ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il rayonnait de bonheur !

Varian avait couru sur les routes pour arriver a temps, il avait même plusieurs heures d'avance. Ce qui lui avait permis de rendre énormément de service à Cassandra, marquant quelques points d'amitié avec elle.

Raiponce et Flynn, eux, semblaient trop occupés à trouver une invention de dernière minute pour participer.  
Varian aurait voulu leur expliquer que c'était un peu vaniteux de croire que trois heures de travail acharné ne pouvaient rivalisés avec des inventions, que certaines personnes avaient pris des mois a préparé, mais il se tut.  
Ils étaient assez matures pour comprendre tout seuls. Et puis il devait aider Cassandra.

Tout avait bien fini.  
Malgré que Cassandra n'ai pas tenu sa promesse, malgré l'injustice du juge et la perte de son invention…

Cassandra lui avait demandé pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, et lui avait dit qu'elle était fière de lui.

Deux choses qu'il avait attendues de son père toute sa vie.  
Cassandra l'avait dit en une après midi.

Peu importe le prix, son invention, sa déception… Cassandra avait arrangé tout ça en un sourire et quelques mots.  
Il était donc rentré, le cœur léger.

La froideur de son atelier, la colère des habitants, les rocs noirs, sa solitude…  
Tout.  
Tout était plus supportable.

Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie, tant il avait la sensation de respirer plus librement que durant ces dernières années.

Sa joie mourut quand les pics noirs arrivèrent dans le village, poussant tel des couteaux acérés.  
Il eut des blessés, plus ou moins grave, mais la population garda son calme…

Pas Varian.

Si les pics étaient arrivés jusqu'à l'ancien Corona, c'est que le roi n'avait pas réussit à endiguer cette poussée étrange de roche.  
Puis, ne voyant ni gardes, ni qui que se soit étant préposé à combattre ces monstruosités, Varian comprit que personne de la haute sphère de Corona n'était au courant…  
Et si ils l'étaient, ils ne faisaient rien, ce qui était bien plus grave.

La chance lui sourit quand une pique poussa dans son établi.  
Même si elle lui manqua de lui trancher le pied, au moins il pouvait l'étudier sans que personne ne l'en empêcher, persuadé que d'y toucher apporterait plus de malheur encore.

Le brun travailla sur le lien que pouvait avoir les rochers indestructibles et les cheveux de raiponce. La magie n'était pas une réponse possible. Un élément inconnu peut être…

Puis son père était resté sourd à toute explication, lui disant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour arrêter ce cauchemar.

Naïf qu'il était… Varian l'avait cru…

Il était même heureux de pouvoir accompagné son père jusqu'au palais de Corona !  
Juste faire un bout de chemin avec lui allait être le moment le plus proche qu'ils partagerait depuis ces sept derniers mois.

Puis… Tout c'était passé si vite.  
Le mystère de son père, son mensonge, le vieux Corona abandonné aux pics meurtriers… Les habitants sentant la panique monter en eux, les maisons devenant inhabitables… La tempête et enfin…  
La plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Pourquoi…  
Pourquoi avait il fallu que son père entre dans son laboratoire ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il ne fasse pas attention a l'expérience qui se déroulait dans son dos ? Pourquoi ils avaient dû se cracher dessus comme d'habitude…  
Pourquoi a ce moment là…

Piégé dans l'ambre, son père reposait à présent.

Varian s'arrêta soudainement et se laissa glisser le long d'un des murs de sa prison, un soupir de soulagement s'échappant d'un des gardes.

Le bruit était insupportable, même pour eux.

Se recroquevillant un peu, Varian se souvint de cette journée, ou il avait perdu ses seuls amis, son village, les habitant de ce dernier et son père…  
La tempête lui avait tout prit.

Il se souvint de l'ascenseur émotionnel qui l'avait poussé à courir pendant des kilomètres, explosant ses poumons gelés par le blizzard étrange. Il s'était motivé, persuadé en dépit de sa raison qu'il pourrait sauver son père.  
Il en était sur ! Grâce à son savoir, à ce qu'il avait découvert, mais surtout grâce à ses amis !  
Il allait sauver sa famille.

Oui… Son père était sa famille. La seule.  
La seule qui l'avait supporté jusqu'ici, et qui venait de le sauver de ces pierres jaunâtres.  
C'était une preuve. Une preuve que son père l'aimait.

Et il était impossible que ce dernier meure juste après ça !

Une rage au cœur et aux jambes, Varian avait réussi à atteindre Corona. Il avait dépassé les gardes sans son alchimie, il avait couru dans les couloirs du palais, coursé comme un lièvre, le cœur au bords des lèvres…

Il allait réussir ! L'éclat doré des cheveux de Raiponce était là !  
Il le voyait malgré ses yeux brouillés, ses sens engourdies par le vent, les oreilles douloureuses à cause du froid…

Varian se jeta sur son unique chance, se débattant quand les mains des gardes se refermaient sur ces bras, repoussant tout ceux qui l'aurait ralentit.

Ils avaient peu de temps, tellement peu…

Les mots fuirent sa bouche, tentant d'expliquer rapidement l'abominable situation. Le brun ne comprit pas au départ le regard de Raiponce.  
Il ne comprit pas son immobilisme, ni son visage peiné.

On avait de nombreuse fois dit « non » à Varian.

Il était habitué a ce que ses demandes soit refusées, ce qui l'avait pousser à ne plus demander la permission et à travailler en cachette…  
Il était accoutumé aux refus de son père, des villageois…

Même a ceux de ces « amis »…  
Cassandra qui ne voulait plus l'aider, son héro qui refusait de croire que son installation d'eau chaude soit malgré tout une bonne idée…

Mais le « non » de Raiponce… Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

En même temps, il avait gonflé son cœur d'espoir alors que la première leçon de vie qu'il avait comprise était de ne pas se fier totalement aux humains.  
Ou dû moins toujours se préparer a un refus, un rejet… Toujours, pour ne pas trop être blessé…

Mais en cet instant, on ne pouvait pas lui dire non, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit !  
Le désespoir s'était installé dans ses entrailles, alors qu'il prenait les épaules de Raiponce pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
Il voulait qu'elle voie sa détresse, ce que ce « non » aurait comme répercussion.

Cependant, cela n'eut comme conséquence que la violence des gardes à son encontre qui le jeta, sans plus de cérémonie, dehors, à la merci du blizzard.

Personne ne lui avait demandé si il avait un endroit où aller, un abri où se nicher à l'attente d'une accalmie. Il avait seulement été jeté au sol, et on avait refermé la porte sur lui.  
Il ne faudrait pas que des flocons de neige entre dans le palais.

Pourtant, le brun était sûr que la garde avait eut comme ordre par la princesse d'accompagner les habitants de Corona à l'abris…  
Il n'était pas un habitant de ce royaume apparemment.

A cet instant, il avait juste reprit ses jambes à son cou, pour tenter d'aller secourir son père.  
Mais si sur le chemin de l'aller, son vent était dans son dos, le blizzard frappait à présent durement son visage.  
Il avait bien tenté d'enrouler sa cape raccommodée autour de ces épaules, mais le vent s'insufflait en lui, lui faisait perdre peu à peu sa chaleur corporelle…

Ce fut un miracle qu'il arriva entier chez lui…  
Mais le miracle ne frappa que lui.

Son père, lui, avait dû faire face a son funeste destin…

Combien de temps avait il frappé la surface du sarcophage de sa famille… Combien de temps avait il pleuré au pied de cette statue ?  
Il ne s'en souvenait plus…

Puis se calmant, il reprit la logique comme une ancienne amie.  
Oui, Raiponce avait été face à un cruel dilemme, mais qu'était la vie d'un seule homme face à toute une ville…  
Raiponce avait fait les choses contre son intérêt…

Peut être même qu'elle avait été inquiète en comprenant qu'il avait été cruellement rejeté dans la tempête, alors que le reste de la population était à l'abri.  
Peut être qu'elle était en train d'hurler sur ces gardes, leur demandant sans succès où était Varian, son ami qu'elle n'avait pas put aider…

Oui… Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné.  
Il fallait juste être patient…

Reprenant un peu courage, le brun se recroquevilla dans son laboratoire, face à son père.  
Ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir, surtout que la tempête s'était stoppée à présent…  
Ils allaient venir…

Ils allaient les sauver…

Varian crut attendre des jours entiers, allongé sur le sol de son labo…  
Mais ce devait être la relativité.

Parce qu'il était stressé, les minutes duraient des heures. C'était psychologique et rien d'autre.

Rudiger lui quémanda à manger. Pauvre animal qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
Varian se décala, lui tournant le dos en grommelant.  
Quand les autres seront là et que son père sera de retour, ils pourront manger.

Il attendit encore…

Puis Rudiger lui apporta des gâteaux secs qu'il avait trouvés dans la cuisine. Ce geste fit tiquer Varian. Depuis quand Rudiger voulait que les autres aient sa part ?  
Depuis quand était il là, a attendre ?

Se levant très lentement, il vit le soleil se coucher… Ca devait faire 24 heures que la tempête s'était arrêtée.  
Raiponce n'était pas venu… Mais il devait y avoir beaucoup de chose à faire suite a la tempête, alors Varian compris et alla se restaurer avec Rudiger.

La cuisine de la maison était en miette, et la nourriture avait été soit détruite par le froid, soit par l'humidité qui s'était infiltrée par les trous qu'avait fait les rochers noirs en traversant la maison…  
Ils allaient bien survivre trois jours avec des pommes et des gâteaux secs, non ?

Sortant un peu de la maison, Varian vit le village mort.

Suite à la tempête, tout les villageois avaient pliés bagage, abandonnant Varian et son père à leur sort.

Bah, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux !  
Mais c'était lâche d'abandonner Quirin qui lui avait tout fait pour faire régner la paix et la justice dans ce village.  
Comment avaient-ils osé le laisser derrière eux…

Quand son père verra que tous l'avait laissé à la mort sauf son fils, peut être que ce dernier le considéra un peu plus que ces chers habitants du Vieux Corona.

C'est avec ce genre de pensée que Varian attendit Raiponce, Flynn et Cassandra.  
Testant d'autres produits, il se concentra sur un minerais qu'il voulu presque similaire a la roche noir.  
L'élément qui faisait pont entre les cheveux de la princesse et les rochers.

Puis les heures passèrent, les jours aussi…  
Ca faisait a présent quatre jours qu'il attendait… Peut être qu'il y avait un problème du coté de Raiponce ?!  
Si elle ne pouvait venir à lui, c'était à lui d'aller la chercher.

Remettant sa cape, il sortit de son village déserté pour arriver à Corona.

Etrangement, l'air avait un gout festif et les gens n'avaient pas l'air désespérés…  
N'étaient ils pas au courant ?  
Soudainement, une poigne ferme se referma sur son épaule.

-EH toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici !

-P… Pardon ?

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser revenir alors que tu ais agressé la princesse ?!

-Quoi… Mais !

La poigne se referma avec plus de violence sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste, alors que ce dernier tentait de comprendre la situation.

-Tu vas devoir nous suivre mon garçon. Par décret Royal, tu es en état d'arrestation et tu seras conduit au cachot jusqu'à ce que ton procès mette en lumière ta sentence.

-Mais je n'ai pas agressé la princesse ! Je suis un de ses amis, et je viens lui demande de l'aide ! Je…

-La princesse est bien trop occupé avec le musée de Corona pour écouter un menteur comme toi.

L'homme le poussa soudainement contre un mur, les menottes déjà sortis…

Alors, c'était comme ça…

Pendant qu'il recherchait une solution pour son père et pour ce pays, les hautes sphères peignaient des fleurs, laissant à la mort leurs gens.

Ses amis l'avaient abandonnés au profit des plaisirs de la vie.

Raiponce n'était pas venue.

Alors que les anneaux de métal allaient se refermer sur ses poignets, Varian frappa le garde, lui donnant un coup de tête dans le menton.  
Puis un fumigène éclata et il disparu…  
Il entendit le garde gémir de peur face à cette sorcellerie et partir en courant. Lui même ne pouvait pas rester ici, au risque de pourrir en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

S'enfuyant, il se mit a errer en forêt, renâclant sa rage et son désarrois.  
Il n'aurait aucune aide. Désormais, il était véritablement seul… Suivant le cours de la rivière, il se demanda si il n'y avait pas une autre solution.

Si Raiponce n'était pas la solution, peut être que la fleur, qui était à l'origine de ses pouvoirs, pouvait tout réglé ?  
Et au moins, une fleur séchée ne faisait pas de fausses promesses…

La suite n'était que des enchainement de plans, réglés comme du papier à musique.  
Il avait réussit à avoir la fleur, et avec en bonus, le visage décomposé de cette princesse. Peut être avait il fait le même visage quand elle lui avait dit non.  
Mais c'était réglé.

Il avait fait ses comptes avec Raiponce et il pouvait sauver son père.  
Mais la fleur fut sans effet. Donc c'était bien cette menteuse qui était la clé de tout.

Il avait fait un autre plan. Il fallait que la princesse vienne d'elle même, et pour ça, il fallait un très bon appât. Si au départ, il avait pensé à un de ces amis, la reine fut un choix inégalable.

Ainsi, il faisait souffrir Raiponce et le roi, qui était traitre à son pays.

Tout était parfait.  
Son père sera libéré, et tout deux partiraient loin de ce royaume de menteurs.  
Bon avant, il aura remit les Coroniens à leurs places, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Tout se passait en douceur, sauf une chose.  
Raiponce n'avait pas détruits les rochers.

Varian avait voulu hurler quand le roi avait demandé pitié parce que sa fille était épuisée.  
Qu'est ce que la fatigue par rapport a la mort ?!  
Qu'il se taise et qu'il fasse comme d'habitude : Rien.

Puis tout s'était détraqué. La musique avait à présent de nombreuses fausses notes.  
Ces robots avaient tous été détruits par ces imbéciles ignorants, et Raiponce avait prit le contrôle des rochers noirs pour détruire ses derniers espoirs.  
Si au moins elle avait libéré son père, il serait allé en prison avec le cœur moins lourd…

Mais elle avait préféré le regarder être enchainé, et mis dans une cage comme un vulgaire animal. Ce jour là, Varian avait apprit une autre grande leçon.

Peu importe son savoir, ses plans et sa détermination, la chance ne souriait qu'aux imbéciles heureux.

Et Corona en était remplis.

L'amertume le gagnait alors que Rudiger essuyait sa dernière larme de dépit. Même si cette vermine l'avait trahit en libérant ce sale reptile, au moins, il plongeait en enfer avec lui.  
C'est ce qu'on appelait la loyauté.  
Du moins, ça y ressemblait.

Et depuis, il était dans ce cachot qui puait l'humidité, où la froideur des murs nus frigorifiait même les gardes.  
Varian se remit à faire les cents pas, frappant ces bras dans l'hypothèse de se réchauffer, jetant parfois un regard vers Rudiger qui s'était réfugié sous la plaque de métal qui lui servirait de lit pour un petit moment.

S'était toujours sa réaction quand il sentait que Varian était en colère… Ce qui était arrivé bien des fois, à l'abris des regards.

Mais cette fois, il laissait son amertume ressortir sur son visage, refermant son faciès dans une grimace froide.  
Si avant, il ravalait son désarroi, toujours dans l'espoir que son visage souriant l'aide un jour à avoir des amis, cette idée n'était plus sa priorité.

Le son de ses chaines faisait écho à sa rage entre les murs de sa prison.  
Relevant le regard, il fixa la petite ouverture qu'il avait prés du plafond de sa cellule, montrant un peu du monde extérieur.  
De la, il entendait les gens arpenter les rues, parlant du royaume et de ses changements.

Il ne fut pas surprit d'apprendre que les autres étaient partis au loin, laissant le reste du bordel aux autres… Le roi et la reine étaient rentrés sain et sauf, et tous parlaient d'un sorcier devenu fou qui avait tenter de tuer la famille royal…

Il était Alchimiste, pas sorcier !

Puis il n'avait pas voulu tuer la famille royal, juste les motiver pour sauver le royaume…  
Et en soit, ce n'était pas de la tarte, vu qu'ils ne semblaient jamais penser aux biens communs, si ce n'est pour les affaires mineurs. Il fallait toujours qu'un des leurs soit en danger pour qu'ils pensent enfin à réagir…

En soit, si il n'avait pas pousser Raiponce a combattre les rochers noirs en kidnappant sa mère, alors Corona seraient déjà morte, le pays ravagé par ces piques noirs qui auraient fait de nombreux morts…

Mais ça… N'en parlons pas. Disons que c'était de la folie, se sera plus facile à accepter…  
Varian fixa le ciel du crépuscule qu'il pouvait entrevoir entre les barreaux.  
Puis des graviers entrèrent dans sa cage.

Des gosses…

Des enfants le regardaient, lui jetant des cailloux pour voir le monstre de plus prés… Le brun les fixa froidement, alors que deux d'entre eux se disputaient.

-Ca peut pas être lui… Il est minuscule, et il a notre âge… Hey ! HEY TOI ! Tu sais où est le sorcier qui a voulu détruire Corona ?

-Mais c'est lui je te dit ! Il a un rat géant avec lui, une abominable créature qu'il a crée lui même !

Face a cette injure, Rudiger se jeta contre les barreaux, griffant le visage des importuns…  
Les adolescents partirent en hurlant, terrorisés par cette forme qu'ils n'avaient pas put distinguer… Rudiger sauta dans les bras de Varian.

Cette situation ne changeait pas de d'habitude, c'est juste que cette fois, il avait des chaînes au pieds…

Reprenant sa marche, le brun continua de réfléchir, sa rage grondante, vacillante entre celle qu'il avait envers le monde entier, et celle contre lui même de ne plus être dehors à chercher comment libérer son père.

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Si la joyeuse bande de la princesse était partit sur une piste, alors elle devait être facile à suivre.

Et puis, il commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit ici… Ca faisait bien une semaine qu'il était enfermé et il devenait peu à peu claustrophobe.

Il devait absolument sortir. Et il le ferait.

**Voilà voilà… Le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Dans l'espoir que ca vous ait plu XD**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Adieu

**YO ! Voici la suite de ce récit…  
Pour les points de vue, se sera essentiellement basé sur celui de Varian, donc évidemment, sa logique sera celle mis en avant.  
Mais dans ce chapitre il y aura surtout ceux du roi et de la reine.**

**Oh bon sang une review !**

**Mycove : Très heureuse que cela te plaise ! Bah en soit, c'est un peu pourquoi j'ai écrit cette histoire. Je ne comprend pas la cruauté des personnages envers Varian (Genre les regards déçus de son père, le fait que personne d'autre ne semble lui parler dans tout le village) alors que le reste du monde entier semble avoir le droit à une deuxième chance… Je veux dire, oui, c'est pas bien d'essayer de tuer des gens, mais quand tu vois les circonstances, tu comprends un peu mieux les bailles…**  
**DONNEZ DE L'AMOUR A CE GOSSE, BORDEL ! IL EN A BESOIN POUR ALLER MIEUX !**  
**Puis le décalage qu'il a avec le reste du monde fait de lui un personnage assez intéressant… Mais bref, assez bavassé (Je pourrais le faire toute la journée ) Et place a la suite ! **

**La dessus, bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 2 : Adieu

Varian était assis dans un coin de sa cellule, traçant des formules chimiques dans la pierre grâce a un clou qu'il avait trouvé… Le bruit de frottements mettait les soldats sous une tension qui faisait ricaner Varian.

Si seulement par ses murmures, il pouvait effrayer des gardes armés, alors que se passerait-il quand il se libérait…  
Alors qu'il se concentrait à graver ses chères recettes et autres schémas, un bruit inhabituel résonna dans la prison.  
Quelqu'un descendait et ce n'était pas une personne en armure.

Relevant les yeux, Varian tomba sur le roi, le grand Frédéric, qui le fixait avec insistance.

L'adulte laissa son regard inspecter l'adolescent et retint un soupir. Il avait promit d'aider Varian, tentant de calmer sa chère fille, mais en soit le cœur n'y était pas.  
Cependant, l'allure du jeune homme faisait résonner en lui un élan de pitié. Mais en voyant le regard glacial de l'alchimiste, les braises de compassion s'éteignaient de suite.

On avait enlevé au jeune garçon ses lunettes, son tablier, ses gants et même ses bottes. Il avait apprit a ne pas sous-estimer ce garçon…  
Cependant…

Frédéric ne savait pas se qui était le plus triste.  
Qu'il ait un adversaire si jeune, ou bien le fait qu'il soit si dangereux malgré son âge…

Les deux peut-être.

Ses menottes retombaient loin de ses poignets, tout comme les anneaux autour de ses chevilles, mettant en exergue la frêle composition. Sa peau, au paravent étrangement bronzée pour un rat de laboratoire, avait virée au gris, lui donnant un air fantomatique.

Mais le plus effrayant était son visage.  
Sa colère n'avait pas baissée, sa détermination avait gelé son regard, la rendant glaciale et implacable.  
Si le corps de ce garçon transpirait de faiblesse, son visage prouvait qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

Il était l'opposé de son père, ce cher Quirin, qui malgré son apparence abrupte et rustre avait le cœur sur la main.

Ce pauvre Quirin… S'il voyait ce qu'était devenu son fils, il aurait honte. C'était peut être ce qui fâchait un peu plus le roi chaque jour.  
Voir à quel point Varian ne méritait pas son père.

Quirin, un homme si valeureux et loyal…  
Comment avait-il pu élever ce type d'enfant, vicieux et venimeux…

Mais il avait promit à Raiponce d'aider ce jeune homme… Du moins, comme il le pouvait.  
Tenter de dialoguer était surement un bon commencement…

-Varian… Heuu…

Soudainement, le roi ne sut que dire à ce gosse…

Est ce que ta cage te plaît ?  
Même lui trouvait ça mesquin.

Il était si maigre… Etait il nourrit au moins ?  
Voilà ! Ca s'était une bonne question pour engager la conversation.

-Es tu nourrit convenablement ?

Varian continua à fixer le roi, son regard devenant surpris, puis il échappa un ricanement avant de regratter la pierre avec hargne.

-Est-ce pour savoir la monotonie de mon menu que le roi, en personne, est descendu dans les cachots ?

Frédéric ravala un grognement… Bon, c'était stupide comme question, mais bon, il se devait essayer.

-Non. Pour essayer de t'aider comme je l'ai promit à ma fille.

-Avez-vous libérer mon père ?

-Heeu.. Non.. Pas en…

-Ca m'aurait étonner. Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Vous faites comme d'habitude, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

-Comme d'habitude ?

-Ignorez le problème jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le règle pour vous.

Le roi grinça un peu des dents aux paroles venimeuses du jeune criminel, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le garde, prénommé Stan, frappa les barreaux de la cage.

-Ne parle pas ainsi à ton roi, sale vermine !

Varian se tourna vers eux, un faux air terrifié sur le visage alors que sa voix rauque se percutait au mur de sa cellule.

-Sinon quoi ? Il va m'enfermer ?! Il y aura des répercussions sur ma famille, et mes amis ? Ou mon village peut être ?! Ah... C'est vrai j'oubliais, je n'ai plus rien de tout cela ! Après tout ce qu'on m'a enlevé, je ne vois pas ce que votre roi pourrait me faire.

-Il est ton roi, sale cafard ! Tu lui dois le respect et la reconnaissance de venir voir un criminel comme toi !

-Tout ce que je lui dois, c'est la perte de mon village et de ma liberté ! Et tout cela grâce à sa lâcheté.

Alors que le garde se mit à furieusement grincer des dents, le roi posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Stan, restez calme…

En soit, même le roi était furieux, mais il devait prendre ces paroles comme elles étaient…

-Ce ne sont que les divagations d'un enfant en colère…

-D'un enfant dont vous avez peur et qui vous empêche de dormir la nuit.

Cette fois le roi ne put cacher son étonnement et sa colère face à cette phrase empoisonnée. Varian le fixait, un sourire mauvais au visage.

Lentement, le jeune garçon se leva, sentant Rudiger sauter sur ces épaules, les pattes nichés dans ses cheveux devenus une masse informe graisseuse.  
Puis après avoir attendu que son cher ami était bien installer, le brun s'avança vers l'entrée de sa cellule, le sourire s'agrandissant à chaque pas alors que sa voix émettait des paroles de plus en plus mesquine et malveillante, mettant mal à l'aise tout ceux qui pouvait entendre l'écho de sa rage.

-Sinon pourquoi tout me prendre ? Pourquoi garder cette cellule sous surveillance alors qu'il y a bien d'autres prisonniers ici qui eux ont déjà une vie de crime derrière eux ? Vous avez peur… Vous êtes terrifié par moi, un enfant. Malgré tout votre pouvoir, vous n'avez pas put m'arrêter.

Varian regarda vers sa droite alors qu'il se remémorait tout ce qui s'était déroulé.

-Quand j'ai volé la fleur. Mit tout Corona dans le Chaos. Ou quand j'ai kidnappé la reine. La liste est encore longue, et je paris que ce qui vous empêche de dormir, c'est cette sensation d'impuissance.

Partant dans un ricanement mauvais, Varian ferma les yeux pour replonger ses prunelles folles dans celle du roi.

-Vous, le roi de Corona, avez été désarmé par un gamin de 14 ans. Un enfant qui a fait ce que vous, vous avez été incapable de faire en plusieurs années…J'ai fait face à la menace et j'y ait répondu… Alors que vous, vous avez ignoré la perte de votre royaume, la détresse de ces habitants pendant des mois, des années même !

Varian attrapa un des barreaux de sa cage, se rapprochant le plus possible du roi, le regardant dans les yeux alors que son sourire se fanait.

-Et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis derrière les barreaux. Alors que par votre incompétence, vous avez exposé des milliers de personnes à la mort et à la perte… Depuis combien de temps étiez vous au courant de cette malédiction ? Car vu votre calme, vous deviez être au courant depuis longtemps…

Le roi resta muet alors que Varian semblait le sonder de la tête au pied. Finalement, le jeune garçon fit pencher sa tête sur le coté.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est en relation avec la récupération de la fleur du soleil… Vous étiez au courant depuis toutes ces années de ce qui allait suivre, et vous n'avez rien fait. De nous deux, qui est donc le plus grand criminel ?

Un lourd silence se fit dans la prison, ou tout les prisonniers et les gardes retenaient leurs souffles, le venin de Varian trouant leurs esprits.

Alors que les gardes bouillaient de rage, beaucoup de criminels exultaient, un sourire mesquin au visage.  
C'est qu'il avait du bagous le petit.

Ils ne pouvaient le voir, mais si les rumeurs étaient vraies, le petit serait un parfait chef de brigand. Un peu jeune et faible encore, mais sa rage, son intelligence…  
Certains se disait qu'ils avaient un diamant brut juste à coté d'eux…

Les gardes sentirent soudainement la joie courant dans l'esprit des prisonniers, heureux de voir leur bourreaux en difficulté. C'était encore plus humiliant que ce n'était qu'un « enfant »…  
Le roi, sentant lui aussi ce regain d'énergie qui n'était pas en sa faveur, décida de répondre a l'alchimiste, écrasant cette ambiance de révolte dans l'œuf.

-Tu as été condamné pour trouble de la voies publiques, empoisonnement de la population, vol qualifié, kidnapping, tentatives de meurtres, et haute trahison. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu mérites d'être enfermé.

-Je ne remets pas en cause mon enfermement. Je remets en cause votre liberté. Si ma place est ici, la votre aussi. Mais je suppose que c'est l'un des nombreux avantages d'être roi… La case prison n'existe pas pour vous. Voilà où est la réelle injustice !

-Il n'y a pas d'injustice te concernant Varian !

-Alors, je vais bien avoir un procès ? Avec un avocat ? Ou vous compter juste me laisser pourrir ici ? Car je ne pense pas que votre « justice » préconise les sentences sans le bon vouloir d'un jury.

Soudainement, des sifflements d'approbation vinrent aux oreilles des deux hommes, énervant les gardes qui allèrent au fin fond de la prison pour hurler sur les gibiers de potence qui habitaient les cages. Regardant les gardes s'éloigner, Le roi refit face à Varian qui était accoudé aux barreaux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
Ce sourire allait vite s'effacer…

-Si ce n'était que moi, tu aurais été pendu tout simplement. Mais il a fallu que Raiponce ait pitié d'une chose comme toi. Je me demande comment Quirin a pu élever un monstre comme toi.

Le visage de Varian se chiffonna un peu sous l'insulte, mais son sourire revint bien vite, toujours chargé de ce poison acide. La vérité.

-Oh.. Mais ce n'est pas si facile d'élever un enfant. C'est vrai que le votre, vous l'avez retrouvé qu'il y a un an, alors je ne pense pas que vous ayez assez d'expérience pour juger quoi que soit…

Craquant, le roi, attrapa le col de Varian, le soulevant du sol, les chaînes claquant au sol.

-Sale petit…

Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Rudiger, terrifié par ce que cet homme allait faire à son garçon, lui griffa le bras en feulant.  
Etant libéré de la poigne royale, Varian recula soudainement, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court. Ces bras avaient reprit Rudiger avant le moindre geste du roi.

Varian serrait l'animal contre lui, terrifié par l'idée que Rudiger soit blessé. Le protégeant de la vue du roi qui vociférait, se tenant le bras avec rage, Varian caressa le pelage du raton laveur, s'assurant que ce dernier se portait bien.

Les gardes revinrent après avoir fait taire les prisonniers et furent estomaqués de voir leur souverain écorché. Cet enfant était vraiment un démon.

Ce dernier avait reculé dans l'ombre de sa cellule, tenant toujours Rudiger contre sa poitrine. Seul ces iris bleus et les yeux jaunes de Rudiger diffusaient les rares éclats de la lumière de la cellule. Le reste de leurs corps créant une masse d'ombre et de relief informe.

Reprenant contenance suite à cette agression, le roi relâcha sa manche tâchée de sang. Cet animal l'avait griffé assez profondément…

-Roi Frédéric ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Varian, je te promets que ton procès viendra en temps voulu. Car même si pour moi tu ne devrais jamais revoir la lumière du jour, je sais mettre mes ressentis de coté pour suivre la loi.

-Est ce une promesse comme celle de votre chère fille ? Sinon, elle n'a aucune valeur…

-Contrairement a ce que tu penses, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Comme celle ci. Je te promets que c'est la dernière nuit que tu partages avec ton cher compagnon.

Varian recula soudainement, son corps serrant son ami comme dans l'espoir qu'ils fusionnent. La terreur habitait le visage du criminel a présent.

Enfin une réaction normal pour un enfant en prison. Le roi garda un ton impassible alors qu'il terminait la sentence.

-Après tout, Rudiger n'a commis aucun crime si ce n'est être ton animal de compagnie. Il n'a donc pas à être privé de liberté, lui. Il sera remit en liberté demain après-midi. Tu as ma parole.

Varian resta sans voix, alors que son regard exprimait tout son désespoir à cette parole donnée.  
Le roi vit même des larmes se former aux coins des yeux de l'adolescent. La sentence était dite, et ce fut sur ces mots que le roi partis, échappant un « Au revoir » que Varian ne sembla pas entendre.

Le roi était dans les escaliers quand il entendit les premiers sanglots de l'adolescent.

Soudainement, le roi se senti coupable d'infliger cette séparation, mais en soit, peut être que c'était un mal pour un bien.

Il fallait affaiblir Varian pour que la communication soit possible.

Après, Frédéric ne pensait pas jeter Rudiger hors de Corona. Son idée était d'installer l'animal un peu plus loin de l'adolescent et de le laisser le voir de temps en temps, histoire que Varian ne devienne pas fou.

Mais affaiblir l'adolescent devenait primordial.

Le procès approchait et si le jeune homme restait aussi nocif et venimeux, ses conseillers choisiraient la peine de mort.  
L'enfant était dangereux, mais même ses propos pouvaient mettre à mal le pouvoir royal.  
Et ça, le roi ne pouvait le permettre.

Frédéric grimaça en se remémorant la voix de Varian lui jeter des remarques à la figure.

C'était dur a avouer, mais en effet… Lui, le roi, était terrifié par ce garçon. épouvanté par sa rage, sa connaissance et sa détermination.

Varian était la jeune pousse du parfait criminel.  
De ceux qu'on n'attrape jamais et qui étende leurs pouvoirs par la suggestion. Trop déterminé pour se remettre en question, trop débrouillard pour se faire attraper et trop intelligent pour leurs bien à tous…

Varian n'était pas un adversaire à avoir.

Mais l'ennemi de l'alchimiste était Corona toute entière.  
Frédéric se pinça l'arrête du nez, et soupira.

Bon dieu, faites qu'il n'ait pas fait une erreur monumentale…

La reine n'était pas d'accord. Mais alors pas d'accord du tout !

Il est vrai que Varian était dangereux, mais il était aussi un enfant, orphelin, sans abris à présent.  
Ca n'amoindrissait pas ces actes, mais il fallait le prendre en compte.

En séparant Varian de Rudiger, le roi coupait le seul lien humain qu'il restait au jeune homme.  
Et si ce n'était pour le rendre plus amer et dangereux, Arianna ne savait ce que son cher mari avait tenté de faire.

Mais la sentence avait été dite, et ils ne pouvaient pas revenir dessus.  
Varian pourrait toujours voir son ami quand ils lui amèneraient, mais ce n'était pas assez pour la reine.

Son mari avait fait une erreur, à elle de minimiser les dégâts…

Le matin même, la reine était descendu au cachot. Elle ne pouvait changer la sentence mais elle pouvait accorder une requête au jeune prisonnier.  
Arrivant devant la prison de l'enfant, la reine eut le souffle coupé.

Varian était là, assis a même le sol, tenant fermement Rudiger dont la fourrure avait été humide de larmes. Le jeune alchimiste avait tenu son ami toute la nuit, pleurant silencieusement contre lui, à l'idée de leur prochaine séparation.

Outre ce chagrin qui avait envahis toute la pièce, la reine fut choqué par la saleté qui recouvrait le jeune homme et la maigreur de ce dernier…

Et toutes ces chaînes, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Malgré tout ce que Varian lui avait fait, la reine ne pouvait cautionner un pareil traitement.

Le roi lui aurait surement dit qu'elle avait trop de compassion, mais pour elle, c'était surtout son mari qui s'impliquait trop.

Ce jeune homme était devenu mauvais a cause de la perte de ce qui lui était de plus cher et par la solitude. Ce n'était pas en lui enlevant le peu qui lui restait que ça allait arranger les choses.

Il fallait lui faire comprendre ses erreurs et lui faire accepté sa sentence, qui pouvait être allégée grâce a un bon comportement et un repenti sincère.  
Le mettre plus en colère n'allait donc pas dû tout dans ce sens…

-Varian ? Varian, est ce que ça va ?

L'adolescent renifla, puis essuya ses fluides avec son avant bras, avant de regarder la reine, les yeux rougis par le chagrin et la colère.

-Oui bien sur ! Ca ne se voit pas que je respire le bonheur ?!

La reine grimaça un peu face au ton méprisant du jeune homme, mais prit sur elle.

-Varian… Je suis désolé de se qui s'est passé avec mon mari… Je ne peux pas lever la sentence mais… Si tu as une requête, je peux y apporter mon soutient… Un peu plus de confort peut être ?

Regardant à l'intérieur de la cellule, la reine ne vit ni paillasse, ni couverture, laissant le jeune homme dormir à même le métal. Le pauvre devait mourir de froid.  
Déjà qu'il n'avait plus de chaussures, ni manteau…

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin de confort. Mais j'ai bien une requête à vous demander…

La reine tourna son regard vers Varian, ravie de pouvoir aider le jeune homme à vivre sa sentence avec plus de légèreté…  
Mais la demande de Varian n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait.

-Je voudrais accompagner Rudiger à la lisière de la ville, marcher une dernière fois a ses cotés avant qu'il ne parte pour de bon.

La reine resta sans voix… Elle reprit contenance, comprenant que Varian pensait ne plus jamais revoir son compagnon…

-Varian. Rudiger ne va pas partir pour toujours. Nous pensions le garder au palais, pour qu'il puisse venir te voir de temps en temps.

-Le roi a spécifié que Rudiger n'avait pas à être enfermé alors qu'il était innocent de tout crime. Et c'est vrai. Rudiger n'a rien fait. Il ne doit être emprisonné, ni par moi, ni par vous.

Varian la regardait, le visage déterminé.

En effet, Varian n'avait aucune confiance en eux, alors il était normal qu'il ne veuille pas que Rudiger soit gardé prés d'eux, ou même qu'ils puissent l'approcher. Si Rudiger devait être loin de lui, alors il sera loin de Corona toute entière.

-Varian, je ne sais pas si… Nous pouvons te permettre d'aller dehors…

-Alors faites-moi escorter par vos gardes, mettez moi plus de chaîne si ça vous fait plaisir, mais laissez moi faire mes adieux convenablement à la seule famille qu'il me reste… S'il vous plaît…

La reine ne pus regarder Varian plus longtemps, tellement la tristesse inondait son visage.

Bon sang, Varian était un enfant…  
Un enfant qui voulait dire adieu a son meilleur ami, dans l'espoir qu'il soit à l'abris, loin de lui et de ses ennemis.

L'alchimiste était prés à souffrir pour que son ami soit en sécurité.  
Du moins, ce qu'il voyait comme la sécurité…

-Je… Je vais en parler à mon époux. Et il acceptera…

Ce n'était pas dit clairement, mais Varian avait comprit.  
C'était une promesse.

La promesse qu'elle ferait tout pour que cet adieu soit ainsi, hors de cette cellule.  
La reine fit un petit signe de tête et partit vers les escaliers. Elle put entendre qu'un faible « merci » avant de quitter la prison.

Elle en était persuadée. Varian ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais.

Le roi accepta la demande Varian… Où plutôt, fut poussé a l'accepter. Il fallait dire que la reine avait son caractère.

Ce fut donc à 18h que la cellule de Varian fut ouverte, laissant des gardes entrer, d'autres chaines en mains.

A présent Varian se sentait comme une pièce de charcuterie.

Ses chaines aux pieds permettaient de marcher, mais qu'en faisant des pas de tailles moyennes, et ses poignets avaient été menottés avec des anneaux plus petits. Il avait fallu du temps au forgeron de faire des menottes de cette taille…  
Et enfin, un anneaux entourait son cou a présent, relier à une chaîne, tenu par le capitaine de la garde.

C'était humiliant, mais c'était ainsi.

Plus étonnant encore, le roi avait décidé d'escorter le prisonnier pour le surveiller.  
La reine avait décidé la même chose, pour garder un œil sur son mari.

Ce fut donc une petite troupe armée qui sortit du palais…

Deux gardes pour ouvrir la voie, deux autres de chaque coté du prisonnier, dont le capitaine qui le tenait par la chaîne, et deux autres derrière avec le couple royal.  
Si tous avait un visage sérieux et renfermé, seul Varian et Rudiger semblaient plus emballés par cette sortie. Rudiger quitta les épaules de son maître pour courir de ci de là, volant deux pommes sous le regard tétanisé du marchand.

Beaucoup s'arrêtèrent face à cet étrange cortège.  
L'ennemi du royaume avait l'air si jeune, si… Vulnérable.  
C'était lui qui avait fait ce massacre, qui avait fait tout ces crimes ?  
Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être le sorcier qui faisait tant parler de lui ces dernières semaines…

Rudiger grimpa le long de Varian pour lui offrir la seconde pomme, la première ayant été dévorée en un quart de seconde.  
Varian le remercia et croqua dedans avec difficultés. Ses mains étant reliées à la chaîne qui liait ses jambes, ses mouvements étaient extrêmement limités.  
C'est pourquoi Rudiger s'était installé sur les épaules de son maître et l'aidait à manger le fruit.

Arianna ne pouvait que s'émouvoir face à une telle dévotion entre ces deux êtres.  
Leur séparation allait être une torture…

Caressant Rudiger, Varian laissa apparaître un sourire, authentique mais triste alors qu'il voyait les rues défilées devant eux…  
Peu importe qu'il soit dévisagé, peu importe que cette marche en ville soit humiliante pour lui…  
Seul comptait son ami, niché dans son cou…

Varian fit quelque sourire à ce dernier, tentant de cacher sa profonde détresse, mais le moment arriva ou le grand pont de pierre se dessina.  
Les derniers pas furent difficiles, mais ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la ville… Lentement, Varian demanda à Rudiger de descendre.

Ce que fit l'animal, s'asseyant face à son maître, le questionnant du regard…

Très lentement, Varian se mit à genoux et prit Rudiger dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui alors que ses sanglots étaient absorbés par la fourrure de son ami.

Ce dernier se mit a paniquer.  
Que ce passait il ? Pourquoi son garçon pleurait-il ? Essuyant les larmes de Varian, Rudiger se mit a l'ausculter, cherchant la blessure qui avait fait mal a son maître… Riant un peu sous le contact froid des petites pattes griffues sur son visage, Varian tenta de rassurer son compagnon.

-Ce n'est rien Rudiger… Ce n'est rien… Je suis juste un peu triste.

Comme si Rudiger avait comprit, il arrêta d'examiner son maître pour lécher ses larmes et enfouir son nez dans son cou. Varian nicha à son tour son visage dans la fourrure de Rudiger, puis dans un effort infini, l'arracha de lui pour le reposer au sol.

-Rudiger… Tu ne peux plus rester avec moi, tu comprends ? Tu.. Tu vas devoir partir loin… Tu peux retourner à la maison…

A ce mot, Rudiger bondit de joie et parti à toute allure, pour s'arrêter, inquiet que son maître ne le suive pas.  
Il avait bien dit maison, non ? Alors ils allaient rentrer !  
Lui et son garçon allaient quitter cet endroit humide et sombre pour retourner chez eux… Non ?

Glapissant de mécontentement, Rudiger revint vers son maitre, et tira sur ses habits pour le faire avancer. Pourquoi il ne bougeait pas ?! Il avait dit maison !  
Varian renifla et détacha de nouveau Rudiger de sa personne…

-Rudiger… Moi je dois rester ici. Mais toi, tu dois rentrer… S'il te plaît… Fait ce que je te dit.

Rudiger resta proche de Varian, puis obéis. Il s'éloigna, puis revint… Il ne pouvait pas laisser son garçon ici, non…  
Varian caressa la fourrure de Rudiger et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Rudiger. Tu dois partir. Rentre a la maison et surtout… Fait attention aux pièges.

Rudiger tressaillit, puis acquiesça et essuya la dernière larme de Varian avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Traversant le pont de pierre, il observa une dernière fois Varian avant de disparaître.

Dans un souffle, Varian cessa ses sanglots.  
Et dans un geste infiniment lent, il se releva après avoir effacer toutes traces de pleurs.

Il fixa un moment l'autre rive et se tourna vers les gardes.

-Nous pouvons partir.

Les gardes obéirent sans se rendre compte qu'ils obéissaient à Varian.  
Mais en soit, c'était la seule chose à faire.

Retournant la position du groupe, Varian passa devant le couple Royal. Alors qu'il fit un petit sourire à la reine pour la remercier, il s'arrêta devant le roi, le visage ferme et impassible.

Après avoir longuement dévisager le roi, il ne prononça que ces quatre mots.

-Vous allez le regretter.

Le silence les accompagna pour le reste du Voyage, ainsi que les coup d'œil de Varian derrière lui, pour être sur que Rudiger ne les suivait pas.  
Rentrant au palais, Varian fut raccompagné au cachot où il se réinstalla au sol, les genoux contre son torse, tremblant de froid et de chagrin.

Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir à même la pierre, le chagrin l'ayant épuisé.

Le roi n'arrivait pas à dormir.

C'était devenu habituels ces derniers temps. Raiponce avait quitté le château, les pierres noires étaient toujours là, la reine qui lui en voulait, son ami Quirin bloqué dans de l'ambre et… Varian.

Varian, à présent seul, au fin fond d'une cellule.

La reine était allée plusieurs fois le voir pour lui demander si il avait besoin de quelque chose.  
Soit il restait silencieux, le visage enfouis dans ces coudes, soit, pire, il répondait d'une voix fatiguée qu'il voulait juste sa famille…  
Une chose que la reine ne pouvait lui donner.

Elle lui avait tout de même apporté une couverture, et une fine paillasse, histoire qu'il ne tremble plus comme une feuille. Et elle avait ordonné qu'on lui apporte trois repas chaud dans la journée.  
Trois jours plus tard, Varian avait reprit quelques couleurs et arpentait à nouveau sa cellule, le regard observant le sol.

Parfois quand le silence était trop pesant, il se mettait à siffler une étrange mélodie. Il le faisait quelques minutes, puis s'arrêtait, regardant le carré de ciel qu'il pouvait voir à travers les barreau de sa cage.

Malgré tout, la reine était plutôt contente.

Le jeune garçon semblait plus serein, plus calme… Peut être que la rédemption n'était pas impossible…

Un jour, poussé par la reine, le roi descendit au cachot voir leur plus jeune prisonnier.  
Arrivant devant la cage, il ne vit que des ombres, la cage ayant été obstruée de l'extérieur… Plissant des yeux, il appela le locataire.

-Varian ?

Pas de réponse… Le roi fronça des sourcils, et un garde prit un flambeau pour éclairé la pièce… Une petite masse était sur le lit de métal, la couverture l'enroulant complétement…

Alors que le garde semblait soulager de voir le prisonnier toujours enfermé, le roi ne fut pas convaincu.  
Prit d'un terrible pressentiment, le roi ordonna que l'on ouvre la porte de la prison. Avançant vers la forme vers le lit, il attrapa la couverture pour la retirer…  
Ce fut avec rage et consternation qu'il vit seulement de la paille, sortit de la paillasse éventré… Ou était Varian ?

Se tournant vers les gardes qui étaient entrés dans la cage, fouillant pour trouver le prisonnier, le roi grinça des dents.

-Bon sang ! Partez à sa recherche et ramenez le… Il ne doit pas être loin.

-En effet.

Un horrible grincement se fit entendre et le roi ainsi que ses gardes ne purent que constater leur enfermement, Varian de l'autre côté des barreaux, jonglant avec les clés.  
Accoudé au mur, le jeune homme fixait ses prisonniers, un sourire mauvais au visage.

-Ce qui est bien avec vous, c'est qu'il ne faut pas être un génie pour s'enfuir de votre prison.

-Varian ! Sale petit…

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites, cher Frédéric. N'oubliez pas qui est derrière les barreaux…

Rattrapant une énième fois les clés qu'il avait dans les mains, Varian émis un petit bruit qui fit sortir Rudiger des ombres du couloir et grimper sur les épaules de Varian.  
Le petit Raton laveur frotta son museau sur le visage de Varian, heureux de retrouver son maître avant de donner un objet a ce dernier.

Finalement son plan s'était passé à la perfection, et ses codes « Rentre a la maison » et « Fais

attention aux pièges » étaient passés inaperçus.  
Rudiger avait parfaitement compris sa mission.

Il devait amener la chose que son maître gardait dans leur foyer et lui ramener. Guider par la mélodie de son garçon, Rudiger put savoir quelle fenêtre obstruer pour mettre son garçon dans l'ombre protectrice, et lui permettre de sortir.

Varian gratta le menton de son ami et se tourna vers le roi et ces comparses, tous ensembles dans cette minuscule cage.

-Je vous l'avez bien promit, mon cher Fréderic. Vous alliez le regretter. A présent, faites face à vos erreurs. Peut être que quelques heures dans ce cachots vous fera le plus grand bien…

Regardant la position du soleil a travers la porte de sortie, il fit un infime sourire.

-Vous allez rester ici pendant bien trois heures avant la prochaine relève de la garde… Profitez en…

Alors que Varian se dirigeait vers les escaliers, le roi l'interpella pour la dernière fois.

-Varian ! Qu'est ce que compte faire !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques minutes, et fixa le roi. Soufflant un peu, il gratta l'oreille de ce cher Rudiger et répondit.

-Je voudrais bien vous répondre que je vais me venger sur Corona, mais après mure réflexion, je ne pense pas que me venger sur des gens qui sont innocents soit une solution. Non… Seul vous et la princesse m'ont trahis et ont mit le monde en danger… Les amis de la princesse n'ont pas été tendres, mais je suppose qu'ils n'obéissaient qu'aux ordres, donc je leur donne le bénéfice du doute… En soit, pour l'instant, je part pour trouver le secret des rochers noirs pour libérer mon père… Si je laisse la princesse et sa bande bras-cassés le faire, mon père ne sera jamais libre.

Entendant que ce criminel se mettait en chasse de sa chère fille, le roi abattit son poing sur les barreaux.

-Varian ! Si tu lui fais le moindre mal…

-Oh, attendez… Je ne vais rien faire a votre chère fille, si ce n'est l'aider dans sa quête.

Le roi fixa Varian, le visage démontrant son incompréhension, alors que l'alchimiste se rapprochait de la cage pour saisir le col du souverain.

-Bien sur que non… Du moins pas pour le moment. J'aurais besoin d'elle pour comprendre le secret autour de ces rochers. Elle, elle a le pouvoir magique, et moi le génie pour comprendre ce que ça implique.

Relâchant sèchement le roi, Varian haussa les épaules…

-Après, quand mon père sera libre… Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de ce que j'aurais sous la main…

Partant dans un rire sournois, Varian sortit de la prison alors que les cris du roi résonnaient dans la cellule.

-TU SERAS ARRÊTE AVANT D'AVOIR MIS UN SEUL PIED HORS DE CORONA !

Les bruits de pas de Varian fit écho dans l'escalier ainsi que les chaines qui claquaient sur chaque marches.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'en débarrasse, ce qui n'allait pas tarder… Arrivant sous le ciel de Corona, Varian eut un petit sourire et repéra la fenêtre de sa cellule, un simple demi cercle émergeant du sol d'où dépassaient les mains des gardes qui avaient repousser le sac que Rudiger avait mit pour obstruer la lumière…

-Arrête toi ! VARIAN !

Se retournant, le brun fit face au père de Cassandra… Celui ci, accompagné par d'autre garde, le regardait comme le plus grand danger au monde. Sa main se refermant avec plus de hargne que le manche de son hallebarde, le capitaine de la garde cracha presque son courroux.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es échappé, mais ta ballade s'arrête ici… Rend toi.

Varian sentit Rudiger se crisper sur ses épaules, nichant sa truffe dans sa chevelure… Rassurant son ami, Varian leva les mains en signe de reddition.

Mais alors que les gardes approchait, un boite tomba de sa poche pour s'ouvrir, laissant échapper une mélodie qui étrangement fit reculer les hommes armés… Ils connaissaient cette musique…

-Varian ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?!

-Mon génie.

Soudainement, sortant des souterrains, un automate apparut, brisant le sol pavé de la rue, et quelques murs de la prison, laissant échapper les prisonniers qui partirent, criant de joie face a cette libération.

Les gardes restèrent muets et figés face à la nouvelle menace. L'automate se détourna d'eux et s'approcha de Varian qui avait ramassé la boite à musique.

Ce cher automate resté en stase sous le château de Corona. Un petit élément qu'il n'avait pas utilisé, vu que Rudiger, transformé, avait réussit parfaitement sa mission.

Il s'abaissa lentement, la pince ouverte comme dans une invitation que Varian accepta. Grimpant sur le bras mécanique, le jeune garçon s'installa sur l'épaule du robot qui se releva et fit face aux gardes et à leurs hallebardes.

Le Robot fit un pas en avant, rendant les soldats plus nerveux encore. Relevant leurs armes, beaucoup murmuraient leurs craintes de cette sorcellerie.  
Varian émit une grimace de mépris…

La magie était pour les imbéciles, pour ceux qui ne cherchaient pas une autre explication, logique et utile.

Corona était vraiment un royaume de crétins.  
Il était temps de partir.

-Chers soldats de Corona. Vous avez deux choix devant vous. Cet automate n'a qu'un devoir, me protéger en m'emmenant loin d'ici. Alors vous pouvez m'attaquer et recevoir la réponse de mon robot… Ou bien me laisser partir et arrêter les autres criminels qui ont déjà commencés à piller la ville…

Le capitaine de la garde grogna, entendant lui aussi les cris des villageois qui se faisaient dépouillés par les criminels fraichement sortit de prison.  
Il jeta un autre regard à Varian qui souriait, attendant que les gardes lui laisse la voie libre…

Varian n'était peut être pas un menace pour l'instant, mais il était bien plus dangereux que ces simples bandits de grand chemin… Tous le savaient…

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Soldats, allez protéger les habitants ! Nous nous occuperont de son cas plus tard…

Varian émit un petit rire et fixa le capitaine de la garde…

-C'est ce que nous verrons… Je n'oublierais pas de passer un bonjour de votre part à cette chère Cassandra.

Le Robot dévia la hallebarde qui aurait put blesser son maitre, puis il avança, poussant les soldats sur le coté.  
Enfin… En les envoyant balader un peu plus loin…

Quittant ainsi Corona, Varian resta serein.  
Il était temps de se préparer au voyage qui les attendaient.  
Mais avant cela, il devait rentrer chez lui, prendre des affaires et voir son père.

L'automate s'enfonça dans la forêt, prenant le chemin le plus court pour atteindre le vieux Corona.

Ils avaient perdus assez de temps.

* * *

**Ah la la la… Ce qu'il est taquin ce Varian… La fougue de la jeunesse, je suppose…  
Certain trouveront que le portrait du roi est assez sec, mais je pense que ce serait comme cela que Varian verrait le roi si il avait comprit que ce dernier était au courant de tout et qu'il n'avait pas réagit.  
Et si le roi Fréderic est aussi mauvais avec Varian, c'est parce qu'il est comme lui. Prêt a tout pour mettre a terre ce qui ferait du mal à sa famille (Sauf virer les rochers noirs = =').  
Il suffit de voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour protéger Raiponce de la vérité… Enfin, bref…  
J'espère que ca vous aura plu… Du moins un peu…**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un message (constructif ou non)… **

**Tchuss ! **


	3. Pacte

**Hello, tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre ! Varian est sortit de sa prison grâce a un automate qu'il avait gardé sous le coude, et le voici de nouveau dehors, Rudiger à ses cotés.**

Chapitre 3 : Pacte

Varian jeta un regard à Rudiger qui dormait doucement à ses cotés. Remuant le bois dans le feu de camps, le brun récapitula ce qui s'était passé cette dernière semaine.

...

Après s'être échappé de prison, il était retourné chez lui.  
Outre que revoir son père, il devait aussi prendre des affaires de survie et découvrir d'autres petites choses.

Un énorme détail lui était passé sous le nez… Un détail qu'il n'avait jamais prit en compte alors qu'il était extrêmement important.

Le rouleau…

Comment un rouleau pareil avait put se retrouver chez lui et son père… Varian imaginait bien que c'était son père le précédent détenteur, mais ou l'avait il trouvé ? Et pourquoi l'avoir garder ?

Son père avait toujours été discret. Sur son passé, sur leur famille…  
Varian avait toujours crû que c'était par douleur ou bien par réserve…

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux suppositions.

Il avait fouillé la chambre de son père, salle qui lui avait été interdite depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était parce que c'était aussi l'endroit où il y avait son arme.  
Mais Varian doutait de cette explication désormais.

Il avait tout de suite remarqué le mur défoncé et s'était retrouver face à un coffre fermé à clef. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps au brun pour forcer la serrure et découvrir le contenu de ce coffre.

Varian avait posé les choses les une à coté des autres, tentant de comprendre la signification de tout ces secrets.

Il y avait un casque de guerrier, une épée, des étoffes, une cape avec de la fourrure, une chandelle, une carte étrange et un livre.

Tout cela faisait un grand puzzle dans l'esprit de Varian qui tentait de reconstituer les pièces. Déjà, le casque, l'épée, une des étoffes et le livre… Tous arboraient le même sigle…  
Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être. Ouvrant le livre, Varian vit la même écriture sur le parchemin… Une écriture inconnue…

Si son père avait tout ça… Qu'il les cachait… C'est qu'il avait peur qu'on le voit avec.  
Peut être le signe d'un clan ennemi de la couronne ?  
Mais aucun clan ne ferait une autre écriture. Son père venait surement d'un autre royaume, peut être ennemi de Corona. Mais pourquoi avoir quitté son pays ?

Son père était juste, il ne pouvait pas être un criminel en fuite… Et il n'était pas un couard. Ce qu'il devait fuir devait être très dangereux… Peut être que les rocs noirs avaient détruit bien plus que le royaume de Corona…

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi son père avait l'air aussi terrifié par ces rochers. Il devait les voir comme quelque chose d'invincible s'il les avait vu détruire son pays d'origine.  
Son père serait venu ici pour fuir cette menace, mais se serait fait rattraper, vu que la cible de ces rochers était à Corona.  
Si cela était vrai, quelle ironie…

Soupirant, le jeune adolescent prit donc avec lui le livre, la carte étrange, la cape et l'épée. On ne sait jamais sur les routes.  
Il prit aussi des vivres, l'argent de son père, et d'autres vêtements, les siens étaient en lambeaux.

Histoire d'être prêt de pied en cap, il prit le temps de se laver, voulant enlever la crasse qui s'était agglutiner à lui.  
Il avait fait le plein de fioles et de boules d'alchimie.  
Le robot gardait dans sa cage thoracique toutes les affaires de Varian, les protégeant efficacement durant le voyage.

Ce dernier n'était pas peu fier de son robot. Il avait se pendant réussi a donner quelques comportement a cette machine, gardant la boite a musique comme ordre ultime.  
Dés que la musique se mettait a retentir, l'automate se mettait en mode « défense ».

Varian avait imaginé cette parade au cas ou il ne soit pas en état de dire son ordre oralement.  
Pour le reste, l'automate avait en mémoire quelques mots pour des ordres spécifiques.

Puis il était partit, suivant les traces des rochers noirs couchés au sol.

...

Depuis, il avait avancé sans s'arrêter, seulement pour dormir un peu, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, une impatience nouvelle le poussant à aller toujours plus vite.

S'enroulant dans sa cape, Varian ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, ordonnant à l'automate de veiller sur eux.

Il avait pour ordre d'attaquer seulement si lui ou Rudiger était en danger. Le jeune adolescent ne voulait pas qu'un animal ou un voyageur égaré soit victime de son œuvre.

Prenant Rudiger contre son ventre, il se roula en boule autour, et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Raiponce soupira longuement…

Comment avaient-ils pu encore se perdre. C'était un exploit à ce prix là…

Depuis le début de leur voyage, beaucoup de chose s'était passé.

Autre que d'aider des voyageurs dans leurs quête, elle avait aussi compris que le pouvoir de ses cheveux sur les rochers ne faisaient plus effet, laissant les rocs magiques inertes.  
Ils avaient aussi rencontré une femme nommée Adira, grande combattante au visage peint.

Grâce à elle, et à la gardienne d'une tour étrange, ils avaient réussi a avoir une autre partie du parchemin mystérieux… Mais autre que ne pas comprendre l'écriture, ils leur étaient impossibles de déchiffrer les symboles et les dessins sur le bout de papier. Pourtant Raiponce sentait que c'était très important…

Mais bon, tentant de rester positive, la princesse fit stopper la troupe, ordonnant de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils devaient manger quelque chose et se reposer…

Délivrant Maximus et Fidella de leur rennes, elle descendit de la carriole pour s'étirer, ses pieds heureux de sentir de la mousse sous sa peau.  
Tournant un peu pour voir les environs, Raiponce respira avec bonheur l'odeur de la forêt.

Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis Corona, mais toute les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus leurs avait fait prendre du retard.  
Soupirant, elle eut la bonne surprise de recevoir l'étreinte d'un Eugène tout flagada qui voulait seulement fermer les yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Partageant un moment réconfortant, ils furent interrompus par Cassandra.

-Eh, les tourtereaux… Faudrait peut être trouver un autre endroit pour s'établir… On est en plein milieu d'une route. On est à la merci de tout brigands…

-Mais Cass'… On est fatigués…

-Eugène… Toujours à râler… Rattache Maximus pour bouger la Carriole. Moi et Raiponce, on va tenter de trouver un endroit où dormir…

Cassandra leva un sourcil devant l'air benêt d'Eugène, et secoua une main devant sa figure.

-EH OH ! Je sais que ça te coute beaucoup d'être utile, mais tu pourrais faire semblant d'écouter tout de même…

-Euh… C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas seul ici…

Il pointa du doigt une direction où l'on pouvait voir la fumée d'un feu de camps s'élever des arbres… En effet, mettant sa main en visière, Cassandra fixa le point lumineux et regarda son hibou.

-Va voir si c'est des bandits, ou bien des voyageurs. Nous aviserons selon.

Le volatile s'envola et disparut dans la forêt. Suivant la fumée, le hibou arriva dans une petite clairière tapisser d'une mousse dense et moelleuse sous ces pattes. Regardant les alentours, le rapace ne vit que deux silhouettes autour du feu. Se remettant en vol, Hiboux se posa sur une branche au dessus des deux voyageurs, les observant… A coté du feu, il y avait une petite forme enroulée dans une couverture, et il y avait une sorte de géant. L'oiseaux de proie observa plus intensément ce dernier, inquiet de ce que cette être énorme pourrait faire…

Celle ci se tourna soudainement vers lui, le fixant de ces étranges yeux lumineux. Alors que Hiboux commençait a paniquer, la chose leva ce qui lui servait de bras, et fit un simple salut avant de baisser la tête et regarder la petite forme qui dormait à ses cotés.

Le rapace les ausculta encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre son envol vers sa maitresse. Les êtres qui étaient dans la clairière n'étaient pas méchantes.

Arrivant sur l'avant bras de sa chère maitresse, il fit signe qu'il y avait aucun danger et hocha la tête pour indiqué le nombre de personne.  
Deux. Voilà, deux personnes étaient là-bas. L'un dormait et le second surveillait.

Après que Hiboux eut rapporté les informations, tout le groupe se posa la question si eux aussi pouvaient aller dans cette clairière pour y dormir…  
En soit, il était toujours plus prudent de dormir loin de la route, mais en soit, qui disait que les voyageurs n'allaient pas les attaquer ?

Suite a une discussion où la plus part ne voulait que fermer les yeux, Raiponce donna l'ordre d'aller dans la clairière. Ils se feront peut être même deux nouveaux amis.

La décision était prise.

La joyeuse bande alla donc vers la clairière, guider par Hiboux et le flair de Maximus.  
Ce dernier avait en soit un comportement assez étrange… Autre que l'odeur de la forêt et du feu de bois, il sentait une effluve qui ne lui était pas inconnu…

Mais il n'arrivait pas a mettre le mot ou le nom dessus…

Après quelque minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent enfin a clairière.  
Raiponce étouffa un cri de joie, sentant la mousse et la bonne odeur de fleurs qui émanait de l'endroit… Puis elle vit au loin, les deux voyageurs qu'avait vu Hiboux.

En effet, si l'un était une petite boule endormie entre deux racines d'un gros chêne, le second était un géant assis au coté de son ami. D'ou ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient que voir la silhouette. Une silhouette énorme...

Celle ci sembla bouger alors que Raiponce leva une main et salua le bon gros géant, un sourire au lèvre… L'être lui répondit en faisant un signe.  
Raiponce glapit de plaisir. Les deux personnes semblaient non hostiles. Avançant d'un pas rapide vers le géant, Raiponce commença à parler, espérant ne pas réveiller le second.

-Bonjour ! On vient en paix… On voulait juste vous demander si vous vouliez bien qu'on s'installe ici pour la nuit…

Puis un éclat lumineux, Cassandra poussant Raiponce sur le coté.

La chose ne bougea que quand l'épée de Cassandra fut retirée de son fourreau. Se mettant debout, il s'éloigna du feu pour se mettre devant eux dans un grincement d'acier…

-Cass', mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

-Ce n'est pas un être humain, Raiponce… C'est… C'est un automate !

La lumière verte fut à présent bien visible. L'automate resta cependant immobile, regardant les êtres humains qui étaient proche de son maître.  
Pendant ce temps là, Eugène avait lui aussi dégainé son épée et s'était mit au coté de Raiponce, accompagné de Lance.

Seul Raiponce regardait Cassandra, le visage illustrant son incompréhension.

-Un automate ? Tu veux dire comme ceux de…

La forme sous la couverture bougea lentement, surement dérangée par le bruit. Se retournant, a la lumière du feu de camps, le groupe put voir le visage de leur ennemi…  
Ce dernier se leva, le visage encore dans la brume et les cheveux en désordre, alors que Rudiger, bien plus en éveil, se mit a feuler en voyant les visages de ceux qui avait rendu son garçon si triste.

Tous se statufièrent en comprenant que c'était bien l'alchimiste devant eux.

-Varian ! Hurla de rage Cassandra. Comment ce fait-il que tu soit en liberté ?! Tu devrais être…

-En prison ? Oui, je sais…

Le brun retint ses remarques moqueuses avec difficultés.

Il devait faire comprendre a cette bande de guignol qu'ils avaient besoin de lui et de son savoir.  
Tout comme lui avait besoin des « pouvoirs » de Raiponce pour comprendre le mystère autour de ces rocs noirs.

Restant silencieux, Varian cherchait comment leur faire passer le message. Serrant Rudiger contre lui, il fixa le vide à la recherche de réponse…

-Alors ! Dit nous ! Comment t'es tu retrouvé ici ?! Cria de nouveau Cassandra.

-Vous me croyiez si je vous disais que j'ai été libéré pour bonne conduite ?

Un cri commun s'éleva dans la clairière.

-NON !

-Bah… Vous auriez raison. Je me suis évadé.

-Alors je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin !

Cassandra s'élança vers l'automate, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, des billes alchimiques leurs fut envoyer, les statufiant sur place…  
Les pieds collées au sol, le groupe se mit a gigoter pour se sortir de ce traquenard sous les yeux mortifiés de Varian.

Bon sang… Pourquoi devaient-ils être stupide a ce point là.

-Vous imaginiez bien que si je ne veut pas même un rat dans mon laboratoire, j'aurait prit des précautions pour un sommeil à la belle étoile…

Passant à coté de son automate, il posa la main sur le métal, et regarda son Robot.

-Repos. Mais reste en alerte. Au moindre geste brusque, met-toi en mode défense.

La lumière clignota une fois. Suite à cela, Varian prit une grande respiration et s'avança vers eux, le visage sérieux. Se stoppant à une certaine distance, il fixa le groupe et en particulier Raiponce.

-Je sais que vous me voyez comme un ennemi, et je dois reconnaître que j'ai fait des erreurs par le passé…

-Des erreurs, pouffa Eugène. C'est comme ça que tu appelles tes crimes ?

-Eugène… On te considère bien comme un ami ici, alors que tu es avant tout un voleur, non ? N'est ce pas là aussi des erreurs de jeunesse ?

Malgré le regard furieux de la bande sur lui, Varian n'avait pas put retenir cette pique.  
Ils n'étaient pas meilleur que lui, mais il semblait être le seul à voir leurs imperfections…

-Il est vrai que je me suis prit à des gens innocents, à la reine qui n'avait rien a voir avec cette histoire, aux gardes qui ne faisaient que leur travail, et aux villageois qui auraient put être blessés. Eux n'avaient rien demandé. Et même vous, Cassandra, Eugène, vous avez été des dégâts collatéraux… Et j'en suis désolé.

-Et tu crois que c'est en disant que tu es désolé que ça va tout régler ?!

-Pourtant c'était votre avis quand la trahison venait de votre chère princesse. Les excuses n'ont-elle de valeur que par des gens de sang royal ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

Cassandra bougea frénétiquement, la rage sur le visage alors que celui de Varian semblait juste sérieux et perplexe. Respirant une nouvelle fois profondément, il fit grimper Rudiger jusqu'à ses épaules pour pouvoir croiser les bras sur son torse.

-Sinon, revenons à nos affaires. Si je me suis échappé, c'est pour suivre la piste des rochers noirs et percer leurs secrets pour libérer mon père. Je n'ai aucune autre intention.

-Qu'est ce qui nous le prouve ?! Tu nous as bien mentis par le passé ! S'exclama Cassandra dont la bile commençait à lui monter.

Sa rage était bien plus intense que celle du reste du groupe.

Curieusement, Raiponce restait d'un calme olympien, écoutant Varian qui juste là, n'avait fait aucun geste hostile, seulement des réactions défensives.

-Si je voulais vous éliminer, je n'aurais pas gaspillé ma salive à vous parler. J'aurais commandé à mon robot de me débarrasser de vous.

Sa voix était plate, comme s'il annonçait des faits véridiques…

Ce qui était assez effrayant en soit.

Lance sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos. Déjà quand il avait été sur le champ de bataille contre lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce gamin puisse être une telle menace.  
Puis les robots étaient apparus, ces machines, sa rage…

Ce Varian était décidément bien terrifiant pour un enfant de son âge.

Et a présent, il annonçait qu'il s'était évadé de la prison de Corona sans une égratignure, avait traversé les mêmes épreuve du voyage mais seul, et à une vitesse vertigineuse…

Lance voyait bien les cicatrices que les menottes avait laissées aux poignets fragiles du garçon.  
Ca devait faire peut être une ou deux semaines qu'il était dehors… Et il les avait déjà rattrapés…  
Il les avait même dépassé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Varian ? Une médaille ?! Cracha de nouveau Cassandra.

Varian fronça quelques peu les sourcils, et soupira longuement. Ils ne facilitaient pas la discussion.

-Non. Un partenariat.

Le groupe resta quelques secondes silencieux avant que la surprise et la colère ne reviennent s'exprimer.

-Quoi ?! Tu crois vraiment que l'on va travailler avec…

-Explique-nous Varian. Pourquoi tu veux collaborer avec nous ?

Cassandra, et le reste de la bande fixa Raiponce comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser.  
Elle prenait cette proposition au sérieux ?

-C'est simple. Je veux libérer mon père. Si je ne peux pas observer comment la magie de vos cheveux interagie avec ces rocs, je perdrais énormément d'informations et de temps qui pourrait accélérer mes recherches. Et vous même avez besoin d'un spécialiste qui peut ausculter ces pierres et leurs comportements face aux éléments. C'est pour l'instant la meilleur alternative…

-Je ne comprend pas… Murmura Raiponce… Tu as l'air de nous haïr, et pourtant, tu es prêt à faire tout ça ?

-Pour mon père, je suis prêt à tout. Même à vous aider.

La voix de Varian était redevenue glaciale, ses yeux s'affinant sous la colère.

-On a pas besoin de ton aide ! Rétorqua violemment Cassandra.

Varian la regarda intensément, puis soudainement haussa les épaules, toute traces de rage envolée.

-Bien bien, alors je suppose que je ne vais pas rester là a vous regarder et continuer mon chemin. Je ne voudrais pas que vous m'attaquiez dans mon sommeil. Robot !

L'automate attrapa Varian et le posa sur son épaule. Il ramassa aussi quelques affaires qu'il mit dans son torse et mis la cape de son maitre sur ces épaules. Varian s'emmitoufla dedans, apparemment frigorifié, et tourna la tête vers le groupe.

-Mon piège se désagrégera au bout d'une heure ou deux. Sur ce…

-Attend Varian !

Le robot se stoppa, et Varian se tourna vers celle qui l'avait appelé. Raiponce se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de rendre son verdict.

-Je pense… Que tu as raison.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Cassandra.

-Mais enfin Blondie, tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à…

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Eugène… Mais d'intérêt. Chacun de nou gagner, et notre collaboration permettrait un gain de temps… N'est ce pas Varian ?!

-Enfin, princesse… Vous parlez avec des termes qui me sont familier. Répondit l'alchimiste, un sourire machinal aux lèvres.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord ? Pas de coup dans le dos !

-J'ai besoin de vous pour découvrir les secrets de ces choses. Alors, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous faire de mal. Et vous ? Est ce que vous allez me trahir ?

-Je te promets que non.

Le sourire de Varian se fana pour être remplacer par un regard glacial, sa voix rauque et sévère baissant d'octave, car si la colère muait sa voix.

-Votre parole ne vaut rien à mes yeux… Mais je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me donner une garantis… Ordonnez a vos amis de ne pas m'attaquer, ils reconnaissent votre haute naissance, alors il vous obéiront.

Même si les propos de Varian étaient blessant, Raiponce ne dit rien.  
Respirant doucement, elle haussa la voix.

-Je vous ordonne a tous de ne pas attaquer Varian. Sous aucun prétexte !

-Mais blondie…

-C'est un ordre !

Le silence se fit et lentement, chacun du groupe accepta l'ordre de Raiponce. Varian les observa, puis fixa Raiponce.

-Je suppose que nous avons notre accord.

Varian tendit sa main de nouveau gantée. Raiponce n'osa pas lui dire qu'il lui était étrange de voir un enfant se comporter comme un adulte, mais elle préférait cela à son comportement de criminel.  
Elle lui serra a main en retour.

Faisant un petit sourire mesquin, Varian donna la poudre pour libérer la troupe de son piège à Raiponce et alla rejoindre son robot. Celui ci resta immobile, mais voyant les autres bouger, il se mit en position d'attaque.

-Robot. Met toi seulement en position de défense, et surveille les durant mon sommeil. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de vous soit blessé…

Puis il jeta un regard à Raiponce qui libérait Eugène.

-Nous avons un contrat. Et espérons que chacun s'y tiendra.

Eugène allait lancer une remarque cinglante, mais Raiponce l'en empêcha.

-Oui. Pour le bien de Corona… Et pour ton père.

Varian fit un hochement de tête et alla rejoindre son feu de camps. Son robot s'assit lui aussi prés du feu de camps, les jambes en lotus. Varian prit sa cape et une couverture et se fit un nid dans le creux de ces jambes de métal, Rudiger se nichant contre son ventre.

Le robot, lui, ne les avait pas quitté des yeux, les surveillant de ses lumières vertes.

Quand le groupe fut délivré, ils décidèrent d'avoir un conseil de guerre le lendemain. Pour l'instant, tous s'installèrent à l'intérieur de la charrette, sauf Cassandra qui s'était montré intraitable.  
Elle surveillerait Varian cette nuit. Histoire d'être sur qu'il ne fasse rien.

Raiponce accepta, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'elle change d'avis.  
Puis elle devait digérer sa rage…

Avant de repartir dans la carriole, elle observa Varian, rouler en boule au sein de son robot, dormant presque a même le métal, Rudiger et le feu comme seul source de chaleur… IL semblait minuscule, et à présent qu'il avait retirer ses gants et ses chaussures pour dormir, elle aussi voyait les traces qu'avaient laisser les chaines sur sa peau.

Raiponce se faufila dans la charrette, et alla trouver le sommeil.

Mais il lui sembla qu'appart Shorty et Hook qui dormait déjà depuis un moment, seul Varian réussirait à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il eut une longue discussion dans la troupe de Raiponce.

Informant Shorty et Hook, le reste tentant de savoir si ils n'avaient pas fait une bourde monumentale.

C'était sans compter la princesse qui expliquait que malgré leur énorme contentieux, Varian était le seul à savoir faire de l'alchimie.  
Malgré son passé criminel, il était un génie…  
Ils avaient besoin de lui, autant que lui recherchait leur aide.

Eugène prit la main de Raiponce, sentant sa voix se serrer peu a peu.

Elle-même avait beaucoup de mal à côtoyer Varian.  
Ce n'était pas seulement sa colère envers lui pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était surtout la culpabilité.  
En soit, elle se sentait responsable d'une partie de ses actes, et pour elle, elle l'avait aidé à enterrer ce sourire dont Varian avait auparavant le secret.

Mais ce Varian-là avait été balayé par la rage et l'envie de vengeance, le laissant glacé et amer.

En soit, Raiponce espérait tout de même réussir à comprendre Varian, et peut être l'aider…  
Même si pour l'instant, il ne voulait aucune approche.  
Ils ne faisaient face qu'a son masque de mépris…

Mais elle devait prendre sur elle, et aller vers lui autant que possible.

Sortant de la charrette, ils tombèrent sur une Cassandra exténuée, surveillant un Varian profondément endormi et allongé n'importe comment. Le robot détourna la tête de Cassandra et replaça délicatement la couverture sur Varian, qui maugréa un peu avant de se retourner et de se cogner la tête contre le métal de son robot…

Grognant un peu, il tourna la tête vers Rudiger qui le fixait, un peu inquiet. Souriant gentillement, Varian lui caressa la tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je ne me suis pas fait mal… Enfin, pas trop…

Rudiger, ni une ni deux, grimpa le long des flancs de Varian et chercha toute trace de blessure, palpant le crâne de son maître avec prudence. Varian éclata d'un rire cristallin, et prit Rudiger dans ces bras.

-Je n'ai rien, Rudiger. Si ce n'est un peu faim… Tu veux bien voir si il y a la des fruits mûrs pas loin ? Je range le camps…

Rudiger roucoula un peu avant de partir rapidement dans la forêt. Ils semblaient avoir trouver leur méthode de fonctionnement. Varian rangea la couverture, et vérifia que le feu soit bien éteint. Puis, il fouilla dans sa sacoche pour sortir quelques gâteaux et une gourde a moitié pleine.

Puis se sentant observé, Varian croisa le regard de Raiponce.  
Soudainement son visage se ferma, son sourire disparut pour devenir une fine ligne pincée, ses yeux rétrécissant de colère, pour finalement devenir un peu plus paisible.

Il continua donc ses tâches quotidiennes, faisait comme si il ne voyait pas le reste du groupe.

Raiponce soupira longuement, se demandant une énième fois si ils n'avaient pas fait une erreur en acceptant Varian dans l'équipe, puis alla voir Cassandra qui regardait le vide, les yeux fixes et cernés.

-Cass'… Tu devrais aller dormir, il fait déjà jour…

-Non ! Il pourrait nous attaquer…

-Nous seront tous là pour l'arrêter… Et puis, vu que la vie de son père est en jeux, il ne fera rien qui pourrait contre balancer ses chances de le sauver…

-Peut être… Mais ne fait pas l'erreur de lui faire confiance, Raps… Il se serviras de chacune de tes faiblesses…

-Je sais… Mais il nous l'a bien dit hier… Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais bien d'intérêt… Et pour l'instant, le sien, c'est que l'on fasse équipe.

Cassandra hocha lentement la tête et alla dans la charrette se reposer quelques temps. Pendant ce temps, Eugène et Lance sortaient de quoi rassasier la troupe.

Varian accueillit Rudiger qui avait trouvé quelques pommes mures sur le chemin. Varian lui en laissa deux, en mit une autre de coté, et commença à manger la sienne.

Rudiger fit un peu l'idiot, tentant de distraire son maître qui malgré son sourire, semblait vide…

Raiponce se mordit un peu la lèvre d'incertitude…  
Elle voudrait bien lui dire de les rejoindre, ou du moins qu'il avait la possibilité de venir à eux…  
Mais elle ne voulait pas imposer son idée aux autres.

Tout avait eut des séquelles des plans de Varian… Sauf Shorty qui ne savait même plus qui il était.

Ils étaient en plein déjeuné, que Varian sautait sur l'épaule de son robot, Rudiger sur ses genoux.

-Je pars en avance. Vous arriverez bien a me rattraper en chemin, et si je croise une ville en route, je vous y attendrez.

-Attend attend, Varian !

Eugène s'était déjà levé et accourut prés de l'adolescent, qui calma de suite son automate. Cette personne faisait partit des gens à « surveiller »…  
Il fallait autre chose que son approche soudaine pour passer en mode attaque.

Puis, les ordres donnés, le brun fixa l'ancien voleur, demandant en un regard le pourquoi de cette interruption.  
Eugène passa sa main dans sa nuque, et souri brièvement à Varian.

-Même si ça fait chaud au cœur de voir tant d'énergie a sauvé notre cher Royaume, tu dois comprendre que maintenant que nous sommes une équipe, il faut que nous voyagions ensemble… Tu vois… Pour qu'on puisse… Bah, faire équipe ?

Varian fronçant un peu des sourcils, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Eugène. En soit, il ne voyait pas le problème, mais en effet, s'il devait observer le comportement des rochers en présence de la princesse, il devait être proche d'elle…

Cependant…

-Je vais en éclaireur, voir ce qui nous attend devant nous. Je reviendrais plus tard.

Avant que Eugène puisse dire un mot de plus, le robot avait fait un bond, quittant la clairière et disparaissant dans la forêt.

Les cheveux un peu hirsute suite a ce mouvement de l'air, Eugène grogna un peu, fulmina pour finalement soupirer et revenir à la table.  
Raiponce s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien…

-Merci d'avoir essayer…

-De rien blondie… Je sais ce que tu veux faire mais il faut un peu plus de temps…

Raiponce regarda étrangement Eugène qui l'invita a aller un peu plus loin, hors du groupe…

Marchant un peu, ils s'arrêtèrent dés que le brun pensa que c'était un bonne distance. Prenant les épaules de sa bien aimée, Eugène la regarda tristement.

-Je sais que tu te sens coupable vis à vis de Varian, et je sais que cette sensation pourrait te conduire a faire des erreurs… Bon, je pense que j'aurais beau te dire que tu n'y ait pour rien, tu ne m'écouteras pas, alors je vais plutôt t'aider. Ce qu'il faut c'est que l'on renoue le contact avec Varian. Et je pense être le mieux placé pour cela…

-Que…

-Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait… Il a de la rancœur envers toi car il part du principe que tu es fautive de ce qu'il s'est passé. Cassandra est trop en colère contre lui pour ouvrit une brèche. Varian ne connaît ni Lance, ni Shorty, ni Hook… Ou du moins, il sait juste qu'ils sont de ton coté. Mais pour ma part, il n'a pas de rancœur envers moi, et pour toi, je peux faire semblant de l'apprécier… Je peux, peut être, l'amadouer pour que tu puisses à ton tour communiquer avec lui.

-Mais Eugène, imagine qu'il s'en rend compte ?! Varian est dangereux, certes, mais il est surtout intelligent ! Si il comprend que tu lui as mentis pour t'approcher de lui… J'ai bien peur qu'il redevienne le monstre que l'on a combattu au vieux Corona.

Se voutant un peu, Raiponce revit avec horreur sa mère prisonnière, son père impuissant mais surtout, Varian qui les attaquait, pleurant de rage. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être face à ça…

-Oh… Blondie…

Relevant le menton de sa bien aimée, Eugène lui souri doucement…

-Raiponce… Il est peut être dangereux, mais tout ce que j'ai vu en cette matinée, c'est un gamin qui est en manque d'attention et qui n'a que son raton laveur ou une boite de conserve géante à qui parler. Il lui a même donner une sorte de comportement semi humain, tellement ce gosse est seul. Le début ne sera pas facile, mais personne ne résiste longtemps à mon charme !

Gloussant tout deux, Raiponce fut un peu soulager et enlaça son amour, alors que celui ci continuait a lui expliquer son plan…

-Et puis, j'imagine qu'il ne devait pas avoir de voisin bien causant en prison… Ca doit faire des semaines qu'il n'a pas parlé à un être humain… Et puis, c'est avant tout un gamin qui a perdu son père. Il s'accrochera à la première figure paternelle qu'il trouvera… Et pour vous princesse, je veux bien me dévouer.

-Arrête ta comédie… Et puis, si ça peut faire revenir l'ancien Varian…

Tout deux restèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de se décider d'aller vers le reste du groupe, mais avant de les rejoindre, Eugène glissa encore quelques mots à Raiponce.

-En attendant, tente de calmer le jeu avec Cass'… Normalement, elle est froide comme de la pierre, mais en contact avec Varian, c'est une bombe à retardement…

-C'est vrai… La trahison de Varian l'a vraiment affectée… Et le revoir si tôt, hors de la prison, n'a pas aidé… J'imagine qu'il a dû blessé des gens en s'évadant

-Je pense pas que nous puissions lui poser la question pour le moment… Mais si en soit, il a quand même dit qu'il était conscient de ses actes, et qu'il était désolé d'avoir impliquer des gens pas concernés, comme les gardes… Malgré tous ses mensonges, sur ce point, il avait l'air sincère. Si il part de ce principe, il n'a pas dû faire de victime en s'échappant.

-C'est vrai…

Varian regardait les alentours. Pas qu'il voulait vraiment jouer les éclaireurs pour cette bande de clowns, mais sentir leurs regards sur lui était devenu insupportable.  
Il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire pour esquiver ce genre d'observation, ceux qui le faisaient sentir comme une anomalie…

Se stoppant un peu plus loin, Varian découvrit une rivière. Auscultant l'eau de celle ci, il décréta qu'elle était pure, et qu'il pouvait en boire sans problème.  
Remplissant sa gourde, il vit avec joie Rudiger se jeter dans une minuscule crique ou le courant était moindre, permettant au raton laveur de patauger sans risque dans l'eau.

Voyant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, Varian décida lui aussi de prendre un bain.  
Ce fut donc avec joie qu'il se glissa dans l'eau fraiche, enlevant toute trace de sueur…

Bon sang, que ca faisait du bien de se sentir propre.

Il fronça par contre des sourcils en redécouvrant les plaies que lui avait laissé les menottes a ses poignets et a ses chevilles… Il avait espéré qu'elles disparaissent rapidement, mais elles semblaient que se rembrunir, formant des bleue sur sa peau, et même des croutes cicatricielles ou le métal avait entamés sa peau.

Massant les endroits douloureux, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait concocter un remède pour aider à la guérison des tissus… Mais bon, il était alchimiste, pas médecin…

Un grincement derrière lui le fit lever un sourcil perplexe. Il contempla donc avec surprise son robot regarder l'eau et s'en approcher…

-Robot ! Ne t'en approche pas, je n'ai pas encore réussi a te rendre étanche.

L'automate se stoppa soudainement, regarda son jeune maître, et recula pour s'asseoir plus loin de l'eau, mais assez prêt pour surveiller les environs.

Se lavant de la tête aux pieds, le jeune garçon vit Rudiger sortir de l'eau, s'ébouriffer et partir dans la forêt. Deux pommes n'avaient pas dû être suffisant.  
Rigolant un peu, Varian se rhabilla prestement pour suivre son compagnon a fourrure. Prenant sa sacoche avec lui, il fureta dans la forêt à la recherche de chose comestible. Il fit donc une réserve d'ortie et de pissenlits, ramassa des pommes et des noix, et pour finir, tomba sur un coin de champignons. Les observant, il vit que s'était une espèce comestible et en prit quelques un qu'il enveloppa dans un tissu. Il auscultait toujours deux fois des champignons, et sil ils étaient poison, valait mieux pas qu'ils touchent les autres denrées.

Il finissait de faire les provisions, et de les ranger dans son robot, pour appeler de suite Rudiger. Ce dernier revint, la truffe collante de jus de fruit. Lui aussi avait fait bonne pêche. Lui donnant un peu d'eau, Varian le hissa sur ses épaules et grimpa les flancs de son robot.

-Bon, continuons. Nous irons retrouver le groupe plus tard. Lent comme ils sont…

Sortant son carnet de recherche, il ouvrit une pochette ou il sortit un grand papier et commença a cartographier se qu'il avait croisé. N'ayant pas de carte de l'extérieur de Corona, Varian avait commencé à prendre des notes et à faire des schémas.

Après tout, il devrait bien rentré un jour à Corona pour sauver son père…

Cassandra se leva avec peine. Elle avait somnolé deux heures.

Ce n'est pas assez, mais elle refusait de dormir une minute de plus avec Varian dans les parages. Sortant de la carriole, elle fut estomaquée de voir le groupe en train de boire tranquillement du thé, Varian et son robot portés disparus.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Varian ?! Et qu'est ce que vous faites à manger ?! ET OÙ EST VARIAN ?!

-Ohhoh… Calme toi, la tueuse… Varian est parti en éclaireur et…

Eugène ne put finir son explication, qu'il fut de nouveau coupé par le langage acéré de la fille du capitaine de la garde.

-QUOI ?! ET VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSÉ FAIRE ?!

-Bah faut dire qu'on n'avait pas trop notre mot à dire…

-Cass', commença Raiponce, tout va bien. Nous ne sommes pas idiot au point de faire confiance à Varian, mais comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, il a besoin de nous. On a rien a craindre de lui pour le moment.

-Si ce n'est ses pièges et ses remarques venimeuses… Bon sang, j'arrive toujours pas a croire que ce gamin ait fait tant de dégât seul à Corona… Grommela Lance.

Eugène jeta un œil mauvais à Lance qui rougit aussitôt. L'idée était de calmer le jeux, par de jeter de l'huile sur le feu !  
Cassandra prit son épée et appela Hiboux.

-Je pars de suite à sa recherche, pour être sur qu'il n'est pas en train de nous faire un mauvais coup.

-Cass', tu restes ici. Si nous ne sommes pas encore partit, c'est parce que nous avons besoin de parler. S'il te plait…

Baissant la tête, Cassandra rangea son arme et regarda Raiponce.

-J'espère que tu ne fais pas tout ça parce que tu te sens coupable de quoi que ce soit vis a vis de lui. Il est le seul fautif de ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Allons parler en privé, tu veux bien ?

Partant à l'avant que la carriole alors que les garçons se réparaient aux départs dés le retour du dernier membre de l'expédition, Raiponce invita Cassandra à s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné… L'une a coté de l'autre, Raiponce prit une longue inspiration, voyant déjà le regard fermé de Cassandra.

Lui faire changer de comportement allait être plus long qu'elle ne pensait.

-Ecoute, Cass'… Je suis consciente que les actes de Varian t'ont profondément affectés, mais je vais te demander d'être moins agressive envers lui.

-Tu me demandes d'être sympathique avec ce sale traitre ?!

-Non, juste… Traite-le avec un peu plus de réserve… Peut être une ignorance polie ? Je sais que ce n'est facile pour personne, et en particulier pour toi, mais Varian est notre seule chance d'avancer rapidement sur cette enquête. Et pour ça, il faut que la communication soit possible…

-Est ce un ordre, princesse ?!

La voix de Cassandra était devenue glaciale, ses yeux acérés alors qu'elle devait imaginer l'alchimiste en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol, à ses pieds.  
Raiponce sentit sa bouche tiquée, alors qu'elle prenait un ton jusque là inconnu.

-Oui. C'est un ordre.

-Bien.

Se levant, Cassandra prit soudainement ses distances.  
Raiponce se sentait vraiment mal.

Il suffisait de dire le mot « Varian » pour que tout parte en cacahouète…

Un fracas se fit entendre et l'automate de l'alchimiste tomba dans la clairière, avec l'alchimiste et son animal de compagnie.

-Nous avons observé un périmètre de 10 kilomètres autour du camp, il n'y a personne. S'il vous faut des réserves d'eau, il y a une rivière en contrebas, à 4 kilomètres d'ici…

-Nous ?

Varian regarda Raiponce comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus idiote au monde.

-Oui, nous. Moi, Robot et Rudiger.

Eugène arriva en courant, attrapant Raiponce par les épaules et souriant à Varian.

-Ok, merci mon grand… Donc il n'y a personne ni devant à nous tendre un piège, ni à notre poursuite… C'est plutôt de bonne nouvelle dés le début de la journée…

Eugène émit un petit rire gêné alors que l'alchimiste le fixait, l'air perplexe. Il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Il tapota sur la carrosserie de son engin, et demanda.

-Etes vous enfin prêt à partir ? Je comprends à présent pourquoi j'ai réussi à vous dépasser en si peu de temps…

-Oui, nous sommes fin prêt. Mais nous nous arrêterons prendre de l'eau à la rivière que tu nous as indiquée.

Varian leva un peu les yeux mais ne dit rien.  
Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet… La carriole avançait au coté de l'automate, où l'alchimiste semblait être doucement bercé par les pas lents du robot.  
Il avait sur ses genoux un carnet où il notait scrupuleusement des informations, regardant autour de lui. Il surveillait aussi Rudiger qui trottait au coté de l'automate, voulant se dégourdir un peu les pattes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la rivières, puis reprirent la route, Varian toujours à regarder de droite a gauche, son carnet bombé par les feuilles volantes et autres.

Puis vint le moment du déjeuné, où tous réclamèrent un arrêt pour se sustenter…  
Avec bien sur les râleurs qui eux ne voulait pas perdre de temps…

Pour une fois que Varian et Cassandra étaient d'accord.

Eugène avait déjà commencé à faire un petit feu de camps quand il vit Varian revenir avec un peu de bois. Eugène se mit a glousser, et alla le voir.

-Tu sais, je pense que nous avons assez de bois pour faire un feu, mais c'est gentil de participer.

Varian lui jeta un regard de travers, et expliqua calmement.

-Non, ça c'est pour mon feu de camps. Nous sommes ennemi, je te rappelle…

-Non, pour l'instant, nous sommes associés. Nous devons apprendre à travailler ensemble. Et en soit, une fumée est moins repérable que deux.

Varian regarda le bois qu'il avait dans les bras, puis le sol, songeant que pour une fois, le non-Flynn Rider avait raison.  
Il soupira un peu et regarda le reste de la troupe qui s'affairait.

Eugène suivit son regard et comprit le malaise. Mais, il devait le faire, pour une bonne cohésion de groupe, et surtout pour Raiponce. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Varian, Eugène sortit son sourire charmeur et plein d'assurance.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerais d'eux.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet. Jusque là, c'est que dans leurs yeux que j'ai vu la peur.

Sortant de cette approche, Varian s'éloigna pour poser le tas de bois au coté du foyer prêt à être allumé. De son coté, Eugène avait retenu sa remarque.

L'alchimiste devrait être habitué à voir ce regard terrifié sur lui.  
Rien que ce que l'on disait sur lui, avant sa rencontre avec Raiponce, démontrait un rejet de cet être par les habitant de son village.

Finalement, c'était peut être se qui avait poussé ce gamin a un tel extrême.

Il n'avait eut que son père et Rudiger dans sa vie, ses voisins le rejetant par ses manières étranges et son intelligence que beaucoup voyait comme de la sorcellerie.

Ca ne faisait pas des semaines que Varian était seul, mais peut être des années.

Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Eugène.

Le gamin devait être endurcit face à la solitude, et il sera plus dur de briser sa carapace…

Mais restons positif, il semblait que le charme ravageur de l'ancien voleur faisait déjà son office…  
Du moins, c'est ce que Eugène espérait.  
Arrivant aux cotés de Varian, il prit son rôle de parrain au sérieux, et prit une voix qui se voulait viril.

-Je viens t'aider à allumer le feu. Parce que avec du bois un peu humide, ca complique vraiment les choses…

Mais le brun avait déjà sortit une fiole d'ou quelques cristaux tombèrent et jeta une bille alchimique, embrassant le foyer en quelques millisecondes.  
Rangeant la fiole dans sa poche, Varian se mit en lotus prêt du feu et sortit des champignons bolets et des pommes qu'il découpa en quartier pour en faire des brochettes qu'il planta prêt du feu.

-J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller. Va plutôt aider les autres, ils semblent quelque peu… Encombrés.

-De quoi ?

Avant qu'Eugène ne puisse comprendre, un tintamarre de casserole se fit entendre.  
Ils s'étaient tous emmêlés les pattes et avaient chutés avec panache.  
Eugène partis les aider pendant que Varian s'allongea, regardant le ciel, les deux mains derrière sa tête.

Il était agacé par la lenteur de ses nouveaux associés…  
C'est vrai que par sa technologie, il n'avait pas a manipulé tout un bric-à-brac pour s'en sortir, mais s'arrêter le midi ?

S'était une pure perte de temps…

Ils n'étaient pas en croisière, mais en croisade bon sang ! Ils étaient en guerre contre les rocs noirs, pas en voyage touristique.

Ravalant une fois de plus sa rage, il sentit que ses denrées étaient cuites et donc mangeable.  
Il allait prendre sa nourriture quand Eugène se mit encore en travers de sa route.

-Tu prends place à table ? Tu pourras manger ton repas plus correctement…

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt… Mon but n'est pas d'avoir des relations amicales avec vous…

-Mais ça ferait tellement plaisir à Rudiger…

Eugène dévoila la scène, pariant que Varian ne pourrait faire de peine a son seul ami.  
Aussi gentil qu'il soit, Rudiger était heureux de voir d'autre personne que son maître.

Et si son garçon avait de la haine envers les deux femmes, et un peu moins pour le brun, les trois autres n'avaient rien fait contre son maître. C'était donc avec joie qu'il avait commencé à s'amuser avec Lance, qui semblait le plus heureux et le moins… Alcoolique ?

Bref, c'était le meilleur choix.

Varian eut un air contrarié. Mais il comprenait, se n'était pas facile pour le raton laveur…  
Puis ça lui ferait mal de blesser son ami en le contraignant à rester loin des autres…

Eugène l'attrapa par le bras, le poussant se mettre debout et l'emmena vers la table tout en expliquant a quel point se serait bien que Rudiger soit plus en contact avec les autres sans à devoir faire un choix…

Ni une ni deux, Varian se retrouvait assis entre Eugène et Lance…  
Soudainement, l'alchimiste se sentait un peu… Ecrasé par les deux présences conséquentes à coté de lui…

Rudiger lui était juste en joie de voir son maître proche de lui et fit le tour de son cou, exprimant son contentement pour retourner voir l'étrange petite chose qui sentait l'alcool et ne savais pas parler correctement.

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une assiette avait été posée devant lui avec un ragout de légume et du lard…  
Haussant un sourcil, Eugène prit à nouveau parole avec un enthousiasme que Varian ne comprenait pas…

Comme la plus part du reste du groupe…

Seul Raiponce et Lance avaient comprit la démarche.  
La méfiance les un envers les autres allait les épuiser, et pouvait même les mettre en danger en cas échéant… Il fallait donc établir un certain lien pour que le groupe fonctionne correctement.

Et puis, si Varian était plus proche, il était aussi plus facile de le surveiller, non ?

C'est ainsi que Lance, à présent dans la confidence, prit aussi part aux jeux.  
Puis, lui et Eugène comprenait assez bien les enfants, ils avaient bien réussit avec Red et angry…

-Allez, mange ça ! A force de manger que des pommes et autres… Trucs… Venant de la forêt et en si petite quantité, tu ne vas jamais grandir.

-J'ai déjà préparé ma nourriture…

-Oui, mais elle a déjà été mangée.

-QUOI ?!

Se retournant, Varian tomba sur le coupable…

Rudiger…

Grognant un peu, il fulmina dans Rudiger revint a ces cotés.  
Sale bestiole…

-Rudiger ! Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ?!

Le raton regarda son maitre, puis changea son air surpris en yeux mouillés…  
Varian grinça un peu des dents… Puis finalement soupira.

-Qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de toi, Rudiger…

Se tournant vers l'assiette qu'on lui avait imposée, il enleva ses gants, prit sa fourchette et tapota un peu la nourriture… Lance, lui, s'était jeté sur la nourriture comme la misère sur le vieux Corona, et avait déjà fini la moitié de sa part…

Varian détourna les yeux de ce glorieux spectacle et rebaissa les yeux sur son assiette.

Il finit par déguster les légumes. Ce n'était pas mauvais…  
C'était même assez bon, et ça le changeait de sa nourriture un peu cuisinée primairement.

Il mangea les trois quarts de son assiette, dégustant chaque bouchée.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait avoir un repas aussi riche.  
Quand son repas fut fini, il sentit un regard sur lui.

C'était Lance, l'ami de Eugène.  
Un ancien voleur lui aussi…

Ce dernier fixait d'une façon impolie ces poignets…  
Ou plutôt les marques qu'elles portaient. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas beau a voir, mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas a les fixer ainsi.

Croisant les bras, Varian se sentit soudainement très mal. Si le reste du groupe discutait, ils finissaient toujours par jeter un œil sur lui, pour le surveiller…  
Ne supportant plus ces regards, il se leva.

-Je vais éteindre le feu, puis je pense que nous devrions repartir. Nous avons encore du chemin à faire avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Se fut de trop pour Cassandra qui tapa du poing sur la table, jetant un regard venimeux à l'alchimiste.

-Tu n'as pas à donner des directives ! Déjà que l'on te supporte à cette table à cause de la pitié de ce crétin d'Eugène, ne pense pas que l'on te suivras.

-Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais un conseil.

Eugène et Raiponce se levèrent, parfaitement synchronisés, pour tenter d'arrêter la dispute qui semblait s'être déclencher…  
En soit, s'était surtout Cassandra qu'il fallait calmer.

Varian, lui, ne faisait que de dévisager un peu son ancienne amie pour se diriger vers le feu, mais fut stoppé par les cris de Cassandra.

-NON, Raiponce, je ne vais pas me calmer, alors qu'un criminel est à notre table ! Tu es peut être assez naïve pour croire à ses explications, mais pas moi ! Il a peut être fait d'autre victime avant d'arriver ici ?! J'en suis même certaine ! Combien de personnes ont été blessé lors de son évasion, hein ? Combien de personne a t-il sacrifié pour sa liberté.

-Cassandra, je suis presque sur que Varian n'a pas fait de blessé… N'es ce pas Varian ?

De nouveaux au cœur de la conversation, Varian resta prêt du feu, et regarda tour à tour Cassandra, Eugène et Raiponce. Autant dire la vérité.

-Je pense que personne n'a été blessé durant mon évasion. Il n'y a eut que des pertes matérielles.

-C'est bizarre, mais vu que tu vois les gens comme des pions, j'ai du mal a être rassurée quand tu dis « des pertes matériels » ! Si tu as fait du mal a mon père, je te jure que…

-Le capitaine de la garde était en pleine forme quand j'ai quitté Corona, le roi Frédéric aussi d'ailleurs…

Raiponce emmena Cassandra un peu plus loin pour la calmer, alors qu'Eugène chuchotait à l'oreille de Varian.

-Soit dit en passant, comment tu as fait pour t'échapper ?

-Un alchimiste ne révèle jamais ses formules.

-Normalement, ce n'est pas un magicien ?

-Oui, mais la magie ça n'existe pas. Ce n'est que de la science non-maitrisée ou incomprise.

Se retournant vers le feu, Varian se fit de nouveau alpaguer par Eugène.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire comment tu as fait ? Au cas ou je me retrouve enfermé de nouveau avec Cassandra dans les cachots de Corona…

-Je pense qu'il y a moins de chance que tu te retrouve enfermé que moi, qui sera directement reconduit là bas si on me retrouve. Je compte bien garder mes astuces pour moi…

Eugène ne sut plus trop quoi dire après cette déclaration. Il était vrai que Varian restait un criminel en fuite. Et après avoir libéré son père, il serait surement condamné à fuir Corona et ses environs…

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espéré c'est que l'aide qu'il aurait apporter à la princesse lui ferait une remise de peine…  
Peine qui s'était alourdit par sa fuite et les dégâts qu'il avait causé…

Eugène observa Varian éteindre le feu, le visage impassible.

Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il voulait sortir ce gosse de cette spirale, ce cercle vicieux qui le poussait vers le banc des condamnés.

**Hmmm… La prise de contacts avec le groupe n'est pas des plus calme, mais c'est compréhensible…  
Merci d'avoir lu, et d'être arrivé jusqu'ici !  
La dessus, je vous dit a bientôt pour la suite !****i**


	4. Le village

**Hey ! Hello everyone !  
****Vous ne l'attendiez pas, mais la suite de ce récit est arrivée !  
Bref, nous verrons dans celui là un peu plus de psychologie, et comportements du groupe et de leurs nouveaux membres.  
J'ai essayé de ne pas les faire tous cruels, mais c'est compliqué quand tu ne regarde que de leurs point de vue...**

**Bref, dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise (ou du moins, vous fasses passer le temps) et je remercie les lecteurs et ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite ^^**

**La dessus, je vous laisse a la lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Le village

Seize jours s'étaient écoulés dans le même rythme…

La nuit était arrivée, les forçant à s'arrêter.  
Eugène resta a distance de Varian, histoire que le jeune homme ne se referme pas de suite.  
Il devait y aller doucement.

Ils avaient donc dormit autour du feu de camp, Varian roulé en boule devant les braises incandescentes.  
Le jour ou il se mettrait à pleuvoir, il faudrait peut être prévoir un endroit pour l'alchimiste dans la carriole, pour qu'il ne soit pas sous la pluie, à tenter de dormir.

Le lendemain, Varian était déjà partit en éclaireur…  
Du moins le robot n'était plus là, Rudiger non plus.

Préparant le petit déjeuné avec Raiponce, l'ex-voleur leva son ami Lance et lui demanda d'aller chercher de l'eau.  
Ils s'étaient installés prêt d'une rivière, il était facile d'aller en chercher.

Lance soupira bruyamment pour la forme, prit deux seaux et partis en direction des bruits d'eau…  
Arrivant à la rivière, il commença a prendre l'eau dans ses seaux quand l'un d'eux lui glissa des mains.

Surpris, l'homme regarda le contenant en bois partir avec le courant, quand enfin il eut une réaction.

Bon sang !  
Il devait le rattraper sinon Cassandra ferait de lui du Carpaccio.

Courant le long de l'eau, Lance sauta de rocher en rocher pour atteindre le seau, qui se fichait bien de la gravité, que les rochers soit humides et de tout le reste.  
Puis un moment, le seau se stoppa a cause d'une branche basse, permettant à Lance de récupérer son bien.

Mais alors qu'il allait repartir, il entendit des grognements, et autres fulminations, d'une voix qu'il commençait à connaître.

Avançant un peu plus, il vit le jeune homme, les bras et les pieds plongés dans l'eau, un air douloureux au visage.  
Il avait les cheveux trempés et il avait enlevé sa chemise montrant au jour un corps d'une maigreur terrifiante.

Mais Lance ne put fixer ce corps blessé longtemps que Varian se redressait, sortant ses mains de l'eau glacial. Les blessures autour de ces poignets étaient rouge vif, et Lance pouvait imaginer la pulsions de l'inflammation dans ses plaies.

Varian y toucha à peine qu'une autre grimace déforma son visage.

Puis respirant lentement, il enleva ses pieds de l'eau, eux aussi cerclés de plaies horribles à voir… Alors que Varian allait remettre ces bottes, Lance le stoppa.  
Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il fallait soigner ça au lieu de faire comme rien n'était…

-Varian, attend ! Tu vas te faire mal…

Varian se redressa complétement, le faciès surpris et furieux.

Un membre du groupe avait vu ses blessures.  
Il savait qu'il était en mauvaise condition physique.

Le voyant reculer comme une bête acculée, Lance compris qu'il fallait se montrer patient pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un adversaire, mais un adulte comprenant qu'un enfant avait besoin d'aide.

-Varian, je ne vais rien te faire… Juste, il faut aller voir un médecin, qu'on puisse soigner tes plaies, il faudrait pas que ça s'aggrave…

-Je sais… J'ai repéré un village a quelques kilomètres, je pensais demander des soins là bas…

-D'accord… Etait c'est pour ça que tu étais si pressé de repartir ?

Varian se gratta un peu la nuque, gêné de s'être fait découvert.

-En partie…

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire Varian, on se serait dépêchés.

-Il faut dire que la communication entre nous est un peu tendue… Et puis, on serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre.

-D'accord, mais pour l'instant ne remet pas tes bottes ou tes gants. Il faut que l'on bande ça avec quelques choses de propre… Il doit y avoir des bandages dans la charrette…

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Varian reprit sa chemise et la revêtit. Puis voyant Lance reprendre les seaux pleins d'eau, Varian décida de l'aider.

-Robot ? Tu veux bien porter les seaux ? N'en renverse pas.

Lance déposa donc les lourdes charges, reprises délicatement par l'automate…  
Varian prit ses gants et ses bottes pour marcher aux cotés de Lance.

Ce dernier imaginait bien que Varian avait lui aussi besoin d'hygiène. Il était vrai qu'eux avaient une installation, bien que rudimentaire, sanitaires dans la charrette, leur permettant de se laver simplement et à l'abri des regards.

Arrivant au camp, Varian lâcha dans un soupir :

-Je vais prendre la charge de réapprovisionner l'eau… Ca ira bien plus vite, et surtout je n'aurais pas ce genre de mauvaise surprise.

Lance émis un rire gêné et promis d'avertir le groupe, en espérant que Cassandra ne voit pas ça comme un plan pour tous les empoisonner.  
L'ex voleur alla dans la charrette, récupérer des bandages alors que Varian donner à boire a Rudiger et une pomme.

Alors que Lance s'approchait de Varian, ce dernier lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas de citron dans leurs réserves. Acquiesçant, Lance comprit que c'était a lui d'aller le chercher.  
Varian n'allait pas faire l'affront d'entrer dans leurs abris.

Il revint donc avec le dis fruit, alors que l'alchimiste lui s'amenait avec un couteau.  
Sans une ni deux, il trancha le citron et serra les dents alors qu'il arrosait ses plaies avec cet acide citrique.  
C'était barbare, mais au moins, il était sur que les plaies étaient nettoyées.

Il étouffa un glapissement de douleur quand il s'occupa de ses chevilles, plus blessées encore que ses poignets, puis demanda les bandages à Lance.  
Les bandages n'étaient pas glorieux, mais ils avaient le mérite de remplir leurs fonctions.  
C'était déjà ça.

La table était mise, le petit déjeuné aussi.

Eugène vit Varian et Lance cote à cote, et comprenant que le grand avait décidé de lui aussi faire un effort et de créer des liens avec leur ancien adversaire. S'approchant d'eux, il prit les deux compagnons par les épaules pour les pousser vers la table du petit déj', empêchant l'alchimiste de se défiler cette fois.

Ca cassait l'ambiance de voir le gamin manger seul dans son coin avec pour seul compagnie le robot et son raton laveur.  
Et si au départ beaucoup avait prit le parti de l'ignorer, il était rapidement devenu extrêmement utile à l'équipe.

Personne ne faisait de feu plus vite que lui, et il visitait les alentours repérant rivières, endroits où s'approvisionner…  
Eugène avait même comprit que les gribouillis que faisait le jeune homme dans son carnet étaient en fait une ébauche de carte, plantant de décors au cas où ils devraient rebroussés chemin.

En soit, si ce n'était sa froideur envers eux, Varian faisait beaucoup d'effort.  
Et les deux hommes décidaient de lui répondre en l'aidant à s'intégrer au groupe.

Eugène travaillait sur l'intégration globale dans le groupe, et Lance tentait de rassurer Varian sur leurs intentions, et donc de l'aider à s'ouvrir a eux…

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous autour de la table, une tasse de thé devant eux et quelques gâteaux secs.

Varian avait tout de même limité leur charité en mangeant ses propres provisions, mangeant donc encore une pomme. Puis Lance poussa vers lui la tasse de thé, lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

-Tu devrais boire ça, ca va te réchauffer, tes cheveux sont encore trempés.

Jetant un regard un peu noir, genre « Me dit pas ce que je dois faire », l'alchimiste prit tout de même le récipient et gouta la boisson fumante.

Il reposa la tasse, tentant de cacher une grimace de dégout, puis finalement sa dignité partie et il but une grande gorgée d'eau pour faire partir le gout.

-Beurk… Je n'imaginais pas que ça avait ce gout là… Je suis déçu. J'avais toujours crut que c'était délicieux.

Lance rigola un grand coup et tapota le dos de l'adolescent.

-Au début, moi aussi je n'aimais pas ça… Mais tu devrais quand même boire ou manger quelque chose de chaud…

Il est vrai que Varian était plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses lèvres bleus mettait en exergue ses frissons de froid.  
Se retirant de la poigne de Lance, Varian but le reste de la tasse.  
Ce n'était pas bon, mais au moins, il sentait ces tremblements s'atténuer. Il fuyait de la table pour aller vers le feu quand il vit son robot se diriger vers lui.

-Robot ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le Robot s'arrêta devant le jeune homme, et prit un temps infini pour s'agenouiller.  
Puis il ouvrit le compartiment où il y avait les affaires de son maitre et sortit, du bout de la pince, la cape de Varian pour lui mettre maladroitement sur les épaules et lisser délicatement le tissu sur le dos de l'adolescent.

Bouclant la cape sur ses épaules, le brun regardait étrangement son automate.  
Il n'avait pas donné d'ordre pourtant… Etait ce un problème de programmation de sa part ?

Son robot avait que des ordres simples et des actions limités…  
Comment avait il pu comprendre que lui, être de chaire et de sang, était blessé par un élément que son robot ne connaissait pas, et savoir comment parer à ce désagrément.

Peut être qu'il avait fait cela par mimétisme.  
Le voyant lui et les autres mettre de plus gros vêtement que le froid se faisait ressentir…

Plus tard, il devra regarder sous le capot, être sur que ce n'était que ça…

Remerciant son automate d'un hochement de tête, il l'escalada pour sortir quelques un de ces produits. Il devait refaire quelques billes alchimistes, toujours dans le soucis d'en être a court au mauvais moment.

Cassandra s'était éloigné de la table. Varian était vraiment un parasite.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment tout le groupe pouvait se faire avoir par ce gamin.  
Il n'y avait donc qu'elle qui se rappelait ce qu'il avait voulu leur faire ?  
Qu'il avait commis un acte de haute trahison ?

Mais surtout ce qu'elle trouvait dangereux, c'était sa manière de se rendre indispensable, et familier avec une partie du groupe. Elle voyait bien que Lance et Eugène s'étaient tout deux approchés du jeune homme.  
Le premier avait même semblé soucieux pour le criminel qu'ils devaient trainer avec eux comme un boulet de plomb.

Peut être qu'il arrivait à avoir les autres avec son regard perdu et son sourire timide, mais pas elle. L'épéiste savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, cachant un menteur, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Même le meurtre.

Décidée de mettre les point sur les i, elle se dirigea vers le brun, installé au sol à faire quelques produits dangereux. Se campant derrière lui, elle commença les hostilités.

-J'en est assez de ton Cinéma.

-Bonjour Cassandra.

-Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ton jeu de petite victime, tu te trompes. Je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau contrairement aux autres, qui sont bien trop gentil pour voir ce que tu es réellement. Un monstre.

Varian se stoppa dans son geste, mais ne leva pas les yeux vers son adversaire.  
Restant quelques instant figé, il continua son travail, alors que Cassandra s'engouffrait dans la faille.

-Je me suis toujours demandée, après notre première rencontre pourquoi ta réputation était celle un homme horrible et dangereux. Après tout, tu étais juste un gosse de 14 ans, l'air benêt et maladroit… Mais a présent je comprend mieux. Pour une fois que la réputation est en dessous de la réalité.

Cassandra arrêta le tir, attendant une réaction de son ennemi, qui ne fit que répondre d'un ton plat.

-Si tu es juste venu me dire ça, tu peux repartir. Je suis occupé.

Soudainement, Cassandra attrapa Varian par le col, le soulevant un peu du sol.

-Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas décrédibiliser par quelqu'un comme toi.

-Tu le fais très bien toute seule, Cassie.

-Cassandra ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Cassandra relâcha l'adolescent et se retourna pour voir Eugène la fixer avec stupeur.  
C'était pas elle qu'il fallait regarder comme ça !

Alors que Varian se remettait au travail, Cassandra lui attrapa le poignet, et le tira vers elle pour que le brun la regarde.

-Je te surveille.

Puis elle le relâcha alors que Lance arrivait vers eux. Il croisa Cassandra, qui le regarda de travers, et arriva aux coté de Varian qui se massait le poignet, ses gants cachant les dégâts des menottes sur sa peau.

S'accroupissant au coté de Varian, il lui demanda si il allait bien…  
Varian retira juste son gant et vit les bandages se tâcher peu à peu de sang…  
Ca avait dû se rouvrir… Rien de bien grave

-Ce n'est rien… Il faudra penser à prendre la route. Il y a une ville pas très loin, se serait bien d'y être pour la nuit… Et ce matin, je n'ai pas put faire le périmètre habituel… Je n'ai put qu'observer 5 kilomètres autour de nous.

-D'accord, on sera plus attentif sur le chemin… Mais il faut vraiment que tu ailles voir un médecin.

-Ce ne sera possible qu'en ville.

Se levant, Varian ramassa ses affaires grimpa sur le robot qui se mit en marche, Rudiger sur ses épaules.

La troupe avançait bien et ils étaient prés de la ville.  
Ils devaient y être à midi, et ils pourront y passer la nuit.

Il fallait dire que malgré tout, Varian sentait que ses os n'aimaient plus trop dormir dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Et encore, il avait eut de la chance de ne pas avoir été saucé par la pluie.

Remettant correctement sa cape sur ces épaules, il sentit soudainement Rudiger se tendre sur ses épaules. A peine eurent-ils avancés d'un pas qu'un groupe de brigand arrivait devant eux, armé jusqu'aux dents.

Varian resta silencieux, alors que les voleurs faisaient leurs dialogues habituels, et jeta un regard à son robot.

Devait-il leur jeter de suite l'artillerie lourde à la figure ?

Il se mit simplement à son aise et observa le reste du groupe tenté de parlementer avec leurs ennemis.  
Il eut un gout amer dans la bouche.

Apparemment, le dialogue et les compromis étaient réellement destinés aux autres…  
Lui n'avait que des promesses sans valeurs.

Après quelques palabres sans intérêts, ils décidèrent de passer à l'attaque.  
Varian resta stoïque, les observant quand une lame froide se retrouva sous sa gorge. Un homme à l'haleine avinée cria au reste du groupe.

-Si vous voulez pas que ce gosse crève, abandonner tout de suite vos armes ! Donnez nous tous ce que vous avez, et il s'en sortira sans une égratignure… Compris les mioches ?!

Alors qu'Eugène avait le visage qui se décomposait, Raiponce prit à pleine main une mèches de ses cheveux pour attaquer le brigand.  
Mais en soit, tout actes s'arrêtèrent quand le ricanement de Varian se fit entendre…

-Pourquoi tu rigoles crétin ?!

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé de cible…

L'homme ne put rien dire qu'un monstre velu l'attrapa par les épaules pour le jeter au loin, lui faisant rencontrer un tronc d'arbre avec violence.

La chose hurla vers le ciel et se jeta sur le reste des brigands qui ne pouvaient que contempler cette monstruosité galoper vers eux, la bave aux lèvres.  
La plus part firent de beaux vols planés, certains furent marqués des griffes de Rudiger, apposant sa marque…  
Le reste fut repoussé par l'automate de Varian qui put agir dés que celui ci fut hors de ses épaules.

Le groupe disparut, hurlant face à cette sorcellerie, et à cette aberration de la nature.

Alors que Rudiger regardait les brigands, sa truffe se tourna lentement vers le reste du groupe, cherchant sa prochaine victime.  
Il semblait regarder Cassandra avec véhémence, quand l'appel de son maître se fit entendre.

-Rudiger ! Vient ! C'est fini.

La chose quitta le reste du groupe du regard et alla vers son garçon qui était à nouveau prêt de sa machine pour aller vers lui.  
La chose énorme s'arrêta devant Varian et, avec d'une manière étrangement méticuleuse, ausculta l'enfant, son cou, sa tête.

Ses pattes ne semblaient plus si griffus, sa truffe plus du tout baveuse… Et son regard meurtrier était devenu inquiet et en même temps soulagé.

Riant un peu et le sourire jusqu'au oreilles, Varian se mit à gratouiller derrière les oreilles de son compagnon, sa tête prenant tout son torse.

-Qui c'est le plus génial de tous, hein ?! C'est toi, hein mon pépère !

Puis se prenant une léchouille monstrueuse sur le visage, Varian mima un énorme dégout pour grattouiller de nouveau son compagnon derrière la tête et au menton.

Après un remerciement en règle, Rudiger reprit sa forme normale et grimpa sur les épaules de Varian, semblant quelques peu fatigué.  
Lui caressant le pelage, Varian remonta sur son robot.

-Bon, nous pouvons repartir. A moins que vous voulez les emmener avec nous ?

Lance émit un rire un peu pincé et déclina l'invitation.  
Tous se remirent en route, dans le silence le plus total.

Il n'y avait que Rudiger qui était joyeux, nourris amoureusement par son maitre qui lui épluchait une pomme pour lui après l'avoir confortablement installé dans sa cape. Si ca s'était pas être traité comme un roi !

Pour les autres, s'était un peu plus compliqué.

Par le surgissement de Rudiger sans que Varian n'ait à lever le petit doigt, ils s'étaient soudainement retrouver face à une réalité assez froide.

Si par malheur Varian décidait de se retourner contre eux, le combat serait serré…

Ils avaient beau être en supériorité numérique, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer…  
Ce fut donc dans ce silence total que la troupe arriva dans le village, chaleureux, mais délabré ou ils passeraient la nuit…

Varian regarda à droite, à gauche, laissant le reste de la troupe s'extasier face à ce petit village typique. Bon en soit, c'était surtout Raiponce qui courrait dans tout les sens, jetant un œil à toute les échoppes et parlant à tout les passants…

Cassandra tentait de contenir la princesse alors que le non-Flynn restait à ces cotés, regardant un peu autour de lui.

Si les passants venaient voir Raiponce avec sa charrette comme un spectacle de marionnette, lui et son guerrier de métal n'attiraient que les regards inquiets, créant un vide autour de Varian.

Dans une foule, c'était le summum de l'ironie.

Alors que quelques enfants inconscients s'approchaient du robot, les yeux écarquillés d'admiration et d'interrogation, Rudiger sauta sur les épaules de Varian, peu habitué à tant de monde.

Varian alla voir un des enfants et lui demanda si il y avait une forge pas loin.  
Si le premier enfant le regarda fixement pour finalement baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, un autre s'élança vers Varian pour lui apporter l'information.

Le remerciant chaleureusement, Varian partit vers le lieu, dans l'espoir de pouvoir marchander avec le dirigeant, offrant un peu de savoir et de billes alchimiques contre la possibilité de s'installer dans son établi.

Son robot avait des comportements étranges, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le lâche pendant le voyage…

L'après midi s'était déroulé lentement pour le groupe, qui se mit à chercher Varian quand le diner fut venu.  
Alors qu'ils demandaient autour d'eux si ils n'avaient pas vu un guerrier géant de métal avec un enfant, on leur indiqua la petite forge du patelin.

Eugène et Lance décidèrent d'aller le chercher, tombant sur une scène quelque peu comique.

Le robot était assis, penché en avant, alors que sa tête était au sol, décrochée du torse. Seul les jambes de Varian dépassaient du corps de métal, le reste aux prises des mécanismes.

Puis la voix de Varian se fit entendre.

-Bien Robot, lève le bras droit !

Le corps le fit alors que la tête émit deux bips.

-Bras gauche !

Le corps fit encore que ce que son maitre avait ordonné, puis refit deux bips…  
Varian s'extirpa de la cage en métal, le visage sombre de cambouis, les bras et le tablier recouverts eux aussi de graisse de machine.

Glissant sur le corps de son Robot, il se maintenait à quelques centimètres du sol avant le lâcher le col de son automate, atterrissant sur ses pieds.

-Non, tout est parfait… Remet ta tête, je vais la raccrocher.

Le robot pris sa tête, alors qu'Eugène toussotait pour attirer l'attention de Varian.

-Heuu… C'est l'heure de manger… Mais faudra peut être que tu te laves avant, histoire que tu n'avales pas plus de métal que d'aliment.

Rudiger sauta de joie à l'idée de se remplir la panse, contrairement à Varian, qui se passa la main dans les cheveux, les rendant plus sale encore, et collant sa mèche en arrière, montrant au grand jour son visage émacié…  
Même si les saletés cachaient bien d'autres détails.

-Je peux pas laisser mon robot sans tête.

-Ca peut bien attendre quelques heures, non ?

Voyant qu'on ne le lâcherait pas, Varian suivit les deux hommes et vit l'auberge qu'ils avaient choisit. Soufflant un peu, l'alchimiste grogna.  
Ils n'auraient pas put choisir un palais carrément ? Ca allait couter extrêmement cher…

-Tu peux nous remercier, on a eut la gentillesse de te réserver une chambre, vu que tu es partis directement dés notre arrivée dans ce village.

-Génial… Comme ça, je suis sûr de perdre mes économies en quelques jours. Il n'y a que vous qui êtes aidés par la famille royale, je vous signale.

Payant sa chambre sous le regard un peu désolé dans deux gusses et celui dégouté de l'aubergiste, le brun put découvrir une chambre plutôt coquette, et une salle de bain.  
Normal qu'avec un tel luxe, la somme soit rondelette.

Il alla directement dans la salle de bain prendre un bain. Il eut aussi la bonne surprise de voir qu'il y avait de l'eau chaude.  
Ce fut donc après une longue séance de détente que Varian redescendit en bas pour prendre de la nourriture et aller se coucher.

Finalement, une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon diner, il ne l'avait pas volé !

Comme d'habitude, il s'installa dans un coin de la table, Eugène surveillant qu'il ne disparaisse pas de sa vue. Le diner se passa plutôt bien, Cassandra étrangement détendu, Raiponce faisant l'animatrice de la table et Varian concentré à ses idées quelque peu abstraites.

Puis voyant les bandages de Varian, Lance lui demanda discrètement s'il était aller soigner ses plaies.

Varian le fixa, perplexe, puis se rappela.  
Avant l'attaque et le problème de son robot, il devait surtout aller voir un guérisseur.  
Il devrait le faire demain matin, avant leurs départ.

Sur ceux, Varian quitta la table pour aller se coucher.  
Il se sentait étrangement fatigué par le voyage aujourd'hui…

S'allongeant sur le matelas, Rudiger se couchant contre son flanc, l'alchimiste se disait qu'il pourrait très bien se faire à cette vie de château.  
Il n'avait jamais eut un lit aussi confortable, ou des draps sentant aussi bon… Jasmin.  
Fourrant son visage dans l'oreiller, Varian ne tarda pas à s'éteindre, complètement lessivé et étrangement engourdi.

Le reste du groupe resta quelque temps encore debout, jusqu'à ce que l'aubergiste les invite à aller se coucher, pour qu'il puisse ranger le salon.  
Alors qu'ils se levaient, ils virent l'homme fermé les fenêtres avec des volets en métal, et une porte massive en chêne.

Eugène ria de façon quelque peu nerveuse.

-Eh bien, vous êtes prêt en cas d'invasion…

-Depuis quelques mois, une bande de malfrats s'est installés dans la forêt… Depuis, le village est régulièrement pillé.

-Quoi ?! Mais… Mais personne n'arrive à les arrêter ?

-Nous sommes une région reculée, la plus part du temps, ce sont les villageois qui s'occupent eux même du problème, mais cette bande là est bien trop forte pour nous… Ils se cachent dans la montagne, au nord du village, et utilisent les sous terrains qui traversent la roche. C'est un véritable gruyère… Même si en soit, je devrais être rassuré pour cette nuit…

Jetant un œil à la troupe, Lance bomba le torse.

-Oui, vous pouvez être rassuré avec nous à vos cotés !

-C'est vrai que vous avez l'air costaud, mais je suppose que c'est surtout le sorcier qui vous accompagne qui changera la donne, tant qu'il est ici…

-Le sorcier ?

-Oui, l'enfant un peu… Un peu bizarre qui vous accompagne avec son golem de métal. Et puis vous aussi mademoiselle. Vous êtes magicienne ?

Raiponce, voyant le regard de l'aubergiste sur elle, nia avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Moi ? Magicienne ? Non… Et puis, Varian n'est pas non plus un sorcier…

L'aubergiste fronça un peu des sourcils, l'air perplexe alors qu'il regardait la princesse des pieds à la tête. Puis soudainement, il devint de plus en plus pâle.

-Attendez… Vous.. Vous êtes la princesse de Corona ?! Avec ces cheveux, impossible de me tromper !

Raiponce resta silencieuse alors que l'aubergiste commençait a tourner en rond en s'arrachant les cheveux. Répétant inlassablement qu'il avait une princesse chez lui, il se stoppa soudainement alors qu'Eugène prenait parole.

-Restez calme voyons, nous sommes que de simple voyageurs et nous somme ici incognito, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous…

Mais l'aubergiste ne semblait ne plus l'entendre, une nouvelle illumination minant un peu plus son visage. Puis se tournant vers le groupe, se répétant qu'il devait se tromper, il demanda :

-Comment s'appelle les gens de votre groupe ?

Eugène resta silencieux, puis prit un air détendu alors qu'il annonçait les noms de ces camarades.

-Voici Raiponce, Lance, Cassandra, Shorty, Hook, et moi même, Eugène. Celui qui manque, c'est Varian qui est allé…

-VARIAN ? Le sorcier Varian ?! Je savais que j'avais entendu ce nom quelque part !

Puis retournant de nouveau comme un ours en cage, il se murmura des propos rassurant…  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, Varian était un sorcier maléfique connu, au delà de son royaume.  
Il avait même tenté de détruire un pays il y a quelques semaines… Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ce garçon…

Se tournant vers les autres, l'aubergiste leur jeta un regard au groupe, alors que Lance laissa tomber sa remarque :

-Je ne savais pas que sa réputation allait aussi loin hors du pays.

-ALORS C'EST VRAIMENT LUI ?

L'aubergiste semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, tandis que Lance se débattait pour le calmer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas comme dit sa réputation ! Ce n'est pas un sorcier et… C'est un alchimiste.

-Parce que le reste est vrai ?!

Raiponce se leva, rassurant l'aubergiste en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ecoutez, nous ne sommes que de passage, ni lui ni nous aurions intérêt à faire la moindre vague dans votre pays… Nous nous sommes arrêtés ici juste pour manger et dormir…

L'aubergiste prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers la princesse.

-D'accord, Princesse. Je ne dirais rien à personne, mais promettez moi de partir dans les jours à venir.

-Normalement, nous partirons demain.

Alors que L'aubergiste semblait rassuré, Cassandra se leva.

-Et nous devrions nous coucher, si nous voulons décoller demain.

Tous acquiescèrent et allèrent dormir dans les lits confortables de leurs chambres.  
Demain, il faudra partir.

Le lendemain, Varian se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel…  
Il devait être 11 heures…

S'extirpant de ses draps, Varian sentit Rudiger s'étirer contre son flanc, lui aussi sortant d'un sommeil lourd. Prenant une douche et s'habillant, Varian tenta de coiffer ses cheveux en épis.  
Bon sang… Il n'y avait que quand il dormait profondément que ces cheveux faisaient n'importe quoi.

Puis, prenant Rudiger sur ses épaules, il descendit prudemment les escaliers, toujours dans les brumes du sommeil.  
Tournant un peu le regard, il ne vit aucun de ses compagnons de voyage.  
Tant mieux, il pourra un peu respirer.

La table du petit déjeuné étant depuis longtemps débarrassée, le jeune homme s'aventura dans les cuisines. Il vit l'aubergiste et le cuisinier murmurer tout deux et s'approcha d'eux.  
N'étant toujours pas vu, Varian émit un toussotement.

Les deux adultes sursautèrent puis prirent une couleur plus pâle quand ils le virent.  
Inquiet, Varian les scruta puis fit un petit sourire, histoire de les détendre.

-Excusez moi, mais est ce que vous avez du café ?

Les deux hommes le fixèrent puis acquiescèrent, lui demandant d'attendre dans le salon.

L'alchimiste les remercia puis alla s'installer à une table, Rudiger s'étalant dans les généreux coussins des canapés. Varian observa un peu autour de lui.  
Le lieu avait l'air assez riche pour un petit patelin, du moins, il ne pouvait juger cela par la qualité des couvertures et du mobilier.

L'aubergiste arriva, une tasse et une cafetière en main, plus quelques scones.

Varian allait le remercier quand il vit le regard de l'homme sur Rudiger.  
En effet, il ne devait pas apprécier que le raton laveur se mette sur son riche mobilier.  
Prenant Rudiger contre lui, Varian l'installa sur ses jambes, s'excusant aux prés de l'homme.

-Je m'excuse pour Rudiger, je ferais plus attention…

L'aubergiste sembla surpris, puis déposa seulement les aliments sur la table, évitant tout de même le regard du jeune homme. Varian souleva un sourcil puis but son café sans se poser plus de question.

Après avoir déjeuné, il alla voir l'aubergiste et demanda où il pouvait voir un médecin.  
Suivant les indications de l'homme, Varian alla vers le Nord du village pour arriver face à une longue bicoque en bois.

Toquant à la porte peinte en bleu, Varian se retrouva face à un homme quarantenaire, l'air quelque peu fatigué, les cernes prédominant son visage grisâtre.  
Pour un médecin, il n'avait pas l'air en forme.

-Heuu… Bonjour. C'est pour une consultation.

L'homme s'effaça sur le coté, et laissa entrer Varian.  
Celui ci prit place sur une chaise alors que l'homme, fouillant dans ses tiroirs, demanda les symptômes, le regard perdu dans ces fioles multicolores.

Varian se demanda vaguement si c'était un vrai médecin devant lui, mais en soit, il n'était pas malade, alors il ne risquait rien.  
Enlevant ses gants et ses bottes, il demanda un baume cicatrisant et si il n'y avait pas une infection.

L'homme fixa les blessures, alors que Varian surlignait le fait qu'il voulait qu'elles disparaissent le plus vite possible.  
L'homme le fixa suspicieusement, avant de détourner le regard.

-Non, il n'y a pas d'infection. Du moins pas encore. Mais sachez jeune homme que si vous garder vos plaies ouvertes prêt du nid a bactéries que sont vos gants et vos bottes, ça arrivera bientôt.

-Je ne vais quand même pas me balader pied nue.

-Votre amie le fait bien.

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Le ton grinçant fit soulever un sourcil à l'homme, qui toussota un peu et fouilla dans son placard. Il revint vers Varian, un pot de pommade en main avec des bandages.

-Je ne peux pas faire de miracle, mais applique cette pommade cicatrisante, et protège tes plaies avec des bandages propres. Change-les tout les deux jours.

Varian grogna un remerciement, et paya l'homme qui ne le quitta pas des yeux.  
Alors que le brun allait quitter la maison du médecin, l'homme le stoppa.

-Dis moi… Tu es en sécurité avec ces gens ?

Varian fronça un peu des sourcils, puis comprenant la vision du médecin, leva les mains dégantés, voulant apaiser l'homme.

-Je.. Heuu.. Oui. Oui, je suis en sécurité.

L'homme lui fit face, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Tu en es certain.

-Oui. Je suis en sécurité avec eux.

Varian sortit de cette maison. Il pouvait comprendre le point de vue du médecin, mais il n'était pas un enfant enlevé, ni un otage.  
Et tout trouble les ralentirait davantage, choses que l'alchimiste voulait à tout prix éviter.

Traversant le village, il sentit comme un sentiment glacial grimper le long de son dos.  
Se raidissant soudainement, il se stoppa et regarda derrière lui.

Ne voyant que quelques paysans, il jeta un œil à Rudiger qui trottinait à ses cotés.  
Si il devenait paranoïaque, ca n'allait pas arranger ces affaires.  
Mais en soit, il devait rester sur ses gardes.

Se dirigeant vers l'auberge, il eut la surprise de ne voir aucune personne du groupe…  
Il aurait penser qu'ils seraient prêt à partir…

Allant de nouveau vers l'homme qui tenait l'auberge, il lui demanda si il n'avait pas vu les gens qui l'accompagnaient. L'homme sembla de nouveau surpris de le voir.  
Puis après avoir reprit contenance, il lui annonça sobrement que ces « amis » étaient partis tôt ce matin, mais avaient prévu de revenir ce soir.

Varian haussa un sourcil puis prit Rudiger sous le bras pour sortir de l'auberge.  
Etrangement, l'aubergiste lui semblait antipathique au possible.

Allant à la forge, il eut le plaisir de voir la forgeronne en plein travail, et de retrouver son cher Robot.  
La femme travaillant a la forge le regarda étrangement elle aussi, avant de le saluer simplement et repartir dans son travail.

Pour avoir le droit de louer le feu du lieu, Varian avait donné un produit de sa composition, rendant les combustibles plus longs à brûler tout en générant une flamme plus forte.  
La femme n'avait pas demandé plus, lui disant qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie, surtout en ce moment où beaucoup de villageois se faisaient la malle.

Sans faire exprès, Varian avait divulgué que ça avait été le cas pour son village, qui était devenu un désert. Etant le seul être en vie du village, il était parti lui aussi.

Mais ce petit aveu avait rendu la forgeronne sympathique et plus ouverte à son égard.  
Elle lui avait même demandé s'il comptait rester, après avoir vu sa « magie » et ses talents multiples.

Varian avait juste répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas resté, obligé par ses devoirs.

Cependant le climat amical, qui s'était installé la veille, semblait étrangement refroidis.  
Presque tendu.  
C'était le cas de tout le village.  
Varian se demanda si c'était à cause des gugusses qui voyageaient avec lui.

L'après midi passa très vite malgré tout. Après avoir réparé et inventé d'autres fonctionnalités à son cher Robot, Varian repartis vers l'auberge.

Rudiger était resté courageusement à ses cotés, alors que l'ennui l'avait plusieurs fois emporté dans les brumes du sommeil. Le portant dans ses bras, Varian préféra regarder son ami qu'autour de lui.

L'air semblait de plus en plus froid, et il avait l'horrible sensation d'être dévisagé par des personnes malveillante.

Arrivant à l'auberge, il alla directement dans sa chambre, jetant ces gants sur son matelas pour se laver les mains. Puis, mettant la pommade, il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur.  
S'approchant un peu de la fenêtre, il vit le groupe de la princesse revenir, étrangement exténués et sales. Ils les virent parler avec les villageois, ces derniers quelque peu tendus.

Descendant les escaliers, il se posta prêt de la porte, quand des brides de conversations se firent entendre…

-Nous ne les avons pas trouvés, pourtant nous n'allons pas abandonner !

-Je vous en pris princesse, nous savons comment nous protéger de ces brigands, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça…

-Nous sommes tout proche, je le sais…

-Mais ne pouvez vous pas l'emmenez avec vous ? Il nous rend tous nerveux !

Varian se plaqua contre le mur alors que le sentiment qui s'était installé dans son ventre se creusait un peu plus. Parlait-il de lui ?  
Non, il n'avait fait aucune vague, n'avait parler a personne…  
Mais… Attendez, il avait bien appelé Raiponce « Princesse » ?

Comment cet homme savait-il que…

-Ce qu'on vous a révélé devait rester entre nous, gronda Cassandra, prêt à prendre l'homme bedonnant par le col.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais tout le monde est au courant, et nous sommes tous terrifiés par la présence de ce sorcier.

Le brun n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Quelle idée, il avait été bien naïf…  
Encore une fois, il avait fait confiance à ces gens, a leur bon sens…

Mais ils avaient dit à tout les villageois qu'il était dangereux. Voilà d'ou venait ce sentiment tellement reconnaissable et en même temps si lointain.  
Les gens de son propre village qui l'avait toujours traité avec l'ignorance, lui faisant gouté à l'amertume du mépris.

C'était ça, qu'il ressentait dans son dos, toute la saine journée…

Grinçant des dents, Varian se glissa dans l'escalier. Il ne pouvait aller les voir maintenant, risquant de hurler sa rage face à tous, et donc, donnant raisons à ces abrutis.  
Se laissant tomber sur son matelas, Varian posa sa main contre sa poitrine.

Malgré le temps, c'était toujours aussi douloureux.

* * *

-Varian n'est pas un sorcier !

Raiponce commençait elle même a être énervée.  
Ils venaient à peine de rentrer après avoir visiter les environs à la recherche des brigand, pour leur faire perdre le gout de la vie criminelle.  
Mais autre que revenir sans rien, ils se faisaient engueuler par les villageois qui avaient peur de Varian.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait il fallait qu'ils fassent une bourde pareille…

Puis, si au départ, le groupe avait été inquiet de ce qu'avait fait Varian, ils avaient été juste désappointés d'apprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait.  
C'était juste sa présence qui avait perturbé le village.

Ces derniers leurs avaient donc expressément demandé de partir, et d'emporter cet être de malheur avec eux. Ils savaient agir face aux brigands, pas face au sorcier.

Là, Raiponce s'était énervée.

Après leur avoir réexpliqué que Varian était un Alchimiste et qu'ils allaient partir, elle était rentrée dans l'auberge.  
Mais en allant vers sa chambre, elle vit Varian sortir de la sienne, l'air un peu fatigué.

Avait-il entendu la conversation ?

Varian passa à coté d'elle, Rudiger dans ses bras en train de dévorer un biscuit sec.  
Alors qu'il allait disparaître dans les escaliers, Raiponce le stoppa. Elle devait être sûre qu'aucun malentendu se fasse entre eux…  
En tout cas, pas plus qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

-Varian… Ca va ?

-Oui. J'ai passé la journée à la forge, puis je suis rentré dormir un peu…

-Ah… Ah oui…

-Et vous, vous étiez ou ?

-Nous étions partis rechercher les brigands qui pillent ce village régulièrement, mais nous sommes revenus bredouilles.

-Je vois… Vous devriez laisser ça au villageois. Nous avons d'autre chose à faire que de sauver chaque personne que nous croisons.

Varian allait partir, sentant qu'il avait choquée la petite princesse, mais celle ci répondit à la sentence glaciale de l'Alchimiste.

-Oui, tu as raison. On ne peux pas sauver tout le monde…

Varian se retourna pour voir Raiponce disparaître dans sa chambre et se sentit plus mal encore.  
Puis il releva la tête.

Non, ca faisait maintenant des années qu'il cherchait l'approbation de son père, et uniquement de lui. Il avait fait la même chose pour la princesse et son groupe et ca avait mal tournés.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas, ne se comprenaient pas. Une barrière que peu pouvait contourner.  
Varian n'avait ni l'envie, ni l'énergie.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Raiponce ferma la porte alors que la phrase de Varian tournait encore dans sa tête.  
Elle était partie, toujours choquée de la réaction des gens, et de cette réalité morbide.  
Finalement, en sortant de sa tour, elle était restée dans un écrin doré, où la vie de Château et l'amour de ses parents l'avaient cachés de beaucoup de vérité.

Tous partirent tôt se coucher, sachant que demain serait une journée de départ.  
L'ambiance était plutôt morose, Raiponce était dans ses pensées, et Varian se faisait discret.

Seul Eugène et Lance avaient tentés de faire renaitre des cendres le climat de franche camaraderie, sans résultat.

La nuit était installée depuis longtemps quand une cacophonie sortit Eugène des limbes du sommeil. Regardant autour de lui, il plissa les yeux face à l'étrange lueur de l'aurore.  
Il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas l'aube mais un incendie dont les flammes ravageaient les écuries.

Se levant rapidement, il réveilla Lance et sortit de la chambre, criant a tout ceux qui était dans l'auberge, qu'ils devaient sortir et vite.

Sans une seconde à perdre, la population fut sur pied, le tocsin réveillant le reste du village, les hurlements des chevaux s'élevant dans la poussière.

Fidella et Maximus ayant aidé à la fuite des autres chevaux, et les gardant aux calmes alors qu'une chaines de seaux d'eau se créer déjà sans que cela ne puisse éteindre le feu, qui prenait déjà sur les toits et murs voisins.

Cassandra amena l'ordre dans la foule apeurée alors que Raiponce regardait les flammes englober les charrettes, consumant peu à peu les alentours avant de la dévorer.  
Varian, de son coté, tentait d'aller chercher un produit de sa composition dans son robot, resté dans la forge pour éteindre l'incendie.

Mais alors qu'il y allait avec Lance, Raiponce les suivit. Varian grinça un peu des dents mais accepta tout de même « l'aide » de Raiponce.

Fonçant vers la forge, Varian sauta de suite sur son robot, sortant quelques unes de ses recettes pour en sortir un lot de billes, énormes et d'une couleur bleuâtre.  
Les donnant à Lance et Raiponce, il leur expliqua tout en courant, que ces billes libéraient une mousse, étouffant le feu sans les dégâts que pouvait provoquer l'eau.

Surtout sur les vivres.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur les lieux de l'incendie, un attroupement se fit lentement autour du trio. Lance se glaça, devenant immobile, alors que Raiponce regardait autour d'elle, les bras portant les billes anti-incendie.

Elle aussi sentait cet étrange sentiment.  
Tous ces regards sur eux, malveillant et haineux.

Elle s'avança quelque peu.

-S'il vous plait, laissez nous passer… Nous avons de quoi éteindre l'incendie !

Un homme blessé s'avança, créant une allée dans la foule qui se referma de suite. L'homme avait dans la trentaine, il tenait ses cotes alors que son nez saignait et que sa mâchoire avait l'air douloureuse.

-Tout est de sa faute ! J'ai entendu les brigands ! Ce sorcier est maléfique ! Ils le veulent dans leurs rangs ! Il se peut même que ce soit lui qui ait mis le feu !

Le doigt pointé vers Varian, l'homme crachait ses insultes, rendant Lance paralysé et Raiponce perdue. Varian poussa légèrement Raiponce, prenant sa place sur l'avant de la scène, les mains visibles pour apaiser les villageois.

-Ecoutez moi. Je sais que vous vous méfiez de moi à cause d'une réputation faussée. Nous chercherons qui est l'auteur de cet incendie quand celui ci sera éteint ! Des vies sont en jeux !

-Tu parles ! Il a eut la solution de cet incendie quand leurs possessions ont été mit au devant des flammes ! Ca prouve que c'est bien lui qui a lancé cet incendie criminel !

Varian se sentait mal.  
Il était dépassé par la tournure des évènements, énervé par l'idiotie des villageois, et terrifié en voyant les armes de peuple, qui le voyait vraiment comme une bête à abattre.  
Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Varian tenta de se calmer alors que ses nerfs partaient eux aussi en fumée.

-Vous voyez bien que c'est idiot ! Pourquoi mettre le feu alors que j'aurais put périr dans cet incendie ! Laissez nous passer !

Mais alors que le brun faisait un pas en avant, il reçut une pierre dans le visage, le faisant reculer en prenant sa tête dans ces mains, râlant alors que la souffrance engourdissant son faciès en une seule plaie géante.

Raiponce se mit directement entre Varian et les villageois qui s'était mis à avancer, les fourches entres leurs doigts, prêt à éliminer cet être dangereux.

-Mais vous êtes fou ! Il ne vous a rien fait ! Varian, tu vas bien ?

-Ne l'écoutez pas ! Elle est avec lui ! C'est une sorcière et une traitresse !

-Quoi ?

-Quel genre de personne a des cheveux magiques, se balade pieds nus, et arrive à voyager sans armes ? Quel genre de princesse voyagerait avec l'homme qui a voulu détruire son royaume ?! Vous avez fait un pacte avec ce sorcier ! Vous êtes aussi monstrueuse que lui !

La foule grossissait ainsi que les cris qui s'en échappait, la haine faisant trembler la terre et lever les fourches vers le ciel.  
Raiponce serra convulsivement les billes entre ses bras alors que Varian attrapait le bras de Lance, le sortant de sa transe.

-Lance, prend les billes de Raiponce et part les donner a Eugène et Cassandra. Ils sauront comment faire, il suffit de les jeter sur les flammes. Pendant ce temps là, moi et Raiponce allons tenter de nous échapper.

-Mais…

-Le feu va peut être tout détruire ! Autant le village que nous ! Va l'éteindre !

Lance partit, alors que Varian arrivait à décoller ses mains de son visage.  
Son arcade sourcilière avait été sectionnée, laissant l'hémoglobine s'écouler sur la moitié du minois de Varian.  
Lance réussit à se glisser dans la foule, n'étant pas le fruit de leur ire.  
L'alchimiste esquiva quelques pierres, même si beaucoup firent mouche, le touchant au ventre, à l'épaule et à la poitrine.

Il s'approcha de Raiponce, tentant de retirer le sang qui avait entaché un de ses yeux alors qu'il entendait encore les râles et cris des autres villageois, traitant le duo de tous les noms, scandant leur malveillance.  
L'un pointa même du doigt, les plaies qu'avait Varian, mettant en exergue sa condition de criminel, les menottes ayant rongées sa peau jusqu'au sang…

Allant au coté de Raiponce, Varian lui demanda discrètement si elle était prête. La princesse regarda l'alchimiste d'un air perplexe, puis voyant les billes alchimiques entre ces mains, elle paniqua.  
Il allait pas les faire exploser, non ?!

Alors qu'elle allait stopper la main de Varian, celui ci jeta les billes a leurs pieds libérant le nuage de fumée qui les recouvrit totalement.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Raiponce attrapa Varian par la taille, accrocha une de ces mèches de cheveux à une poutre d'un bâtiment et les tirèrent loin de la foule aveuglée par la fumée.  
Caché sur un toit, Varian se laissa tomber sur les tuiles, le visage crispé de douleur.

Il n'y avait pas que son arcade sourcilière qui avait été touché violemment, sa tempe avait prit aussi, faisant naitre un sifflement incessant dans sa tête.  
Portant sa main à sa blessure, il expira doucement, tentant d'amoindrir sa douleur.

De son coté, Raiponce jeta un œil, regardant les villageois crier à la sorcellerie, cherchant les deux fugitifs. Elle sentit sa culpabilité grandir alors qu'elle se rendait compte de leur situation.

S'ils avaient été plus prudents, ils n'auraient pas été reconnus. S'ils étaient passés inaperçus… Si elle avait su se taire.

Se giflant intérieurement, sa pensée un peu plus tôt la fit se sentir plus honteuse encore.  
Elle avait osé ne pas croire en Varian, alors que jusqu'ici, il avait été plus fiable qu'elle.

Se tournant vers le brun, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir son état. Dans la panique elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était aussi mal en point, faisant augmenter son stress.

Comment se sortir de là avec Varian qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement ?

Ce dernier regarda sa main pleine de sang.  
Le liquide rouge avait même envahis sa chemise bleu et son tablier de rechange…

Bon sang, ça saignait beaucoup tout de même…

Se remettant lentement debout, Varian regarda lui aussi les villageois se dispersant, puis finis par se tourner vers Raiponce.

-Bon, vous saurez faire profil bas dans les villages futurs… Pour l'instant, je vais aller dans la forge, récupérer mon robot. Toi, va cherchez les autres en passant par les toits et guide-les dans la forêt. Nous repartons de cet endroit.

Raiponce hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans ce genre de situation. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que fuir, et le plan de Varian semblait tenir débout.

-Tu es sur d'y arriver tout seul… Ta blessure à la tête à l'air grave.

-J'ai connu pire. Vas y, et ramène tout le monde.

Varian commençait déjà à descendre de la maison, la forge étant juste en face de lui, laissant Raiponce partir vers les flammes qui perdait en intensité de minutes en minutes.

Courant vers la forge, le pas un peu de travers, le brun regarda son robot, puis prit la tête de son robot, pour tenter de la ressouder à son cou. Posant brutalement le morceau de métal sur le reste de la carcasse, il vit un des yeux du Robot clignoter.

-T'inquiète pas, ta tête sera vite remise sur tes épaules.

Glissant le long du dos de son Robot, Varian prit une clé anglaise, prêt à revisser les boulons quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui.  
Se retournant violemment, Varian ne vit pas âmes qui vivent.

Il plissa un peu les yeux, sa vue toujours troublée par le coup qu'il s'était prit à la tête.  
L'alchimiste rechercha le moindre mouvement dans la forge, éclairée que par les flammes de l'incendie presque mort, les braises de la forge et la lune glaciale.

S'avançant vers la sortie, il jeta un coup d'œil, mais aucun villageois ne s'était approché de la forge. Remettant rapidement la tête de son robot sur ces épaules, il sortit de l'établi en appelant le nom de Rudiger.  
Attendant le moindre signe de vie de son ami, il fut rassuré quand une masse poilue grimpa le long de sa jambe pour se poser sur son épaule.

Rudiger allait bien, alors tout allait bien.

S'enfuyant vers la forêt, Varian rencontra le groupe en chemin, la crasse de la suie sur le visage et les vêtements. Courant avec le chariot tiré part Maximus et Fidela, ils furent rapidement coincés par la montagne.

Ils ne pouvaient grimper, et ne voyaient aucun passage dans la roche.  
Longeant la falaise en espérant trouver une solution, ils trouvèrent une ouverture, bordée par des rochers noirs.

Sous les ordres de Cassandra, ils s'y engouffrèrent en quelques secondes.  
Sauf Robot, trop large pour passer.

Varian, prenant Rudiger dans ses bras, lui ordonna de les attendre de l'autre coté de la montagne, mais de se mettre en mode défense, pour pouvoir les retrouver rapidement à l'entente de la boite à musique.

S'enfonçant dans la grotte, Varian se retourna en voyant les lumières des torches des villageois lécher les parois de pierres.  
Ils approchaient.

Robot était assez large pour les empêcher de passer, mais par assez grand…

-Raiponce ! Ordonnez aux rochers de bloquer l'entrée ! Ils connaissent bien mieux les souterrains que nous !

-Varian… Je…

-Faites vite ! Ils arrivent !

-Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

-Bon sang mais courez ! Cria Cassandra.

-Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas ?!

-Les rochers ne m'obéissent plus…

-QUOI ?! TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?!

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus, Lance l'avait attrapé et jeté sur son épaule pour courir, alors qu'Eugène était venu réveiller sa dulcinée pour qu'elle fuit elle aussi…  
Varian tentait de mettre en ordre les nouvelles données, mais les cris de villageois en colère l'empêchait de réfléchir…

-Très bien, je vais faire un piège pour que…

La main épaisse de Lance sur sa mâchoire l'empêcha de continuer.

-Tabasser des innocents ne va pas nous aider !

La course poursuite continua, Varian ne voyant que les ombres courir sur la surface accidentée de la grotte…  
Tourner a gauche, droite, glissade, changement, cul de sac, gauche, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, droite…

L'alchimiste se sentait un peu malade, alors que le stress continuait de lui ravager l'estomac. Raiponce cherchait à guider efficacement le groupe, mais laissa rapidement à Cassandra et Howl la mission de trouver la sortie.

Mais les villageois étaient toujours plus proches.

Les voix devenaient distinctes, leurs insultes aussi…  
Mais tout fut stoppé dans un flash de lumière et de brouillard. Le groupe continua sa course, suivant Howl et sa maitresse.  
Finalement, la lueur de la lune leur indiqua une sortie qu'ils prirent de suite.

De l'autre coté de la montagne, le groupe se cacha dans la forêt, et attendit que le groupe de villageois arrive…  
Mais personne d'autre ne traversa l'arche de pierre.

Ils avaient réussi à fuir.  
Reposant Varian au sol, Lance se laissa tomber contre un tronc d'arbre, l'air détendu sur le visage.

-Bon sang… On a réussi à s'enfuir… J'ai eut la peur de ma vie !

-Mais bon, le principal, c'est que nous soyons en sécurité a présent, tenta de rire Eugène, tenant Raiponce contre lui.

Le groupe partit dans un petit rire crispé, essayant de voir le bon coté des choses.  
Ils n'avaient pas perdu d'affaires, tout le monde était là…

Oui, tout le monde… Même Varian.

Varian qui regardait le sol, un visage crispé dans la colère et la douleur.  
Lentement, son regard se cloua sur Raiponce qui vérifiait si Pascal allait bien.  
Sa rage lui obstruait sa gorge, sa mâchoire devenue douloureuse à force de serrer des dents…

Elle lui avait mentit ! Elle l'avait dupé, encore une fois…  
Encore une fois…

-Vous m'avez trahis.

Sa voix était comme un souffle agonisant sortant de sa poitrine, les tremblements se répandant dans ses membres, et ses poings serrés, dépourvus de gants…  
Ses bandages a nouveau tâchés de sang…

-Varian…

-Vous m'avez de nouveau trahis !

Relevant la tête, Varian scruta Raiponce qui le regardait, l'incompréhension sur son visage.  
Bon sang, mais ils le faisaient exprès en plus !

-Notre pacte était que je vous aide pour sauver mon père ! Que je puisse voir et comprendre la réaction des rochers à proximité des cheveux de la princesse ! Mais vu que vous ne pouvez plus leur parler, alors notre accord est caduc !

Rudiger se crispa sur l'épaule du brun.  
Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand son garçon se mettait en colère.

-Varian… Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas comment te le dire…

-Vous m'avez trompé pour avoir mon aide, en espérant que je ne demande rien en retour ?! Le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Il est temps de sortir de ce monde de rêverie où tout vous est dû, Princesse !

Lance posa sa main sur l'épaule de Varian, tentant de calmer l'adolescent.

-Varian…

-NON ! Vous aussi, vous étiez au courant ! Et vous me demandez pourquoi je suis méfiant à votre égard ? Hypocrites…

Feulant le dernier mot, Varian sortit sa cape de sa sacoche, et s'habilla en un mouvement de cape.

-Sur ceux, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous…

-Attend, Varian ! Ce n'est pas prudent ! Nous sommes toujours sur le territoire des brigands !

-Et depuis quand mon bien être vous préoccupe ?! Dés que Robot sera là, je partirais de mon coté… Notre accord n'est plus.

Cassandra resta en retrait.  
En même temps, sans ce garçon a leur coté, ils auront bien moins de problème.  
Mais Raiponce, Lance et Eugène semblaient vraiment tenir à ce qu'il reste avec eux.

La brune roula des yeux quand Eugène suivit Varian qui, drapé stupidement dans sa dignité, parti dans la forêt sombre.  
Et puis, ils n'avaient pas s'en faire pour lui, il était débrouillard, non ?

A quel mètre, Eugène tentait toujours de faire capituler Varian face a cet décision de quitter le groupe.

-Varian, tu as entendu les villageois ?! C'est toi que les brigands veulent…

-A mon avis, un villageois stupide et génétiquement incomplet n'est pas une source fiable… Et puis je pense qu'entre une princesse et moi, le choix est vite fait, non ?

-Et bien… je suppose qu'avec ce qui s'est passé à Corona…

Varian se retourna brusquement, dévisageant Eugène avec rage.  
Faisant volte-face, il avança vers le voleur, pointant du doigt son torse.

-En fait, tu es bien plus inquiet de ce que je pourrais décider à leurs cotés que pour moi, n'est ce pas ?! C'est juste ainsi que tu me vois ? Tu m'as toujours vu que comme un criminel qu'il fallait surveiller ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es rapproché de moi. Dans l'espoir de faire des « liens » pour mieux me manipuler !

Reculant un peu, l'ancien voleur rougis un peu, avant de se reprendre.

-Bien… Bien sur que non, c'est de la paranoïa Varian…

Varian n'était pas dupe, remettant sa cape, obligeant Rudiger à sauté a ses pieds, le brun continua.

-De toute façon, les seuls personnes avec qui j'ai réussi a avoir un lien sont soit dans de l'ambre éternelle, soit poilu et à quatre pattes.

Repartant d'un pas conquérant, Varian fut rassuré de ne pas entendre Eugène le suivre.  
Mais l'ancien voleur n'avait pas finit.

-Ah bon… Tu es sur de ça ?

Varian se stoppa une nouvelle fois, laissant à Eugène le temps de dire son argumentaire.

-Tu ne trouvais pas ça plus plaisant de parler avec des gens qui pouvaient te répondre ? D'avoir de la compagnie ? Des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi et s'intéressent à ton bien être ? Car, quoi que tu en penses, nous nous inquiétons vraiment pour toi… Et pour nous aussi.

Varian, se tourna vers Eugène, l'air perplexe sur son visage.  
Perplexité qui devint de la surpris face a l'air sincèrement désolé d'Eugène.

-S'il te plait, Varian. Nous, on s'en sortira pas sans toi… On a besoin de toi… Et tu as besoin de nous.

Le regard de Varian se reporta sur le sol, la lèvre inférieure attaquée par ces incisives, malmenée par son indécision. Puis, soufflant doucement, Varian regarda les poignets de ses mains, serrées autour de la bandoulière de son sac.

-Même si tu restais en retrait, nous étions vraiment heureux de te voir un peu plus épanouis avec nous, malgré que ce soit temporaire…

En effet, ça lui avait fait du bien de ressentir une présence autre que la sienne et celle de Rudiger… Et malgré tout, Lance et Eugène avaient chassés efficacement la solitude à un certain moment, lui donnant une bulle d'oxygène.

Mais la sensation de trahison était tellement vive…

-Varian… S'il te plait.

-Je… Je dois réfléchir.

-D'accord… D'accord ! Génial ! On ne bougera pas de notre endroit, et tu reviens dés que tu as prit ta décision ?

-Si je reviens, c'est que je reste avec vous. Et sinon, c'est que je serais partit. Il y a une rivière un peu plus à l'est. Faites un campement, et dormez. J'aurais prit ma décision à l'aube… De toute façon, nous avons encore 4 heures devant nous avant que le soleil se lève…

Eugène sentait qu'il allait se faire tuer à son retour, mais en soit, oui, ils avaient besoin de sommeil… Acquiesçant, il remercia Varian d'y réfléchir et le laissa seul.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber contre un arbre, posant son menton contre ces poings.  
Puis sentant Rudiger se glisser entre ses cuisses et son ventre, à la recherche de chaleur, Varian baissa les yeux vers son compagnon.

-Je suis vraiment pathétique… J'aurais dû partir… Et me voilà à réfléchir sur le fait de rester avec eux, alors qu'ils ne font que de me ralentir… Je suis vraiment idiot.

-Tu vaux bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Varian se retourna à l'entente de cette voix inconnue, mais une main plaqua quelque chose sur son visage.  
Il eut a peine le temps de reconnaître l'odeur de chloroforme qu'il quittait ce monde, les paupières tombant pour le couper de la réalité.

Rudiger sortit de l'étreinte de Varian, et fixa les trois personnes, une femme et deux hommes, tenir son garçon qui devint aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon.  
L'un des deux hommes le chargea sur son dos, comme si il ne pesait pas plus qu'un fétus de paille, et jeta un œil au raton laveur.

-Emportons l'animal aussi…

-Allez, viens sale bête… On va pas te faire de mal…

Rudiger griffa le premier et mordit le nez du second qui failli lâcher son maître sous la surprise.  
Mais l'homme l'attrapa et le jeta contre un arbre, broyant le dos du pauvre animal qui tomba inerte au sol.

-Bordel, Sven ! Me dit pas que t'as tué la bestiole !

-Vous pouviez pas faire attention ? Bon sang !

La jeune femme alla près de la bête inerte, et fut rassurée de voir son ventre se soulever sous la respiration profonde.

-Non, il respire encore… Il est seulement sonné par l'impact.

La femme prit la bête sous le bras et commanda les hommes de repartir avec leur cargaison.  
L'aube était encore loin…

* * *

Revenant prêt des autres, Eugène expliqua tant bien que mal la situation.  
Situation que beaucoup n'arrivait pas à digérer.

Raiponce se sentant coupable de ne pas y avoir penser, et d'avoir accepté le contrat sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences, et Cassandra qui ne supportait pas les manière de la diva.  
Ils lui avaient offert le gite et le couvert alors que c'était un de leur ennemi.

Il devrait implorer leur pardon au lieu d'exiger des excuses.

Relevant les manches, et prête à ramener Varian par la peau du cou, Cassandra s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivit de Raiponce qui lui demandait de ne pas intervenir.  
Marchant d'un pas conquérant, elles arrivèrent à l'endroit que leur avait décrit Eugène.  
Mais aucune trace de Varian.

-Varian ! Montre toi ! On va pas passer la nuit à t'attendre !

-Cassandra… Laisse lui le temps…

-VARIAN !

Mais a part effrayer des oiseaux, Cassandra ne fit pas plus d'effet.  
Grognant, elle croisa les bras, frustrée de ne pas trouver l'alchimiste.  
Raiponce se posta a coté d'elle, voulant plaidoyer la cause de Varian, mais Cassandra l'arrêta vite, les yeux rivés sur un détail.

-Attend, Raps… Des traces… Il y a des traces de plusieurs personnes… Trop grandes pour que ce soit Varian…

-Surement celle d'Eugène.

-Alors pour qu'il y en ait autant, ton petit ami a dû danser le quadrille pour stopper l'alchimiste… Je comprends qu'il veuille fuir après ça. Non, Raiponce… C'est la trace de deux ou trois personnes…

Suivant les traces, elles tombèrent sur des empreintes de chevaux. Trois.  
A genoux dans la poussière, Cassandra jeta un regard à la princesse.

-Je crois que notre catastrophe nationale a croisé trois personnes qui ne lui voulaient pas forcément du bien…

-Tu crois que… Qu'il a été enlevé ?!

-Je le vois mal partir avec des inconnus. Varian n'est peut être pas fiable, mais il se méfie de tout le monde. Il ne serait jamais parti avec des inconnus.

-Alors… VARIAN A ETE ENLEVE !

-Il nous aura tout fait celui là…

-Vite ! Il faut prévenir les autres ! Et suivre cette piste pour remonter jusqu'aux kidnappeurs !

Cassandra vit Raiponce partir vers le groupe, et jeta un regard aux empreintes.  
Encore fallait-il que Varian veuille les suivre après ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

**TADAM ! ET BAM, 4éme chapitre !  
Ouais, les relations dans le groupe ne vont pas s'alléger de suite… Je sais, je suis très cruelle avec le groupe, mais en même temps, je me dit que c'est ce qu'il ferait pour tenter de garder Varian sous contrôle…  
Chose que Cassandra rejette, vu que pour elle, Varian ne peut pas être contrôlé…  
Bref, a bientôt pour la suite de ce récit  
****Tschuss !**


	5. Les brigands

**YO tout le monde ! Vous attendiez ce chapitre  
****Cris de la foule *****NON !*  
aH… Bon bah, le voilà quand même…**

**Pour celui ci, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire, les discussion seront amers et tendus, mais c'est ce qui fait l'épice de cette histoire !**

Chapitre 5 : Les brigands

Le brun ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la tête tournant autour du monde…  
A moins que ce soit la chambre qui tourne autour de lui…

Il ne savait plus trop, mais c'était pas stable en tout cas…

Se tenant le front, le brun s'assit et tenta de discerné dans l'ombre ambiante ou il se trouvait.  
Une chambre simple, sombre, les parois en pierre taillée grossièrement. La porte était un drap tendu. Peu de meuble…

Ca ne puait pas la richesse, mais le lit était doux et confortable, les fourrures de bonne qualités et les couvertures chaudes et pratiques.

Sentant une masse chaude contre son flanc, il vit Rudiger en boule contre lui, respirant doucement, un bandage autour du ventre.  
Il avait été blessé ?

Prenant l'animal contre lui, Varian l'ausculta doucement.  
Son pouls était stable, tout comme sa respiration.

Les bandages n'étaient pas sanglant, et sa peau et sa fourrure étaient juste recouvertes d'une sorte de pommade.

A l'odeur, Varian devina que c'était un onguent fait à partir d'arnica montana…  
Il avait dû être blessé lors de son… enlèvement ?

Se levant, il se raccrocha au mur, la tête lui tournant atrocement.

-Oh ? Tu es réveillé ?

Varian releva vite les yeux, perdant le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait.  
Tombant sur le coté, il se mit sur ses coudes, prêt à courir. Mais la jeune fille resta immobile, les mains bien visible pour l'amadouer.

-Calme toi, tu vas te blesser… Je t'ai apporté de l'eau… Tu dois être déshydraté…

Varian fixa l'eau comme si il s'était agi de poison…  
Ce qu'il pensait possible.  
Ou bien encore emplis d'une drogue qu'il l'aurait renvoyée dans le monde froid des rêves.

Voyant la méfiance dans le regard de leur hôte, la jeune femme, haussa un sourcil et souri.

-Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce verre ?

Elle porta donc le verre a ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées avant de le tendre à Varian.

-Tu vois… Il n'y a rien. Ce n'est que de l'eau…

Varian réussi à se rasseoir et prit le verre tendu pour boire l'eau fraiche. Il posa en suite le verre à coté de lui, et regarda plus attentivement la femme face à lui.  
Les cheveux bruns, dont une mèche rousse retombait devant son visage, un sourire carnassier et des yeux embrumés derrière un maquillage sombre.  
Un tatouage courait sur son épaule, et le reste de son corps était recouvert par des vêtements sombres en cuir.

-Je m'appelle Lady Caine.

-Puis je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez enlever ?

-Enlever, c'est un bien grand mot… Si je t'avais invité, tu serais venu ?

-Non.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est pourquoi nous avons utilisé des moyens un peu… Drastique pour  
t'amener à nous. Mais tu n'es pas notre prisonnier.

Varian lui jeta un regard perplexe, alors que Lady Caine éclatait de rire face à son expression.

-Vois-tu des barreaux, des chaînes ? Tu n'es pas à Corona ici… On ne va pas t'emprisonner, surtout que c'est grâce à toi que nous en sommes sortis.

-Vous étiez…

-Oui. Nous étions enfermés dans ces cachots, mais grâce à toi et à ton golem de métal, nous avons pus sortir…

-En fait, ce n'est pas un golem mais…

-Tous ceux qui étaient dans ces cachots ont entendu ton discours et ce que tu disais au roi… Nous avons tous été impressionnés et même… Ce que tu disais été tellement vrai. Une révélation.

Lui prenant les épaules, Lady Caine le fixa, un grand sourire collé au visage.

-Ca a été une révélation, et nous pensons que ta place est parmi nous. Avec ton intelligence et notre force, nous pourrions détruire cette royauté décadente et leurs privilèges ! Nous pourrions rendre la justice !

Varian respira longuement.  
D'accord, il était tombé chez les illuminés. Bon, il fallait rester calme, et trouver une sortie. L'alchimiste serra un peu les dents quand les serres de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur les épaules du pauvre Varian.

-Tu es avec nous ?

-Eh.. Hey bien.. Je voudrais un peu mieux comprendre votre fonctionnement et votre but avant de me lancer dans ce genre de…

-D'accord, nous allons tout te montrer pour que tu puisses prendre sereinement ta décision…

L'emportant vers la porte, Varian s'arrêta, soudainement inquiet.

-Et Rudiger ? Pourquoi il est blessé ? Vous lui avez fait du mal !

Lady Caine effaça son sourire torve pour le remplacer par une moue désolée.

-Malheureusement, il a été assommé par l'opération, alors nous l'avons soigné… Tout comme toi.

Varian vit soudainement un éclat de miroir, lui présentant son reflet.  
Pâles, sa tête était emmaillotée dans des bandages de lin, tenant une compresse sur sa tempe, et son arcade sourcilière avait été recousue.

Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien…

-Les antidouleurs doivent encore faire effet… Sinon, crois moi, tu l'aurais sentis. Ces abrutis de villageois ne t'ont pas loupés…

-Ils disaient que c'était vous qui avait mis le feu.

-Et après je paris qu'ils ont dit que c'était toi.

Varian la fixa du regard, interloqué.  
Ils étaient là ?  
Lady Caine éclata de rire devant l'air surpris de Varian.

-Non, nous n'étions pas sur place si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Mais nous sommes passé par là. Être injustement accusé de crime, juste par ta présence, ton apparence ou même ton savoir. Ces villageois sont tellement apeurés par tout ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas qu'ils en deviennent violents … Et même envers les leurs.

La face de Varian se chiffonna aux mauvais souvenirs que ces mots avaient ramenés à la surface. Lady Caine, elle, se mit à sourire de nouveau, tournant le dos à Varian.  
Ce n'était qu'un gosse, dangereux et intelligent, mais un enfant esseulé…

Et donc manipulable à souhait.

Il fallait seulement tirer sur les bons leviers.  
Faisant un pas de coté, Lady Caine invita Varian à sortir de la chambre.  
Le brun regarda Rudiger, profondément endormi, puis sortit à la suite de la jeune femme.

Varian resta silencieusement derrière Lady Caine, réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir d'ici.  
Il devait retrouver le groupe et continuer sa quête pour sauver son père…

Passant de couloirs en couloirs taillés dans la pierre, Lady Caine lui fit visiter ce palais d'érosion.  
La forge, les dortoirs, la cuisine, l'infirmerie…  
Peu a peu, Varian compris que ce n'était pas un gang, mais bien une colonie qui s'était installée dans les roches creuses de la montagne.

Lady Caine s'arrêta souvent pour saluer ou donner des directives à ses hommes qui le regardait toujours en coin, surpris de sa présence…

Et étrangement, ces regards n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.

Il n'y avait ni mépris, ni haine, ni pitié mal placée.  
A peine de la surprise.  
Mais ils étaient occupés, alors s'était normal…

Présentant a lui quelque un de ses subordonnés, Lady Caine l'amena dans une salle plus grande que les autres où ils entreposaient leurs butins, majoritairement composés de nourriture.  
S'asseyant sur un sac de farine, la brune dévisagea l'alchimiste.

-Tu dois te dire que nous ne sommes que des voleurs, bien loin de la crème qu'étaient tes anciens amis, la famille royale de Corona. Mais, nous au moins, nous pouvons te comprendre. J'ai entendu ce qui était arrivé a ton père…

-Vous ne savez rien de moi, si ce n'est ce que les gens en disent. Ce ne sont que des fables !

-Pas pour ce qui est de ton père…

Varian se tourna vers elle, prés a répliquer mais se tut quand il vit son regard détruit, fixant le sol.

-Je sais reconnaître le regard d'un orphelin… De quelqu'un qui a vu sa famille périr devant ces yeux…

Fermant les yeux de frustration et de colère, Lady Caine fit revenir une jambe contre sa poitrine, entourant celle ci de ses deux bras.  
Dans cette position, elle faisait bien plus jeune, perdue et désorientée…

-J'ai moi même perdu mon père. A l'époque, le roi de Corona avait décidé de faire le ménage dans son si grand royaume. J'avais donc à peine 7 ans quand mon père fut enfermé. Ce n'était qu'un voleur, qui tentait de me nourrir alors que personne ne voulait de l'embaucher. Il a été arrêté, et enfermé avec d'autres criminels… Il a été enfermé 5 ans…

-C'était injuste.

-Oui.

Puis souriant laborieusement, Lady Caine fixa Varian.

-Mais tu sais ce qui a été le plus injuste ? C'est qu'il soit enfermé avec un meurtrier qui lui a fait la peau. Je n'ai jamais revus mon père, mort dans la froideur d'une cellule, sans savoir si j'étais encore en vie… Il est mort à 2 mois de sa libération… Et moi de mon coté, abandonné par le royaume, j'avais dû apprendre a vivre seule. Je n'avais pas fait d'étude, n'avais pas de toit… Et qui prendrait une mendiante comme travailleuse ? Alors, je suis moi même devenue voleuse, suivant sans le vouloir les traces de mon père. Et après, j'ai été à nouveau condamné par Corona.

Varian sentit qu'elle cachait délibérément le pourquoi elle avait été enfermé, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus intensément que Lady Caine se relevait.

-Tu as raison, les grands de ce monde ne payent jamais pour leurs erreurs ! Ils ont enfermés mon père, pour une durée injustement longue, et par leur négligence, ils l'ont mit avec un meurtrier qui l'a assassiné ! Ils l'ont jeté dans la fosse commune, je n'ai même pas pus voir son visage… Je n'ai même pas pus le reconnaître…

-Oui, c'est injuste…

Lady Caine cacha un petit sourire de satisfaction. Le poisson mordait. Mais elle était aussi heureuse d'entendre quelqu'un plaindre le destin de son père, et non pas simplement rétorquer qu'il était un criminel.

Attrapant les épaules de Varian, Lady Caine lui dédia un grand sourire chaleureux, et l'emmena plus loin encore. Dans une galerie plus profonde, il y avait une sorte d'entrepôts, de salles convergentes où se mélangeait salle de repos et infirmerie.

-Tu vois cet homme là bas ? Il a perdu toute sa famille dans un incendie causé par une fête du royaume de Corona… La nuit des lanternes. L'une d'elle a brûlée, et la masse en flammes est tombé sur le toit de sa chaumière. Comme réparation, il n'eut rien, et devint un mendiant.

Puis, elle pointa une femme qui aiguisait une lance.

-Et cette femme… Elle était une servante du château, mais un autre roi est venu et l'a presque battu a mort. Par peur de représailles, ils ont étouffés l'affaire. Ils l'ont virée un peu plus tard sous la pression de l'autre pays.

Et les cas se succédèrent, les histoires plus injuste les unes que les autres…  
Varian se perdait dans tout ces visages et ces récits.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva sur un balcon creusé dans la roche, montrant une vue dégagée de la vallée. Lady Caine avait posé un bras autour de ses épaules, sa main atterrissant sur son bras.  
Varian, lui ne pouvait que fixer le sol, les yeux hagards.

Tous ces gens…  
Tous ces gens avaient mal tourné à cause de hasard, de règles injustes…

Mais par ces connaissances personnelles, il savait que les lois de Corona étaient malléables selon les bons vouloirs du roi.

-Varian… Nous avons tous été trahis par Corona. Nous savons ce que s'est d'être seul, rejeté des autres par une simple différence de comportement, ou de vision du monde. Ou parce que l'on est.

Varian sentit le regard de la jeune femme chercher son acquiescement, mais il était trop occupé à réprimer sa rage et sa frustration.  
Il se l'était promis, plus jamais il ne chercherait l'approbation des gens, du peuple…  
Plus jamais il ne chercherait à s'abaisser à leurs niveaux.

Mais quoi qu'il en pense, la cicatrice des années de solitude forcée était bien présente et profonde.  
Le tournant, Lady Caine mit une de ces mèches derrière son oreille, tout en prenant son visage en coupe pour le forcer à la regarder.

\- Varian, est ce que tu sais a quel point tu es extraordinaire ?

L'alchimiste la fixa, étonnée, alors qu'elle le regardait, attristé.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as accomplis, alors que tu n'as que 14 ans ? Tu ce que tu as fait, construit, inventé… Plus de la moitié du monde ne pourrait même pas s'approcher de ce que tu es. Tu es unique, et je trouve ça horrible que tu ne le saches pas toi même.

Lentement, les paroles de la brune s'insinuaient dans son cerveau, le berçant dans cette fierté exagérée.

-Je paris que personne de ton village ne te l'avait dit… Ils t'ont juste ignoré, t'isolant au cœur même de ce qui devait être ta communauté.

-C'était que des imbéciles… Il n'y avait que mon père qui m'aimait.

-Ton père qui est a présent enfermé dans cette pierre, ces rochers qui ont détruit ton village à cause de la négligence de ce roi incapable…

-Il ne méritait pas ça… Il a dû avoir tellement peur, se sentant engloutir par cette roche… Tout ça…  
_  
Tout ça a cause de moi…_

Varian ne compris pas quand la brune le prit dans ces bras. Tétanisé par ce contact brutal et surtout inhabituel, il sursauta quand la voix de Lady Caine s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Varian… Ici, nous t'acceptons, et seront heureux de t'accueillir dans notre famille, aussi étrange soit-elle… Si tu le veux bien.

Varian resta silencieux, les yeux vides, émettant qu'un vague acquiescement alors que son cerveau lui repassait en boucle le moment ou son père se retrouvait le bras coincé dans l'ambre…

Si seulement…

Si seulement il n'avait pas cherché à sauver ce village d'ingrat !  
Si seulement son père l'avait laissé mourir dans cette pierre…  
Il ne sentis pas dans son dos le sourire de Lady Caine.

Elle avait gagné.

* * *

Varian avait émit le souhait de voir Rudiger.  
Le conduisant dans sa chambre, ces galeries étant de véritable labyrinthe, ils furent soudainement stoppés par un homme qui chuchota dans l'oreille de la brune. Celle ci ne put cacher un sourire satisfait, et se tourna vers Varian.

-Je crois que ça va te plaire.

Les galeries changèrent, devenant froides et humides…  
Puis, ils arrivèrent dans une salle où une grande cage était creusée dans la pièce. Varian dû attendre que ces yeux soient habitués à la noirceur ambiante pour reconnaître les visages des captifs.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là ?!

-Mais c'est qu'elle est loin de Corona… La basse cour de la princesse Raiponce.

-Lady Caine ! Comment es-tu sortit de la prison de Corona ?!

-Grâce à ce petit bout que vous avez enfermé avec nous.

Posant les deux mains sur les épaules de Varian, Lady Caine se glissa derrière lui, mettant en lumière le jeune alchimiste qui se sentait de moins en moins sûr de lui.

-Parce que vous l'avez jeté en prison, nous avons pus sortir, et il est temps de lui rendre la pareil. Il n'a rien à faire avec vous !

Cassandra fixa Varian qui réfléchissait à la situation.  
Il ne voulait pas être avec cette bande de brigand, il ne pouvait pas…  
Il devait sauver son père, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de Raiponce et ces amis…  
De l'amitié, la sensation d'être écouté ? Elle n'était que pacotille par rapport au temps qu'ils lui faisaient perdre.

La situation était bien plus compliquée à présent.  
Car tout autant ennemi qu'ils étaient, il ne pouvait laisser ces idiots aux mains de ses gens capables de leurs faire du mal.  
Si Varian comprenait parfaitement l'envie de vengeance de ces bandits, qu'ils attaquent des gens complétement hors de cause était plus controversée.

Qu'ils s'attaquent à Corona, au palais, mais pas a un autre royaume…  
C'était stupide.

Mais s'il se montrait du coté des Coroniens, dont ceux dans la cage ici présente, et ils seront prit en otage… Rudiger aussi.  
Bon sang… Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Varian… Ne me dit pas que tu les crois ! Ils ne sont pas de ton coté, ils font tout ça uniquement…

Varian soupira et rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son homologue.  
Eugène, toujours Eugène.

-Pour avoir mes services… Je le sais. Mais vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'eux. Et entre vous deux, eux m'ont moins mentis jusqu'ici.

Varian fixa froidement le groupe, et nota l'absence de Raiponce.  
Se tournant vers Lady Caine, il l'interrogea a ce propos.

-Où est la princesse ?

-Nous avons apprit a ne pas la sous estimer… Alors nous l'avons enfermée seule, loin de son groupe.

Et merde ! Ca allait être plus compliqué.

-Bien… C'est un catalyseur. Elle arrive à stimuler les autres, et à les rendre plus forts. Mais isolée, elle ne peut rien faire.

-Raiponce est bien plus forte que ça, Varian !

L'alchimiste se tourna vers Cassandra.  
Elle allait, par son coup d'éclat, donner un peu plus d'authenticité à cette scène.  
Parfait.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Je lui rendrais visite bientôt. Je verrais bien dans quel état elle est, et j'agirais en conséquence.

Lady Caine ne put cacher une moue furieuse. La princesse était a elle !  
Cette sale petite peste l'avait enfermée dans un cachot humide, et elle allait le payer.

-Varian, je te demanderais de ne pas prendre de décision comme si nous étions tes subordonnés. C'est moi qui décide ici.

Varian se tourna vers Lady Caine, cachant un petit sourire.

-C'est la seule chose que je te demanderais. Pouvoir parler à la princesse en tête a tête… Tu en feras ce que tu veux, d'elle et des autres après, et je te serais entièrement dévoué. N'est ce pas ce que tu veux ? Une reconnaissance qui me rendra loyal ?

Lady Caine ne sut quoi répondre, mais le brun avait déjà détourné la tête pour fixer froidement le groupe.

-Que pensez vous faire d'eux ?

Décontenancée par sa question et son aura glaciale, Lady Caine reprit contenance avec un sourire narquois.

-Et bien nous pensions les exécuter au…

-Non.

Quoi ? Comment ce petit merdeux osait lui couper la parole, et pour lui donner des ordres en plus ! Attrapant le jeune garçon par le col, elle le dévisagea furieusement.

-Comment oses tu…

-Tu veux te venger de la princesse et de Corona ? Alors inspire toi d'eux.

Se détachant de la poigne de Lady Caine, il jeta un regard aux autres, un sourire cruel au visage.

-Pour souffrir, il faut être en vie.

Il guetta la réaction des autres membres du groupe, qui se battait contre la déception, la peur et la rage sans borne. Parfait.

-Vous êtes incroyable pour les avoir tous capturé… Vous, votre bande… Je vois que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à apprendre de vous.

Et voilà, un petit brossage dans le sens du poil pour que la brigande s'adoucisse.  
Il avait été un peu rude, mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle allait donc prendre le compliment, et il lui en faudra quelque autres pour l'amener à Raiponce.  
La brune mordit a moitié à l'hameçon.  
Elle commençait à se méfier de ce jeune homme. Si il avait fait tant de dégât, c'était en grande partit par la manipulation…

Acceptant le compliment, elle éloigna Varian du groupe qui le fixait toujours, lui promettant mille et une souffrance pour cette ultime trahison.  
Seule Eugène avait l'air déçut, et Lance simplement terrifié.

Comment ce type qui faisait deux fois sa taille pouvait avoir peur de lui, ça dépassait toujours Varian…

Emmené dans les galeries souterraines, le brun demanda moult précisions sur l'attaque qui leur avait permit d'attraper le groupe de Corona. La complimentant sur sa stratégie et sa faculté à diriger ces hommes, Varian remit Caine en confiance et ne reparla pas de Raiponce.

Il fallait qu'elle l'invite elle-même à la confronter.

* * *

Une ou deux heures passèrent, loin de la lumière du soleil, Varian ne savait même pas a quel moment de la journée ils étaient…  
Ce fut quand il fut inviter au diner qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient en fin de journée…  
Il avait dû dormir longtemps…

Installé à la table de Lady Caine, surement en pensant que ça allait le faire céder plus vite, Varian toucha à peine a son assiette tout en entendant la joie et la bonne humeur générale, le vin coulant à flot.  
Au moins, ça arrangeait ses affaires.

Faire évader le groupe sera plus facile si les deux-tiers des brigand étaient saouls.  
Picorant avec sa fourchette, Varian réfléchissait à la suite des opérations. Il n'eut pas eut beaucoup le temps de penser que Lady Caine le réattaqua.

-Mais finalement, pourquoi étais-tu avec ces gens, tes ennemis ?

Tiens tiens … Il pouvait peut être avancer sa rencontre avec Raiponce.

-Je me suis allié avec eux dans le but de sauver mon père… Par intérêt. Ils m'étaient utiles. Mais j'ai apprit un fait qui me prouve encore une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de ma confiance… J'étais prêt à les aider pour sauver mon père, et eux… Eux…

Serrant sa fourchette avec rage, il la planta avec dureté dans son assiette dans un fracas métallique.

-Ils t'ont a nouveau trahis… Mais raconte moi comment c'est arrivé la première fois.

Varian se tourna vers Caine qui s'était penchée vers lui, affamée par le récit qu'il devait lui conter. Celui ci se renfrogna sur son siège, les coudes posés sur la table. Il ne fallait pas être trop optimiste.  
Faire semblant d'être récalcitrant pour griser l'ennemi était un bon moyen de lui faire baisser ses défenses.

-Je croyais que vous connaissiez tout de moi ?

-Comme tu l'as surligné, ce ne sont que des bruits qui courent… Je veux entendre ta version.

Varian reposa sa fourchette et posa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il resta muet quelque secondes, regardant le sol, puis le jeune femme, qui lui fit un petit sourire.

-Allez… Je t'ai bien raconté mon histoire.

-C'est vrai…

Varian aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il ne lui était en aucun cas redevable, mais il devait savoir ou était Raiponce. Il se décida donc pour raconter rapidement comment la situation avait dégringoler de cauchemar en cauchemar, édulcorant l'histoire.

Raiponce était l'ennemi, leurs liens, il fallait que ce dernier soit épais pour que la brune lui fasse confiance.

-Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aiderait. Les rochers détruisaient mon village, multipliant le nombre de blessés. Et même si je n'avais aucun lien avec eux, je sentais la douleur de mon père... Lui, ça a toujours été du genre a aider tout le monde, jusqu'à oublier son propre enfant… Mais il était sincère et droit.

Varian sentit malgré lui la douleur remonté le long de son dos, ses poings se serrés avec plus de rage…

-Puis, un accident, une fausse manipulation, et mon père se faisant piéger à ma place dans ce qui aurait dû être mon cercueil… Je suis donc parti pour que Raiponce m'aide avec ses « pouvoirs magiques », mais j'ai seulement été jeté dehors. Quand je suis revenu, mon père était entièrement recouvert de cette roche.

Varian fixait les flammes dans la grande cheminée de la pièce, la plongeant dans une pénombre chaude aux reflets orange, dansants sur la paroi glaciale de la pierre.

-Du jour au lendemain, j'ai été seul. Où plutôt, j'ai compris que je l'avais toujours été. Les villageois avaient fuis, abandonnant mon père qui avait fait tant pour eux. Ils nous ont laissé pour mort, tout comme Corona, le roi et tout les autres !

Varian voulait s'arrêter, sa voix se brisant petit à petit, ses yeux perdus dans les flammes qui ne le réchauffait aucunement.

-J'ai errer dans ce village mort… J'ai attendu du secours comme on me l'avais promis, comme on me l'avait dépeins. Un beau royaume ou l'on sauve les faibles, ou l'on tend la main aux égarés… Mais personne n'est venu. Je suis alors aller à la capital pour avoir de l'aide et on m'a répondu que j'étais un criminel, ne méritant rien d'autre que la prison ou l'exil. J'avais toujours été plus ou moins seul dans mon enfance, mais… Mais à ce moment précis, j'ai ressentis la plus grande, la plus profonde solitude. Celle ou on se sent seul au monde, noyé dans une foule qui vous ignore.

Lady Caine fixait le jeune garçon dont les traits se durcissaient de rage et de tristesse. Il les ferma alors que ses lèvres, maltraitées par ses incisives, crachèrent encore sa haine.

-Mais ce que j'ai ressentis n'est rien par rapport à la trahison qu'ils ont fait contre mon père. Lui qui était protecteur, droit, à défendre tout le monde… Son ami, le roi, l'a abandonné à son sort. Les villageois l'ont délaissés. Et même moi, je n'ai pas pus le sauver… Malgré toute mes connaissances, tout ce que j'ai fait… Je n'ai pas pus sauver ma seule famille… Et je ne sais toujours pas si je pourrais le sauver.

Serrant les poings, Varian rouvrit les yeux, teinté d'une tristesse sans fond.

-Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait de s'éteindre seul alors qu'il a toujours été dévoué aux autres…

Varian sentit quelque chose sur ses poings, serrés sur ses genoux.  
Baissant le regard, il vit que, poussés par sa hargne, deux ou trois larmes avaient franchis le sillon de ses paupières, s'éclatant à la surface de sa peau.  
Lady Caine posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Aucun de nos parents ne méritaient de mourir seuls… J'aurais voulu être là pour mon père.

-Moi aussi.

Tout deux restèrent muets, quand la brune se leva.

-Viens… Il est temps que tu te confrontes enfin à ton ennemie !

Varian essuya rageusement ses yeux.  
Comment avait il put se laisser aller ainsi, il n'avait pas que cela a faire. Suivant la brune dans les couloirs, il tenta de se calmer.  
Il devait être sur de lui, ne rien laisser échapper et avoir un plan qui tenait la route. Mais il fallait qu'il sache l'état de la princesse et comment la libérer.

Enregistrant le chemin, Varian et la cheffe arrivèrent face à une porte blindée, ou deux gardes montaient la garde. En même temps, il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. Ils l'avaient tout deux apprit a leur dépend.

Entrant dans la pièce, Varian vit une salle immense, des chaines sortant du plafond pour se rejoindre en une seule, accroché a une boule de métal grillagée, laissant voir Raiponce dedans.  
On aurait dis une boule à hamster…  
Mais Varian comprenait l'idée.

Pour qu'un oiseau ne s'envole pas, met le dans une cage ou il ne peut même pas déployer ses ailes.

Raiponce n'avait aucun appui, et la cage était trop petite pour qu'elle se mette debout… Elle ne pouvait rien faire.  
Varian resta un moment à la contempler alors que Raiponce l'avait aperçu et n'avez pas pu retenir un soupir de soulagement.

-Varian ! Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal au moins ? Ca a l'air d'aller… Où est Rudiger ?

-Il se repose.

La voix de Varian était blanche. Comment pourrait il la sortir de là… Et l'autre qui restait dans la pièce, à le fixer. Comment faire… Que faire…

-Varian ! Sort moi de la ! Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, ni s'ils vont bien !

-Ils sont vivants.

Raiponce le regarda perplexe… Puis vit ni chaine, ni entrave. Non. Il n'aurait pas osé…

-Varian… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre princesse… Loin de son royaume, et de ces amis… Pauvre Raiponce qui ne comprend rien à rien…

Tout deux se tourna vers Lady Caine qui arriva vers eux d'une démarche chaloupée, son bras entourant les épaules de l'alchimiste, alors que ce dernier ne pouvait que détourner les yeux…  
Toute cette comédie…

-Varian a comprit où était ses intérêts, et a choisi son camp. Il ne repartira pas d'ici. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Raiponce fixa terrifié Lady Caine, puis Varian.  
Attrapant les barreaux entre ses doigts, elle s'agita, regardant uniquement Varian.

-Quoi qu'elle t'ait raconté, c'est un mensonge ! Tu ne dois surtout pas la croire !

-Jusque là, elle m'a moins mentit que vous, princesse.

Le visage de Varian s'était fermé, sa voix blanchie par la frustration.  
Il sentait les serres de la brune contre ses épaules… Il ne pouvait qu'entrer dans son jeu, en espérant qu'il pourrait libérer Raiponce plus tard.

-Vous auriez dû comprendre que je ne vous suivais que grâce à l'intérêt que je pouvais avoir en votre compagnie. Votre magie et votre protection. Ce qui était supportable comparé aux désagréments que je pouvais avoir à vos cotés… L'offre de Lady Caine m'est plus utile à présent.

Varian parlait laborieusement, comme si son cerveau était au ralentit.  
Il savait ce que Lady Caine attendait, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à sa colère, pas maintenant… Et il était tellement à fleur de peau.  
Le barrage de sa frustration était prés à céder, mais il devait tenir. Tenir quelques minutes de plus… Ne rien montrer.

Il fallait que cette discussion tourne court.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps avec vous, vous m'avez déjà bien ralentit avec toutes vos stupidités.

Varian s'arracha à la prise de la brune et aux regards de la blonde, cherchant à rejoindre l'extérieur.  
Le barrage allait céder, il allait se noyer…  
Une boule dans la gorge s'était formée, l'asphyxiant sous la rage et la frustration.

Lady Caine vit Varian détaler…  
Il ne devait pas être prêt… Quelle petite nature.

Mais il avait tout le temps pour se confronter plus tard à la princesse.  
Cette dernière était en proie à une colère sans borne.

Varian.  
Il les avait trahis !

Ils étaient venus le sauver des griffes de ces bandits, mais ce monstre avait retourné sa veste et s'était eux qui était derrière les barreaux.  
Se mordant la lèvre, Raiponce hurla de rage.

Puis dardant un regard furieux à l'alchimiste, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de déclarer son ire.  
Si elle avait été moins crédule…  
Si elle avait écouté Cassandra, ils n'en seraient pas là.

-Comment as-tu osé nous trahir Varian ! Nous te faisions confiance, et voilà tout ce que tu fais de notre amitié ?! Tu jettes ceux que tu as utilisés sans une once de pitié ! Et tu t'étonnes d'être seul ? Tu es un monstre d'égoïsme !

Varian se stoppa dans sa course, la main sur la lourde porte, les pupilles fixant l'acier polie de cette dernière, voyant lui même son visage déformé sur cette surface lisse.  
Puis lentement, il sembla s'affaisser sur lui même.

Lady Caine allait le secouer pour qu'il se reprenne quand un grand éclat de rire sortit de sa gorge, emplissant la salle vide.  
Le barrage avait cédé, engloutissant Varian.

Il se sentait comme dans l'ancien Corona, la frustration lui labourant les tripes, le désespoir malmenant ses zygomatiques dans un rire rauque, son cerveau en mode off alors que le pessimisme le recouvrait totalement comme une couche de poix fondue…  
Puis se calmant, il répéta les termes de Raiponce.

-Sans pitié ? Egoïste ? C'est ainsi que vous me voyez Princesse ?

-Oui, et c'est ce que tu es.

-Alors, si nous en sommes a échanger nos points de vue sur l'autre…

Se tournant, Varian montra un visage venimeux, où une rage latente guidait son regard froid. Il n'y avait plus de sourire, il n'y avait plus rien…  
Varian était un automate en acier, poli et brillant… Mais glaciale.

-Vous êtes hypocrite. Vous avez envoyé vos amis dans la tempête, au mépris du danger pour sauver vos parents. Vous avez condamner à la mort 5 personnes pour n'en sauver que deux… Mais c'était vos parents, bien sur… Alors, il est normal que vous fassiez tout pour les sauver, n'est ce pas ?

Il attendit l'acquiescement de Raiponce.

Une réponse qui ne vint jamais.  
Elle était statufiée, sous le regard de Varian, sous l'aura calme et froide de cet être qui n'avait plus rien d'un petit garçon en colère.  
Il respirait doucement, posait ses mots alors que son regard vide fixait son ennemie.  
Puis lentement Varian marcha vers la Princesse.

-C'est ce que vous avez dit a votre père ? Il avait condamné le royaume entier, et même les pays avoisinant pour sauver sa fille… Comment lui en vouloir, c'était la vie de son enfant et de sa femme.

Le silence était pesant, entre chaque mot de Varian, ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Mais pour ce qu'il me concerne, ça a été tout autre… Juste venir vous voir et vous supplier m'a valu d'être un ennemi de ma patrie… Pourquoi ? Par ce que je suis un paysan ? Parce que je suis un inconnu ? Ou parce que je vous mettais devant vos propres fautes ?

Lady Caine Fixait Varian, partagée entre la fascination et la peur…  
La pièce était devenue glaciale, et son instinct lui hurlait d'être loin de ce garçon…  
Non… Loin de cette chose.

-Vous savez la plus grande différence entre nous, Raiponce ? C'est nos droits. Moi, j'ai le privilège d'être à peu prés libre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'un des vôtres décide de m'enfermer. Et vous, vous êtes intouchable. Vos crimes, aussi horrible qu'ils soient, ne seront jamais punis. C'est la même chose que pour votre père. Il est le roi, il fait les lois et les gère quand ça lui convient… Mais ce n'est pas ça que je jalouse le plus chez vous…

Varian fixa de nouveau Raiponce, son regard agrandis sous la rage et le désespoir qui dépeignait ses traits.

-C'est votre droit de rester dans l'ignorance, la naïveté. Pensez-vous vraiment que ce royaume, arborant le sigle du soleil se soit construit comme par magie ? Il n'y a que vous pour encore croire que la magie existe… Vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour savoir que les monstres sont réels.

Raiponce se recula dans sa cage, ces yeux ne pouvant se détacher de l'alchimiste, qui continuait de s'approcher d'elle inlassablement.

-Non… Bien sur que non… Ce royaume, comme tout les royaumes, s'est construit sur la guerre, le sang et les cendres des ennemis tombés aux combats. Rien n'est donné Princesse, même pas la terre que nous foulons. Rien n'est gratuit. Même l'attention que nous portons à une personne n'est basé que sur ce que nous pouvons en tirer. Vous même, Princesse, vous n'y échapper pas.

-Non, c'est faux je…

-Vous êtes devenue amie avec Cassandra car elle vous sortait de votre solitude, et parce qu'elle pouvait vous protéger. Vous avez aimé Eugène car il vous vous faisait sentir libre et forte… Tout ce que vous ressentez envers une personne est toujours en lien avec l'image qu'elle vous renvoie de vous. C'est juste contempler votre propre image et l'aimer. Rien d'autre. Mais on peut se le pardonner, c'est normal après tout, non ?

Varian haussa les épaules, l'air un peu narquois à présent.

-Tout comme penser a soit avant les autres, ne pas risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un, et même ne pas reconnaître ses erreurs, tout cela est humain… Et pourtant vous croyez toujours que le monde fonctionne grâce a l'amour et l'amitié, la solidarité et autre conneries dans ce genre… Des fables que tout le monde a arrêté de croire depuis longtemps. Quelle chance vous avez…

Son visage devint à nouveau de pierre.

-Finalement, vous n'avez jamais vraiment quitté cette tour…

La blonde voulu hurler que c'était faux !  
Elle se battait pour changer les choses, les gens, contrairement a Varian ! Lui s'était peut être acclimaté à un monde solitaire et perdait du temps à se morfondre, mais elle, elle cherchait toujours a connaître les gens !  
Mais le regard du brun l'empêchait de parler.

Il s'arrêta devant la cage de Raiponce. Son air sincère était douloureux à voir.

-Je vous croyais différente. Dés que je vous ais vus, j'ai comprit que nous étions pareils. Ailleurs, étrange… Sauf que vous, vous étiez tellement heureuse, alors que ma singularité a moi n'étais que fardeau et solitude.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, sa main s'accrocha à son tablier, enserrant son cœur imaginaire…  
Ca avait été si douloureux de comprendre, de revenir à la réalité…

-J'ai crus… J'ai crus réellement que je pourrais m'en sortir grâce à vous. Ne plus être dans ce trou sans fond où la solitude me tuait a petit feu… J'avais tord.

Eclatant d'un rire triste, il posa sa main sur ses yeux, comme pour caché des larmes naissantes.

-J'ai été assez stupide pour nourrir quelque chose d'aussi idyllique que l'espoir. J'étais un ami pour vous quand je pouvais apporter des réponses, et vous étiez un lien qui me sortait de mon désert affectif… A cette époque, j'avais bien plus besoin de vous, que vous de moi… C'est pourquoi je vous hais tant aujourd'hui.

Varian resta immobile, son visage a nouveau dégagé, la main serrant toujours sa poitrine comme ultime vestige de sa douleur, le visage fixant un point sur la droite, un point imaginaire. Puis il revint sur Raiponce, le visage serré de colère, les poings devenus griffes.

-Vous n'avez que récolter ce que vous avez semé. Vous avez détruit mon monde, ma famille et tout ce qui m'était cher ! Il est temps que je fasse la même chose avec vous.

Attrapant les barreaux de la cage, il s'approcha alors que Raiponce reculait, terrifiée par la haine de Varian.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse. Vous vivrez longtemps, très longtemps. Vous serez seule, dans le noir, a peine assez nourris, mais vous vivrez… Et ceci, est une promesse, Majesté.

Il avait méticuleusement séparé chaque mot, chaque syllabe, les transformant en cauchemar. Cauchemar dont il sera l'exécutant.

Relâchant la cage, Varian reprit un visage souriant, une sorte de… Pitié…  
S'époussetant, il regarda Lady Caine qui s'était éloignée durant tout le discours, terrifiée par les termes du jeune garçon…

Finalement, il était peut être vraiment incontrôlable…

-Lady Caine. Nous en avons fini.

Se reprenant, La brune partit avec lui.

Eteignant la seule torche de la pièce, il resta un moment dans l'embrassure de la porte, son ombre s'étalant sur des kilomètres, englobant Raiponce dans son ombre.

-A bientôt. Raiponce.

La porte se claqua, noyant la princesse dans la pénombre.  
Alors que Varian partait, le visage mue par une nouvelle détermination, les deux gardes qui restèrent prés de la porte purent entendre quelques minutes plus tard des sanglots.

* * *

La fête continua longuement, les brigands fêtant leurs futures victoires et pillages. Le brun était simplement resté silencieux, et Lady Caine était vite repartie, après l'avoir longuement fixer.  
Varian ne sut si il devait rire ou non.

Faisait il peur a ce point là ?  
D'accord, il avait dérapé, mais a la fin, il avait dit ce que cette Lady voulait, non ?  
Que la blonde souffre, appelle la mort de ses vœux.

N'était ce pas ce que voulait le cheffe des brigands ?  
Il semblait qu'elle n'eût pas prévus que Varian puisse être cruel…  
Mais elle pensait quoi ? Qu'il pouvait bosser avec eux, les aider dans les pillages et autres crimes sans être lui même un pillard et un criminel ?

Lui qui croyait avoir fait bonne impression à la voleuse notoire…  
Mais il n'était plus sous sa surveillance, ce qui arrangeait ces affaires.

Allant dans sa « chambre », il vit avec peine que Rudiger ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Le coup qu'il s'était pris avait dû être très violent…  
Caressant son pelage, il sentit sa profonde respiration.

Il devait tous les sortir de là…

Arrachant deux pages de son carnet, il griffonna rapidement, et fouilla son sac. Sortant deux petites billes alchimiques, il les glissa dans ses deux poches et sortit après avoir fait un autre caresse à Rudiger.  
Ils seront bientôt sortit de là, et enfin être libre.

Car il l'était juré depuis longtemps.  
Il ne laisserait personne décider de son avenir.

Courant dans les couloirs, il arriva enfin l'alcôve où était gardé les compagnons de Raiponce.  
Mais les gardes étaient toujours présent.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là toi ?

-Je viens voir les prisonniers. Je m'ennuis à la fête, ils sont tous saouls et bruyants.

Les deux gardes regardèrent l'enfant perplexe, puis dégoutés d'être là, à garder des prisonniers alors que eux aussi voulaient boire à la victoire.  
Pendant ce temps, le brun s'avança vers la cage, fixant le groupe. Puis il sourit narquoisement.

-Bien installés ?

-Pas vraiment… Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, t'as pas d'autres personnes à torturer ?

Le brun fit un petit sourire à Eugène, puis s'assit en tailleur devant eux, proche de la grille.

-Je revins de la cage de Raiponce. Isolée, pas trop de lumière… Un endroit confortable. Mais bien moins quand elle s'est mise à pleurer.

L'alchimiste se retrouva soudainement coller au barreau, le poing d'Eugène enserrant son col alors que sa rage était visible sur son visage.

-Toi, espèce de…

Le brun se prit un poing sur le visage, et retomba en arrière.  
Cassandra se leva pour attaquer Varian, mais étrangement Eugène la stoppa, fixant Varian qui avait un visage des plus sérieux.  
Echangeant un regard avec l'ancien voleur, Varian se releva, lissant sa veste.

-Je venais simplement vous dire qu'elle est encore en vie… Et le restera longtemps. Pour vous j'en suis moins sûr.

Jetant un regard au groupe, il pointa les deux gardes du pouce, tout sourire envolé.

-Je vous laisse à leurs bons soins. Sur ce, je vais m'occuper de Raiponce.

Tournant les talons, il leur murmura « bonne nuit », avant de rejoindre les deux gardes.  
Leur souriant, il ouvrit son sac et leur tendit une bouteille d'alcool, sous l'œil enjoué des deux brigands.

-Tenez, je vous ais prit ça. Ce serait injuste que vous ne fêtiez pas avec les autres la victoire. Une princesse kidnappée, ce n'est pas tous les jours…

Les deux hommes lui prirent la bouteille, et avalèrent chacun une longue gorgée avant de soupirer et taper dans le dos du brun.

-En fait, t'es un bon gars ! Même si tu es bizarre…

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment… Là dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Varian repartit dans les ombres des couloirs, suivit du regard par le groupe.  
Cassandra attendit que l'écho des pas ne se fasse plus quand elle interrogea du regard Eugène.  
Celui ci, comprenant que les deux gardes étaient trop occupés a vider la bouteille, donna le message aux autres.  
Griffonné et plié dans tout les sens, une écriture délicate s'y trouvait.

Celle de Varian.  
_  
Attendez que les somnifères fassent effet, et lancez les deux billes sur la serrure.  
Suivez le plan, et allez chercher le char.  
Je m'occupe de Raiponce.  
_  
Cassandra relut plusieurs fois le message, puis fixa Eugène.

-On ne peut pas lui faire confiance… Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…

Attendant quelques minutes, les deux gardes finirent vite par s'écrouler au sol, ronflant durement. Lançant les deux billes sur la serrure, celle ci se fit dissoudre, ouvrant la porte de la cage.  
S'échappant facilement, ils suivirent le plan dessiné sur le verso de son message.  
Arrivant sans encombre à l'extérieure, Eugène et Cassandra restèrent un peu, regardant derrière eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait si ils ne reviennent pas ?

-Ils reviendront.

Le brun regarda la jeune femme, trouvant étrange cette soudaine confiance.

-Raiponce s'en sort toujours… Et on peut dire tout de Varian… Mais il tient toujours ses promesses.

* * *

Varian avait récupéré Rudiger, le couchant dans son sac, enroulé dans sa cape pour que ce soit confortable, la sacoche restant ouverte pour que le raton laveur puisse respirer facilement. Il avait sa boite de défense, son alchimie, Rudiger, et la clé pour libérer Raiponce, fraichement volé…

Il était fin prêt pour finir la fuite de cet endroit mal fréquenté.

Varian était devant la porte où la princesse était dans le noir, une main sur la surface froide de l'acier alors que la musique de la fête rampait le long des parois. Posant son front sur la surface glacé, il respira doucement.

Cette séparation le rassurait, mais il devait aller la rechercher tout de même.  
Malgré son bouleversement, son barrage qui avait un peu cédé, il devait le faire.

Poussant la porte, il entra dans les ténèbres opaques de la pièce, et alluma une des torches de la salle.

Arrivant devant Raiponce, il retint de lui dire qu'elle était misérable.  
Recroquevillée sur elle même, ne bougeant pas…  
Puis il vit quelques barreaux de la cage désaxés, ou bien tordus…

Elle avait essayée de sortir, tordant les barreaux avec sa chevelure, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'espace ou de force pour finir son travail.

-Je vois que tu as essayé de sortir…

-Bien sur… Je ne laisserais pas les autres entre tes mains plus longtemps. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pour me torturer ?

Varian resta froid, puis soupira doucement.  
Cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche, il montra un éclat argenté à la Princesse.

-Je vous ramène ça… Avec les clés se sera plus simple, non ?

-… Quoi ? Mais…

-Ils vont bientôt revenir, alors on discutera plus tard.

Ouvrant la cage de Raiponce, il la regarda atterrir sur le sol alors qu'il jetait la clés sur le coté.  
Regardant de nouveau la princesse qui ne savait comment agir, il lui donnant plus ample information.

-Le groupe est déjà dehors, il n'y a plus que nous.

-Si c'est encore une trahison…

-Je n'allais pas dire que j'étais de votre coté devant eux. A part nous retrouver tous otages de ces brigands, je ne vois pas ce que cela nous aurait rapporter…

Se stoppant à la sortie de la salle, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et virent qu'il n'y avait personne. Galopant dans les couloirs silencieusement, Raiponce suivit le brun, toujours prête à se défendre en cas de pépin, ou d'attaque de l'alchimiste.  
Celui ci portait son sac dans ses bras, évitant les balancement à Rudiger qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller.

Approchant de la sortie, ils ralentirent un peu le rythme.

Finalement dehors, baignés dans la lueur glacée de la lune, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.  
Le groupe ne devait pas être loin avec le chariot, de quoi décamper vite fait…

Serrant la boite à musique dans sa poche, Varian approcha du lit de la rivière voisine pour y jeter la torche, les plongeant dans la nuit.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer a cause de ça…

-Quand ils vous ont attaqués, vous étiez au Sud de cette montagne, non ?

Fixant Raiponce, il ne vit aucun acquiescement de sa part. Dans le doute…  
Marchant vers le sud, Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux.  
Puis Raiponce ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Donc… Tu ne t'es pas allié avec eux ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Mon but est de sauver mon père, et donc découvrir ce que sont les rochers noirs. Et malgré nos différents, j'y gagne à voyager avec vous, même sans vos « pouvoirs magiques ».

-Donc… Tout ce que tu as dit… Tu mentais…

-Non.

Puis se tournant vers la princesse, il la fixa du regard, qu'elle capte bien son visage et sa voix.

-Pas ce qui vous concernait Princesse.

Raiponce se stoppa. Elle devrait être habituée à présent aux piques de Varian.  
Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait, a ce point, retrouver un minimum de complicité avec lui.

Devrait il la rejeté durant tout le voyage ?  
Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de l'ignorer, elle l'avait déjà fait avec brio.  
Une pique d'aigreur lui retourna a nouveau l'estomac, mais il ravala sa rage.

Il en avait déjà trop montré. Raiponce reprit sa marche et alla à ces cotés.

-Pas même ce que tu as dit sur le monde, et le fait que rien n'est donné ?

Raiponce en était sûre. Personne ne pouvait avoir une vision du monde si mauvaise.  
Varian avait du génie, un père, une passion.  
Attendant la réponse à sa question, elle fixa le visage du brun.

Varian resta muet quelques secondes.  
Son discours avait été mélodramatique à souhait, et il s'était promis de ne plus se morfondre.  
Il l'avait déjà assez fait dans sa cage de Corona.

Mais à ce moment, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de cracher sur la vision de Raiponce.  
Une vision stupidement belle, qu'il jalousait en secret.  
Mais qu'est ce qui était le plus important ? La vérité, ou le bonheur ?

Etant scientifique, il avait toujours misé sur la vérité, et le reste du village avait fait le reste.

Mais le pire avait surtout été la désillusion qui avait suivit.  
Les villageois de chez lui n'étaient pas particulièrement stupides, le reste du monde l'était aussi.  
Après avoir ravalé une nouvelle fois sa rage, et un cri de son égo, il répondit enfin.

-Non.

Raiponce ravala un glapissement, puis suivant Varian dans le noir, elle rapprocha de cet enfant que tout opposait.  
Tout ?

Raiponce se souvint d'une phrase de Varian.  
Il disait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, par leurs singularités et de leur solitude.  
Tout deux éduqués loin des autres, isolés dans une tour, ou bien par les adultes, faisant barrage.

Tout deux étranges et différents, aux caractéristiques inattendus ou des génies dans leurs domaines.

Dans un monde où toutes bizarreries comportementales semblaient être inexistant, alors oui, ils étaient semblables.

Mais cette vision si froide du monde, si triste, désillusionnées et cynique…  
Comment pouvait on être aussi créatif et si blasé ?

Et si s'était vraiment comme cela que Varian voyait le monde, alors, il devait être très malheureux.

-Varian… Je suis désolé que tu ais une telle vision du monde.

-J'aurais surement voulu croire aux contes de fées encore un peu… Mais le monde ne nous laisse pas le choix. Puis, ne vous sentez pas obligé de me prendre en pitié.

Raiponce doubla le brun et se posa devant lui, furieuse.

-Je ne suis pas obligée, mais j'ai un cœur moi ! Alors même si tu nous a trahis, que tu as fait du mal à mes amis, et à ma famille, j'ai encore assez de cœur pour être désolé pour toi ! C'est peut être un concept difficile à comprendre, mais ce n'est en aucun cas de la pitié.

Varian la fixa comme une espèce inconnue, puis reprit contenance.

-Je comprends le concept, mais ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez demander pardon. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans un bloc de pierre.

La poussant sur le coté, l'alchimiste continua son chemin, suivit de prêt par la Princesse qui semblait avoir reprit ces instincts de combat et d'endurance.  
Raiponce continua à suivre Varian, en colère face aux nombreux rejets de l'alchimiste.  
Ce n'était pas elle qui était en tort dans cette affaire.

-Arrête de parler comme si c'était ma faute ! Je ne pouvais pas t'aider à ce moment là, tu l'as toi même dit. Mes obligations étaient pour mon peuple.

Varian se retourna brusquement, grinçant un stop, les yeux rivés sur Raiponce.

-A quoi sert cette discussion, Raiponce ? Nous ne serons jamais d'accord. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vouloir vous faire pardonner de votre acte pour dire peu après que tout est de ma faute. Mais je me fiche de votre pardon ! Vous n'aurez de ma part ni pitié ni rédemption, car je ne veux en aucun cas le moindre lien avec vous, autre que pour notre quête. Prenez ça comme argent comptant et vivez avec votre groupe sans me porter attention, ce sera plus facile pour vous et pour moi.

Continuant de fixer Raiponce, celle ci ne sut que répondre.  
Le brun était trop fermé, trop en colère pour que quoi que ce soit en sorte.

Alors que Varian repartait, suivant toujours le Sud, dans l'idée de s'éloigner des brigands et de s'approcher de la caravane en chemin vers eux, Raiponce laissa échapper une dernière phrase qui mourut dans le vide.

-Laisse moi au moins le droit de te dire pardon de t'avoir mentit à propos de mes cheveux… C'était stupide de ma part.

Varian se stoppa, mais ne la regarda pas.  
Il ne fit qu'un simple hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu.  
Ce ne fut que quand elle se remit en marche qu'il avança lui même.

Ils avancèrent encore quelques minutes mais le froid de la nuit commençait à se faire sentir.  
Du moins pour Varian qui avait enrouler sa cape autour de lui.  
Tentant de cacher ses tremblements, il prit Rudiger contre lui, se collant à la fourrure de l'animal qui commençait à émerger.

Le brun ne savait pas quel calmant il lui avait injecter mais c'était très efficace.

Puis se stoppant, il regarda un peu autour de lui. La montagne était loin, et les fourrées épaisses… Etaient ils assez loin pour faire un feu ? Jetant un regard à Raiponce, il vit qu'elle souffrait également du froid.

S'ils s'échappaient pour tomber en hypothermie, ça n'était pas très malin.

-On va trouver un abri éloigné pour faire un feu. Gelés, on ne servira pas à grand chose.

Trouvant un endroit ou les arbres avaient poussés en bosquet serré, ils se mirent derrière le mur de végétation pour faire un feu de camps.  
Ils avaient dû faire une dizaine de kilomètre…  
Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever non plus, réchauffant ainsi l'atmosphère.  
Mais autre que le froid, la faim et la fatigue n'aidaient pas…

Varian sentit enfin la faim le tarauder.  
Il n'avait rien manger au diner et avait été dans les pommes le reste du temps.  
Ca ne faisait pas grand chose dans l'estomac.

Et Raiponce n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir avant sa capture… Demandant à la princesse de nourrir le foyer et de garder Rudiger, il partie vers la rivière pour récupérer de l'eau et peut être trouver un peu de nourriture en passant.

Récupérant quelques plantes et fruits, Varian resta un moment prés de l'eau a réfléchir.

Pourquoi.  
Pourquoi avoir sauvé le groupe de branques qui ne faisaient que de le ralentir ?

C'était illogique et stupide de sa part, mais il n'aurait pas supporté de les laisser entre les mains de Lady Caine. Il sentit quelques scrupules envers elle, envers cette jeune femme qui lui ressemblait.

Mais il sentait qu'elle était bien moins profonde qu'elle le laissait paraître.  
Puis, tout mettre sur le dos de la mort de son père, ce n'était pas fairplay. Si elle voulait vraiment se venger de Corona, qu'elle attaque la famille royale, qu'ils fassent une révolution, ou même mieux…

Qu'ils se montrent plus efficaces, plus protecteur et plus digne que les dirigeants.

Le peuple fera le reste.

Lentement, le regard de Varian quitta le vide pour voir son reflet dans l'eau calme… Il faisait pitié.  
Il n'était pas mieux qu'eux…

Raiponce n'ont plus…

En fait, personne n'était vraiment bon. Mais au moins, la brune et la princesse avaient l'excuse de la stupidité pour l'une, et de l'ignorance congénitale de l'autre.

Choisissez votre lot mes dames.

Se relevant, il repartit vers Rudiger et la princesse…  
Le pauvre, il devait avoir faim.

Arrivant au camp, il vit Raiponce, Rudiger sur les genoux, caressant son pelage avec minutie.  
Peut-être que cette scène l'attendri, car il ne lui jeta pas à la figure les fruits qu'il avait trouvé, comme il avait prévu de le faire.  
Lui tendant la gourde pour qu'elle se désaltère, il ramassa une branche droite qu'il allait tailler…  
Soudainement, Varian se figea, lâchant la bâton.

Raiponce, arrêtant de boire, le fixa avec inquiétude.

-Varian ?

Ce dernier alla sur son sac, et le retourna pour voir que…  
Oui, l'épée était toujours là…

L'épée était assez courte pour tenir dans son sac en diagonale, permettant qu'elle ne soit pas vu.  
Si au départ, il avait penser la mettre à la taille pour faire peur, il se disait aussi que seul les bons combattants viendraient le combattre…

Et sachant aussi bien manier une épée que Flynn le mensonge, il ne se l'était pas permit.

Lady Caine avait dû lui laisser en gage de confiance…  
Elle devait surtout savoir qu'il ne savait rien de l'art du combat…

Posant celle ci a coté de son sac, il fut soulager qu'il n'ait rien oublier dans sa fuite…  
Se tournant vers l'épée pour la reprendre, il vit que la blonde avait déjà mis la main dessus pour la regarder de plus prés.

Puis elle interrogea Varian du regard.  
Pourquoi ne pas lui répondre… Ils étaient ici pour quelques heures.

-Elle est à mon père. Quand je suis partit de Corona, j'imaginais que j'allais voyager seul très longtemps, et donc, une arme pouvait toujours me servir en cas échéant. Même si avant de devoir l'utiliser, mon ennemi aurait déjà dû combattre Robot, et mes potions.

Retirant l'épée des mains de Raiponce, il la sortit du fourreau pour tailler un peu la branche pour pouvoir y planter des fruits, et les mettre à grillé.

Au moins, ils mangeront chaud.

Puis, en parlant de cas échéant, il se leva pour mettre la boite a musique en marche, histoire que son automate les retrouvent. De toute façon, ils signalaient déjà leur présence par la lumière et l'odeur… Alors, autant donner des signaux à tout le monde, même à son automate qui pourrait les protéger.

S'asseyant de nouveaux, Varian reprit son carnet de voyage pour écrire les derniers événements, et cartographier ce qu'il avait vu.

-Varian…

Ce dernier leva les yeux, et vit Raiponce toucher encore une fois à ses affaires.  
Grognant, il cessa d'écrire pour comprendre le désarroi de la princesse.  
Celle ci tenait le livre étrange entre ces mains, elle feuilletait les pages.

-Tu sais lire cette écriture ?

-Pas totalement… Je sais traduire quelques éléments, mais je n'ai pas encore compris l'intégralité de ce langage.

Refermant le livre, les doigts de la princesse dessinèrent le symbole sur la couverture… Elle avait déjà vu ce signe… Mais ou ?  
Continuant sa réflexion, elle décida de parler de l'autre morceau de parchemin qu'ils avaient trouvé.

-Varian, nous avons trouvé d'autre morceau de parchemin lors de notre voyage… Tu crois que tu pourrais les traduire ?

-Peut être…

Varian se retint de lui cracher un « Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plutôt ?! » et ne fit que de soupirer profondément.  
Parfois, souvent même, il avait l'impression que Raiponce ne prenait pas cette affaire au sérieux, ne voyant là qu'un voyage touristique pour visiter d'autre région.

Bon sang, il parlait quand même de rochers incassables qui poussaient par « magie » et qui avaient détruits la vie a pas mal de gens…  
Bon, ils partaient en quête avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard…  
Mais quand même…

Puis son père était prisonnier pendant ce temps là.

Reprenant Rudiger contre lui, il prit aussi le livre pour le fourrer dans son sac. Raiponce remarqua alors le sigle répétitif.  
Un sur le livre, et un autre sur l'épée.  
Mais ou avait elle vu ce signe déjà…

-Et.. Et toutes ces affaires sont à ton père ?

-Oui. C'est pourquoi je pense que mon père venait du pays ou nous allons. Où la malédiction a commencée. Après pourquoi l'a t-il quitté ? A cause des rocher ou d'autre chose ? Pourquoi a Corona ? Peut être pour la fleur du soleil…

Raiponce sentit Varian s'ouvrir petit a petit alors qu'il disait a voix haute sa théorie.  
Elle aussi pouvait donné un coup de main.

-Mon père m'a dit que le soir où il a cueillit la fleur, un homme était venu le voir pour lui dire que cela libérerait une malédiction sur le royaume.

-Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de le faire.

Raiponce grinça un peu des dents, mais continua malgré tout.

-Non, Varian… Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'était peut être ton père, cet homme.

Varian quitta le feu du regard pour tourner ses prunelles intéressées vers Raiponce.

-Si c'est lui, c'est qu'il était déjà a Corona a cette époque, qu'il connaissait l'existence de la fleur, les plans du roi et les effets de cet acte… Mais comment ?! Comment pouvait il être au courant alors que le vieux Corona est coupé de tout ?

-Quirin était un ami de mon père… Il a put lui dire ce qu'il pensait faire…

-Cueillir la fleur pour te guérir, toi et ta mère. Mais pourquoi ? Si c'était pour avoir son avis sur la question, ca n'a pas beaucoup fonctionné.

Se prenant la tête entre ses mains, Varian réfléchissait.  
Pourquoi Corona… Pourquoi l'endroit où les rochers iraient.

-Si mon père était au courant de la malédiction… Alors pourquoi est il resté à Corona ? Pourquoi n'est il pas parti dans un autre royaume ? Il aurait pu prévoir la trajectoire des rochers et s'installer là ou ils ne viendraient pas… Mais il est resté…

-Peut être… Qu'il est resté pour les combattre ?

-Non. Mon père a fait comme tout le monde, il a fuis le problème. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est de m'interdire de les approcher… A juste titre…

Les yeux de Varian se vidèrent soudainement, mais il se reprit aussi vivement.

-Non, ça n'a pas de sens. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant…

Mais cette affirmation sonnait comme un déni.

Son père lui avait caché tellement de chose.  
Qu'il venait d'un autre pays, avait une autre culture, avait été un guerrier…  
Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé de sa mère.

Le brun avait toujours mis cet élément sur le chagrin, mais il en doutait à présent.  
Raiponce rejoignit Varian sur sa perplexité.

Si seulement leurs pères avaient apprit à dire la vérité, ils n'en seraient surement pas là aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Mais c'est que cette histoire avance…  
Bon, Varian a gueuler très fort dans ce chapitre, déversant une partie de sa rage sur Raiponce…  
La dessus, je vous dis a plus pour la suite !  
Pas d'hésitation, laissez un message ou autre si l'envie vous en prend, ou si vous avez du temps a perdre.  
Tschuss !**


	6. Doutes

**Well well, la suite de ce truc est arrivé sur votre écran !  
****Alors, précedemment :**

**Varian a dit des vacheries a Raiponce, et finalement, le groupe s'est échappé du quartiers des brigands. Varian et Raiponce se retrouvent tout deux a fuir loin de Lady Caine, la princesse tentant de comprendre l'alchimiste.**

**La dessus, bonne lecture ! Dans l'espoir que ca vous fasse passer un bon moment. **

Chapitre 6 : Doutes

Ca faisait deux heures que Varian et Raiponce s'étaient arrêté.

Après avoir nourris correctement Rudiger, Varian était aller chercher sa boite à musique pour la remettre dans sa poche. Robot devait être encore loin.  
Il remettrait le mécanisme en marche une fois qu'ils seront en sécurité.

Repartant à la rivière pour reprendre de l'eau pour la marche, il vit avec joie que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever…

Il devait être plus tard qu'il le pensait…

Mais la lumière et la chaleur du soleil seraient la bienvenue.  
Grelottant encore, Varian marcha jusqu'au campement pour rester figer.

Raiponce n'était plus seule.

Lady Caine et quelques un de ses gros bras l'attendaient avec eux, des arbalètes pointées sur elle.  
S'ils l'avaient prit par surprise, normale qu'elle soit dans une pareille posture.

Ils auraient dû partir plus tôt…  
Bon sang, il devait arrêté de baisser sa garde.

S'insultant mentalement, il tenta de rester calme alors que la gorge de Raiponce était prise en otage, mais surtout Rudiger.  
Si la blonde était prés de la mort, c'était le même destin qui attendait Rudiger, dans les bras de Lady Caine qui le fixait narquoisement.

Elle devait se dire qu'elle avait gagné.

-Je te pensais plus intelligent, Varian… Mais tu es qu'un enfant après tout. Pourtant je pouvais t'offrir tout ce que tu voulais. La liberté, la vengeance… Tu aurais pus tout avoir !

Varian resta silencieux, ces pupilles ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller se poser sur son ami, exténué dans les bras de son ennemie brune. Les griffes de la femme se resserrèrent sur le pauvre raton laveur qui geignit un peu.

Varian se tendit, mais se ravisa.

Il ne fallait surtout pas faire de faux pas…  
La brune continua de fixer le jeune homme, alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus venimeux.

-Pourquoi cette trahison Varian ?

Le brun respira doucement. Il valait mieux répondre pour que la brune reste calme et retienne encore un peu ses hommes armés.

-Car je ne veux rien de tout ça. La seule chose que je désire est de liberer mon père de l'ambre qui l'emprisonne… Rien d'autre.

-Et tu crois vraiment que cette princesse peut t'aider à cette tâche ? Elle ?!

Varian vit avec peine la peau un peu entaillée de la princesse…  
Pour l'instant ce n'était pas grave, mais il fallait reprendre les rennes.

-Non.

Tournant son regard vers Raiponce, Varian répondit à Lady Caine.

-Elle ne peut rien pour moi, si ce n'est me suivre. Quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir.

Il fixa a nouveau la brigande, appelant mentalement le reste de la troupe à l'aide.

-Mon père est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça.

Varian la défiait malgré lui.  
Une colère sourde revenait en son estomac.  
Pourquoi était-il abandonné quand il avait besoin d'aide, pour après qu'on le colle quand il voulait être seul.

Etait-il décalé du reste du monde, ou avait-ils tous décidé de le contrarier ?

-Ton destin n'est pas de suivre son fantôme ! Varian, ensemble, toi et moi ! Nous pouvons détruire ceux qui nous ont condamnés à cette vie, nous venger de tous ce que l'on nous a enlevé !

-Je ne crois pas au destin. Le destin est comme la magie, un mythe pour les idiots et les imbéciles. On vous a dit que votre futur était celui d'un criminel, que vous aviez perdu vos droits d'exister et d'espérer avoir un jour la justice de votre coté. Vous êtes pourtant bien placée pour savoir que ce qu'on ne l'a pas, il faut le gagner. Au lieux de se reposer sur l'excuse pitoyable du destin.

Varian plongea doucement sa main dans sa poche, ses doigts se refermant sur la boite à musique éteinte.  
Il ne pouvait pas l'activer sans attirer l'attention, mais il voyait bien que la tension rendait leurs ennemis fébrile, tout comme il avait noté le regard de Raiponce derrière lui, lui indiquant que des hommes étaient dans son dos.

-Si vous comptez vraiment vous venger de Corona, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas la bas ?! Vous m'avez confié que comme moi, vous trouviez Corona injuste et cruelle. Alors allez-y pour changer les choses ! Ici, vous ne faites que terroriser de stupides paysans qui donneront de la valeur aux jugements de Corona.

Attaquant la raison de leurs présences, Varian sentit les hommes derrière lui se figer, l'écoutant soudainement.  
Bien, il avait attiré leurs attentions.

-Le roi Frédéric vous a tous prit quelque chose, par bêtise ou par inaction… Alors, aux lieux de vous venger sur un pays qui n'y est pour rien, retourner à Corona et prouver à tout les autres que le roi avait tord. Montrez vous plus droit, plus juste et surtout plus malin. Gagner du pouvoir par le peuple en les protégeant, et non en les terrorisant.

-Tu dis de beau discours, mais toi même, tu as abandonné Corona !

-Avant tout, je dois aller sauver mon père. J'ai encore une chance de le sauver.

-La, c'est toi qui te mens.

Varian fixa Lady Caine dont le sourire mauvais quittait ses lèvres. Les griffes n'étaient plus enfoncées dans la fourrure de Rudiger, mais son visage était plus acéré que les lames qu'elle avait à sa ceinture.

-Varian, tu ne trouveras rien au bout de ce chemin.

Cette affirmation interpela l'alchimiste, alors que Raiponce, elle, fixa la brigande d'un œil apeuré et furieux.

-Tu as beau être un sorcier, alchimiste, ou que sais je encore… Mais tu ne peux sauver ton père de la mort.

Varian resta figé face à ces mots, sa peau devenant rouge de colère.

-Mon père est vivant !

-Varian… Ton paternel est coincé depuis quoi ? Un, deux mois ? Sans respirer, sans manger, ni boire… Coincé dans une roche, ton père a rendu l'âme depuis longtemps.

Varian serra les poings, prés a rétorqué que c'était faux quand un doute lui vint. Il n'avait aucune preuve que son père vivait encore, entouré de cette roche inconnue. Mais..

Mais quand il était revenu de sa prison, son père n'était pas décomposé, le cycle de la mort ne l'ayant pas encore emporté.  
Mais il en était de même pour les insectes puis dans de la sève fossilisée.

Comment avait il pu passer a coté de quelque chose d'aussi gros, d'aussi important.  
Son père…

Quirin était il encore vivant ?

Non. Juste se poser cette question était une infamie, car ça en reviendrais a se demander pourquoi était il là.  
Il devait sauver son père et les royaumes détruits par la stupidité des Coroniens.

-Non… Mon père est vivant.

-Petit, tu n'as rien à espérer. Ton père est décédé depuis un moment… Tu cours après une chimère.

-C'est faux !

N'en pouvant plus des paroles stupides de la jeune femme, Varian couru vers elle, mais fut vite rattrapé par les molosses qui l'attrapèrent par les aisselles, le soulevant du sol comme si il était fait en mousse.  
Donnant des coups de pieds aux hommes, il jeta sur eux une bille alchimiques, les clouant sur place.

Sautant loin de leurs poignes, Varian vit que Lady Caine avait reculé, Raiponce toujours en tant qu'otage, ainsi que Rudiger.

Mais la colère et le désespoir étaient trop grand pour qu'il puisse se contenir.  
Ouvrant la boite a musique, il vit avec rage que l'un des brigands allait décocher une flèche, visant ses jambes.  
Esquivant le tir, sous les notes rapides de la boite à musique, il fut immergé par les autre brigand qui tentait de l'arrêter. Roulant sur le coté pour se dépêtrer de la mêlée, il ramassa l'épée de son père dans l'idée de se défendre.

Lady Caine eut beau crier qu'elle avait la princesse en otage, Varian n'en avait cure.

Lançant une bille de fumée, il recouvrit le secteur d'un brouillard dense.  
Raiponce se débattit soudainement, voyant que Varian était hors de danger. Sortant des griffes du brigand, sa longue chevelure la protégeant de la lame, elle l'assomma d'un coup de poing et partit dans le cœur du brouillard.

Varian devait être là…

Lady Caine, elle, reculait tout en tout en gardant un air renfrogné. Ce n'était pas un peu de fumée qui allait lui faire peur…

-VARIAN ! ESPECE DE LÂCHE ! SORT DE LA !

Mais a peine eut elle fini sa phrase qu'elle sentit la lame d'une épée lui attaquer le flanc, la frôlant à peine…  
Mais ce fut assez pour qu'elle laisse échapper Rudiger.  
Varian se jeta sur lui, le happant avec lui dans la fumée pour disparaître a nouveaux.

-Lady Caine… Ne nous obliger pas à vous détruire. Partez. Partez d'ici, tous…

La voix de Varian était étrange, un peu apeuré, mais glaciale à la fois…  
Lady Caine sortit son épée du fourreau, laissant l'écho du métal se réverbérer dans le brouillard démoniaque du sorcier.

-Ce n'est pas un sale gosse et une princesse incapable qui va me faire reculer…

-Dommage.

Un bruit énorme survint, la terre résonnant du choc qu'elle avait reçut…  
Puis soudainement, un rayon de lumière transperça les épais nuages, écrasant de leurs puissances les ombres du monde, écartant la fumée qui se déchira en mille morceaux…

Raiponce n'était qu'a quelques mètre de Lady Caine…

La brune releva les yeux pour voir le golem de métal derrière Varian, dardant ces yeux luminescent vers elle, transformant le jeune garçon en une silhouette sombre, les cheveux ondulant encore sous l'impact de la dispersion.

Son ombre englobait les brigands, celui du golem englobait le monde…  
Le jeune homme se tenait debout, entouré de ses hommes à terre, inconscient.  
Un diamant brut.

-Mon père est vivant… Et si il est décédé alors je le ferais revenir, même si je dois trouver la formule de la vie elle-même.

Lady Caine ne sentait plus rien dans son corps, ses yeux river sur l'ombre qui la surplombait. Puis sa mâchoire prit vie seule.

-Tu es.. Tu es un démon…

-Je ne suis qu'un humble alchimiste.

Tournant la tête vers Robot, il tapota sa carcasse de métal, le félicitant de son travail.  
Puis il recala Rudiger dans ses bras, d'une manière a ce que l'animal soit plus confortablement installé.  
Avançant vers Lady Caine, il la fixa du regard.

-Vous allez partir d'ici, et ne plus reven…

Varian fut coupé quand un choc violent lui vint à la tête. Tombant dans le noir profond de l'inconscience, il eut la dernière lueur de lucidité en se faisant tomber de coté pour que Rudiger ne soit pas écrasé sous son poids.

-VARIAN !

Raiponce se releva, partagée entre l'envie d'aider le jeune alchimiste, et la peur du Robot qui fonçait déjà, tête baissée, vers eux.

-RAIPONCE !

Eugène et Cassandra arrivèrent, se mettant devant Raiponce pour la protéger du potentiel danger, mais l'automate sauta au-dessus d'eux, fonçant toujours vers Lady Caine et ses acolytes qui avaient décidés de fuir, laissant Varian assommé au sol.

-Raiponce, est ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Oui oui, je vais bien… Les bandits nous ont attaqués peu après notre évasion.. Sans Varian, je serais… Varian… Varian !

Sortant des bras d'Eugène et de Cassandra, la jeune princesse fonça vers le brun à terre, aussi immobile que Rudiger.

Du sang s'écoulait sur son visage, inondant une de ces pommettes et son œil droit. Lance arriva à son tour, accompagner de Hook.  
Shorty était resté dans la charrette, arrêté à quelques mètres de là.  
Lance se jeta au chevet de Varian, alors que Cassandra et Eugène vérifiaient les environs…  
Mais avec le golem a leurs trousses, ils n'allaient pas revenir de sitôt…

-Il est inconscient… Vaut mieux l'emmener chez un médecin…

-Rudiger n'est pas en meilleur état… Tout les deux vont avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos…

Lance allait porter le jeune homme quand des grincements se firent retentir.  
Relevant les yeux, tous virent l'automate revenir bredouille, courant vers son maitre.  
S'arrêtant face au corps immobile, le robot glissa précautionneusement ses pinces sous le corps du garçon.

Puis après l'avoir approché de lui, et l'avoir « regarder » pendant quelques instants, il fixa Raiponce et Lance…  
Lentement, il se mit sur ses genoux, et tendit le corps inerte de son créateur.

Lance resta statufié alors que Raiponce ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et d'émoi.

-Tu.. Tu nous le confis ?

Cassandra regarda un peu Raiponce de travers. Pourquoi parlait-elle a ce truc en métal ?  
La chose répondit cependant à Raiponce, hochant laborieusement la tête, et tendant un peu plus son maitre blessé dans leurs bras.

Peut être que Varian avait raison, qu'elle était une idiote qui croyait au conte de fée…  
Mais sur l'instant, elle en était sur.  
Ce robot, cet objet était vivant, éprouvant une réelle inquiétude pour le petit alchimiste.

Varian avait donné une réelle vie a sa création…  
Mais l'avait il seulement comprit ? Les aptitudes de ce dernier étaient bien plus miraculeuses qu'il semblait le croire… Peut être qu'il fallait le lui dire.

Laissant Lance prendre Varian, Raiponce prit dans ses bras Rudiger, sous le regard inquiet de Pascal… Pauvre bête…

-Nous retournons au village…

-Mais..

-Mais Raiponce ! Ces abrutis ont voulus te cramer sur la place publique !

-Quand ils apprendront que Varian et son robot ont chassés les brigands, ils seront peut être moins dangereux ?

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix…  
Portant Varian dans la charrette où il fut allongé sur une couchette, Rudiger rouler contre son flanc, Raiponce prit la couchette en face de l'alchimiste.

Elle allait lui apprendre. Lui apprendre à voir la magie en lui et en ses créations.

* * *

_Il courrait… Il courrait comme il le pouvait, esquivant branchages, et autre racines qui pourraient le faire trébucher._

_Il haletait, ces poumons en feu, la peur au ventre… C'était tout prés, il y était presque._

_Il courait, sprintait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais c'était un fait. Sa vie en dépendait.  
Ses chevilles lui faisaient mal, il se les était tordu plusieurs fois, ses bottes humides de boue, son dos en sueur… _

_Chaque respiration était un calvaire, mais il y était presque…_

_Presque…_

_Tendait la main, il sentit le cuir de ses gants effleurer son manteau… Mais le bout d'étoffe quitta sa poigne comme de la fumée, éclatant en millions de particules… Il y était tellement presque ! Il avait presque réussit…_

_-PAPA !_

Se relevant en sursaut, Varian haleta bruyamment, sa gorge desséchée, sa peau en sueur… Il avait chaud, si chaud… Tirant sur le tissu de sa chemise, il regarda ou il pouvait être…

Rudiger, ou était Rudiger !

-Ru.. Rudiger…

Une boule de poil sortit des coussins d'un fauteuil et sauta sur les genoux de son maitre, inondant son visage de léchouille pour le nettoyer comme un de ses petits.  
Repoussant un peu l'animal, Varian lui fit une douce étreinte avant de regarder autour de lui…

N'était ce pas la chambre de l'auberge ou ils dormaient ?  
Tout ce qu'il avait vécus été un rêve ?  
Mais le bandage de Rudiger et son mal de crâne balayèrent cette supposition.  
Mais que faisait il ici alors ?

Se relevant difficilement, il alla dans la petite salle d'eau conjointe a sa chambre.  
Eclaboussant son visage avec l'eau de la bassine, il vit dans le miroir de métal polie qu'il avait une sale mine…

De grandes cernes lui barrait le visage ainsi que de gros bandage.  
Son arcade sourcilière droite était barrée de plusieurs points de suture, et sa lèvre inférieure fendue.

Bon sang… Ca n'allait pas l'aider à passer inaperçue…

Sortant de sa chambre, Rudiger ayant déjà réélu domicile sur ses épaules, Varian descendit les escaliers. Arrivant dans les cuisines, il ne vit personne.

Bon bah…  
Prenant une pomme, il l'éplucha alors qu'il avait mit de l'eau a bouillir. Découpant ainsi des quartiers pour Rudiger, il trouva la cafetière à piston.

Se faisant un peu de ce liquide sombre, il y ajouta un petit produit de sa composition, faisant une petite explosion de couleur avant que la vapeur du café redevienne normale.  
Soufflant dessus, il émit un petit sourire satisfait et allait repartir.

Il se retint de lâcher sa tasse quand il trouve Eugène dans son dos, tout aussi surpris.

-Varian ?! T'es réveillé !

Reprenant une respiration constante, le jeune alchimiste fut happé par les bras d'Eugène.  
Mettant au loin sa tasse par sécurité, Varian fixa le brun dans la recherche d'une réponse par rapport à une telle familiarité.

Lui prenant les épaules, l'ex-voleur se recula pour le fixer.

-On était inquiet pour toi ! Ca fait prés de 24 heures que tu dormais. Le coup que tu as reçus était vraiment fort…

-Je suppose, je le sens encore.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, pas dans cet état.

-Où sont les autres ?

-En vie, et en sécurité… Grâce a toi.

Varian retint un fard…  
Malgré tout, il était toujours aussi sensible aux compliments, chose que Eugène avait bien compris.  
Se reprenant, Varian se dégagea plus doucement qu'a l'accoutumé, et toussota.

-C'est normal, nous étions dans le même bateau…

-Non Varian, je suis sérieux. Tu étais seul avec ces bandits, tu ne savais pas où nous étions, ni ce que nous faisions… Puis tu t'es retrouvé à choisir entre eux et nous. Tu nous as choisis alors que nous étions dans un sacré pétrin. Et tu nous as fait fuir cet enfer… C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

Varian allait lui rabattre le caquet, lui dire qu'il avait l'habitude d'agir seul, d'être entouré d'ennemis, de devoir gérer des problèmes bien plus gros que quelques brigands stupides, mais toutes ses remarques restèrent dans sa gorge.

A la place, il ne put retenir un fard et une moue timide.

-Merci…

De son coté, Eugène aurait put penser qu'enfin, il avait percé la carapace du monstre, de l'alchimiste glacial. Qu'il allait enfin avoir un ascendant sur lui, protégeant les autres de lui…  
Mais sur le moment, il était juste heureux de voir Varian ému par quelque chose…

Il sentait qu'il avait touché quelque chose.  
En même temps, Varian avait toujours rêvé de rendre son père, son village, qui que ce soit, un tout petit peu fier de lui.  
Approuvant son existence, sa personne et son savoir…

Alors, en effet. Dire qu'il était incroyable le rendait simplement plus doux et plus accessible…  
Soudainement, il se sentit triste quand il voyait un enfant dans cet état affectif. En jouant les psychologues de comptoirs, il n'était pas difficile de décrypter Varian.

C'était juste un gosse qui avait besoin d'amour et d'attention.  
Et pendant longtemps, il était resté à essayer d'attirer ces derniers à lui grâce a ses inventions, une méthode plutôt créative et constructive.

Mais face à la disparition de son père, le brun avait craqué et avait fait conneries sur conneries…  
Et voir si timide et désarmé face à un simple mot gentil était touchant et affligeant.  
Jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre un désert affectif ?

Vu son comportement, Varian avait dû être seul vraiment longtemps…  
Avait il eut ne serais ce qu'un ami, un jour ?

Eugène en doutait…

Varian toussota un peu, la gène continuant de ronger ses veines, et s'éclipsa en lançant une excuse bidon à Eugène, s'extirpant de ce regard trop appuyé.  
Remontant vite dans sa chambre, il s'affala sur le fauteuil, Rudiger sautant hors de ses épaules pour atterrir sur l'accoudoir.

Varian lui dédia un petit sourire, et mit ses jambes en lotus pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Avalant sa boisson chaude, il admira le paysage par la fenêtre.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, et une odeur de pain chaud flottait dans l'air.

Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour ne plus sentir le chamois, et enleva le bandage. Autre que son arcade sourcilière, sa tempe avait morflé…  
Un gros bleu s'y étendait jusqu'à la racine du sourcil, engloutissant la tempe, disparaissant sous ses cheveux et courant jusqu'à l'oreille.

On était face à une ecchymose de compétition.

S'habillant avec des vêtements propres qu'on avait mis à sa disposition, il retint un soupir nostalgique a l'odeur de fleurs qui embaumait ses vêtements. Puis, reprenant Rudiger sous son bras, il décida de redescendre et trouver le groupe.  
Alerté par Eugène, le groupe était a présent réunis dans le salon de l'auberge, interpellant Varian dés qu'il fut en vue dans l'escalier.

-Varian ! Tu t'es levé finalement, s'exclama Lance.

-Il faut le croire, vu que je suis ici.

Toussotant un peu suite à cette réponse un peu sèche, Varian jeta un regard au groupe et décida de se lancer.

-Je voulais vous remercier. De ne pas m'avoir laisser inconscient la bas, et de m'avoir soigner… Et pour les fringues propres aussi.

Sa voix était si basse qu'il avait été difficile pour les autres de l'entendre.  
Et il était aussi difficile a Varian de parler…  
Lui qui s'était toujours dit qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul, aurait été dans la merde si ils n'avaient pas été là pour le récupérer…  
Il avait été idiot aussi, de ne pas avoir sentit ce type derrière lui.

-Varian… Nous devons te remercier aussi… Sans toi, on serait toujours enfermé dans des cages !

-Peut être mais sans lui, on y serait pas allé.

Tous se tournèrent vers Cassandra dont les yeux acérés fixaient Varian.  
Puis d'un long soupir, elle leva les mains pour apaiser l'ambiance outrée qui était arrivé entre eux.

-Je plaisantais… Ouais… Sur ce plan, t'as géré Varian. T'as réussis a nous libérer sans te faire surprendre et à t'échapper avec Raiponce. Et mieux encore… Tu nous as prouvé qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en toi… Malgré tout ce qui nous a mené à ce moment précis.

Varian se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné, puis remit son masque narquois.  
Sérieux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de tel mot.

-Serais ce une demande en mariage, Cassie ? Car vous ne m'avez jamais fait autant de compliment… A part quand vous m'avez dit que je ferais une demoiselle de compagnie convenable.

-Et je le pense.

Soudainement, l'ambiance se faisait plus légère, et Varian sut qu'il fallait partir sur cette bonne note.

-Sinon, vous savez où est Robot ? Je dois voir si tout va bien dans ses systèmes…

-Oh ! Dés que nous sommes revenu ici, il s'est installé dans la forge, quand nous avons eut l'autorisation d'entrer en ville…

Varian eut un regard glacé vers Raiponce mais resta le plus courtois possible. Il lui était physiquement impossible de sourire face à elle, tout son être la rejetant.  
Mais pour le bien de la communauté, il resté simplement distant.  
Il hocha ainsi brièvement de la tête.

-Bien. Bonne journée.

Encore une fois l'ambiance changea pour redevenir glaciale. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus remonter le thermostat de la discussion, Varian partit vers la forge, Rudiger sur l'épaule.  
Il boitillait un peu à cause de la mauvaise chute, et parler lui faisait mal à cause d'un coup a la mâchoire et sa lèvre ouverte.

Mimant un désintérêt complet aux regards qui se retournèrent sur son chemin, il arriva enfin a la forge où la forgeronne, cette chère Hilda, travaillait toujours sur moult ustensiles que demandaient les villageois.

Voyant le jeune garçon revenir, elle ne put cacher un sursaut à sa pitoyable apparence.

-Oh mon dieu ! Que t'es t-il arrivé ?

-Etrangement, quand on se bat contre des brigands, il y a des risques d'être blessé… Une leçon que je ne risque pas d'oublier.

-Oui… On m'a rapporté cet épisode.

Varian s'échoua sur une enclume libre, et s'étira un peu, les muscles endoloris par le moindre mouvement. Il aurait peut être dû resté coucher…

-C'est pour ça que j'ai eut la permission d'être dans l'enceinte du village ? Par ce que en chassant les brigand, j'ai démontré que j'étais un gentil ?

Sa voix démontrait toute l'aigreur qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
Comment avaient-ils put être assez stupides, crétins et influençables ? La débilité humaine l'étonnait toujours…  
Il ravala un peu de sa bile, et vit Hilda lâcher son marteau et aller vers lui, l'air étrangement désolé.  
Peut être parce qu'elle l'était.

-Varian, je suis vraiment confuse. J'ai été idiote de croire ces ragots. Et surtout de te juger sur des suppositions alors que tu m'avais déjà démontré que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

-Ouais… Vous avez oublié pas mal de paramètres dans votre chasse aux sorcières…

-Oui… Je suis vraiment désolé… Tu es juste un enfant de 13 ans, pas un sorcier à bruler sur la place publique.

-Déjà, mon âge c'est 14 ans, et quoi ! Bruler quelqu'un mais faut être fou !

-Calme toi… Je te charrie.

Varian répondit à cette exclamation avec un petit rire nerveux qui fut suivit par Hilda. Mais celui ci s'estompa vite, laissant le bruit du feu crépiter envahir le lieux.  
Hilda s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Varian. Je te présente toutes mes excuses. Tu es homme, jeune certes, mais bien. Tes parents peuvent être fier de toi, et je suis sur qu'ils le sont. Eux ne prendront jamais en compte ces histoires stupides à dormir debout.

-De la ou ils sont, on ne peut pas entendre grand chose de toute façon.

Varian se sentit très mal d'avoir laisser tombé cette bombe, puis se rattrapa.

-Je veux dire, non, je ne suis pas orphelin. Il me reste mon père mais… Il n'est pas très disponible pour le moment.

Hilda fixa le jeune homme… Le petit brun lui avait déjà mentionné qu'il était parti de son village déserté, alors elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de parents pour le soutenir.  
Elle eut encore plus d'admiration pour le petit bout d'homme en face d'elle.

-Et bien… Où que soit ton père, je suis certaine qu'il serait fier de toi.

-Oui… Je l'espère.

* * *

Eugène était entrain de ranger la nourriture dans le chariot quand il vit Raiponce soupirer gravement à l'avant de ce dernier. Montant au coté de sa belle, le brun lui dédia un de ses fameux sourires.

-Alors princesse, on a des ennuies ? Dit tout à ton Eugène préféré.

-Bah… C'est que… Non. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-C'est quand tu dis que ça n'a pas d'importance, et que tu tires une tête de dix pieds de long, que je sais que je dois intervenir. Allez, dit moi tout… Qui dois-je séduire ?

Raiponce éclata de rire face à sa fausse voix basse et ses sourcils exagérément froncés. Puis après un petit moment de détente, Raiponce céda à la demande de son amoureux.

-Ne te fâche pas mais… C'est en rapport avec Varian.

-Quoi ? C'est par ce qu'il t'a regardé méchamment avant de partir comme une diva ?

-Non… Si ? Je sais pas… C'est juste que…

Râlant un peu, Raiponce se pris la tête, puis posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses poings encadrant sa mâchoire.

-Quand il est venu me voir la première fois alors qu'on était emprisonné, il s'est montré très cruel avec moi. Il m'a dit des horreurs avec ce regard glacial…

-Ah oui.. Je vois de quel regard tu veux parler…

-Mais ça c'est pas le problème ! Donc, il m'a dit des trucs horribles, me traitant d'ignorante, et d'hypocrite, en disant que j'étais assez stupide pour ne pas voir à quel point le monde était mauvais, et que je n'étais pas sortie de ma tour… Bref… Alors suite à ça, j'ai pensé qu'il nous avait trahis, mais là, BAM, il vient me sauver, me rapporte les clés, et me guide a la sortie de ce labyrinthe de pierre.

Gesticulant un peu des bras pour illustrer son propos, Raiponce s'adossa au mur de bois, regardant de ciel.

-Alors à ce moment là, je me suis dit qu'il était de notre coté, et je lui ais demandé s'il avait mentis… Par rapport a tout ce qu'il m'avait craché au visage… Et il me répond que non, qu'il me hait et me haïra toujours. Et juste après, je suis prit en otage, et là, a nouveau, il fait tout pour que je m'en sorte vivante… Il gagne du temps, met de la fumée pour me permettre de m'échapper et appelle le golem à la rescousse… Je ne le comprends pas !

-Qui ? Le Golem ?

-Non ! Varian.

-Mais pourquoi veux tu le comprendre ? Il fait tout ce qui est en son intérêt. Et pour le moment, il faut que nous soyons tous en vie… Ca ne va pas plus loin.

-Mais si, ça va beaucoup plus loin !

Levant a nouveau les bras en l'air, Raiponce retomba vite, les poing sous son menton.

-En fait… J'ai l'impression qu'il avait raison… Quand il m'a dépeint. Même si les mots étaient cruels, il n'avait pas tord. Peut être… Qu'il a raison sur tout. La magie n'existe pas.

-Et tes cheveux c'est quoi, du rutabaga ?

Eugène attrapa doucement les épaules de Raiponce pour lui faire face.

-Blondie… Tu n'as pas à être d'accord avec lui, ni même a adhéré à sa vision un peu tordue du monde. J'adore ta vision optimiste et belle de l'univers. Toi, tu ne vois pas comment il est, mais comment il pourrait être. Tu fais le maximum pour faire évoluer les choses dans le sens le plus beau, au lieu de te morfondre comme lui… Puis c'est de son âge de trouver le monde naze. Les hormones, son corps change, son statut social aussi… Et le fait qu'il soit techniquement un criminel en fuite n'aide pas.

Raiponce répondit à la plaisanterie par un petit sourire, puis alla dans les bras de son amour.  
Il était vraiment doué pour lui remonter le moral.

Le discours de Varian l'avait bouleversé… Mais peut être n'était ce pas sa colère qui lui avait fait du mal… Mais la réelle tristesse et la solitude palpable qu'elle y avait sentit.  
A ce moment là, il avait l'air si seul, si abandonné, sans espoir…

Un enfant qui regarde sa vie brisée à ses pieds, et tente malgré tout de recoller une nouvelle fois les morceaux.

La dessus, Eugène avait tord. Varian ne se morfondait pas.  
Il mordait, griffait, se débattait contre tous par ses piques et son silence, mais il ne se lamentait pas.  
Ca lui fit penser que l'alchimiste était peut être plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait…

Aucun des deux ne virent Cassandra, adossée contre la charrette, pensive.  
Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec l'alchimiste.

* * *

Varian sortit du thorax de son robot.  
Ne pouvant toujours pas remettre ses gants et ses bottes, Varian ne pouvait pas manipuler d'objets ou de produit dangereux…  
Mais il avait put au moins regarder si des dégâts avait été fait a son robot.

Mais non, rien ne semblait dysfonctionnelle.  
Refermant son robot, il tapota la carrosserie ou quelques rayures étaient a présent ancrés.

-Un petit coup de polish, un huilage en règle, et tout sera parfait mon grand.

L'automate lui répondit de deux clignotements.  
Hilda, à coté du Robot, le regardait avec admiration.

-Et ose me dire après ça que tu n'es pas sorcier.

-Je suis alchimiste. Je crois en la science, pas en ce que tout le monde nomme « magie »… Même si en soit, je pense que la magie est juste des réactions et des phénomènes que la science n'a pas encore comprise.

-M'ouaip… Je crois qu'on n'est juste pas du même monde.

-Mais tout le monde peut comprendre la science ! Ce n'est pas un don ! Tout le monde peut être de mon niveau, avec de la difficulté ou non…

-Alors ma question est : ou as tu appris tout ça ?

-Heuuu… Tout seul… Dans ma chambre… et en expérimentant des trucs…

Hilda haussa un sourcil, puis lui tourna le dos.

-Non, je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça, mais personne ne peut faire ce que tu fais… Tu as donné vie à un golem de métal ! Il te réponds, comprend et a des réactions presque humaines !

-Hilda… C'est un automate. Sa capacité de répondre et comprendre est limitée.

-J'en suis pas sure…

Se tournant vers L'alchimiste et son chef d'œuvre, la forgeronne fit une petite grimace d'hésitation puis s'approcha de nouveau de Varian.

-Je ne l'ai dit a personne pour que le village ne panique pas… Mais la nuit dernière, quand tu étais encore dans les vapes, ton… Machin est venu te voir en secret. Je travaillais tard ce soir là, et soudainement, le robot s'est mit a bougé tout seul. Inquiète, je l'ai suivit. Et là, je l'ai vue aller face a l'auberge et regardé la fenêtre de ta chambre. Puis il a clignoter plusieurs fois, et il est revenu a la forge comme si de rien n'étais… Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence Varian. Ton… Ton truc… C'est bien plus qu'un robot ou que sais je encore… C'est presque humain ! Tu lui as donné une âme humaine !

Varian jeta un regard incrédule à Hilda puis a son Robot.

-Pourtant je viens de vérifier et rien ne semble dysfonctionnel. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a ses sortes de bugs.

-Ces quoi ?

-Ces ratés.

-Je ne pense pas que ce genre de comportements puissent être vus comme des ratés…

-Si je ne l'ai pas programmé, ni voulu alors s'en est…

Varian s'éloigna, tentant de réfléchir aux problèmes de son automate.  
Hilda, elle, se tourna vers le robot.

-Encore un peu, et ce tas de métal serait plus humain que son concepteur.

Le robot tourna la tête vers elle, émit deux clignotements et fit un grincement métallique répété… Un rire ? Mouais, ce truc était vraiment plus humain que ce gosse.

Varian alla un peu plus loin, tentant de réfléchir.  
Bon, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait remettre ni ses gants ni ses bottes, et ses pieds n'étaient pas habitués à marcher trop longtemps nus sur les pierres.  
Trouvant un endroit de champs resté sauvage avec quelques bleuets et autres iris, il s'allongea dans les herbes folles, Rudiger partant se dégourdir les jambes et jouer avec des insectes.

Contemplant le ciel, le brun se demanda combien de temps il n'avait pas fait ça.  
Juste prendre le temps de regarder au dessus de lui, de respirer un parfum inconnu, regarder les secondes qui passent sans réfléchir.

La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était avec son père.

Ce dernier s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre à chasser. Allongé sous des buissons, ils avaient attendus… Mais finalement, et au grand soulagement de Varian, aucun gibier ne montra le début d'une truffe.

Varian avait gardé un bon souvenir de ce matin là, à attendre dans les brumes automnales, car il savait qu'il avait fait plaisir à son paternelle, en écoutant ses conseils, et se montrant intéressé alors qu'il pouvait bien se nourrir que de légumes, ça ne le dérangeait nullement…

Il resta allongé un moment, finissant même par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé plus tard par des appels alors que Rudiger était revenu a ses cotés.  
Il reconnus la voix de Cassandra. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ?  
Allongeant ses jambes paresseusement, il baya de façon éhonté et attendit qu'elle le trouve..  
Ou marche sur lui, peu importe.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, Cassandra le fixa de toute sa hauteur.  
Hmm… Ca ne sentait pas la discussion amicale.

Elle se plaça devant lui, les bras croisés.  
Se relevant sur ses coudes, Varian lui fit un sourire narquois.

-Mais ne serait ce pas Cassandra ? Qu'est ce qui t'as mené jusqu'à moi ?

Cassandra se mordit un peu la lèvre, puis regarda rageusement le sol.

Elle semblait chercher ses mots.  
Intrigué, Varian se releva complètement.

-Je voulais te remercier… Pour nous avoir sortit de ce traquenard. Tu es moins mauvais que je le croyais.

-Hmmm… Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Mais je ne pense pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour me dire ça… Avais-tu quelque chose a me demander ?

Cassandra regarda a nouveau ailleurs, puis après un long soupir, elle se lança.

-Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, mais Raiponce, elle, elle veut vraiment t'aider… Et… Elle semble voir quelque chose de spécial en toi… Je te demande juste d'être moins méchant avec elle, et j'en ferais de même pour toi. C'est donc dans ton intérêt, non ? C'est bien comme ça que tu fonctionnes.

Varian la fixa, puis fit un grand sourire, bien plus mauvais que le précédent.

-Cassie, Cassie, Cassie… Toi et moi, nous sommes pareil. On ne pardonne pas. Je me trouve déjà très sympa de ne lui accorder qu'une ignorance polie. Qu'elle fasse avec…

-Tu n'as aucune raison de lui en vouloir ! Tout était…

-Oui oui, tout est de ma faute, je suis le diable en personne, et je suis la cause de la misère et de la famine…

Se relevant péniblement après avoir un peu rit de sa plaisanterie, le brun fixa la guerrière.

-Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, il semblerait que tu soit incapable de voir à travers les yeux de quelqu'un, autre que Raiponce. Cette obsession, on dirait presque de l'amour.

Cassandra sursauta, déglutissant alors que de grosses rougeurs apparaissaient sur son visage. Récriant cette supposition, Varian balaya ses mots d'un geste de mains.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Je m'en fous, ce n'est pas mes affaires. Tout comme mes ressentiments envers cette chère princesse ne sont pas les tiennes.

Défiant Cassandra du regard, Varian vit bien plus de colère dans son regard envers lui. Ca lui fit malgré tout un peu mal.  
Il l'avait trouvé si forte, autonome et drôle dans sa rigidité continuelle.  
Mais les liens avaient été coupés net quand il avait comprit qu'il n'avait aucun droit au doute, ni à la présomption d'innocence.

Mais qu'importe désormais.

-Sinon, même si je connais moins la Princesse que toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait que tu tentes de régler SES problèmes dans son dos.

-Je ne comprends pas… Tu as tant à te faire pardonner, mais tu te vois toujours comme la victime. Tu la traites d'hypocrite, mais tu oses refuser ses excuses !

-Je les refuse car il n'y a pas de pardon possible. Je ne vais pas lui donner de faux espoirs avec de fausses promesses.

Un lourd silence se fit entre les deux, et Cassandra se sentit mal à l'aise.  
Varian venait clairement de lui expliquer que si la situation ne lui convenait pas, lui, n'en avait rien à faire.  
Ce n'était pas son problème, et il n'allait pas changer pour paraître plus agréable à ses ennemis.

Si elle avait la force, lui avait l'endurance mentale.

Tournant les talons, elle se prépara a partir. Mais une questions continua a lui brûler les lèvres.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

Varian releva le regard sur son homologue qui attendait de pied ferme sa réponse.

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas put t'aider ? Parce qu'elle a briser une promesse ?

Varian continua à la fixer, le visage devenant glacial.

-Mais elle devait sauver son royaume ! Une personne…

-Ne vaut pas un pays je sais… Il faudra que tu l'expliques aussi au Roi Frédéric !

Cassandra se retourna vers Varian, pour le regarder enfin.

-Quoi ?! C'est pour les prétendus « crimes » de son père que tu l'as juge ?

-Non. Je la hais pour un acte d'elle seule.

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?! Vas y, dit moi ce que Raiponce a fait ?

-Tu ne comprends rien… Pourtant tu me prouves bien que tu connais l'histoire.

Cette fois se fut Varian qui lui tourna le dos, partant plus loin. De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de se détendre. Puis face au appels répétées de Cassandra, Varian lui laissa un indice.

-Ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est que tu ne semble pas comprendre ma colère alors que tu as tout les éléments en main.

-Dit plutôt que tu n'as aucune raison de la haïr.

Varian se sentit fatigué.  
Le dialogue n'étant toujours pas possible. Mais ne même temps, la brune devait regarder au delà de la lumière chaude de Raiponce pour voir ce que lui voyait…

Elle allait avoir besoin de temps. Et ca tombait bien, il avait du temps à revendre.

-Je vais réfléchir a ta proposition. Qui sait… Peut être auras tu quelque chose d'important à me donner.

Sur ces paroles, Varian repartit, délaissant la guerrière dans le champ.

Le lendemain, toute la troupe était sur le pied de guerre, prés à continuer leur périple.

Si la foule acclama Raiponce, ils détournaient toujours les yeux face à Varian.  
Seuls deux personnes vinrent le voir pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage.

Le brun se le cacha mais ces simples mots l'avaient émus.

Hilda la forgeronne, lui offrit de nouveaux gants de travail, le prenant dans ces grands bras au passage, lui rappelant qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu ici, si par hasard il lui prenait l'envie de revenir.

Le second fut le médecin. Venu au départ voir son état général et lui enlever les point de suture pour lui mettre des pansements plus simple et lui donner quelques conseils pour prendre soin de ses plaies.  
Puis il appuya l'invitation de Hilda, lui disant qu'il pourrait toujours revenir ici.

Varian les remercia poliment et disparu entre les arbres avec la charrette, conduite par Eugène.

Les jours s'écoulèrent de nouveau, leurs rythme redevenant celui qui avait été avant cet arrêt inopiné.

Le rythme devint même plus rapide, l'ambiance du groupe devenu plus silencieuse mais moins froide qu'avant. Cassandra n'était plus à couteau tiré, et l'on pouvait parfois entendre la voix de Varian parlé à Lance.

Raiponce avait prit un peu confiance a elle, voyant que le plan d'Eugène semblait fonctionner.

Même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas Varian, il lui semblait que cette pose, surtout le dernier jour, lui avait fait du bien.  
Ce dernier avait même été la voir pour avoir les bouts de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé.

Ils étaient en train de diner quand Varian prit parole

-Donc, récapitulons… Le premier bout de parchemin vous a été donné par une inconnue du nom d'Adira. Et le second… Dans une tour, gardée par une apprentie gardienne… Et vous ont elles dit ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

-Non… Rien qu'on ne puisse deviner grâce au dessin.

Relevant le regard vers Lance, Varian fixa ses prunelles sur Raiponce avant de soupirer.

-Bon, et bien, je suppose que je vais avoir du boulot. Mais c'est bizarre que ces femmes aient un morceau de ce parchemin… Un peu comme une piste a suivre…

-L'histoire en soit est bizarre… Des rochers magiques qui nous guident, une fleur de soleil…

Varian grogna un peu… Il devait y avoir une explication de tout cela au bout de cette quête.  
Un secret qui pourrait tout relier, et démontrer enfin la logique de la situation. Et surtout son aspect réel.

-Ce qui faudrait savoir c'est où ces personnes ont put avoir ces parchemins. Pour celui qui était dans la tour, même le gardien n'était pas au courant ?

-Et bien nous en sommes pas sûr…

-Bon, et pour l'autre femme. Adira, c'est ça ? Où est-elle a présent ?

-Nous ne le savons pas…

-Hmm… Il faut comprendre le lien qu'il y a entre cette guerrière et les…

-LE SYMBOLE !

Raiponce s'était levé soudainement, beuglant ce mot, le regard dans le vide.  
Varian la regarda, suspicieux. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas le seul.  
Se levant à son tour, il posa ces mains sur la table, posant devant lui les parchemins.

-Vous nous excusez princesse, mais nous ne vous suivons pas.

-Le symbole. Celui qu'il y a sur ton livre, sur l'épée… C'est le même qu'il y a sur la main d'Adira.

Varian changea radicalement d'expression.

-La même, vous en êtes sur ?

-Certaine !

-Alors elle doit faire partie du peuple à qui appartient ce langage… Elle ne vous a pas donné la traduction ? Un indice ?

-Non…

-Hmmm…

Varian quitta la table, la main sur le menton alors que ces sourcils se fronçaient sous les théories qu'il se créait… Il commença a tourner en rond alors que les autres membres du groupe restaient a fixer Raiponce et Varian.  
Même si ils étaient ennemis, cette fois là, ils se comprenaient aux détriments de tout les autres. Puis Varian se stoppa.

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Raiponce qui hocha doucement de la tête.

-Il va falloir être précautionneux.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

-Eugène, commença Raiponce. Cette femme, Adira, nous a mis plusieurs fois sur la piste des parchemins… Elle nous a même aidé à traverser des périls que l'on ne pouvait traversé seuls. Mais elle ne nous a jamais donné des indices sur le lieu, le pays d'ou vienne ces rochers. Alors qu'elle doit connaître les secrets de ces derniers.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, ça veut dire qu'elle veut que l'on parvienne coute que coute aux pays des rochers noirs… Mais ce n'est pas forcément avec de bonnes attentions.

La voix de Varian avait un ton profond et glacial, alors que ces prunelles acérées fixaient Eugène.  
Il reporta son attention sur le reste de l'équipe, éclairant un peu plus le tableau.

-Elle, ou hypothétiquement plusieurs personne, nous font une jolie piste a suivre, et font bien attention a ce que l'on ne dérive pas de cette voie toute tracée.

-Et alors ?

Varian leva les yeux au ciel alors que Raiponce se tournait vers Lance qui avait posé la question.

-Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre ? Si elle voulait que l'on y arrive plus vite, elle aurait put proposer son aide, mais elle agit a distance, et nous observe pour intervenir au moment le plus opportuns.

-Quoi qui l'en soit on agit pas ainsi à la légère… Marmonna Varian.

Cassandra avait une dizaine de pique à lui lancer, mais elle se ravisa.  
Ce n'était pas le moment…  
Puis quoi que l'on dise, le brun avait raison. Il fallait toujours se méfier, et ce genre d'agissement ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Je propose que l'on fasse des gardes désormais… Histoire d'être sure que l'on n'ait pas de mauvaises surprises, proposa Cassandra.

-Je pense pas que se sera inutile, Cassandra.

Varian se tourna vers elle, le regard déterminé, sans paraître hostile. Une première depuis ce voyage, du point de vue de la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il faut avoir peur, mais de ce que notre destination cache encore… Si cette femme veuille que l'on y aille a tout prix, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là bas, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit agréable.

Le groupe devint silencieux. Varian se dirigea de nouveau vers la table et prit les parchemins.

-Je vais doubler les efforts pour déchiffrer ça. Il faudrait penser aussi à continuer le voyage. Cette femme ne nous surveille surement pas constamment, mais elle le fera si nous prenons trop de retard…

Le reste de l'équipée acquiesça, et tous débarrassèrent la table pour aller se coucher et repartir tôt le lendemain. Varian alla nourrir le feu pour la nuit quand Raiponce alla le voir.  
Les jours qui avaient suivis avaient été calmes, et tout deux avait réussit a maintenir une communication.

La blonde avait comprit que si il y avait bien une discussion ou Varian restait calme et ne sortait pas les griffes, c'était quand elle portait sur la quête.

-Varian… J'ai une question a te poser. A propos de ton père.

Le brun attisa un peu les flammes, et se tourna vers la princesse, un air inquisiteur au visage. Raiponce chercha un petit moment comment poser cette question, mais fini par y aller directement.

-Vu qu'il venait peut être de cette endroit, est ce que tu sais si lui aussi avait cette marque sur sa peau. La main par exemple, comme Adira…

Varian tourna son regard vers les flammes.  
Puis après une longue réflexion, il leva les yeux vers la princesse.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cette marque sur mon père… Mais après tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu sans ces gants…

Regardant ces propres mains gantées, Varian plissa les yeux, la colère et la frustration se lisant sur son visage.

-Il n'enlevait jamais ses gants. Et il m'a conseiller de faire pareil, toujours gardé mes mains cachées. Je n'avais jamais compris, mais si c'est a cause de cette marque… Ce n'est peut être pas des Coroniens qu'il se cachait…

Raiponce se mordit la lèvre, se sentant soudainement mal a l'aise.  
Elle ressentait cette peine, cette sensation de trahison en comprenant qu'il ne savait rien de sa famille.  
De son coté, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir pleurer de honte.

Varian, l'alchimiste, le scientifique, celui qui savait tant de chose, ne connaissait pas sa seule famille.

Il ne pouvait même pas dire si son père avait un tatouage sur la main ou non.  
Ravalant sa peine, Varian se tourna pour que la princesse ne puisse plus le voir.

Mais Raiponce s'avança un peu, puis prit sa voix la plus douce pour réconforter le brun.

-Je sais ce que c'est, un père qui ment en pensant protéger son enfant… Il ne voulait pas te faire de peine.

Varian résista à l'envie de lui crier dessus.  
Puis lentement, il souffla, et répondit a la jeune femme la véritable cause de son désarrois.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Mais contre moi… J'aurais dû le comprendre bien plus tôt.  
_  
Tout est de ma faute…_

Varian renifla difficilement, et se recroquevilla face au feu.

-Allez vous coucher Princesse. Nous partirons surement à l'aurore.

Raiponce acquiesça.  
Varian avait besoin de temps.  
Elle fut même soulager qu'il ne la chasse pas de manière agressive.

-Hmm… Bonne nuit, Varian.

S'éclipsant, la jeune femme fixa une dernière fois le dos de l'alchimiste avant d'aller dans la charrette. Cassandra, qui avait entendu malgré tout, alla voir le brun.

Des jours étaient passés depuis leurs dernière disputes, et malgré le refus de l'alchimiste, il semblait prendre ses remarques en compte et se démontrait moins glacial avec Raiponce.  
Même si la plus part de leurs interactions plus tôt froide, il y avait des moments, comme celui juste avant, ou ils partageaient une véritable complicité.  
Mais celle ci pouvait s'éteindre d'une seconde à l'autre…

Allant elle aussi prêt du feu, elle s'y réchauffa les mains.  
Un long silence se fit entre les deux êtres, absorbés par les flammes devant eux.  
Cassandra chercha un moment une phrase d'approche, mais Varian semblait fermé à toute conversation…

Peut être qu'elle ne devait pas le brusquer maintenant, mais elle était déjà autour du feu avec lui. Elle finit par lui parler franchement, sachant que de toute façon, Varian était assez franc lui aussi.

-Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ta raison pour haïr Raiponce, mais j'ai peut être un marché a te proposer.

-Qui te dit que ça m'intéresserait ?

-Qu'est ce qui te prouve le contraire ?

Varian leva enfin le regard sur elle. Cassandra se retint de lui dire qu'il avait les yeux rouges, et des traces de larmes le long de ses joues.  
Mais tous les autres traits de son visage n'étaient que colère et frustration.  
Elle se sentit soudainement mal a l'aise.

Après tout, pour le jeune homme, son père et l'alchimie étaient le centre de son univers. Comprendre que son propre père était un inconnu à ses yeux devait être un choc assez violent.  
Se rapprochant un peu, la jeune guerrière jeta un regard a la sacoche qu'il avait toujours avec lui, gardée cette fois par le Robot, un peu plus loin.

-Quand on est arrivé, et que les brigands avaient fuis, j'ai vu que tu avais une épée… Elle était à ton père, c'et ça ?

-Elle l'es toujours. Ce n'est qu'un emprunt.

Varian se recroquevilla d'avantage, les genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras autour de ses jambes… Plus pâle, et sans son verbe habituel, la brune commença à trouver son état inquiétant.  
Déglutissant, elle lui donna un regard entendu.

-Je te propose de t'apprendre à t'en servir… Car, comment tu t'en sers, c'est plus un danger pour toi et pour tes coéquipiers. Et je ne veux pas être estropier par un coup maladroit.

-Je ne l'ai utilisé que par ce que je n'avais rien d'autre en stock.

-Mais si tu dois l'utiliser à nouveau, vaux mieux que tu saches t'en servir, non ?

-Vous n'avez pas peur que ce soit contre vous ? La Cassandra que je connais prendrais cette épée et la jetterais dans la première rivière que l'on croiserait.

-Peut être… Mais je sais aussi identifier un allié et un ennemi.

Varian lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, alors que la brune se levait.

-Réfléchis-y… Bonne nuit Varian.

-Bonne nuit.

Varan attendit que la porte de la charrette se referme pour laisser sortir les dernières larmes qui voulaient sortir. Puis, il prit une grande respiration, calmant sa respiration et étouffant sa peine.

La boule dans sa poitrine descendit jusqu'à son ventre, lui permettant de respirer a nouveau.  
Il ne pouvait pas pleurer… Pas pour l'instant.

Il devait être fort, froid et indestructible… Il le devait.

Sortant les parchemins, il s'attela a la descriptions des anciennes écriture.  
De toute façon, il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit, ses cauchemars prenant formes tôt ou tard, le réveillant a coup sur.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus triste ou l'on voit les failles de Varian se mettre au jour.  
C'est qu'il est un peu cassé avec tout ce qui s'est passé…  
A plus pour a suite !  
Tschuss**


	7. Les illusions

**Hello tout le monde.  
**  
**Wouha, je suis tellement hypée par ce qui arrive dans la saison 3 ! Y a plein de truc qui se déroule comme dans ce récit**  
**(Donc en soit plein de chose que je voulais voir... )**  
**Donc voilà... La suite de ce récit...  
**  
**Je sais, cette histoire est pratiquement fini sur mon ordi, mais corriger me prend pas mal de temps.**  
**Plus le temps passe plus les chapitres sont longs... **  
**Bref, dans l'espoir que ca vous plaise, ou du moins vous fasses passer un bon moment !**

Chapitre 7 : Les illusions

Le lendemain matin, Eugène se réveilla au aurore, et vit dés la sortie de la charrette, Varian toujours assit prés du feu, une théière chaude poser à terre, à coté de lui, et les parchemins étalés sous ses yeux.

Il s'était réveillé tôt…

S'approchant de lui, il vit un monticule de feuilles raturées, déchirées, avec des symboles et des formes incompréhensibles…  
Puis devant Varian, une feuille propre, avec quelques lignes inscrites, et des annotations sur les bords.

-Heyyy… Tu n'as pas chaumé dis moi…

-Je n'arrivais pas a dormir.

Se prenant une autre tasse de thé, Varian grimaça un peu.  
Ce n'était pas bon, mais ca tenait chaud. Et c'était ce qui comptait.

Se levant, Varian s'étira pour se tourner vers Eugène.

-Je vais aller chercher de l'eau… Et faire un tour rapide de l'endroit…

-D'accord…

Eugéne ne sut si il devait aller avec lui.

Varian semblait épuisé, prêt a tomber endormis a n'importe quel moment.  
Mais finalement, voyant que Rudiger et l'automate aller avec lui, l'ex-voleur se dit qu'il avait assez de protecteur.

Se fut donc en toute confiance qu'il prépara le petit déjeuné et réveilla les autres.

Varian traina jusqu'à la rivière la plus proche, et remplis les deux seaux d'eau qu'on lui avait confié. Puis s'asseyant au bord de celle ci, il resta à contempler un peu le paysage, les yeux voyant troubles.

Toute la nuit, il avait fuis ses réflexions et la rage qu'il ressentait envers lui même.  
Son père était simplement un inconnu à ses yeux.

Il ne connaissait rien de lui car il ne s'y était pas intéressé…  
Ou plutôt, il avait voulu l'impressionner mais sans chercher a le connaître…

Quel fils pitoyable il pouvait être…  
Son paternel avait raison de le regarder de travers et de s'occuper du village, car clairement, il n'en valait pas la peine.  
Et même, son père s'était toujours montrer juste et droit avec tout le monde, un protecteur pour tous…

Si il avait donner moins d'amour et d'attention a son enfant, c'est par ce qu'il ne le méritait pas, tout simplement.

En pleine crise existentielle, Varian agrippa ses épaules, se répétant que tout irait bien…  
Ca ne servait a rien de réfléchir a ça pour l'instant, si ce n'est le ralentir.

Il devait libérer son père, et après il verra bien.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des plans a long thermes.

Entre sa tête recherché a Corona, sa « trahison » envers la famille royale, et les nombreux dégâts qu'il avait fait au court de son voyage, le brun imaginait bien que son futur n'allait pas être simple.

Entre fuite, ou enfermement, son choix était rapide.

Tout sauf être a nouveau enfermé dans le noir et l'ennuis le plus total, laissant ses démons se repaitre de ses pensées, le plongeant dans une léthargie dépressive.  
Non, il préférait encore courir autour du monde, ne laisser aucune trace, ne jamais se poser, rester dans un mouvement perpétuelle…

Au moins, il aura la sensation de vivre.

Mais en soit, il ne savait même pas qu'elle serait sa condamnation.  
Si c'était en dessous de quatre mois d'enfermement, peut être arrivera t-il a s'y plier pour après quitter Corona et ce royaume de menteur…

Peut être…  
Pourra t-il refaire sa vie.  
Reprendre sa relation avec son père, avoir la sensation d'avoir une famille soudé, avoir un entourage plus grand, plus investit…

Se relevant une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux, il se tourna vers Rudiger.

-Qui sait… Un avenir nous attend peut être.

Puis, soudainement, une odeur particulièrement familière lui vint aux narines.  
C'était un feu…

Mais la fumée ne venait pas de la direction où était établis leur camp.  
Quelqu'un s'était installé si proche d'eux, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué ?

Contre toute logique, il décida d'aller voir, l'automate le suivant de loin.

Rudiger perché sur son épaule, il prit un des seaux avec lui, donnant une excuse à sa présence dans les parages.  
Avançant lentement, il arriva enfin à une clairière ou une femme massive et clairement plus musclé que Lance et Eugène réunit était entrain de faire rôtir quelques légumes sauvages trouver au sein même de la forêt.

Sans artillerie autre que ses vêtements chauds et une épée qui semblait plus qu'intéressante à analyser, Varian s'approcha un peu plus.  
Se fut finalement Rudiger qui lui permit une entrer en scène.

Ce dernier entra dans la lumière matinale, s'approchant du feu pour renifler le futur repas de la guerrière. Alors qu'elle jeta un regard torve à la bête, prête à s'en débarrasser, Varian entra sans réfléchir dans son champ de vision, rappelant Rudiger à l'ordre.

Il aurait préféré attendre, mais il ne voulait pas que son ami soit blessé.

Le raton laveur accouru vers son garçon, et grimpa sur son épaule, léchouillant son oreille en guise d'excuse pour l'avoir inquiété.  
Jetant un regard vers la jeune femme, même si il n'arrivait pas déterminé son âge avec ce maquillage étrange, il eut la surprise de la voir sourire et lui faire un petit salut de la main.

-Bonjour. Il est a toi cet animal.

-Oui, désolé qu'il vous ait importuné. J'ai juste été surpris de ne vous avoir vu quand nous avons établis notre camps hier…

-C'est normal, je suis arrivée en pleine nuit… Mais je vous ais vu en passant. Je me suis installé un peu plus loin, car je ne voulait pas vous inquiétez… Et si je ne m'abuse… Oui, je t'ai vu cette nuit. Tu étais le gardien du feu.

-On va dire ça…

Ce n'était qu'une passante, rien de plus. Pas de danger…  
Alors qu'il allait s'en retourner à ses affaires, il vit un des rochers noirs coupé en deux, les racines de ce dernier servant de siège à la femme.

Fixant l'inconnue, il pointa du menton le reste de la roche noir, l'air intrigué.

-C'est vous qui avez coupé cette roche ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Mais tout simplement par ce qu'elle est indestructible ! C'est incroyable…

Posant son seau, l'alchimiste demanda si il pouvait s'approcher pour observer la coupe de la roche. La femme aux cheveux blancs acquiesça.  
L'alchimiste posa donc son seau et s'accroupis prés de la roche, passant son doigt sur la tranche nette de la pierre.  
Ca avait été coupé par son épée étrange ?

-C'est vous qui avait fait ça ? Avec quoi ?

-J'ai juste utilisé mon épée.

Fixant l'épée du regard, il fut interloqué quand elle la sorti de son fourreau et lui présenta l'artefact. C'était la même matière…

Mais avec une forme acérée.  
Une tranche de ces pierres, aiguisée telle une lame.

Mais elle devrait être abimer par les rochers qu'elle coupait, tout deux étant de la même matière. Si elle avait le tranchant d'une arme, eux avaient la masse d'un bouclier.

Fixant plus intensément les deux roches, il vit une différence…

La roche que la femme avait entre ses mains était bien plus ancienne, plus pure.  
Comme si elle était apparue plus proche de l'énergie qui avait donné vie à ces étranges pierres mortelles… mais il fallait vérifier cette hypothèse…  
Restant ému par cette découverte, il laissa tombé une petite exclamation.

-C'est incroyable… Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi ç créer un objet pareille, mais c'est extraordinaire.

-Pas plus que ton automate géant…

Varian se releva comme si il avait été piqué par une guêpe, et la femme lui souriait doucement pour le rassurer sur ses intentions.

-Je te dit ça car il semble inquiet…

Pointant du menton l'endroit où était apparut Varian, ils purent voir l'automate caché derrière un arbres aussi fin que la musculature de shorty… Quel idiot.

Varian ravala un soupir énervé.  
Pourquoi l'automate ne lui avait pas obéit…  
Il devenait de plus en plus bizarre sans qu'il ne trouve le moindre problème dans sa conception.

-Je l'ai habilité à ma protection, alors dés que je suis en compagnie d'inconnu, il est plus nerveux… Même si je ne sais pas si c'est valable pour un robot fait de rouage et d'huile…

-Nous sommes bien fait de sang et d'os…

-Oui, mais on a un cerveau qui créer des hormones, des reflexes, des systèmes de…

S'arrêtant brusquement, Varian tint son menton en pleine réflexion.

-En vrai, c'est tout aussi mécanique en fait… Donc nous pouvons dire que cet automate est nerveux.

La femme éclata de rire, rangeant son épée.

-On peut dire que tu es un drôle d'oiseaux toi…

Varian voulait rester avec cette femme pour pouvoir observer un peu plus son épée quand un cris survint dans la forêt.

-VARIAN ! VARIAN, T'ES OU ?

-On dirait que tes amis te cherchent…

Varian ravala un « ce ne sont pas mes amis » qui venait par automatisme, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

Ce fut finalement Lance qui arriva dans la clairière avec eux.  
Et là, Varian vit une palette d'émotion traverser le visage de l'homme.

D'abord le soulagement de l'avoir retrouver, la colère d'être aller aussi loin, puis la surprise de le voir avec quelqu'un et, enfin, une moue rougissante quand il sembla reconnaître la femme.

-Ohh… A… Adira ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Oh ! Lance ! Donc, c'est vous qui êtes installés juste à coté ?

Quel coïncidence, chantonna le sarcasme de Varian.

Mais au moins, il savait a présent qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle…  
Ils avaient dû prendre du retard, voilà pourquoi elle était venu a leurs rencontre…  
Ou il devait y avoir un danger prés d'ici…

Lance s'approcha alors que le brun sentait la main d'Adira atterrir sur son épaule.

-Je faisais connaissance avec ce jeune homme… Varian, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et donc, vous êtes cette fameuse Adira ? On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Jouant sur un air enthousiaste, il fut cependant étonné que Lance lui demande de se joindre a eux pour faire une partie du chemin ensemble.  
Mais en soit, cela concordait avec sa parade nuptiale…

Adira vint avec eux, délaissant sa nourriture a Rudiger qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Partant ensemble, Lance se mit à flirter avec Adira qui ne semblait d'avoir d'yeux que pour l'automate qui suivait de prés son maitre, les lumières de ses yeux la fixant.

Arrivant dans le camp, Lance appela le reste du groupe pour avertir de l'arrivée d'Adira sous les regards surpris de Raiponce et d'Eugène.  
Cassandra sauta adroitement de la charrette, atterrissant devant les nouveaux arrivants.  
Varian montra les seaux d'eau, prêt à faire le thé et autres trucs que les gens mangeaient le matin.

S'asseyant un peu à l'écart des autres, il laissa Lance et Cassandra questionner Adira, alors qu'il se penchait vers la traduction qu'il avait crus comprendre.  
Il attendrait d'être seul avec elle pour discuter de ces runes.  
Mais cette chère Adira ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Se penchant vers le brun, elle l'interrogea.

-Varian ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec tout ça ?

Coupé en pleine réflexion, Varian releva la tête pour voir toute la tablée regarder ses schémas de traduction. Sérieux, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de parler ensemble ?

Mais bon, tant pis.

S'exaspérant seul, il poussa les parchemins vers Adira et Raiponce, le reste du groupe se levant pour voir les papiers qu'ils avaient pourtant vu une centaine de fois.

-Oh.. Euhhh… Cette nuit, j'ai essayé de traduire ces parchemins… J'ai eut un résultat un peu flou et vu que vous êtes une des personnes ayant donné un morceau de ce rouleau, je voulais savoir si vous saviez traduire quelque chose de cette écriture. Histoire que je sache si je vais dans le vrai…

Adira pris les trois parchemins, examinant a nouveau les symboles présent sur le papier.  
Puis après une observation plus au moins longue, et montra trois symboles.

-Je peux qu'en traduire quelques uns. C'est trois là, ce sont les mots familles, guerres et trahison…

Varian quitta la main d'Adira des yeux, les symboles ayant happés sa concentration, avant de le recracher plus pensif encore.

-Hmmm… C'est a peu prés ce que j'ai aussi…

Feuilletant ses pages de notes, la jeune femme le fixa.

-Tu peux lire cette écriture ?

-Je ne fais qu'une traduction approximative…

Croisant le regard d'Adira, le brun la vit fixer ses mains qui étaient de nouveau gantée 24h sur 24, les plaies s'étant calmées.  
Il garda son sourire pour lui.

-Je ne fais qu'un recoupement avec des informations que j'ai déjà, rien de bien extraordinaire…

Rangeant rapidement ses fiches, il tenta de s'éloigner, mais Adira le retint malgré tout.

-Mais tu as dû te baser sur un ouvrage, non ?

-C'est Varian qui avait le rouleau au départ…

Varian jeta un regard terrifié à Lance, qui commença a déblatérer sur ce qu'il savait de cette histoire.

-En fait, il tient ce rouleau de son père, et on pensait découvrir le lien qui unissait les cheveux de Raiponce à ces rochers noirs. C'est comme ça que nous avons connu Varian.

Passant sous silence le reste des événements, le brun cherchait à sortir de l'attention d'Adira qui continuait de le fixer.

-Oh… Tes parents doivent être fier de toi… Ou sont ils ? Car tu as l'air un peu jeune pour voyager avec seulement tes amis…

-Et bien son père est…

-Mort.

Varian avait dit ce mot avec lourdeur coupant toute envie a Lance de tenter de briller en montrant a quel point il était prévenant envers les enfants.  
Une parade amoureuse connu, et que Varian désapprouvait sur le moment.  
Jetant un regard aux autres pour qu'ils captent le message, Varian continua.

-Il a été tué par des brigands, après qu'ils aient pillés notre village. Ce rouleau est une des dernières choses matériel qui me reste de lui…

Adira le regarda sans vraiment le voir, ses prunelles passant de son visage a ses mains cachés sous le fin cuir.

-Oh… J'en suis désolé… Et ta mère ?

-Morte aussi. Excusez moi, mais je ne veux pas forcément en parler.

S'éloignant soudainement, il soupira d'être sortit enfin des griffes de cet interrogatoire. Et il avait envoyé assez de signaux pour que les autres comprennent qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on parle de sa vie.  
Respirant doucement, il rangeant discrètement tout ce qui pouvait l'amener a penser qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Peut être devait il enlever ses gants pour lui prouver qu'il ne faisait pas partit du clan…  
Ou le contraire.

Nourrir cette incertitude lui ferait peut être lâcher des informations dans l'espoir que lui même se trahissent.

Oui, il allait faire ça. Adira se cuisinerait toute seule, cherchant à se rapprocher de lui, quitte à donner quelques informations.

Raiponce jeta un regard à Adira, se souvenant de ce qu'avant dit le brun.  
Se méfier de cette femme.  
Si elle les aidait ce n'était pas pour rien.

-Que vous faisiez vous ici, en fait ?

-Oh… J'attendais des gens pour traverser les marées des illusions.

-Les quoi ?

-Ce sont des marécages qui créer des illusions pour retenir tout êtres vivants en son sein. C'est pourquoi il est plus sûr de traverser en groupe, chacun étant une ancre de la réalité pour l'autre.

-Ohhh… Je vois. Faisons le chemin ensemble alors.

-Si ca ne vous dérange pas, vous et votre nouvel ami.

Pointant du menton Varian, Raiponce fit un mince sourire.

-Il est un peu timide, mais il n'est pas méchant.

-Je me suis sentit tout de même maladroite tout à l'heure… Je peux être indiscrète parfois…

-Non, c'est vrai qu'un adolescent de cet âge, on ne l'imagine pas avec un groupe comme le notre.

-Hmmm…

Finissant de prendre le thé, le groupe se prépara à lever le camps, Varian suivant la charrette sur l'épaule de son golem, Rudiger finissant de grignoter le reste du déjeuné de l'alchimiste.

Un ou deux kilomètres se fit lentement, quand soudainement un toc-toc fit quitter son carnet des yeux.  
La guerrière aux cheveux blancs était au coté du robot.

-Excuse moi pour tout a l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Varian rangea son carnet dans son sac et glissa jusqu'au sol, continuant à pied au coté d'Adira.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste toujours un peu difficile.

-Je vois… Ton père est mort en protégeant votre village… Ce devait être un grand guerrier.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un grand guerrier.

-Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Hector.

Adira fronça légèrement des sourcils.  
Quoi ? Ce n'était pas la réponse que tu attendais ? Pauvre Adira.

-Et il t'as dis comment il a eut ce parchemin ?

-Non. Mon père était curieux de nature, comme moi. Il a du trouver ce parchemin et le garder. Il avait même réussit a trouver un autre livre ou il y avait ce genre d'écriture.

-Oh.. Et le génie est passé de père en fils.

Varian rougissait un peu avant de balancer le compliment un peu plus loin.

-Je ne pense pas… Mais je peux toujours essayer de comprendre ça…

-Mais je ne comprends pas. C'est uniquement par curiosité que tu es ici ? Que gagneras-tu en allant avec eux ?

Varian se renfrogna serrant la bandoulière de son sac alors que Rudiger commença à fixer la femme, mécontent.  
A cause d'elle, son garçon était en colère.  
Allant sur l'autre épaule de son garçon, il feula un peu. Le brun calma son ami en le prenant dans ces bras.

-Si je suis ici, c'est que rien ne me retient ailleurs. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

-Je pense que si, au contraire. Personne part a l'aventure avec des inconnus juste par curiosité.

-Ce ne sont pas des inconnus.

-Mais pas tes amis non plus. Sinon, tu ne te serait pas créer un golem comme garde personnel.

Faisant un dernier sourire, la jeune femme s'éloigna se rapprochant a nouveau de Raiponce sous le regard charbonneux de Varian.  
Sale peste.

Le Golem se figea puis ses yeux devinrent rouges.

Varian, restant calme, posa sa main sur le robot, le sommant de se calmer.  
Si il n'y avait pas d'ordres, il ne devait rien faire.  
Perché à nouveau sur l'épaule du Robot, il fixa son carnet où il avait réinscrit ce qu'il avait put comprendre des écritures anciennes…  
Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas prendre la princesse a part pour lui révéler ce qu'il avait comprit.

Mais si la fonction d'Adira restait la même, elle les laisserait seuls dés que la forêt de l'étrange sera traversée.

Plusieurs heures se passèrent, Raiponce et Lance discutaient avec la mystérieuse Adira.

Mais si Raiponce voyait bien qu'elle était avec eux pour surveiller la princesse de Corona, elle jetait aussi des oeillades fréquentes sur un Varian griffonnant dans son carnet.

Avait elle comprit que le père de Varian faisait partit de son clan ?

Non, Varian avait menti là-dessus, brouillant les pistes dans sa paranoïa qui semblait prendre de plus en plus de place.

-Adira, dites moi… Comment fonctionnent ces marécages.

-Personne ne le sait vraiment, mais on dit que ces marécages vous font voir ce qui vous terrifie le plus pour vous perdre. Cette forêt vous pousse au cœur même de sa faune pour vous garder. C'est ainsi qu'elle se nourrit.

-Je vois… C'est pourquoi il faut être en groupe.

-Oui, car ce qui terrifie certains n'a pas le même impact sur les autres… Car la forêt ne peut faire que des hallucinations collectives quand elle a en face d'elle un groupe.

-Je vois…

Elle ne pus s'empêcher de jeter un regard a Varian qui restait de plus en plus en retrait.  
Un groupe soudé, hein ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la dite forêt marécageuse.  
Eugène fixa les arbres sombres et la terre verdâtre, pour déglutir bruyamment.

-Et on ne peut pas faire de détour ?

-Si on le pouvait, je n'aurais pas attendu. Mais autour de cette forêt, il n'y a que des falaises escarpées. C'est impraticable, même à pieds.

-Plus vite nous traverserons, et moins longtemps nous seront exposés aux gaz empoisonnés de cette forêt.

-Tant que nous restons groupé, personne ne risque rien.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient comprit.

* * *

Avançant doucement, Raiponce ne pouvait que s'extasier face a l'étrange faune qui les entourait.  
Les arbres devenant de plus en plus étrange, des rayures faites par une mousse luminescente, éclairant les environs dans le crépuscule du jour.  
Eugène riait à tant de joie face à une chose aussi simple que de nouvelles plantes.

Mais ce qui était le plus drôle était la réaction de Varian, récoltant des échantillons des plantes dans des bocaux en verre qu'il rangeait consciencieusement dans son sac, après les avoir observé quelques secondes, notant des choses dans son carnet.

Ce comportement rassura Raiponce sur sa pensée.

Ils étaient semblables…  
Ils pouvaient donc se comprendre.

Si le brun leur laissait une chance, peut être que tout n'était pas perdu.  
Varian avait prit un morceau de la mousse luminescente, voyant avec intérêt une réaction de la faune, s'éteignant en sentant qu'un prédateur lui avait arraché quelques morceaux.

Prenant un plant, racine et terre comprise, il en fit deux autres, et les donna à Eugène qui passait à coté de lui.

-Prenez ça pour vous éclairer. Si je me fis à mon odorat, il doit y avoir une saturation de méthane dans ces marécages. Evitons donc de faire du feu.

-C'est pas idiot ça ! Merci Varian.

-Je ne veux juste pas mourir dans un feu incontrôlé.

De son coté, il sortit plusieurs fioles qu'il secoua, créant la lumière nécessaire pour éclairer ses pas. Les accrochant à un bâton solide, il passa a coté des autres, remettant son masque de métal dans un pur élan d'angoisse.

Lance et Cassandra ne purent réfréner un frisson, voyant le brun avec son masque de métal, sa cape et son bâton fabriqué en quatrième vitesse.  
Ainsi, il ressemblait au Varian qu'ils avaient combattu dans le vieux Corona.  
Mais en soit, celui qu'il avait devant eux était plus venimeux et moins enragé, plus réfléchis…

La brune ne savait pas si il fallait plus s'en méfié encore.

Elle avait réussit a se rapproché du jeune garçon, mais la méfiance était de mise quand il était dans les parages, même lorsqu'il semblait affaiblis.  
Le sauvetage qu'il avait fait du groupe entier avait vraiment rapproché le groupe de Varian, et cette approche avait l'air réciproque.

Lance, lui, restait prés d'Adira, le cœur en berne alors que la guerrière avait prit la tête du groupe, guidant celui-ci sur les chemins les plus praticables.  
Voyant que ni Varian, ni Raiponce ne pouvait les entendre, elle commença a discuter avec Lance.

-Alors… Vous avez récupéré le jeune Varian avec vous depuis longtemps ?

-Oh… Ca fait bien trois semaines qu'il est avec nous… Au début ça a été difficile, mais tonton Lance était là.

-Je vois… C'est tragique de perdre ses parents à cet âge.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas seulement ça.

-Ah bon ?

Lance se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, comprenant qu'il parlait trop.  
Après tout ce qui était arrivé dans le village, il avait comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'épancher sur le cas de l'alchimiste.

Là dessus, il n'avait pas été très futé.  
Il décida donc d'alléger les faits, expliquant tout de même la source de la tension dans la troupe.

-Et bien… Lui et Raiponce ont eut une grosse dispute qui ne s'est pas bien finit. Alors quand on a fait une alliance pour découvrir la source des rochers noirs, c'était un peu difficile. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sans que Varian ne veuille lui arracher le nez… C'est peut être un génie, mais il est rancunier. Et un peu extrême. Mais il est vraiment utile pour ce groupe. Rien qu'a l'instant…

-Un génie… Si c'est vraiment lui qui a traduit les écritures du parchemin, et qui a fait ce golem de métal, alors on peu dire qu'il est remarquable. Comment s'appelait son père déjà ?

Lance regarda Adira, sans voix.  
Il ne savait pas si Varian avait mentit la dessus, persuadé qu'Adira n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Lance aurait réfuté cela en quelques secondes, mais Varian avait prouvé à maintes reprises que si son intellect était grand, son instinct avait souvent raison, lui aussi.

-Heeu.. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Faut dire que je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms…

Adira ne sembla pas convaincue mais ne creusa pas plus.  
Regardant si le groupe était bien derrière eux, ils virent la charrette avancée avec Cassandra, Foot  
hook et Shorty, toujours profondément endormis. Raiponce discutait avec Eugène, et Varian, un peu plus loin, semblait regarder la mousse qui avait envahis un des rochers noires.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Adira s'arrête.

-On en a perdu.

-Quoi ?

Cassandra se leva, regardant autour d'elle. Mais non, ils étaient tous là.

-Mais non, nous sommes tous présent.

-Non, c'est des illusions.

S'avançant vers Eugène et Raiponce, son bras s'enfonça dans leurs images, éclatant leurs silhouettes en fumée.

-Eux deux se sont trop éloignés et la forêt nous a fait croire qu'il était encore là, proche de nous. Pareil pour l'autre petit.

Varian traversa un arbre, disparaissant lui aussi en arabesque gazeux.  
-Ce ne sont que des projections d'eux, mais ils sont bien plus loin. On ne sait même pas quand ils se sont éloignés. Si pour Raiponce et son ami sont au moins ensemble, Varian lui est seul.

En effet. Le Robot avait eut pour ordre de suivre la charrette, Rudiger endormi profondément sur l'épaule de l'automate.

-Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Faut aller le chercher…

Lance tressaillit d'horreur.

-Quoi, partir tout seul dans la forêt ?! Pas question.

Adira tira un peu sur sa veste puis alla vers Cassandra.

-Lance, attendez nous ici. Cassandra, et moi, nous allons chercher les trois égarés.

Cassandra sauta du chariot, ordonnant a Hook de surveiller les alentours, pour suivre Adira dans le cœur de la forêt. Marchant dans la pénombre, seulement éclairées par les plantes luminescentes, leurs ombres passant d'arbres en arbres, Adira jeta un œil au carré de ciel qu'elles pouvaient voir entre deux feuillages.

-Nous devons nous diriger vers le centre de cette forêt. C'est là bas qu'elle guide les êtres perdus…

-D'accord… Trouvons Varian en premier. Vu qu'il est seul, c'est celui qui est le plus en danger.

-Je pense que nous retrouverons Raiponce et Eugène bien avant Varian. Il doit se diriger en plein vers le cœur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis sont solides, ils arriveront à outre passer les illusions de cette forêt…

-Mais autre que les perdre, elle ne fait que les illusions d'horreur ?

-Le but de cette forêt est de se nourrir. Après avoir perdu ces proies, elle les pousse à la mort.

Espérons juste qu'elle ne soit pas affamée.

* * *

Raiponce était en train de faire un croquis d'une plante étrange avec des rayures luminescente quand soudainement, Eugène l'interpela.

-Euhhh… Où sont les autres ?

-Juste derrière nous, non ?

-Bah… Je les vois pas.

Se relevant, Raiponce et Eugène regardèrent autour d'eux et virent la silhouette du groupe entre les arbres.

-HEY HO !

Raiponce leva le bras pour indiquer leurs positions. Adira les regarda et les salua à son tour… Quand soudainement, un oiseau traversa le visage de la guerrière pour s'installer sur une branche a coté d'eux. Sur ceux, la guerrière tomba en poussière, laissant Raiponce et Eugène muets.  
Eugène et Raiponce se jetèrent des regards perdus pour finalement se mettre à paniquer, regardant autour d'eux sans voir âme qui vive.  
Ils étaient perdus.

-Ok, ok, ok… On est perdus, mais on est ensemble. On a déjà plus de chance que si nous étions seuls.

-Qu'est ce que l'on fait alors ?

-On va attendre. Ils doivent être à notre recherche, alors on ne va pas bouger.  
Eugène déglutissait difficilement pour finalement prendre une grande respiration et s'asseoir sur une racine.

-D'accord. On ne bouge pas, et on reste en vue chacun.  
Eugéne lui fit un petit sourire.

-Les hallucinations ne peuvent qu'être visuelle ? Alors en se tenant la main, nous sommes sur d'être ensemble ?

Il avança la main, mais celle ci ne toucha rien.

-Quoi ?

Raiponce disparue devant lui.

Une illusions ?!  
Mais alors… Alors, il était seul !

Se recroquevillant, il s'agrippa les épaules.  
Bon sang… Il était une proie facile pour cette forêt bizarre ?!  
Tentant de se calmer, il resta sur place.  
Raiponce, toute illusion qu'elle était, avait raison.  
Ils étaient surement a sa recherche. Oui, Raiponce allait le trouver…

* * *

Raiponce tournait en rond, cherchant du regard toute silhouette qui pourrait appartenir a quelqu'un, n'importe qui…

-HEY HO!

Raiponce se tourna vers le bruit.

Soudainement, ces yeux virent des silhouettes un peu plus loin.  
Souriant jusqu'au oreille, elle accourut vers celles ci et vit avec soulagement que c'était Adira et Cassandra, arrivant face a elle, des lanternes fluorescentes en main.

-Oh mon dieu, ca fait du bien de voir des visages connus !

-Mais enfin, Raiponce on ne pouvait pas partir sans toi.

-Mais oui Blondie. Bon sang, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver !

Eugène arriva vers elle, tout sourire, avec le reste du groupe. Même Varian lui faisait un de ses sourires lumineux.

-On était tellement inquiet, Princesse… Mais le principal c'est que vous alliez bien.

-Varian ? Toi… Toi aussi, tu étais inquiet ?

-Mais bien sur !

S'avança vers elle, il lui prit les mains, un sourire désolé au visage.

-Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur, et que certaines sont impardonnables… Mais j'ai comprit. Vous êtes la princesse de Corona. Ma vie vaux bien moins que la votre.

Raiponce retira ces mains de sa poigne glacée.

-Quoi ?! Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout cela !

-Mais si enfin, j'ai comprit. Vous valez bien plus que moi, que mon père… C'est pourquoi son sacrifice, ceux de tout les autres… Tout ça… C'est pour que vous viviez ! Par leurs morts, vous êtes devenu tellement précieuse.

Derrière Varian se tenait son père, puis des gens, une foule de tout les horizon, la regardant avec adoration.  
Raiponce tenta de reculer, terrorisé par le regard d'adoration malsaine qu'ils avaient envers elle.  
Et Varian continuait, son sourire tout aussi lumineux, toujours aussi parfait, alors que ces iris luisaient d'admiration.

-Pour que vous viviez, tant de gens sont morts, ou on vus leurs vies détruites… Mais pour vous, c'est si peu de chose. Vous êtes tellement précieuse… Tellement de vie pèsent sur vos épaules… Vous devez être si parfaite…

-Varian arrête, ce n'est pas…

-Vous êtes la déesse pour qui le soleil se lève le jour. Vous êtes la personne pour laquelle toutes ces morts ont accepté leurs destins. Soyez en digne.

La foule s'agglutinait de plus en plus autour d'elle, fusionnant avec l'alchimiste qui prenait de l'ampleur, avalant ses amis dans sa chaire. Finalement, Varian devint un géant, la tenant entre ces deux mains.

-Soyez le pouvoir que vous représentez.

Raiponce se sentit glisser entre les doigts du brun et atterrir sur un coussin moelleux entouré d'une vitrine jaunâtre, sans porte ni fenêtre.  
Varian se recula, la regardant de haut. Cette fois, son sourire fut mauvais, et cruel. Il se métamorphosa en mère Gothel, minaudant de sa bouche assassine.

Raiponce recula mais tomba en arrière, regardant avec désespoir son ancienne geôlière la fixer avec délice.

-Non… Non…

-Il a raison, Raiponce. Tu es trop précieuse pour aller dehors.

-Non, c'est faux !

Puis ce fut son père qui apparut, l'air attristé.  
Raiponce bondit sur ces pieds, lui criant de l'aider, mais celui ci lui coupa la parole de sa voix de ténor. Jetant un regard a Gothel qui opinait de la tête.

-C'est pour ton bien… Tu as trop de valeur pour pouvoir sortir.

Varian apparut juste à coté d'elle, avec sa taille habituel, lui prenant les épaule alors que lui même fixait le roi Frédéric avec admiration, et joie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas majesté, elle sera en sécurité grâce à moi.

-Varian, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

L'alchimiste recula doucement, un sourire torve au lèvres.

-Je tiens ma promesse Princesse.

Raiponce voulue bouger, quand elle sentit quelque chose ramper sur sa peau. Jetant un œil à ses jambes, elle les vit prise dans l'ambre.  
Non… NON !

-NON ! Je t'en supplie Varian !

-Dans cette ambre éternelle, vous serez en sécurité…

-Oh, Varian, tu a si bien choisi la couleur… Ca va avec le doré de ses cheveux…

-C'est fait exprès ma reine. Et pour le temps d'adaptation, vous pouvez vous rassurer.

Fixant a présent la princesse qui ouvrait la bouche avant que celle ci soit prise par la roche, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

-Nous savons tous que vous n'avez jamais quitté votre tour.

Raiponce ne pouvait plus bouger, Varian, Gothel, ses parents, ses amis la fixant avec joie.  
Admirant ce travail d'expert et disant que Raiponce était enfin en sécurité, loin du monde et des rochers noirs.

Elle tentait de crier de la laisser partir, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, empli de cette ambre. Elle était immobile, mais consciente, voyant ces amis heureux pour elle.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait, qu'elle soit en sécurité, que la mort de tout ces innocents payent…

Et pour ça il fallait qu'elle vive longtemps.

Varian avait raison.  
Il respectait sa promesse.

Elle hurla, tentant de cracher cette roche, d'emplir ses poumons d'air, d'ouvrir ou fermer sa mâchoire, mais rien n'y faisait.  
Elle était bloquée, figée pour l'éternité.

Son hurlement de terreur ne fut entendu que d'elle même, tout comme les suppliques qui suivirent.  
Lentement, affaissée contre un arbre, Raiponce évanouie se faisait avalée par les racines de son cauchemar.

* * *

Varian trainait dans la forêt, grognant sur sa stupidité.

Pourquoi s'était il éloigné du groupe.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il alla plein Nord.  
C'était la direction que le groupe avait prit en entrant dans la forêt.  
Puis dans un souci d'orientation, il grimpa le long d'un arbre, jurant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Pourquoi étaient-ils entré dans la forêt alors qu'il faisait nuit.  
Déjà que le jour on ne voyait pas grand chose, mais là, ils avançaient a l'aveuglette.

A la cime de ce qui ressemblait a un chêne, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Pas un mouvement ne traversait l'épaisseur des arbres.  
Il ne voyait qu'un parterre de branches et feuilles en tout genre.

-HEY HO !

Il tendit l'oreille, mais aucune réponse.  
Hmm… Soit ils ne l'entendaient pas, soit il le prenait pour une illusion.  
Et dire « c'est moi Varian et ce n'est pas une illusion » n'allait pas faire crédible… Mais qui ne tente rien…

-VARIAN !

Le brun sursauta à l'appel.  
Puis plissant des yeux, il vit une lumière bouger un peu plus loin.  
Dans la direction Nord. Ce devait être eux…

Tendant son bâton qu'il avait accroché dans son dos, il fit des cercles lumineux. La lumière bougea aussi, formant un cercle.  
Une réponse positive…

Glissant le long du tronc, il reprit son sac et alla en direction de la lumière, traçant au sol un chemin. Si ce n'était rien, il pourrait toujours rebrousser chemin.

Soudainement, il vit un ambre géant, sortit d'un rocher noir.  
Pareille a celle qu'il avait créer par accident.

-Quoi ? Mais… Mais c'est impossible…

S'approchant de la pierre, il vit que celle ci était coupée en deux, des morceaux éparpillées un peu partout. Il fit glisser sa main sur la surface lisse de la roche jaune, il observa les courbures étranges au sein même de la roche.

Il y avait quelque chose qui en était sortit…

Mais quoi…

Tendant l'oreille, il entendit soudainement des sanglots.  
Suivant les bruits, il arriva dans une petite clairière avec de nombreux point d'eau luminescent, avec un arbre géant au milieu.

Et sur cet îlot, il y avait deux êtres humains.

Son corps se figea, ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors que son bâton et son masque tombèrent au sol…

Comment.. Non… Ce n'est pas possible…

-P… Papa ?

L'homme quitta l'étreinte de la seconde personne, et c'était le visage de son père…  
Non, non, ce n'était pas possible.

-Ohh… Je vois, c'est une illusion… Et non, forêt, tu ne m'auras pas !

Hurlant tout seul, Varian reprit son bâton et se détourna de ce chemin.

-Varian… Varian, c'est toi ?

-Oui, c'est moi ! Pourquoi cette question.

La seconde personne leva la tête, quitta les ombres des branchages pour mettre en lumière ces traits.  
C'était sa mère. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait en être sur, mais il l'était… C'était sa maman, devant lui, et vivante.

Varian resta silencieux puis hurla de rage.

-Sérieux ! Ma mère est morte ! Si tu veux que je crois en ses illusions, faudrait peut être pas me montrer des choses impossibles, comme par exemple mon père sortit de la roche, ou ma mère en vie !

-Des choses impossible pour toi mon garçon, mais pas pour moi…

La voix de sa mère fut si douce qu'il crut entendre le chant du vent.  
Ce qui était surement le cas vu que sa mère ne pouvait être la.

Jetant un œil à la chose, celle ci lui montra une épée comme celle d'Adira.

-C'est l'épée d'Adira que tu as dans la main ?

-Non, c'est la mienne.

Elle montra ensuite la marque sur sa main.

-Je fais moi aussi partit du clan de la nuit… Et comme Adira, j'ai aussi une épée de cette matière si exceptionnelle… C'est pourquoi j'ai put libéré ton père.

-C'est vrai ?

La raison de Varian s'engourdissait, sa vision se floutait…  
Que faisait-ils hors de la forêt ?

-Je suis revenue car j'ai apprit ce qu'il s'était passé… Et je vous ait retrouvé tout les deux… Depuis tout ce temps…

La femme ne put finir, sa voix embrumés de sanglots heureux, alors que s'est prunelles ne pouvaient quittés cet enfant qui lui avait été arraché.  
Varian jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents, hésitant.

-C'est vrai ça ? Tu… Tu nous cherchais ?

-Bien sur. Jamais je ne vous aurais abandonné, mais je ne pouvais rester avec vous. Le clan en avait après moi… Si j'avais été avec vous, ils vous auraient retrouvés.

Tenant la main de son père, sa mère arrivant face à Varian, passant une main brûlante et douce sur le visage de l'alchimiste.

-Tu es devenu si grand… Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, et… Et si triste d'avoir perdu toute ses années… Oh, Varian !

Elle le serra soudainement dans ces bras, les yeux inondant son visage pâle.

-Pardonne moi ! Pardonne moi de n'avoir jamais été là ! Je… Je voulais tellement être avec toi !

Varian resta coi, la voix tremblotante de sa mère dans ses oreilles, cette odeur familière qui émanait d'elle, cette chaleur…  
Puis soudainement le nez de Varian piqua, ses yeux débordant de chagrin.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas été embrasser par quelqu'un de cette façon.  
Si sincèrement…  
Puis une seconde paire de bras l'entoura aussi, le menton de son père contre son autre tempe.

Il put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglot, serrant comme il pouvait ses deux parents contre lui, de grosses perles salées roulant sur ces joues. Sa poitrine était bloquée, son oxygène restant en boule dans sa trachée, l'asphyxiant de la plus délicieuse de façon.

Il était si heureux…

* * *

Celui qui c'était le moins éloigner du groupe avait été Eugène.

Finalement l'idée de ne pas bouger dés qu'il s'était aperçut qu'il avait perdu son chemin avait été la bonne décision à prendre.

Assis sur une racine, il avait aperçut Adira et Cassandra et leurs avait jeter des graviers.  
Choses qu'il avait fait faite avec chacune des illusions.

Mais quand celle ci prit forme d'une Cassandra en furie qui lui hurla dessus après son accueil aux pierres, il fut assuré qu'elles étaient réelle.

-D'autre personnes se sont perdus ?

-Oui. Raiponce et Varian se sont égarés, eux aussi… Indiqua Cassandra.

-Mais on ne les a pas croisé jusque là… Ils doivent être plus proche encore du cœur de la forêt… Nous devrions nous dépêcher… Plus nous approchons du cœur de la forêt, plus les illusions sont fortes.

Ecoutant la voix profonde d'Adira, ils partirent sans plus tarder, criant les noms des deux disparus.  
Puis ils tombèrent sur le carnet de Raiponce, ainsi que la bocal ou reposait les plantes luminescentes.

-Elle ne doit pas être loin. Cherchons dans ce périmètre.

Tournant un peu en rond, Eugène trouva finalement Raiponce.  
Hurlant à l'aide, il se jeta sur son amour, affalée contre un arbre dont les racines commençaient déjà a l'entourer, alors qu'elle marmonnait, entre deux eaux, les yeux dans le vagues et sa respiration d'une lenteur effrayante.

Arrachant les lianes du corps de Blondie, il tenta de la réveillé, mais elle était toujours dans un sommeil étrange.

-Elle reviendra peu a peu a elle… Il faut vite trouver le jeune homme. J'en suis sur a présent, cette forêt est affamée.

-Il faut donc vite trouvé Varian.

* * *

Ils avaient l'air stupide a pleuré tout les trois, mais que c'était bon de les sentir prés de lui, vivant, dans une étreinte qui lui avait été refusé tant de fois.  
Puis ses parents cessèrent leurs sanglots pour parler.

-Je suis tellement heureuse… Nous allons pouvoir tout rattraper…

-Oui, ma chérie, nous allons pouvoir réparé toute nos erreurs…

-Oui… Toute…

L'étreinte devint soudainement étouffante, et étrangement Varian ne se sentait plus en sécurité, son instinct lui hurlant de partir…  
Etouffant entre les deux corps, Varian tenta de sortir de l'étreinte, tout en posant la question.

-Quel erreur.

-Mais enfin… Toi, mon chéri.

Varian s'éjecta loin d'eux, sa joie devenue terreur face à la voix sombre et glaciale de sa mère.  
Celle ci se releva, au coté de son père, le regardant de haut…  
Varian se sentit soudainement en danger, face a ce regard.  
Haineux, méprisant…

froid.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Mais enfin Varian… Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça… Mon trésor, c'est simple.

Varian recula en rampant pour finalement réussir a atteindre un arbre, lui permettant de se remettre debout, sans pour autant perdre le danger du regard.  
Ses deux parents avancèrent vers lui, l'air soudainement amicaux, rendant la tension plus palpable encore.

-A cause de toi Varian, je suis morte… Mais nous aurions put te pardonner. Oui, ton père était assez doux pour t'accepter. Prés à passer outre ta monstruosité, ta défaillance… Il était assez bon pour ça. Mais… Il a fallu que tu l'assassines.

Varian resta muet alors que son père dodelinait de la tête, cet air perpétuellement déçu sur le visage.

-Varian… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? A ton propre père…

-Non, c'est faux c'est… C'est une illusion !

Se mettant les mains sur les yeux, Varian se répéta les mots d'Adira.

-Ce ne sont que des illusions, des images et des propos créer par mon cerveau ! Rien n'est réel, ni vous, ni même cette discussion !

-Je n'en suis pas sure… C'est peut être des illusions, mais ce n'est pas nécessairement faux.

Interloqué par cette logique, Varian jeta un regard a sa « mère » qui lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle se penchait pour caresser la joue de ce qui avait été son enfant.

-Mais oui, c'est ton cerveau qui créer tout ça… Parce que tu es trop lâche pour voir la vérité en face.

-NON, C'est faux ! Cria l'alchimiste en reculant soudainement.

-Il faut des gaz hallucinatoires pour que tes réelles pensées arrivent à la surface, cette vérité que tu fuis depuis le début… Tu es fautif, Varian.

-NON ! C'était un accident…

-Tu a tué ton père.

-Je ne le voulais pas !

-Tu as détruit Corona.

-Non, je voulais juste… Je voulais juste réparer ce que j'avais fait…

-Tu veux dire que tu voulais réparer le fait d'avoir emprisonné ton père dans une roche sans oxygène ? Une roche ou il est mort lentement ?

-Non, il n'est pas mort !

Lady Caine arriva derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

-Ohhh… Tu es si naïf. Et tu oses traiter la princesse d'idiote parce qu'elle croit à la magie ? Tu es plus stupide qu'elle si tu penses qu'il vit toujours.

-Varian, pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Répéta sa mère.

Varian s'éloigna de lady Caine, de ses parents, cherchant ses mots, une justification, mais rien ne vint a ces lèvres.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Pourtant même ce que tu souhaitais, tu ne l'as pas réussi…

Soudainement, ce fut tout le village qui fut devant lui, l'encerclant.  
Son père le fixa, exclamant sentence sur sentence.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à nous sauver des rochers noirs… C'est de ta faute si le village est mort…

-Non, je voulais mais…

-Si tu avais réussi, il n'y aurait eut aucun blessé, je serais vivant, tu ne serait pas devenu un criminel en fuite !

-Je n'avais pas le choix, je…

-TOUT LE MONDE EST MORT PAR TA FAUTE !

-NON !

Varian se boucha les oreilles alors que tous le traitaient de monstre, de déviant, de défaillant… Seule sa mère le regardait en silence. Il accourut vers elle, attrapant le bas de sa veste.

-Maman, s'il te plait…

-Je…

Elle inspira doucement, puis posa sa main sur sa tête. Alors que Varian se mettait sur les pointes pour sentir un peu plus la chaleur de sa mère, il fut repoussé doucement… Elle rouvrit les yeux, ceux ci commencèrent à pleurer de l'hémoglobine, les larmes tombant sur les joues de son fils.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre au monde.

La déclaration de sa mère tomba dans le silence le plus complet.  
Puis, sa génitrice devint du sang qui tomba en flaque par terre, éclaboussant l'alchimiste.

Celui ci recula, hurlant de terreur face à ce liquide chaud qui rampait sur lui.  
Ce fut le tour de tout les villageois alors que son père, devenu juge, continuant d'énumérer toutes ses fautes.

-Tu nous as condamné Varian. Tu as tué ta famille, ta communauté, le royaume… Tu m'as abandonné fils… Je suis mort seul, à cause de toi. Tu es monstrueux.

-Non…

Tombant a genoux, Varian jeta un regard suppliant à son père.

-Non, je ne suis pas un monstre… Je t'en supplie, ne dit pas ça…

Varian regarda avec intensité le sol alors que sa voix se faisait plus fine, plus affaiblit, alors qu'il énonçait son seul et véritable souhait.

-Je voulais juste que l'on m'aime.

Quirin le regarda froidement, puis rétorqua.

-Regarde le sang que tu as sur les mains et ose dire que tu peux l'être.

L'écho de la voix de son père fut suivit de sa métamorphose en liquide, agrandissant la mare poisseuse dans lequel il pataugeait…  
Varian regarda donc ses mains, jetant ses gants loin de lui.

Il vit avec épouvante du sang incrusté dans sa peau.

Ce sang remontait le long de ces bras, puis sur ces épaules… Il en était recouvert.  
Tatoué de ses crimes.  
Hurlant, il se leva, et chercha une marre d'eau pure, il accourut aux pieds de l'arbre où un point d'eau claire reposait.

Il plongea ses mains dedans, frottant sa peau pour décollés le liquide poisseux.  
Mais rien n'y faisait, sa peau tâchée à vie.  
Mais il continua, grattant, arrachant cette peau sanglante qui le collait.

Pourquoi ca ne partait pas !  
Il attrapa l'épée de son père qui était tombé de son sac, laissé à l'abandon.  
Tout sauf vivre avec cette peau qui dénonçait ce qu'il était.

Soudainement Varian se sentit attrapé par les épaules, se retournant, il vit Cassandra derrière lui.

-Varian arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal !

-Ca veux pas partir ! Tout ce sang, ça ne veut pas partir !

Cassandra lui tint les deux mains, tentant de l'arrêter.  
Quand elle était arrivée, Varian, déjà entouré de branche comme Raiponce, n'était pas assoupis.

Non, lui au contraire, était vif et semblait vouloir se trancher les bras avec son épée.  
Ni une, ni deux, Cassandra avait retirer l'arme des mains de l'alchimiste pour la jeter au loin et prendre Varian dans ces bras, le forçant se calmer.

-Varian, c'est des illusions, rien n'est vrai.

-Si.. Si c'est vrai… Tout ce qu'ils ont dit est vrai. Je n'aurais jamais dû naitre.

Varian quitta enfin le sol des yeux pour regarder le vide, les yeux encore larmoyant.

La crise de panique lui revenant dans les veines alors qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac, l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

-J'ai été incapable de sauver mon village… J'ai fait tellement de mal autour de moi sans m'en rendre compte…

Prenant Varian contre elle, Cassandra berça le brun qui ne pouvait rien entendre dans cet état de détresse, répétant en boucle qu'il les avait tué.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à aider Varian. Elle aurait pensé être plus hésitante a l'aider, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. C'était si étrange de l'avoir prés d'elle, comme un ami, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Qu'il se condamne lui même, de la pire des manières, l'avait terrifié. Oui, Varian avait été injuste, violent, mais a ce moment, il avait besoin d'aide.  
Car il était un danger pour lui et les autres, entrant dans un cycle autodestructeur ou tout brulait sur son chemin.

Pendant de longues minutes, les tremblements de Varian ne cessèrent pas.  
Mais le chagrin sembla se diluer, laissant le corps de Varian sans force et profondément endormis.

-Retournons à la charrette…

Cassandra se retourna pour voir Adira, qui en ramassant les affaires de Varian avait vu l'épée. Fourrant vite fait ces objets dans la sacoche de Varian, Adira hocha la tête, prêt a guider les autres a nouveau entre les fourrées étranges de cette forêt.

* * *

Eugène épaulait Raiponce qui avait reprit en partit ses esprits, clopinant à coté de ses amis, alors que Cassandra portant Varian sur son dos, étonnée de la légèreté du garçon…

Sans qu'ils le sache, l'état de Varian du coté physique et mental s'était aggravé.  
Elle ne savait pas ce que l'alchimiste avait vu, mais il avait paniqué et avait tenté de se couper son propre bras…  
Jusque là, le brun était resté d'un calme olympien, face a eux, à elle, aux brigands…

Peut être était-ce juste la goutte de trop qui l'avait pousser à de tel extrémité.

Le remettant un peu plus haut sur ses reins, elle jeta un regard à Adira qui marchait devant eux.  
La guerrière s'était proposée pour porter le jeune garçon, mais Cassandra s'en méfiait.  
Elle se montrait très curieuse envers Varian, autant qu'envers Raiponce.

Ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout la brune, voyant bien le lien qui reliait Adira aux clans étranges que Varian poursuivait. Elle ne savait pas ce que Adira leur cachait, ni même ce que Varian leur dissimulait, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas joli.

Arrivant à l'endroit ou elles avaient laissé la charrette, elles reculèrent envoyant la bazar qu'il y avait, l'automate portant la charrette au dessus de sa tête, prés à la jeter sur Lance qui se cachait avec Hoock, Shorty sous le bras derrière un arbre.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Hurla Eugène devant la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-On en sait rien. Il était tranquille, et soudainement, il s'est mis à clignoter, à tourner en rond et à détruire des arbres.

Il était vrai que le chemin était bien dégagé à présent. Des arbres arrachés parsemaient les environs, la terre retournée avec violence.

-Cette chose… Elle a du sentir que son maitre était en danger. Elle a dû paniquer…

-Mais, c'est juste un automate…

-Depuis le début, je le sens pas ce machin !

Raiponce clopina pour rejoindre Cassandra, l'air épuisé sur son visage.

-Cassandra… Pose Varian au sol, montre qu'il est en sécurité…

Cassandra jeta un regard interloqué à Raiponce, mais le robot avait eut un comportement similaire face à l'attaque des brigands.  
Glissant Varian délicatement au sol, elle se recula alors que Raiponce restait au coté de l'alchimiste endormi.

-Robot… Varian va bien. Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter.

La chose tourna la tête vers le corps de son maitre.  
Puis posant délicatement la carriole au sol, il s'avança vers son maitre, se recroquevillant prêt de son petit et fragile maitre pour le voir de plus prés, tout comme Rudiger.

Passant sa pince doucement, prés de son visage, il fit glisser ses mèches loin de son visage, voyant alors les traces de larmes sur la peau étrangement pâle de son concepteur.

-Il a eut très peur… C'est ce que tu as dû ressentir. Mais il est en sécurité maintenant…

Le golem tourna la tête vers Raiponce, acquiesçant en quelques clignotements.  
Raiponce fit un faible sourire, et regarda Eugène.

-Tu veux bien m'aider moi et Varian à entrer dans la charrette… J'ai de plus en plus de mal… A rester consciente…

Eugène rattrapa in extremis Raiponce, la calant contre lui, alors que Cassandra reprit Varian.

-Allongeons les dans la charrette… En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop endommagée…

Ouvrant la porte de la charrette, tout était sans dessus dessous, les débris de verre et de terre un peu partout. Mais les couchettes n'étaient pas trop détériorées, permettant d'allonger Raiponce et Varian en sécurité.  
Cassandra recommanda à Eugène de s'allonger lui aussi.

Ressortant de la caravane, Cassandra reprit les rennes, et Adira guida le groupe jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt. Celle ci ne les attaquant plus d'illusions.

-L'écosystème de cette forêt n'a pas du apprécier l'attaque du robot… Je crois qu'elle ne va pas nous réattaquer en sachant que quelque chose peut devenir violent et qui est immangeable pour elle.

-Pour une fois que ce robot nous aide…

-Lance.

Le robot regarda à son tour Lance, le glaçant d'effroi sur le coup, alors que Cassandra éclatait de rire, toute la pression quittant enfin un peu ses veines.

-N'oublie pas qu'il peut te comprendre… A ce demander comment fonctionne cet automate.

-On dirait vraiment que cette chose est vivante… Comme si… Comme si il y avait une âme enfermée dans ce robot, lui donnant un comportement humain…

Cassandra regarda Hook, allant lui rétorquer à quel point cette idée était ridicule, mais Adira la devança.

-Venant de cet Alchimiste, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

-C'est juste un automate. Rien de plus.

La conversation se finissait là-dessus, et le groupe rejoignit enfin l'orée de la forêt, sortant des brumes toxiques de cette dernière.  
Le jour se levait à présent.

-Quoi ? On a passé toute la nuit à crapahuter dans cette maudite forêt !

-Le voyage a prit plus de temps que prévu…

Cassandra jeta un œil à Adira, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de cette femme qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans leurs groupe déjà bancal.

-C'est là-dessus que nous nous séparons.

-Peut être… Je vais m'arrêter dans le village en contrebas, il faut faire attention à la toxicité de cette forêt. Et je vous conseillerais de faire la même chose… Trois d'entre vous ont été exposé très fortement aux spores de cette dernière, et suite aux crises de panique qu'ils ont subit, vaux mieux qu'ils se reposent quelques temps dans un endroit confortable et sur.

-Nous nous arrêterons plus loin.

-Mais enfin, Cassandra…

Cette dernière jeta un regard furieux à Lance, lui conseillant de se taire.

Mais encore une fois, Adira eut le dernier mot.

-Et partir avec votre moyen de locomotion en si piteux état ? Vous devriez vérifier si elle peut encore roulé longtemps… Et s'il faut la réparer, un maréchal ferrant sera d'une grande aide. Mais c'est vous qui voyez après tout.

Partant en leur faisant un petit signe de la main, Adira souriait pleinement en entendant Cassandra grincer des dents, Hook s'approchant d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On n'a pas le choix. On va s'arrêter à ce village et vérifier l'état de la charrette. Les trois autres pourront récupérer de leurs frayeurs pendant ce temps.

Hochant tous de la tête, ils rattrapèrent Adira. Quitte à voyager avec un autre ennemi, valait mieux le garder à l'œil.

* * *

Ils s'étaient donc installer a l'auberge du village, installant Maximus et Fidella à l'écurie où ils étaient au petit soin.  
Raiponce et Eugène avaient dormis quelques heures, se réveillant qu'au début de l'après midi.

Raiponce s'était réveillée en sueurs, son cauchemar la suivant même hors de la forêt.  
La main sur la gorge, elle respirait de façon erratique alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle pouvait bouger tous ses membres.

Eugène arriva à ses cotés, inquiet de l'état de sa bien aimée.

-Blondie, ca va ?

-Oui… Oui ça va… Mais ça avait l'air si réel…

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non… Pas pour l'instant…

Roulant sur le coté, Raiponce regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre qui lui était alloué.  
Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle ravala un sanglot.

-Mais c'était terrifiant…

-C'est fini blondie… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar créer par ton propre cerveau…

-C'est peut être ça le plus terrifiant de toute cette histoire.

Eugène embrassa la tempe de Raiponce et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.  
Allant dans la chambre où reposait Varian, il vit que le jeune homme était toujours plongé dans un lourd sommeil, Rudiger veillant sur son maitre.

La pauvre bête ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené.  
Rudiger devait se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir put aider Varian, de s'être endormis par ce qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remit du coup qu'il avait reçut des brigands.

Il était roulé en boule prêt de la tête de Varian, et dés que le jeune garçon poussait un soupir ou avait une inspiration plus profonde que les autres, Rudiger léchouillait sa tempe, dans l'espoir de réveiller son ami.  
Mais le sommeil de Varian était lourd.

Et ce n'était peut être pas plus mal.  
Repartant, il arriva dans la pièce commune de l'auberge où les autres buvaient quelque chose de chaud, la fatigue de la nuit blanche les vidant de leurs énergies.

-Comment va Raiponce ?

-Elle est bouleversée… Elle n'a pas voulu en parler, mais ses visions l'ont vraiment chamboulé…

Cassandra dirigea ses yeux vers sa tasse de thé, revoyant l'état de Raiponce quand ils l'avaient retrouvé, dévorée par les racines, gémissant faiblement de la libérer, les yeux clos, la peau blafardes…

Sur le coup, elle l'avait crut morte, étouffée par les lianes.  
Elle avait été terrifiée par cette vision de son amie inerte, emprisonnée…

Buvant le liquide chaud, elle jeta un regard à Eugène qui venait de s'asseoir devant elle.

-Et Varian ?

-Aucun signe de réveil… Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Il a besoin de récupérer.

-Oui… Je ne sait pas ce qu'il a vu mais ce devait être horrible…

-Aussi, je voulais te remercier…

Cassandra regarda l'ex-voleur, une air sceptique au visage.

-Me remercier ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir retrouver, pour avoir sauver Raiponce… Et pour avoir sauver Varian. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas… Et c'est même un euphémisme de dire ça mais, merci de l'avoir fait avant qu'il ne se fasse plus de mal…

-C'est normal… Même si je ne le considère pas comme un ami, et que je n'ai aucune confiance en lui je n'allais pas le regarder sans rien faire. C'est peut-être son style, mais ce n'est pas le mien…

-Humm… Non. Je pense qu'il aurait fait la même chose que toi. Et aurait répondu de la même façon.

Cassandra se renfrogna, alors qu'Eugène repartait voir si Lance s'en sortait avec le rangement de la charrette.

* * *

L'après midi passa paresseusement.  
Raiponce sortit de sa chambre, vérifiant si tout le monde allait bien.

Elle discuta un peu avec Cassandra, cherchant à se vider la tête des événements récents.  
Elle ne posa aucune question sur Varian, semblant éviter de penser à lui.  
Cassandra nota son air apeuré, et conclu qu'il devait être dans la vision de Raiponce, et peut être en tant que Bourreau.

Mais ce devait être la même chose pour le brun.

Il leur avait été annoncé qu'il y a avait deux roux à changer, ainsi que l'essieux de l'arriéré, malmené par la colère de l'automate.  
En parlant de ce dernier, Cassandra avait été rassuré par les villageois, étant impressionnés par le Golem mais sans partir dans une chasse aux sorcières.

Au départ, ils avaient pensés de laisser l'automate hors de la ville. Mais suite à ce qui s'était passé, ce dernier ne voulait pas laisser Varian seul, collant son maitre dans l'attente de son réveil.  
Il avait donc suivit le groupe dans la ville et s'était posté à la fenêtre de la chambre de Varian, attendant le moindre signe de ce dernier.

Les villageois s'étaient au départ rassemblés autour du robot, curieux.  
Puis le voyant immobile, ils s'étaient peu a peu dispersés, rassurant le groupe.

Ils préféraient que la débâcle du dernier village ne recommence pas. Mais bon, ca avait été un hasard incroyable qu'il ait entendu parler de Varian et de Raiponce dans le village précédent.  
Ici, ce ne devait pas être le cas.

Adira, elle, s'était installé un peu hors de la ville, préférant camper à la belle étoile, au bonheur de Cassandra qui sentait que cette femme lui sortait peu à peu par les yeux.

Elle passa les voir, demandant l'état de ceux qui s'étaient égarés.  
Cassandra avait caché un soupir et lui avait fait un topo.  
Raiponce était réveillée, mais Varian restait encore lourdement dans l'inconscience.  
Adira hocha gravement la tête, puis regarda vers les escaliers.

-Je vais aller voir si il va bien.

-S'il avait bougé ne serais ce qu'une oreille, le robot et Rudiger serait déjà en train de faire la fête, annonça froidement Cassandra.

-Je vais tout de même vérifier si il va bien.

Montant dans les escaliers, Cassandra ragea lourdement.  
Elle ne sentait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler.  
Ce soudain intérêt pour Varian de la part d'Adira était bizarre.  
Et lui même semblait la fuir, ou du moins répondre a son attention avec méfiance.

Adira entra dans la chambre silencieuse, le jour déclinant sur le corps inerte de cet étrange personnage.

Jetant un œil au jeune homme et a son animal de compagnie.  
Aucun ne semblait prés à se réveiller.

Faisant un petit sourire, elle se dirigea vers le sac de l'alchimiste, fuyant dans ses affaires pour trouver ce qu'elle avait entraperçut. Sortant les objets un par un, elle finit par trouver la lame.  
Fixant le pommeau et le fourreau, elle reconnu de suite a qui appartenait cette lame.

Quirin. Ce traitre.

Elle jeta un regard au livre de Varian, contenant l'écriture identique a celle du parchemin.  
Une fois encore, elle regretta de ne pas savoir lire cette science perdue.  
Mais elle devait surement remercier le jeune alchimiste pour cela.

Sans le savoir, il ressuscitait un savoir perdu, une magie oubliée depuis longtemps, celle qui avait fait l'apogée du royaume nocturne et sa destruction.  
Regardant Varian endormi, Adira se demanda s'il était le fils de Quirin, ou bien un simple inconnu sortit des limbes avec ce savoir extraordinaire.

Elle le fixa un moment, mais ne vu aucun air de famille frappant…

Il n'avait ni sa mâchoire carrée, ni ses yeux sombres…  
Seulement ses cheveux noirs, mais alors la jeune guerrière pourrait très bien être sa fille, elle aussi.  
Non, elle ne voyait aucun trait particulier qui pouvait le relier à Quirin.  
Mais c'était difficile à dire.

Elle n'avait pas vu le traitre depuis longtemps…  
Puis… Non, ce ne pouvait être lui.

Vu ce qu'elle savait de l'incident, ce ne pouvait être son enfant.  
Elle avait déjà été surprise de savoir que le traitre avait atteint Corona…

Mais alors tout ça, ce n'était que des coïncidences ?  
A moins que Quirin ait récupéré ce garçon pour un but bien précis, mais lequel…

Rangeant le livre et l'épée à leur place, elle quitta illico la chambre. Le jeune homme se méfiait d'elle, et la guerrière brune aussi… Elle devait faire patte blanche un petit moment, se retenant de poser des questions personnelles sans pour autant s'éloigner du groupe.  
Descendant les escaliers, elle passa de nouveau devant Cassandra.

-En effet, il dort a poing fermé…

-Dans son cas, c'est pour le mieux.

La discussion finie, Adira sortit de l'auberge décidant de visiter les alentours. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose pour faire parler le jeune alchimiste.

* * *

Varian se réveilla lentement, ses paupières semblant pesées de tonnes alors que chaque membre de son corps étaient engourdis.

Il s'était évanoui ?

Se relevant soudainement, il se vit non dans un marécage mais dans un lit douillet, au chaud et en sécurité. Il fixa soudainement ses mains, jetant ses gants au loin.

Sa peau était normale…  
Griffées, abimées, les plaies un peu rouvertes par l'agression, mais sa peau était normale…

Retombant sur le dos, il soupira de soulagement alors que Rudiger avait déjà sauter sur lui, léchant avec soin sa tignasse emmêlée et boueuse. Bon sang, autre qu'être sale, il puait la vase de ce marécage maudit !

Varian s'énerva quelques micro-secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

Il avait été si stupide !  
Il était tombé dans le panneau en quelques instants. Lui qui se croyait intelligent, il était tombé bien bas.

Il se calma petit à petit. Puis s'extirpant des bonnes grâce de Rudiger, il alla se laver dans la salle de bain, sentant l'eau froide le faire revenir a lui, calmant ses nerfs restés à vifs malgré le temps qu'il avait passé dans l'inconscience.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, voyant que la nuit semblait être bien installée…

Il n'avait pas dû dormir si longtemps, non ?  
Mais son corps lui disait le contraire, tout comme son estomacs qui réclamait de la nourriture et de l'eau.  
Descendant les escaliers, il trouva tâtons la cuisine de l'endroit et vit avec joie quelques fruits et autre biscuits secs.  
Se servant, il alla dans la salle commune, grignotant tout en regardant l'endroit ou ils avaient été amenés.

Il entendit soudainement un bruit lourd.  
Se tournant, il vit dans la lueur lunaire l'automate qui avait bougé vers l'entrée de l'auberge, le fixant dans la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

Souriant faiblement à la scène cocasse du robot, qui tentait de se baisser pour mieux voir son maitre, ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il remontait.  
Il y avait une fenêtre dans sa chambre.

Remontant silencieusement, il vit Rudiger l'attendant, ainsi que son automate, ayant fait le tour de l'auberge pour revenir sous sa fenêtre.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, Varian se pencha vers son automate.

-Tu t'inquiétais ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien a craindre tu sais…

Tous voyant cette machine comme vivante, et lui même commençait à se poser des questions, tout en ne pouvant déterminer les causes. La machine le fixa puis passa doucement sa pince prés de son visage, remettant derrière son oreille une de ses mèches.

Il lui rappelait Rudiger quand ce dernier était inquiet.  
Tenant la pince de son robot, il la regarda.

-Il serait peut être temps que je te fasse des mains… Les autres te voient toujours comme si tu étais vivant. Et avec le temps, je ne sais plus si ils sont foncièrement stupides, ou si je suis simplement aveugle.

Varian resta un moment avec son robot, l'auscultant.

Si cette chose était vivante, il devrait y avoir des traces, des preuves, n'importe quoi qui ferait comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'un amas de rouages.  
Peut être que la magie existait, mais qu'elle était juste invisible pour ses yeux…

Il ordonna a son robot le conduire à l'endroit ou était la charrette.

Arrivant dans la forge, il regarda le reste de leur moyen de locomotion.  
Il avait prit beaucoup de dégât…

Regardant sous la charrette, il vit que les essieux avaient été prêts à lâcher.  
Les roues étaient en piteux état et le toit avait été renfoncé, cassant plusieurs planches.

-On a bien fait de s'arrêter ici… On aurait été embêtés si tout avait lâché en chemin.

Alors qu'il se relevait, il fut prit de vertiges et fut rattraper par son automate qui le remit doucement sur ces jambes. Se tournant vers lui, Varian lui fit un petit sourire.

-Merci, je devrais aller me recoucher, histoire de commencer les réparations demains…

La dessus, il retourna à l'auberge, ordonnant au robot de rester dans la forge. En quelques minutes, le brun était de retour dans sa chambre pour se rouler en boule sur son lit, autour de Rudiger qui avait prit sa place au milieu du matelas.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.  
Juste sentir la respiration de son ami contre son ventre le calmait.  
Rudiger allait bien, l'automate n'était pas brisé et le reste du groupe devait s'en être sortit.

Tout allait bien…  
Tout allait bien.

Adira était prés des écuries, faisant miroiter la lune dans son épée sombre.  
La frustration, la colère et la joie se mêlant dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi en penser.

Il y avait 25 ans qu'elle avait quitté son royaume, sa patrie morte pour chercher ce qui pouvait stopper l'opale lunaire…

Un simple caillou qui avait détruit toutes vies en quelques années.

Elle même avait vue son village dépérir et disparaître en cendre, les rochers détruisant tout ce qui pouvait faire vivre un homme.

Maison, champs, puits, terrain, forêt…

Tout mourrait et dépérissait, faisant fuir les animaux, le peuple et la vie en générale…

Et À présent, elle rentrait avec peut être la solution de toute cette folie.  
Elle ne savait pas À quoi s'attendre en rentrant la bas.

Quand elle était partit, tout n'était que pierres et poussière, tout végétaux ayant pourris sur pied pour le laisser qu'une terre stérile.  
Le royaume était revenu un paysage étrange, comme si on arrivait sur une autre planète, un nuage de poussière bloquant perpétuellement la lumière du soleil, la terre grisé, les rochers comme seul relief…

Et le château, prit au piège de ces cristaux de mort.

Château qui était devenu sa maison alors qu'elle était née simple roturière…  
Mais a quoi bon la convenance d'un roi quand celui ci n'a plus qu'une vingtaine de sujet.

Pour son royaume, elle était partie à la recherche de quelque chose, quelque chose pouvant arrêter l'opale. Elle s'en était allée, Quirin à ces cotés.  
Tout deux avait prit des chemins différents, et le brun avait trouvé la fleur du soleil…

Plantant avec violence son épée dans le sol.  
Pourquoi avait il fallu que ça tourne ainsi ? Ils l'avaient trouvé, ils pouvaient sauver le monde, alors pourquoi tout ça leur avait échappé des mains ?

Regardant son sigle incrusté dans sa peau, Adira se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ils avaient trouvé une solution et Quirin avait tout détruit par son égoïsme, et ils se retrouvaient maintenant aux pieds du mur.  
Après un tour du monde infructueux, elle était donc retourné au pays de la fleur du soleil, Corona, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose.

Mais elle avait trouvé mieux.  
Entrant dans le pays, elle avait marché vers la capitale quand elle avait entendu une étrange rumeur.

La princesse avait prit le contrôle des rochers noirs pour sauver le pays.

Allant sur le lieux ou tout s'était déroulé, elle vit en effet, autre que d'étrange morceaux de métal, les pics maudit tournés dans une autre direction, plongeant dans le sol pour faire une chemin…

Etait-ce cette princesse la solution ?  
Selon Quirin, la fleur de soleil avait été utilisée sur une jeune fille…

Après quelques recoupements, Adira avait suivi le groupe, composé de la princesse de Corona, ayant les pouvoirs de la fleur miraculeuse.

Etait ce possible ?  
Qu'après toute ces années, ce soit la solution qui vienne a eux ?

Elle les avait observés, les suivant de loin, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien ce qui pourrait sauver le monde de cette malédiction.  
Mais les voyant aller d'une lenteur épouvantable, elle s'était présenté, histoire de les juger avec plus de discernement.

Puis se fut la désillusion.

La princesse n'arrivant plus à dompter les rochers.

C'était elle trompé ? Avait elle perdu tout ce temps pour rien ?

Non, ça ne pouvait être vrai.

De ce qu'elle avait comprit de l'affaire, quelqu'un avait voulu kidnapper la princesse pour ses pouvoirs magiques. Si la fleurs n'existait plus et que la princesse était le fragment de pouvoir qu'il restait sur cette terre, alors elle devait être la solution…

Peut être qu'il y avait autre chose à prendre en compte…

Elle avait donc donné un morceau d'un ancien parchemin qu'il y avait dans le château de l'ombre, espérant aiguisé la curiosité de la princesse et la pousser à avancer plus vite.  
Elle avait été surprise de voir la jeune femme sortir le début du manuscrit.

Quirin avait-il donner ce parchemin à la princesse ?

Il n'y avait que lui jusqu'ici qui était allé à Corona avant de disparaître comme un lâche, abandonnant son roi et son royaume.  
Mais au moins, ça avait fonctionné, la princesse était allée un peu plus vite pour s'arrêter de suite…

Adira avait râlé. Comment pouvait-on être si lent.

Puis un moment, ils devinrent plus rapides. Adira en était sure à présent.  
Ce changement concordait avec ce qu'elle imaginait comme l'arrivée du jeune Varian dans l'équipe, créant un flux d'énergie conflictuelle au sein même du groupe.

Une sorte de discorde interne que le jeune nourrissait juste par sa présence…  
Ce devait être lui qui avait tirer le groupe à aller deux fois plus vite, son golem effrayant tout ceux qui pourrait tenter de les ralentir.

Juste pour ça, Adira voulait le remercier.

Puis quand elle avait crut être face à un adolescent futé, elle avait été confronté à un véritable mystère. Seul, froid, un génie de la mécanique, cachant ces mains, sachant lire l'ancienne écriture du royaume de la nuit…  
Et c'était lui qui avait donné le parchemin à la princesse, cherchant lui aussi à comprendre l'énigme de la malédiction.

Il méritait amplement de faire partie de leur peuple.

Son coté pragmatique, fier et indomptable lui donnait tout les atouts pour être l'un des leur. Il ne se cachait pas derrière de faux semblant, ou une morale artificielle.

Il ne pensait qu'a son objectif, comprendre les rochers noirs et détruire cette malédiction.  
Un type de pensée qui convenait totalement à la jeune femme…  
Bien moins au groupe malheureusement.

Le seul point faible de ce gosse était sa stature faible et son mental qui semblait toujours prés a basculer de l'autre coté.  
Il était instable… Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et ca ne rassurait personne.  
Et plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait difficile de rester constant, l'obligeant à s'isoler pour se reprendre, la cicatrice grandissant de jour en jour dans son esprit.

Et malheureusement, sa présence ne le calmait pas, le poussant juste a plus de paranoïa.  
D'un coté, qu'il tombe en poussière lui permettrait de passer ses défenses et comprendre qui il était. Car il semblait avoir ordonné à tout le monde se taire, les poussant à se méfier d'elle.

Mais d'un autre coté, qu'il ait réussi a faire taire tout le monde en un regard prouvait que le groupe avait besoin de lui en temps de crise.  
Car si il était le premier à tomber, il semblait aussi être celui qui se relevait le plus vite.

Il avait suffit de le voir sortir de l'auberge au milieux de la nuit, les cheveux encore ébouriffés de sommeil pour comprendre qu'il venait de se réveiller et qu'il faisait le tour pour savoir ou il était, ce qui tenait encore debout pour faire le calcul des pertes suite a cette mésaventure.

Soufflant doucement, Adira alla se coucher dans la paille, habituer a présent à vivre dehors.  
Elle voulait savoir si ce qu'elle avait devant elle était la solution de cette catastrophe, ou de la poudre aux yeux… Et savoir aussi si le jeune Varian était bien qui elle pensait…

Si c'était lui, alors que peut être…  
Peut être que le monde pourrait être sauvé. Qui sait…

* * *

Le soleil revint, laissant au jour le pouvoir de faire revivre le village.

Le groupe était déjà attablé pour un solide petit déjeuné quand Raiponce descendit aussi, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, les cauchemars la travaillant toujours.

-Blondie ? Ca va ?

-J'ai juste eut de mal à dormir…

-Tu sais, on va devoir rester ici encore aujourd'hui… Alors repose toi, le temps que les réparations soient finie…

-Je pense que nous allons plutôt rester deux à trois jours… Une semaine maximum.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix du nouvel arrivant.  
Varian, frais et fringuant.

-Varian ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je me suis réveillé cette nuit, et donc je suis aller vérifier les pertes que l'on avait sur le matériel. Les deux essieux sont à remplacer, même si le deuxième a l'air de tenir, il y a une faille prés de la roue droite. Ca aurait lâché à la première bosse… Les roues sont en piteux états aussi.

-Mais Varian, plus important… Tu vas bien ?

Le brun regarda Eugène, un air surpris au visage, puis vit que Cassandra avait elle aussi un air inquisiteur au visage.  
Levant ses mains en signe de paix, Varian les regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien. Oui, j'ai été assez stupide pour me faire piéger par ces illusions, mais ce n'était que ça. Des illusions.

-C'est que… Quand on t'a retrouvé, tu étais… bouleversé.

Varian remercia d'un regard Eugène pour ce choix de mot, et balaya ses suppositions d'un revers de gant.

-J'ai eut la nuit pour m'en remettre. Sur ceux, je pars réparer les dégâts sur notre moyen de locomotion.

Puis avant de partir, Varian s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Puis se tourna vers le groupe.

-Sinon, merci d'être venu me sauver. J'ai l'impression de me faire souvent sauver ses derniers temps.

-C'est normal. Nous devons travailler ensemble pour réussir notre quête.

Soudainement une boule revint embourber sa gorge. Mais il la ravala vite.  
Il laissa le groupe et alla dans la forge.

Il était tout de même plus a l'aise avec le métal et feu d'une forge que la chaleur humaine.  
Et en soit, pour se remettre totalement, il devait se mettre un peu à l'écart.  
Sur son départ, Lance regarda le groupe.

-Bon… Il a l'air d'aller bien. Ou du moins de s'en être remit.

-Oui… soufflai Eugène.

Cassandra souffla pour se lever, furieuse.

-Quand on l'a retrouvé, il essayait de se couper un bras ! Tu crois que on peut aller bien le lendemain ?

-Et bien… Ce n'était que des illusions, non ?

Raiponce regarda intensément la table, les yeux écarquillés…  
Non, non ce n'était pas des illusions…

Eugène entoura ses épaules en signe de soutient et pour l'inviter à donner son avis. Regardant le groupe, Raiponce arriva enfin à parler de ce qu'elle avait vu.

-C'était peut être des illusions mais… Ca avait l'air si réel… Cette forêt arrivait à faire ressortir vos peurs, vos hontes… Je me sentais véritablement mourir dans le cauchemar qu'elle m'avait concoctée. Ces visions étaient faites pour que l'on se fasse du mal, ou que l'on ne cherche même pas a s'enfuir de celle ci…

Raiponce se sentait honteuse d'avoir été si faible, mais surtout… Elle n'avait même cherché à fuir sa vision, la forêt la paralysant juste pour aspirer peu a peu sa vie.  
Varian, lui s'était battu pour sortir de cette hallucination, poussant la forêt a lui envoyer des choses le poussant a s'autodétruire.

_Vous n'êtes finalement jamais sortit de cette tour_.

Les paroles lui revinrent dans son esprit, le brun la fixant avec mépris. Toujours aussi faible, passive et stupide…

Raiponce fut sortit de cette flagellation mentale par Eugène qui l'invita à aller visiter les environs, pour une fois qu'ils ne passaient pas en coup de vents dans une ville.  
Celle ci acquiesça, trop heureuse de pouvoir s'extirper de cette tristesse qui lui collait à la peau.

Tous sortir, Lance et Cassandra allant aider Varian à la réparation de la charrette et au rangement de celle ci. Ils rencontrèrent Adira en passant qui leur montra son soulagement de les voir debout, et en pleine santé.

Laissant Cassandra et lance parler avec la guerrière de l'état de la voiture et du temps qu'il faudrait pour tout réparer, l'ex-voleur et la princesse allèrent un peu plus loin, marchant dans les rues animés de cette petite bourgade.

* * *

La journée se passa lentement, Raiponce n'arrivant pas à sortir de ses visions malgré toute la bonne foi d'Eugène qui se décarcassait pour l'amuser.  
Finalement, alors qu'ils se baladaient dans la forêt des alentours, Raiponce s'assit sur un tronc tombé au sol, le regard fixe.

-Eugène… Je suis désolé. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête ce que j'ai vu… Je sais que tu fais tout pour que je n'y pense plus mais…

Raiponce sentit de grosses larmes lui sortir des paupières, alors que sa poitrine devenait douloureuse. Eugène s'installa à coté d'elle, le regard poser sur elle alors qu'il lui prenait les mains.

-Ma chérie, tu peux m'en parler si tu le veux… Ou faire ce que tu veux. Enfin, tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je ferais m'importe quoi pour que tu te sentes mieux.

Raiponce lui fit un petit sourire puis installa sa tête contre son épaule, soufflant doucement.

-Au départ, cette vision avait l'air si réel… J'étais perdue dans cette forêt, je vous cherchais et vous êtes arrivé. Tous, vous étiez là, devant moi, heureux que l'on soit a nouveau ensemble…

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être si horrible… Mais je paris que ça c'est gâté après.

-Oui…

Inspirant durement, Raiponce continua son récit.

-Au départ j'étais juste surprise que Varian soit heureux de me revoir et là, il m'a expliquer que j'avais trop de valeur pour mourir. Que je devais valoir bien plus que lui, que son père, que tout ceux qui on perdu la vie à cause le malédiction de ces rochers. Tout ces gens… Tous ces gens sont apparus, me regardant comme un miracle. Une chose pour laquelle ils sont morts… Tous ces sacrifices uniquement à cause de ma naissance…

Les larmes devenaient indénombrables, alors que sa gorge se serrait, tout comme l'emprise d'Eugène sur son épaule.

-Puis… Puis… Il y avait Varian, mon père et Gothel… Ils me regardaient pour décider de me mettre en sécurité. Car je ne devais pas sortir, ni me mettre en danger. Et c'est la que… Que… Tout les trois ont décidé de m'enfermer dans l'ambre… Je l'ai sentit, Eugène. J'ai sentit cette roche grimper le long de mes membres, m'étouffer, entrer dans ma bouche, se durcir dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer… J'avais l'impression que des années étaient passées avant que vous n'arriviez pour me sortir de ce cauchemar.

-Ohhh… Blondie. Je suis désolé. J'aurais tellement voulu te trouver plus tôt… Je suis désolé…

-Mais le pire n'est pas ce cauchemars mais ce que j'en ais compris. Je n'avais jamais réfléchis a ce qui avait été provoqué juste à cause moi… Et que j'en veuille à Varian, pour être en colère a cause de ça, est totalement injuste de ma part.

-Raiponce, tu n'es pas lier a ça. Ton père a prit cette décision, pas toi. Tu n'es pas la cause de tout ce gâchis ! Et il faudrait que tu arrêtes de mettre Varian sur un piédestal. Il est peut être intelligent, mais il a tord sur beaucoup de chose.

-Je ne pense pas le mettre…

-Raiponce. J'ai l'impression que sur ce point, tu ne peux pas être objective… Mais quand tu vois un danger, il est personnifié en la personne de Varian. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses horribles, mais il ne faut pas que tu le voies comme le diable en personne. Alors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais ne vois pas ses paroles comme une vérité absolue.

Raiponce baissa les yeux, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Eugène. Il était vrai que chaque phrase de l'alchimiste restait dans sa mémoire, s'ancrant comme une vérité qu'il fallait enregistrer.

_La magie n'existe pas._

_Tu es une pauvre princesse qui ne comprend rien._

_Stupide._

_Naïve…_

Les insultes de Varian restaient inscrite en elle, faisant grandir l'ombre de Varian sur elle…

La dessus, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Varian restait dangereux. Si il arrivait a détruire quelqu'un juste avec quelques mots… Non, sur ce point ce n'était pas Varian mais elle le problème.

Elle devait arrêter de le voir comme invincible, intouchable, destructeur sans cœur, froid derrière son sourire vide.

-Raiponce. Tu as tes points forts et tes points faibles. Et t'as plus grandes faiblesses est de trop prendre en compte ce que te dit les gens. Et particulier des gens comme Varian…

Eugène quitta des yeux Raiponce pour la regarder de nouveau, cette fois avec un grand sourire au visage.

-Mais ta plus grande qualité est de te ressaisir pour te relever. Tu es forte, Raiponce, et ne pense jamais le contraire.

Raiponce rigola jaune face à cette exclamation, plus si sûre de ce fait.

-J'en sait rien… Varian s'est relevé si vite.

-Raiponce ! Arrête de te comparer a lui, en bon comme en mauvais ! Varian n'est pas toi, et tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu écoutes ton cœur et tu sais quand te stopper… Tu as prit un coup dur à cause de cette forêt maudite, et tu as la bonne idée de te reposer et de réfléchir. Tu te remets en question pour en sortir meilleur et plus forte. Varian a arrêté de s'écouter depuis longtemps…

Raiponce chercha du regard les yeux de son amour, cherchant a comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Eugène lui passa une main dans ces cheveux, lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'il avait cru comprendre du comportement de Varian.

-Pour l'instant, il tient grâce à la colère qu'il ressent. Cette colère le pousse aux pires extrémités et à faire des choses qu'il regrette. Mais sa fierté lui refuse d'y réfléchir et de se remettre en cause. Il a donc cessé d'écouter son cœur et son corps, les épuisant tout les deux sans s'en rendre compte… Mais un jour, il va s'écrouler. Son corps ne va plus suivre. Et ce jour là… Je ne sais pas ce que l'on pourra faire…

Raiponce baissa le regard. Finalement, elle s'en sortait bien.  
Avoir versé quelques larmes et en avoir parlé à son amour lui avait fait du bien. Se relevant, elle s'essuya les yeux.

-Merci. Je me sens beaucoup mieux… Et tu as raison. Varian est un adolescent, je dois arrêter de croire qu'il a raison sur moi et sur mes agissements. Je n'ai pas a m'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré ce qu'il pense.

* * *

Allongé sous la charrette soutenu par des criques, Varian dévissait les roues et les essieux, aidé de Lance qui avait vidé la charrette et Cassandra qui enduisait de nouvelles roues.

-Ca fait quand même plaisir de te voir en meilleur forme. Mais tu devrais peut être te reposé… Non ?

Varian se glissa hors de son trou, pour voir Lance, un sourcil sceptique sur le visage.

-Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'y penser. Et travailler me permet de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

-Mais si tu étais dans cet état, c'est que ce que tu as vu devait être assez… Dur. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas…

-Non. Ca va.

-Tu ne veux même pas en parler ?

Cassandra leva la tête de son travail, regardant la scène devant elle. Varian retira le dernier écrou de la troisième roue et se glissa hors du dessous de la charrette, se relevant en s'époussetant…

-Tu sais, peut être qu'en parler te feras du bien.

Varian soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers Lance.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui.

-D'accord...

Inspirant lourdement, Varian regarda fixement Lance alors qu'il résumait grossièrement sa vision.  
Doucement, Cassandra se décala pour elle aussi, avoir la réponse a cette question.

-J'ai vu mon père, ma mère et tout les gens de mon village me dire que je n'aurais jamais du naitre, que j'étais un monstre qui aurait du mourir. En gros.

Lance regarda Varian, muet face au visage froid du jeune garçon alors que Cassandra se relevait, inquiète de la réaction de Lance et de celle de Varian. Lance se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre au jeune alchimiste.

-Varian… Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'était qu'une illusion faite de toute pièce par les gaz toxiques de cette forêt. Rien d'autre.

-Mais, ce devait être si dur… Je comprends que tu étais dans tous tes états…

-Quand nous sommes arrivé, tu disais qu'il y avait du sang… C'était le sang de tes parents ?

Varian fixa Cassandra qui venait de prendre parole, et lui répondit doucement.

-En effet… C'était d'après eux la preuve que je les avais tué.

-Tu étais prêt a te trancher les mains pour ne plus avoir ce sang sur toi…

-Si je suis ici, c'est pour sauver mon père. Si il est réellement mort et que j'en suis la cause, alors je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Sur le moment, je voulais juste faire disparaître la preuve qu'il était mort de ma main. C'est tout.

Lance et Cassandra restèrent silencieux face a l'alchimiste qui semblait s'être a nouveau enfermé dans son visage de glace, émettant des faits sans s'investir émotionnellement. Sentant la tension dans l'air, Varian sortit de la forge, prétextant aller voir Adira pour lui poser des questions sur la suite du voyage.  
Autant prendre des précautions, surtout qu'ils pouvaient se préparer a présent.

A présents seuls dans la forge, Cassandra jeta un œil à Lance, furieuse.

-Ose me dire qu'il va bien après ça.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux comme réaction.

-Il a mis de coté tout sentiments qu'il a ressentit, il les a seulement caché sous le tapis au lieu de les comprendre et de digérer le choc.

-Ca doit quand même être horrible d'entendre ça de la part de ses propres parents.

Cassandra resta silencieuse. Non, il n'avait pas put digérer ce genre de vision avec tant de facilité. Donc la plus grandes terreurs étaient cet abandon de tous…

Ce qu'il en soit avait vécus quand son village avait été déserté de tous, le laissant sur place, lui et son père.

Soudainement Cassandra sentit de la rage envers les habitants du vieux Corona.  
Comment ? Comment avaient ils put abandonner Quirin, celui qui prenait soin de tout le monde, et son fils aux griffes de la tempête, les laissant a la mort sans regret…

Brusquement, une idée horrible lui vint.  
Peut être que les villageois n'avaient pas sauvé Quirin car ils savaient que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne laisserait son fils.

Cet enfant qui effrayait tout le monde par ces expériences, par les catastrophes qu'il provoquait…

Cassandra tenta de chasser cette hypothèse absolument horrible, mais ce ne fut que l'idée que Varian avait supposée la même chose qui lui arriva en tête.  
Quirin était mort seul car il n'avait pas voulu laisser son fils.

Si on partait du principe que les hallucinations se nourrissaient des peurs de ces victimes, alors Varian était persuadé d'être coupable de la mort de ses parents…  
Cette hallucination lui jetant ce fait au visage.

-Je pense que l'on va rester plus longtemps ici… Raiponce a besoin de repos, et Varian aussi…

Peut être qu'être au calme donnera l'opportunité à l'alchimiste de faire le point et de se guérir.

* * *

La journée se passait et la nuit arriva, faisant que le groupe se retrouva à l'auberge où ils logeaient.

Alors que tous étaient en pleine discussion, Adira alla voir Varian, son intérêt happer par les parchemins qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

-Finalement, tu ne nous jamais dis ce que tu nous avais traduit de ces écritures.

Varian releva la tête.  
Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'en avait pas parlé. Même si en soit, il aurait voulu en parler avec Raiponce seul au départ, mais elle semblait l'éviter ces derniers temps.  
Surement a cause de ce qu'elle avait du voir dans la forêt. Ou parce qu'il était Varian.

Toussotant un peu il se redressa pour aligner correctement les parchemins.

-De ce que j'ai comprit, tout par du postula d'une malédiction déclenché par l'utilisation de la fleur du soleil, une malédiction venant d'un artefact qui se trouve dans le royaume de l'ombre.

-Mais ça, on le savait déjà.

-Mais ce parchemin nous dit une partie de l'histoire de ce pays… Il semblerait qu'au départ, ce pays  
fut construit par deux êtres… Ici, ils les décrivent comme des « divinités »… Enfin, cette unité se sépara, plongeant le royaume dans l'ombre. De nombreuses guerres ravagèrent le pays, qui combattit dans l'ombre de la lune…

-Dans l'ombre de la lune… Mais ça veut rien dire !

-Il faut peut être réinterprété les écritures. C'est un vieux manuscrit…

-Hmmm… Et la suite.

-Tu ce que j'ai pus comprendre est que la malédiction vient d'un fratricide, le soleil dévorant la lune pour détruire le reste de ce royaume.

-Quoi ?

Varian posa les mains sur la table se levant pour regarder l'assemblée.

-Au départ, je pensais que je m'étais trompé, et qu'il disait plutôt que la lune aurait dévoré le soleil, ce que l'on pourrait interprété comme une éclipse… Mais en même temps, il est mentionné une science avancée dans ce royaume.

Posant la main sur son menton, Varian fixa le parchemin pour commencer a faire les cents pas, émettant ses hypothèses.

-J'ai l'impression que ça parle d'un peuple très moderne qui a été détruit par un pays plus puissant. Peut être que leurs source d'énergie, n'étant plus catalyser, à commencer a faire muter les métaux étranges du sol de ce royaume…

Se rapprochant à nouveau des parchemins, il les ré-étala alors que ces idées fusaient dans tout les sens.

-Un métal inconnu, une énergie oubliée de tous… Ce qui expliquerait la composition étrange de ces rochers et leurs « comportements » !

-Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

Varian leva la tête vers Raiponce, s'empêchant de trop lever les yeux au ciel.

-Pas vous Princesse. Mais la fleur de soleil. Si on part du principe que l'énergie inconnu de ce royaume vient de la « lune », alors elle est peut être liée à l'énergie « mystique » de la fleur du soleil…

-Voilà pourquoi les rochers réagissaient à Blondie.

-Et si on imagine cela comme du magnétisme, il y a deux forces, attraction et répulsion… Il y a une connexion entre ces deux énergies, et vu que les cheveux de la princesse émettent cette énergie a présent, les rochers ont un comportement différent en sa présence.

-Mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent… Les rochers ne me répondent plus.

-Il y a surement un élément que l'on ne prend pas en compte, quelque chose qu'il y à Corona mais pas ici…

Varian se mit à tourner en rond, murmurant une multitude d'hypothèse sur la variable qui leur manquait. Raiponce alla face aux parchemins, les prenant en main pour les fixer de plus prés.

-Mais tout ce que tu viens de dire sont des suppositions… Et nous n'avons toujours pas l'ombre d'une réponse à notre problème. Il faudrait peut être mieux se pencher sur le coté magique de la fleur de soleil.

-Je vous laisse chercher sur ce chemin si vous voulez perdre du temps.

-Tu vois ça comme une perte de temps car tu penses que la magie n'existe pas. Mais moi, je ne vois pas en quoi nous devons exclure cette possibilité.

Le reste du groupe commencèrent à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise, sentant peu à peu la tension monter alors que les deux anciens ennemis se fixait du regard.  
Eugène se sentit soudainement très mal a l'aise, comprenant que Blondie tentait de sortir de cette pression que lui faisait Varian en contrariant ses pensées et ses idées.

Sauf que ce n'était peut être pas le bon timing.

-Très bien, Princesse. Je vous laisse le privilège de chercher des réponses dans cette voie. Après tout, vous êtes la mieux placée pour parler de magie.

Si ces paroles étaient vraies, sa voix était d'un mépris glacial.  
Cassandra et Eugène avancèrent, ne comprenant eux même pas comment ils avaient put commencer a s'arracher le nez alors qu'ils semblaient mieux s'entendre depuis quelques temps.

-Ecoutez, nous sommes tous un peu fatigué, il vaudrais mieux…

-NON ! Il serait temps Varian que tu arrêtes d'imposer a tous ta vision sordide du monde !

-Parce que le coté naïf et stupide de la magie nous aidera en voir plus clair ?! Nous sommes là pour comprendre un mystère, pas pour écrire des fables !

-Des fables ? C'est vrai que des rochers qui sortent seuls de terre, c'est tellement réaliste ! Tu nous coupes à tout un pan de réflexion juste en excluant dés le départ la magie !

-Parce que exclure la logique va nous permettre d'avancer peut être ?!

-Mais calmez vous enfin ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Eugène attrapa Raiponce par les épaules mais elle se dégagea violemment, ses prunelles ne quittant Varian.

-Rien !

-Oui, Rien ! J'avais seulement oublié que d'expliquer des hypothèses me faisaient perdre du temps. Une discipline où vous êtes passée médaille d'or ?

-Et toi, c'est pour être un sale gosse que tu as gagné un prix !

Lance tenait solidement Varian, le ceinturant alors qu'il commençait a donné des coups de pieds de rage.

-Ah, parce que je suis un enfant maintenant ? J'étais aussi un enfant quand vous m'avez envoyé en prison ?! C'est si puéril d'utiliser mon âge pour me décrédibiliser !

-Parce qu'après tout ce que tu as fait, tu pensais mériter la liberté ?

-Par ce que le statu de princesse, tu l'as eut au mérite peut être ?!

S'hurlant dessus, Eugène et Cassandra retenaient Raiponce, la ceinturant, alors que Lance portait Varian qui ne pouvait que gigoter dans la poigne de fer qu'il y avait autour de ses biceps.

-Mais bon sang, vous êtes devenus dingue ?! Calmez vous bon sang !

-Tu es glacial Varian, un sociopathe !

-Retourne dans ta tour jouer au bibelot !

Lance emmena Varian dehors alors qu'Eugène et Cassandra asseyaient Raiponce loin de toute oreille.  
Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans l'auberge, la soirée étant trop avancée pour qu'il y ait encore qui que ce soit encore debout dans l'auberge.

-Mais enfin Raiponce, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Parce que tu vas prendre sa défense maintenant ?

-Ecoutes, Blondie, je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire. Tu vois en Varian une menace bien plus grande qu'il ne l'est vraiment, et tu as tenté de stopper cette frayeur en le contrariant… Mais, sérieusement Raiponce ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a poussé à t'énerver ainsi ?

-C'est lui qui s'est énervé en premier !

-Raiponce, Varian est un enfant instable ! Bien sur qu'il va être en colère, mais tu n'es pas comme lui. Et la scène que tu viens de lui faire ne va pas faire avancer les choses…

Cassandra se pinça l'arrête du nez, puis regarda son amie, inspirant doucement.

-Bon, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais sache que Varian est tout aussi bouleversé que toi parce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. Lui aussi est en colère et fatigué, alors ne l'excite pas plus que d'habitude…

Raiponce croisa les bras, furieuse.  
Elle se sentait en danger, comme si ses amis, son amoureux tombaient peu a peu sous la coupe de Varian, l'isolant peu à peu du groupe.  
Si Varian s'éloignait, le groupe le suivait, gangrénant l'entourage de son pessimisme.

Oui, malgré tout, pour elle, le pouvoir de l'alchimiste s'agrandissait de jour en jour, noyant le groupe dans son ombre, les perdant peu a peu et les dominant de son verbe et de son regard glacial.

Bon sang, comment pouvait il être si fort ?!

Si il était vraiment secoué parce qui était arrivé, et bien ça ne se voyait pas du tout.  
Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix douce d'Eugène.

-Ma chérie, je sais que tes nerfs ont prit un sacré coup… Alors tu vas aller te coucher et demain matin, tu feras tes excuses à Varian, qui t'en fera aussi.

Raiponce se sentit comme une enfant de dix ans, réprimandée après avoir frappé son petit frère, mais c'est vrai que c'était presque une scène semblable…  
Le dernier semblant accaparé toute l'attention des autres facilement…

Raiponce hocha la tête, tout en grinçant des dents, ses pensées trop floues pour qu'elles soient cohérentes. Finalement, après avoir compris que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, il semblerait qu'elle avait tord, Raiponce s'excusa et alla se coucher, toujours aussi énervée.

-Bon, au moins, Raiponce écoute… Après, est-ce que Lance arrivera a faire entendre raison à Varian…

* * *

Lance marcha un peu pour éloigner Varian de l'épicentre de la dispute.  
Puis quand il vit qu'ils étaient assez éloignés, il reposa Varian parterre qui se frotta durement les épaules qui avaient souffert de ce porté brusque.

-Tu m'as emmené jusqu'ici pour me passer un savon ? Je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix, c'est ça ?

-Non, Varian… Je t'ai éloigné pour que tu puisses te calmer, et qui sait… Parler un peu ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Ca tombe bien parce que moi j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire.

Lance fit un petit sourire à Varian, lui prenant une épaule pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
D'un coup Lance voyait a quel point l'alchimiste était petit…

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas en colère à cause de ce qu'a dit Raiponce. Seulement, ce que tu as vu dans cette forêt t'as bien plus blessé que tu ne veux le croire.

-Je n'ai pas été contrarié par une illusion.

-Non, tu as été blessé par l'image de tes parents qui te disaient des choses horribles. Des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais entendre de la part de ces parents… C'est normal après tout ça d'être triste.

Varian détourna la tête, énervé de ses paroles si simple, comme si il était stupide.

-Ca ne m'a pas blessé. Ce n'était que mon cerveau qui débloquait.

-Oui. Et c'est peut être le triste…

Varian jeta un regard sceptique à Lance qui expliqua le pourquoi du comment.

-Tu ne penses pas que si tu as vu ça, c'est parce que tu le crois un peu ? Tu penses que tu es monstrueux ?

-Je ne le suis pas! Et je le sais très bien !

-Pourtant tu te comportes comme si tu avais peur qu'on te le dise dés que nous parlons.

-Peut être par ce que ça arrive souvent.

Varian en avait marre.  
Il était fatigué, il voulait hurler et pleurer en même temps, toute la boule de ses émotions s'emmêlant dans son estomac jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Déglutissant douloureusement, Varian croisa les bras, s'agrippant les épaules comme pour se refermer…  
Non, il le savait bien.

Il n'était pas un monstre.  
Il n'était même pas l'ombre d'un monstre.

Les monstres étaient né ainsi et méritait de la pitié…  
Pas lui…

Ses paupières devenaient lourdes alors que la fatigue et les émotions la ravageait de l'intérieur, le poussant à s'asseoir contre le mur de l'écurie.

-Je suis fatigué…

-C'est normal…

Varian se retint de lui préciser que ce n'était pas de la journée dont il était fatigué, mais de constamment se battre pour se faire entendre et comprendre.  
Pour mériter du respect ou même un peu d'affection…

Il en avait assez de se sentir seul dans ce monde peuplé, froid sous le soleil brulant.  
Toujours à coté, décalé…

Il était fatigué d'être sur ses gardes, de se méfier, de se cacher des autres et de lui même.  
Il fut doucement happer par Lance, entourant ses épaules en guise de soutient, son oreille posée à présent contre l'épaule du dadais de service.

-Ca va aller… C'est normal…

Lance semblait aussi perdu que lui, mais il lui adressait tout de même une oreille attentive et de l'attention.  
C'était tellement gentil de sa part…  
C'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais, non ?

Plongeant sa tête contre la chemise du grand costaud, Varian se sentit comme dans les rares fois où il était proche de son père.

S'était si agréable.

Se mettant un peu en boule, les genoux contre sa poitrine, il sentit un peu de chaleur se dégager de son corps, créant une bulle agréable où il s'installa, écoutant la respiration du pauvre lance qui se sentait peu à peu perdu.  
Le géant attendait que Varian s'épanche, parle de ce qu'il avait vu avec plus détail, ou de sa rage contre Raiponce, mais il restait inerte et muet, se contentant de respirer doucement, comme si même inspirer de l'air était un exercice demandant un effort constant.

Mais avec autant de chagrin dans la poitrine, que respirer devait être complexe.  
Puis finalement, Lance ouvrit la bouche.

-Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, donc je ne sais pas forcément ce que tu ressens

-Je ne les ai pas perdu. Je vais libérer mon père… Et pour ma mère… Elle est morte quand j'étais tout petit, alors je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Et… Tu sais comment…

-Elle est décédée ? Non… Il n'en parlait jamais. Ce devait être trop douloureux pour lui. En tout cas, c'est ce que je supposais. Il ne voulais peut être juste pas m'en parler…

Lance jeta un regard à l'alchimiste, sentant que le brun s'ouvrait doucement alors que les souvenirs revenaient doucement, la frustration du silence qui était devenu à présent son bouclier.

-Longtemps… Longtemps j'ai pensé qu'il ne voulait pas en parler car il en souffrait. Puis après, j'ai juste vu qu'il ne voulait pas en discuter avec moi.

-Il voulait surement te protéger…

Varian se leva, comme piqué par une guêpes, la colère à nouveau sur son visage.

-Me protéger de quoi ? Il m'a caché qu'il savait pour les rochers, que nous courions à notre perte ! Il savait que nous allions dépérir mais il n'a rien fait, si ce n'est tenté de calmer les gens tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de solution ?! Je sais qu'il a toujours tout fait pour aider son entourage, mais ce n'est pas comme si eux avait eut la moindre reconnaissance pour lui…

Puis retombant contre le mur, le brun se laissa glisser contre le mur, un petit rire sortant de sa gorge.

-On voit ou l'a mené sa générosité…

-Varian… Tout ce qu'il a fait… Je suis convaincu qu'il l'a fait pour toi…

-Et c'est bien ça le problème. Je ne sais plus quoi en penser.

Varian se recroquevilla de nouveau sur lui, le menton noyer dans ces coudes, regardant le vide avec intensité.

-Sans moi… Sa vie aurait été plus facile. Et il n'aurait pas eut à faire ses sacrifices.

-Mais enfin, ne soit pas ridicule Varian… Quels sacrifices ton père aurait pu…

-Celui d'être égoïste.

Ferment les yeux, Varian respira profondément pour fixer le ciel avec intensité.

-Avec le temps… Je suis venu à l'idée que mon père faisait tout ça pour le village pour que l'on n'en soit pas chassé… C'était grâce à lui que l'on pouvait vivre dans ce village… Et c'est à cause de moi que…

Varian n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase.

Puis après un petit silence, Varian eut un petit rire nerveux, quelques larmes partant de ses yeux… Les essuyant avec ses poignets, Varian ne put calmer son rire alors qu'il tentait de rassurer Lance, de plus en plus perdu face à un tel désespoir.

-Bon sang, j'arrive pas à les arrêter… C'est… C'est juste nerveux… Je suis juste fatigué…

-Varian…

-Juste… Laisse moi un peu seul… Ca va se calmer…

-Va…

-Va t-en, s'il te plait…

Lance se leva pour s'éloigner, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
Rester avec le brun ne ferait que de l'embarrasser d'avantage.

* * *

Arrivant à l'auberge, Lance vit que Raiponce était partit, Cassandra était restée en bas pour lui dire qu'elle était partit dormir, Eugène sur ses talons pour vérifier son état.

-Ils sont devenus dingues… En tout cas, c'est bien que nous nous soyons arrêté.

-En effet Cassandra…

-Et Varian ?

-Et bien… Il est bien plus proche de l'explosion que je le pensais…

Cassandra posa son menton contre ses poings, tentant de composer avec cette information.  
En soit, ils avaient a présent deux personnes assez instable dans le groupe, même si ils avaient tous déjà comprit que Varian était plus ou moins toujours proche du gouffre…

Mais il semblait plus proche qu'ils n'avaient penser.

-Il m'a demandé de le laisser seul… Histoire de digérer… Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui. Il est si triste… Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'être aussi désespéré…

-Il faut dire qu'il a un sacré sens du dramatique.

Les deux se regardèrent avec la même question en tête. Fallait il prendre l'état de l'alchimiste au sérieux ?

Adira émit un petit sourire.

A la fenêtre de l'auberge, elle avait entendu la discussion entre Cassandra et lance.  
Voilà qui était intéressant.

Elle qui voulait travailler Varian, voilà que ce dernier n'allait dans pas longtemps être isolé du groupe, le poussant un peu plus dans sa solitude. Il faudrait attendre encore quelques jours, mais l'enfant ne tarderait pas a chercher quelqu'un a qui s'accrocher.  
N'importe qui…

Et Adira serait ravie de lui prêter une oreille attentive.

Ce gosse était bien plus lié à cette quête qu'il ne le laissait croire. Et cela titillait la curiosité d'Adira. Tout comme l'étrange lien qu'il semblait avoir avec le groupe.

Entre la « pitié » glacial de Cassandra, la compassion de Lance et la méfiance d'Eugène, c'était la terreur de Raiponce qui l'étonnait le plus.

De ce qu'elle avait vu, il semblait que la blonde voyait en Varian une réelle menace. Menace qu'elle avait tenté d'éteindre en montant la voix. Mais ce dernier avait répondu avec la même hostilité, brisant un peu plus le groupe.

Varian était une sorte d'élément perturbateur redondant, brisant et ressoudant tour à tour le groupe et le monde autour de lui.  
Jamais constant…

Et c'était très intéressant de voir la réaction du Sun drop à son contact.

Au moins, il poussait les autres a aller plus vite, à s'occuper de cette quête au lieu de perdre du temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'il quitte la troupe… Ou que celle ci décide de se débarrasser de ce membre quelque peu… Bizarre.

Adira disparut, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire…

* * *

**Ce chapitre était un gros GROS morceau… Mais il est fait…  
Et oui, Adira est dans l'équation a présent ^^  
En espérant que ça vous ait plus !  
A plus pour la suite !**


	8. Deuil

**Hello tout le monde. Plus le temps passe plus mes chapitres sont long et donc long a corriger…  
Enfin, je suis surprise par beaucoup d'élément dans la saison 3 et 2 de la série…  
En fait, il y a beaucoup de chose qui était dans mon carnet des charges, qui se retrouve dans cette histoire, alors qu'elle est écrite depuis un moment…  
(Oui, corriger me prend beaucoup de temps… Je sais… )**

**Bref, que vous l'attendiez ou non, la suite est là !  
Dans l'espoir que ca vous plaise et vous fasses passer un bon moment !**

Chapitre 8 : Deuil

Le lendemain, Varian n'était pas rentré à l'auberge.

Paniqué, Lance et Eugène furent rassurés de le voir à la forge, endormi contre son Robot, Rudiger l'ayant suivit pour dormir contre son ventre, protégeant son garçon contre le froid.  
C'était incroyable la loyauté de l'animal envers son maitre, faisant tout pour que celui ci soit en meilleur état.

C'était peu, mais le raton laveur donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour soulager son maitre de sa peine et de ses tourments.

Le laissant dormir, ils repartir vers l'auberge, pour prendre le petit déjeuné.  
Varian allait surement arriver un peu plus tard pour boire quelque chose.

Raiponce s'était levée, une tête comme si elle avait mal dormie…  
Puis, prenant une tasse de thé, elle s'adressa à Eugène, s'excusant de son comportement la veille.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, mais je vais tout faire pour réparer ma bêtise. Je vais m'excuser au pré de Varian, et nous repartirons à nouveau sur des nouvelles bases.

-Ca, c'est l'attitude parfaite d'une Raiponce parfaite !

Prenant donc le petit déjeuné ensembles, Raiponce tenta de cacher tout de même sa crainte sous son plus beau sourire. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était stupide, mais c'est comme si son inconscient continuait d'appuyer sur le besoin d'éloigner Varian, le chasser, le faire disparaître de son entourage.

Consciemment, la princesse faisait taire cette voix, la cachant au plus profond pour ne plus l'entendre…

Mais elle revenait très souvent en ce moment, la rendant inflexible et tendu face à l'alchimiste.  
Reposant sa tasse, elle vit ce dernier entrer dans l'auberge, grommeler un bonjour général, prendre un bout de pain et un café pour repartir, disant qu'il ramènerait la tasse plus tard.  
Du cambouis sur le visage, les cheveux et les mains, il ressemblait plus a un revenant venu des marécages qu'a un être humain.

Il prit aussi une pomme qu'il fourra dans sa poche.  
Surement pour Rudiger.

Jetant un regard à Pascal, Raiponce se disait qu'au moins, il n'était pas totalement seul.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître, la blonde posa sa tasse et alla à sa poursuite.

Tapotant son épaule, un des seuls endroits qui n'était pas recouvert de noir boueux, Raiponce quémanda l'attention de l'alchimiste qui se retourna mollement.

-Oui ?

-Varian… Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.

-Hmmm… Je n'étais pas en reste non plus. Mettons seulement ça sur la fatigue et le stress que nous ont provoqués nos visions dans la forêt.  
-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Disons que je ne suis pas a ça prés… Sinon, les réparations de la charrette ont bien avancé cette nuit. Je devrais avoir fini demain. Par contre, j'aurais besoin de main d'œuvre pour placer les essieux…

Lance avala rapidement sa bouchée, les regard se tournant, étonné vers le brun.

-Mais il ne fallait pas en faire des nouveaux ?

-Je les ai forgée cette nuit… Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour les fixer de l'autre coté.

-D'accord, j'arrive bientôt.

Varian fit un petit mouvement de tête et repartit, laissant Raiponce sans réelle réponse. Le prenant comme elle le pouvait, elle alla s'asseoir finir son déjeuné alors qu'Eugène posait sa main sur celle libre de sa fiancée.  
La salle à manger à présent vide de tous, sauf des deux amoureux, Eugène prit parole.

-Il a l'air… D'avoir accepté tes excuses…

-Il n'accepte rien. Il a juste balayé mes propos d'un revers de main…

Raiponce regarda le fond de sa tasse, ses yeux reflétant dans le liquide ambré. Prenant sa tasse avec les deux mains, elle se crispa alors que l'ex-voleur tentait de la calmer en lui prenant les épaules.

-Blondie… Il n'a pas la même façon de…

-Ne lui trouve pas des excuses. S'il te plait.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Vraiment ? Parce que en ce moment, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois de mon coté, tu vois ?

-Mais j'ai toujours été de ton coté, blondie.

-C'est pour ça qu'a chaque fois tu me sort des excuses stupides sur son comportement de sale gamin ?! Un moment, c'est parce que il est triste. Un autre parce que, le pauvre, il est en colère… Le jour ou il nous pousseras d'une falaise, tu dira que c'est par ce que il s'est levé de mauvaise humeur ?!

-Raiponce, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est simple pourtant ?! Je suis en colère contre toi !

Eugène resta sidéré quelques secondes pour regarder de haut en bas Raiponce qui semblait avoir péter un plomb. Puis doucement, il se posa devant elle, gardant sa rage pour lui.  
Raiponce était déboussolée, et répondre hostilement était contre-productif.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu en colère contre moi ?

-Mais pas seulement contre toi, mais contre moi aussi, d'avoir une colère aussi stupide, et contre Varian !

-Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi ?

Raiponce se prit la tête dans ces mains, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle releva son visage vers Eugène.

-Tout simplement car je le vois toujours comme une menace… C'est comme si le voir si proche, utile et indispensable me mettait en danger…

Eugène regarda Raiponce avant de rire sous cape.

-Mais enfin Blondie… Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes menacée par Varian, ni par l'attention que l'on porte sur lui. Raiponce… Il ne te remplacera jamais… Tu le sais non ?

-Mais c'est pourquoi je suis si en colère d'être en colère ! C'est stupide et puéril ! Je devrais être contente qu'il se soit assagis, qu'il nous est utile et même qu'il nous pousse a aller plus loin mais…

-Je comprend… Varian prend beaucoup de place, c'est vrai… Et j'ai porté beaucoup d'attention sur lui dernièrement. Mais, je veux juste éviter qu'il nous explose au visage.

-Je sais… Et je suis désolé de m'être emportée encore une fois…

-Ce n'est rien ma princesse…

Enserrant Raiponce contre lui, Eugène soupira.  
Blondie pouvait avoir le sang chaud… Se promettant de rester plus de temps avec sa chérie, le brun caressa les cheveux de son aimée.

Varian donna la pomme à Rudiger, posant la tasse désormais vide sur la table de travail et saluant le forgeron qui le regardait bizarrement. Il se stoppa devant les essieux et les roues.

Il avait l'idée d'un mélange de sèves pour rendre les roues plus résistantes par rapport au choc de la route. Mais pour ça il faudrait faire un tour dans les forêts voisines.

Fixant les essieux, il soupira.

Lance ne semblait pas prêt d'arriver.  
Il alla donc vers son robot, lui huilant a nouveau les membres, farfouillant dans ses rouages et autre circuit pour le remettre d'aplombs.

Depuis quelques temps, il pensait peut être lui donner la parole, histoire qu'il puisse mieux le comprendre quand le robot semblait discerner un danger…  
Réparant un peu le toit, il vit enfin Lance arriver avec Cassandra, prête à leur donner un coup de main.

Dés que les réparations furent faites, Varian expliqua son idée à Cassandra et Lance.  
Non pas qu'il voulait de l'aide, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé, il devinait que le groupe serait réfractaire à une disparition en bonne et du forme.

Leurs laisser de quoi continuer de refaire le toit, Varian partit seul en forêt pour faire le plein de produit pour créer l'enduit qu'il souhaitait.

Il fit marcher le Robot environs une heure et demie avant que certains arbres soient de l'espèce qu'il cherche. Commençant à récupérer la sève tant recherchée, il ordonna a son robot de collecter le précieux liquide avec les jars qu'ils avaient emporter avec eux.

Faisant le tour de l'aire où ils s'étaient installés, il entendit le bruit d'une rivière. Enjambant racines et autre pierres, Varian se retrouva face a une rivière scintillantes, la mousse semblant être comme celle de la forêt des illusions.

Sauf que celles ci ne semblaient pas émettre de gaz toxiques.

Peut être que c'était l'eau du marécage qui transformait les plantes en herbes hallucinatoires. Longeant la rivière, à la recherche d'autres plants, il vit un homme venu chercher de l'eau.

S'arrêtant net, Varian fixant l'homme, frapper de terreur.

Ils se connaissaient.  
L'homme était de son village, le vieux Corona, avant de disparaître le jour de la tempête.  
L'homme, ne l'ayant pas vu, continua sa tache avant de repartir en sifflotant.

Varian resta au début immobile, sa rage grimpant dans ses entrailles pour étouffer sa gorge.  
Puis lentement, il suivit l'homme de loin, voyant peu à peu la silhouette d'un village se dessiner, de la musique sortant des murs de celui ci.

Sortant sa cape pour pouvoir mettre sa capuche au cas où il recroiserait quelqu'un pouvant le reconnaître, il fixa son bâton. Il l'avait sortit pour pouvoir arracher plus facilement l'écorce des arbres, mais s'en trouvait a présent encombré, le robot trop loin pour le lui confier.  
Tant pis, il l'aurait avec lui.

Le brun avança doucement, le Robot étant resté au loin pour finir sa mission.  
Entrant dans l'enceinte du village, rasant les murs, il regarda de loin la place du village où beaucoup de personnes dansaient, la musique coulant d'une petite estrade.

Certaines maisons semblant extrêmement neuves, la chaud aussi blanche que du lait, les pierres fraîchement sortit de terre…

Venaient ils de tout reconstruire ?  
Errant dans cette foule anonyme, il fut soudainement happé par une jeune fille qui vint a lui.

-Bonjour ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ? Tu es nouveau ?

Varian décida de lui répondre gentiment, avec un petit sourire, voulant paraître le plus normal possible. Tout le monde savait que les gens normaux étaient barbants, elle fuirait dés qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'y a avait aucun amusement à tirer de sa personne.

-Je suis un simple passant… J'ai entendu votre musique, et je suis venu voir ce que c'était.

Varian détailla un peu plus la jeune fille de la tête au pied. Les cheveux blond cendré nattés en une tresse lâche qui retombée sur son épaule.  
Une robe tablier de couleur bleu marine, et des bottes robustes.

-Oh ?! Tu es un voyageur ?! Mais… T'es pas un peu… Jeune ? Pour voyager seul ?

-Non. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Oh ?! Ca doit être tellement épique de vivre en allant partout, sans attaches !

-Hmmm…

La jeune fille continua de lui poser des questions, ne le lâchant plus alors qu'il allait d'étales en étales, cherchant des yeux l'homme qu'il avait vu. Il vit plusieurs visages familiers, lui démontrant que plusieurs familles du vieux Corona s'étaient installées ici suite à la catastrophe.

Mais alors qu'une des femmes allait le voir, il se retourna, cachant son faciès pour tomber face à la fille qui le suivait péniblement depuis 20 minutes à présent.

-Mais en fait, tu viens d'ou ?

-De Corona.

IL étouffa un juron face à l'erreur qu'il avait commise.  
Il aurait du dire un village lambda, ou même inventer un pays natal.  
Mais la jeune fille eut juste une réaction d'euphorie.

-Oh ! Toi aussi ?! Il y a plein de gens qui se sont installés ici venant de Corona ! Il paraît qu'une malédiction s'est abattue sur le pays, l'envahissant de rochers magiques ! Puis il y a eut une tempête de neige bizarre, qui a failli tuer tout ce qui vivait à Corona… Enfin, surtout pour le village à la porte de la capital, il paraît qu'il n'en reste rien, c'est pour ça qu'il y a eut autant de départ et qu'ils sont venu jusqu'ici !

-Hmmm… J'imagine que vaux mieux fuir le danger, même si pour cela il faut en abandonner d'autre à la mort.

-Oh non ! Eux ont fait les choses dans les règles, ils n'ont abandonnés personne. Ils sont tous partit ensemble, et puis se sont séparés un peu plus loin. Leurs villages étaient très soudés, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a eut aucun drame.

-Je vois… Des exemples à suivre.

La voix de Varian devenait de plus en plus plate alors que derrière la jeune fille, l'alchimiste reconnaissait de plus en plus de visage.  
Combien de gens s'étaient installé ici ?

Se décalant pour être hors de porté d'un regard qui aurait put le reconnaître, Varian prit sa décision. Il devait fuir d'ici avant qu'on ne le repère.  
Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait suivit l'homme tout à l'heure, et même si ses tripes hurlaient à la vengeance, Varian refusait de s'y résoudre.

Ces gens avaient abandonnés son père à la mort…  
Mais d'un coté, il était certain qu'ils avaient voulu l'emmener avec eux, délaissant Varian à son sort.

Puis chacun avait sa famille, quelque chose de si important qu'il était facile de faire des monstruosités pour avoir une chance de les sauver.

Finalement, il n'avait rien à faire ici, si ce n'est hanter des personnes qui n'avaient rien fait.  
Les laisser pour morts était cruel mais compréhensible.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie du village, la jeune fille, Meredith apparemment, sur ses talons, Varian se fit soudainement accrocher par le bras par la jeune fille alors que la musique avait finalement devenu celle d'une gigue.

-Tu peux pas venir écouter seulement l'orchestre, danse aussi !

-Je ne sais pas danser.

-Qui sait danser ? On imite juste ceux qui s'en sortent le mieux !

L'emportant sur la place, c'est qu'elle faisait bien deux tête de plus que lui, Meredith l'entraina dans la ronde. Il eut juste le temps de mettre sa capuche et son bâton dans son dos, voyant en face de lui tout sorte de gens, dont les anciens du vieux Corona.

Varian n'avait jamais vraiment participé aux festivités de son village.  
Il se souvenait que petit, tout semblait bien se passer, puis en grandissant tout avait dégénéré.

Déjà, il avait comprit qu'il était mit de coté, rendant les gens mal à l'aise sur son passage.  
Il aurait pu s'en amuser s'il n'en avait pas souffert chaque seconde.

Il avait donc disparu des fêtes, restant dans l'ombre de son laboratoire.  
Les gens s'amusaient sans sa présence et lui ne voyait pas leurs regards sur lui. Tout le monde était heureux…  
Lui un peu moins que les autres, mais c'était un détail.

Passant de duo en duo, puis dans une autre ronde, Meredith restait à ses cotés, sentant peut être ses yeux paniqués regarder de droite a gauche. Mais son inquiétude était accompagnée d'une joie nouvelle qui fleurissait dans sa poitrine.  
C'était étrange, inutile, mais assez marrant.

Les pas s'enchainaient facilement, dans une cacophonie entrainante, des rires à foison et une inconscience collective qui poussait a être plus rapide, plus heureux…

Ce n'était qu'une petite danse non ? Il disparaitrait juste après.

Tournant, les mains de Meredith refermées sur les siennes, Varian pensa peu à peu à juste apprécier ce moment quand soudainement la musique s'arrêta, lui se retrouvant en semi équilibre après s'être percuté à quelqu'un derrière lui.

Se retournant pour s'excuser, il leva les yeux pour tomber sur l'homme qu'il avait précédemment suivit.  
Et vu son expression, cet ancien voisin n'était pas heureux de le revoir, tout comme les quatre hommes derrière lui, tenant en main des armes pour le chasser, ou du moins l'intimider.

Reculant de quelque pas, Varian leva les mains pour montrer qu'il était sans armes. Après tout, il était là que par curiosité. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu s'expliquer, Meredith avait posé la main sur son épaule, fixant les adultes pour le défendre.

-Ce n'est qu'un voyageur arrivé ici par hasard. Je ne vois pas en quoi il peut être dangereux pour nous.

-Car il n'est pas ici par hasard ! N'est ce pas Varian…

Du coin de l'œil, l'alchimiste pus voir beaucoup de personnes sursauter et reculer, une nouvelle crainte au visage alors que certaines mères ordonnaient à leurs enfants de rentrer chez eux.  
Regardant à nouveau les quatre hommes, le brun s'expliqua.

-Je vous ais vu à la rivière. Et ne sachant pas où le reste du village avait fuis, je vous ais suivit. Mais, vous êtes bien installer à ce que je vois. Je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter pour vous.

Varian savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.  
Il avait surtout été en colère contre ces bouseux qui avaient abandonnés son père.  
Mais qu'importe, ils n'étaient pas importants. Sauf quand ils pointaient une fourche dans votre direction, et pas avec de bonne intention.

-Nous savons tous ici que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. Tu es ici pour te venger !

-Me venger de quoi ? J'ai appris que vous n'aviez abandonné personne lors de votre fuite. C'est… Admirable. Vous devez être traité comme des héros ici.

Alors que son homologue semblait perdre patience, d'autres hommes armés firent leurs apparitions, se regroupant autour du groupe déjà formé, encerclant l'alchimiste.

-C'est donc lui, le dénommé Varian ?

-Oui.

-Vous semblez avoir entendu parler de moi…

-Nous savons que tu as plusieurs fois détruit leur village, que tu es un sorcier fourbe et vile. Et même si tu te caches derrière le visage d'un enfant, tu es avant tout un être à abattre.

-Je vois… C'est ainsi qu'ils m'ont décrit… Je ne sais vraiment ce que j'ai fait pour autant vous effrayer, mais je ne suis en aucun cas un sorcier.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu es ?!

Varian resta un moment silencieux, à la recherche de ses mots, puis finalement, il regarda le groupe pour dire sa réponse.

-Je suis un alchimiste de 14 ans… Je voyage pour trouver une solution au rochers noirs, c'est tout ce que j'ai a présent.

-Où est Quirin ?

Varian regarda la personne qui avait parlé.  
Une femme. C'était celle à qui appartenait le grand verger où les enfants allaient voler quelques pommes pour le goûter.

Une femme généreuse et riant fort, mais dont les ridules de rire avaient presque disparut pour ne laisser qu'un visage inquiet.

Varian baissa la tête, ne soutenant plus ce regard angoissé, terrifié et en même temps si colèrique.  
Du bout des lèvres, Varian laissa tomber la réponse dans un silence assez impressionnant étant donné le nombre de gens autour d'eux.

-Il… Il est… Plus là pour l'instant…

Varian ne savait comment présenter la chose.  
Ni vivant, ni mort, son père était un cas de Schrödinger assez intéressant si il avait le cœur à parler de ça. Mais ce dernier avait l'habitude de juste se briser quand l'image de son père se faisait dans son esprit.

Alors que le groupe avait laissé un sursaut de surprise, quelques murmures de chagrin et de déceptions, une autre vague de colère prit corps au sein du groupe.

-Si Quirin ne t'avait pas eut comme fils, peut être qu'il serait vivant.

Varian releva la tête, terrifié d'un tel propos, mais son regard ne fit pas taire les villageois. Au contraire.

-Il avait tout, la force, l'intelligence, la patience… Sa vie aurait put être douce si il ne t'avait pas eut. Tu as toujours été sa malédiction !

Une pierre vint percuter la tempe de Varian, rouvrant son arcade sourcilière qui n'avait pas finit de se refermée totalement.  
Le sang dégoulinant sur sa joue, Varian resta amorphe face à ces accusations, celles ci prenant force avec les villageois qui continuaient de le huer, le désignant comme source de tous les maux.

Les pierres se mirent à pleuvoir, petites à moyennes, ratant souvent sa silhouette arachnide. Varian restait comme statufié, le visage vide.

Il n'entendait ni les insultes, ni les suppliques.

Ni les villageois, ni Meredith.

Son corps ressentait à peine la pluie de colère qu'il recevait, les cris de rage qui tentaient de le chasser. Frôlant son visage, il vit sur ses gants l'hémoglobine fuyant ses veines.  
Et dire qu'il pensait être bientôt guéris.

Mais la peine ressortait, sa rage aussi.  
Serrant les poings, Varian se mordis la lèvre, tentant de garder ce cri, cette envie de destruction qui rampait dans son corps.

Il avait fuis trop de fois face à ces gens. Il s'était retenu trop de temps, trop de fois alors qu'ils ne méritaient aucunement sa clémence.

Ils ne méritaient rien.

-ROBOT !

Sa voix se répercutait à peine sur les murs de la ville que son automate atterrissait derrière lui, soufflant durement sur les villageois qui se protégèrent le visage, Varian se contentant de plisser les yeux alors que ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage.

Le Robot émettait un grincement digne d'un cri de monstre, les deux bras posés contre le sol, entourant son maitre déjà blessé.  
La foule fit quelques pas en arrières, seuls les plus braves restant sur place, levant juste les yeux sur ce monstre de métal.

-Varian…

Le brun tourna son visage vers Meredith. Il était fatigué, et ne sut même pas comment réagir face à son expression terrifiée.  
Il détestait tellement ce regard.

-Je te le jure… Je n'étais la au départ que pour voir ce que devenait les villageois du vieux Corona… Mais… Ce qu'ils m'ont dit m'a rappeler à l'ordre…

Il regarda ses gants emplis de poussières.  
Ils l'avaient toujours détesté, alors pourquoi aller les voir ?  
Pourquoi chercher un regard amical ?  
Pourquoi avoir l'espoir d'avoir quelques choses comme ça pour lui, dédier à sa personne ?  
C'est ce que les humains appeler négligemment l'espoir non ?

Varian se mit doucement à rire, les nerfs à vifs. Oui, les villageois l'avaient rappelés à l'ordre.  
Il ne faisait que détruire alors qu'il voulait réparer…

-Je suis tellement stupide… A espérer quoi que ce soit…

Varian partit dans un rire plus hystérique alors que le Robot, énervé de voir son maitre dans un tel état, avait déjà commencé à saccager les stands de la fête d'hors et déjà terminé.  
La plupart des villageois rentrèrent chez eux, d'autres tentèrent d'arrêté le Robot, ou de blesser Varian.  
Mais tous se retrouvèrent assommés par l'automate.

L'alchimiste avait l'impression d'être dans une fourmilière géante.  
Tous couraient, criaient dans un chaos sans logique…

Fixant le vide, il sentit que le Robot allait passer à la vitesse supérieure et détruire les maisons du village.

-Stop !

Le Robot s'arrêta de suite, une charrette dans une pince, l'autre bras prés à détruire le mur porteur d'une bâtisse. La tête du Robot se tourna vers lui, le fixant d'un air interrogateur.  
Puis reposant les choses au sol, il alla vers son maitre qu'il mit sur son épaule.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Repartons.

Il n'avait rien a gagné a rester ici, si ce n'est voir sa colère ressurgir.  
Passant a coté de Meredith, il ne lui adressa pas un regard, le Robot partant déjà vers d'autre horizon.

Il pensait tourner la page quand un bruit attira son attention. Il eut a peine le temps d'esquiver une flèche qui alla se planter dans un arbre.  
Se tournant vers l'assassin, il vit que c'était un des jeunes hommes de son village.

Sautant de son perchoir, le Robot stoppa une deuxième flèche et avança vers l'attaquant.  
Attrapant son bras, le Robot le tordit violemment, alors que Varian prenait l'arc et la flèche dans ses mains, se mettant en position de tir.

-Belle objet… Mon père ne m'a jamais apprit à tirer a l'arc. Peut être que c'est lui même qui t'a apprit à t'en servir ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter de sortir son bras de l'étau dans lequel il se trouvait, l'automate broyant peu a peu son membre.

-C'était son truc, d'apprendre aux gens à se défendre… Enfin, pas à moi… Mais je ne me débrouille pas si mal.

Bandant son arc, il planta la flèche contre la gorge de son ennemi.

-Je pense qu'à cette distance, même moi, je peux y arriver.

Le jeune homme, sentant l'acier écorcher peu à peu sa peau se mit a supplier, les membres tremblant de peur et de douleur.

-Je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça… Je te demande pardon.

-Pardon pour quoi ?

-Pour t'avoir tirer dessus…

-Et ?

Le jeune homme resta immobile, alors que le regard de Varian se creusait de plus en plus, ses cernes lui donnant un air plus fatigué et destructeur.

-Et quoi ? C'est la seule faute que j'ai fais envers toi ! Alors je t'en supplies, ne tire pas !

-C'est pas ce que je veux entendre…

-Mais…

-Dit moi pourquoi tu demande pardon !

Plantant plus durement l'acier dans la gorge de sa victime, cette dernière se mit à crier devant les autres villageois statufiés, les parents du jeune homme tout aussi immobile.  
Sachant qu'un seul faux mouvement pouvait emporté la vie de leurs fils.

-Je sais pas ! Pardon, je suis désolé pour tout ! Tout ce que j'ai pu faire !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

-Mais bordel qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ?!

Varian fit un petit sourire carnassier, puis leva dignement le menton.

-Déjà, que vous m'ayez tous prit pour un fou.

-Oui… Oui ! Je m'excuse ! On s'excuse tous !

-Pour avoir fait courir des rumeur sur mon état de sorcier.

-C'était stupide de notre part ! On est désolé !

-Pour m'avoir exclus de toutes vos festivités… Des fêtes comme celles ci par exemple.

-Mais on a jamais…

Le pic d'acier l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
Le sourire de Varian fanait très rapidement, remplacer par de la tristesse et de la déception.  
Ils avaient tant à se faire pardonner…

-Pour m'avoir regarder comme un monstre toute ma vie. Pour toute les fois où vous m'avez frapper. Pour m'être fait sentir comme un rebut toute ma vie… Pour m'avoir laisser seul… Pour nous avoir abandonner mon père et moi a la mort…

Sa voix se brisait a chaque mots, laissant a présent de gros sillon sur ces joues, les larmes débordant de ses yeux en colère.

-Il est mort seul… Il ne méritait pas ça…

-Varian…

-Excuse toi !

-Je… Je m'excuse pour tout ça… Nous n'aurions jamais du faire ça…

-Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis, ricana l'alchimiste… Tu mens pour sauver ta pitoyable vie.

-NON ! Je suis réellement désolé pour la mort de Quirin, et je suis d'accord… Il n'aurais jamais du  
mourir seul dans ce village…

Varian ravala un sanglot alors baissait peu à peu l'arme, faisant un pas en arrière.  
Le jeune homme rampa rapidement vers l'arrière, pour se relever et partir en courant et disparaître dans la foule de villageois.  
Varian regarda la foule lui aussi, droit sur ces pieds, il essuya rapidement ces larmes pour remplacer son visage par un masque plus placide.

-Que je n'entende plus des rumeurs à mon égard. Corona a déjà été polluée par vos croyances stupides, n'étendez pas plus votre stupidité.

-Nous n'avons pas à le faire, Varian.

Un vieil homme avança dans la foule, se postant face à l'alchimiste.

-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, les histoires viennent vite se répandre de village en village… Et il y a quelques jours, nous avons apprit qu'un jeune sorcier avait attaqué la famille royale de Corona avec des machines étranges sorties de cauchemars… Ce même genre de machine qui se tient derrière toi.

Montrant le robot avec le bout de sa canne, le vieux villageois se remit droit sur cette dernière.

-Alors tu pourras croire ce que tu veux Varian, faire dire ce que tu souhaites à tes victimes, mais cela ne change en aucun cas ce que tu es. Nous t'avons regardé comme un monstre car c'est ce que tu es. Le fait que Quirin soit mort par ta faute montre bien la nature qu'est la tienne.

Varian banda de suite son arc, la flèche dans la direction du vieil homme qui ouvrit simplement les bras.

-Va s-y Varian ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à ton premier mort ! Montre nous ! Montre nous que tu es bien le monstre que nous nous sommes imaginé ! Prouve que tu peux tuer !

Tuer l'homme n'était pas un option, celle de partir sans les punir n'en était pas une non plus.  
Plongeant la flèche dans un brasier qui se trouvait à coté de lui, il fixa son adversaire.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te mettra a mort, vieil homme.

La flèche enflammée, il tira, sous les yeux terrifiés de tous, sur un des toits en chaume de la plus grosse réserve du village.  
Le feu se rependit rapidement alors que Varian grimpait de nouveaux sur son Robot, le regard ne quittant pas le vieil homme.

-Prie pour que l'hiver soit clément vieil homme… Ce sera lui votre bourreau.

Tous les villageois étaient occupés à éteindre l'incendie quand Varian disparu de la scène, grimpant à nouveau la colline qui surplombait le village perdu dans la fumée.

Le ciel se couvrait déjà de cendre, des éclats de flammèches descendant avec grâce vers le sol.  
Il aurait été perçut comme un monstre en disant que c'était beau, mais c'était le cas.  
Les mèches encadrant son visage caressant ses pommettes, il soupira doucement alors qu'un poids quitta sa poitrine.

-Je suppose que c'était des adieux.

-Et bien, tu es bien plus dangereux que tu n'en à l'air…

Se retournant avec violence, Varian vit Adira confortablement installée contre un arbre.  
Varian sauta de son robot, prêt à se défendre de toute accusations mais la femme prit les devants.

-Il faut dire que ce n'était pas très intelligent de t'insulter… Mais je ne t'imaginais pas brûler le village pour ça. Le groupe ne va pas apprécier cette petite cruauté de ta part.

-Par ce que tu vas leur dire ?

-Moi ? Non. Qu'aurais je a gagner ?

Varian plissa un peu des yeux, n'arrivant pas vraiment à cerner cette femme.  
Celle ci se leva, s'époussetant un peu, l'invitant à partir lui aussi.  
Quittant sans plus attendre les lieux, Varian et Adira récupérèrent les paniers de sève.

Varian restait sur ces gardes. Il n'arrivait pas a comprendre le comportement de la guerrière.  
Elle pouvait se débrouiller, elle était forte et indépendante. Et elle semblait bien plus pratique que le groupe. Voyager à leurs allures devait énormément l'ennuyer.

Et Varian ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi la guerrière avait besoin d'eux, ni sa technique d'approche. Ayant marre de retourner encore et encore la même question dans son cerveau, l'alchimiste décida de poser directement la question.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec nous Adira. Tu as l'air bien plus rapide que nous, alors pourquoi rester avec des gens d'on tu ne partages ni le rythme, ni la manière de penser.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Varian jeta un regard suspicieux vers Adira qui continua d'un petit sourire entendu.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je reste avec vous, tout comme toi tu restes avec eux…

-C'est juste que je me ferais moins attaquer en voyageant avec eux.

-Tu y crois vraiment ? Nous savons tout deux qu'entre toi et les brigands, c'est toi le plus dangereux. Plus je te côtois, plus je te trouve sympathique.

Varian haussa un sourcil interrogateur, alors qu'Adira partait dans un petit rire.

-Quoi, on ne t'as jamais dit ça ? Tu es moins à cheval sur la dite morale, tu es pratique, ce que je respecte.

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

-Peut être pour te remonter le moral ? Qui sait.

Adira accéléra le pas, laissant Varian à la traine alors qu'il plissait des yeux.  
Même si il aimait bien la guerrière, son esprit lui hurlait de rester sur ces gardes.  
Depuis Lady Caine, il avait comprit la leçon.

Il fallait qu'il se méfie des gens qui lui ressemblait.

* * *

De retour au village, Varian parti vers la forge pour enduire les roues.  
Demain matin, elles devaient être près à l'emploi… Son temps était compté dans cette région, et il ne voulait pas que son exploit arrive aux oreilles curieuses du groupe.

Adira quitta le jeune garçon.  
Elle se sentit frustrée de ne pas avoir tout entendu. Autre que le jeune garçon semblait avoir attaqué la famille royale de Corona dont la demoiselle blonde en faisait parti, elle n'avait rien apprit d'autre.

Comme elle l'avait pensé, le brun était d'un naturel instable.  
Et avec un certain attrait vers une cruauté froide, un passif agressif grandissant jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et détruise ce qui lui faisait mal.

Surement ce qui s'était passé dans son village.

Il avait du encaissé leurs rejet, jusqu'à détruire le village dans une rage incontrôlée…  
A ce demander comment les villageois eut attendu aussi longtemps avant de partir.

Se promenant dans ce village d'arrêt, la jeune femme croisa Raiponce, la garde et son susceptible ami en train de se balader dans les boutiques.  
Ils avaient pas autres choses à faire que du lèche-vitrine ?

Allant un peu plus loin, la guerrière se fit repérer par les trois amis qui lui firent signe avant d'aller vers elle. Raiponce, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, expliqua à quel point l'artisanat de ce village était intéressant.  
Mais malheureusement, ils en avaient fait vite le tour, le hameau étant ce qu'il était.  
Petit.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un village s'est construit pas très loin, derrière les collines, nous pourrions peut être faire un tour ?

Adira, comprenant qu'ils parlaient de celui en train de partir en cendre, elle s'exclama le plus naturellement possible.

-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps. Varian et moi sommes aller chercher de quoi enduire les roues pour plus de solidité.  
Demain matin, tout sera prêt pour le départ.

Raiponce fixa Adira.  
En soit, ils avaient penser qu'elle avait besoin d'eux pour aller au royaume sombre, mais ce n'était pas forcément pour de mauvaise raison.  
Si ils poussaient le raisonnement, la cause de cette malédiction venait de ce pays, ou quelques choses de grave s'y été déroulé.

Si Adira était si pressé de retourner dans ce pays, peut être était ce par ce que sa famille l'y attendait…

Elle ne voulait pas être comme Varian, à voir le mal partout et des pièges dans toutes requêtes. Hochant donc la tête, elle prit la décision d'avertir tout le monde pour que le départ soit prêt le plus tôt possible.  
Partant vite vers les autres, Adira décida d'aller un peu plus loin pour réfléchir aux démarches à faire.

Le milieu d'après midi avait été annoncé, tout comme la réparation complète du chariot. L'enduit devait sécher dans la nuit. Varian avait donc prit le parti de se balader dans le village lui aussi, son œil tombant de suite sur la petite librairie du village.

Il imaginait bien qu'il n'y aurait surement aucun traité d'alchimie, ni autre ouvrage scientifique, mais on ne sait jamais. Il y aurait peut être des écrit sur le pays qu'il devait atteindre.  
Farfouillant dans les étagères poussiéreuses, il frôlait le dos des livres, dans l'idée de découvrir un livre tombé dans l'oubli.

Un homme arriva à ses cotés, lui demandant s'il pouvait l'aider.  
Le brun le regarda un peu avant de poser ses questions.

-Moi et mes compagnons allons vers le Nord pour atteindre un ancien royaume appeler le royaume sombre. Je voulais juste voir si il n'y avait pas des ouvrages sur lui.

-Un royaume dans le Nord… Non, nous n'avons pas de tel ouvrage… Ce dont tu parles me fait juste penser à une vieille légende. Rien de bien véridique.

Varian soupira de déception. Il l'avait parié, mais en soit, il pouvait toujours écouter ce qu'avait à dire l'homme.

-Pouvez vous me parler de cette légende ?

-Et bien, il parle d'un royaume extraordinaire dans le Nord du continent. Un pays longtemps disparu, ou la vie était omniprésente. Les gens qui vivait là-bas étaient sorciers, créant d'étranges objets qui leurs permettaient de se défendre et de les aider en cas de besoin. Ils étaient si puissants qu'ils pouvaient vivre plus de cent ans. La bas, la vie était douce et tranquille, la guerre ne dépassant jamais les frontières.

-Et que s'est t-il passer pour que ce pays disparaisse ?

-Certains disent que la montagne a avalé ce pays, d'autre que, lassés des autres pays constamment en guerre, ils partirent loin de l'humanité, continuant leurs ascension dans la paix et la prospérité. Et d'autre qu'une malédiction se serait abattue sur ce pays, détruisant tout ce qu'ils avaient construits, et effaçant leurs noms de l'histoire.

Varian réfléchissait par rapport aux rochers noirs. Serais ce eux qui avait détruits ce pays « légendaire » avant de se répandre sur le reste du monde ? Puis, regardant a nouveau de libraire, le brun lui demanda la source d'une telle légende.  
Par ce que les histoire ont toujours un début, un élément qui nourrit l'imagination des conteurs…

-Et bien, je tient cette histoire de mon village natal, plus au Nord. Cette légende est venue avec un parchemin étrange.

-Un parchemin ?!

L'exclamation de Varian fit sursauter le libraire. L'alchimiste ayant de nouveau le cerveau en branle. Ce n'était peut être qu'une coïncidence, mais ca serait un peu gros.

-Et vous avez une copie de ce parchemin ?

-Malheureusement non… Ce n'est qu'un vieux bout de parchemin. Je ne l'ai même jamais vu, je ne connais que la légende qui y est liée.

Varian se mit à réfléchir. De toute façon, ils allaient vers Nord… Ils pouvaient bien passer par ce village et voir par eux même.  
Ca ne coutait rien…

-Vous avez une carte de la région pour me montrer où était votre village ?

-Heeeu… Oui… Attend ici.

L'homme partit dans la remise, Alors que Varin regardait dans les rayons une seconde fois. Partant du principe que les légendes auraient été nourries par des véritables événements, peut être que prendre un recueil de légende n'était pas si idiot.  
Et au pire, ca lui fera de la lecture.

Prenant un des recueils, il vit l'homme revenir, une large carte en main.  
Il la posa sur le comptoir pour montrer à l'alchimiste l'endroit.

-Hmm, c'est bien plus loin que je l'imaginais.

-Oui, nous avons pris des semaines pour arriver ici.

-Pourquoi être venu ici ?

-Et bien… Il y a une quinzaine d'années, ma sœur est morte dans une attaque de brigand sur notre village… Mes parents ne supportaient plus de vivre dans un lieux qui leurs rappelaient constamment leur fille, et on décidés que l'on devait partir pour tourner la page…

Varian arrêta son mouvement, son regard tombant dans celui endeuillé du libraire. Repartant dans les plis du papier, Varian tenta de faire ses excuses pour avoir fait remonter de vieux souvenirs.

-Oh… Mes condoléances. C'est toujours dur de perdre quelqu'un…

-Oui… Mais on ne peut pas vraiment faire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire revenir nos proches à la vie.

Varian continua à lire la carte voulant éloigner toute pensée lié à sa propre condition.  
Voyant le chemin à parcourir, il sortit son carnet pour redessiner rapidement la carte, le reste se rangeant dans sa mémoire photographique. Après avoir prit tous les renseignements nécessaires, Varian posa le livre de légendes sur le comptoir.

-Je vais également vous achetez ce livre… Je suis assez intrigué par cette légende.

-Très bien.

Le prix étant payé, Varian sortit de la librairie sans voir le regard de l'homme qui le suivait en dehors de son magasin, intrigué.

Le lendemain, si la tension était toujours présente dans le groupe, autant par la présence d'Adira que de Varian, ce dernier n'en avait cure.  
Plongé dans son bouquin, il relevait les détails redondants, ou coïncidant avec la situation qui les avaient poussés sur la route.

Peut être que ca ne mènera à rien, mais son cerveau en ébullition l'empêchait de penser a autre chose, autant son état que ce qui était derrière lui.

Mené par Raiponce, ils partirent étrangement rapidement du village, au bonheur de certain.  
Les journées se passèrent dans un quasi silence pour Varian, ses yeux ne quittant ni son bouquin, ni la carte. Seul Rudiger et Adira le tirant de sa transe pour lui annoncer qu'ils s'arrêtaient.

Et étrangement, Raiponce trouvait cela rassurant.

Perdu dans ces pages, Varian demandait moins d'attention, pas de regards, pas de paroles. Seul et silencieux, il délaissant l'attention du groupe qui se tournait vers Raiponce.  
Comme au début de leur voyage.

Ils la regardaient, s'inquiétaient pour elle et seulement elle.

C'était égoïste de sa part, mais ce cocon d'affection lui faisait remonter la pente, la calmant contre les autres et Varian.  
Son alarme, sa terreur se dégonflant comme un soufflé, elle avait à nouveau son optimisme et son attitude fonceuse.

Varian n'apparaissait dans son viseur que pour donner des directive, ou pour le repas du soir où il avalait quelques denrées pour repartir à l'assaut de ses chimères.  
Qu'il cherche si il veut, tant qu'il le lui volait plus ses amis.

Raiponce étant lumineuse, Lance et Eugène ne virent pas à quel point Varian avait cessé de se nourrir, préférant se plonger dan son monde de théorie plutôt que de vivre dans le monde où son père était emprisonné.

C'était lâche, mais c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour tenir debout.  
Si au départ, partir le plus vite possible, ne pas dormir, chercher et rechercher encore une solution lui permettait de tenir, cela n'était plus d'actualité.

Il avait donc du pousser un peu plus son corps loin des besoins du monde physique pour se concentrer uniquement sur son objectif.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, où les arrêts dans les villages se faisaient bien moins souvent et longtemps, l'ombre de l'alchimiste et d'Adira poussant le groupe à accélérer.

Cassandra regardait de plus en plus prêt le duo qui semblait fonctionner sur un étrange échange. Adira avait même commencé à donner des conseils à Varian sur l'utilisation de l'arc qu'il s'était procuré.

Personne ne lui avait demandé comment, ni pourquoi.  
Ca faisait des jours que Varian ramenait des choses ou des informations, toutes vrai.  
Alors savoir où il avait trouvé cette arme n'était pas sa priorité.

Elle avait voulu se rapprocher de lui, le relançant sur son invitation à apprendre comment manier l'épée. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire durant les pauses qu'ils faisaient le soir.

Varian avait accepté timidement, mais l'arrivée d'Adira pour proposer sa propre vision de l'escrime l'avait rendu plus enclin à essayer.  
Et si les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué la lente descente de Varian, ce n'était pas le cas de Cassandra. Une des seules choses qui la retenait de chasser Adira loin d'eux.

Le lien qu'elle avait avec le jeune alchimiste lui permettait de lui rappeler de se nourrir et de dormir.

Alors qu'un mois s'était écoulé, ils tombèrent enfin sur le village qui était devenu l'objectif de Varian. Arrivant la bas, Varian avait sauté de son automate pour courir vers la première librairie rencontrer pour avoir des renseignements.

Enfin, courir… Varian s'était vire arrêter, le souffle un peu court, la main sur son ventre où les cotes étaient trop présentes pour que ce soit normal.

Mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de cela. Pas pour l'instant.  
Arrivant dans la librairie, l'espoir illuminant ces pupilles, le brun alla voir la gérante, une vieille femme aux grosses boucles d'oreille en nacre, aussi blanche que son chignon.

-Bonjour madame.

La vieille femme leva les yeux de son livre, son sourire atteignant ses yeux plissés par l'âge.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour toi mon garçon. Tu es nouveau dans le village ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu ici…

Varian allait répondre quand une quinte de toux lui prit la poitrine, le faisant s'appuyer sur le comptoir, sa main droite contre sa bouche.  
Bégayant des excuses, Varian tenta de reprendre sa respiration entre chaque spasme. La vieille femme quitta son comptoir pour supporter le jeune alchimiste.

-Eh bien mon garçon, tu ne sembles pas en pleine forme…

L'asseyant sur une chaise, la libraire allait chercher un verre d'eau pour l'aider a faire passer la toux. Dés que Varian l'eusse bu, il se sentit un peu mieux, la gorge nettoyée du mucus qui l'asphyxiait.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui oui… Merci…

Alors qu'il allait demander à nouveau pour le parchemin, Adira et Cassandra arrivèrent dans l'échoppe, voyant Varian pâle et les yeux larmoyant.

Il est vrai que ca faisait un moment qu'il semblait s'affaiblir, mais il était quand même temps de lui poser des barrières.  
Cassandra fut la première sur Varian, l'aidant à se lever.

-Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il vaudrait mieux que tu manges et que tu te reposes.

-Mais…

-Tu auras tout le temps de trouver ce que tu cherches plus tard.

Varian allait se débattre quand il se rendit compte que ses intestins étaient noués, l'empêchant même de réfléchir correctement.  
Et si il voulait voir ce parchemin, il fallait qu'il la joue fine.

Cédant aux deux guerrières, ils allèrent dans l'auberge où le reste du groupe avait décidé de s'arrêter. Commandant un déjeuné, tous se mirent à table en planifiant ce qu'ils allaient faire cette après midi.

Cette nuit, ils allaient dormir dans des vrais lits, une idée qui enchantait tout le groupe.  
Adira, restant éloignée des autres, jeta un regard à Cassandra qui faisait barrière entre elle et le jeune alchimiste. Même si elle ne semblait pas plus attachée que cela au brun, elle semblait encore plus méfiante vis a vis d'elle.

Cassandra pensait qu'Adira voulait du mal aux groupes, et surtout à Raiponce et à Varian.

Et si au départ, le jeune brun était chaperonné par Eugène et Lance, les deux semblaient avoir d'autres occupations.  
L'un étant au petit soin avec sa bien aimée, et l'autre, trop occupé a imaginer comment séduire la femme aux cheveux blancs.

Soit, c'était elle qui veillerait sur le brun a présent. Elle était bien moins présente que les deux autres, mais garantissait une défense envers la guerrière.

Cassandra en était sur. Adira voulait quelque chose de Varian. Elle ne savait pas quoi encore, mais elle le découvrirait, parole de garde.

Juste à coté, Varian dévorait son plat, ordonnant à son corps de reprendre des forces le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être fatigué ou d'être malade.  
Adira, voyant cette empressement, passa au dessus de la mise en garde de Cassandra, et lui posa directement la question.

-Mais en fait, qu'est ce que tu penses trouvé ici. Tu nous as juste dit que ce lieu pouvait nous faire avancer dans notre affaire mais je voudrais bien savoir comment.

Varian avala rapidement le pain qu'il venait d'engloutir pour répondre à la guerrière.

-C'est simple… Il y a un mois, j'ai entendu un mythe sur un royaume dans le Nord du continent. Au début, je cherchais des renseignements sur les royaumes que nous devrions traverser…

Avalant une gorgée d'eau, Varian put continuer d'une voix un peu plus claire.

-Et donc ce mythe parle d'un royaume extrêmement avancé qui auraient disparu, avaler par la montagne.

-Avaler par une montagne ?

-Mais en soit ce n'est pas le mythe qui nous intéresse mais un de ses point de départ. Un bout de parchemin ancien qui raconte la dite histoire. Un autre morceau de celui qu'on trimballe depuis des mois.

Varian regarda le reste du groupe qui lui rendirent son regard… Plus inquiet que d'habitude.  
Varian fronça des sourcils. Ce qu'il disait était pourtant clair non ?  
Soufflant, il fit quelques mouvements avec sa fourchette pour mieux illustrer ses dires.

-En soit, il est possible que ce parchemin soit un bout de celui que nous avons, nous permettant de découvrir un autre pans de la malédiction, ou bien même, sa source !

-Mais pourquoi ce parchemin en particulier, ce peut bien être autre chose ?

-Ca, c'est par rapport au mythe qui parle du dit pays. Un pays avancé technologiquement, ou tout habitant était considéré comme des sorciers. Une technologie ancienne que tout le reste du monde voit comme de la magie, ca ne vous rappelle rien ?

La plus part ne fit que lever un sourcil interrogateur alors que seulement trois cherchaient réellement a comprendre.  
Varian sentit une vague de frustration, la fatigue lui sciant les nerfs et sa patience. Grommelant, les dents serrées, Varian reprit d'une voix claire.

-Un sorcier qui créer des machines qui font des choses extraordinaires ! Je parle de Démagnitus !  
L'ingénieur de génie qui a créer ces incroyables machines dont le savoir est a présent disparu… ET bien je pense qu'il venait de ce royaume, ce qui coïnciderait avec le portrait que l'on voit sur le parchemin que nous avons !

Le reste du groupe ne baissa par leurs sourcils perplexes. Peut être était-ce à cause des paroles rapides et presque hystériques du jeune alchimiste, ou bien des cernes qui ornaient ses yeux qui se semblaient s'accrocher à aucun élément du décors, mais ils n'arrivaient à prendre ce qu'il disait au sérieux.

Cette fois, ce fut Lance qui décida de conseiller Varian, sachant les déboires du duo Eugène-Raiponce.

-Varian… Je te proposerais d'aller dormir pour mieux réfléchir. Tes neurones seront plus frais après quelques heures de sommeil, non ?

-Peut être mais j'ai pas le temps de dormir.

-Tu sais, on va rester jusqu'à demain, alors tu as largement le temps… Et puis, vaux mieux que tu sois serein au cas ou… Au cas ou ta théorie est une fausse piste. Et tu m'as l'air un peu nerveux.

Varian leva la tête, prés à lui demander comment il pouvait encore craindre ses réactions vu qu'il ne s'était pas énervé depuis des semaines, mais vu la tête du reste du groupe, ils partageaient la même peur.

Cédant aux caprices de certain, le brun promis d'aller un peu fermé les yeux avant de partir a la recherche du parchemin.  
Après avoir disparu de la table pour aller s'allonger, Eugène regarda avec frayeur Lance qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Au moins, il sera un peu moins sur les nerfs quand il essuiera un échec…

-Et bon, on devais passer par la de toute façon… Alors ce n'est pas une perte de temps…

Pascal lui était seulement rassuré de voir Rudiger aller avec son maitre. Varian était toujours plus calme en sa compagnie et si il y avait bien quelque chose pour détendre l'alchimiste, c'était la boule de poils.  
Et puis il aimait bien la bestiole, bien plus sympathique de Howl.

Faussement bêta, l'animal arrivait a prendre des décisions grave très rapidement pour le bien commun, sauvant déjà Corona de la folie de son maître.

-Enfin… Soyons prêt à nous retrouver avec un adolescent énervé dans quelques temps.

Varian était sortit de son sommeil un peu sonné, la bouche pâteuse. Perdu dans la profondeur du matelas, les membres capturer par la douceur des grosses couvertures, le brun eut tout le mal du monde à sortir de ce petit paradis pour vérifier l'heure. Il était 15h, il avait dormi 1 heure et des poussières, de quoi le remettre sur pied pour la journée.  
S'étirant, il dévala les marches pour sortir de l'auberge pittoresque et retourner dans la librairie.

Arrivant à nouveau dans le magasin, Varian salua pour la seconde fois la vieille dame qui lui refit son sourire de bienvenue.

-Et bien jeune homme, bienvenu dans mon magasin. Que puis je faire pour toi ?

Varian resta silencieux, puis rappela à la vieille femme sa venu précédente.

-Je suis déjà venu vous voir… Plus tôt ce matin.

-Hmm… Ah oui, le jeune garçon malade…

-Heuu, oui… On peu dire ça…

-Tu vas mieux ?

-J'ai manger et dormi quelques temps, alors oui.

-Pour la toux, rien ne vaux du thé au citron avec du miel !

-… D'accord… Mais si je suis ici, c'est parce que je recherche quelque chose qui serais apparemment en votre possession.

-Dit moi tout.

-Et bien j'ai entendu une légende de votre village, qui m'a été raconté par un de vos anciens habitants. Parlant d'un royaume incroyable qui aurait exister dans le Nord du continent.

-Hmmm… Un ancien villageois d'ici…

-Mais ce qui m'importe s'est le support sur lequel serait cette légende. Un bout de parchemin avec une écriture inconnue.

-Hmm…

La vieille femme sembla réfléchir longtemps avant de sortir de sa réflexion, heureuse d'avoir trouvé.

-Mais oui, ca doit être le petit Herbert ! Qu'est ce qu'il aimait lire celui la, un vrai petit rat de bibliothèque. Sais tu ce qu'il est devenu ?

Varian resta silencieux, puis lui révéla que cet homme était devenu libraire. La vieille femme parut contente, et Varian attendit.  
Puis, timidement, il redemanda des réponses par rapport à sa demande.

Le parchemin.

La vieille femme sortit de ses pensées pour répondre positivement au jeune homme, et partit derrière le magasin. Varian attendait, impatient de voir le dit parchemin et montrer à tous que sa théorie tenait debout.

La vieille femme revint, avec une canne, prenant Varian au dépourvus. Mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le loisir de lui demander où elle voulait aller, qu'elle l'interpella pour qu'il l'aide à marcher.  
Lui offrant son bras pour qu'elle puisse sortir facilement de son magasin, la vielle femme sembla comprendre le trouble du jeune homme et lui répondit.

-Ce parchemin est gardé dans l'hôtel de ville. C'est un document ancien, et peu de gens peuvent y accéder. Mais puis ce que je serais avec toi, il devrait accepter que tu puisses le voir.

-Merci beaucoup.

Lentement, ils traversèrent le village pour tomber sur la plus grande bâtisse du village. Faite d'une pierre ancienne, elle faisait tâche dans les maisons plus moderne et modeste.  
Un résidu d'un temps ancien où ce village devait faire partit d'un royaume riche et puissant.

Entrant dans la bâtisse, Varian laissa la vielle femme parler pour demander la permission de voir le parchemin numéro 23.

Guider dans les couloirs sombres, la vielle femme, dont il apprit qu'elle se nommait Arma, lui raconta comme cette bâtisse était devenu la gardienne du savoir.  
Ils étaient dans un village de copiste, alors il fallait bien avoir des originaux à retranscrire et traduire.

Mais avec le temps, beaucoup de grand homme étaient venus pour voir eux même les pièces et autres savoirs anciens. Suite à de nombreuse attaque, ils avaient apprit a mettre en sureté les pièces rares.

Si le jeune alchimiste était venu seul pour quémander de voir cette pièce, il aurait été chassé sans retenue.  
Le savoir était un privilège que les habitants avaient vite appris a marchander.

Mais vu qu'il était en sa compagnie, ils laissèrent planer le doute et lui permettait de voir le parchemin sous surveillance.

-Mais je ne suis pas inquiète… Je sais que tu es ici pour une bonne raison. Une quête que tu suis depuis un moment déjà.

Varian fixa la vieille, inquiet de son air si entendu.  
Sous son air intrigué, la vieille Arma éclata de rire pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait comprit.

-Tu savais que ce parchemin était écrit dans une langue étrange et inconnue, mais si tu veux tout de même le voir c'est que tu sais comment lire ces étranges symboles. En soit, ca nous apporterait beaucoup d'avoir ton avis sur la question.

Varian acquiesça doucement, et arriva dans une salle énorme, ou une multitude de table se faisaient face, les étagères emplis de savoir enfouis et oublié.

Arrivant face a l'une d'elle, un homme posa le parchemin face a Varian dans des gestes calculés, déposant le bien comme une relique. Ce qui était le cas.

Le morceau d'un passé inconnu, retranscrit dans des légendes.

Jetant un œil, Varian soupira de soulagement. C'était bien un morceau du parchemin. Sortant son carnet où moult symboles y étaient déjà retranscrit, il recopia les sigles, numérotant les sigles déjà vu, recopiant les dessins qu'il pouvait voir et notant les hypothèses qu'il pouvait en tiré.

-C'est bien le parchemin que tu cherchais ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui !

-Et qu'en comprend tu ?

-Attendez, je dois le traduire et relire ce que j'avais déjà sur cette légende…

La vielle femme hocha doucement de la tête, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Le crayon de Varian grattant le papier, raturant ou entourant.  
Pour Varian, il lui sembla que seulement quelques instants s'étaient écoulés, mais fut surpris en voyant la vieille femme allumer une chandelle prés de lui. Il faisait déjà sombre au dehors.

-Oh ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. Je suis désolé, je vous ait prit toute votre après midi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, ce n'est pas comme si beaucoup de personne venait dans mon magasin de toute façon. As tu réussi a traduire ce que tu voulais.

-Hmm… A peu prés, mais encore un fois, ils parlent en métaphore.

-Ah bon ? Comment cela.

-Et bien dans les légendes, il est dit que les habitants vivaient vieux car le royaume était tellement avancer qu'ils arrivaient à guérir toute les maladies. Mais de ce que j'ai traduis, c'est plutôt tourné comme si ca ne concerner qu'une personne.

Portant son carnet proche de ces yeux, Varian émit ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

-« Les guerres reculaient face à la reine, si puissante qu'elle en défiait la mort sans peine. » Dans les légendes ils parlent d'un peuple puissant, mais dans ce que j'ai traduit, le « tout » est incarné dans cette figure. La reine. Elle est présente dans tout ce morceau de parchemin.

-Comment est elle décrite.

-Et bien, si on prend tout ce qui est dit littéralement, alors c'est dit qu'elle était immortelle, aussi dure et froide que la pierre, mais juste et clairvoyante. Il est dit qu'elle guérissait les maux de son peuple qui le lui rendait en une adoration sans borne. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'elle est décrite comme une déesse immortelle. Une sorte de culte de la personnalité qui est resté au travers de ces parchemins.

Ce n'était pas les seules choses que Varian avait comprit, mais il préférait les taire. IL ne fallait pas qu'il se montre trop au courant. Il parlait donc que de ce qu'il avait lu et non des liens qu'ils avaient faits avec les autres parchemins.  
La copie en poche, ils sortirent de la bâtisse quand le brun posa une question.

-C'est incroyable que vous ayez gardé ce parchemin. Vous avez dû le veiller des décennies pour qu'il reste ainsi.

-Des décennies, mais non jeune homme. Nous avons ce parchemin en notre possession que depuis quelques années.  
-Quelques années ? Mais comment vous l'êtes vous procurer ?

-C'est un couple venu du Nord qui l'avait avec eux… Ils nous l'on donner en nous disons de le garder en sécurité. Ils étaient assez étranges mais sympathiques. Un peu rude, mais comme tout les gens venu du Nord.

-Oh… Ils vous ont juste donné le parchemin, et ils sont partis ?

-Oh non… C'est une bien triste histoire. Mais passons… Ce ne sont que des vieilles histoires.

-Mais en parlant de vieille histoire… Si vous n'avez ce parchemin que depuis quelques années, mais comment est né la légende ?

-Cette légende n'est pas native de ce village, mais nous avons toujours crus, surtout à cause des ruines au Nord de la forêt.

-Des ruines.

-En soit, ce sont surtout les runes et la fresque qui la part qui nous a toujours conforté dans cette légende. Et puis c'était toujours fascinant pour les enfants de voir cette part d'histoire ancienne et perdue.

Varian regarda vers le Nord. Le soleil déclinait mais il lui restait deux heures de jour.

-Des ruines au Nord… Elles sont loin…

-A pied, tu prendrais trop de temps, la nuit serait déjà tombée.

-J'ai un moyen de locomotion.

-A cheval, tu prendras peut être 15 à 20 minutes…

Varian reconduisit rapidement Arma à sa boutique et partit sur le champs vers les ruines sous le regard inquiet de la vielle femme.  
Il appellerait son Robot quand il sera hors de la ville.

Arrivant un peu plus loin, le Robot prit le relais de ses jambes, le portant plus vite qu'un cheval vers la dite ruine. Arrivant devant elle, il fixa un moment le reste de ce qui aurait dû être une tour, des pans de murs montrant qu'elle avait fait partit d'une construction complète…

Arrivant devant la fresque, il resta bouche bée, passant ses doigt a quelques centimètre de la fresque.  
Bon sang… C'était les mêmes écritures, des peintures surlignant les propos, illustrant les évènements…

Allumant de suite une de ces fioles fluorescentes, il sortit son carnet. Il allait resté surement plus de quelques minutes ici…

La nuit était tombée, le repas avait été annoncé depuis un moment, il avait même été dévoré, mais aucun Varian à l'horizon…

Cassandra et Lance attendaient que le jeune homme rentre, le visage un peu vague, ou bien seulement triste de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Il s'était peut être même caché à cause de la honte honte, revenant que tardivement, les yeux bas.

Mais ce ne fut en aucun cas comme cela que revint l'alchimiste.

En effet, ses yeux était gonflés à force de lire dans le noir, mais étaient pétillant d'une nouvelle motivation. Son visage était bas de fatigue mais un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres, prêtes à annoncer la découverte qu'il avait faite.

Prenant une pomme sur la table, il la croqua avec violence, avalant enfin quelque chose pour calmer son estomac de plus en plus vindicatif.

Avalant la première bouchée, il répondit enfin aux regards inquisiteurs de Cassandra et Lance, sans voir qu'Adira était prête à mémoriser toutes informations.

-J'avais raison, c'est bien un morceau du parchemin qu'ils ont ici !

Cassandra se leva soudainement, interloquée d'un telle annonce.

-Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Oui, mais il est sous surveillance…

-Ne me dit pas…

-Non, j'en ai fait une copie…

Sortant son carnet, il montrant les nouvelles lignes tracés dans ses pages blanches, les croquis recopiés avec soin.  
Il fallait avouer une chose, Varian savait tenir un crayon.

Montrant les sigles tracés, Varian commençait à décrire ce qu'il en avait comprit.

-Cette partie du parchemin parle à nouveau du royaume de l'ombre et de la reine qui veillait sur ses terres. Mais contrairement a ce qui est dit dans la légende populaire, ce ne sont pas les habitants du pays qui vivaient des centaines d'années, mais elle ! Elle est même désignée par le symbole de la lune. Ce qui fait du soleil du parchemin, hypothétiquement une autre personne.

-La lune et le soleil seraient des personnes ?

-Et bien si on part du principe qu'ils pouvaient exister des gens comme la princesse Raiponce, avec des capacités spéciales, alors il pouvait être de même pour ces deux êtres. Mais en soit, ce qui est intéressant, c'est que si on imagine que le soleil comme une personne ayant le pouvoir de la larme de soleil. Alors il doit y avoir le même type d'artéfact pour son homologue. Un artéfact de la lune qui provoque cette malédiction.

Avalant d'autre morceau de pommes, il pointa du doigt quelques sigles.

-Et là, j'ai pu traduire ces sigles comme l'avènement du fils de la lune, l'ingénieur… Ce que je suppose être soit Démagnitus, soit un autre ingénieur de géni qui a quitté le royaume de l'ombre pour diffuser son savoir si particulier… Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie. Si nous nous basons exclusivement sur ce que nous avons. Nous savons désormais qu'il y avait deux royaumes. Pour une raison inconnue, l'un détruisit l'autre, mais le sigle ici dit que c'était un combat de « proche »… Ce que j'ai traduit comme fratricide. Peut être que ca s'approche plus d'ami. Enfin, ce combat mis a mal le royaume de la nuit.

-Quel rapport avec la malédiction ?

-Peut être la dernière revanche du royaume de la nuit ? Une malédiction qui suivra les porteurs de la larme de soleil… Mais vu que les rochers n'ont pas détruit la princesse, ce doit être autre chose. Ce n'était ni une attaque, ni une mise en garde…

Jetant le trognon de pomme, Varian se retourna vers les deux autres.

-Depuis le début, nous partons sur le fait que c'est une malédiction, mais il en est peut être rien. Peut être était ce juste un signe, un rappelle pour le porteur de la larme de soleil.

-Un rappel un peu violent, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mais si cette malédiction en avait après la princesse alors pourquoi est elle encore en vie ? Il y a une connexion entre eux, connexion qui n'est plus à présent… On rate un truc, j'en suis sure…

Cassandra posa la main sur l'épaule de Varian, une marque d'affection qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser refaire envers l'alchimiste, mais celui ci semblait être redevenu lui même, bien loin de l'enfant en rage qui avait détruit Corona.

Et elle même avait retenu la leçon.

Ce n'est pas en frappant quelqu'un à terre qu'il se calmera. Varian avait eut un peu d'attention, du temps pour réfléchir. Il avait des encouragements pour sa passion et des éloges pour son intelligence.

Des choses qui avaient encouragé Varian à se remettre en question, et même si ses doutes et sa culpabilité avaient été passé sous silence, Cassandra voyait les yeux de Varian être différent.  
Moins opaques, moins perdus.  
Elle savait qu'il l'était toujours un peu, la colère régnant encore dans ses entrailles, le doute lui faisant faire de faux pas, mais bien moins qu'avant, et c'était la chose a retenir.

Raiponce dormait profondément quand un de ses rêves étranges revint la hanter.

Perdue dans cet étrange endroit violet, parsemés de rochers noirs, elle entendit les sanglots de quelqu'un.

Cherchant la source de ce sanglot. Elle vit une silhouette agenouillée au sol, la tête dans ses mains, le front contre le sol.  
Son corps était en convulsion tellement le chagrin était fort.

S'approchant doucement, Raiponce s'arrêta en voyant que c'était Varian, affaibli, les membres comme gelés. Sa peau était devenu grisâtres, ses dents claquant les unes contres les autres, alors que la seule touche de couleur chaudes était le rouge des ses yeux fatigués.

-Ca va aller… Ca va aller… On va venir nous sauver. On va venir…

Varian n'arriva même pas a finir la phrase, son visage se figeant peu a peu alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui même, tombant sur le flanc, les bras entourant son torse qui avait du mal a se soulever.

-Tout… Tout va bien… On va venir… Nous chercher…

Raiponce tenta d'appeler Varian, mais sa voix ne semblait pas sortir de sa gorge. Normalement, elle avait toujours un impact dans ces rêves, elle pouvait toujours agir, mais elle était juste réduite à être une spectatrice, alors que le gel rampait sur les membres immobiles de Varian.

Ses cheveux devinrent d'un blanc bleu laiteux, ces yeux étaient opaques comme celui d'un aveugle… Varian faisait pitié à voir dans ce monde qui devenait de plus en plus noir, les rochers se rapprochant de lui comme les murs du piège souterrain, prêt à l'écraser.  
Raiponce s'apprêta à aller le chercher quand quelque chose, ou quelqu'un l'arrêta.  
_  
Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien faire pour le sauver… Tu as toujours était passive, soit le jusqu'à la fin._

Et face à elle, Varian répétait que tout irait bien. On le lui avait dit, assuré garantis.  
Tout ira bien…

-Il tient toujours ses promesses… Il ne m'abandonnera pas…

Les rochers finirent par entourés le corps sans vie de Varian, faisant briller de milles feu la terre sur laquelle ils se tenaient.

Raiponce se sentit happé par cette lumière, et malgré ses mains devant ces yeux, elle fut aveuglée par celle ci alors qu'un dernier cri lui parvint à ses oreilles.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Raiponce se sentait terrifiée… Et triste surtout.  
Etrangement triste, à tel point que des larmes avait coulé le long de son visage durant son sommeil.  
Ecrasant les dernières reliques de son sommeil, elle vit au dehors le soleil brillant.  
Elle avait dormit aussi profondément que ça ?

Se levant sans peine, elle se prépara et s'habilla pour descendre manger quelque chose. Accueillit par le sourire éclatant de son amour, Raiponce se dit que c'était finalement une bonne journée qui commençait.

Effaçant les dernières brides de son sommeil perturbé, elle se disait tout de même que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de rêve de ce genre.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Corona, aucun de ce genre de rêve n'était venu la perturbé, ne lui laissant qu'un sommeil lourd et sans prophétie.  
Mais ce devait être un cas isolé…

Déjeunant, elle vit un peu plus loin Lance prendre un sac de victuaille, un air décidé au visage. S'approchant de lui, elle lui demanda s'il allait quelque part.

-Varian a découvert des ruines hier, et il lui semblerait qu'elles soient assez anciennes. Assez pour que la fresque soit du même âge que le parchemin que nous avons. Il voulait y aller tout seul, mais moi et Cassandra avons pris la décision de venir avec lui. Juste histoire qui ne lui arrive rien.

Raiponce resta silencieuse, hochant gravement la tête pour tourner les talons vers son petit ami.

Celui ci, voyant de suite le trouble sur le visage de sa fiancé, lui demanda ce qui se passait. Raiponce ouvrit la bouche, sans pour autant avoir l'audace de répondre.  
C'était stupide, mais elle s'était sentit comme vexée et jalouse.

Jalouse parce que ses amis allaient vers Varian pour le protéger, et non pour le surveiller lui.  
Si elle savait que Lance avait déjà tourné la page, la trahison de Cassandra lui faisait très mal.  
Mais qui était-elle pour dicté a ses amis a qui ils devaient faire confiance ?

Ils avaient déjà vu le pire de ce que pouvait faire Varian, mais ils continuaient tout de même de le suivre…  
Et c'était peut être ça qui la rendait malade.

Ravalant sa colère, Raiponce chassa ces mauvaises pensées pour se concentrer sur Eugène, lui et seulement lui.

Cette journée allait être en amoureux.

Cassandra et Lance arrivèrent sur les lieux ou Varian piétinait déjà l'herbe depuis trois heures.

Recopiant les dessins et les runes, Varian émettait des possibilités à n'en plus finir.  
Ce que Lance avait du mal à comprendre. Pour lui, ce n'était que les vestiges d'une tour et d'une muraille.  
Ce que Varian lui fit sortir de suite de la tête.

Non, ce n'était pas que ça !

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas qu'un simple vieux mur, qu'il est aussi vieux que le parchemin et que ces… Trucs gribouillés concernent le royaume sombre.

-Pas que le royaume sombre… Regarde… Ca ne te fait penser a rien ?

Varian pointa du doigts un étrange sigle suivit de plusieurs autres… Cassandra, choquée ne put tenir sa langue.

-C'est.. C'est le drapeau de Saporia !

-Oui, juste a coté de celui de Corona.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Que le royaume de Saporia s'étendait jusqu'ici et était alliés avec Corona. Puis quelque chose est arrivé, créant cette séparation dans une guerre…

-Mais comment le royaume de Saporia a put perdre autant de terre.

-Aucune idée… Une invasion ? Une épidémie ? Qui sait…

Longeant les murs peinturlurés, il resta silencieux face à quelques symboles qui le rendirent perplexe.

-Hmmm… De ce que je lis, Saporia et Corona avaient été des alliées depuis longtemps, des générations, ou Saporia avait aidé Corona à émerger en contre partit d'un savoir ancien. Mais il semblerait que… Je n'arrive pas très bien a comprendre mais… Le royaume sombre et Corona était déjà très lié. Un lien fut créé entre Saporia et le royaume sombre, créant donc une alliance de ces trois royaumes, même si le troisième état bien plus loin que les autres.

-Mais pourquoi il y a de tel écrit ici ? Quel était cet endroit ?

-Apparemment, ici, nous sommes à mi chemin entre le royaume de Corona et celui de l'ombre. En soit, a l'époque, il fallait traversé Corona et le royaume de Saporia pour faire que la moitié du chemin. Ils allièrent donc leurs force pour aller jusqu'aux troisième bien plus loin et sauvage.

A nouveau Varian plissa des yeux. Encore cette reine.  
Mais cette fois, il semblerait que des nom soit dis.

-Orion et Ilan.

-De quoi ?

Se tournant vers Lance, Varian expliqua sa découverte.

-Il y a des noms sur cette fresque. Il y Orion qui semble affilié a Corona… L'ancien roi je suppose. Et Ilan, roi de Saporia. Il parle de la reine du royaume de l'ombre, mais son nom a été effacé…

Passant les doigts sur la surface de la pierre lisse, il vit les impacts sur celle ci… Pourquoi le temps aurait eut de l'emprise à cet endroit précis, ou était-ce un accident qui aurait détruit cette partie de la fresque ?

Aurait-on voulu l'effacer, tout comme le royaume sombre avait été effacé de l'histoire. Qu'avais fait ce royaume, cette femme, pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

Regardant le reste de la fresque. Varian regarda s'il avait bien prit toutes les informations possibles, faisant un énième tour.  
Mangeant un peu avec les autres, ils parlèrent un peu de cette histoire, ce royaume perdu à la reine étrange. Dite immortelle, guérisseuse et glaciale.  
Et bien sur le lien étrange tissé entre elle et le royaume de Corona. Et de Saporia entre temps…

-Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il est dit que Corona et Saporia ont fusionnés, ce qui a créer la groupe des séparatistes… Mais pourquoi Saporia s'est laissé faire, leurs royaumes étaient bien plus grand… Et pourquoi Corona n'a pas eut toutes les terres que nous avons traversées ?

-Peut être que Saporia avait tout perdu quand ils ont commencé la guerre contre Corona… Ce qu'il faudrait s'est connaître la cause de la guerre entre ces deux royaumes et l'histoire de Saporia avant ces événements…

Jetant un regard vers la fresque, Varian eut comme un frisson. Cette reine anonyme était-elle la cause de cette déchéance ? Un royaume avancé qui détruit, et se fait détruire, pour être finalement être effacé de l'histoire, mettant sous silence toutes les causes des guerres qui suivirent.

Varian pensa soudainement au couple qui s'était installé ici, amenant avec eux le parchemin…

L'heure du midi était passé, Varian expliqua qu'il avait quelques questions a poser à la libraire qui l'avait aider la veille.

Laissant sous entendre qu'il voulait le faire seul, il laissa aux deux autres la lourde charge de s'occuper de la suite pour le départ de demain.

Allant sur le dos de son Robot et avec Rudiger qui ne le quittait plus, Varian partit vers la librairie ou il salua le vielle Arma.

-Bonjour Madame.

-Tient, mon garçon ! Alors, tu es allé vers les ruines ?

-Oui, et c'était très instructif. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas là pour cela. J'aurais des questions a vous poser, sur le couple qui est arrivé ici avec le parchemin. Vous savez pourquoi ils se sont installés ici ?

-Oh… Au départ, ils étaient de passage, puis ils sont finalement restés… Ils étaient très silencieux, et s'était installé un peu en dehors du village. Leur fin a été tragique, malheureusement…

-Ils sont morts ?

-La femme oui… Nous avons retrouvé son corps…

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Tu connais le petit Herbert ? Tu sais pourquoi il est partit du village ?

-Une histoire de pillage ou sa sœur est décédée ?

-Oui. Et bien… Ils sont morts de la même façon, malheureusement. Vu qu'ils étaient hors de la ville, ils ont été les premiers à être attaqués… Ils étaient braves, mais pas assez fort contre une vingtaine de brigand…

-Et vous ne saviez rien d'eux ? Mis a part qu'ils venaient du Nord ?

-Non, ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup… Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut l'idée de s'arrêter ici, au départ… Ils été venu ici pour nous confier ce parchemin, nous priant de le garder en sécurité pour que toute personne puisse le lire et comprendre l'histoire du royaume oublié.

-Celui de la légende ?

-Oui… Un pays a bien grandit pour disparaître dans la poussière. Ce n'était peut être pas le paradis que nous avons imaginé, mais il a existé.

-Toute légende nait d'un fait réel…

-On dit ça.

Varian resta pensif alors que la vielle femme disposait devant lui une tasse de thé chaude. Remerciant la libraire, Varian but le thé, aussi horrible qu'il fut, pour se réchauffer les membres.  
En ce moment, il avait comme perpétuellement froid, malgré Rudiger sur ses genoux, lui donnant sa chaleur corporelle.  
Reposant la tasse, Varian regarda la table avec hargne.

-J'aurais bien voulu les rencontrer, j'aurait put en apprendre plus sur ce royaume.

-Aussi gentil sois tu, ils ne t'auraient rien dit. Ils sont restés avec nous deux ans, et pourtant, ils n'ont jamais laissé échapper quoique ce soit de leurs buts…

-Deux ans ? C'est loin pour un arrêt imprévu.

-Vu l'état de la femme, il est normal qu'ils s'arrêtent quelque temps.

-Pourquoi ? Elle était malade ?

-Non. Enceinte.

Le frisson grandissait dans le ventre de Varian, faisant naitre un véritable poing de glace dans ces entrailles. Ne voyant pas l'air stupéfait du jeune homme, la grand-mère continua de raconter ce qui s'était passé pour cette famille.

-Quand ils sont arrivés, la femme était sur le point d'accoucher. Bien sur, nous les avons accueillit. Ils voulaient a tout prix repartir, mais l'enfant était fragile, né trop tôt… Ils avaient été si inquiets… Je me souviens de ce petit, si pâle, avec ces beaux cheveux noirs. Tu sais, je l'ais prit dans mes bras, il était plus léger qu'un livre.

Varian resta comme pétrifié.

Non, c'était une coïncidence. Il était né dans le vieux Corona, et sa mère y était décédée. C'est son père qui lui avait dit. Mais il lui avait menti sur tant de chose, peut être qui lui avait raconté des sottises là-dessus…

Son père ne l'avait jamais emmené sur la tombe de sa mère… Peut être parce qu'elle n'était pas morte dans le vieux Corona…

Et pendant ce temps là, la vielle femme continuait son histoire, racontant ses souvenirs avec nostalgie.

-La jeune mère… C'était une guerrière. Je me souviens comme elle protégeait son enfant, une véritable louve. Mais après tout, c'était son premier enfant. Et ils avaient fuis leurs pays pour lui donné un avenir, pas étonnant qu'elle veuille arracher la main de toute personne touchant à son trésor. Le père était plus solennel, mais aussi le plus inquiet des deux. Les premiers jours, il n'osait même pas tenir son fils, tellement il avait peur de le blesser avec ses grosses mains.

-Vous vous souvenez de leurs noms ?

La vielle femme releva la tête pour être confrontée au regard vitreux du jeune homme, qui répéta sa question, sa voix vide.

-Leurs noms… Quel était leurs noms ?

-Hmm… Laisse moi réfléchir… Je crois que la jeune femme se prénommé… Nat ? Nahn ? Un prénom dans ce genre. Quand au père, il avait un prénom étrange… Cain ? Caleb… Karim… Non, c'est pas ça…

Se grattant le front, la vielle femme regarda le jeune homme, désolée.

-Ma mémoire n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Ca me reviendra peut être.

Varian lui fit un petit sourire même si son esprit était en ébullition. Ce n'était pas possible… Se levant en la remerciant, il lui posa une ultime question.

-La maison où ils vivaient… Elle existe toujours ?

-Oui… Nous n'avons pas eut le cœur à la détruire… Elle est au Nord du Village…

-Merci.

Reposant la tasse, Varian prit Rudiger sur ses épaules, et souhaita une bonne journée à Arma, la remerciant pour ses réponses. Varian marcha lentement vers le nord du village, comme habité par un esprit, commandant son corps alors qu'il n'avait plus conscience de se qui l'entourait…

Il arriva sans qu'il ne le comprenne face aux ruines de cette maison qui aurait été celle de cette famille venu du Nord.

Il n'y avait qu'un reste de porte mi calcinée, mi découpée… Poussant les planches de bois, Varian pénétra dans l'étrange bicoque.  
Ce n'était qu'une pièce, avec une mezzanine au deuxième étage.  
Ce qui restait des meubles faisait peine voir.

Entre l'incendie, le pillage, les vers et les termites, rien n'était intact.

Faisant un tour du propriétaire, il vit deux bancs autour d'une table et quelques étagères. Une cheminée devaient faire le coin chauffage et cuisine, une vielle marmite rouillée attestant cette théorie.  
Il y avait quelques armoires, où n'était niché que des loques mitées et des feuilles mortes.

Puis, il alla au second étage, priant pour que l'échelle en bois ne cède pas sous son poids.  
Mais il devait être assez léger, car il y arriva sans mal. Là-haut, tout avait mieux tenu, l'incendie s'étant déclaré au rez-de-chaussée et avait dû être éteint avec du sable assez rapidement.

Il vit un pan de cette maison plus coquette.

Il y avait un large sommier à quelques centimètres du sol, de vielles peaux courants le long du plancher troué. De longues tentures délavées étaient tirées le long des murs, gardant une certaine chaleur dans ces murs de pierres.  
Même si les fils étaient en partit calciné par le feu et le temps, Varian pouvait voir des scènes fantastiques où êtres mystiques vagabondaient dans des forêts de cristaux…

A l'époque, ça avait du être beau… Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un coin de la chambre, ou un petit espace de jeux avait été construit. Un landau bleu cassait le coté rude de la déco, tout comme les relief fleuris dessus.

Varian passa la main dessus, comprenant que ca avait du être un cadeau des habitants de ce village. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il vit quelques jouets au sol. Cubes en bois, et poupée en pailles, il y avait même un cheval en bois, un jouet de luxe.

Le jouet en bois dans la main, Varian continua de tourner dans cette pièce.

Il soupirant de soulagement, il comprit qu'il s'était fait des idées.  
Ce couple avait peut être eut un morceau de parchemin, comme son père en avait eut un.

Et puis, rien ne disait qu'il venait véritablement du pays sombre, comme Adira. Ils venaient du Nord certes, mais peut être pas de ce royaume.

D'accord ça s'était passé il y a un peu plus de dix ans, mais ce ne devait être qu'une coïncidence, tout comme le parchemin et les noms qu'avait sortit la vielle Arma.

Regardant le jouet dans sa main, Varian fixa soudainement la teinture au dessus du lit du sommier.  
Un cheval y trônait, surmonté d'une femme en armure, combattant un être à l'armure enflammée et avec une longue lance. La femme, elle, avait un arc étrange…

Le jeune alchimiste s'approcha de cette teinture qui sortait du lot. Elle ne semblait pas raconter une fable. Varian empoigna un coin de la teinture, l'approchant de ces yeux. Il avait un air de déjà vu qu'il n'arrivait pas a déniché.

Soudainement, un craquement fit écho dans la bicoque, et durant une longue seconde, Varian ne sut si il devait bouger, avant de perdre pied, et de tomber rudement contre les planches du sommier qui tenait encore.

Recouvert de la tenture qu'il avait gardée en main pour l'occasion, Varian la repoussa en un geste, la poussière bouchant sa gorge.

Toussant avec force, il se remis difficilement debout, et sortit du squelette du sommier, dans l'espoir de ne pas refaire de chute.  
Il se stoppa soudainement, un détail lui arrivant en pleine face.

Et quel détail. Un sigle.  
Le sigle qu'Adira avait sur la main, énorme, gravé sur le mur derrière la tenture.

Avançant vers le symbole, le cerveau de Varian ne put accepter le déni plus longtemps.  
Ils venaient bien du royaume de l'ombre.

Comme Adira, comme son père…

Ca faisait bien trop de coïncidence. Beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit qu'un hasard. S'asseyant Varian resta un moment prostré.

Il avait peut être retrouvé sa mère finalement.

Eugène avait fait le tour du village et des boutiques avec Raiponce.  
Si il avait était inquiet en ce début de journée, la suite lui avait fait oublier tout le reste.

Raiponce, sa si flamboyante Raiponce courait dans les rues, un nouvel enthousiasme dans les veines. Passer du temps rien que tout les deux leur faisait du bien.  
Raiponce était rassurée de son entier soutien, et lui était revigoré par le sourire de son aimée.

Ils venaient de sortir d'une autre librairie, incroyable le nombre de livre qu'il y avait ici, quand il croisèrent Lance, Cassandra et Hook foot qui commençaient en remplir la charrette de victuaille pour le départ.

-Quoi, on part déjà ?

-Varian nous à conseillé de nous préparer pour demain matin. Mais si vous voulez que l'on reste plus longtemps, je ne pense pas qu'il fasse d'objection. Il a découvert pas mal de chose pour passer le temps là dessus.

Si Eugène acquiesça simplement, Raiponce resta muette, ravalant un râle d'agacement.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde fasse ce que Varian disait ?  
Il n'était pas le chef de la troupe, non ? Il n'était même pas leur ami !  
Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi tout le monde le suivait, et acceptait ses décisions aussi facilement !

Ravalant un autre cri de rage, elle entendit Eugène demander où était le garçon.  
La princesse savait que c'était ridicule. Elle ne pouvait être en colère contre son amoureux pour ça, et pourtant…  
Cassandra prit la peine de lui répondre cependant.

-La dernière fois qu'on la vu, il disait qu'il allait poser des questions a une vielle libraire, la même qui l'a emmené voir le parchemin.

-Oh… D'accord…

-Pourquoi cette tête, fitzherbert ?

-Bah, c'est juste qu'on vient de faire le tour de toute les librairies, et on ne l'a vu dans aucune.

-Il a du rentrer, ou repartir pour les ruines…

Mais malgré le ton léger de Cassandra, Eugène sentit le regard inquiet de Lance.  
Haussant finalement des épaules, ils aidèrent le reste du groupes a préparer le départ, Raiponce utilisa ce temps sans Varian pour donner des directives qui furent approuvés.  
Le soleil se couchait a présent, et ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle de Varian.

Varian ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là.

Se pouvait être une coïncidence, un simple hasard…  
Mais il était là. Devant la tombe d'une inconnue…  
Ou devant la tombe de sa mère.

C'était une tombe simple, une croix en bois de tilleul, qui étrangement diffusait encore son parfum. A moins que ce soit son cerveau qui lui fasse quelques hallucinations pour alléger la situation.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais été sur la tombe de quelqu'un, si on partait du principe qu'il allait libérer son père bien sur. Il ne connaissait pas les usages.  
Il avait donc juste cueillit un bouquet de pensées sauvages dans la forêt.  
Nhan… Quel étrange prénom… Il supposait qu'il fallait le prononcer Nhane…

-Tu étais peut être ma mère… Ou une étrangère… Même si les probabilités que tu sois bien ma mère soient de plus en plus grandes… J'ai apporté ça…

Déposant le bouquet sur la tombe, il fut surpris de ne pas voir deux autres à ces cotés. Mais si c'était bien sa mère sous cette terre, alors oui… C'était normal.

Normal qu'ils n'aient retrouvé qu'un seul corps…

Varian sentit soudainement son nez le piqué violemment. C'était peut être sa mère sous ces pieds, et il ne rappelait de rien. Ni de son visage, ni de son parfum…  
Il ne se rappelait de rien…

Même si ce n'était pas la tombe de sa mére, il n'empêche qu'elle était morte dans le plus strict anonymat, son père emportant ses secrets avec lui… Sans personne pour fleurir sa tombe.  
Tout comme son père…

Etait ce le destin de sa famille ? Mourir seuls ?

Reniflant péniblement, il sentit Rudiger se cagousser contre lui, désolé de voir son garçon si triste. Même le Robot, qui l'avait suivit jusqu'ici, avait posé sa pince contre son épaule, comme un signe de soutien vu chez les autres humains.

Même si ca lui faisait plaisir, ca le rendait plus triste encore. Entouré de son raton laveur et de son robot, Varian se sentit très seul…

Seul, entouré de ses proches… Varian voulait vraiment pleurer.  
Pleurer pour cette inconnue, pour son père, pour Rudiger…

Pleurer parce qu'il était incapable de prendre soin de quelqu'un, ou de ne pas le pousser vers la mort.

Si cet enfant était né plus fort, le couple aurait pu partir, et ne pas se faire rattraper par ces brigands. Si il n'était pas né, ils ne se seraient jamais arrêter.  
S'il n'avait pas vécus, son père serait encore en vie. Sa mère aussi…

Finalement, la forêt, son cerveau…

Tous avaient raison. Il n'apportait que la mort avec lui…  
Une malédiction qu'il diffusait autour de lui, comme une fleur diffuse son poison.  
Varian se mit doucement à sangloter, puis une main humaine se posa sur son épaule.  
Sursautant, il fut face à Arma, qui lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-J'étais venu voir mon Eric… Mais j'imaginais bien te retrouver ici.

Varian s'essuya rapidement ses yeux, confus d'avoir été aperçu dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Arma lui tapota l'épaule.

-Tu n'as pas a avoir honte. C'est toujours triste la mort de quelqu'un… Tu es un jeune homme sensible, et compatissant. J'ai vu ça tout de suite, même si tu tentes de te cacher derrière ton savoir et ce golem de métal.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous le pensez. J'en suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

-Une étoile voit rarement son propre éclat, comme les gens comprennent rarement leurs qualités… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mon garçon, mais je pense que tu t'en sors bien.

-Merci…

-Sinon, je me souviens le nom de l'enfant ! Ca m'est revenu d'un coup, mais en même temps c'était assez atypique.

Varian se tourna vers la vielle libraire. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, quelqu'un l'apella.

-VARIAN !

Se tournant vers l'appel, il vit Lance arriver vers lui, heureux de l'avoir retrouver.

-Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais au cimetière ?

-J'accompagnais Arma, on discutait.

-Ah… Euh… D'accord. Nous partons demain midi. Raiponce nous a octroyé une grasse matinée en plus ! Ne rentre pas trop tard !

Là dessus, Lance repartis. Ils avaient du encore être inquiet de ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il n'était pas surveillé. Soufflant un peu, il se tourna vers la vielle femme qui le regardait comme si un fantôme se tenait devant elle, confirmant plus fortement les théories de Varian sur l'identité de l'inconnue.

Arma lui prit la main, la touchant comme si un miracle était présent.

-La peau pâle, les yeux bleus d'un ciel d'été… Des cheveux noirs… La faculté de lire cette écriture… Comment n'ai je pas put comprendre plus tôt.

-Je suppose que l'enfant se prénommait Varian…

-Et ton père…

-Quirin. Mon père s'appelait Quirin.

-Quirin, mais bien sur Quirin… Mais alors, tu es là pour…

-Je ne savais rien sur ce village… Ni sur ma mère. Je ne sais que ce que vous avez pus me dire. Rien d'autre.

-Oh… Oh mon garçon. Je suis tellement désolée…

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. A présent, je suis sur que cette femme était bien ma mère.

Jetant un regard à la tombe, les yeux de Arma se posèrent sur le bouquet de pensées.

-Dire qu'elle était ma mère, et que je ne sais rien d'elle.

Arma regarda le jeune garçon qui fixait le vide, l'amertume et la culpabilité lui labourant l'estomac. Puis attrapant son épaule, Arma, lui confia dans un murmure.

-Il est vrai que j'ai eut du mal a retrouvé son prénom, mais je me souviens parfaitement de son regard. Dés qu'elle posait les yeux sur toi, elle était envahis d'une paix, d'un bonheur qu'on ne pourra jamais lui enlevé. Elle t'aimait Varian. Et elle t'a aimer jusqu'au bout.

Varian pleura encore un peu…  
Peut être par déception, peut être par égoïsme.  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir se souvenir de cet amour et de lui retourner…  
Mais il ne lui restait à présent qu'un léger parfum de tilleul et une main sèche mais ferme contre son épaule.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lance fut rassuré de voir Varian dormir dans sa chambre.

Encore une fois, le brun n'était pas rentré manger, se glissant dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais cette fois, ils avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille.

Chose que Lance avait fortement recommander.

Si il avait été si mal à l'aise quand il avait revu Varian, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans un cimetière, mais bien a cause de ses yeux gonflés, bouffis par le chagrin devant une tombe.  
Il ne savait qui cela avait été, mais ca avait touché Varian qui avait éclaté en sanglot.

Le brun avait besoin d'être un peu seul, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Et même le lendemain, Lance vit encore une trace de ses yeux rouges…  
La mine un peu basse, Varian descendit le matin, n'ayant pas forcément très bien dormi.

Seul Lance et Eugène étaient tombés du lit et restés dans le petit salon, à boire du café et manger quelques gâteaux.

Varian, les bras agrippant Rudiger comme une bouée, alla lui même faire un café pour s'affaler dans un fauteuil. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, le sommeil le fuyant comme la peste…  
Ou lui donnant seulement des cauchemars abominables.

Jetant un œil aux deux adultes, Varian se redressa.  
Demandant du bout des lèvres pourquoi il avait été décider de décaler le départ au midi.  
Raiponce sortit alors de la cuisine, fraiche et parfaitement réveillée pour regarder Varian de toute sa hauteur, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Parce que le groupe a besoin de sommeil ! C'est pourquoi, je préfère que nous partions ce midi, que tout le monde puisse se reposer. Ca ne te dérange pas, hein ? Varian ?

Si Eugène et Lance sentit comme une note de défis étrange dans la voix de Raiponce, se ne fut pas le cas de Varian, il avait d'autre chose a penser.  
Haussant simplement des épaules, il reposa sa tasse pour se lever, accordant seulement un contact fatigué à la princesse.

-Non, ca ne me dérange pas. Reposez vous.

Puis sortant de la pièce, Varian alla dehors.  
Il aura au moins de temps de faire ses au-revoir d'une façon plus poli que la simple disparition.  
En quelques minutes, il fut de nouveau sur la tombe, regardant les fleurs misent hier qui avait déjà fanées, laissant leurs pétales sur le sol boueux…

Oui, fleurir les tombes n'étaient pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il jeta un regard vers la forêt quand une idée lui vint. Il partit vers les bois, sachant qu'il pourrait enfin trouver ce qu'il voulait.

Cassandra revint vers l'auberge, les chevaux avaient été nourris, la charrette prête au départ. Il suffisait juste d'attendre le réveil de tout le monde.

Elle fut cependant surprise de voir une grande partie de la troupe déjà levée et en train de parler de manière forte et quelque peu houleuse.

-Bon sang, Raiponce, je sais que tu veux montrer à Varian que tu es forte, mais ce n'est pas la bonne manière ! Ce n'est pas en le mettant au défi que tu vas faire quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'est te ridiculiser, ca ne va rien changer.

-Je ne l'ai pas défié !

-Ce que tu lui as dit le laissait croire pourtant.

-Heuu… Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde est debout, vous ne vouliez pas dormir longtemps ce matin ? On suit les horaires de Varian finalement ?

-Non, nous partons toujours à Midi. Varian est parti et reviendra bientôt.

La tension étant grande dans l'air, Cassandra ne préféra pas s'en mêler pour l'instant, Raiponce étant étrangement énervée en ce moment. Elle donna donc juste les informations du prochain départ et du bien-être de Fidela et de Maximus.

Repartant dans la ville, elle fut cependant soulagée de savoir que Varian était bien rentré durant la nuit. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien put faire ?  
L'interrogatoire avec la libraire avait prit tant de temps ?

Non, vu que Raiponce et Eugène ne l'avait pas vu…

Il était peut être à l'hôtel de ville qui sait.  
Marchant dans les rues, elle retrouva le Robot, bien plus visible que son maitre de taille moins impressionnante.  
Il était immobile, à l'entrée du cimetière.

Qu'est ce que Varian foutait dans un cimetière ? Pénétrant dans cette aire de champs réservée aux habitants décédés, elle parcourue les petits sentiers entre les tombes…

Puis elle reconnu la silhouette de l'alchimiste, à genoux devant une tombe, ses mains dans la terre… Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?

Se relevant, il s'essuya les mains sur ses genoux, y mettant un peu de boue.

-Voilà… C'est fait.

Cassandra, curieuse et inquiète de ce qu'avait put faire le brun, allongea le cou pour voir ce qu'il cachait. Rassurée, elle ne vit qu'une plante fraichement plantée dans la terre de la tombe.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à planter des fleurs sur la tombe des gens ?  
C'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Peut être de son ancien village.

S'agenouillant face à la tombe, Varian glissa délicatement les doigts contre les pétales rouges des fleurs.

-Ce sont des Kalanchoés… Oui, je sais, il y a plus beaux comme plantes. Mais ce sont des fleurs qui fleurissent toutes l'années, et qui ne demande pas beaucoup d'entretient… Histoire que tu ais un peu de couleur tout de même… Même si je ne suis pas là.

Varian se releva, invitant Rudiger, resté à l'écart, de monter sur son épaule.

-Il est temps que j'y aille… Et je crois bien que c'est un adieu…

Puis il déposa autre chose sur la tombe avant de se tourner vers Rudiger, forçant Cassandra a se cacher derrière une pierre tombale.

-Partons Rudiger, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Mais avant, allons dire adieu à Arma.

Partant du cimetière, Cassandra attendit quelques minutes pour enfin aller regarder la tombe.  
Une tombe simple, un marquage en bois avec un nom graver dessus.  
Nhan.  
Mais c'était qui Nhan ?

Regardant au pied de la tombe, Cassandra vit les objets qu'avait déposer Varian.  
Un jouet en bois. Un cheval.

Plus Cassandra essayait de comprendre, moins tout cela avait du sens.  
Bon, elle avait comprit pourquoi les yeux de Varin était rouge, mais c'était tout.  
En tout cas, Nhan avait dû être importante pour Varian. Assez pour qu'il pleure sa perte, aussi lointaine soit elle…

En soit, Nan n'avait pas d'importance pour la garde.

Ce qui était important, c'était que Varian était bouleversé, mais comme pour ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, il avait pleuré loin des autres, ravalant ses émotions pour ne laisser qu'un visage froid et fatigué.  
Elle devait lui parler.

Pour au moins lui dire qu'elle serait une oreille attentive en cas de besoin. Ce n'était pas la mieux placée, ni la plus compatissante du groupe, mais elle semblait être la seule à voir la tristesse de l'alchimiste et a s'en inquiéter.

Cassandra parti du cimetière sans voir qu'une autre personne y était, à les observer.  
Adira sorti du bois, se posant contre un arbre alors que son corps s'emplissait d'une allégresse.

Enfin…  
Enfin, elle l'avait retrouvé.

Se rendant devant la tombe de cette chère Nhan, Adira empoigna le jouet de bois, un sourire mauvais au visage.

-Oh Nan… Si tu savais à quel point ton fils est devenu quelqu'un de bien et d'intelligent. Quirin l'a  
bien élevé. Il est assez fort pour prendre les rennes, et assez détruit pour se laisser séduire. Je te dois vraiment tout. Déjà pour l'avoir mis au monde, mais surtout, pour ne plus être là pour le protéger.

Lâchant le jouet qui alla s'écraser sur les fleurs, Adira leva les yeux vers l'astre nouveau.

-Si vous avez pu vous en échapper, ce ne sera pas son cas, je peux te l'assurer. Dit toi que c'est le destin.

Dés le départ, Adira avait remarqué Varian. Déjà par son courage de venir la voir alors qu'il était en pleine forêt. Après pour ses connaissances, face aux pierres noires.  
Puis à son intelligence, son endurance, son ironie…

De bien des façons, Varian était sorti du lot aux yeux d'Adira, son golem la poussant à respirer, l'euphorie entrant dans ces poumons.

Son sourire devint un sourire de joie.

Son royaume avait une chance. Une chance bien plus grande.  
Le fils du traitre était en sa possession et il faisait route vers le royaume sombre.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde. Déjà, félicitation d'avoir digéré ce pavé…  
Je crois que les chapitres suivants sont tout aussi long… Je sais.  
Bref, vous me direz que je suis assez dure avec les personnages, surtout avec Raiponce.  
Bref, a plus pour la suite !**


	9. L'incident

**Hello a tous ceux qui ont le courage de lire cette chose.  
Voila la suite de cette histoire... Je galère un peu pour les corrections  
Mais concernant l'écriture même,je commence a voir la fin approcher.**

**Puisse le temps nous être favorable...  
Bonne lecture pour ceux qui n'ont pas quittés l'estrade ! **

Chapitre 9 : Accident

Le groupe avait reprit sa route dans un silence presque totale.  
Eugène et Raiponce semblant être fâchés, même s'il semblait que ce soit plus la princesse qui boudait le brun.

Lance restait en arrière, tout comme Hook Foot et Shorty. Cassandra, elle surveillait Varian, mais aussi Adira qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter le jeune Alchimiste, le couvant du regard.

Ce dernier était étrangement silencieux… Les yeux dans le vague, le brun travaillait encore sur les textes qu'ils avaient trouvés.  
Il fuyait tout contact avec les autres, s'isolant un peu pour digérer la perte qu'il avait vécus.

Pour l'instant ni Lance, ni Cassandra n'avait osé lui poser la question, mais d'autre faisait aussi leur apparition.  
Varian avait déjà ramené des objets trouvés, gagné ou peut être voler…

Personne ne lui posait la question, et il n'en faisait pas l'annonce. Il avait survécus en trouvant de la nourriture un peu partout. Puis il avait ramené un arc, un beau soir, disant simplement qu'on le lui avait offert.

Et Aujourd'hui, il avait un bout tapisserie avec lui. Il avait juste dit qu'il l'avait trouvé mais peu du groupe n'était dupe. A moitié brûlée, étrangement décoré, ils n'arrivaient pas à voir l'intérêt d'un tel objet, mais bon…  
Le jeune alchimiste avait toujours fait de choses étranges à leurs yeux…

Et il devait avoir ses raisons.

Varian ne s'encombrait jamais d'objets inutiles. Ou même de personne.  
C'est pourquoi il semblait tellement prompt à noyer Shorty dans un marécage. Il le trouvait stupide, bruyant et inutile. Même les tâches les plus simples, ce vieil alcoolo était incapable de les faire.

Et non, ce n'était pas du tout de la rancune à cause de ce qui s'était passé à l'exposition des sciences.  
Sincèrement, ca avait été une des meilleures journées de sa vie.

Que ce gnome incontinent soit présent ou non, ca ne changeait rien.  
Puis suite à ce qui s'était passé, Varian avait vu cette journée avec un œil amer. Mais on ne pouvait changer les actes déjà accomplis.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Tout comme il ne pouvait faire revenir sa mère a la vie, il pouvait cependant découvrir le pourquoi de sa fuite, hors du pays sombre, et trouver une solution pour son père.

Le froid présent dans le groupe était généré autant par le silence de Varian que celui de Raiponce, toujours aussi furieuse. Cette hargne avait rampée dans son estomac, lui faisant mal, et cette douleur la rendait plus agressive encore.

Elle même ne se reconnaissait pas.

Elle n'était pas comme ça d'habitude mais ce voyage l'épuisait, le doute la fatiguait…  
Et Varian usait ses nerfs juste par sa présence. Le pire était qu'il ne disait rien.  
Il n'avait même plus cette rage, cette froideur envers elle. Il semblait la voir comme un élément du décor, rien d'autre.

Même le satyre faisait au moins sortir du brun un profond soupir de dépit une fois par semaine.  
Mais surtout ce qui dérangeait Raiponce était qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait pour se sentir mieux.

Que voulait elle ? Réussir cette quête ? Bien sur.  
Que tout le monde aille bien ? Aussi, même si Varian pouvait se faire manger par un ours, elle s'en ficherait.  
Que Varian disparaisse ? OUI ! Qu'il ne l'ignore comme maintenant ? NON !

Elle voulait de l'attention, elle voulait que l'alchimiste se confonde en excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Elle voulait qu'il recherche son amitié pour qu'elle puisse lui dire non, et le faire réfléchir sur son comportement.

Même dans ses pensées, une toute petite Raiponce lui murmurait que ce n'était pas bien.  
Ce n'était pas elle, cette princesse mauvaise et cruelle.

Qu'elle laisse la haine à Varian, qu'elle reste la princesse parfaite.  
Mais pourquoi elle devait se montrer parfaite, irréprochable, sans rage ?  
Elle était seulement une princesse, pas une surhumaine !

Ses pensées la poussant toujours un peu plus loin dans sa morosité qui semblait contaminer Eugène, dont la mine de chien battu commençait à marquer des plis de son visage.  
Mais la morosité de la scène s'envola rapidement quand ils tombèrent sur un ravin gigantesque, le fond invisible dans l'obscurité des profondeurs de la terre.

Et pour seul moyen de traverser, un pont de singe large de 5 mètres a 100 mètre sur leur gauche. Arrivé devant le dit pont, Eugène prit la parole pour la première fois depuis des heures.

-Heuu… Vous êtes sur de vouloir passé dessus ?

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix… Grogna Cassandra.

Varian releva la tête de son carnet et fixa le gouffre sans fond devant eux. Puis se glissant en bas de son golem, il arriva sur le bord et regarda à droite et à gauche.

-De vue, on ne voit aucun autre moyen. Howl a fait un repérage ?

-Oui. Heureusement que tu as trouvé une carte de la région.

-Hmm…

Varian ne sortait plus beaucoup de son mutisme, même si ses joues prirent un peu de couleurs sous le compliment.  
Se reprenant vite, toute la troupe arriva face au pont qui n'inspirait aucune confiance.

Regardant l'état des poteaux de bois qui maintenait les cordes quelques peu vieillis, Cassandra se tourna vers Raiponce.

-Raiponce. A ton avis, qu'est ce que l'on devrait faire ? Traverser ensemble ?

Raiponce toujours dans ces pensées sombres qui lui plombaient le morale, répondit seulement qu'elle ne savait pas.

Cassandra retint un soupir de dépit. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui se passait avec elle ?  
Plus le temps passait, plus Raiponce devenait énervante, irrité par le voyage.  
Elle devrait lui parler a elle aussi.

Se tournant vers Varian, en recherche de réponse, ce dernier se plaça a ses cotés, regardant fixement l'autre rive du gouffre.

-Nous devrions passer par petit groupe. Quelqu'un passera seul, une corde autour de la taille, au cas ou le pont cède. S'il soutient une personne, il pourra supporter nos passages à tour de rôle. Puis quand elle sera arrivé de l'autre coté, elle noueras la corde à un arbre. Ca pourrait nous servir de câble de soutient. Et si le pont lâche, ca pourra toujours nous sauver la vie. Après, il faut que nous ayons une corde assez longue.

Raiponce se raidit. Bon sang, son silence avait permit à Varian de prendre plus de place encore.  
Ses ongles se plantant dans ses paumes, Raiponce vit Varian, regardant devant lui.  
Droit, fier, un port royal, ses yeux clairs, lucides.

Même sur elle, son charme venimeux commençait à fonctionner.  
Elle irait presque jusqu'à penser qu'il guidait efficacement leur groupe. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de s'aveugler, de rester sur la défensive.

Il fallait qu'elle se réaffirme, qu'elle écrase Varian sous son autorité pour qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il n'avait pas les autres sous sa botte. Il n'était rien sans eux !  
Il était temps qu'il s'en rappelle.

Hook arriva vers eux, une des cordes qu'ils avaient achetées au cas ou dans un des précédents villages. Varian et Cassandra mesurèrent à l'œil la longueur du gouffre et de la corde. Ca pouvait le faire.

-Qui y va le premier ?

-Moi !

Tous se tournèrent vers Raiponce, étonné de cette soudaine énergie. Enfin, elle redevenait elle même. Bon, pas au bon moment, mais c'était un début.  
Cassandra lui fit signe de se stopper, l'air grave.

-Non, Raiponce, c'est trop dangereux. J'irais.

Prenant déjà la corde des mains de Varian pour la nouée autour de sa taille, ce dernier alla avec Adira pour l'accrocher a un arbre.

Puis vint la traversée.

Malgré l'attache autour d'elle, la jeune garde n'était pas rassurée.  
A chaque pas, des balancements se faisaient sentir, ses mains s'accrochant à la corde à moitié rongée par le vent et la pluie.

Doucement, la brune arriva a la moitié du pont, ou les mouvements balanciers se firent plus virulents, les planches grognant au moindre mouvement.  
De nombreuses fois, Cassandra eut peur que tout cède, mais la corde autour de sa taille l'aidait à garder un peu plus son calme et à continuer son parcours.

Puis enfin, elle arriva de l'autre coté.

Jamais elle n'avouera que ses jambes étaient un peu flageolantes à l'arrivée, et qu'elle eut du mal a courir vers un autre arbre pour attacher l'autre bout de corde, tendant celle ci entre les deux bords du gouffre.  
La passerelle ayant tenue, et la corde étant attachée, les groupes furent faits.

Raiponce, Eugène et Lance passerait ensemble.  
Si le pont supporterait leurs poids à eux trois, alors Adira, Hook et Shorty passerait avec Fidela. Puis après Maximus passerait avec la charrette. Et pour finir, Varian passerait en dernier.

Le but était que tout le monde passe le gouffre avec un maximum de sécurité. Celui qui encourait le plus de risque était Maximus.  
Lier à la charrette, il ne pouvait rester accroché à la corde sans que celle ci ne cède.  
L'alchimiste avait alors proposé de mettre avec lui Pascal et Rudiger.

Tous deux pourraient détacher Maximus en cas échéant.

Adira avait voulu rester avec Varian, mais celui ci rejeta poliment l'offre.  
Il était le plus léger du groupe, il était logique qu'il passe en dernier quand le pont aurait déjà fait passer tout le monde.

En soit il ne risquait pas grand chose.

Le premier groupe passa facilement, même si chaque courant d'air donnait des airs de fin du monde. Le second eut plus de mal. Deux planches craquèrent funèbrement sous leurs poids, la voix de shoorty donnant envie de lâcher du leste dans le gouffre à toute personne à moins de 1 kilomètre de lui…

Puis Maximus, Pascal et Rudiger avança.

Les craquements se firent en concert, certaines planches tombant dans l'abysse infini de la terre…  
Il eut même une angoisse quand tous crurent que la roue resterait coincée…  
Mais la charrette et la compagnie a quatre pattes s'en sorti avec Brio.

Varian avança à son tour sur le pont, après avoir ordonné a son Robot d'effectuer un saut après son arrivée sur la terre ferme.  
Il ne faudrait pas que la masse du robot face des vibrassions qui détruirait le peu qu'il restait de ce pont.

Marchant doucement, il était de la moitié du chemin quand quelque chose lâcha. Quelque chose que personne n'avait surveillé.

Les poteaux.

L'un du coté Nord s'envola, se brisant en deux. Celui du coté sud suivit le mouvement, mettant à la verticale les planches où était les pieds de Varian.  
Celui ci n'arriva pas a accrocher la corde à temps et n'attrapa que celle qui liait les planches, pendouillant dans le vide, avec une seule de ses mains accrochée à son moyen de survie.

Haletant, il n'eut pas le temps de remonter que la corde explosa une multitude d'écharde, le faisant tomber pendant quelques secondes. Secondes où il perdit la corde, ses phalanges ne faisant que l'effleurer.

Arrivant à s'accrocher au dernier moment, la peau de ses bras fut brulée, arrachée par le frottement violent. Il avait mal, il avait hurler, ses yeux étaient humides, mais il était en vie.

Recroquevillé sur le bout de corde qu'il avait contre lui, Varian resta un moment sans bouger, sans respirer. Chaque mouvement pouvait casser le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait.

Cassandra et Adira s'étaient jetées sur le bord du gouffre, les yeux cherchant Varian. Elles furent soulagées et terrifiées de le voir accroché à la corde meurtri du pont.

-VARIAN ! Varian, est ce que ça va ?!

-Je suis en vie… C'est pas mal…

La voix du brun n'avait été qu'un murmure, la peur lui tiraillant les entrailles.  
Adira fixa la corde sur laquelle Varian était. De leurs coté, ils ne pouvaient pas le tirer.

-Varian, est ce que tu peut remonter la corde. Si tu arrives a t'accrocher a la seconde, on pourra te tirer jusqu'ici.

-Je… Je vais essayer.

Lentement, Varian se mit à remonter la corde, ses dents entamant sa lèvre inférieure.  
Pourquoi il arrivait toujours à se mettre dans ce genre de pétrin.  
Ses bras lui tiraient, ses jambes lui semblaient impossibles à bouger, tout son corps le suppliait de ne pas remuer, mais il continua lentement son ascension.

Alors qu'il avait déjà remonter 1 mètres sous les encouragements du groupe, principalement Eugène et Lance, plusieurs planches se brisèrent à nouveau, allongeant la corde et l'éloignant un peu plus de la rive Nord ou le groupe était muet de terreur.

Glissant de nouveau, ses jambes et son tronc passèrent dans le vide.  
Il n'avait qu'une main. Que sa main droite qui tenait la corde. Le bout de celle ci à cinq centimètres de sa paume.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir.  
Si son Robot faisait un pas, la vibration du sol enlèverait les deux derniers poteaux…  
Si il essayait de le tirer, ces pinces couperaient la corde… Le groupe n'avait plus de corde, et rien pour le lui lancer…

Il allait mourir ici.

C'était peut être vraiment le destin de sa famille. Mourir seul, dans un lieu perdu, où tout était oublié, jusqu'à notre propre existence.  
Varian ravala un petit ricanement.  
Au moins, avec lui, la malédiction se stoppait. Il sera la dernière victime de celle ci.

Personne ne pouvait le sauver. Sauf lui même.

Varian eut soudainement un plan.  
Un plan taré, qui avait peu de chance de fonctionner, mais face à la panique qu'il sentait chez le groupe, ce n'était pas eux qui allaient le sauver.

Alors que Varian se retrouvait suspendu au dessus du vide, le groupe ne savait que faire.  
Adira attrapa Raiponce par ces épaules.

-Princesse, lancez lui vos cheveux !

-Oui, mais comment, il est bien trop loin pour l'atteindre !

-Je sais ! C'est une personne qui va combler la distance ! Si je me met au bout de ta chevelure, je pourrais toujours l'attraper…

-Mais Raiponce n'arrivera jamais à porter vos deux poids.

-Pas si vous l'aidez à le soutenir !

Un Craquement se fit entendre, coupant le plan qui commençait à voir le jour.  
Tous se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Déjà, le Robot était paniqué mais n'osait pas faire un seul geste.

Puis, descendant le regard, ils virent la corde bouger dans tout les sens.

Varian, l'épée de son père à la main, sa sacoche dans le dos, était en train de se balancer au bout de la corde, rejetant ses jambes en avant pour faire balancier.

-Varian ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Arrête, la corde va lâcher !

Mais ce dernier, le visage déterminé, se balança de plus belle. Sa main serrant son épée de toutes ses forces, Varian resta le regard fixe.

Puis un craquement, La corde fuit les dernier nœud, coulisse pour être happée par la gravité. Le pont s'écroule dans un nuage de poussière et de moisissure.

Et de ce nuage sort Varian, tranchant le nuage en deux, volant tel un héro de conte, l'épée en main et l'œil confiant.  
L'épée levée, la lame au dessus de sa tête, il attaque la falaise.  
Il fend la terre en deux, son arme plantée, ses pieds s'accrochant à terre.  
Il glisse le long du gouffre dans un nuage de poussière. Puis la terre ne se coupe plus.

Varian soupire. Il est encré à la terre, il et plus en sécurité que au bout de la corde, mais pas beaucoup plus.  
Il relève la tête, les bras toujours fortement accrochés à sa lame.

-Maintenant, vous pouvez me lancer la chevelure de la princesse.

Le groupe resta un moment silencieux et amorphe. Déjà, ils devaient retrouver leurs respirations. Puis enfin, Raiponce s'approcha de la falaise, alors que Cassandra se promettait de tuer Varian pour la frayeur qui lui avait faite.

Alors que l'histoire allait bien se terminé, un autre élément vint perturber cette happy end.

Le Robot.

Si au départ, il ne pouvait pas aider son maitre, c'était à cause de l'ordre qu'il lui avait imposé. Mais maintenant, son garçon était sur la terre ferme et il était toujours en danger. Le Robot plia à peine les genoux que le fragile équilibre de la falaise commença à s'effriter.

-RAIPONCE VITE !

Adira attrapa les cheveux de Raiponce, les noua autour de son poignet et sauta.

Mais la réaction fut trop lente, la terre cédant, la lame sortant de son piège pour laisser Varian tomber dans les abysses, le laissant que la main de la guerrière effleurer celle de l'alchimiste.

Le hurlement fut terrible. Autant celui de Varian que celui d'Adira.

Cassandra, elle, resta silencieuse. Puis quand le cri se stoppa, elle tomba simplement à genoux alors que Lance appelait le brun dans l'espoir stupide d'avoir une réponse.

\- VARIAN !

Comme ils l'avaient déjà tous deviné, seul le silence leur répondit. Lance resta tout de même sur ses positions.

-VARIAN ! REPONDS ! Si… Si tu peux pas parler ou crier, fait du bruit ! Varian ?

-On l'a perdu.

Les mots de Cassandra tombèrent comme du plomb dans l'atmosphère, étouffant toute personne. Pour l'instant personne ne pleurait, toujours sous le choc.  
Tout était allé si vite…

Adira retenait ses larmes de rage. Elle était si proche. Si proche.  
De sauver son pays, d'arrêter tout ça…

Il fallait seulement en ramener un… Un seul… Et elle avait échoué.

Son poing atterrit violemment sur la parois alors qu'un cri de rage se propulsait loin de sa bouche. C'était étrange, que cette femme guerrière si froide, et détachée de tout, hurle pour un enfant inconnu.  
Mais il aurait put être tellement plus.  
Il aurait peut être mis fin a tout ce cirque, a cette blague cosmique qui avait ramper sur cette terre depuis tant d'année.

Mais a présent, le jeune garçon était tomber, lui et tous les espoirs qu'il y avait en lui. Remontant le gouffre, elle arriva sur le plateau de la falaise où tout le groupe était resté muet, le regard vitreux dans une recherche d'une explication.

Non, Varian n'avait pas put tomber dans ces abysses. Non, il ne venait pas de mourir.

Non, son corps n'était pas en bas, désarticulé par la chute comme un pantin sans fil.

Non, un enfant ne venait pas de mourir.

Lance tomba a assit, le regard vers l'horizon, n'osant même pas baisser les yeux. Eugène avait prit dans ses bras Raiponce qui lui caressait les cheveux. Le brun était en morceaux…

Adira était folle de rage, serrant les poings alors que Cassandra était resté à regarder le fond du gouffre. Shorty ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et Hook se sentait de trop, sentant la tristesse gangréner peu à peu tout ce qui les entourait.

A coté, Pascal, Fidella et Maximus tentaient de consoler Rudiger qui ne semblait pas pouvoir comprendre la situation, trop sidéré par la surprise et le chagrin.  
Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille lui même retrouver Varian.

Il pourrait descendre et le ramener lui !  
Mais c'était sans compter sur les autres pour l'arrêter dans sa quête insensée.

Puis dans un silence de plomb, le robot vint les voir, les yeux lumineux cherchant partout son maitre, son garçon.  
Ou pouvait il être ?

Cassandra se leva soudainement dés qu'elle entendit le métal rouillé de l'automate. Se jetant sur la source de leurs malheurs, la brune frappa de ses poings la carcasse du robot, hurlant sa rage.

-Comment… Comment as tu put faire ça ! Tu as tué ton propre maitre !

Le robot resta un moment à regarder la garde, ne rechignant à aucun de ses coups, ni a ses propos. De quoi parlait elle ? Ou était son garçon ?

Regardant a gauche et a droite, l'automate fut triste de ne pas voir la chevelure noire de Varian. Regardant de nouveau Cassandra, le robot questionna les autres du regard.  
Le groupe était étrangement mis, en silence et en tas, tout en ne se croisant pas le regard. Ensemble et isolé…

Finalement, il vit le gouffre et se pencha.  
Tient, son garçon n'était pas là non plus… Mais, ou pouvait il être a la fin !

-Il est… Tomber.

C'était Raiponce qui avait répondu, voyant que le reste du groupe était sous le choc, les empêchant de parler et de penser a la suite des évènements. Chose étrange, normalement, c'était Cassandra qui avait ce rôle.

Mais elle s'était rapprocher de Varian ses derniers jours, il était normal qu'elle soit bien plus secouée par l'incident.  
Puis elle avait déjà eut ce contact avec l'automate. Elle savait qu'il la comprenait.

Ce dernier alla de nouveau vers le gouffre. Son maitre était tombé en bas.  
Cassandra revint à la charge contre le robot, la seule à oser hurler sur cette machine de guerre, et qui préférait laisser parler sa colère que ses larmes.  
-Est ce que tu comprends ! Il est mort !

Le robot fit abstraction de se qui disait Cassandra et se pencha un peu plus.  
Si son garçon était tombé, il suffisait de descendre.

Sans en avertir quiconque, l'automate sauta dans le gouffre, ses pinces se plantant dans la roche pour freiner sa descente. Il ne fallait pas non plus blesser son concepteur et se laissant tomber complétement.

Lentement, les bruits de l'automate se firent de plus en plus distant quand Raiponce releva Cassandra.

-Ca ne sert a rien de rester a pleurer ici… Etablissons un camp pour cette nuit… Nous verrons bien quoi faire demain.

Tous suivirent Raiponce, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. 

* * *

Le camp fut vite monté, mais tous les agissements étaient étrangement mécaniques, vides.

Eugène s'était assis au coté de Lance, tout deux se réconfortant dans un silence intense.  
Hook lui, tenait Shoorty qui, interloqué par cette ambiance d'enterrement, avait voulu faire le bouffon pour dérider la foule.  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pas maintenant.

Cassandra était parti plus loin, détruire des arbres, cogner des pierres ou trouver d'autres défouloirs.  
Adira était rester assise, les yeux fixant son épée avec dureté.  
Retour au plan B… Pas celui qu'elle préférait.  
Mais si s'était pour le bien du royaume, elle était prête à le faire.

Raiponce, elle, tentait de faire tout le reste, se plongeant dans le travail pour ne pas penser à ce cri déchirant.

Dire qu'elle l'avait jalousée ce matin. Il était à présent bien loin d'être chanceux.  
Finalement, Cassandra revint, après avoir détruit moult choses, et personnes n'osa dire quoi que ce soit sur ses yeux un peu rouges.

Chacun eut son diner mais la plus part restèrent intouchés. Eugène restant comme figé dans le choc.

-Comment… Comment ça a pu arriver… Il était juste à quelques mètres… Si seulement, il n'avait pas sauter, peut être que…

-Eugène. Ce n'est ni de notre faute, ni de la sienne. Le pont a lâché, et il est tombé. Personne ne pouvait le sauver. Ni lui, ni nous.

Cette annonce fut accueillie par un silence intense, tout le monde se hurlant leur culpabilité. Ils n'auraient jamais dû accepter que Varian parte en dernier.  
Ils n'auraient jamais dû le laisser seul, ils n'auraient… Ils n'auraient…

Ils auraient dû le sauver plus vite.

Cette nuit, aucun ne parla, le fantôme de Varian commençant a naitre entre eux.  
Et si l'espoir jaillissait de le revoir revenir vers eux, ayant survécus a cette chute par un autre miracle de l'alchimie, la réalité revenait les frapper d'un coup violent au visage.

Personne ne pouvait survivre à cette chute. Il avait entendu son cri, son arrêt brutal…  
Et quand l'idée de descendre le long de la falaise s'insinuait dans leurs esprits, la terreur de trouver le corps sans vie de l'alchimiste les stoppait de suite.

Personne ne savait comment ils réagiraient face à ça.  
Un corps inerte, brisé par la pierre…

Alors ils enterraient cette idée très loin, très profondément…  
De toute façon, l'automate reviendrais non ?

Si Varian avait survécus, le Robot le ramènerait, non ? Il suffisait d'attendre alors…  
Mais c'était étrange que le Robot ne soit toujours pas là, lui qui pouvait bondir, courir plus rapidement qu'un cheval…

Pourquoi n'était il toujours pas là ?

Si personne ne parla, personne ne dormit non plus… Le lendemain, tous dans leurs torpeurs, ils attendirent.

Cassandra et Adira allèrent jusqu'au gouffre, voir si elles voyaient quelque chose qui leurs auraient échapper. Elles appelèrent Varian, le Robot… Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre cet abysse ? Jusqu'aux centre de la terre ?

Les journées suivantes passèrent vite et lentement, la plus part étant sortit de cet entre deux eaux mélodramatique.

Varian était mort, mais il fallait continuer.

Lentement, sans un mot, tous faisait leurs deuils.  
Raiponce ne tentait pas d'accélérer le processus, tous devaient digérer les évènements à leurs vitesses. Même si elle commençait à ne pouvoir cacher son impatience de partir.

Si les autres sentaient encore la présence de Varian parmi eux, Raiponce était hantée par ses rêves. Celui de la nuit dernière l'avait fait se réveiller en sueur, rattrapant du bout des lèvres un cri de terreur.

Elle s'était sentie perdue, dans un brouillard bleuté glacial. Elle sentait ses membres se geler petit à petit, alors que tout mouvement se faisait difficilement.  
Puis, elle avait entendu une respiration faible à son oreille. Elle avait tourné la tête, pour tomber sur une scène cauchemardesque.

Varian était là, les membres désarticulés, la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte alors qu'il tentait de respirer, encore en encore.  
Ses yeux étaient vides, morts. Elle avait à coté d'elle un corps a peine en vie, qui se battait pour le rester. Encore quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes de plus…  
Juste, un peu plus…

Sa respiration avait enflée, sa cage thoracique s'ouvrant dans l'espoir d'aspirer plus de vie, plus d'énergie… Puis sa bouche commença a formuler des sons.

-Tout va bien se passer… N'est ce pas ?

Ca avait été de trop pour Raiponce qui avait quitté ce cauchemar, les deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

Qu'importe où était Varian, il revenait la hanter, son esprit malveillant se jetant sur elle, la dévorant de l'intérieur. Et plus les jours passaient, plus les rêves étaient atroces.  
Varian était toujours plus amochés, toujours plus faible, mais sa bouche gardait son cynisme.  
_  
Tout est de ta faute._

Personne ne pouvait le sauver ! Tout était un incident.  
_  
Un incident qui arrive pile au bon moment, non ? Quel timing._

Non, elle n'y était pour rien !  
_  
C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas envoyé ta chevelure à temps ?_

Raiponce était sure et certaine.  
Si elle restait ici, ses cauchemars seront plus puissants, la haine de Varian la suivrait. Mais si son inconscient lui hurlait de fuir les abysses où l'alchimiste était tombé, sa conscience la rappelait à l'ordre.

Quelqu'un était mort.  
Varian avait disparus, et elle ne pensait qu'à le fuir ?  
Elle devrait pleurer avec les autres, elle devrait être en train de faire son deuil…

Mais le problème, c'est que pour elle, Varian était encore vivant.  
Dans son esprit, dans l'atmosphère, le brun était toujours là.

Mais plus son impatience se faisait sentir, plus la colère de Cassandra augmentait, croissait dans son estomac. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment fâché avec Raiponce, et ne pensait pas le faire pour quelqu'un comme Varian.

On lui aurait dit ça il y a quelques jours, elle aurait explosé de rire.  
Non, Raiponce était quelqu'un de bien contrairement à Varian.

Mais les jours précédents, elle avait peut être comprit ce qu'il lui avait dit des semaines plus tôt. Et ce qu'elle en comprenait lui faisait mal.  
Déjà, de voir Varian pleurer sur cette tombe l'avait quelque peu bousculée, puis le fait qu'il se cache pour faire ce deuil rapide.  
Pas le temps pour se reposer, pas le temps pour respirer.

La vie du brun était une course, une course pour la vie, la liberté, et parce que malgré tout, il se sentait perpétuellement en danger.  
Dehors, avec eux, il se sentait entouré d'ennemis potentiels qui pourraient se débarrasser de lui dés qu'ils en auront plus besoin.

Varian n'avait plus aucun espoir, plus aucun rêve.  
Il voulait seulement récupérer se qu'il avait un jour eut, ni plus ni moins.

Varian avait cessé de penser à l'avenir.  
A son avenir.  
Parce qu'il partait du principe qu'il n'en avait plus.

En soit, c'était une dépression assez profonde qu'il avait martelé de rage, car les cris font moins faible que les larmes.  
Cassandra pouvait en attesté.

Raiponce était en train de ranger tout ce qui trainait, encourageant les autres a se lever et a partir.  
La plus part se levèrent. Sauf Cassandra…

Et Eugène.

Le brun n'avait pas dit un mot depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, inquiétant tout le groupe. Même Lance avait commencé à faire son deuil, peut être mus par le désir de finir ce que l'alchimiste avait commencé…

Mais Eugène ne semblait pas avoir cette force.

Rudiger était en boule, entouré de Howl et Pascal qui tentaient de le forcer à se nourrir.  
Chose que le raton laveur avait dédaigné depuis l'incident.

Alors que le départ se faisait sentir. Eugène n'avait toujours pas bougé, tout comme Cassandra. Adira, elle, avait quitté le groupe tôt le matin et n'était pas revenue.  
Raiponce continuait d'encourager au départ, puis arriva prés d'Eugène.

-Il faut partir… Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps.

-Qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ?

La voix de Cassandra était sortie toute seule, froide, cassante.  
Raiponce avait levé les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, quelque peu surprise d'une telle rage.

-Ca fait déjà une semaine que nous sommes ici… Nous ne pouvons pas resté plus longtemps…

-Et pour aller ou ?

-Et bien, découvrir ce que les rochers noirs…

-Découvrir comment ? Varian n'est plus là, il était le seul à comprendre et à lire ces putains de hiéroglyphes ! Et puis pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça nous apportera ?Les rochers ne te répondent plus, ne grossissent plus ! Alors pourquoi y aller !

-Par ce que c'est notre devoir de…

-Notre devoirs ?! Notre devoir était de réussir cette quête sans dégâts ! Notre devoir était de pleurer nos morts. Notre devoir était de protéger les nôtres ! On a rien accompli de cela. Varian est mort !

-Et nous ne pouvons pas le ramener.

-Mais ca ne nous empêche pas de le pleurer un peu au moins ! Comment tu peux être aussi cruelle Raiponce ! C'est toi normalement la fille parfaite, douce et empathique ! Tu as vu quelqu'un mourir devant toi !

-Par ce que toi, tu l'as pleurer ?! Tu as surtout crié et tu t'es plaint de sa disparition comme d'un objet pratique ! « Oh, il y avait que Varian qui pouvait faire ça… »

La tirade de Raiponce fut stoppée par une gifle de Cassandra.

-Comment oses tu…

La tête sur le coté, la princesse vit son amie pour la première fois depuis des jours, loin de ce brouillard de terreur et de rêves hantés.

Cassandra avait un regard furieux, une bouche tordue par la culpabilité et la rage, ses lèvres portant la marque de coup de dents inquiètes.  
Ses yeux, pochés, épuisés démontraient des jours sans nuits, et ses prunelles dansaient dans l'humidité de son regard. Elle ravalait ses larmes par fierté, mais à chaque secondes elles semblaient prêtes a débordées.

Raiponce resta muette sous le choc, comprenant qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Cassandra eut un pas de recul, regardant sa paume, elle aussi perturber par son geste.  
Elle avait osé gifler Raiponce, son amie…  
Puis dans cet espace temps distendu, la voix d'Eugène les sorti de cette transe. Une voix que personne n'avait entendue depuis des jours.

-Il a dû avoir tellement peur.

Sa voix était rauque. Mais personne ne put dire si c'était a cause de son silence prolongé, ou bien a cause de sa tristesse qui embourbait sa gorge.

Son visage planté dans ses paumes, on ne pouvait voir que la bouche d'Eugène, se tordant de tristesse alors que le choc venait de finir son office.

-Il… Il a du avoir tellement mal… Être terrorisé en voyant qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aider… Je n'ai pas pu le sauver…

Un lourd sanglot fit vibrer tout le corps de brun, se réverbérant sur Lance.  
Il comprenait. Lui aussi avait vu Angry, ou Red, en Varian.  
Un enfant triste et en colère, perdu…

Il était juste plus dangereux, plus desespéré aussi…  
Ils auraient voulu le sauver… Comme ils auraient voulu qu'on les sauve.  
Lance lâcha se qu'il avait dans les bras et se mit à coté de son ami pour pleurer lui aussi en silence.

-J'ai tellement de regret…

-Je sais Eugène, on en a tous…

-Il savait… Il savait qu'il allait mourir…

La voix du brun n'était plus que des soubresauts, sa voix hachée par les sanglots douloureux qui pulsaient dans sa poitrine.

Pour Cassandra, se fut seulement deux grosses larmes qui coupèrent ses joues, toutes son énergie concentrée à respirer normalement.

Rudiger vint vers eux, affaiblis, pour se rouler en boule sur les genoux d'Eugéne, à la recherche de réconfort, ou pour en donner.

Tant de regrets se faisaient ressentir, trop pour tous les énumérer… Tous ses gestes manqués, ses mots maladroits, ses rages puériles…  
C'était trop tard maintenant.

Hors de ce cercle de deuil, les autres membres pleurèrent de voir tant de malheur chez leurs amis. Hook pleurait cette perte et le désespoir qui s'y dégageait.  
Shoorty pleurait par ce que les autres pleuraient, et que c'était désagréable et terrifiant à la fois.

Raiponce pleurait pour le groupe. Pour Eugéne, Cassandra, Lance, Hook et Shoorty. Mais même si elle le souhaitait, même pour leur plaire, la princesse n'arrivait pas à pleurer Varian.

Elle pourra toujours le faire en pensant à la tristesse de ces amis.

* * *

**... **


	10. Fantôme

**Hello ! Voici la suite de cette histoire !  
Dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise, ou vous fasses passer un bon moment ^^**

Chapitre 10 : Fantôme

Le voyage avait reprit. Si le silence était toujours présent, il était moins malsain, moins pesant. IL eut son lot d'excuses, d'explications et d'accolades…

La mécanique de groupe s'était reformée comme à l'époque et ils avaient continué.  
Mais on sentait bien la différence d'ambiance qui planait a présent sur eux.  
Et malgré les remontrances de Cassandra et quelques regards étonné sur sa personne, Raiponce retenait sa joie de ce départ, atténuant un peu les cauchemars, même s'ils étaient toujours là.

Egoïstement, son inconscient lui criait qu'enfin, elle allait à nouveau être le centre de l'attention. Qu'elle retrouvait enfin sa place sur le podium dont l'avait éclipsé Varian.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas parler en mal d'un mort, c'est pourquoi elle se taisait, aidant au mieux les autres tous en sentant sa poitrine allégé de ce poids.  
Elle s'occupait principalement d'Eugène, même si celui ci ce montra un peu froid avec elle durant les derniers jours, mais ils retrouvaient a nouveau leurs lien.

Tout redevenait normale.

Parfois l'ombre de l'alchimiste revenait parmi eux, jetant son regard sombre et glacé sur le groupe. Tout le monde était terrifié par Varian à présent.  
Ou plutôt ce qu'il était devenu.

La preuve que la mort était là, dehors, à n'importe quel moment. Et qu'elle pouvait vous faucher, même si vous étiez un enfant.

Mais Raiponce était confiante.

Elle chasserait cette ombre froide de ce groupe, envelopperait ses amis de son sourire et de sa chaleur. Elle les réchaufferait avec son amitié et sa douceur.  
Elle bannirait Varian, et son souvenir loin d'eux, pour qu'il ne puisse plus les blesser, ni elle ni les autres.

Mais elle savait que ça allait être difficile. Les racines étaient profondes et on ne pouvait effacer un tel souvenir rapidement. Elle avait proposé de se changer les idées, proposant de s'arrêter dans des petits villages pittoresques, par des aventures ou des histoires au coin du feu.

Les autres devaient voir cela comme sa manière de faire son deuil, en détournant l'attention, en ne pensant pas a ce qui s'était passé, en oubliant.

Si certains regardaient ses tentatives avec compassion, d'autres les ignoraient, furieux.

Lentement, le groupe s'était scindé en deux quand la lumière tombait. Sous la lueur de la lune, Varian revenait, inlassablement.  
Et ce, malgré la distance qu'ils avaient avec le gouffre a présent.

Eugène avait adopté Rudiger, se réconfortant mutuellement. S'occuper du vieux raton laveur était thérapeutique pour le brun, pensant au bien être de cet animal si particulier.

Si Varian le traitait comme un membre de sa famille, le sentiment était réciproque. L'alchimiste traitait Rudiger comme un grand frère un peu benêt mais tendre et amical. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas très fute fute, il était gentil et prévenant, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'adolescent.

Et pour l'animal, Varian était un petit chahuteur, bizarre et agité. Mais son petit à lui.  
Il devait prendre soin de lui quand ce dernier était incapable de savoir ce qui était bon pour lui, ou pire, quand il se faisait du mal.

C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à aider Pascal lors de la bataille au Vieux Corona.

Qu'aurait fait son garçon si la reine était morte ? S'il avait eut du sang sur les mains ?  
On le condamnerait a mort.

Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Quand ils avaient été conduit en prison, Rudiger avait été soulagé.  
Ils passeraient peut être quelques mois en prison, et alors ?  
C'était mieux que la pendaison.

Et ils les passeraient ensemble. Il amuserait, aiderait son garçon à traverser cette épreuve.

Mais il n'avait vu que plus tard que son garçon n'y survivrait pas. Varian aimait la liberté.  
Trop.

Sa colère ne disparaissait pas, le blessant, blessant les autres.  
Un jour ou l'autre il aurait fait une bêtise.  
C'est pourquoi, Rudiger fut d'accord pour l'aider à s'échapper.

Son garçon avait besoin de trouver un but. Et celui de sauver son père était parfait.  
Il voulait réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Et même si c'était à but uniquement personnel, Rudiger avait été heureux.  
Son garçon tentait de se reconstruire, même si c'était bancal, fait trop vite et pas très bien calculé…

Puis les évènements avaient défilés, ils avaient croisés le groupe de ses anciens ennemis.  
Rudiger en était terrifié et en même temps très heureux.

Peut être qu'être avec des gens pourrait aider son garçon ? Même si ils avaient été ennemis.  
Puis les liens s'étaient douloureusement et lentement fait, sous le regard toujours plus fier de Rudiger.

C'était dur, douloureux, et il était solitaire, mais il y arrivait. Puis des découvertes avaient rendu son garçon triste et perdu.  
Et même si remonter la pente était de plus en plus difficile, Rudiger continuait de l'aider.  
Il comprenait.

Varian était fatigué, triste et voulait arrêter.  
Mais arrêter maintenant équivaudrait a tout perdre. Alors pas de répit.  
Rudiger n'aurait jamais imaginé, pensé que tout s'arrêterait d'un coup. Et surtout qu'il verrait la mort de son garçon.

Il était si jeune…

Lui qui était un vieux raton laveur, il avait toujours pensé mourir, en espérant que Varian ait sur qui compter lors ce que cela arrivera.  
Il avait eut de l'espoir en voyant les amitiés, même fragile, commencer à se tisser entre l'alchimiste et le groupe.  
A présent, ses espoirs étaient éteints.

Deux semaines… Deux semaines que son garçon était partit.

Eugène caressait le pelage du raton laveur, une mine inquiète sur son visage. Les deux avaient été si fusionnels…  
Pascal tentait de faire manger Rudiger, mais celui ci dédaignait toujours la nourriture, mangeant bien moins que le nécessaire.

Sous le pelage abondant, Eugène sentait les cotes de Rudiger ressortir de sa peau, la maigreur le rongeant de plus en plus.  
Lui qui avait été un gourmand invétéré, et une vraie barrique sur pattes.  
A tel point que de nombreuse fois, ils avaient dit à l'alchimiste d'arrêter de le gaver.

Celui ci avait toujours rétorqué qu'il faisait son gras pour l'hiver et que c'était tout a fait normal qu'il soit un peu enveloppé. Il était triste que ce travail de longue haleine ait fondu en deux semaines seulement.

Prenant Rudiger contre lui, Eugène tenta de lui faire avaler quelque chose.  
Un fruit, ou même quelque sucreries… Mais le raton laveur ne le regardait même pas.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Varian.

Il s'octroyait un dernier luxe, celui d'être au chaud avant de partir.  
C'était tout.  
Ils étaient vraiment fusionnels. Tout aussi dramatique.

Regardant autour de lui, Eugène vit qu'il était seul.  
Il pouvait peut être essayer de lui parler, même si parler a un raton laveur n'était pas très possible…  
C'était qu'un raton laveur…  
Mais qui ne tente rien…

Caressant la tête de Rudiger, la voix grave d'Eugène sortit douloureusement de sa gorge.

-Rudiger ? Bon sang, que j'ai l'air stupide de parler à un raton laveur mais… Bon.. Rudiger ? Je sais que tu es malheureux par la disparition de Varian, on l'est tous… Mais la vie continue malgré tout… Et je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait te voir dans cet état…

Soupirant, Eugène se pinça l'arrête de son nez… Même pour parler à un raton laveur, il était naze…

-Je pense que Varian aurait voulu que tu vives, que tu ne te laisse pas mourir à cause de lui mais plus tôt que tu continues ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Rudiger leva pour la première fois la tête, capturé par les paroles d'Eugène, attendant la suite.  
Le brun chercha un peu ses mots puis reprit.

-Varian… Varian est mort trop tôt, mais c'était un garçon qui avait de l'ambition, des rêves… Qu'il ne pourra malheureusement jamais atteindre. Mais rien ne t'empêche de les accomplir pour lui !

A nouveau ragaillardis par ces propres mots, Eugène vit en lui un espoir. Un espoir fou.

-Rudiger, tu étais le seul à vraiment connaître Varian. Le souvenir que tu as de lui ne dois pas disparaître si vite, et il le fera uniquement à ta mort. Si avec nous, on découvre le mystère qui nous a poussé à prendre cette voie, alors c'est comme si tu portais son souvenir vers son rêve.

Regardant à présent Rudiger avec sérieux, Eugène finit sa plaidoirie.

-Si tu veux que le souvenir de Varian vive, tu dois vivres. Porte-le jusqu'à la fin de cette quête, pour que lui aussi finisse cette histoire. Ce sera ni facile, ni glorieux… Mais ce sera ton rêve désormais.

Faire vivre Varian, ou du moins ce qui restait de Varian, serait son rêve.  
Rudiger baissa à nouveau la tête, les yeux et la truffe humide. Puis doucement, sa patte attrapa un fruit, et lentement, il commença à le grignoter.

C'était lourd, douloureux… Mais ce sera son rêve.

* * *

Attablé, Cassandra, Lance et Eugène étaient penchés sur un carnet. Raiponce arriva a leurs coté, intriguée de ce que faisaient ces trois là.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-On réécrit tous ce qu'avait découvert Varian. Il ne faut pas perdre les théories qu'il avait trouvé… Et vu qu'il a emporté avec lui son carnet, il faut les réinscrire le plus vite possible, histoire que l'on oublie rien.

Ils arrivaient à présent a dire son nom sans partir dans un silence de mort, mais nul doute qu'ils leurs étaient tout de même difficile de penser au jeune garçon.

Si le geste était intelligent et utile pour leur quête, Raiponce resta muette.  
Quoi qu'elle fasse, le souvenir de l'alchimiste les suivaient.  
Autant par Rudiger que par leur quête elle-même.

Et elle savait que tous ses efforts ne feront que de moindres changements.

Serrant ses poings de rage, Raiponce tourna les talons pour se diriger vers leur caravane et s'y enfermer pour faire exploser sa rage.  
Arrivant dans l'endroit assombri par le manque de bougies, la princesse eut un soupir avant de vite déchanter.

Même cet endroit…  
Cet endroit ou Varian n'avait mis les pieds que deux fois, quand il était trop faible pour marcher, était imprégné de sa présence.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'arrangement que Lance avait commencé à faire, pour que l'alchimiste puisse dormir dans la caravane lorsque l'hiver serait installé…

Dehors les feuilles avait déjà virées à l'auburn, tapissant les bois d'humus.  
Le lit de Varian était seulement le tiroir d'une large commode qu'il avait ouvert, vidé et mit un matelas dedans avec une couette et un coussin.

Alors qu'Eugène lui demandait si le brun ne trouverait pas ça un peu humiliant, Lance avait répondu avec le sourire.

-Il est pratique. Il sait qu'il sera mieux ici que dehors dans le gel. Et puis, il est si fluet… On pourrait refermer ce tiroir, je suis sur qu'il passerait.

Tout deux avaient rit comme des benêts, et quand l'alchimiste avait vu cet installation, il avait remercié les deux hommes sincèrement. Il n'allait pas faire son difficile non plus !

Raiponce alla vite vers ce tiroir et le referma durement.  
Elle ne voulait plus le voir, tout comme elle tentait de chasser les rêves qu'elle faisait en ce moment… Alors qu'ils s'étaient calmés, ils étaient soudainement repartis de plus belle.

Mais cette fois, c'était seulement Varian, assis à coté d'elle qui lui parlait. Comme on parlerait à une connaissance pas très proche, mais que l'on ne pouvait retenir nos pensées plus longtemps.

Ce n'était pas des discussions très profondes. Juste autour du temps qu'il fera, des plats mangés ou des paysages vus… Comme si lui aussi les avait vu et lui disait ce qu'il en pensait.  
Et étrangement, le Varian de ses pensées était très calme, poétique et triste. Il dégageait toujours une sorte d'aura froide, mais plus comme un léger frisson qui réveillait votre peau.

Et pendant ces nuits de monologue, Raiponce ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Elle ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire, face à ce fantôme juste présent. Ni mauvais ni bon.  
Juste là, a coté d'elle.

Et en soit, c'était déjà trop.

Elle se réveillait plus en cris ou en sueur, seulement irrité.  
Frustration qui, malgré ses efforts, se remarquait et l'éloignait du groupe déjà bien occupé.

Alors qu'elle pensait que la disparition de Varian avait créé une barrière entre elle et le reste de l'équipe, elle se rendait compte que c'était à présent elle qui la nourrissait, par cette mauvaise humeur qui ne la quittait plus et cette susceptibilité plus que contraignante.

Sortant son carnet de croquis, elle alla plus loin dans la forêt pour se calmer et rester sereine devant le groupe. Ils n'avaient pas à subir son humeur massacrante pour quelque chose dont ils n'étaient même pas responsables.

S'arrêtant sans une clairière, elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et commença à croquer ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Puis, soudainement, du coin de l'œil, elle vit un éclat brillant. S'approchant elle vit un étrange minéraux, un Crystal lumineux sortant de terre comme si il en avait pousser.

L'arrachant de sa terre, la princesse le fixa, curieuse de cette étrange pierre comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. S'apprêtant a la ranger dans son sac pour le montrer au autres, elle se rappela de son départ.

Il fallait peut être ne pas y retourner tout de suite, et attendre qu'ils aient fini de répertorier les théories farfelus de Varian.  
Posant la pierre a coté d'elle, la princesse continua le croquis qui s'étalait déjà sur la moitié de la page, et passa à la couleur quand elle sentit une présence a son coté.

-Le ciel est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Tournant lentement la tête, elle vit l'alchimiste a ses cotés, affalé contre le tronc, un sourire sur son visage et les yeux quelques peu nostalgique vers le ciel.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler du ciel dés que tu me vois… Tu es redondant.

-C'est que de la où je suis, je peux pas trop l'apercevoir.

Cette réplique laissa Raiponce coite. Puis se prenant la tête, la princesse ferma les yeux, tentant de se réveiller.

-Bon sang, qu'est ce que je fais… Je parle à un fantôme.

-Je dirais plutôt à une hallucination. Rien ne nous prouve que les fantômes existent. Du moins la science d'aujourd'hui ne nous le prouve pas encore.

-Ils existent, j'ai chanté avec l'un d'eux dans une auberge…

-Hmmm… Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas les vapeurs d'alcools qui vont ont fait chanter avec une hallucination collective ? Certaines bactéries qui se prolifèrent dans les bières et autres boissons peuvent être très efficace, ou même des champignons poussant sur la nourriture, comme l'orge.

-Comme d'habitude, tu ne crois pas à mon histoire.

-Pourquoi vous croirais je ? J'apporte autant de crédit a vos récits que vous en apportez au miennes. C'est tout.

-Tu reparles encore de ça ! Mais bon sang, tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes ?!

-Je suis que le fruit de votre propre culpabilité. Si vous entendez ces mots, c'est par ce que vous y penser… C'est tout. Ou parce que vous m'imaginez comme cela, remettant tout en cause. Ce qui n'est pas tout a fait faux. Mais c'est ce qui fait avancer la science n'est ce pas ?

-Hmm… La seule chose que tu ne remets pas en cause, c'est ton intelligence.

-J'ai été rejeté à cause de ça… Si en plus, elle était fausse alors ma solitude n'aurait rimé à rien.

-Tu aurais peut être dû te battre pour avoir des amis, plutôt que pour détruire Corona.

-Et vous, vous ne remettez jamais en cause votre innocence. Mais bon qu'importe. Vous n'avez jamais écouté, jamais apprit. Vous faites perpétuellement confiance aux gens qui vous mentent ou vous leur pardonnez. Vous devriez peut être commencer à remettre en question les paroles qui vous flattent ou qui dépeignent le monde comme vous voulez qu'il soit. Tout ne se passe pas comme nous le voudrions.

-Même maintenant, tu es irritant, toujours à essayer d'avoir raison ! Mais entre nous, c'est moi qui suis encore en vie.

-Et on pourrait se demander pourquoi.

Raiponce regarda Varian furieuse, qui lui dévoila enfin sa face, et non que son profil.  
Elle eut un hoquet et recula subitement.

Varian avait un œil en moins, devenu blanc crémeux, une cicatrice courant le long de sa joue et de son sourcil. Penchant un peu la tête de coté, avec un petit sourire désolé, le jeune homme émit un petit rire.

-Mais ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas première fois que vous me laissiez tomber. J'en ai l'habitude.

Se levant du tronc, le bras gauche de Varian se détacha de son corps pour tomber dans une explosion boueuse.

-Saleté de décomposition. Et après ça, vous croyez encore à la magie ?

Raiponce resta statufiée, face a cette vision cauchemardesque à moins d'un mètre d'elle, l'alchimiste tombant en morceau, son sourire horriblement moqueur et triste à la fois.  
Comme fatigué de cette farce.

Puis lentement, se hissant de nouveau sur le tronc pour s'asseoir, Raiponce observa Varian, déambulant dans la clairière juste heureux de se dégourdir les jambes.

-Est ce que… Est ce que c'était douloureux ?

Varian était en train de regarder ses jambes quand il releva la tête vers la princesse qui attendait toujours une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas… Vous imaginez quoi ? Je ne suis que dans votre tête après tout…

Raiponce se réveilla en sursaut, toujours assise sur le tronc qu'elle avait élu comme siège dans la clairière. Se relevant, son carnet tomba à ses pieds.  
Bon sang… Elle avait l'impression que tout était vrai…  
Ces sensations…

Il y avait peut être des plantes hallucinatoire dans cette forêt ?

Ramassant son carnet, elle vit la pierre qu'elle avait trouvé juste avant l'évènement…  
Et si ca avait été ça, le déclencheur de cette vision étrange…

Prenant son chiffon pour pinceau, elle empaqueta la pierre et la mis dans son sac. On ne savais jamais, puis c'était assez étrange comme pierre.  
Peut être en rapport avec les rochers noirs, autres minerai avec des particularités magiques.

Elle attendit presque une réponse cinglante de la part de Varian mais n'entendit que les bruissements discrets des feuilles tombant au sol.  
Se reprenant, elle alla de nouveau vers son groupe, déterminée à redevenir ce qu'elle avait toujours été.  
De bonne humeur, de bons conseils, et surtout quelqu'un qui s'occupe des autres.

* * *

Eugéne était en train de conduire la caravane.

Trois jours étaient passés et Raiponce était redevenue un peu comme avant. Le deuil de Varian avait été différent pour tout le monde.

Rudiger roulé en boule sur ses genoux, le brun se faisait doucement à la présence perpétuelle de l'animal sur lui. Il ne le quittait plus, toujours sur ses épaules, accroché à son dos, ou se ruant dans ses bras.

Tendresse qu'Eugène ne voyait aucun problème à donner, peu occupé depuis que Raiponce était revenue pour les aider à rassembler ce qu'avait découvert l'alchimiste. Elle avait peut être juste besoin d'être un peu seule, pour se remettre de ce qui s'était passé.

Et même si à présent, elle s'isolait toujours un peu, elle revenait plus déterminée et souriante.  
Prendre un peu de distance lui faisait du bien.

Ils avaient réécrit toute les théories de Varian, et re-noter leurs découvertes.  
Raiponce avait même mis ses propres idées, bien plus porter sur la magie pour étayer une pente du problème éclipsée jusqu'ici.

D'ou venait la fleur de soleil ? Etait ce de la magie ou de la science ?

Même si ces questions faisaient avancer d'autres ouvertures, elles remettaient aussi en exergue l'absence de Varian qui aurait d'autres idées à soumettre, ou même des objections à faire.  
I

ls avaient gardés les reflêxes qu'ils avaient du temps où il était là.

Comme s'attendre a ce que Varian explique tout dés que quelqu'un posai une question.  
Ou mettre une assiette en plus à la table…  
Ou simplement le chercher des yeux, inquiet de ne pas le voir.

A chaque fois que Raiponce se sentait mal, elle allait plus loin des autres. Et, du bout du doigt, elle touchait la pierre luminescente qu'elle avait apportée.

Varian apparaissait.

Toujours étrange, souriant et selon ses humeurs, endommagé ou non. Lorsqu'elle cherchait à discuter avec lui, il était entier.  
Mais quand la colère prenait le dessus, des morceaux partaient, il avait mal, ou devenait agressif…

C'était vrai alors, c'était seulement son esprit qui créait cet ectoplasme, l'éloignant de la réalité pour quelques secondes. Parfois, les conseils qu'il disait été intéressant, ou même très pertinent…  
D'autre fois, il s'épanchait sur le silence du monde…

Une fois qui l'avait terrifié, Varian était arrivé devant elle, bleuis, les yeux grand ouvert, vide…  
Les bras recroquevillés sur son torse.  
Il tremblait, errant à l'aveugle là où elle l'avait fait apparaître, traversant les arbres et autres rochers en claquant des dents.

Puis lentement, il avait supplié.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi il fait si froid ?

Il se frottait les bras, soufflant sur ses doigts devenus raides… Puis recroisant les bras comme pour empêcher la chaleur de sortir de son corps, il regarda autour de lui, pour continuer sa déambulation et murmurant.

-J'en peux plus, je veux rentrer…

Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, la panique laissant place à la colère et à la frustration.  
D'être seul et perdu.  
Il commença à frapper les arbres, à hurler vers le ciel, comme si il était encore au fond des abysses, cherchant une porte de sortie.

-Où suis je ?! Pitié, quelqu'un m'entend !? J'ai si mal… J'ai froid… J'ai si froid…

Puis le fantôme de Varian s'était arrêté, tombant a genoux pour se rouler en boule sur le sol, pétrifié…

-Pitié… Je… Je suis perdu…

Ce fantôme avait vite disparu, laissant Raiponce choquée, les yeux larmoyant alors que les cris de détresse tournaient en boucle dans sa tête… Elle n'était pas revenue tout de suite dans le cercle du groupe, préférant laisser ses sentiments s'estomper un peu avant de se présenter à eux.

Les jours passaient et Varian apparaissait de moins en moins longtemps, comme un souvenir qui s'effiloche…  
Raiponce ne savait pas si il fallait s'en rassurer ou être terrifiée…

Mais cette fois, il fallait faire bonne figure.  
Adira était revenue parmi eux après sa disparition étrange.

Cassandra ne semblait pas plus l'apprécier qu'avant, et les autres étaient un peu plus mal à l'aise avec elle. Comme un corbeau de mauvais augure, elle avait annoncé qu'il fallait bientôt traverser une rivière, profonde et dangereuse, ayant déjà avalé bien des voyageurs dans son flot torrentiel.

Et bien sur, le seul pont disponible était aussi brisé que celui qui les avaient séparés de l'alchimiste.

Toute la région semblait abandonnée, les structures n'étant plus réparée, tombaient en ruine, les anciens champs avalés par la faune sauvage, et les quelques masures restantes étant rongées par l'humidité, les plantes et les champignons.

Arrivant devant le dit pont, ils restèrent silencieux.  
Comment passer, et surtout comment faire pour que personne ne soit blessé… Ou pire.

Tous campèrent devant le pont dans l'attente d'une idée dans la nuit.  
Mais le jour revenu, personne n'avait réellement trouvé de réponse. Ils pensèrent à longer la rivière. Peut être trouveraient-ils un guet, ou un autre pont, erreur qu'ils avaient fait auparavant.

Et malgré les dires d'Adira, ils suivirent la rive dans cet espoir de facilité.  
Un jour passa, mais il n'eut ni guet, ni pont.  
Howl revint vers Cassandra pour la même raison. Il n'avait rien vu de tel, la contrée totalement abandonnée.

Revenant prés du premier pont rencontré, ils commencèrent à se préparer à traverser, quand Raiponce décida de s'éloigner et d'interroger le fantôme de Varian.

Peut être aurait il une idée de se qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Il apparut, assis au sol, détendu et un regard mauvais dans les yeux.  
C'était toujours ainsi qu'il arrivait quand elle était stressée ou paniquée. Se levant prestement, il commença à rire d'elle.

-Pauvre pauvre princesse… Que me vaux le déplaisir d'être invoqué ?

-Tu le sais très bien… Est ce que tu aurais une solution pour consolider ce pont ?

-Hmmm… Laisse moi réfléchir. Oh ! Je sais, tu peux faire pousser des rochers pour qu'ils aident à consolider les poteaux !

Raiponce fronça des sourcils, énervée par cette solution impossible dit dans un ton faussement enjouée.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas !

-As-tu essayée ?

-Bien sur !

-Il y a combien de temps ?

-He… Hé bien… Pas depuis des mois en fait…

-Je vois. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu as essayé alors. Tente le coup, tu ne risques rien, si ce n'est être ridicule. Mais bon, tu te parles toute seule, alors j'imagine que ce ne te gênera pas plus que ça.

Là dessus, Varian parti en fumée, sous le regard en colère de la princesse. Quelle plaie…  
Mais il avait raison… Elle n'avait rien à perdre.  
Elle rangea la pierre, et allait repartir vers le groupe quand elle vit Cassandra pas loin, la regardant avec inquiétude.

-Raiponce ? Ca va ?

-Oui oui… C'est juste… Je devais m'isoler pour réfléchir à ce qu'on devait faire…

-Raiponce… On s'inquiète tous pour toi. Au départ, rester seule quelques instant te permettait de faire le point, du moins, c'est ainsi qu'on le ressentait. Mais maintenant, tu restes de plus en plus longtemps et… J'ai l'impression que tu parles toute seule.

-Je ne parle pas toute seule, je réfléchis à voix haute, c'est tout.

Puis allant au niveau de la brune, la princesse lui fit un petit sourire l'invitant à venir avec elle.

-Vaux mieux rejoindre les autres. Faudra bien passer ce pont.

-Tu as une idée ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…

Frôlant la pierre dans son sac, elle pensa à ce qu'avait dit Varian, mais aussi aux observations de Cassandra. Elle paraissait de plus en plus suspecte, et ses compagnons commençaient à l'avoir à l'œil.

Après tout le lien qui l'unissait à Varian était nébuleux, entre haine et admiration.

C'était normal que le groupe s'inquiète et se demande si elle ne partait pas elle aussi dans les eaux profondes de la folie. Même si à ce niveau, ça pouvait être simplement perçut comme une dépression passagère.

Arrivant dans le groupe, Raiponce vit que quelques préparatifs avaient déjà été fait.  
Comme dans le dernier plan de Varian, une Corde avait été passée entre deux arbres des deux rives, dans l'idée d'une sécurité au cas ou le pont cède.

Au moins, à présent, ils pouvaient être assuré que tout le monde allait cette fois laisser leurs doigts refermés sur cette corde.

Tous était déjà prêt pour passer le pont, et cette fois, aucun ne passait seul, le traumatisme étant toujours profond.

Plusieurs fois Raiponce jeta un regard à une roche noire, ayant poussée prés de la rive, comme un roseau étrange, mais tout se passait à merveille.  
Puis le chariot, avec Lance, dû passer.

Et bien sur le pont émit un long craquement qui ne dit rien de bon. Raiponce fut perdue entre ce pont branlant mais encore debout, et la roche noire qui ne pouvait pas marcher.

Lors d'un second craquement et de l'explosion d'un de soutient qui mit le pont en oblique, Raiponce se jeta sur la roche noire.

Au diable sa peur et son impuissance.

Mais alors que les cris de panique de Lance résonnaient dans son dos, la lumière bleue du rocher noir l'éblouit un court moment, avant qu'un deuxième ne pousse sous le pont, à l'horizontale, brisant deux trois planches au passage, mais en installant une armature indestructible à la structure de bois.

Les cris du groupe avaient cessés, les complaintes de Lance et les hennissements des chevaux s'étaient éteints… Et sur son épaule, Pascal était perdu.

Tout comme Raiponce…

Ca avait marché ?

Perché sur un des poteau qui sortait de l'eau, le fantôme de Varian lui demanda narquoisement qui avait raison, avant de disparaître à nouveau, son petit rire moqueur s'évanouissant avec un temps de retard.

L'immobilisme de Lance et de la charrette fut vite remédié, et Raiponce, accompagnée d'Adira, purent passer, le regard de cette dernière éberluée et… Attristée…

Enfin, Raiponce n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, qu'Eugène et Cassandra se jetèrent sur elle, lui demandant si elle allait bien, et se qu'il s'était passé.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que mon contrôle sur les rochers soit revenu… Du moins, c'est ce qu'on a put constater.

-Mais comment t'es venu l'idée de faire ça Blondie ?

La princesse regarda son amoureux et soupira avant de sortir la pierre de son sac.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai trouvé ça dans la forêt…

Tendant la pierre emballée dans un linge, la princesse expliqua ce qu'il en ressortait.

-Elle a une sorte de pouvoir étrange, et quand je la touche… Je vois Varian. C'est lui qui m'a dit de toucher les rochers noirs pour soutenir le pont…

-Attend attend… Tu es en train de nous dire que ça fait cinq jours que tu as trouvée une pierre, et que tu vois Varian avec ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment Varian. Enfin, je ne sais pas… Le "Varian" qui apparaît n'arrête pas de me dire que ce n'est qu'une projection de mon esprit…

-Mais enfin Blondie, pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?

-Vous aviez tellement à faire, et le deuil de Varian à été si dur… Et je ne voulais pas que vous me croyiez folle… Ni vous faire de la peine.

Cassandra regarda la pierre suspicieuse, puis enleva un pan de tissu pour la toucher, avant que Raiponce ne l'arrête.

-Ne fait pas ça Cassandra ! Tu pourrais…

-Soit je verrais Varian, soit autre chose, mais au moins on sera fixé…

Posant la paume sur la pierre, tous regardèrent Cassandra qui regarda autour d'elle. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis la brune fixa la pierre.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de marcher avec moi.

-Tu dois pas avoir assez de cœur pour ça…

Eugène attrapa la pierre dans un petit rire narquois, puis attendit.  
Mais Varian n'apparut pas.

Tous touchèrent la pierre, sauf Adira qui déclina poliment l'offre, voulant que Raiponce retouche la pierre pour voir se qui se passait pour elle.  
Quand Raiponce le fit, la magie opéra à nouveau.

La pierre émit une lumière étrange, et Varian apparu dans un nuage bleuté, perché sur une branche d'arbre, se prélassant au soleil fadasse du ciel.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez Princesse ? Mon conseil ne vous a pas suffis ?

-Vous le voyez ?

Raiponce se tourna vers le groupe qui dodelina de la tête. Lance plaça même sa main a coté de celle de Raiponce mais ne vit aucun alchimiste à l'horizon.

-Combien de fois devrais je vous dire que je ne suis qu'une hallucination ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une rapide, mais la, ça frise la pathologie.

Sautant au sol dans un bond souple, Varian s'épousseta un peu avant de toiser le groupe avec arrogance.  
Eugène approcha Raiponce, Rudiger dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

-Rien, il se moque de moi. C'est habituel avec lui.

-Si vous ne m'imaginiez pas comme ça, je ne me moquerais pas de vous. Vous savez juste que vous êtes stupide à coté de moi. Finalement, vous avez une opinion assez réaliste de vous même.

-Dit lui que Rudiger va bien… Murmura Eugéne.

-Youhou… Je suis une hallucination, un rêve éveillé, une vision, un cauchemar… Je ne suis en aucun cas réelle, alors ça n'a aucun impact sur moi, car la princesse s'en fout !

Varian riait comme un hystérique, regardant Raiponce qui lui dardait un regard venimeux sous la surveillance étonné du reste du groupe.

-Non, c'est faux ! Rétorqua la princesse de Corona.

-Comme si vous pouviez me cacher quoi que ce soit… Allez, avouez… Ca fait mal, hein ? D'être éclipsé par un mort. De perdre l'attention des autres. Leurs regards, leurs admirations…

-Je n'ai rien perdu !

-Oh que si… Princesse, si votre but était de me faire disparaître, sachez que vous avez déjà perdu. En mourant, je suis devenu un martyre… Et c'est dur que concourir contre ça.

-Je sais que t'es pas mort… Je le sens dans mes tripes.

-Oh… Alors. J'espère pour vous que vos tripes ont tord.

-Pourquoi… Attend !

Varian commençait déjà à partir en fumée son regard cruel tranché par son sourire glacial.

-Pourquoi ? Disons... Qu'on est toujours au petit soin avec les miraculés.

L'alchimiste disparu, laissant Raiponce pantoise.  
Non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle qui pensait ainsi…  
Non, elle ne pouvait pas espérer la mort de Varian juste pour l'attention des autres…

Non..

Non, c'était impossible. Seul Varian ou d'autres fous dangereux pouvaient penser ainsi…

Le doute s'insinua en elle, mais Eugène la tira vite hors de sa réflexion en lui demandant ce qui s'était passé.

-Rien… C'est juste que… Il m'insulte, comme d'habitude et il n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est parce que je le vois ainsi qu'il est aussi agressif…

-Cette pierre doit juste faire ressurgir vos doutes, et Varian est celui qui représente toutes vos peurs… C'est pourquoi votre esprit vous confronte encore à lui…

-Je pensais juste être… Plus forte.

* * *

Adira annonça son départ et les avertis qu'un village se trouvait pas loin d'ici. A une dizaine de kilomètre ou ils pourront s'arrêter.  
Tous hochèrent la tête et saluèrent la guerrière.

Raiponce resta dans ses pensées.  
Finalement elle ne sut plus vraiment se qu'elle espérait.

Etait-ce Varian, son esprit fantomatique venu la hanter dans sa colère et sa rage ? Ou bien son propre esprit qui avait décidé de révéler des dessous de cartes qu'elle avait encore du mal à regarder ?  
Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle avait besoin de temps comme tout le monde.

Cette pause dans ce village allait leur faire du bien, et ils échapperont au froid et aux vents violents de l'hiver. Deux mois, en paix, dans un petit village…  
Ce sera parfait pour réussir à tout remettre en ordre, même leurs émotions.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville pittoresque qui serait peut être leur nid douillet pour les deux mois à venir. L'endroit était charmant, et assez grand pour que des échoppes et magasins poussent à foisons dans le centre ville, entouré de bois et de champs ou plus personne n'allait, le froid régnant déjà sur ces terres.

Dés leurs arrivée, ils furent soulagés de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui les accueillit, les habitants étant assez détendus.

Il faut dire que la ville était assez grande, tout en étant loin de tout.  
Beaucoup de caravane s'arrêtaient ici, les ravitaillant et leurs amenant des nouvelles. Ils étaient habitués aux étrangers.

-Bonjour à vous ! Leur dit un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant, et un sourire de bon vivant.

-Bonjour… Est ce qu'il y a une auberge, ou simplement un endroit où on peut s'installer quelques temps ?

-Oh ? Vous comptez rester avec nous cet hiver ? Si vous avez de quoi payer il y a une auberge, au centre de la ville, prés du fleuriste. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours louer une bâtisse pour y vivre ensemble. Nous avons des maisons vides que les propriétaires louent lors de leurs longues absences.

-Je ne savais que des gens faisaient ça…

-Beaucoup de marchant viennent ici, et certain préfère s'arrêter de courir les chemins l'hiver. Moins de cachette, plus de brigand et de loups.

Les guidant vers les lieux énoncés, il croisa moult personnes du village, les présentant à la troupe. Après tout, si ils restaient ici pour quelques temps, valait mieux connaître ceux avec qui ont allait passer ces jours glacés.

Saluant tout le monde, ils apprirent quelques noms et le métier qu'ils faisaient.  
Tout type de travail semblait être possible, et ceux qui avaient leurs métiers mis en déroute par l'hiver aidaient ceux qui en avait à fournir.

Voyant tout cela, Raiponce se demanda si elle ne devrait pas travailler, comme la troupe en fait. Comme ça, ils pourraient non seulement payer le loyer mais même se faire un peu d'argent pour l'avenir.

Ce n'était que durant son voyage que Raiponce avait apprit la valeur de l'argent et à quel point sa valeur dépendait des gens et de leurs niveaux de vie ou de détresse. Et puis, ça lui fera de l'expérience, elle n'avait encore jamais travaillé dans un établissement ou pour quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle en discutait avec Eugène, le vieil homme alla voir une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, quelques cheveux blancs sortant de son bandana coloré.

-Bonjour docteur. Alors comment va t'il aujourd'hui ?

-Mieux. Mais il serait guérit s'il arrêtait de galoper partout…

-Il est jeune, c'est normal.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Mais mon fils est déjà parti le récupérer.

-Jack est un bon garçon, il a déjà dû le ramener. Jeune gens, voici la docteur de notre village ! Et ne faites pas attention à son charmant visage, si vous ne lui obéissez pas, elle mord.

La femme donna une claque sur l'épaule du maire tout en éclatant de rire.

-Mais non voyons. Seulement les coups de pieds. Donc, si vous avez un problème d'ordre médicale, venez me voir.

-D'accord, enchanté Madame.

Le groupe arriva devant une petite maison, où ils pourraient facilement tous se caser, ayant trois chambres ou ils pouvaient dormir à deux. Une petite cuisine un peu archaïque, des sanitaires et même un petit salon un peu cosy ou ils pouvaient se mettre à l'aise.

-C'est parfait !

Se mettant d'accord avec le maire, tous se mirent d'accord sur le fait de travailler durant ces deux mois. Cassandra demanda si il avait un corps de protection dans le village, et l'homme la redirigea vers la bande de chasseurs du village.

Sinon, elle pouvait toujours aller avec les éleveurs. Les loups, ours et autres bestiaux venant parfois s'en prendre aux moutons, quand ce n'était tout simplement pas des brigands.

Il jeta un coup d'œil a Eugène et Lance, les voyant fringuant et costaud, pour leur demander si ils allaient avec elle. Ceux-ci déclinèrent l'invitation.

Eugène ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, alors il souhaitait un temps de réflexion.  
Lance, lui, savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire.  
Si il y avait un orphelinat, il voulait aider pour s'occuper des enfants.

Il n'y avait pas d'orphelinat, mais une petite école où il pouvait toujours aider l'instituteur du village.  
Hook Foot allait vers les petits commerçants et Shoorty n'avait pas comprit la question.

Alors qu'ils mettaient leurs affaires dans la maison, Raiponce, Eugène et Lance partirent pour visiter la ville, Cassandra voulant d'abord rencontrer les gens avec qui elle était sensée travailler pour prendre sa décision.

Raiponce alla seule dans la ville à la recherche d'inspiration, et Eugène et Lance allèrent à l'école pour se présenter et trouver peut être un travail.

Raiponce, flânant dans les rues, regarda les échoppes aux couleurs vives.  
Il y avait vraiment de tout… Peut être y avait il un magasin d'art ou elle pourrait faire des peintures pour des gens… Ou de la poterie ?  
Hmm… Elle ne savait que faire, il y avait tellement de choix…

Puis, au détour d'une rue, elle croisa la docteur, des plantes à la main, saluant celui qui devait être l'herboriste. Lui faisant un petit sourire, elle s'arrêta pour discuter avec elle.

-Vous vous êtes déjà blessée ?

-Non non… Je visite juste la ville… Il y a vraiment de tout ici.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Niveau magasin il y a beaucoup de chose, mais pour soigner… Désolé, c'est juste que je n'aie plus une minute à moi… Vous venez d'ou en fait ?

-Corona… Un royaume au Sud.

-Oh ? Vous devez avoir des paysages magnifiques !

-Vous n'avez rien à nous envier… En hiver, tout est un peu plus triste.

-Je ne sais pas. Plus compliqué je dirais… Il faut dire que le niveau de malade augmente énormément…

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-J'ai déjà mon fils qui m'aide pour le moment… Et, c'est juste que nous avons un patient un peu difficile.

Raiponce la regarda pour avoir une illumination. Quand elle les avait entendu, elle avait crut qu'elle parlait d'un cheval… Mais c'était surement un humain… Quoi que…  
Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait poser la question.

-Vous voulez prendre un thé avec moi ?

Raiponce releva la tête, et vit la femme l'air épuisée qui semblait avoir besoin de faire une pause, elle accepta doucement, et toute deux allèrent vers la bâtisse où vivait la docteur. Une jolie petite maison, avec une pièce qui en ressortait.

Surement là où elle faisait ses consultations.

Entrant dans la maison, la femme déposa ses plantes sur un plant de travail où reposait bon nombres de poudres et fleurs séchées.

-En fait, je m'appelle Astrid.

-Et moi, c'est Raiponce.

-Raiponce de Corona alors, s'enthousiasma Astrid.

-A quoi serve les plantes que vous aviez avec vous ?

-C'est de l'aubépines… Une plantes qui, infusée, permet de faire une tisane relaxante. Mon patient ne dors pas trop en ce moment, et a force de bouger, j'ai peur qu'il fasse sauter ses points de suture.

-Vous êtes très professionnelle.

-Oui, elle fait vraiment des miracles…

Raiponce se retourna tout sourire pour répondre.

* * *

-C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Eugène soupira devant l'air béat de Lance qui semblait coincé avec cette simple phrase à la bouche. Ils avaient rencontré la fameuse institutrice.  
Grande, les épaules larges, un air confiant et une poigne a vous arracher le bras… Le type de femme que Lance admirait tellement qu'il en devenait muet, rougissant comme un adolescent devant son amour secret.

Alors qu'il allait répéter à nouveau cette fameuse phrase d'accroche qui faisait plus répondeur automatique qu'autre chose, Eugène capta l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Eugène, et voici Lance. Votre maire nous à conseillé de vous trouver.

Elle le regarda, puis regarda Rudiger, perché sur l'épaule d'Eugène, avant de retrouver la parole.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, nous allons rester ici pour deux à trois mois, et nous cherchons du travail. Lance, étant très doué avec les enfants, se demander si il ne pouvait pas vous aider à surveiller ces derniers.

-Hummm… Pourquoi pas… Vous avez des qualifications ?

Voyant que son ami n'était pas prés à dépasser le stade larvaire, Eugène prit le relais et présenta son ami.

-Lance et moi sommes orphelins, et les conditions dans lequel nous avons grandi à éveillé sa fibre social. Il a une patience et une douceur hors du commun. Son seul souhait est d'aider les enfants à aller mieux, et qu'ils soient heureux.

-Je vois… Un apprentissage sur le tas je suppose…

Fixant Lance qui n'avait toujours pas sorti de sa transe, elle dédia un sourire à l'autre brun.

-Et il sait parler ?

-Oui oui… Il est juste… Un peu fatigué, nous venons de loin…

-Je vois… Je le prends à l'essai… Nous verrons bien. Venez à l'école demain a 9H. Et si il est toujours dans cet état, vous viendrez me faire la traduction.

Faisant un doux sourire, la jeune femme fit un petit salut avant de se tourner vers un des enfants qui courrait vers elle pour lui demander quelque chose.  
Lance sortit de sa stupéfaction quelques instants plus tard.

-Oh bon sang… J'ai put rien dire… Elle me voit comme un imbécile maintenant !

-En espérant que demain, tu arrives à aligner plus de deux mots. Ou sinon, tu peux te faire passer pour un muet pendant deux mois…

-Très drôle. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est belle… Elle me dépasse d'une demi tête !

-Je n'ai jamais comprit ton délire sur les femmes grandes…

-Quoi, tu préférerais que mon style soit les petites blondes aux yeux verts ?

-Non non, reste sur les géantes…

-Qui sait, c'est peut être que c'est une belle histoire d'amour qui m'attend.

-Mais alors… Tu oserais trahir le regard passionné d'Adira ?

-Quoi Adira ?! Tu sais quelque chose ? Tu as remarqué si elle me regardait ?

Riant devant l'air interrogateur et trépignant de son ami, Eugène dodelina de la tête.

-Non… Limite, elle a sûrement disparut pour les deux mois a venir… Et sinon, elle reviendra nous  
chercher ici…

-Oui… Surement.

Marchant dans le village, ils passèrent à coté du moulin qui semblait être en pleine rénovation.. Voyant ciments et pierres, ils devaient être en train de le rebâtir…  
Ils observèrent les alentours quand Eugène vit Lance se stopper, redevenu aussi immobile que devant la maitresse.  
Eugène échangea un regard avec le raton laveur puis alla voir son ami.

-Bah alors, qu'est ce que t'as vu encore ?

-Ca.

Eugène regarda dans quelle direction pointait le doigt accusateur de Lance et resta immobile.  
Non… Impossible.  
Il fallait qu'il demande… Fallait qu'ils trouvent le maire tout de suite !

Courant tout les deux comme des dératés, ils virent le vieil homme assis sur le rebord de la fontaine sur la grande place. Arrivant sur lui plein gaz, Eugène attrapa l'homme par les épaules pour le secouer.

-Où avez vous trouvé la chose prés du moulin ?!

-De quoi ? Prés du moulin ?

-Oui ! Où l'avez vous eut !

-Oh ? C'est juste arrivé avec le jeune homme…

-Le jeune homme ? Quel jeune homme ?!

-Et bien Astrid, la docteur du village a un patient, un blessé. Et bien, c'est lui.

-A quoi il ressemble ?

-Et bien, blanc, assez jeune, les cheveux noirs… Il nous est arrivé dans un piteux état après une sacrée  
chute a ce que j'ai compris…

Eugène regarda Rudiger, qui comme lui sentait son espoir fleurir dans sa poitrine.  
Puis, il regarda Lance.

-Il faut prévenir les autres et voir si c'est vraiment lui !

Ils repartirent en courant, laissant le vieil homme seul et sans explication d'une telle agitation.

* * *

-Varian…

Raiponce était immobile face au visage du jeune alchimiste, assis dans un des fauteuils de la docteur, le regard en colère et un sourire venimeux aux lèvres.  
Il était calme, bien trop calme…

La blonde se sentait comme une souris face à une vipère. Le reptile n'attaquait pas pour l'instant, mais quand il le fera, se sera trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse l'éviter.  
Elle fit un pas en arrière, alors qu'Astrid les fixait tour à tour, sentant l'ambiance s'alourdir de seconde en seconde…

-Vous vous connaissez…

-En effet…

Varian agrandit légèrement son sourire, puis fit un petit mouvement de la main pour surligner que ce n'était qu'une futilité.

-Nous étions amis. La séparation a été douloureuse. Mais bon… Ce serait mesquin de lui en vouloir.

Raiponce sentit le regard glacial de Varian lui ordonner de rester muette.  
Alors qu'une longue seconde s'étira entre eux, Eugène et Lance arrivèrent, essoufflés, Rudiger dans les bras du brun.

Pénétrant dans la maison, le regard inquiet, Eugène demanda dés qu'il vit Astrid où était le patient. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Lance avait repéré Varian, avait accouru vers lui pour le soulever hors du fauteuil et l'étouffer dans ses pectoraux.

Dû moins, c'est ainsi que l'alchimiste ressentit cette accolade.

-OH MON DIEU TOUT PUISSANT ! T'es vivant ! Bon sang, t'es vivant !

-Non, je suis un ectoplasme venu vous hanter jusqu'à la fin de vos existences.

Si un petit silence accueillit la réplique vide et plate de Varian, une explosion de rire arriva dans la gorge d'Eugène et Lance.  
Seule Raiponce restait toujours muette et immobile, le choc de voir Varian vivant l'empêchant tout geste, et surtout une impression de danger.

Comme voir un accident au ralenti, Varian revenait dans leurs vies, un impact aux conséquences désastreuses, la destruction en ligne de mire…

Reposant le jeune alchimiste sur le fauteuil, Lance continua de remercier tout êtres pouvant l'entendre, jusqu'à verser des larmes de soulagement.

-Lance… Ne me dit pas que tu pleures ?

-Non, je ne pleure pas !

Reculant pour essuyer ses larmes, Eugène prit sa place, Rudiger se jetant sur son garçon pour le câliner, être sur qu'il était bien là, bien vivant.  
Tournant plusieurs fois sur ses épaules, le chatouillant quand il passait sous son menton tel un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa proie, faisant glousser Varian sous cette attention.

-Rudiger ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon Pèpère…

Le prenant contre son torse avec son bras droit, il nicha son visage dans la fourrure de Rudiger, rassuré de voir son vieux compagnon à ses cotés.

-Bon sang Varian… T'es vraiment là… Mais comment… On a pensé que…

-Je sais. Mais si un roi et son armée, une troupe de brigand, un village entier ou une tempête surnaturelle n'arrive à me tuer, ce n'est pas une falaise qui fera ce boulot.

Rudiger grimpa de nouveau sur l'épaule de Varian mais celui ci fit une petite grimace, demandant a Rudiger de redescendre…

Celui ci obtempéra, voyant les blessures que son garçon avait.  
Blessures qu'Eugène vit enfin après le passage de la joie et quand Varian se leva.

Il avait un bandage autour de sa tête et de son œil droit, tranchant son visage en diagonale.  
Eugène espéra seulement que son œil était intacte… Varian avait le bras droit en écharpe, surement démise lors de sa chute.

Allant chercher une béquille derrière le fauteuil, il prit appuies sur elle, sa jambe droite, raide, le faisant boitiller quand il marchait.

De la joie, Lance et Eugéne passèrent à la honte, alors que Varian émit un petit rire qui était tout sauf joyeux.

-Oui, j'ai survécus à la chute, mais je ne suis pas non plus indestructible… Mais bon, je n'ai perdu aucun membre, c'est déjà ça…

-Et une jambe cassée, ça se répare vite… Lui susurra Astrid, comprenant que Varian détestait ne pas pouvoir se déplacer aussi rapidement que d'habitude.

Dés que le jeune homme s'était réveillé après sa première nuit ici, il avait voulu repartir.  
Il n'avait pas dit pourquoi, mais maintenant elle comprenait.

Le jeune homme avait fait une chute que ses compagnons pensaient mortelle, qui devait surement l'être… Il avait surement voulu les rejoindre pour les rassurer, leur montrer qu'il était en vie.

Mais en tant que Docteur, elle n'avait pas put accepter.

Elle n'allait pas laisser un adolescent diminué physiquement partir seul sur les grands chemins.  
Et même si il avait une sorte de golem d'acier avec lui, la docteure lui avait ordonné de rester…  
Et si elle n'avait pas demandé à son fils de le garder à l'oeil, ça ferait longtemps que le jeune homme aurait disparu.

La première semaine, le brun était resté entre deux eaux, ni conscient, ni endormi, et Jack l'avait récupéré plusieurs fois à déambuler dans la ville au hasard à la recherche de son Golem ou d'une porte de sortie…

La deuxième semaine, ce fut le fait qu'il avait du mal à se déplacer en béquille qu'il l'avait forcé à rester dans le village.  
Et pour la troisième semaine, elle avait fait la course pour l'arrêter dans ses tentatives de fuite.

Mais finalement, il se baladait dans le village, observer et faire certaines choses pour aider le village qui l'avait sauvé.  
Il avait confié des plans deux jours plus tard au maire, lui expliquant que certaines structures pouvaient avoir des améliorations pour aider la vie des habitants.

Les explications avaient été simples et logiques, convainquant le maire qui en parla aux maçons…

Astrid avait été admirative, son patient prenant une autre dimension.  
Ce n'était pas seulement un voyageur arrivé ici accidentellement, le corps en vrac et en sang.

C'est pourquoi elle lui avait demandé s'il ne voulait pas rester avec eux durant l'hiver.  
Varian avait accepté quelques jours après.

Peut être avait il comprit qu'une jambe cassée allait trop le ralentir…  
Où était ce la colère qu'il devait digérer.

Même si la chute aurait dû être fatale, le jeune homme devait être fou de rage d'avoir été abandonné par ses compagnons. Quand elle avait comprit que les nouveaux arrivants étaient les compagnons du jeune homme, elle avait voulu les étrangler pour ne pas être aller chercher le garçon.

Puis en voyant leurs larmes de soulagement, et les réponses calmes de Varian, elle vit que c'était inutile.

-Je vous sers un thé ?

-Que.. hein ? Oui…

Eugène et Lance semblaient perdus, alors que Raiponce sortait doucement de la maison, disant qu'elle allait avertir la troupe pour s'enfuir de cette pièce.

Varian était vivant…  
Varian avait survécus et l'avait regardée dans les yeux avec ce sourire mauvais.  
_  
J'espère que vos tripes ont tord…  
_  
Elle repensa soudainement au Varian de sa vision, cynique et terrible…  
Au Varian qui avait été devant elle quelques instant auparavant.  
_  
_« Elle fait des miracles »_._

_Car je serais un miraculé…  
_

Comment… Pourquoi les deux avaient utilisé la même expression… Si c'était vraiment son cerveau qui avait créer cette image de Varian, alors l'avait-elle tellement bien cerné qu'elle savait comment il allait parler, les mots qu'il allait prononcer ?

Mais c'était impossible…

Elle se sentit se frigorifiée, les membres raides de terreur.  
Varian allait revenir parmi eux, allait lui voler la lumière, l'attentions de ses amis, capter leurs regards, diluer son poison pour les rendre obéissants et influençables…

Et elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à voir le danger…

* * *

Assis dans un petit salon, Eugène et Lance avaient acceptés la tasse de thé que leur avait préparer la docteure, ne quittant toujours pas Varian des yeux qui fit une grimace quand les point de suture de son visage le tira.

-Varian, ne tire pas dessus, c'est la deuxième fois que tu les fait sauter, tu finiras avec une balafre hideuse sur le visage.

-C'est déjà horrible, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais y ajouter.

-Une mauvaise cicatrisation.

Varian émit un simple grognement en buvant la tisane qu'avait fait Astrid pour lui.

-Moi je trouve ça classe !

-Jack…

Un jeune garçon était entré dan la pièce, que la docteure présenta comme son fils.

-C'est lui qui a trouvé votre ami devant notre village…

-Faut dire qu'avec le géant qui allait avec, c'était difficile de ne pas le voir.

-Nous t'en sommes tout de même reconnaissant ! Lui déclara Eugène, tout sourire. Grace à vous, Varian est en vie…

-S'il survécus a cet accident, c'est uniquement grâce à lui même… Rétorque avec admiration l'adolescent.

-On va pas en faire tout un plat… Grogna le principal concerné.

-Non, mais vraiment comment as-tu fait pour survivre a une telle chute ?

Varian regarda Eugène et Lance pour poser sa tasse et commencer son récit.

-Quand la paroi a lâchée, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais périr. Mais je me suis rapidement reprit mes esprits et j'ai réussi à replanter mon épée dans la paroi. Les ondes s'étant calmées… Je vous aie entendu hurler… J'ai voulu vous répondre mais vous ne sembliez pas m'entendre… J'ai réessayé plusieurs fois, mais vous deviez déjà être parti… Alors j'ai attendu, suspendu dans le vide. Mais je ne pouvais rester ainsi plus longtemps et j'ai compris que vous ne viendrez pas à mon secours.

Soupirant profondément, Varian reprit une gorgée de thé avant de continuer son récit.

-J'ai lâché mon sac, et j'ai vu que le sol n'était pas si loin. J'ai commencé alors a glissé vers le bas. Dés que je trouvais une roche sur quoi je trouvais appuis, je retirais mon épée pour la replanter plus loin. Mais une de ces pierres a lâchée, et je me suis à nouveau retrouvé suspendu dans le vide. Mon épaule n'a pas supporté le choc, et je n'arrivais plus à soutenir mon poids. L'épée est sortie de la terre et je suis tombé…

Varian regarda à la dérobé Eugène et Lance qui se sentaient de plus en plus honteux…  
C'était aussi le cas de Varian, de n'avoir pas put s'en sortir sans se blesser. Il aurait put mieux se débrouiller…  
La colère revint rapidement dans ses veines, comme une piqure de rappel.

-Quand je me suis réveillé, ma jambe et mon bras ne me répondaient plus, ma tête était tellement douloureuse que, quand le jour est revenu, je voyais toujours flou. J'ai dû m'évanouir deux ou trois fois… Puis la troisième fois, mon robot était là… Il nous a remonté à la surface, mais je me suis a nouveau évanoui… En me réveillant, j'étais ici.

Eugène posa sa tasse, gêné d'une telle situation… Comment avaient ils put laisser Varian en bas de cette falaise…

-Varian… Nous sommes vraiment désolé de…

-De m'avoir laisser pour mort ? Je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

La phrase avait été lâchée comme une pierre dans un étang. Et le ton plat, sans hostilité, alors qu'un léger sourire ornait son visage vide, tendit Eugène et Lance de terreur.

Ils détestaient quand Varian faisait ça. Ce genre de réaction froide qui, au contraire de calmer son homologue, lui prouvait que Varian ne pouvait pardonner cet acte par une simple engueulade.

Non, avec ce type de réaction, l'alchimiste comptait bien leur faire baver longtemps ce geste, qui en soit était horrible.

Ils l'avaient mérité mais ils sentaient tout de même l'appréhension grimper dans leurs veines. Finissant sa tasse, les doigts de sa main paralysée caressant le pelage de Rudiger, il soupira longuement, et regarda Eugène.

-Mais cependant… Merci de vous être occupé de Rudiger. Même si je passerais sur le fait qu'il a énormément perdu de poids.

-J'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux… Grimaça le brun en se frottant la nuque mal à l'aise, mais Varian le stoppa, le visage souriant sincèrement cette fois.

-Non… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu l'as consolé, et tu lui as offert ton soutien. Et c'est pour cela que je te remercie.

-Ce n'est rien…

Varian continua de flatter son compagnon quand Astrid lui somma d'aller se reposer un peu.

-Tu as suffisamment couru aujourd'hui.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais est fatiguant…

-Peut être pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement si ! Alors, tu vas aller dormir une heure, je te réveillerais pour le diner.

Lance allait faire une blague sur le fait que « émotions » et « Varian » étaient rarement mis dans la même phrase puis se stoppa à temps. C'était complètement faux.  
Quand Varian avait remercié Eugène, il avait été sincère. Il avait vraiment été ému par la joie soudaine de Lance.

Varian avait toujours été émotif, mais suite à ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait tenté de les cacher, les mettre sous des couches et des couches d'acier qui les avait fait pourrir, le rendant instable et violent.

Qu'il ne tente pas de les tuer avec un visage placide, mais qu'il fasse juste un sourire mauvais en leur promettant moult souffrance après leurs actes était une formidable évolution.  
Varian bouda un peu face à Astrid, et Lance eut réellement l'impression d'être face à un adolescent.

En trois semaines, l'alchimiste avait évolué incroyablement bien. Il suffisait de voir la complicité qu'il y avait entre lui et cette famille, l'aise qu'il avait à parler avec eux, à dire ce qu'il pensait…  
Ou juste à réagir comme le ferait tout adolescent de son âge.

-C'est pas grave Varian, lui dit Eugène, les autres viendront te voir plus tard.

-Parce que vous allez rester ici ?

-Cette fois, promis, on sera là à ton réveil.

Varian siffla un peu de mépris, mais Lance sentit une véritable inquiétude derrière ce flegme qui tombait peu à peu en poussière.  
Peut être qu'il découvrira enfin le vrai Varian, celui que lui avait décrit Eugène, et non son masque de fer.

* * *

Cassandra était restée dans la chambre qu'elle allait partager avec Raiponce, et avait rangée leurs affaires. Puis, elle avait été à nouveau intriguée par cette pierre que Raiponce avait trimballée, s'exclamant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques.

Mais il semblait que seule la blonde pouvait déclencher ses aptitudes.

Touchant à nouveau la pierre, Cassandra la regarda de plus prés.  
Elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil.

Une sorte de quartz bleuté, de petites impuretés en particules rondes formant d'étrange motif dans la surface glacé. La regarder était étrangement relaxant, sentant toutes les tensions de son corps partir, comme dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Elle respira doucement, bon sang… Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis… Depuis…  
Depuis le départ de Corona…

Et encore, même à Corona elle avait été submergée par le devoir, la compétition, le doute.  
Puis la tempête, les rochers, la garde, Varian…

Tout avait été si rapide, si brusque…

Puis ils étaient partis sur les routes, il y avait eut la peur, l'inconnu, le danger et elle devait protéger tout le monde.

Tout les évènements s'étaient enchainés comme tombe des dominos, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé ses derniers mois en apnée, noyée sous le stress, et la colère.  
Puis Varian avait disparut…

Et pour la première fois du voyage, elle avait eut l'impression que le temps était redevenu à la normale… Ou plutôt qu'il s'était arrêté.

Tout s'était mélangé, ne faisant qu'une bouillasse quotidienne qui noyait tout les jours qui avaient suivit. Ils se ressemblaient tous, avait la même trame, sans rien pour les définir.  
Juste une durée de 24 heures qui se répétait encore et encore…

Là, ils étaient arrêtés.

Ils n'allaient plus bouger pour un certain temps.  
Ils allaient pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire, ce qu'ils devront faire…

Mais pour l'instant Cassandra se sentait trop en paix pour y réfléchir. Cette bulle d'oxygène était la bienvenue, et Cassandra savait très bien que ça n'allait pas durer.  
Elle se détendit tellement que quelques larmes passèrent la frontière interdite, laissant partir quelques regrets et quelques craintes qu'elle n'avait put exprimer que par des cris.

S'allongeant sur le lit qui allait être le sien, elle soupira lentement, essuyant du revers de la main les quelques preuves de tristesse qu'elle avait laissées échapper.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, Raiponce se présentant à elle, paniquée, le regard hagard, les cheveux défaits et le bouche tordue d'incertitude.

-Raiponce, ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Raiponce semble voir Cassandra, puis cherche ces mots. Finalement, valait mieux réagir comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle.  
Car pour les autres, s'en était une.

Se calmant rapidement, Raiponce fit un sourire « soulagé » à Cassandra, remettant son visage de personne enthousiaste et heureuse.  
Cette terreur qui lui détruisait les tripes était son problème, pas celui de ses amis.

\- Varian est vivant. Et il est ici.

-Quoi ?

Cassandra se leva soudainement, à nouveau électrifiée de cette énergie qui mettait son cerveau en ébullition. Pourtant Raiponce n'avait pas touchée la pierre ?  
C'était possible ?

Raiponce lui apporta plus de précision pour donner une dimension réelle à cette histoire de fou.

-Il a réussi à survivre à sa chute. Il a été trouvé par des villageois qui l'on amené chez la docteure qu'on a vu plus tôt. Il va bien.

Cassandra alla vers Raiponce et l'enlaça, sentant ses poumons s'emplir de joie.  
Bon sang, Varian était en vie ! Il était en vie !

Longtemps, cet incident avait torturé Cassandra et le reste de la troupe.  
Puis d'un coup, Cassandra s'était demandée, si le père de Varian allait être libéré de sa roche, comment auraient ils put lui annoncer la mort de son fils unique, parti en quête pour le sauver.

Cassandra avait passé des nuits à se le demander, à s'imaginer la peine de cet homme se retrouvant seul au monde, se maudissant de ne pas avoir put protéger son fils.  
Comme Varian, s'en voulait de ne pas avoir put sauver son père sur le moment.

Et puis, juste vivre avec cette culpabilité lui avait semblé impossible, le doute devenant de plus en plus lourd dans sa poitrine, les dernières secondes de Varian tournant en boucle dés que ses paupières se fermaient…

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à se lever la nuit, espérant oublier pendant quelques heures la vie qui leur avait été amputée. Mais à ce moment là, personne ne se parlait, la culpabilité les enfermait dans une solitude honteuse qui les séparait malgré leur deuil commun.

Mais tout ça… Tout ça allait s'arrêter.

Varian était en vie, leur enlevant ce poids énorme pour ne laisser que la honte de ne pas avoir pus l'aider sur le moment.  
Mais à présent, ils avaient la possibilité d'arranger les choses, de se faire pardonner.

Sans demander son reste, Cassandra remercia Raiponce et sortie de la chambre voir le supposé mort pour s'assurer de la réalité de ce miracle.

Laissée seule, Raiponce laissa soudainement sa peur et sa rage déformées ses traits.

Varian, Varian, Varian, toujours Varian !

Elle sentait comme un malaise ramper sur sa peau, la rendant glacée et cruelle.  
Mais son instinct lui hurlait au danger, au retour du prédateur, l'isolant seule alors qu'il mettait sous son joug ses amis avec son charme étrange qui semblait fonctionner sur les autres.

Même Cassandra avait cédé sous le pouvoir de persuasion de cet être.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Raiponce était certaine que ce n'était pas naturel.  
Leur avait-il fait avaler une potion qui les rendait loyal envers lui ? Les avait il hypnotisé ? Quand avait-il put les manipuler ainsi, les gardant sous son emprise même mort !

Frappant son lit de rage, elle vit la pierre sur le lit de Cassandra.

De rage, elle la prit et la jeta contre le mur. Elle le savait, elle le savait ! Il n'était pas mort ! Et cette pierre l'avait juste fait passer pour une folle, une hallucinée !  
Si seulement elle avait refusée l'aide de Varian, si seulement…

S'avançant vers la pierre, elle l'attrapa de nouveau, ses phalanges se crispant autour du minerai, comme dans l'espoir qu'elle se brise sous sa poigne.  
Mais le seul effet qu'il eut, fut l'apparition du Varian de ses pensées.

Non… De Varian tout court.

Aussi venimeux, dangereux et malsain !

Elle le fixa avec rage, alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit de Cassandra, la fixant sans hostilité. Il lui fit un petit sourire, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je te jure… Je découvrirais comment tu les a manipulés !

-Mais pourquoi les manipuler… Je me suis seulement montré plus utile et moins capricieux… C'est tout.

Elle lui jeta la pierre à la figure, mais autre que le traverser, il ne s'évapora pas alors que sa peau n'était plus en contact avec la pierre.  
Surprise, Raiponce prit appuis sur le mur derrière elle, alors que Varian avançait vers elle, son sourire remontant jusqu'au yeux cette fois.

Heureux, simple et doux…  
Pourquoi était elle terrorisé par ça ? Par ce visage ?

Varian arriva devant elle, puis la prit dans ses bras avec une douceur inattendue.

-Pourquoi se battre Raiponce… Tu sais bien que c'est inutile.

Puis il se recula un peu, la regardant avec une compassion qui tendit de nouveau la blonde alors qu'il finissait sa sentence.

-Après tout, j'ai déjà gagné.

**Ahlalala… la frustration et la peur sont au bord de l'implosion, et Raiponce semble complétement perdue.  
Varian fait un retour en fanfare, et semble quelque peu abimé par le voyage…**

**Vous saurez tout cela dans le prochain épisode  
****…  
(Génerique épique)  
**


	11. Sortilège

**WELL WELL WELL WELL… Bonne année à tous ! Réussite et gloire !**  
**Voilà la suite tant attendue de ce récit…**  
**Non ? Personne ? Bah, pas grave. Ca arrive quand même XD**

**Alors, petit récap'  
Le groupe, après avoir crut s'être alléger d'un membre au passé criminel, le retrouve dans un petit village. Si lui à quelques bleus a soigner, l'équilibre des forces viennent de s'inverser entre Varian et Raiponce.**

Chapitre 11: Sortilége

Une semaine s'était écoulée et un quotidien s'était installé dans le groupe.

Après l'annonce de la survie du jeune alchimiste, tout le monde était aller le voir. Cassandra l'avait giflé, pour après le prendre contre elle, soulagée de le voir en un seul morceau.  
Hook lui avait juste dit qu'il était rassuré de le voir vivant, et Shoorty avait seulement demandé qui il était.

Raiponce avait rit sous cape, mais pas Astrid qui avait cru être devant un cas d'Alzheimer.

Là dessus, Varian lui avait juste rétorqué qu'il était aucunement malade, seulement con.

La vie avait donc reprit son cours, Eugène, Lance et Cassandra au petit soin de Varian…  
Enfin chacun à sa manière.

Lance avait réussit a passer le temps d'essaie à l'école et avait été embaucher pour les trois mois à venir en temps que surveillant et aide pour la nurserie.  
Et quoi qu'on en dise, il voyait le regard des jeunes femmes sur lui, émue et attirée par celui qui se montrait si paternelle avec les enfants.

Cassandra avait décidé de travailler avec les bergers pour défendre les troupeaux des brigands et autres mammifères carnivores.

Hook avait trouvé un petit boulot de serveur dans un bar, pas loin, ou il étendait sa psychologie de comptoir et sa soif de danse rythmée.

Shoorty restait vivant… C'était déjà ça…

Eugène avait décidé de rester avec Varian quand le jeune homme était dehors. L'alchimiste leur avait apprit que c'était lui qui avait fait un plan de rénovation du moulin, pour le rendre actif par tous les vents et faire de l'énergie pour le village en eaux chaudes.

Si au départ, il avait donner ces plans juste pour les remercier de l'avoir soigner, le maire lui avait proposé de rester pour qu'il guide les maçons.  
Varian avait accepté et avait été surpris d'être rémunéré.

Le reste du soir, il apprenait quelques ficelles de médecine avec Astrid, ou faisait de la rééducation avec Jack.

Et Raiponce se tâtait toujours.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien dans ce village où elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait avec haine et mépris.  
Les gens agissaient poliment avec elle, mais la princesse avait tout de même la sensation d'être évitée la moitié du temps, comme une être à part.

Elle était persuadée que c'était la faute de l'alchimiste, mais le dire tout haut apporterait sur elle les foudres du groupe et du reste du village.

Tous étaient sous le joug de Varian ici.  
Il avait eut du temps pour gangréner leurs esprits, les rendant aveugle a ce qu'il était vraiment.  
Voilà pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Quand elle en avait parlé a Eugène, juste du fait de se sentir juger par les autres, ce dernier lui avait dit que ça venait de son imagination.  
Varian n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, n'avait même pas dit leurs noms, alors le village ne pouvait même leur en vouloir pour ce qui lui était arrivé…

Et si il l'avait fait, il n'y aurait pas que Raiponce qui se serait prit des pierres.

Il lui avança qu'elle était peut être trop froide avec Varian, et certaines personnes n'était pas vraiment fan de ce comportement.  
Alors qu'elle se défendait d'être le problème, Eugène la regarda tristement, lui demandant si elle ne voulait pas voir Varian.

Elle ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis le premier jour, et dés qu'elle le voyait dans les rues, elle l'ignorait tout simplement.

Oh, ce n'était pas Varian qui était venu se plaindre, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Lui, il menait sa barque avec brio, aidant les villageois à avoir une meilleure vie, plus confortable, tout en apprenant à soigner des maladies, les plaies, et les fièvres.  
Et le soir, tout les villageois mangeaient dans une grande salle des fête pour passer le temps, se racontant des histoire ou autres.  
On pouvait y aller si on le voulait, ou bien simplement rester chez soi.  
Il n'y avait aucune obligation.

C'était souvent les aïeuls et les parents avec de jeunes enfants qui mangeaient là bas, les vieillards chassant ainsi leurs solitudes et aidant les jeunes parents débordés à s'occuper des enfants.

Varian allait toujours diner la bas avec Jack, heureux de cette immersion quasi constante dans ce groupe de personne toutes différentes les une des autres.

Il avait passé les deux premières semaines avec Jack et Astrid, incapable de rester éveillé très longtemps. Il y avait aussi des instruments pour qui voulait jouer un morceau.  
Et lorsque la soirée s'étirait, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour raconter une histoire avant que tous ne rentrent pour dormir.

Bref, l'atmosphère était festive, mais Raiponce n'arrivait pas à y adhérer…  
C'était la première fois que ca lui arrivait, la plongeant dans une solitude nouvelle, lourde et amère.

Un soir alors qu'un tempête avait éclaté, tout les villageois étaient allés dans cette salle, qui étaient la plus grande mais aussi la plus solide.  
Il y avait une réserve de bois, d'eau et de nourriture. De quoi survivre une semaine en se rationnant.

Elle avait été embarquée comme les autres, confinés dans cette bâtisse en attendant une accalmie.  
Puis, les plus vieux avaient commencés à raconter des histoires, des fables, terrible ou non, pour calmer les jeunes enfants.  
Ou du moins concentrer leurs attentions sur autre chose.

Eugène s'était pris aux jeux, mais eut la mauvaise idée de parler de la tempête maléfique qui s'était abattu sur Corona. Si pour lui, l'histoire se finissait bien, se n'était pas le cas de Varian qui sentit malgré lui son visage se plisser de colère et d'amertume.

Jack lui attrapa les épaules, pensant que c'était la tempête en elle même qui rendait le brun inquiet.

L'histoire s'était terminée, sauf pour Raiponce.  
Sa rage envers Varian avait grandit continuellement durant ces derniers jours, la rendant irritable et revancharde.

Comment pouvait il vivre parmi ces honnêtes gens sans mourir de honte ?  
Comment les villageois ne pouvaient pas voir l'énergie nocive qui se dégageait de cet être ?

Pousser par la colère, Raiponce se leva, à la surprise de tous pour déclarer que l'histoire n'était pas terminée. Une autre tempête s'était abattue sur Corona, des siècles plus tard.

Transformant les personnages, Raiponce raconta ce qui avait suivi cette tempête.  
Le fils du sorcier maléfique était revenu à Corona, sous les traits d'un enfant. Puis, lançant des monstres sur le royaume, il captura la famille royale et fit un odieux chantage.

Qu'il refasse revivre son père qu'il avait tué dans sa rage.

Mais les enfants du roi ne se laissa pas abattre et allèrent le chercher pour le combattre !  
Celui ci avait fait une armée de pantins de métal, immortels et fatals, détruisant l'armée a une vitesse phénoménale.

Tout était perdu, il n'y avait aucune chance, si ce n'était un miracle.  
Un des enfants du roi, voué d'une force magique, détruisit les automates et captura le faux oracle.

Ils l'enfermèrent en prison et jetèrent la clés.  
Mais ce dernier réussi tout de même a s'échapper…  
Et il rode encore et toujours, voyageurs inconnu, à la recherche de proie à manipuler.

Tout le monde était resté silencieux à l'histoire étrange de la jeune blonde, sauf le groupe qui la regardait soit courroucé, soit interloqué et inquiet.

Le silence s'était répandu dans la salle et le malaise était palpable.

Raiponce se sentit soudainement rétrécir, les regards tournés vers elle mais pas comme elle voulait. Cette histoire ne pouvait faire de mal qu'à Varian, alors pourquoi les autres la regardaient si sévèrement…

Puis un bruit vint casser cette lourdeur, libérant la blonde de cette attention malsaine, mais fut de nouveau engloutit par la culpabilité.

Varian.

Varian, un grand sourire aux lèvres, faisait un petit applaudissement, le regard joueur.

-Belle improvisation ! C'était un peu fouillis à la fin, mais c'était vraiment cool de ta part.

S'approchant d'elle, il posa sa main sur son épaule, ses doigts devenus des griffes, serrant ses muscles et ses os comme un étau.  
Depuis quand il avait une telle force ?

La raccompagna, vers le groupe, il vit le regard d'Eugène qui suppliait de ne pas donner suite à l'attaque de Raiponce. La blonde était un peu perturbée en ce moment, et faisait des choses irréfléchies.

Varian le rassura en un sourire, mais appuya tout de même fortement sur la clavicule de Raiponce.  
Très bien, il ne répondrait rien.

Se tournant donc vers le reste de villageois, il fit un grand sourire, demandant avec une voix enjouée si quelqu'un n'avait pas une autre histoire.

Alors qu'une jeune femme s'était mis à la harpe, racontant qu'elle connaissait un ancienne fable, avec des automates, Eugène jeta un œil inquiet à Raiponce.  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Avant d'arriver au village, la princesse avait eut un comportement étrange pour que, finalement, l'on comprenne que c'était à cause de la pierre qu'elle avait baladée depuis des jours.  
Puis elle était redevenue de plus en plus sereine, pleine de vie…  
Pour repartir a nouveau dans une attitude agressive, sur le qui vive, mais surtout, contre Varian.

Elle était dans une guerre interne, la faisant faire des actes stupides toujours dans l'optique de blesser ou repousser Varian.

Eugène ne comprenait pas.

Etait ce pour lui faire peur ? Le mettre en colère ? Le chagriné ?  
Ou simplement attirer son attention…

Car lorsque Varian répondait à son attaque par un haussement d'épaules, Raiponce semblait plus énervée encore.  
De plus, le brun devait faire bonne figure, entouré de gens qui s'étaient un peu attaché à lui, ayant une attention particulière à sa personne.

Varian était heureux, à l'aise…  
Et l'alchimiste voulait garder ce sentiment le plus longtemps possible.  
Raiponce devrait savoir qu'il ne ferait aucun mauvais pas.

Et puis, n'avait il pas mérité d'être apprécier un peu ? Même par des inconnus ?  
Mais pour l'instant, le brun devait se concentrer sur sa petite amie qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal…

Finalement, la tempête prit fin au milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde s'était assoupi sur place. L'hiver s'était depuis exprimé par quelques flocons disparates…

Le temps était redevenu un peu plus doux.

Suite a cela, Eugène avait laissé Varian se débrouiller pour passer plus de temps avec son amoureuse. Mais Raiponce n'était toujours pas d'humeur, chaque jour passé dans ce village lui donnant une sensation horrible dans le ventre.

Elle avait même pensé à partir, le temps étant redevenu clément. Mais les autres étaient heureux de cette pause, respirant enfin, revivant un peu un quotidien relaxant.  
Et elle ne pouvait pas les faire quitter cela pour sa simple personne.

Cependant, sa souffrance était visible.  
Son ton agressif, ses sourires forcés, crispés…

Et Varian.

Varian qui vivait ici comme un poisson dans l'eau, les villageois acclamant son intelligence, son sens pratique, son calme… S'ils l'avaient vu à Corona, ils ne seraient bien moins sereins à ses cotés !

Et pour finir le tableau, elle n'avait trouvé aucun travail qui lui convenait.

Elle avait tourné dans le village, avait essayé de se persuader que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait, mais tout semblait puéril et ennuyeux. Elle avait donc erré, un peu plus loin du village, à la recherche de quelque chose et fuyant Eugène qui était de plus en plus énervant.

Elle avait marché, jusqu'à tomber sur les pâturages où Cassandra faisait office d'aide aux bergers. Aux grands airs, à courser les béliers, surveiller…

La brune avait pensé ce métier comme ennuyeux, mais la première semaine ne lui avait pas laissé un seul instant pour souffler. Il y avait eut peu d'attaque de prédateurs, mais entre les moutons qui s'enfuyaient, le bélier qui décidait de vous tuer et les voyageurs qui se disait que voler des bestiaux était un bon sport…

Non, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de respirer.

C'est pourquoi quand Raiponce arriva sur les terres, elle fut sincèrement heureuse de voir son amie.

S'installa sur un rocher en hauteur, Raiponce se moqua un peu des habits de Cassandra, fait en partie de peau de mouton et de grosse laines. Mais après quelques instants dehors sans bouger, la blonde comprit le pourquoi d'un tel accoutrement.

Cassandra discuta avec la princesse, sans pour autant attaquer les sujets qui fâchent. Même si en soit, la brune était toujours étonnée du comportement de la blonde et de sa haine grandissante envers l'alchimiste, elle sentait qu'il ne servait à rien d'en parler maintenant.

Au début des disputes, Raiponce n'écoutait jamais.  
Bornée, fatigante, il suffisait d'attendre pour qu'elle se calme et prête enfin l'oreille à ce que vous disiez.  
Et il fallait surtout trouver quelque chose à faire faire à la princesse.  
Une Raiponce occupée était une Raiponce heureuse.

-Peut être qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin d'une meilleure déco ? Ou faire des fresques sur les murs de la salle des fêtes… ces murs de pierres, c'est un peu rustre non ?

Mais elle avait beau faire tout les efforts du monde, Raiponce ne semblait emballée par aucune idée, concentrée sur le malaise qu'elle ressentait dans ses tripes.  
Finalement, elle en parla à Cassandra, cette émotion la torturant horriblement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Je me sens mal a l'aise dans ce village. J'ai l'impression que l'on me regarde de travers, toujours et… Je sais pas. Quand quelqu'un ne m'aimait pas à Corona, je faisais tout pour que le courant passe, puis j'ai apprit a en avoir cure mais ici… Ici, c'est différent.

-Différent comment ?

-Je sens comme un malaise, un vide… Je n'ai aucun lien avec ces gens, et eux non plus. Et ils sont comme… Complet sans moi...

-Tu sais, ce village existait et vivait très bien sans nous… C'est normal qu'au départ ce soit dur de se faire une place dans un endroit où tout le monde est soudé.

Mais comment Varian avait fait ! Raiponce resta les lèvres closes alors que les questions se percutaient entre elle, sans pour autant trouver des réponses.  
Il semblait être tellement impliqué dans cet endroit, comme si il y avait déjà fait ses racines…

-Mais toi, tu as bien réussi à entrer dans ce cercle.

-Je fais partie des bergers, alors disons que mon utilité les poussent à m'incorporer dans ce dit cercle.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je suis inutile ?!

La colère montait a présent d'un cran.  
C'était donc ça ? Varian était utile, parfait et elle n'était rien ?  
Juste une âme errante dans ce village de paumés !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Seulement que le lien que j'ai par mon travail en créer d'autre qui en créer d'autre. Et vu que personne ne te connaît ici, et que tu n'as de lien avec personne du village, alors c'est un peu plus difficile.

-Mais si ils veulent me connaître, pourquoi ils ne viennent pas me voir ?

-Parce qu'ils fonctionnent déjà très bien ensemble. C'est a toi d'aller les voir.

Raiponce aurait put hurler tant sa frustration était grande.

Elle avait essayé ! Elle était aller voir des gens, tenter de créer une discussion, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils semblaient hermétique à sa joie, et la regardait bizarrement.  
C'était une des première fois où Raiponce se sentait rejetée, ignorée avec froideur après un regard des pieds non-chaussées, à la tête aux cheveux si long qui pouvaient lui servir de lassos.

Cassandra la regardait avec compassion. C'était normal de se sentir mal quand personne ne semblait faire attention a vous, ou du moins seulement du coin de l'œil, surveillant vos gestes.  
Une attention seulement inquiète et hostile.

Mais Raiponce n'avait pas jouer les bonnes cartes dés le départ.

Déjà, sa rage envers Varian l'avait de suite mis aux bancs.  
Le jeune homme avait été charmants avec les villageois, les aidait à reconstruire certaines parties du village et avait un humour pince-sans-rire.

Il avait été intégré au village avec joie.  
Alors quand elle était arrivée avec son mépris visible, ils l'avaient de suite mis loin d'eux comme ils souhaitaient qu'elle reste loin de Varian qui s'épanouissait un peu plus aux yeux du village et ses habitants.

Puis il y avait eut cette scène désastreuse lors de la tempête. La brune ne savait pas si c'était à cause des souvenirs, du stress, ou simplement de la frustration.

Et si personne n'avait compris en quoi cela retournait, ils avaient vite compris que ce n'était pas avec de bonnes attentions que l'inconnue blonde racontait cette fable bizarre.  
Et la rage de cette dernière avait grimpé d'un iota quand ce fut Varian qui la tira d'un mauvais pas.

Si seulement, elle arrêter avec cette nouvelle obsession qu'elle même trouvait ridicule.

Etait ce cela le problème ?  
Raiponce était elle jalouse de l'alchimiste qui avait réussi a se faire un trou dans la toile complexe de ce village ?

Raiponce se plaignait d'être ignorée, et que les seuls regards tourner vers elle était hostile ou étranges…  
C'était… C'était comme si les places s'étaient inversées.

-Peut être que c'est ça qu'il faut comprendre…

-De quoi tu parles.

-Tu es frustrée, en colère, parce que tu mérites mieux que ces regards mauvais et ce silence de la part du village… N'est ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Et lors de la tempête, tu te sentais prête à tout pour avoir leurs regards, leurs approbations, jusqu'à faire des choses stupides.

-Cassandra, je ne vois pas…

-Et tu en veux à Varian. Varian que tu considères comme dangereux car il est apprécier ici.

-Non ! J'en ait rien à faire de…

-Je pense que tu vis ce qu'a vécus Varian quand il était au Vieil Corona.

Raiponce resta muette, alors que Cassandra regardait l'horizon, continuant son explication.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Nous savons ce qu'a fait Varian, et c'était stupide, dangereux et il y a bien faillit avoir des morts. Mais d'un autre coté… Nous l'avons fait souffrir Raiponce. On ne voulait pas le faire, le vieil Corona non plus, pas plus que son père. Mais on lui a fait du mal. En ne lui donnant aucun crédit, en l'oubliant…

Cassandra respira doucement, puis tourna vers ces pupilles vers la princesse.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est pour le mieux ? Pour Varian ? Il est enfin heureux ici, ou du moins il comprend ce qu'est une communauté. Il mérite cette chance, et toi tu mérites de passer au dessus de cette rancune.

Oui. Si Raiponce arrivait à vivre avec Varian, tout serait plus simple.  
Et si lui même s'ouvrait un peu autre que pour déverser son venin, ça serait possible.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est qu'il comprenne que c'était possible de vivre entouré de gens de confiance.  
Cassandra attendait toujours la réponse de la princesse quand celle-ci se leva, furieuse.

-Je le savais… Je n'osais pas y croire mais… Tu es de son coté !

-Quoi ? Non ! Je suis de ton coté. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est…

-C'est que tout est de ma faute ! Mais oui bien sur, ce pauvre type méritait seulement un peu d'amour et il serait devenu quelqu'un de bien… Varian est monstrueux ! Tu étais pourtant dans ses griffes quand il a essayé de te tuer !

-Je le sais très bien !

-Varian ne mérite rien, si ce n'est la prison dans laquelle il sera reconduit dés que nous aurons retrouver la source de ces rochers noirs !

-Alors là, tu es totalement injuste Raiponce !

-Il ne veux ni pardon, ni excuse. Il ne regrette en aucun cas ses gestes, alors pour moi, il est un monstre ! Il ne pense qu'a lui et pour lui, et se fiche bien d'écraser ceux qui sont sur son chemin. Et tu me dis que cette… Cette chose mériterait d'être aimé !

-C'est ta vision des choses, pas la mienne !

-On dirait qu'il n'y a que moi pour le voir clairement dans son jeu ! Il vous ment et vous manipule !

-Et comment ? Comment il nous manipule ? Avec des tours de magie ? Un philtre alchimique ?!  
Bon sang Raiponce, dit moi que tu te rends compte a quel point tu fais fausse route ?!

Cassandra se leva, levant la main pour rattraper Raiponce qui partait déjà, furieuse envers le monde entier, quand une flèche traversa son flanc, suivit de cris sauvages.

Des brigands !

Une dizaine d'hommes à cheval fonçaient vers eux, terrifiant le bétail qui partaient dans tout les sens. Cassandra appela les autres bergers qui arrivèrent, prêt à défendre leurs terres, Raiponce veillant sur Cassandra qui ne pouvait plus se déplacer.

Arcs, épées, les bergers étaient bien plus armés qu'il ne le paraissait.  
Après plusieurs minutes de combat, un autre combattant arriva dans le champ de bataille.

Le Golem.

Celui arriva à cœur de la bataille en balayant d'un revers de la main deux cavaliers. Il fonça vers le reste du groupe qui se dispersa pour attaquer la chose de métal de tout les cotés.  
Mais que pouvait les flèches et les lames contre lui.  
Rien.

Le golem les réattaqua, les balayant toujours, les bousculant. Il ne devait faire aucun mort après tout.  
Les brigands partirent finalement, chasser par les assauts du monstre de métal.

Mais le dernier membre des voleurs fit un cadeau d'adieux au Golem et aux bergers.

Un explosif fut lancé vers eux, espérant au moins blesser la plupart.

Mais Golem fut plus rapide.  
Attrapant l'explosif, il se roula en boule au dessus, étouffant la déflagration contre lui.

Un long silence de mort prit place sur les terres, coupé soudainement par les gémissements de Cassandra qui perdait de plus en plus de sang.  
La flèche l'ayant bien amoché.

Raiponce tenait la tête de Cassandra sur ses genoux, convulsant de chagrin alors que son ami voyait de plus en plus trouble, le manque de sang se faisant ressentir.

Les bergers partirent appeler la docteure, alors que quelques uns étaient allé chercher du linge et des couvertures.  
Raiponce versait larmes sur larmes.

-J'ai été idiote ! Je suis désolé Cassandra…

-C'est pas la première fois que je suis blessée Raiponce… Tout va bien…

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne pu camoufler la soudaine faiblesse de sa voix, que Raiponce perçut…  
Soudainement, la blonde étala ses cheveux sur le corps de la brune.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais…

-Je vais te soigner !

-Mais tu sais bien que ça ne marchera pas…

-J'ai réussi a me faire obéir des rochers alors qu'ils avaient cessé de me parler… Je réussirais à te guérir.

Pressant sa chevelure contre la plaie, Raiponce entonna sa mélodie, se concentrant a faire jaillir la magie hors de ses cheveux. Il fallait que ca marche !

Etrangement les mots venaient tout seuls alors que la musique en elle-même lui semblait étrangère. Tant de temps s'était passé depuis la dernière fois… Tant de chose…  
Une chaleur revint à ses membres, une énergie ancienne et nouvelle…

Quand la blonde ouvrit les yeux, la magie était à l'œuvre, guérissant Cassandra qui reprenait des couleurs, le visage portant l'incompréhension sur ses traits…

-Mais…

-Ca marche !

-Tu as… Tu as réussi…

-Bon sang ! Les gars ! La petite va bien !

Un berger, ayant assisté à la scène, aida Cassandra à se relever, voyant la plaie refermée, sans cicatrice.  
Jetant un œil à Raiponce, il lui fit un sourire sincère en la remerciant.

-Avec toi dans les parages, on a plus besoin de médecin…

-Vous savez, ca ne marche pas tout le temps… Vaux mieux que vous gardiez votre médecin dans les parages.

Alors qu'un petit rire de soulagement s'étala sur le groupe des bergers, l'un deux regarda le golem qui ne bougeait plus, un de ses bras parti, sa tête enfoncée sur tout un pans, des parties de métal déformées et noircies…

-Zut… Va falloir dire au petiot que sa machine ne marche plus.

-Il saura la réparer, vous n'inquiétez pas… Mais vraiment, c'est incroyable Raiponce, tu as retrouvé tes dons de guérison.

Raiponce sentit son cœur gonfler sous ces louanges.  
Oui, ne parlons plus de Varian. Voyez comme je suis utile, comme je suis quelqu'un de bien. Et surtout Cassandra allait bien…  
Et c'était le plus important n'est ce pas.

* * *

Une heures plus tard, Raiponce, Cassandra et deux autres bergers étaient revenus dans le village, une charrette où était déposé les restes du golem derrière eux.  
Allant vers le médecin du village pour voir si tout irait bien pour Cassandra, le berger vit Varian revenir avec le fils de cette dernière, boitillant toujours.

Les bandages de son visage avaient été retirés, laissant voir au jour la balafre qu'il avait à présent sur son œil, rester comme par miracle intacte.  
Son sourcil coupé en deux, la cicatrice débarrait de sa pommette pour finir au dessus de son arcade sourcilière en un trait droit, nourrissant son allure peu commune.

Mais enfin, à coté de la blonde aux cheveux magique, il avait l'air plus que normal.  
Juste un peu cassé…  
Son bras s'était aussi remit. Il n'y avait que sa jambe qui ne s'était pas ressoudée. Mais passons.  
Allant vers les deux jeunes hommes, le berger les interpella.

-Et petiot… Ton golem a besoin d'une réparation…

Varian lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis suivit l'homme pour voir la charrette et les morceaux de métal disparates, les membres détachés et les renflements sur la carcasse de son automate.  
Varain resta statufié devant son beau Golem détruit. Puis se reprenant vit, il caressa doucement la tête de son Golem qui fit un lent gémissement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Et bien… Des brigands nous ont attaqués, et ton truc est venu nous aidé. Il nous a sauvé en plongeant sur un explosif que les vagabonds nous avaient lancé pour mieux s'échapper.

-Je vois… Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez les bombes ici… Il va falloir que je passe du temps dans la forge du village.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

Varian fit un petit sourire à Jack, qui n'avait pas suivit les traces de sa mère et était parti dans les métiers de forgeron.  
Riant en lui disant qu'il comptait bien sur lui pour remettre son robot sur pieds, quand il reporta son attention sur le berger.

-Sinon, tout le monde va bien ?

-Il y a bien la petite Cassandra qui s'est prit un flèche, mais sinon…

-QUOI ?! Comment ça, elle s'est prit une FLECHE ?!

-Y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle a été guérie par votre amie blonde.

Varian fit un regard étonné, puis reprenant ses esprits, il partit de suite vers la maison de la docteure, aider de Jack.  
Arrivant sur place, il vit Raiponce, Astrid et Cassandra en pleine forme.

Varian s'approcha de la brune, l'interrogeant du regard.

-On m'a dit que tu as été blessée durant l'attaque…

-Oui. Mais Raiponce m'a guérit avec ses cheveux…

-Quoi ?

Varian regarda Raiponce surpris, puis lui s'approcha d'elle pour fixer sa longue tresse, la main sur le menton, comme dans une intense réflexions.

-Donc, il semblerait que vos cheveux ont à nouveau des pouvoirs de guérison…

-Raiponce a bien réussi à refaire bouger des rochers noirs, alors…

-Ah bon ? Première nouvelle, je vois que vous me tenez au courant…

Pinçant l'arrête du nez, l'alchimiste souffla durement puis s'éloigna de Raiponce pour commencer à tourner en rond dans la pièce, les yeux regardant intensément le sol, alors qu'il se mettait à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses nouvelles données.

-Alors les effets de cette énergie a une limite ? Faut il un temps pour que ça revienne ? Comme s'ils devaient se recharger ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant ? Et même comment avez vous eut l'idée de réessayer ?

Le regard tourner vers Raiponce, celle ci fut surprise de ne pas ressentir de suite de la rage envers Varian. Peut être par ce qu'il n'y en avait presque pas dans son regard. Son esprit seulement tourner vers l'énigme qu'il avait sous les yeux…

Puis Raiponce resta sans voix…  
Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était lui même qui lui avait ordonné de le faire.  
Et tout ça a cause d'une pierre qui lui faisait voir Varian comme un ectoplasme cruel et moqueur.  
Mais elle n'eut pas à le dire, que Cassandra répondait déjà.

-En fait… Raiponce a trouvé un cristal étrange. Et on peut dire que c'est lui qui lui a dit qu'elle devrait réessayer.

-Un cristal…

Jetant a nouveau un regard pour avoir la réponse de la principale concernée, celle ci hocha simplement de la tête. Puis parti dans une description du dit cailloux.

-C'est un peu transparent, et bleutée… Et il semblerait qu'il réagit a mon approche en s'illuminant.

-Comme les rochers noirs. Peut être une variante…

Puis partant en clopinant, il amena son sac, et en sortit le même type de cristal. Le posant devant Cassandra et Raiponce, Varian expliqua ce qu'il en avait vu.

-Je les ai trouvé là ou je suis tombé. Mais ils étaient fluorescents. C'est ce qui m'a permis de survivre, et que mon automate me retrouve. Pour moi ce ne sont que des rochers qui réussissent à garder le peu de lumière qu'ils arrivent à percevoir pour le redistribuer… Par contre, comment ils font, ou le but ? Aucune idée…

Puis voyant que Raiponce ne bougeait pas, il pointa le rocher et demanda simplement.

-Pouvez vous… Faire votre truc ?

-Ah heuu… Oui oui..

Inspirant profondément, elle posa les mains sur la roche. Celle ci s'illumina doucement, mais aucun Varian fantôme n'apparut. Alors que la blonde regardait autour d'elle dans la crainte de voir le second Varian lui hurler des méchancetés, le vrai se pencha sur la roche.

-En effet... Il y a bien une illumination alors qu'il fait jour… Hm, intéressant…

Sortant son carnet pour noter quelques idées et observation, il fut rattrapé de justesse par Jack qui le remit droit sur sa béquille. Remerciant rapidement le jeune homme, Varian continua de tenter de trouver une cause à effet, alors que Raiponce fixait sa jambe raide.

A cette seconde, elle comprit a quel point elle avait été stupide.

C'était à elle d'être sage et calme… C'était a elle de montré l'exemple. Et elle avait abandonné ce devoir trop longtemps.  
Soudainement motivée, elle s'approcha de Varian.

-Si tu veux, je peux essayer de guérir ta jambe. Vu que mes pouvoirs de guérison sont revenus.

Varian la regarda, étonné.  
Tu ferais ça ?  
Voilà ce que disait son regard.

Oui. Elle allait le faire, car elle était quelqu'un de bien.  
Quelqu'un de meilleure.

S'installant sur la table, Varian laissa Raiponce entourer sa jambe de ses cheveux sous le regard intéressé d'Astrid et Jack. Quand Raiponce entonna sa mélodie, le dorée illuminant sa chevelure, quelques respiration surprises se firent entendre autour d'elle.

C'était la première fois qu'Astrid était face a de la vraie magie… Tout comme Jack.

Le chant lancinant se termina simplement, laissant le moment s'étioler dans les secondes suivantes, tout comme la lumière mystique s'éteignit doucement.

Puis regardant Varian, Raiponce lui fit un sourire en lui disant que c'était fini.  
Regardez comme elle était douce et sage… Elle soignait même un ennemi dans le besoin.  
Varian ne fut pas si satisfait.  
Il regarda sa jambe, puis tenta de la bouger. Il grimaça à la douleur devenu quotidienne.

-Hmm… Désolé Princesse, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait fonctionner.

Astrid regarda la jambe plâtrée de Varian.  
Si le gamin disait que c'était toujours douloureux ce devait être le cas… Dommage, elle aurait tellement voulu voir de la magie.

Raiponce resta muette de rage, alors que Cassandra regardait étrangement le duo, expliquant à Varian à quel point s'était étrange. Elle voulait temporiser l'émotion de Raiponce.  
Vu la conversation avant l'accident, l'aversion de Raiponce envers l'alchimiste avait atteins des sommets.

La brune se demandait même si Raiponce avait déjà haï quelqu'un à ce degré.

Le geste qu'elle avait fait été réellement une sorte de main tendue. Mais ce n'était pas de la faute du brun si ça n'avait pas marché.  
Mais elle savait que la blonde le prendre pour elle comme une déclaration de guerre.

-C'est bizarre... Elle m'a guéris d'une blessure bien plus profonde tout à l'heure.

-Qui sait, ses pouvoirs doivent peut être se recharger ? Après tout, la dernière fois ça n'avait pas marcher non… Il faut peut être juste attendre. Quelques heures, ou quelques jours…

Cassandra soupira de soulagement.  
Varian mettait tout autant de crédit pour croire Raiponce et ne dévaluée pas son échec.  
Un grand pas en avant déjà de la part de l'alchimiste.  
La brune espérait seulement que la blonde avait vu cela, elle aussi…

Mais la princesse était juste énervée.  
Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ? Si ça avait marché avec les autres, avec Eugène, Cassandra, alors pourquoi Varian était une exception ?

La dernière fois, ça n'avait pas marché avec lui non plus…  
Etait-ce lui le problème ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Lui particulièrement ?  
Non, Varian n'avait rien de plus que les autres, ça devrait marcher…

Peut être était ce réellement ce qu'il proposait ? Un pouvoir qui a besoin de temps pour revenir…  
Varian haussa des épaules, balançant ses jambes dans le vide pour atterrir sur celle toujours valide.

-C'est pas si grave. Ma jambe guérira comme tout le monde. Avec le temps.

-Sinon, on peut réessayer demain.

Varian se tourna vers la princesse qui avait vraiment eut du mal à dire ces mots.  
Mais c'était toujours un pas en avant que Varian accepta simplement, sans joie ni colère.

-Pourquoi pas.

La dessus, le brun s'excusa et disparu vers la forge, demandant à Jack de l'aider pour déplacer le reste de son golem. Les réparations n'attendaient pas, et il devait vérifier si il n'y avait pas trop de perte dans ses produits.

Raiponce repartie d'un pas raide, suivie de Cassandra qui voulu la calmer.  
Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Varian avait accepter, ne l'avait pas rabaisser, n'avait rien fait de mauvais en soit…  
Mais elle comprit après quelques grognements de rage et de frustration.  
C'était toujours la même histoire.

La rage, la joie, Raiponce savait faire avec… Mais ce visage vide, ce froid, ce désintérêt total, elle ne pouvait le supporter !

Mais Varian n'allait pas s'arrêter.  
Il avait décidé de traiter Raiponce avec une distance émotionnelle qui forçait le respect.

Quand il lui parlait, tout était professionnelle. Calculé, sans sentiment.  
Il aurait put réciter une recette de cuisine ou parler à un caillou ca aurait été la même chose.  
Et contrairement à Raiponce, il n'était aucunement gêné de la situation, levant simplement un sourcil moqueur aux crises de rage de la princesse.

* * *

Néanmoins, l'événement eut un point positif.  
Par son don de guérison qui couru dans le hameau, la blonde avait une attention particulière de la part des villageois. Et ce fut dans la terreur qu'elle tenta de guérir un quelqu'un, et réussi sans aucun problème.

Soudainement, elle atteignit un nouveaux statu au sein du village.  
Mi fée mi sorcière… Un être ayant mis ses pouvoirs pour le bien des humains.

Peut être par ce qu'elle était humaine en soit.

Enfin, le poids s'enlevait peu à peu, le sourire revint à ses lèvres et elle fut à nouveau celle que les groupe connaissait.  
Mais si la joie était revenue chez la plupart de ses amis, ce n'était pas le cas de Cassandra. De part la discussion qu'elles avaient eut, elle avait comprit que cette bonne mine était seulement née de la sensation d'avoir battu Varian.  
De lui avoir reprit l'attention donc il n'avait pas le droit.

Rien n'était réglé… Loin de là.  
Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, et l'humeur des deux empirait, voilés sous leurs rires narquois.

Mais les deux ne semblaient être de moins enclin à se rapprocher.  
Raiponce semblait se complaire des regards admiratifs qu'elle décelait chez tout le monde, répondant avec joie a toute les questions qu'on pouvait lui poser, et Varian montrait un mépris dédaigneux face à la princesse.

Si avant, il était assez mesquin pour se moquer de ses erreurs, créant malgré tout un lien entre eux, ce n'était plus la même chose depuis sa chute.  
Varian avait barré Raiponce du paysage, l'oblitérant à chaque seconde quand il n'avait aucune obligation de réponse.

Et Raiponce, mordue de culpabilité, avait rejeté toute sa rage sur le personnage de Varian, devenu un bouc émissaire constant.

Et bien sur, tout deux était trop fier pour en parler…  
Ou du moins, Raiponce avait essayer d'en discuter avec elle, mais s'était refermé en voyant que Cassandra n'était pas a 100% de son coté.

La brune aurait bien voulu en parler avec les autres, mais entre Eugène qui était sur le fil du rasoir, Lance qui était toujours aveuglé par l'institutrice et Hook qui avait autre chose a faire…

S'éloignant du village pour avoir une paix royale, elle arpenta les forêt au alentours, pensant toujours à l'affrontement qu'il y aura bientôt entre les deux, détruisant le peu d'harmonie qui restait au sein du groupe.

Elle était totalement perdue, rendue où ses pieds l'avaient menés, quand elle regarda un peu autour d'elle… Puis elle avait vu sur cette petite maisonnette, perdu dans la forêt dépourvue de feuille.  
Elle semblait habitée au vu de la fumée qui sortait d'une cheminée entouré d'un lierre rouge.

La brune n'avait rien à perdre, et au pire, elle savait se défendre.  
Toquant à la porte, elle se fit ouvrir par une vielle femme qui lui sembla familière.  
La docteure ?

-Euhh… Bonjour ? Je viens du village et…

-Vous êtes avec la douce magie qui vient d'arriver dans le village !

Face aux cris de joie de la vielle femme, Cassandra resta muette, répétant juste les mots incohérent de son homologue avec une pointe de scepticisme.

-La douce magie ?

-Oui. Je parle de la magie dont vous êtes imprégnée… Ca vient de votre amie, non ? Quand elle vous a guérie…

S'approchant de Cassandra, La vielle femme la regarda fixement et fit un petit sourire.

-Oui c'est bien ça… Il reste quelque chose... Ca se dissipera…

-Mais comment vous savez que…

-Je l'ai ressentis. Je serais bien venu vous rencontrer plus tôt mais…

-Mais quoi ?

La sorcière regarda les alentour et invita Cassandra à rentrer dans sa demeure étrange.  
La guerrière détailla la maison, alors que la femme continuer de déblatérer derrière elle. C'était une maison rustre, les murs nus en pierre, des flacons et des herbes a séchées absolument partout.

On se serait dit dans une maison de sorcières de contes de fée.  
Elle chercha même un chat noir des yeux.

-Je vous aie sentit arriver il y à longtemps. Même si cette aura est sombre aujourd'hui, sa magie est toujours aussi lumineuse… Protection et guérison, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui… Ce sont bien ces pouvoirs…

Tournant la tête vers la femme, Cassandra la regarda attentivement.  
Ses longs cheveux gris étaient noués en deux tresses, passant devant ses épaules et touchant presque le sol. Son visage était marqué et des cernes sculptaient ses pommettes déjà saillantes. Habillé d'une simple robe en laine bien chaude et d'un châle, elle était aussi clichée que son habitat.

-Je vois…

Repartant vers sa table emplie d'herbe séchée, elle continua de questionner Cassandra.

-Vous êtes venue ici car vous ne savez comment calmer votre amie.

-Je pensais trouver une réponse en m'isolant un peu mais…

-Hmm… Je comprends. C'est dur de rapprocher deux personnes qui pensent que tout les séparent. C'est par ce qu'ils se ressemblent tant, qu'ils ne veulent voir l'autre. Semblables mais différents…

-On me l'a déjà dit… Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ils peuvent se ressembler… Aucun d'eux n'a eut de lien, ni même un passé commun.

-Oh… Les évènements changent, mais le schéma reste le même. Dite moi jeune fille…

-Cassandra.

-Bien… Cassandra. Dite moi ce qui vous préoccupe vraiment, et peut être qu'une vielle sorcière comme moi pourra vous aider.

La brune fixa la femme.  
Mais après tout, c'était juste une petite grand mère un peu folle dans une forêt. Pour une fois que c'était elle qui parlait a une inconnue…  
Encore un peu et elle ressemblerait à Raiponce…

Même si c'est dernier temps, Raiponce ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'elle avait connu.

Alors, Cassandra dénoua un peu sa langue.  
Elle parla de cette amie, qui d'ordinaire si joyeux, sans méchancetés et étant trop à cheval sur ce qu'on percevait d'elle, qui commençait à devenir cruelle envers un autre.

Sa soif d'attention, de regard qui était devenu comme intarissable, son sourire qui n'était que fierté sale et puérile…  
Pourtant, au départ, c'était elle qui était chaleureuse, calme, amicale avec tout le monde, même les inconnus. Un peu naive sur les bords et carrément inconsciente.  
Elle prenait soin des autres, aimait son prochain..

Tout avait volé en éclat, et à présent, elle se rabaissait à mendier le regard des autres, se pavanant, vantant ses mérites à quiconque pour avoir une oreille attentive au moindre de ses mots.

Cette amie voulait en soit faire réagir, et même souffrir un autre ami.  
Celui ci était, au départ, un peu comme elle.

Naif, parlant a tout ceux qu'il croisait, il avait aussi quémandé de l'amour autour de lui.  
Mais il n'était pas comme son amie. Il n'avait pas de magie pour séduire les autres…

Puis, ce garçon avait changer a cause d'évènements qui avaient lui avait arrachés beaucoup de chose qu'il aimait. Il était alors devenu un monstre de haine, venimeux et calculateur.  
Il leur était revenu, un peu plus réfléchis, et comprenant l'impact de ces actes.  
Mais il n'avait eut ni pardon ni culpabilité.

Et depuis, il passait d'ami étrange et amical, a un être froid, le regard vide et la langue acéré…

Si les deux avaient réussi à bien gérer leurs différents, tout avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le village. Son amie était devenue cruelle, et l'autre était devenu plus froid encore…  
Et elle sentait que l'implosion des deux arrivait, et que ce ne sera pas joli.

Peut être que la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était une colère destructrice.

La vielle femme ricana à ses paroles et se tourna vers la brune.

-C'est bien ce que je disais… Tes deux amis se ressemblent beaucoup…

-Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi.

-Viens avec moi... Je vais te montrer quelque chose…

Sortant de la maison, Cassandra suivit la vielle femme.  
Marchant entre les arbres, et autres ronces, elles arrivèrent toutes deux à une clairière, ou deux arbres y poussaient.

-Tes amis sont comme ces deux arbres, vois tu ?

Cassandra plissa les yeux, et soupira bruyamment.

-Peut être, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'ils ont en commun.

L'un était rachitique, sec et noir, peu de racine au sol. Un simple bâton planté en terre. Alors que l'autre était énorme, des racines survolant le sol pour plonger dans la terre un peu plus loin, créant des arabesques torturées…  
En quoi ces deux arbres avaient quoi que ce soit en commun ?

-Sais tu pourquoi ce sont les seuls arbres qui sont dans cette clairière ?

-Non…

C'est vrai que ca n'avait pas l'air d'être créé par l'homme…  
Les arbres n'avaient juste jamais passé la frontière, sauf ces deux là…

-Tout simplement parce que, pour une raison étrange, le sol est toujours sec ici.

Frappant le sol avec sa canne, elle attira l'attention de la brune sur l'état de la terre.  
Sèche et aride.

-Ah oui… C'est étrange.

-Oui… Tes amis sont comme ses deux arbres. On les a privé d'un besoin vital. Et pour palier à ce vide chacun a eut une technique différente.

Invitant la jeune brune à la suivre, la femme alla vers les deux arbres.

-Imaginons que ce manque, soit l'affection. Ils auront tout deux un comportements différent pour le même problème.

Tapotant du bout de son bâton l'arbre tentaculaire, elle fixa la brune.

-Certains pense trouver de l'eau et veulent en puiser partout, comme certains cherchent l'affection chez n'importe qui. Ce qui peu les blesser très vite, tout comme cet arbre peut tomber sur une source empoisonnée qu'il boira par habitude, assoiffé …

Puis se tournant vers le second, elle tapota l'écorce.

-Quand à l'autre, il sait qu'il n'aura jamais d'eau, et qu'il n'y en aura jamais. Alors, il se forge une écorce solide, indestructible pour garder le peu qu'il a, mais qui le coupe finalement de toute pluie possible…

Elle se retourna vers Cassandra pour finaliser son explication.

-Tout deux ont le même besoin… Mais une manière totalement différente de le combler.  
Normalement, ils pourraient vivre l'un a coté de l'autre sans même le comprendre mais…

Elle pointa soudainement une racine venant le l'arbre tortueux… Celle ci longeait le sol puis se plantait dans le flanc de l'arbre sec.

-Il suffis que l'un comprend que l'autre est empli d'eau pour qu'il passe à l'attaque.

Cassandra regarda avec horreur cette racine, cette veine qui venait voler le peu que le second arbre avait…  
Non, Raiponce ne ferait pas ça…  
Cassandra ne sut ce qui la dégouta le plus, le fait d'y penser ou le fait de douter.

-Je vois… Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je peux faire !

-Tu peux soit faire qu'ils ne soient plus en manque… Soit leurs faire comprendre qu'ils ont tout les  
deux le même problème, et qu'ils ne régleront pas ce dernier comme ça.

Faire ça pouvait potentiellement apaiser Raiponce.  
Mais la haine de Varian était bien plus profonde que cela. Le début de l'aventure était tellement plus simple…  
Oui, plus simple.

Car a cet instant, il n'y avait que Raiponce.  
Varian était traité comme un ennemi, comme un paria, un mercenaire qu'il fallait surveiller au cas où il aurait l'idée de briser le contrat.

Mais le voyage avait fait son œuvre.  
L'alchimiste s'était montré courageux, loyal, utile… Et triste.

D'une tristesse profonde et acérée. En y pensant, elle n'avait toujours pas su qui était la personne pour qui Varian avait sangloté de longues minutes…

Et à coté, Raiponce avait perdue de ce verni parfait.

Elles s'étaient de nombreuses fois disputer, mais ca n'avait jamais durer. Et finalement, c'était toujours parce que Raiponce était en manque d'attention, et s'aventurait trop loin sur ses plates bandes.

Varian était devenu un ami, et Raiponce avait perdu de son éclat…  
Et tout deux se détestaient…

Et même, encore, l'alchimiste ne répondait même pas à la princesse, enrageant cette dernière un peu plus chaque jour… Oui, Raiponce était la priorité, car sa colère semblait n'avoir aucune fin et bien moins pratique que celle du brun.

-Et comment je peux leur faire comprendre… Ils refusent de se parler.

Elle repensa au moment ou Raiponce les avait enfermé, elle et Eugène dans une cage. Mais ca ne marcherait pas avec eux deux. Soit ils s'entretuaient vraiment, soit Raiponce briserait la cage… Soit Varian l'ouvrirait comme par miracle.

Mais la vielle grande mère eut un petit ricanement, et attrapa Cassandra par l'épaule.

-J'ai peut être une idée…

Allant dans la petite maisonnée de cette dernière, elle alla dans un coffre où elle extirpa bon nombre de potion avant de trouvait celle qu'elle voulait, dans un flacon circulaire, aux runes alambiquées…

-Voici ma petite…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est un matérialiseur d'âme… En soit, ça créer une illusion qui vous fait prendre la forme de votre esprit et de son état. Quelqu'un de mauvais prendra la forme d'un monstre, ou bien, une personne arrogante deviendra un géant.

-Mais ?! Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux ?!

-Ce ne sont que des illusions, un écran de fumée… Rien n'arrivera à vos ami.

-Et même si ce n'est pas dangereux, en quoi ça peut les aider ?

La sorcière lui fit un sourire désolé, les rides de son visage mettant en exergue une compassion nouvelle et chaleureuse qui hurlait à Cassandra qu'elle ne pouvait mentir.

-Ma petite… Rien n'est plus décevant, que de voir que votre ennemi est aussi souffrant que vous.

Refermant les mains de la brune autour du petit flacon, la sorcière reprit contenance et recommanda à Cassandra de partir.  
Ces amis la cherchaient.

Et il ne fallait mettre que deux gouttes de cette potion dans un verre d'eau.  
Juste deux gouttes par personnes !

Là dessus, Cassandra fut raccompagné à la porte et se retrouva a nouveau seules en forêt, la fiole entres ses doigts.

-Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? Vous ne vouliez pas la rencontrer ?

-Non, je dois voir quelque chose avant… Une énergie étrange s'est implantée dans le village et je dois comprendre ce que c'est avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

La porte se referma, laissant Cassandra seule devant cette maisonnée étrange…  
Autant que son habitante.

Qui sait, ça pourrait marcher…

la brune se dirigea vers le village mais se stoppa nette. Se retournant à la clairière, elle fixa les deux arbres. Puis, prit d'une nouvelle motivation, elle s'avança vers eux et trancha nette la racine qui tuait l'arbre sec.

Raiponce était son amie, mais elle la laisserait pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit.  
Car elle savait que la lucidité reviendra… Et que de comprendre ses gestes passés blesseront bien plus profondément Raiponce.

* * *

Cassandra n'avait pas utilisé la potion de suite. Déjà, ils faillaient réunir les deux concernés, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, mais dans un endroit discret.

Elle ne savait ce que pouvait être leur réaction, alors valait mieux attendre le bon moment.  
Celui ci arriva à une soirée où tout le monde, ayant mangé dans la salle de fête était partis, seul le groupe restant sous la demande de Cassandra.  
Le reste du groupe était rester aussi, au cas ou les deux ennemis se sauteraient dessus pour s'arracher le nez… Cassandra ne pouvait en gérer qu'un seul.

Dehors, une tempête battait son plein, mais bien moins violente que la précédente, faisait seulement siffler les vents dans les tuiles des maisons, la neige tourbillonnant dans les ruelles étroites.

La cheminée brulait la dernière buche de la soirée, et seul le crépitement des braises remplissait le silence de la salle. Cassandra savait se battre, se défendre, conduire une armée, mais parler des choses complexes avec des amis étaient bien plus difficile.

Heureusement pour elle, ayant briefer Eugène avant la rencontre, ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

-Ecoutez, Blondie… Varian. Nous sommes inquiet pour l'harmonie de notre groupe. Pour l'instant, ca tient encore car nous sommes en sécurité, dans un village ou chacun peu prendre de la distance par rapport aux autres. Mais quand nous repartirons sur les routes, il faudrait que nous puissions vous faire confiance… Et que vous fassiez de même.

-Mais Eugène, Je te fais totalement confiance.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois rendre des comptes, Raiponce… Mais tu n'es pas la seule à devoir t'expliquer.

Son regard se tourna vers Varian qui haussa un sourcil perplexe.  
La chute, qu'il avait fait, avait bien endommagé leurs liens… Mais c'était normal.  
Il s'était senti abandonné, et Varian était rancunier…

-Ecoutez.. Nous savons que vous avez tout deux eut des différents… Mais votre guerre des nerfs devient de plus en plus difficile pour tout le monde.

Les deux regardèrent pour dire d'une seule et même voix :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Varian… S'il te plait, arrête d'ignorer Raiponce.

-Quoi, l'attention du village ne lui suffit pas ? Il faut plus que le regard de quelques bergers pour qu'elle se sente admirer ?

Varian recrachait à nouveau du venin sous un ton froid.  
Mais au moins, il recrachait quelque chose…

-Et toi, Raiponce, arrête de tout mettre sur le dos de Varian… C'est un fait, nous l'avons laisser dans un gouffre.

Raiponce se mordit simplement la lèvre, énervée d'une remontrance de la part de son amoureux. Cassandra restait silencieuse, puis posa le flacon sur la table.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai rencontré une vielle femme qui m'a donnée ce filtre. Elle nous connaissait, ou plutôt, elle avait senti la magie de Raiponce…

-Et ça va faire quoi, ce filtre ? Avait demander Varian en prenant la fiole pour la regarder de plus prés.

-Apparemment, ça mettra au jour votre perception de vous même grâce à une illusion.

-Et en quoi ça va nous aider ?

-Peut être savoir que l'autre souffre autant que vous vous rendrez plus compatissant ?!

Varian devint silencieux avant de poser le filtre, un regard acide envers celui ci.

-Je ne compte pas boire une seule goute de cette chose. Nous ne connaissons pas cette vielle femme, et nous avons nombre d'ennemis. Pourquoi se fier alors aux potions d'une ancêtre sénile ?

-Elle savait que Raiponce avait des pouvoirs magiques…

-Vu comment la princesse le hurle a tout le monde c'est encore un miracle que toute la contrée ne soit pas au courant !

-Elle savait que j'avais été soigné…

-C'est ce qui fait tout la beauté d'un miracle. La légende court vite.

-Très bien, je boirais cette potion en première.

Varian et Cassandra se tourna vers Raiponce, décidée à le faire.  
Eugène n'osait pas la stopper malgré le doute qui était né en son cœur par les dires de Varian. Qui savait ce que ferait cette potion.

-Je ne compte pas me méfier de tout ce qui m'approche… Puis, j'ai confiance en Cassandra.

Prenant le filtre, elle allait le porter à sa bouche quand Cassandra l'arrêta.

-Attend, il faut prendre deux gouttes. Et on va les diluer. On ne sait jamais.

Mettant les deux gouttes dans un verre d'eau, tout le monde resta silencieux alors que la princesse buvait l'étrange liquide.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que ses cheveux ne s'illuminent. Alors que Varian allait lancer une réplique acide, des mèches s'élevèrent du sol pour entourer les chevilles de Raiponce.  
Celle ci se pencha dans l'idée de les démêler, mais ses dernières s'étaient véritablement nouées autour de ses os. Puis se fut le tour de ses poignets, agrandissant la panique qui gonflait dans sa poitrine…  
Et enfin de son cou.

Serrant délicatement sa gorge, Raiponce attrapa ses mèches devenues chaines dorée, pour tenter de les briser. Mais rien n'y fit.

Elle avait beau les tirer, les chaines ne lâchaient pas et entaillaient juste sa gorge de plus en plus douloureuse.  
La dessus, elle se mit à hurler de terreur.

-AU SECOURS ! EUGENE !

Celui ci se jeta sur elle pour tenter de la libérer de sa propre chevelure, mais celle ci immobilisa le brun, ainsi que tout ceux qui semblait vouloir l'aider.

Le cauchemar dura encore quelques secondes, des secondes de pure terreur. Ses cheveux avaient soudainement commencé à la soulever, son propre poids appuyant sur sa trachée.  
Gigotant, elle sentit ses pieds nues fouetté l'air, ses doigts se cassant sur ses cheveux acier, alors qu'elle perdait peu a peu la vue.

Elle poussa un dernier hurlement quand la réalité se remit enfin à elle, dissipant la simple illusion qui l'avait trompé elle, et ses amis.

Si Eugène s'était de suite jeter au coté de sa bien-aimée, Cassandra resta silencieuse.  
Tout comme Varian.

C'était ça que ressentait leur princesse ? Une captivité latente, une strangulation par son propre pouvoir qui l'emprisonnait dans des devoirs et des dus qu'elle ressentira toute sa vie.  
Ce pouvoir lui avait fait perdre 18 ans de sa vie.

Ce pouvoir l'ayant rendu a part…  
Pauvre princesse, elle et ses cheveux guérisseurs…

Mais c'était peut être ça le plus pitoyable.  
S'en vouloir pour ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde, alors qu'elle avait une « magie » qui défiait tout ce que pouvait faire la science aujourd'hui.  
Ou a moins que ce soit la culpabilité d'avoir fait venir les rochers noirs a Corona, même si cela, ils le devaient plus au roi qu'a celle ci…

L'alchimiste retint un sifflement de mépris.  
Mais il se sentait étrangement mal.

La princesse avait un gros poids sur les épaules, et malgré tout, elle avait tenté de faire quelque chose… Bien moins que ce qu'elle aurait pu faire…  
Bien moins que ce qu'une amie aurait fait.

Mais Raiponce n'était pas une amie.

C'était étrange comme ils faisaient que de se croiser.  
Au début de leurs aventures, la blonde s'était pliée en quatre pour renouer avec lui, même le lien le plus infime. Puis quand il avait recommencé à s'ouvrir, elle était repartie dans sa psychose, le considérant comme un monstre.

Après tout, ça lui faisait du bien de la considérer comme une imbécile, se disant que tout le mal qu'elle lui avait infligé n'était que par idiotie.  
Alors, elle même devait se rassurer en se disant qu'elle n'avait blesser qu'un monstre.  
Et même…

Est ce qu'un monstre peut être blessé ?

Il sorti de ses pensées quand Raiponce fut assise sur un des fauteuils de la salle, et qu'on lui apporta un verre d'eau, même si sa gorge ne portait aucunes traces à part celles faites par ses propres mains dans la panique.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi… Réel…

Raiponce était sortit de son cauchemars et étrangement, elle était restée pensive par rapport à cela…

Elle avait cru qu'en guérissant des gens, en récupérant ses pouvoirs, elle se sentirait moins faible.  
Et pourtant…

Pourtant le poids était toujours là, dans sa poitrine. Cette même terreur.

Que cette magie soit motif d'emprisonnement, qu'ils soient un fardeau constant sur elle, devant répondre à chacun de ses actes.  
Alors qu'Eugène entourait ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant, elle échangea un regard avec l'alchimiste.

Même si son visage était froid, elle sentait une lueur différente dans son regard.  
De la pitié ? De la moquerie ? Non, c'était totalement autre chose.  
Peut être de l'embarras.

Mais pas pour elle… Puis de la compassion, pour enfin de la peur.  
C'était a lui de boire cette chose, le verre déjà préparé par Cassandra.

-C'est ton tour Varian…

-Et qu'est ce qui m'y oblige ? C'est bon, j'ai comprit que la princesse souffrait à cause de ses cheveux « magique » et que c'est elle la gentille de l'histoire. Que je boive ce truc ne fera rien de plus.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour elle. Montre lui que tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Et pour ne pas être un monstre, il faut avoir souffert dans sa vie ? Merci Cassandra, le taux de criminels vient de baisser drastiquement dans ce monde..

-S'il te plait… Varian…

Le brun resta cette fois silencieux, prenant le temps de voir ce qu'il aurait à décider… Puis il poussa un long soupir pour s'approcher de la table en grommelant.  
Prenant le verre, déjà fatigué de ce geste, Varian regarda le liquide, puis Cassandra.

-Ne soyez pas surpris qu'il ne se passe rien.

D'une gorgée, il engloutit le liquide puis reposa sèchement le verre.  
Respirant doucement, Varian se força à se calmer, à faire dans sa tête une copie conforme de son apparence.

Voilà, il était ça, et rien de plus.

Quelqu'un de normal, ni bon ni mauvais…  
Rien. Rien. Rien…

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, rien ne se produisit.  
Puis Varian respira et se tourna vers le groupe.

-Bon et bien, voilà comment je me vois. Comme quelqu'un de normal. Et rien d'autre.

Parler était douloureux, tout comme sa poitrine.  
Alors que le groupe recommencer à se demander pourquoi la magie ne marchait pas, Varian regarda son torse.

Une faille.

Comme dans de la porcelaine. Il y avait une faille dans son torse, découpant un morceau de son corps…  
Il réprima un frisson de terreur et n'osa pas toucher cette chose.  
Il savait ce que c'était.

Il était brisé, détruit par son manque de voie possible, par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.  
Et ça allait se voir, il le savait.

Il allait tombé en miette devant eux, sentir des morceaux de sa peau tomber au sol, se briser un peu plus à la chute, rendant ses éclats plus petits encore que lors de leurs départs, loin de son corps.

Il allait être pitoyable devant ses ennemis, être l'illustration même de la faiblesse et du désespoir.  
L'alchimiste ne pourrait le supporter.

Alors qu'il voyait la fissure grandir, défigurant de plus en plus sa silhouette, il croisa doucement les bras pour cacher la faille grandissante, les voix colériques du groupe lui arrivant distraitement dans les oreilles.

-Mais si mon don de guérison ne marche pas sur lui, ni cette potion, c'est peut être Varian le problème.

-Blondie…

-T'es quand même pas en train de nous dire que c'est Varian qui a un pouvoir anti-magie ?

-C'est juste qu'a chaque fois que j'ai voulu le guérir, ca n'a pas marcher. Le seul lien qui a entre tout ça, c'est lui-même.

Varian prit une grande respiration. Normalement, la potion allait bientôt s'arrêter.  
Il fallait juste rester calme, penser a rien.  
Rester calme.

Respirer.

-Varian ? Varian, tu vas bien ?

Varian allait ouvrir la bouche quand il senti que son visage allait partir en morceau si il ouvrait la bouche.  
Tout était gelé, devenu céramique, et il ne pouvait que respirer doucement, espérant que sa poitrine ne se solidifierait pas jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Cassandra allait s'approcher pour voir son état quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, frappant le mur avec violence.  
La vielle femme de la forêt était là, dans l'embrasure, des couleurs en moins, apportant la tempête et la neige qui régnaient à l'extérieure.

La tempête semblait avoir gagner en intensité.

Cassandra accouru vers la femme, qui la repoussa sur le coté, prit d'une transe où seule la terreur gardait ses sens en éveil.

-J'ai vu… J'ai vu le futur ! Le votre !

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce que j'avais pressentit… Mais je ne le voulais le croire.

-Qu'avais vous vu, demanda Raiponce, approchant le vielle femme qui la fixa béate.

-Vous… Vous êtes la porteuse de magie…

-Oui. C'est moi. Dites moi ce que vous avez vu.

-J'ai vu…

Baissa le regard, comme choquée de sa vision, elle reprit contenance et regarda le groupe dans sa globalité.

-J'ai vu les cendres tombées sur nos terres, j'ai vu la lueur du soleil s'éteindre… J'ai vu votre amie dépérir. Vous allez mourir… A cause de lui.

Comme dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre, la sorcière tendit le bras, pointant Varian qui se vouta sous l'accusation.  
Accusation qui fut rejetée par Cassandra.

-Je n'y crois pas un mot ! Varian ne fera rien ! Il a bu la potion, et rien n'est arrivé !

-Sa magie est puissance. Vile et cruel, il cache, ment et appâte ! Je l'ai vu, lui et son armée de mort, des guerriers de métal animés des âmes de ses victimes, marcher vers le pays du soleil et y régner sans partage ! Je l'ai vu tenir l'opale et réduire le monde en poussière ! La neige recouvrira les cadavres qu'il laissera sur son passage ! Et les survivants préféreront mourir que de devenir prisonniers de son armée de métal !

-Tout ce que vous dites est abominable !Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Un enfant qui a déjà enfermé une âme innocente dans cette carcasse de métal que vous nommez Golem !

-Vous êtes comme les autres…

La voix glaciale de Varian fendit les airs, stoppant tout geste, alors qu'il relevait le regard vers eux, les mains sur sa poitrine alors que les fissures se multipliaient.  
Se mettant en mouvement, il avança vers la vielle femme qui, terrifiée, resta immobile.

-Vous dénigrez toute chose qui vous est inconnu. Vous me traitez de nécromanciens, de sorcier car tout de moi vous échappe. Je n'ai pas besoin de boire des plantes hallucinogènes pour voir un futur possible. Je n'ai pas besoin d'âme pour donner vie à des objets de ma création… Je n'ai pas besoin de magie dans mon existence pour comprendre le monde.

Passant à coté de la vielle femme, il eut presque un sourire de pitié.

-Je pourrais avoir de la compassion, en me disant que vous n'êtes qu'une vielle femme sénile et esseulée dans une forêt froide. Mais je suis vile et cruel, non ? Alors je vous dirais simplement de ne plus jamais croiser ma route.

Sa démarche était raide, mécanique alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la tempête, ses cheveux se mettant à voler autour de son visage en colère. Le froid s'incrustait en lui, ses membres devenant froids et le vent s'engouffrant dans sa poitrine.

-Je vous demande de quitter ce village. Ils n'ont pas mérités de mourir comme votre père !

Le hurlement de la vielle femme fut emporter par la vent, faisant écho dans l'oreille de Varian qui se tourna brutalement pour lui répondre quand un bruit de verre brisé mis en suspend les secondes.  
Personne ne bougea, seulement Varian qui regarda le sol et son torse. Un trou.

Un trou béant.

Voilà que qu'il avait dans son buste.

Brisé en mille morceaux, laissant apercevoir le vide qu'il avait en son sein.  
Il resta un moment immobile, ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il voyait ses morceaux dispersés sur la neige. Ses yeux semblaient appeler les larmes, et sa respiration augmentait drastiquement.

Ce n'était qu'une hallucination, et rien d'autre.  
Ce n'était pas réel.  
Ce vide n'existait pas, cette douleur n'existait pas…

Ce froid n'existait pas.

Rien n'était vrai ! La potion allait arrêter ses effets, et il redeviendra normal !  
Mais si ce n'était pas le cas. Et si la potion ne s'arrêtait jamais, qu'il reste comme ça a vie.  
Son néant interne à la vue de tous. Sa monstruosité mis sur scène, démontrant à qui veux qu'il n'était rien.

Rien, que du vide. De l'absence.

Eugène allait le rassurer, comme il l'avait fait pour blondie quand la vielle femme lui agrippa férocement le bras.

-Ne l'approcher pas ou vous mourez !

-Je ne vais pas le laisser dans cet état ! Il a besoin de moi !

-Cette chose n'a besoin de personne ! Il sera la cause de votre mort ! De notre mort à tous !

Varian eut comme un hoquet, ses yeux devenus aveugles tant les larmes, qui coulaient de ses paupières, étaient devenues d'un cobalt opaque.  
Se recroquevillant, il eut l'impression que la tempête se faisait plus violente encore, le vent emportant quelques morceau de son corps, loin…  
Fallait il vraiment qu'il parte en poussière pour que l'on pense a l'aider ?

Non, il était injuste, ils avaient tenté de l'aider pendant le voyage, lui offrant un lien de connaissances polies… Mais il se sentait tout de même mal que personne d'autre ne s'avance vers lui pour le relever…  
Pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Qu'il n'était pas seul…

Mais a cet instant, écrouler dans la neige, partant en morceau, entouré de ses « amis » Varian ne s'était jamais senti aussi abandonné.

Seul et vide…

Il ne voyait vraiment plus rien, n'entendait que le souffle du vent dans ses oreilles… Allait-il finir comme ça. Disparaître dans cette tempête ?  
Peut être aurait il du mourir dans la première que la vie avait mis sur son chemin.

Il n'aurais jamais su que son père était mort a cause de lui.  
Il n'aurait pas causer tout ce mal, il n'aurait blesser personne…  
Il serait mort comme il avait vécus.

Seul et dans l'anonymat le plus total.

Il aurait au moins partager le sort de son père.  
Un lien que personne n'aurait pus briser.

Eugéne s'était dégagé de l'emprise de la femme, puis après avoir secouer Lance pour qu'il bouge, il s'avança vers Varian, le visage détruit par la compassion.

Un des yeux de Varian était tombé, laissant qu'une orbite vide ou quelques fissures dessinaient de grands cils étranges.  
Des morceaux de ses bras étaient tombés, son buste… Varian était ce qu'il ressentait.  
Quelqu'un de fatigué, brisé au sol, sentant sa force déclinée petit à petit sans que personne ne l'aide à ramasser les morceaux.

De son œil encore en place, continuait de fuir un liquide étrangement opaque, bleu foncé, laissant des traces indigo sur sa peau devenu plus blanc que la céramique.

Puis ce fut de ses plaies que le liquide sortit, comme un désespoir liquide qui sortait de son corps.  
Le tout faisait un tableau terrifiant dans cette tempête de moins en moins naturelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

Eugène s'avança, le bras en avant pour protéger son visage alors que le vent semblait vouloir décaper toute sa peau. Cependant, dés qu'il posa le pied dans la substance noire qui faisait une grand flaque autour le lui, il sentit les larmes pointer son nez, transpercer ses paupières pour s'écouler sur son visage.

Touchant ce liquide, Eugène vit des tâches indigo commencer à tâcher sa peau.

Ce n'était rien…  
Non, c'était terrifiant, mais c'est ce que vivait Varian pour l'instant.  
Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser dans cet état.

Alors qu'il recommençait à avancer, le brun sentit une douleur à la poitrine, et une sensation horrible, autre que la tristesse. Une sorte de partage de la douleur qui se faisait par l'intermédiaire de ce liquide bleu.

Le chagrin était si grand que sa gorge se bloqua, la boule formée en bas de celle-ci trop imposante pour qu'il puise respirer normalement.  
Il ne pouvait qu'inspirer douloureusement, avec un bruit de sanglot peu viril.  
Il se força à avancer tout de même, mais tomba inerte après un seul autre pas.

-EUGENE !

Raiponce couru vers son amoureux, mais succomba elle aussi à la douleur dés que sa peau fut en contact avec le liquide. Tombant à genoux dans cette chose visqueuse, elle resta immobile, les yeux fixer dans le vide alors que le même indigo coulait de son visage.

Ses cheveux s'illumina un peu, puis de moins en moins fortement pour redevenir terne, sa volonté écraser dans l'oeuf.

-Voyez ! Il n'apporte que peine et désillusion, tristesse et désespoir ! Cette chose ne devrait pas être là. Il appartient au Royaume du Nord.

Cassandra rejeta les paroles de cette vielle folle.  
Comment avait elle pu lui faire confiance ?! Elle était vraiment stupide ! Elle aurait du se méfier, comme elle le faisait chaque jour.

Attrapant Lance par le bras, elle lui ordonna de venir avec elle.  
Il fallait aller chercher Varian.

Celui-ci était toujours recroquevillé sur lui même, ses mains semblant vouloir protéger son buste vide, dont s'écoulait à présent ce fluide sombre.  
Et puis de toute façon, il fallait stopper ça, la flaque s'agrandissant de seconde en seconde, atteignant les sept mètres de diamètre à présent.

Qu'importe ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, il ne pouvait pas laisser des villageois s'approcher et souffrir pour rien.

Avançant de chaque coté, ils réprimèrent un geignement en y entrant. C'était froid, douloureux…  
Les sensations de rage et de tristesse leur remontant en mémoire.

Que ce soit un cuisant échec devant son père garde, ou un plan de vol qui tournait mal et les condamnait à la prison… Le liquide semblait juste faire ressortir les peines et hontes à la surface en les multipliant émotionnellement.

Et plus ils s'approchaient de Varian, plus le liquide était opaque, épais…

Un autre pas, un autre encore…

La douleur grandissant, le poids sur l'estomac devenait plombs, leurs yeux devenant aveugles par le liquide. Ils avancèrent prés du jeune homme, tout deux se soutenant pour ne pas tomber.

S'ils tombaient a genoux, s'ils touchaient plus de liquide, ils ne bougeraient plus. Ils seraient balayés par la douleur, devenant amorphe.

Mais ils arrivèrent enfin prés de Varian.

Et si Cassandra ne savait que faire à partir de ce moment, ce fut Lance qui prit les rennes.  
Il s'agenouilla et attrapa Varian contre lui, le serrant doucement contre son torse.

Lance était terrifié de briser un peu plus le garçon qui tombait en lambeau.  
Il était presque devenu muet, tant la honte et la douleur lui transperçait la poitrine, mais laborieusement, il arriva a dire ces mots.

-Tout… Va.. Bien…

Varian n'eut aucune réaction, et Cassandra se senti désespérée… Plus qu'avant encore.  
Qu'est ce qu'il fallait faire, dire ?

Lance continua de parler, répétant encore et encore que tout ira bien, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils étaient là… Et lentement, le liquide cessa de couler du torse et des yeux du jeune alchimiste.  
Il était toujours inerte mais il y avait du changement.

Il les entendait.

Cassandra se mit aussi au coté de Varian, entourant le corps frêle du jeune homme de ses bras. La douleur était comme amoindrie, assez pour qu'elle puisse parler et agir.

-On est avec toi Varian, et on fera tout pour que tout aille mieux… On est là…

C'était peut être ça d'on avait besoin le jeune alchimiste.  
Juste qu'on lui dise qu'ils étaient a coté.  
Pas même amis, ou de son coté.

Juste présent autour de lui, et dans la possibilité de le rattraper quand il n'aurait plus la force de le faire lui même. Puis tout se déballa le plus naturellement du monde.

-On est désolé… Je suis désolé. On aurait du aller te chercher. On aurait du faire fis de toute logique pour venir te chercher, pour te récupérer. Tu l'aurais fait pour nous, car tu es quelqu'un de bien… De bien meilleure que tu ne le penses. Et bien plus fort…

Cassandra laissa même échapper un petit rire.

-C'est vrai, tu es tellement résistant, intelligent… Et humain aussi. Tu essayes de le cacher mais je le vois bien. Tu es inquiet pour nous, et pour les autres. Tu fais ce qui est le mieux pour le bien commun, et cela même au dépend de ton propre bien être.

Cassandra sentit de nouveau des larmes couler le long de sa peau, mais celles là étaient les siennes. Voir leur ancien ennemi, ancien ami, si mutilé lui faisait si mal...

-Tu pensais que c'était ça, l'amour. Mais tu avais tord. Car au fond, tu as commencé à te haïr… Et j'en suis vraiment désolé. A présent tu essayes de ne plus ne plus penser au autres… Mais être égoïste, et froid, est fatiguant pour toi. C'est pour cela que tu étais si heureux ici… Ici, ou personne ne te connaissait… Tu pouvais enfin te montrer aussi avenant qu'avant, aussi drôle et touchant…

Cassandra respira laborieusement alors que chez eux les larmes se tarissaient doucement.

-Je sait que… Que tu nous vois comme tes ennemis. Et avec raison. Je m'en excuse…

Ses dernier mots tombèrent dans un silence intense, bercés par le chant du vent glacé. Puis le vent se stoppa un peu, laissant seulement les flocons flotter paresseusement avant de s'étaler au sol.

Varian était à nouveau normal, évanouis.

Tout le monde, sortant de l'influence étrange qu'il avait sur eux, se releva.

Certain pour voir comment l'alchimiste allait, d'autre restant simplement plantés comme des piquets face à cette vague de désespoir qui les avait frappés sans qu'ils ne soient préparés.

Après une longue hésitation sur la marche a suivre, ils portèrent juste Varian chez le médecin, pour qu'il puisse dormir jusqu'au matin.

Cassandra regarda l'alchimiste transporter par Lance pour se tourner vers la vielle femme, furieuse.

-J'ai été stupide de vous faire confiance !

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était pour lui… Il est la présence étrange qui m'inquiétait.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi chez lui ça a duré aussi longtemps ? Pour Raiponce, ça n'a été que quelques secondes.

La vielle femme posa une main sur l'épaule de Cassandra qui se dégagea de suite.  
Ne prenant en aucun cas un air attristé, la vielle femme expliqua.

-Il est instable… Voilà pourquoi ça a été si long, si violent. Ca, et bien sur la propre psyché de ce garçon. Votre amie blonde à raison de se méfier…

-Ne recommencez pas !

Cassandra partit en furie alors que les derniers éclats de voix de la vielle femme se faisait entendre.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Il sonnera la fin de votre amie ! Il détruira Raiponce et réveillera la malédiction du Nord, celle qui a détruit cette terre il y a des siècles !

* * *

**Hmmm… Un chapitre quelque peu déprimant, mais il y a une évolution quand même !  
Dans l'espoir que ca vous ait plus !  
A plus pour la suite de ce récit !**


	12. Le départ

**Walah ! La suite de ce récit !  
Ah, la magie, ça aide quand même un peu !  
Bref, dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise, on se retrouve en bas. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : Départ

Des jours s'étaient passés depuis, et aucun n'avait reparlé de ce qui s'était passé.

Pour les villageois, il y avait juste une sorte de tempête violente pendant quelques minutes où les cris de douleurs avaient été noyés.  
Cassandra remerciait la chance de ce vent violent qui avait épargné ce spectacle à beaucoup de monde.

Lance et la brune passaient un peu plus de temps avec Varian, qui n'avait montré aucun signe de trauma ou de séquelles suite à cet épisode terrifiant.

Mais ils avaient compris à présent que Varian était très fort pour la dissimulation, autant sur ses forces que ses faiblesses. La vielle femme n'était pas revenue, et Cassandra en était rassurée.  
Elle ne voulait pas revoir cette sorcière tant la colère était immense.

Et en soit la culpabilité, qu'elle ressentait par rapport à l'accident, ne l'aidait en rien à passer outre la terreur qu'ils s'étaient tous fait. Elle avait toujours était méfiante, et c'était la seule fois où elle avait accordé sa confiance rapidement qu'elle s'était faite poignardée sans aucun scrupule.

Bon, en étant honnête, il était facile de mettre toute la faute sur la vielle femme sénile.

Si après quelques heures, elle avait pu avoir une discussion à cœur semi-ouvert avec Raiponce, avec les autres, c'était un peu plus compliqué.

Déjà discuter avec la blonde l'avait rassuré sur quelques points.

Celle ci ne la voyait pas comme responsable et ne lui en voulait pas pour cette étrange potion.  
Au contraire.

La blonde avait comprit qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas guérie de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait été trahie par Gothel.  
Sa peur de l'enfermement, de ce dût qu'elle devait au monde entier à cause de ses cheveux…  
Toutes ses failles, elle pensait les avoir refermées, mais elles étaient toujours là, douloureusement ouvertes.

Finalement, elle n'était pas si forte que ça.

Là-dessus, Cassandra la stoppa.  
Il était normal d'avoir des blessures profondes, des cicatrices par rapport a ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Mais finalement, avait elle plus de compassion envers Varian ?

La réponse ne plut pas.

Raiponce avait prit du temps à répondre. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu, c'est que Varian avait fait du mal à Eugéne, à eux tous alors qu'il aurait du être dans l'incapacité de le faire.  
Ce liquide bleuâtre qui sortait de son corps comme un venin de culpabilité, les brisant en quelques secondes…

Tout ce qu'elle en avait retenu était que, blessé, Varian était dangereux. Elle aurait put avoir de la compassion. Varian ne mordait que quand il avait mal…  
Mais la blonde ne comprenait pas en quoi Varian souffrait.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, ils l'avaient accueillit avec eux. Elle lui avait donné une seconde chance d'être son ami. Il n'avait juste pas eut l'intelligence de la saisir, et il prenait toutes paroles pour une offense.

En soit, il faisait du mal à tout le monde, sans distinction, à cause douleurs imaginaires.  
Pas de quoi ressentir quoi que de soit positif.

La seule chose qui avait été mis en lumière, était qu'il faisait mal sans vraiment y faire attention.

Cassandra s'était mordue violemment la lèvre à ses mots.  
Ce qu'elle avait fait était-il vain ?

Elle aurait souhaité en parler aussi avec Varian.

Mais autre que de rester constamment dans la forge avec son ami Jack, il évitait constamment le sujet, en se voilant dans un flegme imperméable, ou une fausse joie pour un tout autre sujet.

Mais les jours s'égrainaient, et le départ s'approchait doucement, faisant quelque peu paniquer l'alchimiste. Il se sentait tellement bien ici, entouré de Jack et Astrid qui avaient assez d'amour pour le donner à des milliers de personne.

De ces villageois hospitaliers et simplement amicaux.

Il adorait partager les repas du soir, entendre les journées redondantes et autres anecdotes des deux autres. Les questions sincères de Jack et son écoute quand arrivait la réponse.  
Le regard protecteur et inquiet d'Astrid quand on lui avait retirer son plâtre ou quand elle lui avait fait mal en lui retirant les points de suture.

Le sourire encourageant de Jack en lui assurant que ce n'était pas si laid que ça…

Les accolades de maman qu'il pouvait avoir d'Astrid…  
Les rires stupide qu'aboyait Jack quand il lui disait a quel point le forgeron était stupide.

Ou juste boire le thé a leurs cotés dans le silence le plus complet, les regardant seulement.  
Un trio étrange mais que Varian trouvait merveilleux. Le thé n'était plus amer…

Puis le printemps était arrivé.  
Trop vite, trop violemment…

Varian dû alors annoncer qu'il devrait repartir, sa quête n'étant pas fini.  
Il avait été difficile de leur dire que oui, le groupe ne pouvait pas la faire sans lui.  
Qu'il devait le faire, pour sauver son père…

Il devait partir.

Autant pour Raiponce que pour le reste du groupe, le village proposa de faire une fête pour ne pas être triste à leurs départs.  
Les lampions avaient été allumés, les musiciens prêt à faire de gigue, et autres danses entrainantes.

Une table avait été dressée dehors avec le retour des beaux jours, les premières fleurs décorant la table, alors que Raiponce avait fait une œuvre d'art sur le sol de la place.  
Les autres laisseraient une trace moins visible.

L'institutrice regardant Lance avec admiration.  
Ce grand gaillard avait vraiment un amour pour tous les enfants du monde, devenant la nouvelle coqueluche de l'école.  
Quand son départ avait été annoncé, une crise de larme avait éclaté dans l'école.

Il ne sera plus là pour les porter sur ses épaules, mais il restera un moment dans les dessins, accrochés aux murs de la salle de lecture.

Cassandra avait eut un poncho en peau de mouton, les bergers lui recommandant de le garder pour le prochain hiver. Il n'était peut être pas beau, mais fallait pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Puis le mauvais temps pouvait toujours revenir d'un jour à l'autre.

Hook fut remercié par le barman, et tout ses habitués. Il bossait un peu cette soirée, aidant son ami à décharger les tonneaux de bières, aider d'Eugène qui avait lui aussi charmé les habitants.  
Ils retrouvèrent Shorty en un seul morceau, sous le regard méprisant de Varian.

Varian avait du mal à se mêler à cette ambiance de fête, mettant en exergue son départ prochain. Comme si ces derniers sourires seraient douloureux.

Assis un peu plus loin, sur un tronc couché au sol, il observait l'atmosphère féérique des lumières où les villageois avaient mis le sigle de Corona.  
Un geste qui devait faire plaisir a la princesse.

La musique faisait que de l'écho à ses oreilles, lointaine et irréelle…  
Rudiger était partit piquer moult sucreries sur les stands, faisant rire les enfants par ses pitreries…  
Le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux était magnifiquement joyeux et simple.

Des gens heureux ensemble.

-Bah alors ? Tu fais la tête ?

Varian avait relevé son regard pour voir Jack sauter au dessus du tronc, et retomber assis à ses cotés, une pinte de bière à la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dans le noir ?

-Je regarde juste la fête… Les gens ont l'air bien.

-Au lieu de regarder, tu devrais les rejoindre. La vue sera encore mieux, tu sais.

Varian resta silencieux. Autre que la douleur de comprendre que tout s'arrêtera bientôt, il ne savait pas trop comment faire.

La dernière fête ou il avait participé, il avait mis le feu au village après avoir été humilié par les villageois. Puis, il avait gardé une bonne image jusqu'ici, pourquoi la détériorer par une perte de contrôle au dernier moment.

-Tu sais, eux aussi sont tristes que tu partes, tu as tellement apporté à ce village en quelques mois.

-C'est sur que des génies comme moi, ça ne court pas les rues.

Alors que les deux amis ricanaient ensemble, Jack sentit une pointe amère dans le discours du brun. Il savait que sous cette distance, Varian avait une piètre opinion de lui, de sa propre personne, utilisant son savoir comme un bouclier.

Puis avalant une gorgée de bière, Jack reprit parole, posant enfin une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis des jours.

-Est ce que c'est vrai ?

-De ?

-Que tu as attaqué Corona.

Varian se figea, les yeux écarquillés alors que Jack le fixait, quémandant la réponse avec un flegme remarquable. Finalement, Varian reprit ses esprits, mais ne pus que s'interroger.

-Comment...

-Oh ? C'est juste que j'avais repéré quelques indices… Déjà, les cicatrices sur tes poignets et tes chevilles. Puis tu as dit une phrase bizarre quand tes compagnons sont arrivés… « Un roi et son armée n'a pas pus me tuer » ou un truc du genre… Puis la princesse a parlé de son royaume de Corona attaqué par un sorcier avec des pantins de métal…

-Ouais.. Faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très subtile.

Un petit silence se fit, mais Jack ne quittait pas le brun des yeux, alors que ce dernier préférait regarder au loin…

-Alors ? C'est vrai ?

-Je ne suis pas un sorcier. Et son histoire était basée sur son point de vue, mais on peut dire que oui. C'est vrai.

Jack eut un frémissement, puis une déglutition, pour finalement prendre une lampée de bière avant de reprendre.

-Tu as attaqué un royaume.

-Pour ma défense, le royaume est petit.

-Je vois que tu as la sagesse de ne pas attaquer plus grand que toi.

Même si l'humour tentait leurs répliques, le ton se faisait grave alors que Jack demandait des explications. Finalement, il posa la question.

-Tu n'as tout de même pas tuer ton père.

-C'est tout comme.

Jack attendit que Varian reprenne sa respiration, les pupilles fixant cette fois le sol.

-Je n'ai pas vu ça dans votre village, mais vous avez du voir des rochers noirs pousser prêt d'ici.

-Oui… Des rochers étranges, poussant en file indienne. Mais c'était il y a des années.

-Ils sont arrivés à Corona l'année dernière. Détruisant tout sur leur passage. Mon village se mourait, et je ne pouvais que regarder les gens partir, ou voir leurs seuls biens être détruits sous l'indifférence du roi. J'ai voulu trouver une solution pour les éradiquer, ou les ralentir… J'ai tenté avec de l'alchimie. Mais le résultat… Mon père s'est retrouvé piégé dans une mutation de ces rochers, une sorte d'ambre indestructible.

-Varian…

-J'essayais de sauver des gens qui me haïssaient, qui me méprisaient, et j'ai juste tué la seule personne qui pouvait m'aimer. Si ce n'est pas ironique…

Varian laissa couler un ricanement, pour se reprendre.

-Quand j'ai apprit que le roi savait depuis le début que nous mourions sans faire quoi que ce soit, cachant notre peine sous le tapis pour ne pas inquiéter sa fille, qui est malheureusement liée à cette chose, ça m'a rendu fou. J'ai fini par kidnapper, empoisonner et détruire tout sur mon passage… Juste parce que j'étais en colère.

Varian prit une longue inspiration alors qu'il osait enfin dire les mots sur sa culpabilité.

-J'ai aggravé les choses… Juste parce que j'ai été incapable de me faire des amis pouvant me soutenir.

Etrangement, ses yeux étaient secs et sa voix était juste déçue et honteuse.

-Si seulement nous étions juste partis. Si seulement j'avais été plus attentif à ce moment, cette seconde précise… Mon père ne serait pas enfermé dans cette roche que je ne pourrais peut être jamais briser.

-Varian… Tu sais bien qu'avec des « si », on peut refaire le monde…

Remontant son regard pour fixer son ami, l'alchimiste vit le forgeron lui sourire.

-Tu oublies que dans tout ça, dans toute les probabilités de réussir ou d'échouer, tu as aussi le hasard… Et tu ne pourras jamais l'éviter. Alors à quoi ça sert de savoir combien de choses tu aurais pu mieux réussir, ou rattraper.

Attrapant les épaules de Varian pour lui faire une accolade, Jack lui fit à nouveau un sourire.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de leurs pardonner ? Eux, et toi même ?

Varian le regarda un peu désappointer pour reporter son regard vers le vide. Il lui était impossible de le regarder.

-C'est que je n'ai que ça pour continuer… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me passer de cette colère sans m'écrouler…

-A mon avis, ça fait déjà longtemps que tu es en morceaux.

-Tu n'as pas tout a fait tord…

Varian fixa ses mains gantés, comme dans la crainte de voir des parties de lui même se détacher pour tomber au sol. Puis la voix de Jack revint à ses oreilles.

-Mais ça fait aussi un moment que tu te reconstruis. C'est peut être lent, maladroit, mais tu le fais… Et c'est le plus difficile.

Varian sanglota un petit rire, alors qu'il lui semblait perdre un étrange poids dans sa poitrine.

-Tu sais… Ca me rend vraiment triste de partir…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de nous éviter à ton retour.

Varian et Jack se jetèrent un regard, le visage soulagé. Ils restèrent assis l'un à coté de l'autre avant que Jack finissent sa pinte et embarque Varian dans la fête, et les danses.  
En quelques secondes, le jour suivant paru tellement loin, inexistant. Les danses s'enchainaient, avec Jack, Cassandra, Lance, ou même des jeunes filles qui venaient le voir.

Elles étaient toutes plus grandes que lui, le faisant rire sous le tableau qui s'enregistrait dans sa mémoire. Les instruments à vents et les violons donnant un rythme endiablé au village, rendant les rires plus forts, les sourires plus vrais…

Cette fois, cette fête finira bien.

Les lumières dansantes sur leurs peaux, les fleurs et l'herbe nouvelle embaumant l'air quelques peu frisquet, mettant quelques touche de couleurs sur leurs peaux quand l'alcool ne le faisait pas.  
Tout était plus beau, plus futile…

Plus simple.

Sa vue un peu flou créant des arc de lumières dans sa vision, rendant les couleurs plus chaudes, la chaleurs des rires l'entourant comme un cocoon brulant.  
Il eut quelques morceaux pour la polka, et d'autres pour les couples où Varian reprenait un peu sa respiration avant de repartir aux bras de quelqu'un pour partager quelques instant de sa vie.

Porter par d'autre, illuminé par leurs sourires, Varian se demanda si ce n'était pas une hallucination. Il n'eut aucun regard de biais, inquiet ou hostile.  
Pas une pique. Pas un froid. Pas un silence.

Noyé dans l'écho des chants, par la marée des corps tournoyant ensemble, l'alchimiste ne vit pas arrivé le jour.

Les lanternes lâchées juste avant l'aurore, Varian était plus impressionné par les étoiles et la lune si claire, la chaleur se dégageant des bras d'Astrid et Jack.

Sortant de sa poche quelques présent pour eux deux, il offrit un oiseau mécanique a Astrid, pouvant porter des messages sur des kilomètres, et ainsi faciliter ses commandes pour les villes voisines en cas de pénurie de plantes ou autres.

Et pour Jack, un collier fait avec un éclat de la pierre bleuté taillé en loupe. Histoire qu'il puisse travailler mieux les détails de ses créations, même la nuit.

Les deux l'avaient remercier a coup d'accolade et d'inquiétude, Astrid lui demandant si il voulait vraiment repartir avec le groupe, si il était sûr d'être guéris en lui faisant des câlins et l'examinant en même temps.

Varian eut encore beaucoup de mal à dire que c'était son devoir.  
Il devait y aller, pour sauver son père et enfin retrouver sa famille.

Quand le matin fut installé, le groupe quitta les terres qui les avaient accueillis durant ses derniers mois, un air maussade et triste au visage.

Lance avait eut beaucoup de mal à quitter les enfants… Et l'institutrice.  
Les pleurs des bambins résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

* * *

Peu a peu ils revinrent à leur quotidien de nomade. Varian perché sur son golem amélioré, Rudiger dans sa capuche alors qu'il avait mis sa cape.  
Pourquoi il faisait si froid d'un coup ?

Ecoutant les autres parler de la suite du voyage ou de leurs mois dans le village, Varian restait dans un mutisme exemplaire, n'ouvrant pas une seule fois la bouche alors qu'il avait ressortit son carnet pour reprendre là où il avait laisser ses recherches.

Les kilomètres défilèrent, les jours et les nuits aussi.  
Si le groupe s'était reformé avec brio, Varian ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux.

Jack avait raison.  
Il était temps qu'il lâche sa colère stérile. Envers les autres, et envers lui même.  
Même si "pardonner" n'était pas "oublier" et qu'il avait apprit à se méfier de Raiponce dont il ne pouvait que partager un espace commun, il savait que c'était la chose à faire.

Au début, il s'était juste un peu isolé, pour se dire qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier de sa mère, ni de son père… Tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas que de sa faute.  
Seuls ses actes étaient réellement de sa responsabilité.

Ce qui en faisait déjà beaucoup à supporter.

Mais si sa mère était morte, c'était à cause de bandits qui avaient brulés leur maison.  
Si son père était emprisonné dans une roche, c'était suite à une avalanche de malheurs et de malchance…  
Et il ne pouvait contrôler les destins de chacun, il ne pouvait que prévoir et éviter.

Le travail était lent, et la culpabilité poussait toujours comme du chien dents, mais ça se tassait.

Peu à peu.

Il lui fallait juste du temps et du silence.

* * *

Raiponce avait reprit des couleurs depuis leurs départs de ce village. Même si elle avait été acceptée à la fin de leur séjour, elle se sentait bien mieux sur les chemins avec le petit groupe.  
Peut-être parce qu'elle était à nouveau irremplaçable, ou simplement entouré des gens qu'elle aimait…

Moins séparés par leur travail, leurs indépendances et leurs nouvelles connaissances, l'harmonie était à nouveau en leur sein, un cercle parfait d'amis aux liens incassables.

C'était peut être juste cette mécanique de groupe qu'elle chérissait.

Voilà, elle était juste heureuse de ce rapprochement, cette symbiose, même si Varian en faisait parti. En fait, ça ne la dérangeait même plus.  
Lui même était obligé de baisser la tête face à la force du groupe, même s'il arrivait toujours à être l'électron libre de ce voyage.

En repartant sur les routes, la tension entre les deux s'était calmée.  
Varian se montrait toujours pas amical mais avait abaissé un peu son mur d'indifférence, calmant la colère de Raiponce.

Puis elle avait abandonnée la pierre bleue, arrêtant toute ces illusions qui commençaient vraiment à la rendre parano. Mais pourtant ses visions ne s'étaient pas calmer…  
Transformées en rêves étranges et effrayants qui la réveillait la nuit.

Mais ce n'était plus Varian… Du moins plus maintenant.

Au départ, ça avait été l'alchimiste, au sol, brisé comme il l'avait été durant la tempête. Il se levait lentement, faisant dos à la princesse pour se tourner vers elle.

Puis après l'avoir fixer de son œil unique, il lui disait simplement que tout n'était pas réparable. Certaines erreurs étant irrémédiables. Il ne disait rien d'autre, mais l'environnement changeait pour parler à sa place.

Ce pouvait être dans la tempête du précèdent village. Dans celle de Corona.  
Dans le hall de son palais… Ou simplement avec Quirin statufié dans son dos.  
Après quelques nuits, ca avait totalement changé.

C'était le même discours, mais plus la même personne. C'était une femme à présent, des cicatrices barrant sa peau, ses cheveux d'une couleur de lait et au visage qui avait du être auparavant doux. Elle tenant quelque chose contre elle, ou pleurait au sol, la rage déformant ses traits dés qu'elle apercevait Raiponce.

Elle lui hurlait sa culpabilité au visage, l'agressant de milles menaces.  
Mais quand la colère se calmait, s'était pire.

La jeune femme tombait à genoux, fondant en larmes, demandant encore et encore pourquoi elle lui avait tout prix… Parfois, c'était Varian qui lui posait cette question.  
Pourquoi lui avoir tout pris…

Raiponce restait muette la plus part du temps, sa voix engorgée de regrets et de larmes, la tristesse de cette femme la transperçant durement.

Elle se réveillait en sursaut ou avec une larme figée sur le plis de sa paupière.  
La princesse regardait autour d'elle et voyait Varian dormir dans le tiroir qui lui était attribué, enroulé autour de Rudiger, le calant contre son ventre.

Depuis leurs départ, le brun était rester dans un étrange mutisme, recroquevillé sur lui même comme constamment gelé.  
Pourtant le beau temps revenait, mais l'alchimiste semblait bien plus souffrir de l'hiver qu'au départ de ce dernier.

Le matin venu, la princesse avait oublié ses visions. Elle ne gardait qu'une mélancolie étrange qui la quittait dés la deuxième heure du jour.

Après quelques semaines de voyage rapide, ils se retrouvèrent face à une village portuaire ou un bras de mer ouvrait des kilomètre d'eau salé devant eux.  
Les rochers noirs sortant de l'eau tumultueuse comme des dents de requin acérés.

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir louer un bateau.

Varian avait sauté de son Golem pour atterrir sur la terre ferme, un air renfrogné au visage, Rudiger sur son épaule.  
Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité, la carte qu'il avait étant incomplète.

Et faire le tour de ce bras de mer allait leur faire perdre beaucoup de temps…  
Déjà plus qu'il en avait perdu cet hiver.

-Tu n'avais pas ça sur ta carte.

Varian tourna son regard vers Raiponce pour repartir dans ses réflexions.

-La carte que j'ai eut est incomplète. Ca fait des jours que nous marchons sans celle ci.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ?

-Nous suivons les rochers noirs, non ? La carte n'était qu'une aide en plus et rien d'autre.

Rangeant son carnet de recherche dans son sac, le brun se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

-Je pense que nous devrions se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour rechercher un capitaine qui nous acceptera à bord.  
-Je prends Eugène avec moi !

Raiponce entoura le bras de son petit ami, sous le regard plat de Varian. Puis se dernier dédia un sourire a Eugène, et accepta la répartition.

-Très bien, je choisis Cassandra.

-Alors je prends Lance.

-Et moi Hook. Je suis bon prince et je te laisse Shorty. Nous pourrons nous retrouver dans cette taverne cet après midi…

Le groupe se sonda en deux, chacun dans l'idée de réussir à trouver un voyage à peu de frais. L'argent mis de coté pendant l'hiver, même si c'était peu, pouvant grandement aider pour cette affaire.

Varian était fier de son équipe. Cassandra était présente pour intimider les capitaines qui, la sous-estimant aux premiers abords, étaient déconcertés par sa force de caractère.  
Hook, perpétuel pessimiste, faisant baisser l'assurance de ce dernier, et ainsi que le prix de la traversée.

Et entre faux bruit qui court sur le prix de la traversée d'untel, le billet pour le Nord avait drastiquement baissé.

A la fin de l'après midi, Cassandra pouvait assurer qu'ils avait un voyage avec trois cabines d'inter ponts et deux repas chauds par jours et une partie de la cale pour y mettre leurs affaires, en soit une charrette et deux chevaux, à un prix compétitif.  
Bon, il fallait participer au voyage, devenir matelot, mais c'était bien peu de chose pour un voyage a ce prix là.

Arrivé au bar, il fut sans contexte que c'était le groupe de trois qui avait trouvé le meilleur voyage. Mais l'équipe de la princesse avait trouvé une petite auberge pour la nuit.

Il fut déclarer que c'était match nul, et ainsi garder une ambiance assez légère entre la princesse et l'alchimiste qui se décida de marcher dans le port de la petite ville.

Seul, il fit le tour des étals, observant les marins et les capitaines, les marchands durs à cuire et les pickpockets assez doués pour outrepasser leur prudence.  
Allant un peu plus loin que la ville, le brun alla retrouver son cher automate.

Varian avait comprit que son robot ne serait jamais passer inaperçu et que, même en pièces détachées, il pouvait décider de se reconstruire s'il le sentait en danger, brisant le bateau.

Il était plus prudent que lui fasse le tour du bras de mer.

Après tout il était bien plus rapide, alors faire un détour pareil devrait lui prendre autant de temps que pour eux en bateau, même avec la force du vent.  
Grimpant la cote, il se retrouva face à son automate, sa nouvelle main gauche levée pour observer de plus prés un rossignol qui s'envola à l'arrivée de Varian, emportant tout les oiseaux qui s'était approcher de l'étrange être froid et immobile.

Ricanant, Varian s'arrêta devant sa création.

-Alors, elles te plaisent ces mains ?

Le robot hocha de la tête, puis s'apprêta à se lever quand son garçon lui fit signe de rester ou il était. Il se rassit donc sur le gazon, attendant que le garçon s'explique.

-Ecoute. Pour la suite du voyage, nous devons y aller en bateau. Et ça n'a pas été facile mais… La meilleure chose à faire est que tu fasses le tour de ce bras de mer par la terre.

Le robot se leva, montrant son mécontentement. S'il était loin de son garçon, alors comment pourrait-il le protéger !

Varian leva les mains pour apaiser son automate alors qu'il fronçait d'avantage des sourcils.

-Robot, c'est un ordre. Tu vas faire le tour de ce bras de mer. Ce sera moins dangereux pour nous tous. Tu ne risqueras pas de tomber au fond de l'eau, ni de briser le bateau, nous condamnant tous à la noyade.

Le robot resta un moment statufié puis se laissa retomber sur son séant, lançant dans le vide un rocher qui vient s'éclater un peu plus loin, boudant face à cette séparation non prévu.

-Ca ne m'enchante pas d'être séparé de toi, tu sais…

S'approchant de son ami de métal, l'alchimiste passa sa main sur la surface lisse de sa créature avant de relever le regard, croisant ses prunelles avec les lumières vertes.

-Finalement, j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de toi que de mes compagnons humains. Si ce n'est pas pitoyable… Faut dire que niveau conversation, t'as des progrès à faire.

Varian émit un petit rire nerveux alors que le robot le fixait toujours. Finalement, les mains de ce dernier entourèrent Varian pour le porter jusqu'à son plastron où il le serra doucement, sachant pertinemment que son garçon pouvait être blessé.  
Sa chaire bien plus fragile que sa peau de métal.

Lentement, l'étreinte se fit, l'alchimiste muet face a ce geste si… Si humain…  
Sortant de sa stupéfaction, il se pressa un peu plus contre le métal de son ami, les yeux un peu humide.

-Tu vas me manquer… Mais on se reverra vite… Attend nous au port de la ville de Oïscum. C'est là bas que nous arriverons. Et si nous ne sommes pas arrivé, attend nous, d'accord.

Restant un peu ensemble, ils attendirent que la nuit tombe. Puis enfin, le robot décida de partir, laissant son garçon aller avec ses compagnons humains, fermer les yeux pour la nuit.

Varian revint à l'auberge, mangea peu et alla se coucher, Rudiger se collant à son ventre, sentant que son garçon n'allait pas bien.

Demain sera le départ sur le navire.  
Demain, il quittera la terre ferme pour naviguer sur un bateau entouré d'eau profonde.

Pas d'endroit ou fuir, pas de porte de sortie… Il aurait mieux fait d'aller avec son automate, faire le tour de cette étendu d'eau.

Mais les autres les auraient suivit… Non, c'était mieux ainsi.  
Mais malgré toute la logique de la démarche, Varian sentait son ventre se tordre à l'idée que l'aube se lève…

* * *

Une femme était devant elle. Droite, froide, la colère irradiant de ses membres. Elle baissa les yeux  
vers elle, son cheval immobile, baissant la tête pour laisser apparaitre quelques éléments de son visage sous sa capuche de fourrure où restait accrochée de la neige noire.

Elle la quitta des yeux et regarda l'horizon.  
Derrière, une armée d'épouvantails, de grandes silhouettes menaçantes, attendant son ordre pour déferler sur la vallée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Derrière eux, il n'y avait que de la terre brulée et des ruines…

Ce n'était pas de la neige qui entrait dans ses poumons.

Raiponce toussa brutalement, puis une conque résonna, lançant l'armée telle des chiens affamés, dévorant tout sur leurs passages.

Raiponce voyait, de ses yeux embués, le paysage disparaître sous les flammes bleutées de l'acier, et osa enfin fixer la femme qui se délectait silencieusement du spectacle…  
Mais sans un sourire, juste son regard qui semblait… soulagé ?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

La femme tourna ses pupilles vers elle, un air de mépris au visage pour finalement soupirer en regardant à nouveau l'horizon, son objectif.

-Si je dois partir en cendre, alors le monde mourra avec moi. Et toi aussi…

Raiponce ne put que voir l'éclat de l'épée quand elle fut réveillée par Cassandra.  
Il était 9h et ils devaient embarquer sur le navire de suite.

* * *

Les affaires emballés, ils arrivèrent à l'embarcation à temps, observant avec attention la poulie soulever la charrette dénudée de ses roues, et poser au fond de la cale.

Ils montèrent tour à tour sur le bateau un paquetage pour le mois à venir.

Varian regarda le sol de bois, grimaçant un peu face aux tâches de graisse et de goudron qu'il voyait… Bon au moins, ce n'était pas vermoulu, ni pourri.

Le capitaine arriva devant eux, ressemblant à une gravure pour les livres d'enfants. Une longue barbe taillée au couperet, un tricorne, une veste cintrée avec une ceinture à la taille et de longues bottes en cuir usé.

Il passa devant le groupe, fixant chacun des membres de l'équipe pour voir qui pouvait faire quoi… Il s'arrêta sur Lance avec un petit sourire satisfait. La plus part semblait compétent.

-Vous savez vous battre ?

-Bien sur, répondit Raiponce et Cassandra en même temps, suivit de Lance et Eugène, plus surpris de cette question.

Montrant Cassandra, Lance, Raiponce et Eugène, il s'exclama.

-Vous quatres, vous serez aux charges du pont et des armes. Si nous avons le moindre ennuis, je compte sur vous pour nous prêter main forte.  
Cassandra lui fit un grand sourire, serrant son épée contre sa hanche.

Puis le capitaine pointa Hook et Shorty.

-Vous deux, ce sera les cuisines. Et pas de grignotage ! Les portions sont limitées pour tout le monde !

Puis il s'arrêta finalement devant Varian. Puis après un long silence, il se détourna.

-Toi, jeune mousse, Tu as de bon yeux ?

-Heuu… Oui.

-Bien, tu iras à la vigie. Tu surveilleras les horizons et nous préviendra en cas de danger. Par contre si ton rat vole de la nourriture, sache qu'il finira en écharpe !

-Ce n'est pas un rat, mais un raton laveur !

-Peu importe ! Je te préviens seulement garçon. Ton animal n'a pas un intérêt à fouiner dans les cuisines !

Serrant Rudiger contre lui, l'alchimiste fusilla du regard le capitaine qui n'en avait rien à faire, répétant son avertissement pour le lézard de la blonde et la mouette de la brune.

Ok, ce mec faisait exprès.

Après que les points se soient fait sur les i, ils découvrirent leurs cabines.

Installé en duo, elles étaient assez spacieuses et confortables, même si les lits étaient des hamacs en filets, des couvertures et fourrure repliés dessus.

Il allait faire froid de l'autre coté de la mer.

La cabine sentait le bois, la cire et la vielle corde. Ils avaient le droit à un hublot par cabine, un grand luxe pour ce genre de traversée.  
Un placard pour entreposer leurs affaires et quelques étagères pour des bibelots ou des livres. Simple mais confortable.

Après avoir ranger le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient gardés avec eux, ils remontèrent sur le pont, demandant au capitaine quand ils appareillaient.

-Nous avons un autre passager. Il a encore 13 minutes avant le départ.

Ils acquiescèrent et attendirent en explorant le pont, regardant le paysage autour d'eux, la mer noire clapotant paresseusement contre la coque.  
Puis soudainement, une silhouette reconnaissable apparut devant eux.

-Vous avez presque loupé le départ du navire.

-J'avais encore le temps. Je n'aime pas attendre.

-Adira !

Lance était aux anges, la grande femme devant lui, alors qu'elle les fixait étrangement.

Elle ne les avait pas revu depuis la mort de l'alchimiste. Mais ils continuaient quand même le voyage ? Jetant un regard au reste du groupe, elle vit Varian, une nouvelle cicatrice sur le visage, mais bien vivant.

S'élançant vers lui, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, n'osant pas le toucher, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Varian… Mais tu es…

-Oui, je suis vivant. Je sais, ça surprend…

-Mais comment…

-J'ai été sauvé et guéris par un village qui n'était pas loin… Je n'étais pas en très bon état, mais ils m'ont plutôt bien réparé…

Passant sa main sur sa cicatrice, il retira vite cette dernière.  
Malgré tout, il avait du mal à s'y faire. A accepter que ca restera malgré tout.  
Une trace de plus de ce périple sur sa peau…

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps qu'Adira l'attira à elle dans une étreinte forte et brulante.  
Serré contre les fourrures de sa veste, Varian resta immobile, jusqu'à ce que la guerrière le lâche.

-Désolé mais... Je suis si contente que tu t'en sois sorti.

-Merci…

Adira ne lui avait jamais paru très proche, mais elle avait vraiment du être secouée par sa disparition. Un autre geste vint le perturber. Elle remis une de ses mèches correctement, puis se releva brusquement, masquant sa propre surprise.

Elle ne devait pas trop se lier à ce gamin.  
Si il était vraiment le fils du traitre, son destin était peu enviable.

* * *

Le départ fut sonné, en en deux heures, le quai avait fondu dans l'horizon. Encore deux heures plus tard, ils étaient entourés d'eau, montant le stress de Varian d'un cran.

Au contraire de l'alchimiste, Raiponce courait de long en large du pont, regardant tout sorte de babiole pouvant avoir sa place sur le pont d'un bateau.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être fatigante…  
Varian fixait avec hargne l'eau quand le capitaine lui ordonna de prendre place dans le nid de pie.

Heureux de s'éloigner du pont et des autres qui semblaient énervés, il eut du mal à monter le nid de pie. Se prenant les pieds dans les cordes, sentant ses bras quelques peu douloureux, Varian arriva dans l'endroit de solitude qui sera son poste pour la traversée.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, chacun se retrouvait avec des tâches plus ou moins sympathique sur les bras. La bonne humeur devint vite l'optimisme de l'arrivée prochaine, les tâches voulant être vite terminées pour mieux apprécier le voyage où la marche à pied n'était pas demandée.

La journée se passa, le soleil se couchant rapidement, avalé par l'étendu de l'eau salée.

Rudiger à ses coté, Varian restait, malgré ses coups d'œil régulier sur l'horizon, plongé dans son carnet où les notes et les remarques s'empilaient dans un ordre de plus en plus chaotique…

Il y a quelques jours, il avait essayé d'annoter ce qu'il avait vécus avec l'étrange philtre que la sorcière avait donné à Cassandra. Mais il avait juste senti son nez lui piquer, la respiration devenant difficile, et n'avait pas put noter aucun mot à ce sujet.

Il ne se savait pas si fragile.

Refermant avec hargne le carnet, Varian regardant le liserait doré, se reflétant à l'infini sur l'eau calme de cette mer d'huile…  
Pas un brin de vent…

Varian soupira durement.  
Il espérait que le vent se lèverait bientôt, histoire que ce voyage en bateau ne dure pas trop longtemps.

La nuit finissait de s'installer quand un marin l'appela par le surnom « petiot », lui commandant de descendre pour manger.  
Glissant le long d'une corde, Varian fut heureux de retrouver le pont dans un saut gracieux, l'empêchant de se ridiculiser pour une seconde fois de la journée.

Arrivant dans le « salon », en soit, juste un espace a coté de la cuisine, ou l'on pouvait s'asseoir à une table en bois à la qualité discutable pour y déposer l'assiette si on ne supportait pas de manger sur ses genoux.

Tous étaient là, Varian arrivant en dernier, regardant les autres dans une discussion mouvementée, se liant aux quelques marins sur le bateau.

Regardant sa gamelle, Varian haussa un sourcil face aux ragouts que Rudiger fixait avec beaucoup d'envie. Prenant un fruit, il poussa le plat vers Rudiger qui commença à manger l'assiette. Adira arriva vers lui, un œil un peu surpris, puis s'assis à coté de lui.

-Tu devrais manger…

-Je ne me sens pas très bien… La mer, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

-Je vois. Même si c'est difficile, avoir quelques choses dans l'estomac aide toujours un peu.

Varian hocha la tête. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, muettes…

Depuis le départ de ce village, Varian avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques choses…  
Ou plutôt depuis cette accident avec le philtre étrange…  
Le village lui manquait, Jack lui manquait…

La colère lui manquait…

C'était ça, ce vide ?  
Il avait perdu sa colère, égarée à la frontière du champ voisin, abandonnée dans un recoin de la forêt ?

Si il avait pensé trouver la paix, et bien il s'était fourvoyé.  
Il se sentait simplement fatigué, éreinté par le fait même de respirer.  
Et dire qu'il n'avait que 14 ans…

La vie était très longue en fait…  
Si longue qu'on pouvait en être fatigué si rapidement.

Voyant ses pensées s'engloutir dans une sombre dépression passagère, Varian vit l'assiette vide et proposa à Rudiger d'aller dormir.

Prenant le raton laveur sous son bras, il partit doucement vers sa cabine.

Se roulant en boule autour de Rudiger, la couverture l'entourant comme un cocoon, il tenta de se détendre, de calmer ses pensées moroses en se plongeant dans des pensées autour de la logique de l'alchimie, aux théories possible sur les rochers noirs, de leurs compositions et leurs chaines atomiques.

Quand Lance arriva pour dormir, Varian n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil, les yeux ouverts sur le vide, sa respiration lente et douloureuse.  
Son corps, toujours dans la même position lui faisait mal, son épaule gauche engourdie par son poids, son oreille gauche le brulant… Mais il ne pouvait bouger sans réveiller Rudiger, caler contre son estomac.

Des heures, des années, des siècles passèrent avant que le sommeil ne l'assomme, l'emportant dans un rêve étrange où le gris et le froid congelaient sa peau.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore levé…  
Sa peau était humide comme si il avait pleuré en dormant, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal comme s'il avait serré des dents durant les quelques minutes de paix qu'il avait volé aux démons du sommeil.

Sortant de son hamac comme il pouvait, il fut rassurer en voyant que Rudiger n'avait pas bougé une oreille. Sortant sur le pont, Varian regarda le ciel sombre, entre chien et loup.

-Bah petit, t'es déjà levé ?

Se retournant, surpris d'entendre une voix alors qu'il se pensait seul, Varian tomba sur le capitaine, la roue du gouvernail en mains, le nez et les cheveux aux vents.  
Clopinant jusqu'à lui, l'alchimiste répondit vaguement.

-J'ai un peu de mal à dormir avec mon mal de mer…

-Ou peut être est-ce le ventre vide. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ton rat de compagnie, mais ne te prive pas de nourriture pour lui. Tu ne peux pas te nourrir que de fruits.

-Je ne me nourris pas que de fruits…

Le capitaine soupira puis regarda cette fois le jeune garçon.

-Ecoute mon gars, je ne sais pas ce qui vous mène vers le nord. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, ni ce qui t'a poussé à quitter tout ce que tu connaissais pour arriver sur les planches de mon navire. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu es trop rachitique, maigre et pâle. Et de surcroit, tu as des cernes jusqu'aux menton parce que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Surveiller aux nids de pie ne demande pas beaucoup de muscle, mais de la concentration. Et personne n'arrive à faire son devoir le ventre vide ! Alors même si ton palet n'apprécie pas la cuisine de ce rafiot, tu vas quand même la manger.

Varian grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On vous paye pour que vous nous fassiez traverser cette étendue d'eau salée, et rien d'autre. Donc les conseils d'hygiènes de vie d'un vieux loup de mer, je m'en passerais !

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et regarda le jeune homme remonter le nid de pie, les mains et pieds plus assurés sur les haubans, une pomme dans la poche.

Un lourd silence se fit sur le pont, le regard glacé du jeune homme sur la ligne de leur objectif.  
Quelques heures passèrent et le reste de l'équiper se leva, laissant aux marins de nuits le plaisir de fermer les yeux.

Cassandra, surprise de ne pas voir Varian attablé, se tourna vers Lance pour l'interroger du regard.

-Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus dans son hamac.

Cassandra fronça légèrement des sourcils, jetant un regard à Adira qui ne but que son thé, de façon relaxé. Après une tasse de thé et une tartine dans l'estomac, la brune sortie et regarda sur le pont. Elle ne perçut que quelques marins et le capitaine.

Celui ci la vit et demanda poliment si la nuit avait été agréable, sachant que le roulis et le confort approximatif des hamacs pouvaient être durs au début.

-Non, ça a été… J'ai dormi dans des endroits bien moins confortable… Mais auriez vous vu Varian ? Il n'était pas là ce matin ?

-Tu parles du jeune mousse ? Il est là-haut.

La dessus, il désigna le nid de pie et reprit son air concentré face à l'horizon.

-Ce gamin a fait une nuit blanche… Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'air marin.

-Hmm…

Regardant avec anxiété l'ombre du nid de pie, Cassandra alla vaquer à ses occupations, se répétant que ce n'était que l'affaire d'habitude.  
Varian était resté mutique depuis un moment, se plongeant dans un silence quasi-constant. Et quand enfin, de la vie revenait un peu dans son regard, s'était pour devenir plus froid encore quelques secondes plus tard.

Même si il lui avait assuré ne pas lui en vouloir pour le philtre, la brune n'était pas prête à se pardonner d'avoir blessée Raiponce et l'alchimiste.

Mais malgré sa colère envers la sorcière, ses mots ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.  
Varian serait la cause de leurs morts, la destruction le suivra dans son sillage.  
Il était dur de penser à ces paroles… Mais c'était peut être plus difficile de les rejeter complètement…

Même si Varian leur avait montrer son bon sens et qu'il les ait sauver plusieurs fois, la brune n'arrivait pas à oublier le Varian du vieux Corona.  
Son regard désespéré et sa rage sans fond.

Elle se souvenait s'être dit que ce n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant en colère.  
A part taper du pied et hurler, que pouvait-il faire ?

Et de cette erreur était né une nuit de cauchemars où ils s'étaient retrouver acculés par ce même enfant en colère…  
Cassandra avait compris.

Malgré tout l'attachement qu'elle pouvait avoir envers le jeune homme, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était dangereux. Surtout quand ses sentiments étaient en jeux…  
Et pourtant, ils semblaient être dans l'incapacité de rendre le jeune homme heureux.

Même en sachant qu'ils pourraient le payer plus tard, ils n'arrivaient qu'a mettre un peu de baume sur une plaie infectée… Ils ne calmaient que la brulûre mais rien d'autre.  
En ce moment, il avait l'air même apathique, le regard vide, n'ayant envie de rien…

Et si ça rassurait un peu les autres de le voir sans son énergie destructrice, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça… Et le peu de ce qu'elle avait vu d'Adira, elle non plus n'appréciait pas le début de dépression qui étreignait le jeune homme.

Voyant Adira émerger sur le pont, Cassandra se promit de garder un œil sur Varian, et de le protéger d'Adira.

Car malgré le fait qu'elle face parti des gens inquiet pour Varian, la brune ne pouvait pas la laisser s'approcher de lui…  
Non, car elle chercher quelque chose…

Et Cassandra sentait que ce n'était pas pour le bien de l'alchimiste.

* * *

**Et les voilà dans un lieu huit clos… Vous le sentez que ça va mal se passer ?  
Bref, hourra pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là ! Et à bientôt pour la suite. **


	13. Huit clos

**WELL, la suite comme promis !  
Recap' : Notre groupe d'aventurier sont sur un bateau, et la proximité est un peu complexe à vivre. Varian s'isole dans son nid de pie, et Raiponce s'enfonce dans sa paranoïa.  
Seule Adira semble comprendre ce qui se passe. **

Chapitre 13 :Huit clos

Les jours se passèrent, lentement, s'étendant de plus en plus dans une monotonie qui réduisait le morale de tous à zéro. Le vent se levait assez pour avancer mais rien d'autre ne venait pimenter leurs journées.

La lourdeur de l'atmosphère mis en exergue par l'aura de Varian qui se dégradait de jour en jour.  
Plus fatigué, plus silencieux, plus agressif…

Le jeune homme restait seul dans son nid de pie à compter les heures, ou à la recherche de quelque chose à voir, ou d'une terre où poser le pied.

Malgré les jours qui passaient, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, son air fatigué se répandant sur son visage, ses yeux ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvert en milieux de journée.  
Plusieurs fois, il se retrouva sur le sol de sa passerelle après s'être évanouis. Mais malgré tout, le sommeil le fuyait toujours.

Que ce soit mauvais rêves, douleurs au ventre ou stress, ses paupières restaient ouvertes dans la pénombre de la cabine. Souvent, il se levait et allait sur le pont dans l'attente d'une illumination qui ferait fuir les cauchemars.

Mais il restait le plus souvent à trainer avant de monter le long des haubans et regarder l'horizon de nuit après avoir commandé au marin sur place d'aller se coucher, ou simplement de faire autre chose.

Au bout d'une semaine et d'une discussion agité avec le capitaine, Varian fut mis en surveillance la nuit.  
Si ce gamin n'arrivait pas à respecter ses marins, ni les horaires de travail, qu'il prenne le travail le plus éreintant pour apprendre le respect.

Même si le groupe n'était pas du tout de cet avis, les jours qui suivirent les firent s'adoucir envers la sentence du capitaine.  
Varian semblait bien plus en paix en dormant la journée, et étrangement, depuis qu'il était de garde de nuit, le sommeil de l'équipage était étrangement plus en paix, lourd et sans rêve.

Parfois, il était même difficile de se lever, la sensation d'engourdissement rendant tout mouvements plus que difficile.

Si au départ, tous pensaient que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, les marins commencèrent à parler.  
Tous ceux debout aux mêmes heures que Varian semblait eux même s'endormir.  
La rumeur avait commencée à faire le tour du bateau quand Varian avait mis son grain de sel.

Si ils n'arrivaient pas a rester debout ce n'était surement pas sa faute. Et sérieusement, ne pouvaient-ils pas sortir une autre excuse que la magie ?  
C'était un peu éculé comme accusation.

Et par sa réponse glaciale et son air méprisant, Varian se retrouva presque seul sur le pont du bateau pendant la nuit… Adira avait été une des seules à rester un peu à ses cotés, les tâches quotidiennes du bateau étant très facile pour elle.

Mais en soit elle même laissait Varian le plus souvent seul.

Elle qui se demandait comment l'isoler du groupe, il semblerait qu'elle n'avait plus à chercher, la mauvaise humeur du brun l'aidant dans sa tâche.

Les jours se passaient et tous commençaient à prendre leurs marques sur le rafiot, même Varian, qui avait accueilli la réclusion avec appréhension pour finalement se dire que ce n'était pas si mal.  
Il pouvait faire le point sur tous ce qu'il avait appris, tout ce qu'il avait vécus…  
Et tout ce qu'il avait découvert.

Il prenait en même temps son job au sérieux, regardant l'horizon à la recherche de tout pavillon pouvant être un danger pour eux et leur quête.  
Comme des pirates par exemple.

Un pavillon noir à tête de mort, qu'il venait justement d'apercevoir…

Soufflant doucement, il regarda si il n'y avait pas un marin a qui donner cette information. Il ne voulait pas crier, vu la purée de pois dans lequel ils étaient, il y avait une chance qu'ils ne les aient pas vu…

Apercevant Adira en-dessous de lui, Il glissa le long des haubans pour atterrir doucement sur le pont.

-Adira, préviens le capitaine. Il y a des pirates aux alentours, et si nous continuions dans cette direction, ils vont bientôt nous voir…

-Pas la peine de réveiller le capitaine, tu ne crois pas ?

Varian fixa Adira et regarda le gouvernail. Puis d'un pas peu assuré, y alla pour changer de cap. Logiquement ça devrait aller. Ils devraient au moins attendre 30 minutes avant d'être à nouveau visible.

-Allez tout de même le réveiller. S'ils passent à l'attaque, il faut pouvoir nous défendre.

Adira hocha la tête et disparue dans les cabines.  
Finalement ce fut inutile. Contournant le bateau pirate, ils eurent une frousse de quelques minutes avant de repartir si loin qu'ils ne pouvaient plus les localiser.

-Ouf… Heureusement que tu ouvrais l'œil gamin.

-C'est le poste que l'on m'a donné. Il n'y a rien d'incroyable la dedans.

La réponse de Varian était froide, et il ne prit pas beaucoup de seconde pour être déjà a nouveau au hauban, le capitaine le fixant sévèrement.

-Bon sang mais c'est quoi son problème…

-Il fait juste son intéressant, soupira Raiponce, juste heureuse de ne pas avoir dû combattre alors qu'elle avait les yeux au milieu de la figure.

Adira laissa dire et observa tout le reste de l'équipage rentrer a l'intérieur du navire pour dormir.

-Vous ne rentrez pas Adira ?

-Non. Je vais rester un peu avec lui.

Elle avait réussi son premier mouvement, celui d'isoler Varian.

Le second allait être un peu plus compliqué.

Entrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'alchimiste, qui désormais voyait tout le monde comme un ennemi potentiel, son malaise en bateau le poussant à être plus irritable, triste et mordant.

Il devait se sentir vulnérable sans son golem…

Adira fit un petit sourire. Il suffisait qu'il comprenne que, tant que son golem était absent, c'était elle son protecteur.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, quelque chose brisa la monotonie du voyage.  
Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien heureux.

Cassandra n'avait pas réussi à se lever.

Alors que tout le monde, elle même comprit, cru que ce n'était que de la fatigue, les quintes de toux et sa fièvre ne fit qu'augmenter.

Le lendemain, elle avait du mal à respirer et des hallucinations commençaient a danser devant ses yeux. Même si elle avait encore toute sa tête pour réussir à distinguer le vrai du faux, personne n'était dupe.

Raiponce sentait son sang se glacer quand le capitaine lui expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part attendre. La terre étant encore a deux semaines d'ici, et aucun marin ne connaissait la médecine.

Le seul médecin qu'il avait eut était mort à cause d'une attaque de pirate.

La blonde se débattit pour être au coté de son amie, mais Cassandra avait déjà été mis en quarantaine, dans la terreur que la maladie se propage.

Tout le monde du groupe s'était proposé pour être au chevet de leur ami, mais le capitaine refusa toute offre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il y ait qu'une seule malade, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable non plus.

Seul Adira et Varian étaient restés silencieux.

Varian avait bien vu que ce serait un refus catégorique.  
Alors pourquoi poser la question officiellement.

Et la seule personne à bien vouloir franchir les interdictions avec un air naturelle au visage, était Adira. Alors la nuit suivante, Adira prit sa place alors que lui, un linge hermétique sur le visage et ses gants désinfectés, alla voir Cassandra pour observer ses symptômes.

Des plaques rouges avaient commencées à apparaître sur sa peau, et sa fièvres avaient encore augmentée.

Ouvrant le hublot, Varian aéra cette pièce emplie de miasme toxique. Il regarda à l'intérieur de son sac, voir si il avait quelques choses pour aider Cassandra a aller mieux.  
Rageant, il vit qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire une prise de sang correcte, n'ayant ni seringue, ni microscope pour savoir au moins si il était face a un virus ou une bactérie.

Il n'y avait eut que Cassandra de malade alors ou pouvait penser que c'était une bactérie, ou même une infection. Il remercia silencieusement Astrid pour lui avoir laisser le loisir de l'observer durant ses consultations et lui avoir expliquer une tonne de secret dans le domaine de la médecine.

Tentant de ramener Cassandra à la réalité, il lui demanda doucement si elle s'était blessée ou avait consommé quelque chose de différent avant de tomber malade.  
Elle lui avoua qu'elle s'était coupée avant de tomber malade. Observant la plaie, il ne vit rien d'anormal. Pas d'infection… La plaie était nette, et déjà soignée.

Ca ne venait pas de là.

Varian retomba donc sur la théorie du virus. Il put juste lui faire des tisanes de thym et tilleul pour faire baisser la fièvre, et appliquer du linge froid sur les parties où était visible les éruptions cutanées.  
Il lui donna aussi beaucoup d'eau, histoire qu'elle ne décède pas de déshydratation.

Puis il revient sur le pont, et nettoya ses gants, son tablier et son masque. Il ne fallait pas qu'il embarque la maladie plus loin que la chambre de quarantaine.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, sans qu'ils ne se fassent prendre. Mais malheureusement, un soir, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de Cassandra, il se fit happer le bras par Lance.

-Varian ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Ne me dis pas que tu es allé dans la chambre de Cassandra ?!

-Non, je préfère la regarder mourir derrière la porte…

-Varian.. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne peux pas mettre tout le monde en danger.

-Ca fait deux jours que je m'occupe d'elle et sa santé reprend enfin le dessus. Tu crois réellement que je vais me stopper parce que quelqu'un m'a dit non ?

-Et si tout le monde tombe malade par ta faute ?

-Ca n'arrivera pas, sauf si tu m'empêches de nettoyer ce qui doit l'être ! Maintenant lâche moi !

-Varian, ça va ?

Adira arriva à son tour dans le couloir, ayant entendu les éclats de voix.  
Lance voyant le regard étonné d'Adira sur sa présence et non sur la tenue de Varian, comprit qu'elle savait ce que l'alchimiste faisait.

Lui lançant un regard de déception, Lance se renfrogna de suite.

-Adira… Je vous croyais plus responsable. Vous avez laisser un enf…

Sa phrase fut stoppée par une quinte de toux, qui stoppa tout le monde dans son geste.

-C'est… C'est rien. J'ai juste avalé de travers…

Mais à peine Lance finit cette phrase qu'il se remit à tousser, des rougeurs apparaissant sur son visage. Varian se dégagea de sa poigne, reculant avec terreur pour voir le costaud de la bande tousser encore et encore, des frissons remontant le long de sa peau.

-Lance…

-Ce n'est rien…

Toussant encore plus fort, il tomba soudainement au sol, mais fut rattrapé in extremis par Adira qui fixa l'alchimiste.

-Faut vite l'allonger.

-Il y a deuxième lit dans la chambre de quarantaine. Met le dessus, je prépare du linge froid. Met le au lit et ressort tout de suite après !

Courant dans les couloirs, Varian alla au cuisine pour prendre les herbes dont il avait besoin et à la cale où il y avait encore du linge propre.

Remontant, il vit Adira hors de la chambre. Remettant son masque sur son visage, il entra pour s'occuper de Lance, et rassurer Cassandra qui avait été éveillée par toute cette agitation.  
Aidant Lance comme il avait soigné Cassandra, Varian sortit quelque temps plus tard.

-Bon… En espérant qu'il soit le seul à l'avoir attrapé aussi… Il faut un certain temps avant que les symptômes se manifestent…

Les bras douloureux d'avoir soulever l'homme et fatigué d'une telle nuit, il était aussi inquiet du fait que personne ne surveille l'horizon.

-Adira, il faut vite remonter….

Puis se retournant, il vit qu'Adira n'était plus là.. C'est vrai qu'il avait prit un temps infini… Elle avait du remonter pour aller sur le pont.

Nettoyant ses gants et son masque, il retourna à l'air frais, voyant presque le jour poindre à l'horizon. Il fixa inquiet la lisière orangée.

Il faudra qu'il annonce que Lance faisait maintenant parmi des infectés. Soupirant bruyamment, il chercha Adira des yeux pour lui demander conseils sur ce qu'ils devront dire à l'équipage. Accoudée à la rambarde, Varian se dirigea vers elle, quand soudainement, elle s'affaissa.

Courant vers elle, il posa sa main sur son épaule avant de se reculer de suite.  
Sa peau avait des plaques rouges, et sa respiration était sifflante…

-Varian… Je suis désolée…

S'écroulant au sol, Varian la rattrapa par ses épaules, la tête de la femme tombant contre son épaule. Ses jambes ne tenant pas le poids, il tomba lui aussi assis au sol, les bras entourant le corps inerte contre lui.

Sa respiration commençait à gonfler dans sa poitrine, sentant celle d'Adira s'affaiblir.  
Après plusieurs tentatives pour se relever, Varian retomba sur ses genoux, les yeux se brouillant alors que la panique grimpait le long de son estomac…

A cause de lui…  
Est ce qu'il avait vraiment ouvert la porte à la maladie ? Avait-il condamné Adira et Lance au destin de Cassandra… Avait il…

Avait il fait une erreur ? Une erreur de plus qui fauchait la vie d'autre personne.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent au dos d'Adira alors qu'il entendit ses geignements de terreurs, signe que sa voix était revenue. Reprenant son souffle, Varian arriva enfin à hurler pour appeler à l'aide.

-AU SECOURS ! QUELQU'UN ?! VENEZ M'AIDER !

Au bout de plusieurs essais, Raiponce et la capitaine arrivèrent enfin sur le pont, et prirent Adira des bras tremblants de Varian…

-Il y a une deuxième lit dans…

-Non… Lance y ait déjà…

Raiponce se tourna vers Varian, l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Lance est tombé malade cette nuit… Il est dans la chambre de quarantaine…

-Mais comment ça a put arriver ?!

-Je…

Varian n'arrivait pas finir sa phrase mais le capitaine s'en chargea lui même. Se tournant un moment, il vit du coin de l'œil, les gants de l'alchimiste et un masque en coton à mettre sur le bas de son visage, nettoyé et en train de sécher au soleil.  
Puis jetant un regard noir à l'alchimiste, il émit tout haut la cause de ces deux nouveaux malades.

-Tu es allé dans la chambre de quarantaine… Et deux autres marins se sont fait toucher par cette maladie.

-Non ! Je veux dire… Oui, je suis allé dans la chambre de Cassandra pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait et tenté de la soigner, mais j'ai prit mes précautions pour ne pas contaminer d'autres personnes ! Puis ça fait trois jours que je fais cela et personne n'avait les symptômes avant cette nuit… Alors soit… Les symptômes ont mutés et commence après quelques minutes d'exposition, mais c'est peu probable. Soit ils avaient déjà été contaminés mais vu que les effets de ce virus n'arrivent que plus tard…

-Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que ton numéro d'apprenti médecin a mis notre équipage en danger ! Tu as contaminé deux autres personnes qui ont peut être refilé cette merde a d'autre de mes gars !

L'attrapant par le bras, le capitaine traina Varian sur le pont qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

Finalement son instinct avait toujours raison.

Après avoir dépassé les cabines, les chambres des marins et les réserves de nourriture d'eau, Varian fut enfermé dans une pièce exiguë. Après l'avoir jeté sur le parquet sale de cette cage, le capitaine lui mit des menottes a ses deux poignets, découvert de tout gant, ou régner encore les cicatrice de son derniers séjour en prison malgré les bons soin d'Astrid.

Celle ci lui avait dit que ces plaies avaient tellement été peu soignées que ces dernières allait prendre du temps à disparaître.  
Varian ne réalisa que ce qui se passait quand on lui mit la seconde menotte au poignet.

On allait vraiment l'enfermer à la cave, le laisser pourrir ici alors que les trois autres allaient juste mourir au dessus de lui ?

-LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR ! SANS MOI, ILS VONT MOURIR !

-Sans toi, il y aura surement moins de victime. Je ne veux pas que tout mon équipage décède à cause d'un sale gamin qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait !

La dessus, le capitaine quitta la cale, laissant la voix de Varian résonner dans la cale du bateau et disparaître doucement.

Remontant à la surface, il vit les marins s'affairer a leurs taches quotidiennes, ceux qui savaient ce qui se passait se taisant pour ne pas propager la panique.  
Arrivant vers la jeune fille blonde qui parlait à son ami brun tout en lui tenant les épaules, il comprit qu'elle le mettait au courant de l'état de son ami.

-Non Blondie… Ce n'est pas possible…

-Je suis désolée, Eugéne…

Le capitaine arriva a leurs hauteurs.

-Et je vous serais grès de ne rien dire aux autres. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait un mouvement de panique dans le navire.

-Qu'avez vous fait de Varian ?

-Je l'ai mis aux fers.

-Ce sale petit… C'est à cause de lui que Lance est malade ! Qui sait ce qu'il a bien put faire… On n'aurait jamais dû le prendre avec nous.

-Je comprends ta colère, jeune homme. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le juger ou le balancer à la flotte. Pour l'instant, il reste enfermé, et nous continuons d'espérer que vos amis aillent de mieux en mieux… Nous réglerons son cas plus tard.

La journée avait continuée, malgré l'inquiétude de Raiponce, la colère d'Eugène, l'étonnement de Hoock et de Shoorty… Et l'hystérie de Rudiger qui grattait sans se fatiguer la porte qui menait à la cale.

Il voulait être avec son maitre ! Il avait commencé à percer un trou quand le capitaine craqua et le laissa passer, lui même devait descendre pour nourrir le prisonnier.

Quand le capitaine arriva, il vit Rudiger ayant déjà glissé entre les barreau pour se cagousser contre le jeune garçon en PLS au sol. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour regarder le capitaine, ses iris le fixant arriver devant les barreaux de sa prison, le visage vide d'expression si ce n'est peut-être un soupçon de surprise.

-Faut bien que tu manges…

-Il est quel heure ? Demanda le nouveau prisonnier.

-Il est Midi.

-Le temps passe lentement ici.

-Quand on est enfermé au fond d'une cale, oui. Le temps est lent. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois pour toi, non ?

Varian se releva pour poser son dos contre le mur, fixant le capitaine, ses bras autour de Rudiger. La bouche serrée, il ne répondit pas au capitaine. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il osa poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il était enfermé.

-Comment va Adira ?

-On l'a installé avec les autres… Tes amis ont l'air en colère que tu leur ait mentis.

-Qu'importe. Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Varian se fichait bien de ce que pensait Raiponce, l'autre aux pieds manquant, ou encore l'alcoolique qui était en lui même une insulte à l'évolution humaine.

Et il pouvait comprendre celle d'Eugène.  
C'était une des seules qui lui faisait un peu mal. Mais moins que le sentiment d'injustice qui lui creusait l'estomac, à moins que ce soit la faim.

Les genoux remontant contre sa poitrine, Varian regarda le capitaine.

-Vous avez autre chose à me dire ?!

Capitaine sorti de son observation, puis il sorti de la cale. Non, il n'avait rien à dire a ce gosse dont la fierté l'empêchait de voir le mal qu'il avait fait.

La soirée qui arriva fut morne et silencieuse, certains renâclant leurs rages, alors que d'autre se taisaient, trop pensifs par rapport aux précaution à prendre et à la maladie environnante.

Ce fut la même ambiance qui baigna le voyage pour les jours qui suivirent, l'équipage semblant moins reposée, leurs sommeils hantés des cauchemars abominables…

La colère d'Eugène ne baissait pas d'un Iota, même si Cassandra montrait des signes de guérison. Il en voulait à Varian d'avoir exposé tout le monde aux dangers de cette maladie sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait en résulter.

Raiponce, elle, se taisait, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait que dire « je vous l'avais bien dit » au reste du groupe.

L'alchimiste était toujours dangereux, malgré les mois passés en leurs compagnies, il n'était toujours pas une personne de confiance.

A présent, ils la croyaient au lieu de lui rire au nez en avançant que Varian n'était qu'un enfant.  
Maintenant, ils le voyaient comme elle le voyait depuis des semaines. Si la potion de la sorcière avait un peu freiné leurs envies de pactiser avec l'alchimiste, cette dernière trahison avait enfin mis fin à cette mascarade.

Raiponce en était sure à présent.  
Il y a des gens qu'on ne peut sauver.

* * *

Cinqs jours étaient passés depuis l'enfermement de Varian. Et celui ci prenait son mal en patience.  
Il avait supporté quelques temps les cachots de Corona, la cale d'un bateau était un peu plus agréable… Au moins, il n'y avait pas de rats, le capitaine trop méticuleux pour en laisser courir sur son plancher.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, un impact résonna sur le bateau, le poussant contre le mur de sa cage.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Varian commença a s'inquiéter en entendant le bruits de cavalcades sur le pont, de cris et de tirs…  
Des tirs ? Ils étaient attaqués ? Par quoi ? Des pirates ?

Se jetant contre les Barreaux, Varian commença à hurler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait :

-HO ! Y a quelqu'un ? HEY HO ! QU'EST CE QUI CE PASSE !?

Mais personne ne descendit à la cale.  
Accroché à la porte de sa cage, Varian fut de nouveau bousculé sur un des murs de sa cage. Un boulet avait frappé la coque du bateau, faisant un trou vers l'extérieur, heureusement, au dessus de la ligne de flottaison.

Prenant vite Rudiger dans ses bras, il regarda comment sortir de la cage. Mais se rappelant de la présence de chaines autour de ses poignets, il grogna de frustration.  
Et il n'avait ni produit, ni…

Rudiger sauta de ses bras, se glissa entre les barreaux pour disparaître dans l'ombre malgré les appels inquiet de son maître.  
Le pauvre. Il devait être terrorisé…

Varian resta agrippé aux barreaux, posant son front contre les barreaux. Bon sang, c'était frustrant d'être enfermé ici, sans ne pouvoir rien faire…  
Des cliquetis de métal fit relever soudainement la tête de Varian qui vit, avec surprise, Rudiger avec un trousseaux de clés dans les pattes.

-Rudiger ! T'es génial !

Prenant les clés, Varian les essaya une par une pour enfin sortir ses poignets de ses entraves en métal. Puis, ouvrant enfin la porte, il couru dans les couloirs, Rudiger sur ses talons.

Arrivant sur le pont, il se plaqua contre un mur pour ne pas être vu par un homme inconnu, un air mauvais sur le visage.

Jetant un œil, Varian compris qu'ils subissaient un abordage de pirate, ou autre groupuscule de pilleurs. Il fallait qu'il reparte dans sa cabine pour prendre son sac, ou il y avait quelques produits avec qui il pouvait se défendre.

Comme la poudre soporifique qu'il avait utilisé sur la reine.

Courant vers sa cabine, Varian commença à calculer à combien de kilomètre ils étaient encore des cotes. Attrapant sa sacoche, une autre chose lui vint a l'esprit. Cassandra, Lance et Adira…  
Dans quel état étaient ils ?

Allant de suite les voir, il vit avec soulagement qu'ils étaient dans un état bien moins inquiétant que la dernière fois, Cassandra semblait même guéris… Du moins, elle n'avait plus de traces des symptômes physiques.

Mais il nota tout de même une légère fièvre… Rien de bien grave…

Sortant de la chambre, il tomba nez à nez à un homme barbu, une grande double hache à la main. Restant un moment immobile, Varian fit un saut en arrière, évitant de peu un coup vertical qui l'aurait tranché en deux.

Il accouru de suite vers l'homme, fit une vrille et propulsa son produit soporifique au visage, le faisant tomber raide au sol.

Continuant son chemin, il alla sur le pont, où il vit avec surprise la plupart des marins inconscients au sol, le capitaine se battant encore, mais submergé d'ennemis. Raiponce, les cheveux accrochés au nid de pie, balayait les ennemis, mais semblait elle aussi à bout de force.  
Varian ne put que voir l'éclat de métal dans le coin de son œil pour faire une roulade sur le coté, évitant un coup d'épée, puis envoya son sac au visage de son agresseur avant de le remettre sur son épaule et repartir en courant.

S'il arrivait dans le nid de pie, il pourrait mieux disperser son produit. Tout le monde serait endormit. Et il n'aura qu'à réveiller ceux de son coté.

Du moins, ceux n'étant pas des pirates.

Courant sur les planches de bois, il dû éviter plusieurs tentatives de meurtre sur sa personne pour arriver au haubans. Alors qu'il était en train de grimper, il vit qu'un pirate l'avait suivit, et s'agrippa à sa jambe pour le faire tomber.

Tentant vainement de se tirer de cette entrave, mais n'y arrivant pas, il lâcha les cordes, arrivant de tout son poids sur le pirate pour lui donner un coup de pied au visage, faisant tomber son adversaire au sol, où il cessa de bouger.

Continuant de grimper, il allait s'emparer d'une autre corde quand une mèche blonde entoura son poignet, le tirant loin de son objectif.

Courroucé de ce nouvel empêchement, Varian fusilla du regard la princesse de Corona qui atterrit à ses coté, les pieds sur les cordages, les cheveux accrochés au nid de pie.

-Varian ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais enfermé…

-Vous devriez savoir que quand je veux sortir d'une cage Princesse, j'y arrive toujours.

-Ça me dit pas ce que tu fais là.

-Je viens sauver ma peau, et la votre en passant. Je ne veux pas mourir à cause de pirates stupides. Je compte pulvériser de mon produit soporifique sur les pirates.

-Mais ça pourrait tous nous toucher.

-Je vous réveillerais. Mais eux seront hors d'état de nuire.

-Non. Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Une autre mèche vint s'enrouler sur son second poignet, le tirant en arrière.

-QUOI ?! MAIS VOUS ETES TARÉE ! Pourquoi m'en empêcher ?!

-Qui sait ce que tu vas vraiment disperser dans l'air ! Je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance Varian ! C'est pourquoi je vais t'arrêter et m'occuper des Pirates sans ton « aide ».

Varian voulu protester mais la force qui le tirait loin de ses appuis était de plus en plus forte. Il arriva cependant à attraper une corde détacher de tout, et après avoir repousser la Princesse d'un coup de pied, il se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Glissant le long de la corde attrapée in extremis, il arriva sur le pont en un seul morceau et alla vers le capitaine quand…

Un choc lui arriva sur la nuque, et il sentit son visage rencontrer avec violence les planches du sol.  
Ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Quand Varian ouvrit les yeux, son visage était toujours contre le sol, mais ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Se tortillant pour voir se qu'il se passait autour de lui, il comprit rapidement la situation.

Tout l'équipage était à terre et ligoté, le capitaine ainsi que tout le groupe réunis, les malades placés à quelques mètres des autres pirates, craignant surement la contagion. Rudiger était aussi a terre, assommé durant la bataille semblerait il. Varian fut inquiet, mais vit avec joie que la cadence de ses respirations était normale.

Il y avait dix pirates qui les gardaient, dont le capitaine du navire, ressortant du lot avec un tricorne ridicule. Les pirates devaient se reconnaître entre eux par leurs mauvais gouts vestimentares…  
Cessant ses plaisanteries, Varian se remit sur les genoux pour mieux voir se qui les entourait.

Ils devaient être en train de fouiller le navire. Mais ils ne trouveront pas grand chose. Le reste de l'argent qu'ils s'étaient fait au dernier village, peut être la caisse du capitaine, et deux trois bijoux de valeur peut être…  
Mais pas assez pour qu'ils abandonnent ce navire avec eux toujours en vie.

Leur équipage devait être assez grand pour se diviser en deux et conduire celui ci au port pour le revendre.

L'alchimiste grinça des dents et jeta un œil aux malades.  
Si Cassandra restait silencieuse, ainsi que Adira, somnolente, ce n'était pas le cas de Lance et Eugène. Si l'un semblait faire un petit coucou jouasse au brun, l'autre bouillait de colère, les yeux embués par le virus.

Varian leur fit un regard désolé quand le groupe de pilleurs quitta les cabines, les mains presques vides. Oui, à part quelques pièces d'or, il n'y avait rien.

-Bon dieu, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur des fauchés !

Varian écouta leurs conversations, espérant juste qu'ils repartent sans penser à piquer le rafiot. Mais encore une fois, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.  
Il en avait l'habitude à présent.

-Tuons les, et prenons le bateau. Il ne vaux pas cher, mais plus que leur vie…

Mais oui ! Mais oui, c'était ça !

Varian fit un petit rire pour attirer le regard du capitaine, et surement de son second sur lui.

-Je vois que vous ne savez même pas qui vous avez entre les mains. C'est hilarant…

Continuant son ricanement, il eut un hoquet quand le second, une armoire à glace sur pattes, l'attrapa par le col pour le fixer.

-De quoi tu causes, Gamin ?

-Oh rien… Mais je pensais que vous nous attaquiez pour cela. Vous n'avez finalement pas d'ambition.

Jeté violemment sur le plancher du navire, il entendit le capitaine gronder.

-Assez ! Dit nous ce que tu sais ! Pourquoi je devrais pas tous envoyer par le fond ? Vous n'avez ni trésor ni bijoux.

-Peut être parce que l'on a plus de valeur en vie que mort ?

Se relevant difficilement, Varian sentit que le dernier choc lui avait fait assez mal au nez, qui saignait à présent. Il dédia un regard à Raiponce, espérant qu'elle ne fera pas tout rater cette fois.

-Vous avez devant vous la princesse de Corona. Quelqu'un qui vaut son pesant d'or, avec des parents prêt à le payer.

-VARIAN ! Comment peux tu…

Le hurlement de Raiponce fut coupé par le capitaine, perplexe.

-Corona ? Je connais pas ce pays là…

-Un pays du Sud. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez voyagé jusque la bas. Mais vous avez déjà du voir des lanternes atterrir chez vous, portant le sigle du soleil.

Le capitaine des pillards regarda son second qui sembla lui faire un signe d'approbation. Le capitaine se tourna vers la princesse qui eut un air quelque peu énervé envers Varian.  
Ce dernier l'ignora, espérant qu'ils ne pensent pas à se débarrasser du menu fretin sans valeur.

-Bon les gars on garde la blonde, les autres à la planche.

-Vous voulez nous tuer tous simplement par ce que nous n'avons pas de roi et reine comme garantis du payement ? C'est une perte, mais c'est vous qui voyez…

Attrapé par le col à nouveaux, Varian se retrouva face au capitaine qui le fusillait du regard, lui ordonnant de cracher le morceau. Ce que Varian fit sans problème, malgré sa trachée écrasée.

-Disons qu'entre la fille des chefs des armées de Corona, celui du Ministre de la justice et le Duc de Fitzherbert, ce serait stupide de perdre une seule de ses récompenses qui valent trois fois le prix de ce cercueil flottant… Vous croyez vraiment qu'une princesse de son rang voyagerait avec des roturiers ?

Varian fit un petit sourire qui lui valu un autre coup de poing qui l'étala au sol.

-Et pourquoi je te croirais, sale gamin ?

Varian recracha un peu de sang parterre pour se retourner haineux vers celui qui lui avait fait mal.

-Disons que quand vous êtes arrivé ici, j'étais aux fers pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis.

-Et je ne vois pas ce que ca change pour toi.

-C'est simple. Vous me laissez en vie et vous les emporter loin de moi pour toucher leur rançon. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Varian fixa dans les yeux le capitaine. Logiquement, il devrait accepter l'offre, tout était de son coté. Le regard haineux des autres qui fondait son histoire, les autres trop malades pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, et lui assez abimé pour prouver son passage aux fers de ce navire.

Alors que le capitaine allait dire sa réponse, Lance éclata de rire.

-Varian ! Va s-y ! On compte sur toi !

-Quoi ?

Le second alla voir Lance, la maladie rongeant son bon sens qui tout sourire, expliqua au second.

-Bah c'est simplement, le nombre de fois que Varian a réussi à nous sortir de pétrin comme celui ci… Enfin, Ministre de la justice et duc de Fitzherbert, c'est un peu gros, mais hilarant…

Secouant Lance, le second lui ordonna de lui dire ce qui se passait, alors que Varian perdait quelques teintes de peau quand la vérité sortie de la bouche de Lance.

-Bah c'est simple.. On attend qu'il vous rejoigne et vous trahisse, nous permettant de sortir d'ici… Il l'a déjà fait. C'est pas avec des imbéciles comme vous qu'il aura du mal.

Bien sur la réaction des autres eut du retard pour le faire taire et Varian ne réagit pas assez vite pour pouvoir démentir ses accusations.  
Il n'eut même pas le temps.

Le capitaine lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, et un second dans les cotes, le projetant contre la rambarde du navire.

-Sale petit rat ! Je le savais ! Tuons les tous et prenons juste le navire ! Et toi, sale gamin, tu seras le premier à…

Une étrange musique lui coupa a nouveau la parole. Tournant la tête, il vit une petit boite a musique, surement tombée de la poche du sale gosse, qu'il écrasa d'un coup de talon.

-Ce gosse sera le premier à mourir. Jetez le par dessus bord.

Le second empoigna Varian et le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien pour aller vers la rambarde du navire sous le regard paniqué du groupe. Le brun ne se débattait même pas, assommé par les coups.  
Mais alors que le corps inerte de l'alchimiste allait quitter la poigne du second, un étrange sifflement se fit entendre.

Le sifflement étrange et anormal s'approcha sans que rien ne soit visible de l'horizon, pour finalement atterrir sur le pont du navire, l'enfonçant jusqu'à le briser en deux.

L'automate.

Il avait entendu son maitre et était arrivé. Sa main balaya de suite les pillards qui lui sautèrent dessus quand la surprise fut passée.  
Rapidement libéré, le groupe s'attaqua de nouveau à leurs agresseurs dont la plus part était déjà tombés par dessus bord et tentaient de gagner leur navire.

Raiponce refit sa technique de lier ses cheveux au nid de pie, lui permettant de survoler le champs de bataille pour arriver par surprise, Cassandra ayant reprit du poil de la bête, et Adira faisant fit de sa fièvre se joignirent au combat.

Les marins n'étaient pas en reste non plus, revigoré par l'idée qu'une chose aussi surnaturel puisse venir les sauver.

Rapidement, les pillards furent ligotés, leur navire réquisitionné par son état moins délabré. Raiponce et Hoock allèrent recouchés Lance et Eugène, tout d'eux en piteux état. Alors que Cassandra surveillait les pillards et faisait un tour pour voir les dégâts occasionnés par la bataille.

Puis soudainement, quelque chose la frappa.  
Relevant la tête du mat légèrement fendu, elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Cassandra ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Se tournant vers la capitaine, accompagné d'Adira, Cassandra devint très pâle.

-Où est Varian ?

Regardant autour d'eux, ils entendirent soudainement l'automate s'écroulé au sol, ses lumières s'éteignant. Adira laissa son épée tomber au sol et couru vers la rambarde où avait été laissé Varian et fit un plongeon.

Le Capitaine et Cassandra la suivirent, s'accrochant à la rambarde alors que la guerrière avait depuis longtemps disparue de la surface.

-Si le petit est tombé au début du combat… Il y a très peu de chance qu'il soit encore en vie.

-Ne dites pas ça !

-Juste… N'ayez pas trop d'espoir.

Le silence de l'attente ce fit de plus en plus lourd, les secondes s'étendant sur des kilomètres, et les remous de l'eau avaient cessés depuis un moment, laissant seulement les clapotis habituels frapper la coque.

Finalement, Adira resurgit de l'eau, Varian inerte dans ses bras. La respiration hachée par le sel, elle grimpa la corde qu'on lui laissa pour installer l'alchimiste sur le sol.

Cassandra se jeta sur le corps, collant son oreille sur le torse de l'alchimiste.

Les secondes passèrent, Cassandra sentant le frustration, la colère et la détresse lui ronger les intestins alors qu'en Varian régnait le calme plat.  
Elle enfonça sa tête plus profondément dans le torse de ce dernier mais malgré ses écoutes passionnées, pas un seul battement, pas une seule respiration.

-J'arrive pas a entendre… Son cœur bat plus !

Agrippée par les épaules, Cassandra fut jetée sur le coté par Adira qui appuya fortement sur la poitrine de l'alchimiste. Puis lui faisant de la respiration artificielle…  
Puis elle réappuya plusieurs fois sur sa poitrine.

Les gestes se faisaient rapide et précis, tout comme les coups d'Adira.  
Mais cette fois, sans effet.

Plus les gestes se multipliaient, plus la brune sentait ses yeux lui piquer, sa poitrine lui faire mal. Adira devait lui écraser le cœur, a elle aussi…

Mais alors qu'elle allait laisser échapper un hoquet de chagrin, Varian se tortilla violemment, recrachant de l'eau par la bouche et le nez.

-Varian !

Adira ne laissa pas échapper sa joie, et mis Varian sur le coté, lui maintenant sa poitrine et sa gorge dégagées tout en répétant au brun de se calmer et reprendre doucement sa respiration.

Cette dernière était horrible, sifflante, rauque et agonisante, coupée par des toux sèches et violentes. Sa peau était rougis, ses yeux gonflés et il recrachait autant d'eau et sang que possible sur le pont.

Puis lentement, ses toux s'espacèrent et sa respiration devint plus calme, et il retomba inconscient au creux des bras d'Adira qui ne le lâchait pas.

Elle avait encore cru le perdre… Elle devait faire plus attention, car l'alchimiste semblait vraiment attirer la mort à lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Le petit a eut de la chance… Allez l'installer au chaud, faudrait pas qu'il nous fasse une pneumonie.

-En effet, ce serait plus prudent.

Adira le porta donc jusqu'à la cabine qu'il partageait autre fois avec Lance pour le coucher.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine s'approcha de l'automate qui, une fois que Varian avait reprit son souffle, s'était remis debout pour s'immobiliser de suite.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin.

-Un automate…

Cassandra s'avança vers le capitaine, sereine face à cette chose de métal. Encore une fois, ce robot leur avait sauvé la peau, et celle de son maitre.

-Mais la question, c'est qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?!

-Varian l'a appelé. Ce golem est sa création, et il arrive dés que la boite à musique, qui a retentit plus tôt, se met en marche.

L'homme fixa longuement Cassandra, à la recherche de la blague, mais il n'y en avait pas. Alors il se retourna vers le Golem pour le regarder attentivement, et déclarer.

-Vous êtes tous de drôle d'oiseaux quand même…

Cassandra retint un petit sourire. Si l'alchimiste avait été là, il l'aurait surement mal prit, mais le ton employé n'était pas de la moquerie. Mais de l'admiration.  
Finalement le capitaine sortit de son observation et repartit d'un pas décidé.

-Peut être, mais il est trop lourd… On ne peut pas le garder sur ce rafiot. Un seul déséquilibre pourrait nous coulers.

-Pas si il est a la cale, ça abaisserais notre ligne de flottaison mais…

-Nous avons déjà trop de trou dans la coque.

-Ou nous le mettons sur le navire des pillards et nous le traquetons. Le port est a combien de jour d'ici ?

-Deux… Avec ce poids en plus, ça sera dans les alentours des 3 jours.

-Nous pouvons nous le permettre.

-C'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix. Son maitre est dans les vapes et nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps sur place.

Quand tout fut à nouveau arrangé, les deux bateaux reprirent leurs caps, les pillards enfermés au fers, dans leur propre navire, gardé par le golem en fer.  
De quoi les dissuader de sortir de leurs cages.

* * *

Les trois jours de navigation s'étaient écoulés et le groupe débarqua dans le port du royaume du Nord. Cependant, un problème n'était toujours pas résolu.

Varian.

Ce dernier, après son plongeon prolongé, ne s'était toujours pas remit, sa respiration restant difficile et sifflante. Adira étant resté à son chevet, conseillait d'attendre qu'il ait récupéré quelques forces avant de repartir, un mauvais temps pouvant dégrader encore plus sa santé.

Valait mieux rester au port, dans une auberge où le chauffage et les soins seraient à proximité. Le groupe accepta pour un temps.

Si Adira déclara rester aux cotés de Varian, sous l'œil mauvais de Cassandra et déçu de Lance, totalement remit à présent, le reste du groupe se dispersa dans le port, dans l'idée de refaire le stock de vivre et de visiter les environs.

Raiponce et Eugéne se baladèrent dans la ville, regardant étale par étale, visitant des échoppes authentique et étrange.  
Les gens du Nord semblaient bien différents de ceux du Sud.

Déjà, habillés de peau de bête comme Adira, beaucoup les dépassait d'une ou deux têtes, les visages anguleux et le sourire rare.  
Mais malgré ce faciès quelque peu austère, les quelques villageois qu'ils avaient questionnés s'étaient montrés d'une gentillesse exemplaire, prouvant que leurs rudesse n'était rien d'autre qu'une façade.

Mais alors qu'ils avaient achetés des manteaux chauds et un carnet de croquis, ils passèrent au coté d'une étrange bâtisse, creusée à même la falaise.

Les arcs de pierres anciennes de plusieurs siècles structuraient l'entrée. Puis, pénétrant l'étrange édifice, ils virent une grande voute, où un puits de lumière éclairait tout le halle, lui même creusé dans la pierre avec une élégance d'orfèvre.

Tout était illuminé par un jeu de miroir et de cristaux, recréant des lumières colorées, comme le plus naturel des vitraux. Dans cet endroit aux arabesques dantesques et au silence sacré, quelques personnes nettoyaient l'endroit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si pour les habitués, tout cela n'avait jamais perdu de son charme.

Evoluant dans le hall, Raiponce s'arrêta soudainement face à une statue géante au fond de ce dernier, représentant une femme. Droite, digne, un air sévère au visage, ses mains démontraient un réelle tendresse, tendu vers l'extérieur, comme une aide offerte.

Raiponce y voyait une mère, mécontente que son enfant ce soit fait mal, mais profondément inquiète. De celle qui vous réprimande de faire attention, tout en vous cajolant pour faire passer votre chagrin.

Il n'y avait ni dorure, ni bijoux sur la statue. Rustique, simple, authentique, tout le talent de l'artiste concentré sur le visage et les mains de la statue. Le reste était un drapée dur qui se fusionné à la pierre.

Elle semblait sortir de la montagne, les mains tendu, prête a aider, à relever les autres alors que son regard perçant fusillait déjà les coupables.

-Bonjour ? Je peux vous aider ?

Sursautant face à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas entendue arrivé, Raiponce répondit par un sourire et lui demanda quel était cet endroit.

-Cet endroit est un ancien lieu de culte. Nous n'avons que de vieil écrit, sur les rites et l'histoire de la mère montagne.

La jeune femme pointa du menton la statue imposante.

-Même si plus personne ne croit en ces mythes, ce lieu est d'une splendeur… On ne peut pas le laisser à l'abandon… Même si des siècles peuvent passer, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à ce lieux.

La jeune femme finissait son récit par un petit rire. Mais cette architecture était tellement étrange, évolué alors qu'elle datait de tant de siècle… Combien d'hommes et de femmes avaient participé à cette construction ?

-C'est étrange comme tout a l'air… Avancé. Ça a été fait il y a tellement longtemps, mais…

-Oui… On dirait que c'est un dieu qui a bâtit ce lieux… Je ne sait pas qui ils étaient mais ils étaient évolués. Il suffit de regarder le sol.

Regardant les dalles sur lequel elles marchaient, Raiponce fut surprise de voir une représentation des constellations et autres astres, gravés d'une précision incroyable. Chaque étoiles et autres planètes représentées par des cristaux incrustés a même le sol.

-En effet, c'est ahurissant…

Regardant de nouveau la statue, toujours aussi belle sans les atours qu'avait la carte céleste, Raiponce demanda à la jeune femme.

-Quel est l'histoire de la mère montagne ?

Celle ci rigola doucement pour tourné son visage vers l'œuvre imposante.

-Il y a quelques versions du mythe, mais celle qui est la plus répandu est celle d'une reine qui devint une déesse en terrassant tout ses ennemis.

-Oh ? Je ne la connais pas…

La jeune femme allait prendre parole quand elle fut soudainement interpelée par l'un de ses collègues, la rappelant a ses devoirs et au temps qui passait.  
Celle ci se tourna vers vers Raiponce pour s'excuser.

Raiponce remercia la jeune femme, puis au coté d'Eugène, regarda de nouveau la statue.  
Selon les traduction du parchemins et autre écriture anciennes, ils étaient sur la trace d'une malédiction et d'une reine ancienne… Qui sait, peut être avait elle été déifié avec le temps, devenue figure de culte.

Le groupe s'était retrouvé à l'auberge ou tous avaient prit une chambre. Cassandra et Hoock avaient été acheté du matériel pour le voyage dans les montagnes.

Des fourrures et autres vêtements chaud, mais aussi de quoi escalader des parois, la montagne semblant défraichis. Tous ceux a qui ils avaient parlés les avait traités de fou de vouloir traverser les montagnes.

Autre que sa dangerosité et ses neiges éternelles, il y avait aussi les clans des montagnes, des barbares cachés dans les cavernes prêt à attaquer tout voyageur croisant leur route.  
Tant de gens étaient morts en escaladant ses montagnes…

Mais la dessus, sa grande amie de toujours lui rétorqua tranquillement qu'elle avait déjà plusieurs fois sans aucun problème.

Adira…

Cassandra ravala un grognement, pour se tourner vers une discussion plus constructive.  
Comment allait Varian.

Adira perdit de suite son sourire. Ca faisait trois jours à présent qu'ils étaient dans ce port, et l'alchimiste n'allait toujours pas mieux. Le médecin qu'ils avaient appelé leur avait dit qu'il fallait juste qu'il reste au chaud et se repose. Il avait bu une grande partie d'eau de mer, et avait frôler la mort.  
Normal qu'il ne soit plus en état.

Mais ce dernier n'évoluait pas.

Malgré les soins, Varian resté immobile, pâle et la peau glacée. Ses lèvres en étaient presque devenues bleues sans qu'un seul frisson ne traverse sa peau.  
Encore un peu et on pouvait le croire mort.

-Adira ? Il va mieux ?

Adira se tourna et vit Cassandra dans l'embrasure de la porte, réellement inquiète pour l'alchimiste.

-Non… Il reste toujours aussi amorphe et froid.

Cassandra soupira de déception, et alla au coté de la guerrière. Elle n'aimait pas la guerrière aux cheveux blancs, mais elle semblait vraiment vouloir prendre soin de Varian… Ce qui en soit était étrange, vu comme elle traitait tout le reste comme secondaire.

-On ne va pas pouvoir rester très longtemps ici, non plus.

-Je sais.

-J'aurais vraiment voulu le voir éveillé…. Pour pouvoir le remercier. Il a quand prit soin de nous  
quand nous étions au plus mal.

Adira grommela un truc, mais ne releva pas.

Cassandra fixa un moment l'alchimiste pour reporter ses prunelles sur Adira.

-Sinon, pourquoi es-tu autant au petit soin avec lui ?

-Peut être parce qu'il est passé prêt de la mort.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Quand c'était mon cas, tu t'en fichais bien.

-Serais ce de la jalousie ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si ce n'était pas Varian, tu t'en ficherais pas mal.

Adira jeta un regard vers la guerrière, mais ne sut que rétorquer. Son silence disait déjà la réponse.  
Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vraie raison, quitte à perdre le peu d'espoir qui lui restait.

Soupirant lourdement, elle évoqua une autre raison, une autre blessure qui la poussait à protéger l'alchimiste.

-Disons que… Il me fait penser a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps.

Adira fut coupée par Varian qui bougea légèrement, son front barré de mèches collées par la sueur.  
La guerrière à la chevelure blanche repoussa ses dernières, puis se rassit sur la chaise a coté du lit du malade.  
Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, elle continua son histoire.

-Il y a longtemps, j'avais un frère. Un petit frère. Sa colère, sa frustration…

-Comme Varian.

-Oui. Tout ça le mena au trépas. Et dés que je vois Varian, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais fait attention… Peut être serait il toujours a mes cotés. C'est stupide, mais j'ai l'impression de faire amende honorable en m'occupant de cet enfant inconnu alors que je n'ai pas sus protéger ma propre famille.

-Je suis désolé.

En croisant le regard de Cassandra, Adira sut qu'elle l'était vraiment. Lui dédiant un petit sourire, elle reporta son regard sur l'alchimiste. Mais Cassandra ne partait toujours pas.  
Puis finalement, Cassandra se confia, elle aussi. Avec difficulté, mais avec une sincérité étrange et touchante.

-Je n'ai pas de famille… Ou plutôt, j'ai été abandonné très jeune, et recueillie par celui qui est mon père désormais. Je n'ai peut être aucun lien de sang avec lui, mais il est tout ce que j'ai en tant que famille. Et quand j'ai rencontré Varian, je ne disais que ce devait être ça, d'avoir un petit frère. Il cherchait à m'impressionner, et acquérir mon attention. Puis tout s'est passé si vite. Il est passé d'ami à ennemi, et je sais que nous sommes en parti fautifs.

-Les êtres désespérés ont tendance a faire n'importe quoi… Car ils partent du principe qu'ils n'ont plus rien à perdre.

Cassandra se souvint soudainement du cri de rage de Varian, quand il avait comprit qu'il ne libérerait pas son père. Que tout ce qu'il avait fait ne servirait à rien…  
L'alchimiste avait crié que si ça devait mal finir pour lui, il les emporterait avec lui. Quitte à creuser un peu plus sa tombe.  
Qu'ils ressentent la même détresse que lui, ne serais ce que quelques secondes.

Finalement, ils s'en étaient bien sortis. La confiance n'était pas tout a fait établie, et certains sujets étaient encore inaccessibles, mais peu a peu, le lien se reconstruisait.

Cassandra regarda Adira à la dérobée, ses joues prenant feu par honte. Elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à ne pas faire confiance, à repousser les autres, mais elle avait vraiment mal jugée Adira.  
La guerrière ne cherchait rien, ne s'approchait pas de Varian par intérêt…

Non, il lui faisait juste penser à ce frère perdu. Désormais, elle savait qu'elle pouvait baisser sa garde envers elle. Comme lui avait dit Raiponce, Adira avait elle aussi une histoire. Des évènements qui l'avait rendu forte, froide et narquoise.

-Bien… Je te laisse. Prend soin de lui.

La dessus Cassandra sorti de la chambre sous le regard moqueur d'Adira.  
La aussi, le lien était fragile, mais bel et bien établie.  
Elle sortit de sa veste une flacon qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas prévue d'être touché par la maladie, mais finalement, ça avait renforcé son innocence et la solitude de Varian.  
La souche de cette maladie n'était pas mortelle, mais impressionnante pour des gens qui ne l'avait jamais rencontrée.

A présent qu'elle était en partie débarrassé du regard de Cassandra, il suffisait qu'elle garde sa proximité avec Varian pour avoir sa confiance.

Si ce dernier se réveillait un jour, bien sur.

* * *

**... J'ai pris du temps a corriger ce chapitre... Il était long.**  
**La dessus, bonne soirée a tous ! **


	14. Le clan des montagnes

**Well Well, everyone is great ?  
La suite de ce récit pas attendu ! Mais, bon maintenant qu'elle est commencée, autant continuer !  
Dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise, et que vous passiez un bon moment.**

Chapitre 14 : Le clan des montagnes

Deux jours plus tard, ils partirent du village pour aller dans les montagnes, seuls passages pour suivre les rochers noirs. Ils étaient partis à l'aube, ne pouvant plus rester dans le port, faute d'argent.

Varian était toujours en proie à la fièvre mais avait de plus en plus de réaction et d'instant lucide.

Ce qui en soit était un début.

Raiponce et Eugène conduisaient le groupe, Adira était partie en éclaireur avec le golem, plus habituée à ces montagnes qu'elle avait plusieurs fois arpentées, et Cassandra veillait à l'arrière avec Hoock.  
Lance était au coté de Varian et Shorty qui dormaient dans la charrette.

Tous redoublaient de vigilance, les villageois du port les mettant en garde contre les clans des montagnes, barbares chérissant les embuscades.  
Ils avaient donc achetés armes, et de quoi faire des pièges à bruits pour être éveillés dés l'arrivée d'un importun.  
Le reste était passé dans les manteaux chauds, la nourriture et les soins de Varian.

Le groupe était redevenu solide depuis leur aventure en bateau, et même si personne ne le disait clairement, tout le monde était inquiet par rapport à l'alchimiste. Encore une fois, il avait fait une bêtise mais dans un souci de bien faire, de réparer ce qu'il pouvait par son savoir. La rancune n'avait pas tenu longtemps, surtout que pour les sauver une seconde fois, Varian avait payé le prix fort.

Les liens retissés et la paranoïa envolée, l'ambiance du groupe était chaleureuse et soudée, guidée par Raiponce vers le sommet de la montagne où on leur avait indiqué un col accessible.

Mais c'était aussi l'endroit où les clans des montagnes attaquaient les voyageurs, les dépouillant complètement avant de les jeter dans un ravin où la lumière du jour ne brillait jamais.  
Alors qu'ils approchaient du sommet, ils entendirent soudainement un bruit. Raiponce jeta un regard vers Eugène qui acquiesça. Valait mieux ouvrir l'œil.

Cassandra s'était rapprochée du groupe avec Hoock pour protéger la caravane, et Lance était sorti pour se poster sur le toit de celle ci, lui permettant de voir au-dessus des rochers des abords acérés de la montagne.  
Dans un silence complet, ils avancèrent lentement, regardant partout pour repérer le moindre mouvement.

Alors qu'ils étaient au milieu du col, un bruit étrange se fit.

Tout le groupe s'arrêta, se regroupant les armes sorties, prêt à combattre.  
Le bruit revint, plus sourd, augmentant leurs terreurs quand soudainement, la porte de la charrette s'ouvrit laissant voir Shoorty qui gueulait comme une truie.

Son réveil avait été douloureux, et il avait bien l'intention de le faire comprendre au reste du monde.

Attrapant Shorty par la gorge pour le faire taire, Cassandra jeta un œil autour d'eux, mais il n'eut aucun signe de vie. Par chance peut être n'avaient ils pas été repérés malgré les hurlement de Shoorty…  
Elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Regardant dans la charrette, elle constata que l'alchimiste n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Seule sa respiration s'était calmée, mais son front était toujours barré de douleur et son corps tremblants se courbait de douleur.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter le village avant qu'il ne soit rétablis. Mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ils ne pouvaient repartir en arrière. Revenant à leur place, Cassandra se figea soudain.  
Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air.

Voyant soudainement un mouvement derrière un rocher, elle se retourna pour prévenir les autres.

-DES BRIGANDS ! EN FORM…

Elle fut soudainement coupée par une pierre lançées par une fronde qui lui frappa la tempe avec force. Tombant au sol, elle eut le temps d'entendre les autres du groupe s'armé et crié son nom avant de tomber dans le néant.

Raiponce courue pour arriver à la hauteur de Cassandra évanouie. Regardant autour d'eux, 15 brigands tombant autour d'eux, leur empêchant toute fuite possible. Parés de peaux et d'armures, leurs faciès cachés par des casques, on ne pouvait voir d'eux que leurs yeux.

-Donnez nous tout ce que vous avez et nous vous laisseront peut être en vie, suderons.

-On ne se laissera pas faire !

Raiponce, poêle en main, et rage dans les membres, prit une pose d'attaque, prêt à défendre ses amis. Comme si ils allaient les laisser faire après avoir blesser l'une des leurs.

Raiponce para l'attaque d'un premier Barbare en lui frappant le crâne violemment, et esquiva de justesse une flèche lancée par un archer, toujours en embuscade.  
Le chef du groupe, semblerait il, ricana grassement.

-Vous ne savez même pas combien nous sommes, vous êtes au fond d'un col ou personne ne peut vous aider, vous ne pouvez même pas fuir… Et vous pensez réellement combattre. Le soleil vous a vraiment grillé la cervelle.

Puis se tournant vers ses guerriers, il fit un sourire satisfait.

-Mais au moins vous ne manquez pas de courage. C'est au moins un bon point pour vous.

Eugène alla au coté de Raiponce pour lui conseiller de laisser tomber.

-Blondie. On a rien qui peut les intéresser. A part casser des trucs, ils ne peuvent rien emporter. Ça ne sert a rien de risque notre vie pour ça.

-Ils ont blessés Cassandra, et tu voudrais que je fasse rien !

-Je pense que Cassandra préfère se réveiller entourer de ses amis avec une bosse sur le crâne que de mourir tuer dans son sommeil. Si on perd ce combat, ils ne laisseront personne en vie.

Raiponce resta un moment en garde pour finalement abandonner. Ça ne servait a rien de mettre les autres plus en danger encore. Ils finirent tous une arme sous la gorge et les mains liées dans le dos, alors que deux barbares entraient dans leurs caravanes pour fouiller.  
Ils ressortirent quelques peu étonné. Si l'un semblait juste un peu surpris, le second ne put qu'exprimer de la douleur alors que Rudiger prenait soin de lui arracher le visage avec ses griffes.

-Chef ! Ils trainent un macchabé avec eux… C'est peut être juste un cortège funèbre.

-T'as déjà vu un cortège funèbre avec un toit peint en rose, crétin.

Poussant ses deux hommes hors du chemin, le barbare passa la tête dans l'entrée et regarda le corps. Malgré son immobilité, il perçut le léger mouvement de sa poitrine, prouvant que l'enfant respirait encore.

-C'est pas un cadavre. Ça respire.

Entrant, il revint un peu plus tard, portant Varian par le col comme il l'aurait fait avec un déchet non identifié. Le jetant au pied du groupe, ces derniers ravalèrent leur colère. Lance s'approcha de Varian, et s'agenouilla à ses coté pour voir s'il allait bien.

L'alchimiste était en fait tellement sonné par la fièvre qu'il n'arrivait même pas à traduire les sensations de son corps et ce que ça voulait dire. Les yeux entrouverts, il regarda les alentours sans vraiment comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Tout était si sombre et si flou…  
Des yeux de Varian, tout n'était qu'ombres mouvantes.

Rudiger, voyant son maitre à terre, sauta hors du visage déchiqueté du barbare ennemi et se rua vers l'alchimiste pour lui léchouiller le visage. Il sentait la fièvre à pleine truffe, mais Rudiger espérait lui remettre assez les idées en place pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

Mais malgré toute ses tentatives, le garçon resta dans la brume avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.  
Rudiger commençait à paniquer, tournant autour du corps pour trouver comment le déplacer pour partir.

Mais avant qu'il ait tenté quoi que ce soit, il fut attrapé par la peau du cou.  
Le chef des barbare le regarda de plus prés.

-Cette sale bête a plus de courage que vous tous réunis.

-Chef ! Y a vraiment rien.

La charrette était sans dessus dessous, les affaires étalées, un petit tas fait avec les objets qui avaient de la valeur a leurs yeux.  
Armes, victuailles et tout ce qui semblait être en métal. Quand le tas fut fait, le dit chef ne semblait pas être content du butin.  
Se tournant vers le groupe, il zyeuta les membres un par un avant de donner d'autres ordres.

-Embarquez aussi les deux costauds et la brune, elle a l'air costaud. Les autres, tuez les.

Raiponce paniqua, jetant un regard désespéré à Eugène qui était tout aussi terrifié qu'elle. Il regarda à son tour Varian, mais qui était loin de pouvoir les aider. Il s'était retourné sur le coté et semblait dire quelque chose à Rudiger.  
Surement de fuir, la pauvre bête ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre ses barbares.

Puis prenant sa respiration, et fit un de ses anciens tours, délivrant ses poignets des cordes pour donner un coup de poing à un de leurs gardes, libérant de suite sa bien aimée.

-La prochaine fois on fera comme tu le veux. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne…

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

Deux mèches dorées envoyèrent valser deux autres barbares, et Lance s'attaqua à un autres, repoussant le groupe qui les entourait. A présent tous libre de leurs mouvements, ils firent face à une dizaine d'ennemis.

Mais se battre qu'a mains nues n'allait pas les aider à gagner facilement.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient une manière de battre leurs adversaires, un bruit terrifiant, mais rassurant pour eux résonna au creux de la montagne. Un long sifflement se fit entendre suivit d'un silence.  
Alors que les barbares regardaient autour d'eux, surpris de cet étrange son, l'objet de leur inquiétude arriva.

Atterrissant avec violence sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière, le golem était arrivé.  
Se relevant de toute sa hauteur, il chercha des yeux son maitre pour le trouver au sol inconscient. Furieux, l'automate balaya du revers de la main trois barbares, les encastrant dans les rochers du col, lâchant un grincement sinistre qui pouvait s'apparenter à un cri.  
Eugène voyant ça, semblait dans un bonheur mitigé.

-Sérieux… J'ai l'impression que le héro de cette histoire, c'est ce golem. Il arrive toujours à nous sauver dans les pires moments.

-Tu préférerais que nous soyons morts dans un ravin ?

-Mouais… Ça se discute.

Le combat reprit de plus bel, Adira arrivant elle aussi, ayant suivit l'automate qui était soudainement parti comme une flèche.  
Se mettant de suite entre Varian et un barbare, elle combattit tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle sous le regard illuminé de Lance qui scandait de joie son prénom.

Les autres membres du groupe, excepté Cassandra, toujours à terre, malgré leurs fatigues et surtout, le manque d'habitude de se battre dans ce genre de terrain, arrivaient à repousser l'ennemi, mais sans réellement les battre.

Le golem faisait une grande partie du travail, mais la rouille et le sel restés dans ses articulations le ralentissaient. Bref, tout semblait mal partit.

Et ce fut plus difficile encore quand un guerrier réussi à prendre Cassandra en otage, et un autre Varian. Une lame sous la gorge de chacun, tous ordonnèrent de déposer les armes. Les guerriers tenant les otages ne quittèrent pas les groupes des yeux, si ce n'est quand ils virent la terreur dans le regard de leurs compagnons brigands, la lumière du soleil cessant soudainement de briller.

Derrière eux, un monstre géant et velu montrait ses crocs, ses griffes creusant le sol alors qu'il ne quittait pas son maitre des yeux. Sa poitrine se soulevant, il hurla sa rage sur les guerriers qui lâchèrent les deux êtres que le monstre attrapa contre lui avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol.

Les déposant précautionneusement à terre, il tourna autour avant de reposer son attention sur les ennemis qui se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux.

Le golem alla aussi au coté de son maitre, le voyant immobile au sol, laissant à Rudiger la joie de se mettre en chasse de ces hommes. Feulant sa rage, il pourchassa les quelques brigands qui n'avaient pas encore fuis, sautant de rocher en rocher, ses griffes laissant des traces sur la pierre froide.

Rapidement, un silence de mort se fit, les râles de leurs assaillants devenant de plus en plus lointain.  
Puis, alors que Raiponce allait voir comment allait Cassandra, Rudiger revint, écumant de rage. Retournant prêt de Varian, il lui lécha consciencieusement le visage, les yeux et le front, vérifiant si il n'avait rien.

C'était étrange, ce gros monstre qui s'occupait d'un enfant, créant un beau et absurde tableaux.

Adira, rassurée de voir le danger éloigné, se tourna vers le groupe pour évaluer les pertes. La guerrière brune était dans les vapes, et Lance avait une vilaine balafre au bras…  
Le reste semblait fatigué mais en bonne santé.  
Rudiger reprit rapidement sa forme et resta au coté de son maitre alors qu'Adira prennait les commandes de la troupe.

-Bon, ramassons ce qui a été jeté et continuons notre route.

-Adira, s'exclama Raiponce, nous ne pouvons pas reprendre tout de suite la route ! Il faut que l'on trouve un abris.

La tête de sa meilleure amie posée sur ses genoux, Raiponce défiait Adira de rejeter sa requête. Adira resta un moment silencieuse pour pousser un petit soupir et hocher de la tête.

-Bien… Mais nous ne pouvons rester là. Il faut impérativement traverser ce col. Je connais un des clans de ces montagnes, ils pourront nous aider à remettre vos amis sur pieds. Ou du moins, nous pourront être protégés des autres clans quelques temps.

Cassandra et Varian allongés dans la charrette, ils suivirent tous Adira dans les chemins sombres et étriqués de la montagne.

* * *

Le soir venu, Adira leurs montra une ouvertures dans les parois rocheuses, leur disant que c'était l'entrée du clan ami. La charrette et le golem ne pouvant pas passer, Eugène et Raiponce portèrent Cassandra alors que Lance s'occupait de Varian.

Le golem veillant sur la charrette, Maximus prenant aussi ce rôle à cœur avec Fidella, le groupe s'enfonça dans la grotte. Les yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, le groupe put voir que les parois au départ abrupte devenaient de plus en plus lisse, la main de l'homme aplatissant les pics et accroc de la roche, pour que ça devienne lentement un corridor.

Puis, après ce qui semblait une éternité de marche, ils tombèrent sur quelqu'un.  
Epée a la main, la silhouette se leva soudainement, récriant le nom et la venue de ce groupe d'inconnu. Adira leva la main pour calmer le groupe et fit deux pas en avant pour planter son épée au sol et faire un pas en arrière.

-Je suis Adira. Je viens en paix avec des amis qui ont grand besoin de votre aide.

La femme en charge de la garde resta perplexe un moment mais une seconde voix se répercuta sur les murs de pierre.

-Adira ? Bon sang, ça fait un bail !

Un homme de grande taille arriva, sa paluche d'ours se posant sur l'épaule de la guerrière qui émit un simple rire.

-Algrik… Mon vieil ami. Je suis ici car j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Mais depuis quand la grande guerrière que tu es a besoin de qui que ce soit. La mère montagne pourrait te proposer l'immortalité, tu lui dirais que tu l'as déjà trouvé.

Adira ricana doucement, repoussant en même temps la main d'Algrik, pour se tourner vers le groupe.

-On a été attaqué par un autre clan de cette montagne. On avait déjà un malade avec nous, avec une blessée en plus, il nous est impossible de continuer le voyage.

Algrik regarda de plus prés Cassandra et Varian, pour demander à Adira plus de détail.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Il a juste attrapé un coup de froid assez intense. Rien qui ne puisse faire de mal à ton peuple. Tu imagines bien que si c'était contagieux, je ne l'aurais pas amené.

Algrik reporta son regard vers le brun et sa pâleur angoissante. Puis voyant l'air déterminé d'Adira, il décida d'accepter de les aider, mais en mettant le petit en quarantaine. Si la guerrière voulait rester à ses coté, qu'elle le fasse, mais sans mettre en danger le reste du clan.

Algrik les invita donc à les suivre. Continuant de traverser des couloirs sombres, ils virent soudainement une lumière intense, leur faisant plisser les yeux. Ils passèrent donc des couloirs étriqués et humides à un espace ouvert, où un puits de lumière illuminait la ville, où des maisons étaient encastrées à même la pierre.

La seule paroi intouchée était celle où une cascade d'eau claire abreuvait la population, s'étalant en un torrent qui traversait la ville. La verdure courrait sur les toits des maisons, des potagers à étages et sur des jardins suspendus donnant un coté irréelle à l'endroit.

Le groupe resta coi, regardant tout autour d'eux cet endroit enchanteur. La population, elle, détonnait de ce lieu si magique. En cuirs et armures, des peintures masquant leurs peaux comme à l'orée d'une guerre, ils semblaient méfiants et puissants.

Hommes comme femmes étaient d'une grandeur incroyable, faisant qu'Adira semblait d'une taille commune.

Algrik les rassura. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'étranger dans l'enceinte de leurs villes. La plus part du temps, c'était des guerriers amis, comme Adira, qui venaient faire une pause dans leurs voyages éreintants.

Ces même guerriers qui restaient vivre après de longue années de combats et de chevauchées donnant à leur population cette taille et cette constitution robuste.  
A coté d'eux, la troupe faisait naine, et frêle.

-Venez, nous allons emmener vos amis chez nos prêtres, on verra ce qu'ils pourront faire.

La troupe le suivit, intriguée ou inquiète.  
Lance, lui, n'arrêtait pas de grogner, Algrik semblant très proche d'Adira. Bien plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Finalement, après avoir monté plusieurs escaliers de pierre, ils arrivèrent à un temple où une femme et un homme plus jeune les accueillit et les prièrent d'installer leurs amis sur des lits simples pour les ausculter.

Pour Cassandra, le bilan avait été simple.  
Le coup qu'elle avait reçut l'avait sonné. Un trauma crânien était craindre, mais rien de bien grave. Elle devrait garder le lit cinq jours, et prendre des calmant pour éviter qu'elle fasse des gestes trop brusque.

Puis, ils commencèrent à regarder de plus prés le cas de l'alchimiste. En effet, il était pâle, et sa peau était très froide. Si ce n'est sa respiration, beaucoup l'aurait cru mort…

Adira leurs apprit qu'il avait reprit connaissance un moment, mais était de suite retombé inerte. Sa respiration était profonde et sans entrave, il n'avait presque plus de fièvre…Les deux médecins restèrent muets.

Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ils avaient plus l'impression d'être face a une malédiction qu'a une maladie. Eugène ravala une réplique, pensant à la réaction du malade s'il avait entendu ça, mais se tut, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Le plus jeune jeta un œil à sa supérieure, murmurant qu'a part le maintenir au chaud, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Peut être prier Mère montagne…

La dessus, Adira commença à s'énervé, sous le regard interloqué d'Algrik qui ne l'avait jamais vu en colère jusqu'ici…  
Du moins, pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles, vaux mieux ne pas parler ! Vous pouvez surement faire quelque chose !

-Rien ne plus que les autres médecins que vous avez vu. Son mal n'est pas physique… Il y a autre chose… Une chose que nous ne pouvons ni toucher, ni soigner. On ne peut donc rien faire si ce n'est attendre et faire tenir son corps dans le monde des vivants.

-Ne parler pas comme si il était déjà condamné !

-Il le sera, s'il ne revient pas bientôt…

Adira allait dire quelque chose quand Algrik l'arrêta.

-Adira, ça ne sert a rien de s'énerver. Je vous remercie pour vos précieux conseils… Et espérons que  
vous saurez le guérir…

-Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour vos deux amis.

Là dessus, Algrik emmena Adira plus loin, commandant au plus jeune des prêtres de donner des lits au reste de la troupe, le voyage ayant été long et dangereux.  
Une fois seul avec la guerrière blanche, Algrik montra enfin son air inquiet.

-Adira ? Ca va ? C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état…

Adira resta un moment silencieuse, la frustration lui rongeant l'estomacs, les lèvres serrées tout comme ses mâchoires. Non, ils étaient allés trop loin pour voir l'alchimiste mourir de cette façon ! Elle refusait cette possibilité, de devoir repartir sur son plan B, bien plus difficile et cruel…

Non, il fallait que le brun vive ! Il fallait qu'il guérisse et qu'ils repartent vite sur les chemins du royaume sombre. Respirant doucement, la guerrière répondit enfin à son ami.

-Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il meure de cette façon… Je ne peux pas ! Il m'est bien trop précieux…

Algrik eut un hoquet d'étonnement qu'il tenta de cacher, sans succès. Puis, voyant le regard plus inquiet encore de la guerrière, il se calma et essaya de calmer son ami.

-Tu tiens vraiment à cet enfant… C'est étonnant, vu comme tu as toujours été détachée des autres, coursant une quête inconnu de tous. Qu'a t-il de plus que les autres pour que tu y soit si attachée ?

-Et bien… Il fait partit de ma quête à présent… C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Adira se détourna. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler le destin qui attendait ce jeune garçon. Autre que le désespoir et la solitude, il n'y avait rien qui attendait l'alchimiste. Mais il devait vivre pour l'accomplir, et Adira était là pour s'en assurer.

Partant rapidement, Adira laissa Algrik dans sa réflexion. Il était étrange de voir la guerrière accrochée à quelqu'un… Où même a quelque chose autre que cette mission qui lui prenait tout son temps et son attention. C'était même la première fois qu'il la voyait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un…

Jetant un regard au dit enfant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Maigre, frêle, les cheveux sombres… Non, vraiment, aucune ressemblance. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être de sa famille…  
À moins qu'il ressemble vraiment à son père…

Non.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Adira, mais elle n'était pas du genre à avoir une aventure qui pourrait aboutir à un enfant. Et si enfant elle avait, elle l'aurait laissé au père.  
Algrik se mit presque à avoir de la peine pour l'enfant allongé là… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait qu'il était dans l'intérêt de la guerrière qu'il reste en vie.  
Mais contrairement a ce que l'on aurait put croire, ça ne semblait pas un cadeau.

* * *

Raiponce avait prit connaissance de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Un lit simple, une table et un morceau de métal poli qui faisait office de miroir. Du papier, de l'encre, des peaux comme couverture…  
La chambre était uniquement fonctionnelle, sans décoration, si ce n'est des plantes près de la seule fenêtre.  
Citronnelle et Basilic.

Si au départ les plantes lui avaient surtout donné envie de manger, on lui avait expliqué que c'était pour éloigner les insectes et autres moustiques de la chambre.

Tout était utile, rien de superflu, le luxe étant juste d'être en bonne santé, et bien nourris.

Raiponce trouvais cela assez austère comme vie, tout comme Eugène et Lance, attirés par la richesse et l'or, se retrouvant que face à de l'acier et du cuir tanné grossièrement.  
Pourtant, il résidait une finesse, une subtilité chez les habitant et leur façon de vivre. Ils semblaient être très proche de la terre et des plantes, venant peut être de la croyance a le « Mère montagne »…

Une croyance qu'on leur avait résumée lors de leur arrivée sur ses rives étrangères.

Faisant le tour de la ville, elle resta stupéfaite face aux sculptures, sortant de la pierre, et d'autres œuvres faites en plusieurs décennies. Toute fois, la blonde se sentie épiée par les autres habitants de la ville souterraine. En même temps, elle dénotait vraiment du reste de la population. Plus que d'habitude.

Retrouvant Eugène et Lance, le premier tentant de réconforter le deuxième qui se lamentait sur le manque d'attention qu'il avait de la part de la femme de sa vie, ils finirent tout les trois par visiter la ville, tout en essayant d'oublier l'état de deux de leurs compagnons.

Le soir était tombé dans la ville, le puits de lumières et les cristaux qui réverbérait cette dernière n'ayant que la lumière froide de la lune pour y voir. Mais là encore, le groupe fut subjugué par la beauté de la ville, à présent illuminée par des cristaux bleutés, faisant office de torches et lampions.

Une grande table avait été dressée autour d'un grand feu où des danses et des chants animaient la soirée. Sautant au dessus du feu, ou d'une ronde sans fin, la fête en l'honneur d'Adira amenée par la mère Montagne était grandiose.

Et comble du bonheur, Cassandra s'était réveillée et les avait rejoins pour le banquet. Si ses mouvements n'étaient pas très habiles, elle restait cependant bien vive malgré les dires des prêtres.  
Le repas avait été bien entamé, tout comme le morale de Lance qui avait bien vu que beaucoup d'hommes dévoraient Adira des yeux.

Certaines et certains regardait aussi Raiponce, Cassandra, Eugéne et Lance…  
Circonspects ou admiratifs.

Qu'ils aient réussit à venir jusqu'ici en un seul morceau était incroyable, ou de la folie. Quand ils apprirent que le groupe venait de Corona, un pays bien plus du sud, les guerriers et les guerrières levèrent leurs verres.

« Au suderons, fous et aventuriers ! »

Raiponce eut cœur a leurs conter plusieurs de leurs aventures, de leurs combats contre les brigands et autres moments de leurs périples, pendants que discrètement, Adira quittait la table pour voir ce qui en était de Varian.

Arrivant dans la chambre où il avait été installé, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir les draps défaits et vides. Ou était il passé ?

Cherchant dans la maison de soin, elle vit le jeune prêtre de l'après midi et l'attrapa par le col pour lui demander où était le jeune homme malade.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, refusant de lui dire où était le malade jusqu'à ce que la guerrière le secoue de façon brutale, lui conseillant de lui donner rapidement la réponse.

Finalement, le prêtre lui lâcha l'information. L'alchimiste avait été emmené dans la salle de prière pour que la mère Montagne le guérisse. Jetant l'homme au sol, Adira couru dans les corridor du temple.  
Qu'est ce que ces fous faisaient à l'enfant ?!

Arrivant devant la chambre, Adira entendit de l'autre coté de la porte les chants étranges. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient !

Tentant d'ouvrir la porte, Adira vit que tout était fermé à double tour, augmentant sa frustration et sa colère. Reculant, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ébranla à peine.  
Elle sortit donc son épée, prêt à découper la porte quand des cris de terreur se fit soudainement entendre.

* * *

Raiponce était en train de raconter comment ils avaient éteint l'incendie d'un des premiers villages qu'ils avaient traversé quand soudainement, elle se sentit mal.

Son teint devenant de plus en plus blanc, elle posa un main sur sa poitrine, sentant une douleur diffuse dans cette dernière. Alors qu'Eugène se levait, inquiet, tout comme Cassandra, la princesse prit appuis sur une paroi rocheuse où était incrusté un des cristaux bleutés.

Dès que ces doigts entrèrent au contact du cristal, ce dernier se mit à briller de mille feux, les autres suivant cet exemple, projetant leurs lumières irréelles tout autour d'eux.

* * *

Adira fit plusieurs pas en arrière quand elle vit une lumière bleuté s'échappé du contour de la porte, fuyant par chaque interstice pour s'imprimer dans sa rétine qui lui fit voir des étoiles pendant quelques minutes.

Se frottant les yeux, Adira prit son épée à deux mains et trancha la porte qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et un nuage de poussière. Pénétrant dans la salle, elle vit la prêtresse regarder avec terreur Varian, toujours allongé sur la table, des artéfacts entourant son corps.

Plusieurs autres prêtres regardaient l'alchimiste avec terreur et incompréhension.

Alors qu'Adira empoignait déjà la prêtresse pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de pensées, Varian ouvrit les yeux pour s'asseoir sur le lit, le visage perplexe face à tant de gens inconnus, et cet endroit qui l'était tout autant.

Se massant le front qui lui était douloureux, Varian se concentra sur ce que son corps lui communiquait.  
Il…

Il était en pleine forme.

Alors que ces derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un épais brouillard où les sons et les odeurs se mélangeaient en purée informes, où son cerveau mourait à petit feu, là…

Là, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Ni son dos, ni ses jambes…  
Rien ne le lançait, la pesanteur de la planètes cessant enfin de lui faire mal a chaque mouvements, ses tempes ne sursautant plus à chaque afflux sanguins…

Respirant doucement, ses cotes ne lui faisaient même plus mal.

Esquivant les étranges objets autour de lui, il grimaça en sentant l'odeur de la maladie sur lui. Un mélange de sueurs froides et de miasme fiévreuse…  
Regardant les gens qui autour de lui ne semblaient pas faire un seul geste, il remarqua Adira qui le fixait d'une manière étrange alors que Varian s'adressa au groupe devant lui.

-Heeuu… Bonjour. Dite moi, vous savez où je peux prendre une douche ?

* * *

Varian avait vite prit possession de la chambre, s'était lavé, puis avait réveillé Rudiger pour lui signaler sa guérison et pour le remercier longuement à coup de caresse et de gratouilles derrière les oreilles.

Puis, il avait trouvé Adira pour lui demander où était son golem. Elle lui avait indiqué le chemin tout en le prévenant. Il ne fallait pas parler de son golem de métal au reste du village.

Varian ne lui avait pas posé plus de question, acquiesçant seulement pour aller le voir. Passant le long corridor, il retint un frisson en quittant les parois de la montagne.

Le vent s'engouffrant dans sa chemise, même ses mains étaient glacées dans ses gants. La pleine lune éclairant son chemin et sa peau… Il se sentait étrangement serein.  
Arrivant vers son golem, il le salua pour grimacer de peine en entendant les articulations grinçantes de son Golem.

Le pauvre…  
Le sel et le sable lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal, et il n'avait pas été là pour le réparer.

-Je suis désolé… Si je ne m'étais pas prit ce mauvais coup, tu ne serais pas venu en pleine mer, et tu ne serais pas aussi grippé… Mais maintenant que suis réveillé, je vais pouvoir te réparer.

Le Golem fit deux clignotements et lentement, leva la main pour remettre un des épis de ses cheveux en place, faisant rire Varian qui repoussa doucement la main de métal.

-Je sais que tu étais inquiet, mais ça va maintenant. Je vais devoir regarder les morceaux qui doient être remplacés… Ce sera moins rapide que d'habitude car tu ne peux pas entrer dans la forge… Et Adira m'a conseillé de te tenir à l'écart. Un truc sur la croyance des gens du coin.

Le Robot fit quelques mouvements de tête, puis se mit en position assise, au coté de la charrette.  
Varian grimpa rapidement sur son automate, et regarda ses épaules, ses coudes, son cou, voyant bien qu'il y avait plusieurs rouages foutus, et que huiler des engrenages n'était pas du luxe.

Après un rapide bilan, il alla dans la charrette récupérer ses affaires, et nota ce qu'il devait amener et faire pour la santé de son golem.

-Bon, ça prendra un peu de temps, mais je suppose qu'on va rester quelques jours ici… Met toi un peu plus loin, dans le creux de ce rocher, faut pas que tu grippes encore plus tes articulations…

Ces affaires faites et son robot au sec, Varian repartit dans la grotte sans voir la prêtresse qui l'observait. Quand ils avaient priés la mère montagne pour guérir cet enfant, tout s'était illuminé. Puis l'enfant s'était relevé, fringant, lucide et en bonne santé.

Il les avait remercié et avait disparut. Mais elle, curieuse et interloquée par ce miracle, l'avait suivit, pour tomber sur plus incroyable encore. L'enfant avait un être de métal qui lui obéissait et qui le protégeait, ayant des gestes tendres envers ce jeune garçon qui lui parlait comme à un ami.

La prêtresse en était restée muette. Etait-elle face à la réincarnation de la mère montagne ?  
Cette guérison face à la prière, cette maladie étrange, ce golem… La jeune femme se promis de comprendre cette étrangeté et disparue, elle aussi, dans les parois rocheuses de la montagne.

* * *

Raiponce se réveilla à l'aube, les tempes douloureuses et les yeux lui piquants légèrement.

Voyant Eugène et Cassandra endormis autour d'elle, elle se glissa hors des draps lentement pour voir à la fenêtre. En effet, le jour s'était levé malgré l'absence de toute présence éveillée dans le village. Elle fixa un moment la place du village où les tables étaient toujours en place, mais propre et sans une ombre de reste sur le bois huilé.

La princesse soupira quand elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.  
Elle vit Algrik entrer, qui lui dédia un petit sourire en la voyant debout.

-Bonjour. Je vois que tu vas mieux.

-Oui… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens de rien.

Algrik allait lui répondre quand il vit les deux amis de la blonde profondément endormis.

-Parlons dehors, tu veux ? Tes amis sont fatigués.

Raiponce opina et sortit dehors et suivit Algrik qui l'emmena à la place qu'elle observait.

-Tu étais en train de nous raconter votre voyage quand tu as été prise de malaise. Tu t'es appuyée sur une de ces roches et tout a commencé à briller. Tu as crier un trucs je crois… Puis deux secondes plus tard, tu t'es évanouie. Tes amis t'ont transportée jusqu'à ton lit et ont veillés sur toi.

Algrik se tourna vers Raiponce, le visage un peu fermé, et soucieux.

-On ne sait pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais prépare toi, car beaucoup pense à présent que tu es une envoyée de la mère montagne…

Raiponce resta un moment silencieuse pour finalement parler à Algrik de sa venue dans cette contrée, de ce voyage étrange où elle se perdait peu à peu elle même.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de pierre s'illumine à mon contact. Nous en avions trouvé d'autres plus au sud d'ici, et ces pierres ont eut la même réaction. Tout comme les rochers noirs.

-Les rochers noirs ! Ceux de la malédiction ?

-Vous connaissez la malédiction ?

-Bien sur. Ils étaient endormis, il y a longtemps. Mais depuis quelques années, ils ont recommencés a briller... Leur origine par contre...

-Ces rochers sont arrivé dans le sud il y a un an a présent, et c'est pour découvrir leurs origines que nous sommes ici… Nous voulons arrêter ces rochers qui détruisent tout sur leur passage.

-… Nous ne connaissons que le conte…

-Dites la moi…

-On dit que la mère montagne est né dans un royaume où la paix régnait. Mais si les siècles passaient sur elle comme de simple jours, l'ennui et la solitude la blessait bien plus.

Se remettant droit, Algrik fronça des sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire le conte qui l'avait bercé plus jeune.

-Un jour, grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle créa un enfant. Fait de métal et de pierre précieuses, il était le plus bel être qui lui était donné de voir. Ressentant la fierté d'une mère, elle le présenta à son peuple, comme le futur roi de son royaume. Mais le peuple, terrifié par cet être ni vivant, ni mort, le tua en le brulant. Un feu si dense qui réduit les opales de ses yeux en charbon. Si chaud que ses os d'acier fondirent… Du prince, il n'en resta rien.

Raiponce se pinça les lèvres face à l'histoire cruelle.

-La reine, brisée par cette perte, décida de faire la même chose a son peuple traitre. De son chant, elle guida les enfants des villageois. De ses bras, elle les emporta loin, sous la montagne, forçant les parents à entendre les chants et les sanglots de leur progéniture sans jamais les revoir. Et à chaque fois qu'un des enfants meurt, la mère montagne fait pousser une pierre noire, pour que les parents endeuillés comprennent que c'est peut être leur enfant qui a rendu l'âme.

Raiponce resta silencieuse, pour finalement dire d'une voix blanche :

-C'est triste comme histoire… Et c'est ce genre de femme que vous vénérez ?

-Elle défend les siens et détruits ceux qui leurs font du mal. Elle est aussi protectrice et cruelle qu'une mère qui a perdu son enfant. Pour nous, c'est juste une histoire d'une femme triste.

-Oui…

Raiponce resta quelque seconde muette pour finalement dire qu'elle allait repartir voir ses amis, quand Algrik l'informa d'une dernière nouvelle qui lui glaça la peau.

-Et aussi, votre ami brun a reprit connaissance. Il est en pleine forme même.

Raiponce était revenue dans sa chambre, son cerveau en pleine réflexion. Quand Algrik lui avait racontée cette histoire des flashs lui étaient revenus.  
Le rêve de cette nuit, et ceux des nuits précédentes…

...

Elle y voyait Varian, pleurant devant son père enfermé dans l'ambre indestructible.

Et alors qu'il était recroquevillé devant la tombe de son seul parent, il posait sa sempiternelle question. Encore et encore…

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi me l'avoir prit…

Puis tout se brouillait, et Raiponce quittait le vieux Corona, quittait ce siècle, cette espace… Pour finalement retomber devant la même scène. Une femme, avec de longs cheveux blancs qui pleurait devant un corps frêle…  
Et elle aussi posait la même question.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi me l'avoir prit…

Raiponce était toujours muette à ce moment là, jusqu'à ce que la femme lève les yeux sur elle. Des yeux bleus larmoyant de rage. Puis elle crachait sa question.

-Répond moi, frère ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça !

Dans son cri, des rochers poussaient soudainement, comme des lames voulant lui prendre la vie.  
Raiponce se retrouvait alors entourée de ces rochers qui finissaient par la déchiqueter, la faisant se réveiller brusquement.

Mais ce dont ce souvenait Raiponce était ce regard, aussi désespéré qu'haineux. La princesse en était sure, il y avait un lien entre cette femme et Varian…  
Après, lequel ? À elle de le découvrir.

Alors que Raiponce se motivait suite à cette décision, Eugène et Cassandra se réveillèrent pour demander de suite à leur amie si elle allait mieux. La princesse tut ses rêves et ses propres questionnements pour répondre qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

La tension entre elle est Varian était devenue tellement énorme qu'elle ne pouvait plus énoncer de questionnement à son égard sans que ce soit placé sous le sceau de la paranoïa.  
Il était de même pour Varian qui était sous le sigle de la haine.

Repoussant de nouveau le visage de la femme étrange de ses rêves, Raiponce fit son plus beau sourire pour motiver ses amis à visiter les alentours, et pourquoi pas, demander si ils n'avaient pas un second bout du parchemins qui devaient leur révéler le secret de la malédiction.

* * *

**Wouha, ce chapitre est vachement court par rapport aux autres…  
La dessus ^^ Je vous fais la bise !  
La suite viendra bientôt **


	15. Citadelle

**Yo. La suite, comme d'habitude !  
Merci a tous ceux qui continuent de lire ce truc, ça me touche beaucoup !  
Il y a eut tant de message ces derniers temps, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!**

**Je suis passée de la meuf qui écrit tranquille en sachant que personne ne va lire à celle devant son chapitre relu et corrigé a se demander si il vaux pas mieux de tout réécrire...  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une flemmarde, alors non, je ne vais pas réecrire tout ça.**

**Un grand merci pour tout ces messages d'encouragements !  
Merci à Miss-plumes, à Milky, à Guest, et à Blue !  
**

**Désolé, mais ce chapitre sera un des plus court je crois...  
Ca fait mauvais effet après avoir reçut tant de petits mots sympas.**

**Dans l'espoir que ça vous plaises quand même !**

Chapitre 15 : Citadelle

Les jours passèrent, rythmés entre le repos de Cassandra et les disparitions étranges de Varian. La troupe était devenue l'attraction de la ville.

Ils demandaient tous de décrire le Sud, ses arbres, ses montagnes… Raiponce leur peignit même une fresque d'un paysage de Corona, suintant de lumières, des couleurs chatoyantes de fleurs et de soleil.

Beaucoup venait voir Raiponce, pour la questionner sur sa magie.  
Cette dernière eut le bonheur donc d'aider bien des gens en leur soignant des plaies.  
Devenue un miracle sur patte, nombre d'entre eux commençait à dire que la princesse de Corona était en fait une envoyée de « Mère montagne », un bénie de tous qui soignait les plaies et guérissait les maladies.

La jeune prêtresse avait donc apprit que c'était la jeune femme blonde qui avait fait briller les cristaux… Autre qu'une immense déception, elle continua d'observer tout de même le jeune alchimiste qui avait fait ses quartiers dans les ateliers de métaux du village.

Démontrant son habileté malgré sa taille frêle, la prêtresse ne fut bientôt plus la seule personne à l'observer. Beaucoup de jeunes filles se mirent à épier l'étrange garçon.

Contrairement aux autres, elles trouvaient la finesse du jeune forgeron charmante. Et son don à l'acier le rendait plus étonnant encore, lui donnant quelques pouvoirs magiques, comme la princesse du Sud.

Avec ses yeux clairs, ses bras frêles, qui faisaient des objets de plus en plus beaux et précieux, il leur semblait tel un elfe qui créait des artefacts magiques, comme son loyal serviteur de fer.  
Il était un être magique à protéger, faible et puissant à la fois… Très exotique pour ces jeunes dames.

Peu à peu, ce fut une véritable bataille qui se déclara entre ces jeunes filles pour accaparer l'attention du jeune sorcier, lui donnant des présents qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre.

La première s'était présentée à lui et lui avait tendu une épée.  
Un cadeau commun en soit, mais utile quand on remarquait que l'épée qu'il avait dans ses affaires était en piteux état, étrange pour un forgeron comme lui.  
Le jeune homme était revenu vers la jeune fille le lendemain, lui reportant le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, lui disant qu'il l'avait aiguisée et nettoyée, mais qu'en soit c'était une bonne lame.

Les jeunes filles n'avaient pas très bien comprit ce geste. Il ne voulait donc pas d'épée ? Une armure peut être. Un casque ?

Peu importe ce que les jeunes filles amenaient, le jeune brun le leur rendait le lendemain, plus beau, plus brillant. En venant à l'hypothèse que le jeune homme, même s'il avait une incroyable intelligence dans l'art de l'acier, n'était pas très futé, une des jeunes filles lui donna son présent en surlignant que c'était un présent car elle le trouvait jolie.

Le jeune sorcier avait alors regardé fixement l'adolescente, puis avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles pour baragouiner des excuses et partir plus loin, fuyant la jeune fille.

Les prétendantes avaient donc comprit que le jeune sorcier était un grand timide. Encore un trait qui leur plut. Ça dénotait beaucoup des autres jeunes hommes de la ville souterraine, et il devint alors un réel challenge pour ces demoiselles d'accaparer son attention.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus le sorcier était bon pour disparaître, fondant dans les ombres des grottes, silencieux et rapide. Beaucoup comprirent que ce n'était pas alors la bonne méthode, sans pour autant s'approcher de l'ultime réponse.

Cependant, face à ce remue ménage, beaucoup d'autre décidèrent de se présenter et proposer leurs faveurs. La première à avoir foule de prétendants, et prétendantes, fut Adira. Mais face à sa non réaction, la plus part étaient alors partis, se disant qu'elle ne devait pas être intéressée.

Bien qu'elle soit un peu petite comparée aux femmes de la ville, elle avait le charme d'avoir la double de leurs forces et de caractère. Puis son air soucieux envers le jeune brun laissait penser qu'elle réfléchissait peut être à fonder une famille.  
De plus, ils avaient une envoyée de la mère montagne pour bénir leurs liens, si ça c'était pas un signe…

Et même si Adira ne réagissait pas aux avances quelques peu abruptes, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils quand ils firent le même manège que Lance.  
En soit, bien s'occuper d'enfants devant elle, lui prouver leurs fibres parentales. Ou bien même montrer leurs propres enfants pour prouver que leurs gènes étaient en bonne santé et robuste.  
Oui, ils ne faisaient pas dans le détail.

Mais ils remarquèrent vite que la guerrière ne réagissait que quand ça touchait la jeune blonde, ou, encore plus, le petit brun pâle. Quelque uns avaient pensés que c'était son enfant. Elle était restée dans le Sud quelques années, elle avait put être avec un homme et avoir cet enfant…

Pas étonnant que le physique du garçon soit si malingre, avec un Suderon comme père.  
Mais si c'était pour faire plaisir à la guerrière, ils étaient prés à l'accepter comme fils, et même en faire un guerrier.

Et puis, malgré tout, le petit avait, comme sa « mère », du succès.  
Incompréhensible, mais bon… Au moins, ses gènes malades seront vite écrasés sous la force de celle des femmes du Nord.

Lance, lui, avait bien moins prit la nouvelle. Lui aussi avait redoublé d'effort pour briller aux yeux d'Adira qui ne faisait que souffler face à cette attention qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

Beaucoup de jeune homme et jeunes femmes s'étaient aussi tournés vers Cassandra pour la séduire.  
Elle aussi avait une aura de puissance charmante qui allait de paire avec son sens pratique.

Seule Hoock, Shoorty, Raiponce et Eugéne ne furent pas victime d'avance un peu "brute de décoffrage".  
Hoock avait l'air triste, ennuyeux, et Shoorty… Sérieusement ?

Et Raiponce et Eugéne était déjà lié, et il ne fallait pas s'immiscer entre eux.  
Si il n'y avait pas de subtilité dans leurs séductions de nordique, il n'y avait pas de tromperie non plus.

Pourquoi mentir alors que la vérité était bien plus simple. Si le lien cassait avec quelqu'un alors valait mieux couper ce dernier, quitte à souffrir vite et rapidement pour se reconstruire sans perdre de temps.  
C'était ainsi que le peuple des montagnes pensaient. Pourquoi s'encombrer de non dit, de silences et de temps perdus.

La vie était courte, cruelle et injuste… Valait mieux ne pas l'aider à nous faire plus de mal encore.

Enfin, il ne restait que deux jours avant que Cassandra et Varian ne soit complètement rétablis, même si le dernier n'avait plus trace de quoi que ce soit, et que la première n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle allait bien.

Varian avait réussi à réparer entièrement son robot, loin des yeux de tout le monde... Excepté de toutes celles et ceux qui l'épiaient comme on regarderait un magicien faire une potion. Se qui poussait l'équipe à partir plus vite.  
L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde dans la ville, et il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, sans vraiment que ça ne leur plaise.

Adira était du même avis.

Alors que comme un accord, ils décidèrent tous de partir un jour plus tôt, le pressentiment de l'équipe se révélant juste. Alors que la matinée s'achevait, Algrik annonça que des tournois allaient se dérouler l'après midi, en l'honneur des invités, avant leur départ.

Fête qui dureras deux jours, avec banquet, des danses et des duels…

Bien sur, ils ne furent pas invité à participer aux duels, aux soulagements de certain. Mais quand les premiers arrivèrent pour déclarer qu'ils dédiaient ce combat à Adira, à Cassandra, ou encore à Varian, l'atmosphère devint bien plus toxique.  
Bon sang, mais ils ne pouvait pas les lâcher ?

Varian s'était seulement ratatiné sur sa chaise, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ce genre d'attention, rougissant dés qu'une jeune fille lui adressait un clin d'œil. Adira, Cassandra et Lance, eux, descendirent aussi dans l'arène.

Deux pour s'amuser et passer leurs nerfs, le dernier dans l'espoir d'attirer l'œil de son crush.

Les combats se firent durant toute l'après midi, chaque vainqueurs hurlant sa victoire, tout sourire, pour courir vers leurs conjoints, ou simplement faire un geste à l'objets de leur désir.

Varian était partis discrètement dés qu'il avait vu quelques jeunes filles de sa connaissance s'étriper dans l'arène.  
Peut être qu'elles comprendront qu'il n'aimait pas voir des gens se taper dessus pour rien… Et que ça ne faisait rien de bon, ni pour elles, ni pour lui.

Fondant dans la pierre, il se retrouva à déambuler dans le temple de la ville, vide de toutes présences. Glissant sa main gantée sur les murs lisses et sertis de ces pierres étranges, il clopina jusqu'à la grande statue ou la déesse du lieu regardait l'horizon inexistant.

Observant les traits de cette étrange représentation, il plissa les yeux sur quelques marques à coté de la statue. Marchant pour voir de plus prés, il vit avec surprise que c'était la même écriture étrange qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici.  
Sortant son carnet, il allait relever ces sigles quand des bruits de pas arrivèrent derrière lui.

Se retournant, prés à se justifier, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était la prêtresse qui l'avait soigné en arrivant ici.

-Tu n'es pas au banquet ?

Varian haussa les épaules, la mine basse et désabusée.

-Je ne vois pas ce que peut m'apporter le spectacle de personne se tapant dessus à tour de rôle.

-C'est pourtant pour vous, cette représentation.

-Ca semble au gout du reste de la troupe, mais pas du mien… C'est pas grave en soit. Mais dites moi, vous savez ce que dit ces écritures ?

Varian pointa du doigt les runes inscrites dans la pierre, que la prêtresse survola pour de nouveau fixer Varian.

-Ces sigles ont toujours été là. Nous n'avons jamais pus comprendre ce que ça signifiait, malgré nos racines. Nous avons seulement des ouvrages portant ce même type d'écriture.

-Des ouvrages ?!

Le cri d'excitation du brun fit un peu sursauter la jeune femme, qui fut encore plus étonnée par la demande du jeune homme.

-Pouvez vous me les montrer ? Et me dire aussi si vous avez, parmi ses livres, un bout de parchemin très ancien ? Ça parle de la fleur de soleil et du pouvoir de…

-Du calme… Je ne sais pas si nous avons ce genre de parchemin. Beaucoup de ce que nous avons correspond à ce que tu me décris. Alors le mieux que je puisse faire et de te mener directement à la librairie où nous gardons tout ce savoir.

Varian se retint de sautiller sur place, et suivit la prêtresse qui le guida dans les entrailles de la terre.  
Le couloir était long, froid et sombre. Varian avait peu à peu perdu son enthousiasme pour ressentir un pointe d'inquiétude en se disant que s'il venait à disparaître, personne ne savait où il était.

Mais il reprit sa respiration quand une lumière se fit voir au bout du long tunnel, débouchant sur une salle étrange, d'ancienne fresque sur les murs et cette même écriture inscrite sur les parois inégales de la chambre du savoir.

Tout était ancien, étrange et mystique.  
Le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, était diffusée par les mêmes cristaux qui bordaient tout le reste de la citadelle.

Voyageant de rayon en rayon, Varian ne pouvait calmer ses palpitations. Tant d'information, tant de savoir, ici, cacher dans ce lieu perdu…

Prenant un rouleau au hasard, il le déroula pour voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Se concentrant, il fut déçu et en même temps heureux de lire de simples rouleaux de comptes, et des chiffres en lien avec des cargaisons et autres denrées apportées par bateaux.  
Ici… Ici reposait se qui restait de cette civilisation perdue…

Le pouvoir pour libérer son père n'était donc pas loin.

La prêtresse n'avait pas quitté le jeune homme des yeux. Elle voyait dans ses prunelles qu'il ne fixait pas seulement les runes, il les comprenait.

Posant ce rouleau qui ne semblait pas intéressant, il commença à parcourir la bibliothèque, lisant parfois les mots subsistants sur le plafond, décryptant les fresques primitives, son crayon marquant des informations que lui seul déchiffrait.

Le brun ne semblait même plus savoir qu'elle était là, perdu dans ces mythes et sombres histoires qui l'avait poussé à se perdre loin de chez lui.  
Alors qu'elle allait le laisser, l'alchimiste se réveilla loin de ses chimères pour la remercier poliment, et repartir dans ses rêveries.

La prêtresse se stoppa puis repartit vers le tunnel, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres combattants voyaient en la princesse blonde l'enfant bénie de la mère montagne, mais elle savait que c'était faux. La mère montagne n'était que savoir et intelligence.  
Elle était assez déesse pour être immortelle, et assez mortel pour céder a la douce morsure de la vengeance…  
Impitoyable et triste, voilà qui était la mère montagne.

En Raiponce, elle ne voyait qu'un soleil traitre. Une lumière attirante, mais qui n'apportait en rien ce dont eux avaient besoin.  
S'éloignant de l'alchimiste, elle eut un regain d'énergie, et ne se posa plus de question a propos Adira. Elle comprenait à présent la valeur de cet enfant.

La confrontation n'était pas loin, et il fallait que tout soit prés.

* * *

Le soir était tombé, et les combattants aussi… Enfin sauf Adira et Cassandra, qui s'était évaluées de l'œil, pour savoir si elles allaient s'arracher le nez ou laisser tomber.

Ce fut Cassandra qui s'arrêta en première.  
Ils devaient partir de cet endroit, il ne fallait pas qu'elles se blessent, et qu'elles perdent plus de temps encore.

Le banquet fini, beaucoup de jeunes filles, perdantes comme gagnantes, furent déçues de ne pas voir le jeune brun. Et d'autre combattants furent juste déçus d'avoir perdus sous les yeux d'Adira, tout en étant admiratif de sa force en la voyant mettre à terre ceux qui les avait vaincus.  
Adira, elle, cherchait Varian des yeux.

Allant vers les jeunes groupies de l'alchimiste, elle posa aimablement la question aux boudeuses.

-Bah… Il doit être avec son golem.

Adira fronça des sourcils. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas montrer son automate aux autochtones, mais les jeunes filles ne semblaient pas en être effrayées.

-Nous, on voit pourquoi il a fait ce soldat de métal… C'est parce qu'il est triste. Pourtant, quand on le regarde, il semble vouloir se dérober à notre attention, et juste rechercher celui de son automate… On pensait que ce serait facile mais… Il est bien plus loin qu'on ne le pensait.

Adira se demanda alors si charmer l'alchimiste n'avait pas été qu'un challenge pour les jeunes guerrières.  
Alors qu'elle allait partir à sa recherche, Algrik s'était approché après avoir entendu le mot interdit.

-Le golem ? De quoi vous parlez exactement ?

Adira allait réfuter ses accusations quand les filles expliquèrent à Algrik toutes en même temps, noyant la réponse d'Adira.

-C'est un énorme Golem de métal…

-Dehors, devant la grotte d'entrée

-Qui obéit qu'a Varian…

-Il est super fort, et invincible !

-Ouais, et il a même une âme humaine.

Algrik ne partageait pas la joie des jeunes filles, terrifié par la chose qui était à l'entrée de leur citadelle.  
Jetant un regard courroucé à Adira, il demanda à son tour où était Varian.  
Il avait besoin d'explication sur cette étrange magie interdite.

* * *

Varian était en pleine lecture. Combien de temps s'était passé, il n'en avait aucune idée. Après trois heures de recherche, du moins, ce qu'il pensait, il était tombé sur le morceau de parchemin qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'ici.

Il l'avait donc mis dans sa poche, histoire de pouvoir l'étudier plus tard et était repartit dans le rouleau qu'il lisait jusque la.  
Il ne savait pas si c'était un conte ou une histoire réelle, mais elle semblait raconté une partie du règne de la dite reine.

Quittant le rouleau des yeux, Varian posa la tête contre le mur, regardant intensément le plafond. Il aurait tellement aimé vivre dans ce lieu, à cet époque…  
Avec des gens comme lui.

Posant le rouleau, il prit le morceau manquant du parchemin qu'il avait réussi a retrouver, perdu entre deux ouvrages poussiéreux, et sortit de cette étrange bibliothèque.

Restant un moment indécis, il alla vers la sortie de la citadelle pour aller voir son Golem, et savoir si tout allait bien.

Se glissant à l'extérieur, il marcha un peu pour appeler son automate qui arriva de suite prés de son maitre pour le porter, heureux de le revoir. Riant discrètement, Varian lui demanda de le reposer, pour qu'il puisse vérifier si tout fonctionnait correctement.

Les pieds à nouveau au sol, il allait grimper sur son dos quand une voix l'interpella, lui gelant l'estomac de surprise.

-Alors c'était vrai… Tu as vraiment amené un monstre pareil avec toi.

Varian se retourna pour voir Algrik et Adira. Si Adira avait un regard emprunt de regret, celui d'Algrik était furieux, passant du golem à l'adolescent qui l'avait construit.

Varian se mit devant son Golem, voulant le cacher du regard du barbare, pour finalement essayer de le défendre par des mots.

-Golem n'est pas un monstre ! C'est.. C'est juste une machine, un amas de rouages avec une programmation. Vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre de lui.

-Je ne parlais pas de ta création.

Algrik fixa Varian, et l'alchimiste put voir ce qu'il avait vu tant de fois dans les yeux des autres…  
La peur… La colère… Le mépris…

Un cocktail qui les avait poussé à l'abandonner, à le combattre ou à l'enfermer.  
Varian resta calme même si, en lui, hurlait une voix bien connue.  
Qu'est ce qu'il avait à le regarder ainsi !

Il ne connaissait rien ! Rien du pouvoir de l'alchimie, rien de la mécanique. Et même, il ne connaissait rien de lui !  
Comment osait-il même le juger et le rabaisser !

Le brun serra des dents, luttant contre son envie de lancer son Golem contre le barbare pour lui casser les deux bras.  
Faire du mal était si facile, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire.  
Se calmant lentement, L'alchimique se détendit et se redressa doucement en montrant ses mains ouvertes pour détendre ses homologues.

-Je ne suis qu'un alchimiste qui à réparé un automate. Rien de plus. Je ne vois pas en quoi je mérite la qualification de monstre.

Algrik perdit peu à peu un son air furieux pour prendre un visage plus terrifié.

-Tu ne comprends même pas l'abomination que tu as faite…

-Je…

-Tu as utilisé la magie de l'âme… Tu as enfermé l'âme d'une personne à l'intérieur de cette chose et tu la contrôles !

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est de la science, pas de la magie…

-Adira m'a raconté les gestes étranges de ton robot, du fait qu'il arrive dés que tu es en danger même sans l'appeler… Qu'il prenne soin de toi… Ce n'est clairement pas une fonction normale chez cet automate, n'est ce pas.

Varian ouvrit la bouche mais ne sus que dire. C'est vrai que son robot était parfois étrange, mais ce ne devait être que des bugs…  
_  
Des bugs que tu n'as jamais trouvés ou compris…  
_  
Varian sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'Algrik continuait son attaque verbale.

-Tu as bien enfermé une âme dans cette chose. Tu as forcé une âme à se lier à la terre et à t'obéir… Et tout ça, pour ton simple plaisir personnel…

-ALGRIK ! Ca suffit !

-Et toi Adira, tu oses amener une pareille abomination dans notre citadelle !

Varian serra ses bras autour de lui, un frisson lui grimpant le long des membres, raidissant toute sa carcasse, Rudiger sautant sur ses épaules pour voir comment allait son garçon.

Algrik avança soudainement, et attrapa Varian par le col, le soulevant de terre.

-Tu es réellement un sorcier. Tu as beau te cacher derrière des explications, mais tu ne peux noyer ta nature maléfique, nécromancien !

Rudiger, terrifié par ce que son garçon subissait, de la part de cet étranger, attrapa une des billes magiques qui le faisait grandir et, après l'avoir avaler, attaqua l'agresseur.  
Algrik se retrouva à terre, ayant lâcher le brun, pour se retrouver dominé par un monstre poilu qu'il reconnu comme l'animal de compagnie de l'alchimiste.  
Donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de la bête, il fit une roulade arrière et sortit sa hache à double tranchant.

-Rudiger ! Non !

Rudiger fixa le barbare immobile, puis accourut vers son maitre pour s'enrouler autour de lui, ne quittant pas l'ennemi du regard.  
Pourtant son garçon savait que cette forme n'était que précaire… Pourquoi perdre du temps ? Mais son garçon était effrayé, il devait rester à ses cotés.

Algrik leva les yeux.  
Entre le monstre poilu qui gardait le sorcier hors de portée de sa hache, et son golem qui s'était levé, les yeux rougeoyants, en position de combat… Il n'avait aucune chance.

-Tu as même transformé ton seul ami en monstre… Comment peux tu même te croire innocent…

Varian grattouilla l'oreille de Rudiger, tentant de le calmer, autant que lui même voulait retrouver une voix calme pour répondre au barbare.

-Rudiger n'est pas un monstre. Vous êtes juste assez idiot pour voir de la magie là où il n'y a que de la science.

Algrik resta silencieux et rangea sa hache dans son dos.

-Tu es aveugle au mal que tu fais… Et c'est pourquoi tu es seul.

Tournant les talons, Algrik interpella Adira.

-Si tu n'étais pas une amie, je te commanderais de partir de suite avec ton groupe et cette chose. Mais je veux bien t'excuser. Tu le surveilleras 24H sur 24H, et je veux que personne l'approche.

Partant vers l'entrée de la grotte, Algrik jeta un dernier regard à Varian et Adira. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Adira le protégeait alors que pour le barbare, le mal avait désormais un visage.  
Un visage silencieux et parfois souriant…

Varian suivit Algrik se fondre dans la roche de la montagne, pour tomber assis au sol. Malgré toute l'idiotie de ce barbare stupide, il commençait à se poser des questions.

Mais la magie n'existait pas, non ? Il n'y avait que la princesse et quelques élus qui avaient le droit d'avoir du pouvoir, lui faisait partit de la plèbe.

Ou quand il en avait, c'était par son travail et son acharnement.  
Si ses Robots obéissaient, c'est par ce qu'il était doué.  
Si Rudiger pouvait se métamorphoser, c'est parce qu'il était intelligent !

Il n'y avait ni magie, ni hasard… Il n'y avait rien de tout cela, rien d'arbitraire la dedans.

-Varian.

-Adira… Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ?

-Je ne l'ai pas amené. Il entendu des filles parler de ton robot, et il est venu voir par lui même. Je suis venue avec lui pour te protéger en cas échéant.

Varian se recroquevilla sur lui même, les yeux perdus sur le sol. Il avait pourtant fait attention.  
Puis, du bout des lèvres, il posa cette question.

-Est ce que… Est ce que je suis une mauvaise personne ?

Adira resta silencieuse face à cet étrange adolescent, si fort et fragile en même temps. Puis elle donna enfin la réponse.

-Non. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne Varian.

Le brun ravala un sanglot, appuyant sur son torse, comme pour soutenir ses poumons dans leurs exercices quotidiens.  
Adira alla doucement vers lui, mal à l'aise face à tant d'émotion, mais elle était prête à faire des efforts pour le brun. S'asseyant à ses cotés, elle resta silencieuse pour finalement passer une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

-Si tu étais mauvais, je ne serais pas aussi inquiète pour toi. Mais tu es gentil, Varian. Et c'est pourquoi tu as aussi mal quand on te dit des abominations pareilles.

-Alors je ferais mieux d'être mauvais.

Le ton d'Adira se fit plus dur, plus implacable. Comme si elle disait une vérité commune.

-Non. Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas à toi de changer, c'est au monde de le faire.

Relevant la tête vers la guerrière, Varian lui fit un petit sourire amère.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Adira.

-Tu te sous estimes.

Adira attira soudainement Varian à elle, le serrant dans ses bras. Ils en avaient pas l'habitude, mais la guerrière l'avait sentit. A cet instant, il en avait besoin.  
Et elle aussi. Elle reprit, son ton grave et sincère, martelant ses mots d'une sincérité crue.

-Tu vas changer le monde Varian… Je le sais. Tu es assez fort, assez intelligent, et assez bienveillant pour ça.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Oublie tout ce qu'il t'as dit… Tout ce que l'on t'a dit. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Varian. N'en doute jamais. Et si quelqu'un viens à te le faire oublier…

Serrant un peu plus le brun contre elle, le regard d'Adira se fit dure, intraitable.

-Je le tuerais.

Varian se détendit, alors que tout autres auraient eut peur.  
Mais pas lui.

Il se sentait protégé, et elle venait de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.  
Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais tout l'indiquait.

Se laissant faire, Varian posa sa tête contre l'épaule robuste de la guerrière, esquissant un sourire de remerciement. Serré entre Adira et Rudiger qui s'était couché autour d'eux, dans ce monde de fourrure sombre, Varian se promit de rester droit et fier.

Pour lui, pour son père, pour Rudiger.  
Et pour Adira.

* * *

**Malgré tout, elle le soutien. Varian se reprend des gifles dans ce chapitre, mais faut bien…  
La dessus, bravo d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! A bientôt pour la suite.**


	16. La mère montagne

**Hello ! Bon, il est vrai que ma vitesse diminue... Faut dire que ma vie d'étudiante commence a être un peu compliquée.**  
**Mais voilà, la suite arrivera malgré tout.**  
**Je vais surement tomber en hibernation quand j'aurais vu le dernier épisode de la série, car je ne suis pas prête... **  
**Mais c'était a prévoir... **

**La dessus, voilà la suite ! **

Chapitre 16 : La mère montagne

Il leur restait deux trois jours avant de reprendre la route, mais Algrik avait fait démenager Varian plus loin dans la montagne.  
Le plus loin possible de la population.

Varian avait alors fait installer un lit dans l'étrange bibliothèque, pour pouvoir avoir accès à ce savoir à toutes heures de la nuit.  
Pour sortir, il devait obligatoirement passer par le temple où il croisait l'étrange prêtresse.

Et à la sortie, il y avait Adira, qui l'accompagnait où qu'il voulait aller.

C'était après tout la seule chose demandée par Algrik pour qu'ils puissent rester à la citadelle. Ça déplaisait fortement à Lance, malgré le fait que les rumeurs qui couraient à présent sur Varian rendaient les hommes méfiants et que peu de prétendants et prétendantes allaient vers Adira.

Les jeunes filles avaient aussi reçues l'ordre de ne plus s'approcher de l'alchimiste, ni même de le suivre. Si cette nouvelle avait donné encore plus envie aux adolescentes de suivre l'étrange alchimiste, le regard d'Adira leur avait enlevé toute envie de s'approcher du brun…

Où plutôt, leur fit comprendre qu'il fallait trouver un autre moyen d'approcher l'alchimiste.

Quiconque parlait avec lui était devenu une championne.  
Il était un challenge, un objet interdit à voir de plus prés.

Varian restait la plus part du temps dans la bibliothèque souterraine. Il ne sortait que le matin pour prendre de la nourriture, se faire un brin de toilette et voir la lumière du jour.

Puis il ne voulait pas prendre tout le temps d'Adira.  
Seul, au fin fond des souterrains, Varian n'obligeait plus la guerrière de le surveiller, elle pouvait aller où bon lui semble.

Raiponce de son coté, commençait peu à peu à s'ennuyer dans la citadelle. Elle avait aidé les gens malades et blessés, avait fait le tour de la citadelle, visités les endroits reculés du creux de la montagne…

Elle savait que le départ était dans deux jours et qu'il fallait encore tromper son ennuie durant ce temps.  
Elle était allée au temple pour le visiter, mais la prêtresse l'avait jetée dehors…

Il semblait que c'était le seul endroit où Raiponce n'avait pas le droit d'entrer, ou du moins, n'était pas la bienvenue…  
Et étrangement, c'était le lieux où Varian avait fait ses quartiers.

Ce qui lui avait parut un peu surnaturel, le brun ne jurant que par la science et au faits réels…  
S'installer dans un temple était la dernière chose que la princesse l'aurait imaginé faire.  
Ou même que le temple accepte de l'héberger alors que des rumeurs couraient le long de la citadelle à propos du sorcier voleur d'âme.

Raiponce en était perplexe.

Par contre, le reste du bruit qui courrait sur l'alchimiste ne lui avait même pas fait soulever un sourcil.  
Bien sur qu'il était dangereux, bien sur qu'il était bizarre et à éviter.  
Enfin les gens le voyaient comme il était, même si ça avait prit plus de temps qu'elle avait espéré.

Résultat, Varian avait été repoussé dans les ténèbres de la montagne, avec Adira comme garde fou.

Raiponce avait été surprise qu'elle soit à ses cotés, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la dureté de son regard.  
Pas envers l'alchimiste, mais envers le reste du monde.

Adira n'était pas le garde fou de Varian, elle était sa protectrice.

Mais l'alchimiste n'avait pas à être protégé du monde, vu que c'était lui qui le chamboulait.

Raiponce en était certaine. Comme elle était certaine que Varian était lié à ses rêves étranges de ses derniers jours.  
Où il y avait toujours cette même femme, les cheveux blancs, le regard triste et acéré…  
Même si rien ne l'indiquait, la princesse était assurée qu'il y avait un lien avec l'alchimiste.  
Peut être leurs regards, ou leurs colères, mais une chose se partageait entre cette femme et Varian.

Un lien que Raiponce voulait découvrir.

* * *

Il faisait nuit, et Raiponce s'était réveillée brusquement…

Encore un de ses rêves.  
Se massant les tempes, elle s'habilla et sortit hors de sa chambre, allant sur la grande place où le ciel dégagé montrait les étoiles et la lune blafarde.

Auront ils un jour le fin mot de l'histoire ?

S'asseyant prés de la fontaine, elle tenta de se remémorer ce rêve qui lui semblait plus doux que les autre malgré tout.

Elle l'avait vu de dos, face à une plaine, le vent balayant ses cheveux pâles, ses membres serrés contre elle, comme si elle avait froid.  
Elle avait observé l'horizon, pour finalement commencer à murmurer une musique, une mélodie que Raiponce semblait connaître…

Puis elle se le rappela.

Bien sur, c'était sa musique, sa chanson de guérison… Mais émise avec d'autres mots, une autre signification et une tristesse immense dans la poitrine.

La mélodie devenue une complainte dans sa gorge, la femme chanta encore un peu, les mots balayés par le vent qui faisait fuir les couleurs.  
Bientôt, le paysage devins sombre, avec juste les cheveux de la femme qui semblait luire sous la lune, et une lumière dorée un peu plus loin.

Marchant vers cette lueur dorée, la femme et Raiponce se retrouvèrent face à la larme de soleil. La femme s'agenouilla doucement au coté de la fleur, comme à la recherche d'une chaleur, ses doigts devenus bleues par le froid.  
Mais la fleur n'en fit rien. Seul l'éclat de ses pétales illuminait le visage terrassé de la femme qui attrapa d'un coup la fleur, prés à l'arracher.

-Tu n'es qu'une lumière clinquante, rien d'autre !

Lâchant la fleur, la femme se leva. Raiponce se sentit soulagée de voir la fleur intacte, mais elle hoqueta de terreur en voyant la femme fouler du talon la larme du soleil, plusieurs fois, rendant la fleur à la terre en une bouillie sombre.

L'éclat avait disparu.

-Tu n'es rien ! Inutile ! Sans intérêt !

Frappant encore en encore la fleur, la femme hurla de rage.

-Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu n'as même pas essayé !

Puis le calme revint, et après un court silence, la femme jeta sa tête en arrière, sa gorge explosant dans un rire désespéré.  
Le rire enfla encore pour lui aussi s'éteindre, tout comme la femme qui tomba au sol, achevée par son désespoir.  
Raiponce avait vu sa masse s'affaisser au sol, et n'avait pus que rester loin, l'observant avec crainte.

Puis, doucement, s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Est ce que… Est ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Et comment ? Tu ne peux même me regarder sans haine…

C'était Varian qui avait répondu. Raiponce avait retirée rapidement sa main, comme brulée par sa voix, alors que l'alchimiste se relevait lentement, les yeux vagues et un sourire triste au visage.

-Qu'importe… J'ai l'habitude. Mais ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne peux tenir.

-Si je te hais, c'est pour une raison, Varian.

-Je sais.

Varian l'avait observer, puis avait regarder le ciel avec intensité, les mains serrant ses bras.

-Il fait froid.

La musique était revenue en écho, alors que le sourire de l'alchimiste s'étendait un peu plus sur son visage.

-Si la fleur… Si tout cela n'avait pas existé… Nos vies seraient différentes. Vous ne seriez pas écrasée sous ce destin.

-Mais je n'aurais pus sauver personne.

Varian fit un petit rire qui se transforma en sanglot.

-Sauver quelqu'un… Tu en es devenue incapable, Raiponce.

Puis elle s'était réveillée, la musique tournant toujours dans sa tête.

Restant assise proche de la fontaine, elle se regarda dans l'eau, les écho de ce songes pasant encore devant ses iris.  
Les paroles n'étaient que de son cerveau mais il avait un réel impact sur elle.

Tout comme le regard de Varian en avait un, même dans ses rêves.

* * *

Varian s'était réveillé en sursaut. Quel rêve bizarre.

La gorge sèche, il se leva pour voir que la carafe d'eau qu'il avait prise était vide.  
Zut.

Sortant donc de son antre, il entra dans le temple où il y avait des cuisines.  
Prenant de l'eau et avalant quelques gorgées, il déambula un peu dans le temple, segmenté en plusieurs parties.

Allant dans l'aile « éducative », il vit plusieurs livres, dont sur l'astronomie et la géologie.  
Plusieurs volumes sur la science et sur les plantes…  
Comme quoi, ils étaient plus instruits qu'ils ne le paraissaient.

Passant de pièce en pièce, il tomba sur une classe de musique où trônait tubas, tambours et un piano.

Des objets de luxe pour un tel endroit. Ou pour un paysan comme lui.  
Les instruments les plus vus étant les tambours, puis venait les cordes, comme les violons et le luth, et enfin un ou deux cuivres.

Passant d'instruments en instruments, il fini par s'asseoir sur le tabouret poussiéreux du piano. Frôlant les touches d'ivoires, il appuya sur l'un d'elle, se crispant soudainement face aux bruits. Il allait réveiller quelqu'un.

Tendant l'oreille, il écoutait s'il y avait âme qui vive. Cinq minutes, ou cinq heures s'écoulèrent, mais aucun bruit autre que sa respiration ne vint le déranger. Appuyant des touches de ci et là, une suite de trois notes lui rappela quelque chose.

Répétant encore et encore celle ci, il comprit que c'était la mélodie de Raiponce, lorsqu'elle guérissait les gens malades. Suivant cette logique, il réussit, avec plus au moins de succès, à trouver les notes manquantes.

Tout en répétant la mélodie, il murmura des paroles lues dans un des parchemins de la bibliothèque, la composition de ses dernières lui rappelant celle de la princesse.

S'amusant à les murmurer avec la mélodie, il s'entraina à bien placer les notes et à calibrer sa voix pour que ce ne soit pas trop faux.  
Ce qui en soit était bien plus difficile que de comprendre des équations à trois inconnus…  
Mais ça faisait du bien de faire autre chose que de construire et rechercher des réponses parfois.

* * *

Raiponce était toujours dehors quand un son, une musique attira son oreille.  
Se levant, elle avança vers la source, pour se retrouver confronter à la porte du temple.

Poussant les battants de celles ci, elle pénétra dans l'endroit, baigné dans l'ombre de la nuit, si ce n'est quelques faisceaux lumineux, traversant les vitraux pour tomber en arabesque sur le sol.  
Suivant toujours la musique, elle entendit après une voix.  
L'écho déformant le timbre, elle ne sut vraiment qui s'était que quand elle aperçut Varian au piano, semblant s'amuser.

Ca aurait put la réchauffer un peu par rapport à l'alchimiste, si ses paroles ne lui avaient pas rappelées le chant de la femme dans ses rêves…  
Sa voix posée, le timbre bas, l'alchimiste chantait doucement les paroles étranges, où suintait perte et colère.  
Vengeance et justice.

_Wither and decay_  
_Ends the destiny_  
_Break the earthly chains_  
_Set the spirit free_

_Take all will be hurt_  
_Grant with no mercy_  
_Bent and break the reign_  
_Set the spirit free_

Raiponce, intriguée par cette musique que Varian semblait connaître, murmura elle aussi la musique. Elle aurait trouvé ça relaxant, si les pierres bleutées ne s'étaient pas mit à luire.  
Varian s'était de suite arrêté et s'était retourné, pour voir Raiponce le fixer.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là, princesse ?

-Comment…. Comment connais tu cette musique ?!

-Peut être par ce que vous la répétez toujours…

-Non. Non, ce que tu as chanté n'était pas pareil. Où as tu entendu ces paroles ?!

Varian ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand Adira arriva à son tour.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites debout à cette heure ?

-Rien d'extraordinaire. Là dessus, je vais dans ma cellule.

Varian se faufila à une vitesse impressionnante entre les deux femmes et disparut dans l'ombre du temple.  
Raiponce pouvait presque jurer l'avoir vu se téléporter.  
Mais elle était davantage énervée par le manque de réponse du brun.

Elle ne savait comment il pouvait être lié à ses rêves, savoir ce qu'elle voyait, entendre ce qu'elle écoutait…

Varian était toujours là, dans sa tête…  
Mais comment ? C'était un mystère.

Adira se tourna donc vers la seule qui restait pour l'interroger du regard.  
Raiponce resta un moment silencieuse, et finis par en parler à la guerrière, dans l'espoir d'avoir une hypothèse.

Pendant l'histoire, Adira semblait pas plus marquée que cela, si ce n'est quand elle arriva au passage où Varian murmurait la chanson, et Raiponce avec, les pierres s'étaient misent une nouvelle fois à luire et s'arrêtant dés qu'elle avait cessé de chantonner.

-Comment… Comment fait il pour savoir tout ça.. Je veux dire ? Est ce qu'il a un passage vers l'inconscient des autres ? Et s'il fait ce même genre de rêve pourquoi lui ne semble pas touché par ce qu'il voit dedans…

Adira allait répondre que tout ne tournait pas autour d'elle, quand un doute lui prit. Et si elle s'était trompée de personne ?  
Varian n'était peut être qu'un électron libre, naviguant dans cette histoire, avec un lien prononcé mais sans conséquences…

Adira se sentit soudainement perdue. Que ce passerait-il si elle s'était trompée de personne ?

Au pire, ils avaient Raiponce, mais… Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ferait si ce n'était pas lui.  
Commandant à Raiponce d'aller se coucher, elle resta un moment dans le temple de la citadelle.

Si elle croyait encore aux dieux, elle prierait surement à ce moment là.

* * *

Varian était entrain de lire le parchemin et de finaliser sa traduction quand il entendit un bruit sourd et des cris paniqués.  
Inquiet, il était sortit de son sanctuaire, et avait vu des gens courir dans tout les sens sur la place, terrifiés.

Tentant de voir ce qui n'allait pas, il vit soudainement la cascade se déverser dans la citadelle, la quantité d'eau ayant triplée.  
L'étuve était en train de lâcher, ne mesurant plus la quantité d'eau entrant dans la citadelle. Si elle venait à se casser, c'était peut être la vie de plusieurs centaines de personne qui était en jeux.

Sortant de suite du temple, il accourut vers la cascade mais fut de suite attrapé par Algrik, le regardant comme s'il était la cause même de cet accident.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Retourne dans le sanctuaire, on a déjà un problème à rêgler, pas besoin que tu viennes nous rajouter du boulot.

-Je peux peut être réparer l'étuve, mais si vous préférez mourir noyés à cause de votre fierté, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Retirant son bras de la main d'Algrik, il regarda celui ci, énervé mais tout de même plus concentré sur la potentielle mort de tout le monde.

-J'ai besoin de mon automate pour soulever la plaque de métal. Ce n'est pas ça qui lâche, mais bien la machinerie qui est derrière. Depuis quand vous n'avez pas fait de vérification ?

-Nous n'avons jamais touchés aux œuvres des anciens.

-Je vois… Dites à la population de partir et faites évacuer ceux qui ne peuvent plus marcher. Je suis pas sur de mon coup alors…

Varian fut coupé par Eugène qui arriva vers lui, lui prenant ses épaules.

-Ouf, Varian je te trouve enfin. Il faut partir, la citadelle va être inondée…

-Je sais. Mais je vais réparer ça. J'aurais surement besoin de la princesse. La force de ses cheveux pourrait aider Golem à porter la porte en métal.

-Quoi mais…

-Eugéne, tu devrais aider les autres à partir d'ici. Oh, et prend Rudiger avec toi ! Met le en sécurité avec les autres.

Varian décrocha Rudiger de ses épaules et le posa dans les bras d'Eugène, lui gratouillant au passage l'arrière d'une oreille, pour partir en courant vers la cascade.

-On se retrouve plus tard !

Allant vers la cascade, Varian appela le Golem qui arriva part le haut de la crevasse où était niché la citadelle. Se posant à coté de son maitre, Varian commença à lui donner des ordres précis. Il devait le porter jusqu'en haut de la cascade, puis il devrait aller en bas de la porte et la maintenir comme il pouvait.

Grimpant sur le dos de son Golem, ils arrivèrent en deux trois temps mouvements sur le haut de l'étuve.

Le golem se jeta de suite en bas de celle ci pour retenir les portes, alors que Varian couru le long de la plaque de métal, les rebords étant assez larges pour qu'il puisse marcher dessus sans trop de difficulté.

Arrivant aux rouages de l'étuve, il se pencha devant le cas et étudia le problème.

Pendant ce temps, Raiponce avait, elle aussi, rejoins le Golem pour maintenir la porte, priant ses amis de partir vite de la citadelle au cas ou. Il avait été dur de se séparer que Cassandra, celle ci affiliée à sa protection et étant sa meilleure amis, mais le fait simple qu'elle ne pouvait les aider qu'en restant loin et en évacuant le reste de la population finit de la convaincre.

-Varian ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps ainsi, pas plus que ton Golem.

-Ils n'ont pas prit soin de cette technologie depuis longtemps. Il n'y a pas un problème mais plusieurs.

Ré-alignant plusieurs rouages rapidement, il en renouvela quelques un où la rouille avait réduit le métal à l'état de carton.  
Il retira aussi des plantes qui avait élu domicile dans la machinerie, et indiqua à son Golem et à Raiponce l'angle qu'ils devaient prendre pour soulever un peu plus l'étuve et la remettre dans son axe.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il fallait vite changer la machinerie de celle ci… C'était un miracle que tout n'avait pas cédé plus vite encore.

L'axe ré-alignée, l'étuve se mit en branle et se referma doucement pour diminuer le débit d'eau.

Raiponce soupira d'aise, la citadelle était hors de danger.  
Elle allait descendre de l'étuve quand elle vit Varian étrangement silencieux, semblant tirer quelque chose avec hargne.

-Varian ?

-Partez devant, tout va bien…

Raiponce, vit au travers de la brume de la cascade la silhouette de Varian, son bras coincé dans les engrenages en branle, les muscles tendus alors qu'il essayait de sortir son membre de ce guet-apens.

Tirant sur son épaule, les yeux humides de douleur, le brun ravalait un cri de rage et de douleur. Pour l'instant, ça ne déchirait que sa peau, mais il fallait vite le retirer avant que son avant-bras soit broyé.

Un crissement se fit entendre, et Varian hurla soudainement, quelque chose ayant pénétré ses chairs, arrachant ses fibres musculaires.

Tirant encore, il arriva enfin à se dégager, son corps partant en arrière sous l'effort. Se rattrapant à l'étuve à la dernière seconde, il s'évita une chute dans la cascade qui lui aurait été surement fatale. Se hissant comme il le pouvant, il sentit son sang sortir de ses veines, se répandre sur sa chemise et sa peau, se mélanger à l'odeur de l'acier.

Regardant son membre blessé, il fut rassuré de sentir tous ses doigts, de pouvoir les bouger, ainsi que son poignet. Finalement seule sa peau et une partie de sa chaire avaient été meurtries. Les muscles avaient pâtis aussi, mais rien d'aussi final qu'une amputation.

S'accrochant son golem de son bras valide, il fut déposé où une masse de gens les attendaient déjà.

-Blondie, t'as réussi ! Tu nous as sauvé !

Raiponce, prenant Eugène dans ses bras, jeta un œil à Varian, trop occupé à serrer son bras contre lui, et à clopiner vers Algrik qui le regardait comme un serpent venimeux. Varian grogna de douleur et jeta un regard furieux au chef de clan pour cracher son verdict.

-Pour l'instant, les réparations tiendront. Mais il faut que vous remplaciez plusieurs pièces et que vous preniez soin de l'étuve. Sinon, je ne pense pas que vous passerez l'hiver prochain.

Algrik resta silencieux, mais eut la politesse d'hocher la tête pour bien montrer qu'il avait écouté ce que l'alchimiste avait dit. Serrant son bras contre lui, ce dernier grimaça en sentant le sang imprégner ses vêtements, les rendant poisseux et morbides à regarder.

Mais ce n'était pas forcément la peur qui luisait dans le regard des barbares.  
Plus de… D'admiration ? De gratitude ?  
Varian ne savait pas trop déchiffrer leurs visages mais ils étaient moins désagréables que d'habitude.

La prêtresse et Adira arrivèrent, la seconde le prenant de suite par les épaules pour lui dire d'aller au temple se faire soigner alors que la première appelait déjà quelques prêtres avec elle pour lui raccommoder le bras.

Varian allait les suivre quand une poigne le rattrapa, l'happant loin de ses futurs soigneurs.  
Se retournant, il fut surpris de voir Raiponce, qui lui faisait un petit sourire.

-Allons, Varian… Je peux bien guérir tes blessures, vu ce que tu as fais pour la citadelle.

Varian se retint de lui demander depuis quand elle guérissait les gens selon leur mérite, tout en sachant pertinemment que cette règle ne s'appliquait que pour lui. Sortant de l'entrave de Raiponce, il lui répondit simplement.

-Tu es sûre ? Jusque là, à chaque fois que tu as tenté de me guérir, ça n'a pas marché.

Alors que le brun était assuré d'avoir mis le doute en la princesse, du moins assez pour qu'elle n'ose pas essayer de le guérir en public, Eugène et Lance arrivèrent.

-Allons Varian, ça fait une semaine que Blondie guérit plein de gens, sans problème. Et puis, t'as assez donné niveau blessures dans cette histoire, tu ne crois pas ? Ca te changera de voir ta douleur disparaître d'un coup.

-Oui, et puis ce n'est pas désagréable de se faire guérir.

Prisonnier entre Lance et Eugène, Varian fut a nouveau tracté vers Raiponce qui avait pris une mèche de ses cheveux en main, prête à l'enrouler autour de son bras.

Logiquement, Varian n'aurait eut aucune réaction. Il aurait simplement tendu le bras, et aurait à peine hausser un sourcil face à l'échec de sa guérison miracle.  
Mais là, à cet instant, l'instinct de Varian lui hurlait de partir loin, de ne pas s'approcher de Raiponce.  
Il ne fallait pas que ses cheveux ne le touche, que sa magie lumineuse aille sur sa peau.

Alors qu'il se mettait à reculer, la gorge serrée et la panique au ventre, la poigne des deux se firent plus serrées encore, pendant que de légères plaisanteries sortaient de leur gorge.

-Allez, Varian. C'est un peu impressionnant au début, mais pas plus que tout ce que tu as déjà vu…

-Non… Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche, murmura l'alchimiste.

-Varian, fait pas l'enfant. Tu vas voir, ça va être super rapide, plaisanta Lance.

-Je veux pas de sa magie…

-Fais pas un caprice.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire une autre objection, Varian se retrouva avec le bras entouré de mèches blondes, Raiponce lui faisant un petit sourire avant de commencer son incantation.  
Varian sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, et tira violemment sur les mèches pour s'en dégager.

-STOP ! Arrête !

-Varian, arrête d'hurler.

La lumière alla dans les cheveux de Raiponce alors qu'Adira repoussait Eugène, un air inquiet au visage.  
Mais le temps qu'on lâche l'alchimiste, la magie de Raiponce l'avait touché.

Alors que les gens avaient été habitués aux chants gracieux, suivi d'un miracle de guérison, ils furent confrontés à un hurlement horrible, et à une odeur de brulé. Les cheveux de Raiponce, en contact avec l'alchimiste, se teintèrent de noir et une fumée étrange sortit du paquet de nœud.

Varian retira vite son bras, hurlant toujours de douleur pour se recroqueviller autour de son bras. Les chaires blessées s'étaient teintées de nuances sombres et ses veines ressortait en d'étranges arabesques de couleurs froides.  
Sa main était crispée, les doigts en griffes alors que ses muscles avaient des spasmes.

La prêtresse s'agenouilla prés du brun, tentant de le relever.

-Varian ? Vous allez bien ?

Le brun la repoussa pour clopiner vers la fontaine où il plongea le bras, laissant échapper un geignement de douleur. De la vapeur sombre se souleva au contact de l'eau, et celle ci devint moins limpide, des particules sombres se détachant de la peau calcinée pour repartir dans les flots.

C'est comme si son cœur avait migré dans son bras, le crispant de douleur à chaque battement qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd et de plus en plus rapide.

Posant le front contre la pierre froide, Varian sentit des larmes dégouliner sur son nez et son menton alors que ses yeux hagards ne regardait que le vide, toute sensation de son corps tournées vers le froid rassurant de l'eau contre sa peau.  
Sa respiration devenant à peu prés normales, et la douleur s'étant endormie sous la fraicheur de la cascade, Varian se laissa tomber en arrière, son bras à nouveau serré contre son estomac.

Il prit quelque temps pour comprendre qu'il avait été réceptionné par Adira qui attendait patiemment qu'il se calme.  
La respiration à nouveau lente, il déglutis un peu, alors qu'Adira lui demandait de voir son bras. Histoire de voir les dégâts.

Se dépliant doucement, Varian mit son bras au jour, sous les yeux d'Adira, de la prêtresse qui les avait suivi et de Lance, qui inquiet, l'avait accompagné.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir.  
Varian était rassuré qu'il puisse toujours sentir sa main et ses doigts, mais sa peau et sa chaire avaient été touchées plus profondément encore. Alors que ce n'était au départ que de profondes entailles, c'était à présent des écorchures qui semblaient avoir été brûlées au fer rouge.

Des grandes marques de brulures et autres cicatrices couraient à présent sur son avant bras gauche…

Varian regarda à peine son bras qu'il eut un haut de cœur, rejetant sa tête sur le coté pour que son membre sorte de son champs de vision. Respirant plus doucement, il s'extirpa de la poigne d'Adira, qui lui demanda s'il pouvait marcher, mais il resta muet, la vision de sa chaire noire dans le coin de son cerveau.

Hochant à peine la tête, il recula soudainement en voyant Raiponce devant lui, stressée et les yeux humides.

-Varian.. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

Varian gifla la main qui s'approchait de lui, sifflant avec rage.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas me toucher… Je ne voulais pas, mais vous avez préférer me bruler avec votre magie que d'accepter que vous ne pouviez me guérir.

Varian serra un peu plus son bras contre lui, la douleur se ravivant sous sa colère.  
Ravalant un râle, il passa à coté de Raiponce, s'adressant directement à la prêtresse.

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vos soins.

Sans un mot, la prêtresse le conduisit au temple alors que Raiponce se sentait devenir de plus en plus petite dans cette foule.  
Cette fois ce n'était pas de l'admiration dans leurs yeux, mais bien de la crainte.  
Ce fut Eugène qui vint la voir en premier.

-Blondie… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je n'ai fait que l'enchantement habituel…

-Tu ne crois pas que… Vu que vous êtes un peu en froid…

-Attend. Tu sous-entends que je l'aurais fait exprès !?

-Non, bien sur que non ! C'est juste que ses derniers temps, nous ne savons plus trop où s'arrête tes pouvoirs. C'était un accident…

-Ce n'était pas ma faute ! J'ai fait mon chant habituel !

Raiponce était perdue, et même si elle voulait se défendre, elle garda l'hypothèse qu'elle avait en tête, histoire de ne pas attiser plus de regards froids.  
Pour elle, la seule raison de ce fiasco était Varian.

Après tout, elle avait crut un long moment ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs de guérisons car elle avait essayer sur lui.  
Pareil pour la seconde fois. Ca n'avait pas marché, et on avait mis cela sur le compte d'un temps impartis avant de pouvoir les utiliser une seconde fois…

Mais toutes ses hypothèses avaient été balayées par Raiponce elle même, en guérissant encore et encore des gens.  
Le seul qui faisait ébranler son pouvoir était Varian.

Varian, et toujours Varian, qui semblait imperméable à ses pouvoirs, avant que sa peau ne fonde sous l'action de cette dernière. Lui qui aimait tellement la logique semblait ne pas être sous l'influence de cette dernière, rejetant la physique et l'univers sans s'en soucier, sans s'en rendre compte.  
Raiponce se mordit les lèvres sous l'effet du stress, ce qu'Eugène compris comme de la culpabilité, et la prit de suite dans ses bras.

-Excuse moi Blondie… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis sûr que c'est moins grave qu'il n'y paraît…

Raiponce laissa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Eugène, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé. Comment faire comprendre à tout le monde que le mystère ne résidait plus en ses cheveux, mais bien en l'alchimiste.  
Voyant Algrik s'éloigner, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il avait lui aussi des mots durs envers l'alchimiste, le regardant avec méfiance et crainte…

* * *

Varian resta immobile alors qu'on enduisant son bras d'un onguent qui le fit grimacer, tellement s'était froid. La prêtresse lui banda son appendice brulé, lui expliquant ce qui se passait.

-Ta peau et ta chaire ont été sérieusement brulées… Mais plus comme… comme…

-Une brulure à l'acide.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Je reconnaît cette douleur. Vous avez bien fait de mettre cet onguent… Par contre, j'ai fait n'importe quoi en mettant mon bras dans l'eau… J'ai été stupide.

-C'est un de premier réflexe après ce type de douleur… C'est normal.

Finalisant le bandage, la jeune femme regarda de nouveau l'adolescent.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça te guérira. Mais ça stoppera déjà la brulure…

-Merci.

Tenant fermement son bras contre lui, la jeune femme finit par lui poser la question qui incendiait la gorge de toute la citadelle.

-A votre avis… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas être soigné, et qu'ils ne m'ont pas écouter. Et encore une fois, c'est moi qui en paye le prix. Et vu que ce n'est pas eux qui souffrent de leurs erreurs, ils n'apprennent jamais.

Varian fixa méchamment le sol avant de sauter de son lit de soin pour quitter le temple.  
Tentant de le stopper, la prêtresse posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune alchimiste.

-Attendez, Varian. Où allez vous ?

-Je vais faire mes affaires. Nous partons demain.

-Mais votre bras…

-Je peux marcher, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et même si j'étais dans l'incapacité de me déplacer, Golem le fera pour moi. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus ici, nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps.

-Si vous êtes fâché contre la méfiance des habitants, j'en suis désolé. C'est vrai, ils n'ont d'yeux que pour la princesse blonde, sans ce rendre compte qu'ils ne regardent qu'une usurpatrice.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

Varian se recula, le regard de la prêtresse lui faisait un peu… Peur ?  
Elle semblait fière, heureuse… Ou quelque chose comme ça, mais puissance 1000, juste en posant ses yeux sur lui.

Illuminée, voilà le mot.  
Cette dernière n'attendit pas longtemps avant de prouver les pensées de l'adolescent en continuant sa tirade.

-Quand vous êtes arrivé, moi aussi, au départ, j'étais aveuglée par sa lumière traitresse, mais à présent, je sais.

S'éloignant de lui en regardant la grande statue de la mère montagne, la prêtresse continua ses divagations.

-Quand je vous ai vu, vous, à la forge, ou même accompagné de votre golem de fer, j'ai comprit. J'ai comprit que caché derrière l'éclat vide de la princesse, vous étiez le vrai sauveur, le véritable élu.

* * *

Raiponce se baladait dans la cité, tentant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé.  
Tout le peuple était en train de nettoyer et voir les dégâts provoqués par la cascade.

Slalomant parmi eux, elle se convainquit qu'ils ne l'évitaient pas, mais étaient trop occupés à ranger et sauver le moindre meuble.  
Puis, elle aperçut Algrik au loin, parlant à une de ses soldats avant de repartir.

Trouvant enfin le bon timing pour l'interroger sur Varian, elle arriva prêt de lui.

-Alors ? Pas trop de perte ?

-Non, et tout ça grâce a vous et… L'autre.

-Oui. Dommage que ce soit mal finit.

-On ne peux pas réussir à chaque fois.

Raiponce continua de le suivre, puis accéléra pour se poster devant lui.

-Excusez moi, mais, j'ai vu que vous n'apprécier pas trop Varian, et..

-Et alors ? Vous même, vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier.

-J'ai mes raisons… Il a fait du mal, à moi et à mon entourage. Mais vous ? Qu'est ce qui vous pousse à être ainsi avec lui ? Je dirais que c'est depuis que vous avez vu le Golem que vous avez peur de lui.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'un enfant.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que vous le considériez ainsi… Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-… C'est vrai.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

Algrik souffla bruyamment, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait embarrassé et ennuyé de parler d'un tel sujet.  
Puis, il abandonna son mutisme pour jeter un œil à la jeune princesse devant lui.

-Quand on m'a parlé du Golem, je n'osais y croire. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un conte pour faire peur aux petiots… Puis je l'ai vu. Ce gosse… Ce gosse a vraiment fait ce Golem. Il lui obéit, il combat pour lui… J'ai comprit que j'ai face à de la magie de l'âme.

-De la quoi ?

-Une magie très ancienne qui permettait de mettre des âmes humaines dans des objets. Pour le faire des soldats immortels et insensibles à la douleur.

Raiponce resta un moment silencieuse. Ce que disait ce type avait l'air dingue…  
Mais combien de fois avait elle vu le Golem faire des geste typiquement humain que même Varian ne comprenait pas ?  
Et si.. Si..

-Comment connaissez vous cette magie ?

Algrik regarda un peu autour d'eux pour lui indiquer d'aller un peu plus loin. Arrivant prés du temple, Algrik prit à part Raiponce pour lui raconter l'histoire du royaume sombre.  
Ou du moins ce qu'il en était resté.

-L'histoire de ce royaume a été totalement oublié, effacé… Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Non.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour en parler.

S'asseyant, Algrik passa sa main dans sa barbe avant de regarder la princesse qui s'assit elle même sur le rebord d'une fontaine, écoutant ce que le chef du clan avait à lui dire.

-Mes ancêtres sont arrivé ici, et ce sont installé car tout était déjà construit. Le temple, la cascade… Tout était là, mais juste abandonné. Depuis des décennies. Il n'y avait ni cadavre, ni impacts… Rien, rien qui nous expliquait pourquoi ce lieux avait été laissé. Ils ont donc explorés plus loin… Ils ont traversés les montagnes pour arriver au royaume sombre.

Raiponce déglutit, aux aguets, accrochée aux mots d'Algrik dans l'espoir d'avoir la réponse à toute ses question, même si elle en doutait.

-Au delà de ces montagnes, ils n'ont vu qu'une terre dévastée, tapissée de cendre et de métal… Et dans ce désert, il n'y a qu'un château qui y réside. Parcourant cette plaine de ruine, mes ancêtres tombèrent sur des documents et comprirent qu'il y avait eut une guerre.

Algrik fit une petite pause, qui continua.

-Un clan s'était installer dans ce château il y a des années, pour protéger le monde de cette magie maléfique... Mais ils ont tous disparus, detruit par cette chose. Alors la revoir, vive, dans les mains de cet enfant...

-C'est à cause de cette magie qu'il y a eut la guerre ?

-Non. Elle y a mis fin. Car c'était un combat qui n'utilisait ni homme, ni chevaux…

Relevant le regard vers la princesse, il appliqua la sentence.

-Une guerre de golem. Venu de ce château. Un massacre, une vague de métal qui a tuée toute la population.

Raiponce resta silencieuse, choquée d'une tel histoire. Puis, elle posa à nouveau la question.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que plus il y avait de mort, plus elle pouvait donner vie à ses monstres.

-Qui ça, elle ?

-La reine de ce château… Celle que les gens appellent la mère montagne.

* * *

Varian se recula doucement, prêt a se carapater alors que la prêtresse partait dans un discours grandiloquent.

-Vous êtes celui qui arrêtera la malédiction, celui qui nous sauvera. Dés que j'ai vu que vous aviez le don, le don de donner la vie aux golems, j'ai compris. L'opale vous attend désormais, et vous allez prendre le pouvoir et enfin redonner vie à ce pays grâce à votre magie !

Varian la regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Mais de quoi elle parlait ?

-Alors déjà… Je ne donne pas « vie » aux golems. Je l'ai juste construits, et encore, en me basant sur des golems plus anciens.

-Vous comprenez la magie des anciens et leurs langues !

-Non. Je traduits approximativement les sigles sur les parchemins, et je comprends leurs technologies… C'est vraiment lourd à la longue de tout mettre sur le compte de la magie et du destin.

-Oui, je vois… Vous n'êtes pas encore éveillé, mais ça viendra. Votre corps commence déjà à combattre la lumière de l'usurpatrice, alors c'est que vous êtes en bonne voie pour reprendre votre rôle.

Varian resta sceptique, pinçant l'arrête de son nez alors que la prêtresse devenait de plus en plus insistante.

-Ok, en fait, le problème c'est que vous êtes givrée.

-Bientôt, votre heure viendra, ainsi que celle de ce monde. L'ascension du royaume de l'ombre ! S'exclama la prêtresse en levant les bras, comme dans une imploration.

-Et vous ne m'écoutez pas du tout en plus… Déclara Varian d'un air dépité.

Varian décida donc de partir. De toute façon, il n'allait pas écouter ces bêtises plus longtemps.

-Bon, j'en ai marre de votre délire de fanatique. Alors je part faire mes valises, et vous, vous pourrez continuer à prier un je-ne-sais-quel destin…

Tournant les talons, Varian allait passer la porte quand la voix de la prêtresse le stoppa a nouveau.

-Ce sera le tien. Si tu veux sauver ton père de l'ambre éternelle.

Figé sur place, Varian resta un moment le regard vide sur le bois de la porte.  
Le tutoiement faisait bien trop intime, tout comme les connaissances qu'elle avait sur sa vie.  
Il se tourna finalement pour regarder, terrifié, la prêtresse face à elle.

-Comment… Comment vous savez ?

-S'il vous a emmené dans le sud, toi et ta mère, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Vous connaissiez mes parents ?!

-Non. Mais je connais ton destin, et le désespoir qui y est lié.

Varian resta un moment silencieux, avant de se frapper le front en riant.

-Mais oui bien sur ! Raiponce a dû vous vendre la mèche. Après tout, elle adore raconter à tout le monde le monstre que je suis… Elle ne s'en tient qu'à sa version, mais ça suffit à tout le monde.

-Personne ne sait à quel point tu as été seul… Comme tu l'es toujours aujourd'hui.

La prêtresse s'avança vers Varian, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ton destin n'est pas enviable… Loin de là. Mais tu feras ce que nul autre a pu faire, ni roi ni prince…

Varian baissa le regard, un sourire triste de narquois sur le visage.  
Puis, riant jaune, il reposa le regard sur son homologue.

-Vous qui connaissez mon destin, dites moi. Serais-je un jour heureux, entouré et aimé de mes semblables ?

La prêtresse resta un moment muette, fixant Varian, comme dans la réflexion d'une réponse potable.  
Puis doucement, elle regarda la statue de la mère montagne.

-Le problème Varian, c'est que tu es unique… Ce sera ta fatalité. 

* * *

**Voila voila... C'est que ça devient intéressant tout ça XD  
ATTENTION JE VAIS PARLER DE SPOIL SOUS CETTE PHRASE ! PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! C'EST PETIT MAIS QUI SAIT... **  
**Ps : je suis tombé sur un spoil du dernier épisode et j'ai vu Varian au piano... Ce timing de malade !**  
**La dessus, je vous dis à bientot !**


	17. Terres de cendres

**Bien bien, mais qu'avons nous là ?**  
**Mais oui, c'est bien la suite !**

**Comme promis, je suis tombé en hibernation après le dernier épisode de la série... **  
**J'étais un peu... Déçue ? Désappointée ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le final que j'attendais...  
****Mais ce n'est que mon avis, et j'ai toujours été salée XD**

**Merci à Miss-Plume, à Milky07 et à Blue pour leurs encouragements !**

**Bref, trêve de galéjades, voici la suite !  
**

**Je la pose là, dans l'espoir que ca vous fasse passer un bon moment.**

Chapitre 17 : Terres de cendre

Il avait été décidé de partir de la citadelle le lendemain.

Si certaine personnes du groupe avaient demandés de laisser du temps à l'alchimiste de se reposer, lui même avait refusé.

Il avait tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour aller dans le royaume du Nord, et l'ambiance empoisonnée de la citadelle l'empêchait de travailler convenablement… Si on ne mettait pas en plus l'immobilisation temporaire de son bras en compte bien sur.

Il avait recopié le parchemin trouvé et allait faire une explication en bonne et du forme plus loin, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des citadins.

Dés que le soleil se leva, tout le monde était prêt, quittant ce lieu enchanteur…  
Du moins, au premier regard…

Les habitants avaient été assez gentils pour leur donner de la nourriture, leur indiquant qu'ils ne pourraient rien trouver de consommable sur le chemin jusqu'au royaume sombre.  
Algrik prit un peu à part Adira, lui faisant d'être sur ses gardes. Autant pour les autres barbares, que à l'encontre du monstre qu'elle avait avec elle.

Elle lui avait rappelé que le monstre avait sauvé la citadelle, et qu'il était bien plus précieux qu'il ne le pensait. Algrik laissa partir Adira. Tout les deux savait que le mal n'était pas fait qu'avec de mauvaises intentions…  
Mais les dégâts se faisaient tout de même ressentir.

Varian évita soigneusement le regard de la prêtresse, partant vite vers son Golem, alors que le groupe saluait joyeusement la population, qui avait mit entre parenthèse l'incident pour se concentrer sur l'étuve réparée et les soins apportés par la Princesse du sud.

S'éloignant dans les montagnes, ils traversèrent les cols sans encombre, la faune devenant de plus en plus rare, et le silence s'installant dans le groupe.

Aucuns barbares en vue, Varian se détendit et se plongea dans ses copies pour vérifier ses théories, et même faire un récapitulatif de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Il avait dans l'idée de leur exposer ses découvertes le soir, après avoir vérifier la traduction.  
Les cris de la prêtresse lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, mais il les repoussa violemment.  
Cette femme était une fanatique, ses pensées n'étaient en aucun cas guidées par la logique.

Caressant l'épaule de son golem, Varian se rassura doucement. Elle avait deviné la perte de son père par hasard, ou avait simplement fait le lien avec Adira…  
Tout n'était qu'une coïncidence, et en aucun cas un fait réel…

Son robot était un automate. C'est tout.

De son coté, Raiponce jetait quelque regard vers Varian, se rassurant elle aussi sur la nature de l'alchimiste.  
Algrik lui avait bien parlé du royaume sombre et des Golems qui avait exterminés tout le monde sous les ordres de la reine…

Mais Varian était différent ?

Quelques flashs de l'ancien Corona lui arrivèrent, lui répétant d'être aux aguets par rapport à lui, mais elle les repoussa doucement.

Varian le hurlait sur tous les tons. Ces créations étaient mécaniques, logique et scientifiques.  
Il n'y avait rien de magique dedans.

Elle pouvait parier que si elle lui en parlait, il se serait foutu d'elle en lui rappelant que les choses, comme la magie ou l'âme, n'existaient pas. Néanmoins, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise de suivre les traces d'une reine meurtrière, sa présence semblant englober les lieux.

-Je crois que nous sommes arrivée.

Eveillé par la voix d'Adira, la princesse leva la tête, comme le reste du groupe. Déglutissant, tous fixé cette horizon mort, détaillant cette plaine vide.

Gris… Tout était gris.

Malgré les années sans humains pour ratiboiser, aucun arbres n'avaient investis le lieux, ni même de l'herbe. Le sol était resté nu, rocheux, sans le moindre signe de vie. Il n'y avait ni chant d'oiseaux, ni galopade de rats ou de mulots.

Face à eux, il n'y avait rien, que de la cendre et des cadavres rouillés de Golem.

Le vent souffla un peu, ne leur apportant aucun parfum. Puis ils se remirent à marcher vers le royaume qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.  
Traversant les plaines vides, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter quand le jour se mit à décliner.

Ce fut le moment parfait du point de vue de Varian pour expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert dans la bibliothèque cachée de la citadelle.

Etablissant leurs camps entre deux géants de métal, couchés sans vie sur le sol, ils préparèrent à manger alors que Varian était partis pour décarcasser les golems pour voir leurs fonctionnements. Ralentis par son bras blessé, il fut surpris de voir son robot s'éloigner de lui, les lumières pointant vers les deux carcasses, les fixant, comme inquiet.

Varian se tourna vers lui.

-Tu ne finiras pas comme ça ne t'inquiètes pas… Puis si tu es cassé, je pourrais toujours te réparer.

-Tu lui parles vraiment en fait…

Relevant la tête, Varian vit la princesse de Corona s'approcher de lui.  
Haussant un sourcil perplexe, il répondit avec sécheresse.

-Vous parlez bien à Shorty, et je pense que sa compétence de compréhension ne dépasse pas celle d'un insecte. Et encore. Un insecte est utile pour l'écosystème.

Entrant de nouveau dans la carcasse du golem, sa voix finit en écho alors que Raiponce se mit prés de l'automate, tentant de parler à Varian.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu trouves ?

-Que la technologie de ses petites merveilles était plus avancée que je ne le pensais… Mais je ne comprends pas trop la source d'énergie de ceux ci… Il y avait plusieurs références de cette science dans les livres que j'ai trouvé, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait aller si loin. L'étuve de la citadelle, à coté de ça, ça a été créé par des néandertaliens…

-Des quoi ?

-Rien de passionnants… Enfin, j'ai quelques idées d'améliorations pour le mien.

Varian ressortit, plusieurs pièces de métaux de contre son bras valide. Il les posa aux pieds de son robot pour grimper sur la tête du golem inerte, se penchant prêt de l'œil.

-Et je pourrais vous exposer ce que j'ai découvert en trouvant la suite du parchemin.

-Quoi ?! Tu as trouvé un autre morceau de parchemins.

-A votre avis, qu'est ce que je faisais dans la citadelle ? Il y avait une bibliothèque cachée dans le temple, et dedans, un véritable trésor historique, datant de l'ère où ce royaume était encore vivant.

-Un trésor ?

Varian se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était nul autre qu'Eugène.

-Je parle de documents, de papiers et de livres. Il n'y avait rien de brillant là-dedans, si ce n'est quelques traité d'alchimie absolument révolutionnaire.

Glissant le long de la carcasse du robot, un de ses yeux dans la main, il regarda à l'intérieur tout en demandant des explications au deux nouveau venues.

-En fait, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-Je venais vous dire que le repas est prêt.

-Bien.

Varian alla poser son nouveau jouet sur le tas qu'il avait confectionné, alors que Raiponce se mordait la lèvre, frustrée de ne pas avoir put parler seul à seul avec Varian. Puis, jouant le tout pour le tout, elle posa sa main sur le bras indemne de l'alchimiste, l'arrêtant doucement.

-Varian... Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour la blessure que je t'ai infligé... Je suis désolée.

L'adolescent sentit la colère montée soudainement dans ses veines. Mais il la chassa tout aussi brutalement.  
Personnes ne comprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment précis, et tout le monde avait été choqué par le résultat.  
En vouloir a Raiponce n'était pas juste... Du moins, sur ce détail.

-Je sais que ce n'étais pas dans votre intention de me bruler... C'était un accident.

S'éloignant un peu, Varian continua son explication.

-Cependant, ça n'enléve pas le fait que je ne voulais pas être soigné, mais que vous ne m'ayez pas écouté. Pour cela par contre, je vous en veux.

-Je comprend... Je suis désolée Varian.

L'alchimiste lui jeta un dernier regard avant de repartir, Raiponce devant le suivre pour aller se sustenter.  
Au moins la conversation n'avait pas fit en cris ou en blessures... Le sujet qui allait suivre par contre...  
Regardant le golem, elle retint un frisson de crainte.

Après ce que lui avait raconté Algrik, elle avait peur que le Golem perde tout contrôle et tente de les éliminer, comme avait fait ceux des anciens temps. Après tout, on ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait cette machine, et elle semblait même doté de sa propre conscience.

Malgré le fait que jusqu'ici, le golem les ait protégés, il pouvait aussi se retourner contre eux.  
Et a ce moment là, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, même pas Varian.

Varian, qui ne verra pas le danger, ayant toute confiance en cette machine.  
Plus que pour le reste du groupe…  
Si le golem décidait de les trahir, Varian serait le premier à mourir… Et elle devait empêcher cela.

Se dirigeant tous vers le lieu où ils allaient se restaurer, Varian exposa ses trouvailles pendant le thé du soir.  
Sortant les copies, et autres gribouillis, Varian commença à expliquer l'histoire qu'il en avait comprise au global.

-Nous savions qu'il y avait une guerre, entre trois royaumes. Et que ces trois royaumes étaient le royaume du Nord, Corona, et Saporia.

Posant les cartes devant lui, Varian pointa quelques endroits pour illustrer son propos.

-Mais ce que nous savions pas, c'était les noms de ses personnages, ni même leur réelle place dans cette histoire.

Posant trois pierre de couleurs, une bleue, une jaune et un rouge, il énuméra les personnages de ce drame historique.

-Il y avait Hécate, la reine du Royaume sombre. Orion, roi du royaume de Corona. Et Ilan, roi du royaume de Saporia. Mais ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que Hécate et Orion était frère et sœur. Dans les écrits, ils sont désignés comme immortel, et ayant des pouvoirs prodigieux. Orion avait une peau indestructible, aussi dorée que le soleil.

Regardant Raiponce, celle ci se toucha les cheveux, étonné d'un tel lien entre Orion et ses cheveux.  
Etait-il un ancien détenteur du pouvoir du soleil ? Elle quitta ses pensées, entendant Varian continuer de dire ce qu'il avait découvert.

-Quand à Hécate, rien ne dit qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Il la nomme comme bâtisseuse et sage, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai put lire. Tout deux vivaient dans le royaume Sombre, sous le règne du roi Orion. Mais un jour, il disparut, laissant sa petite sœur gouverner.

-Et c'est là que tout est partit en vrille.

-Non. La reine reprit le flambeau et éleva son pays dans le domaine de la science. Cette même science qui attira et repoussa tout ennemi les attaquant. Elle conquit de nombreux pays pour les fédérer.

-Mais qu'est ce qui a mal tournée ?

-Et bien… Un jour, Orion revint. Il était partit pour bâtir un pays qui lui serait propre.

-Corona.

-Oui… On sait d'ou vient le sigle à présent.

-Hécate a peut être chassé Orion, ne supportant pas de devoir lui obéir.

-C'est possible. Sous le règne d'Orion, il n'y avait pas de guerre, ou du moins je n'ai pas trouvé de grande trace. Mais ce sont de vieux écrits.

L'alchimiste pointa Corona et Saporia sur la carte.

-Puis, il semble qu'un conflit ait éclaté entre ces trois pays. Après un certain temps de collaboration, vu que nous savons que Démagnitus, qui venait du royaume sombre, est venu sauver Corona… Mais malgré tout, une guerre a éclaté. D'ou le thème du fratricide que nous avions vu auparavant.

Raiponce releva soudainement la tête, piqué au vif par cette information.

-Hécate aurait tué son frère ?

-Possible. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette guerre à rayé deux pays de la carte.

Cassandra eut un air dubitatif et exposa l'illogisme de la situation.

-Mais pourquoi Orion aurait fait la guerre à sa sœur. Il avait un pays à lui, non ?

-Peut être qu'il voulait la technologie d'Hécate, ou ne supportait pas de l'avoir sur son trône… En tout cas, si Saporia semble avoir été rasée par les Golems, pour le royaume sombre… On dirait juste qu'il est mort de l'intérieur.

Varian se pencha et prit de la terre entre ses doigts, qui était qu'une mince poussière charbonneuse.

-Après cette guerre, Saporia était devenu tellement faible qu'ils ont dû fusionner avec Corona pour survivre et endiguer la famine apportée par la guerre.

-C'est horrible.

Raiponce avait murmuré cette phrase avec effroi. Deux personnes de la même famille, du même sang qui s'était fait la guerre, détruisant vies et royaumes dans leurs sillages.

-L'histoire regorge de ce genre de récit. C'est ainsi que sont les humains.

Varian ne put cacher l'amertume dans sa voix, mais se concentra de nouveau sur la traduction.

-Ils disent que, après le fratricide, naquit la fleur de soleil. L'opale par contre... Elle serait arrivée au même moment dans les entrailles du royaume sombre.

Un long silence s'installa dans le groupe, avant qu'Eugène prenne parole, aussi intéressé que perplexe.

-Ils présentent vraiment Hécate et Orion comme des personnifications des astres. Lune et soleil, frères et ennemis…

-Peut être que c'est vrai… Comme des dieux venant sur terre, murmura Raiponce.

Varian fronça des sourcils face à ses paroles, énervé par ces questions sans réponses qui commençaient à nouveau à le hanter. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle, ou une grande quantité, mais qu'aucune pièce ne va avec l'autre.

-Je ne pense pas que les dieux existent… Ce n'est peut être qu'une ré-interprétation.

Raiponce resta un moment silencieuse, avant de poser la question.

-Mais finalement, c'est ça la malédiction ? La colère d'une reine vielle de mille ans ?

-Je ne pense pas…

Varian se releva doucement et souffla par le nez. Imaginons.

-Si ou ouvre nos chakras et que nous acceptons que les dieux, la magie, et que tout ce bardas existe. Alors peut être que, quand la fleur du soleil a trouvé un réceptacle, comme vous, la malédiction s'est éveillée… Car les deux pouvoirs sont liés, communiquent… C'est pourquoi vous pouvez utiliser vos cheveux pour faire obéir les rochers… Deux énergies, mais qu'une personne pour l'exprimer… Le combat n'était pas terminé…

L'équation n'était pas juste. Deux énergies, mais qu'un seul interrupteur. Comment Raiponce pouvait vraiment avoir un impact sur l'un… Surtout que cet impact sur les rochers étaient variables… Dans le vieux Corona, ils lui obéissaient, puis lors de leurs voyage avant qu'il ne les rejoignent, c'était partis, pour revenir plus tard…

Varian se tourna vers Raiponce, la main sur son menton, comme dans une intense réflexion.

-C'est peut être pour ça que les pierres vous obéissent. Ce pouvoir veut une personne pour sortir, pour se déplacer… Alors, peut être que la solution serait que vous preniez aussi le pouvoir lunaire, pour que ces deux « dieux » soient ex aequo…

Devant le silence total du groupe, Varian s'énerva.

-OUI, JE SAIS ! Mais je suis totalement perdu ! Je pensais trouver des réponses dans ce genre de textes, mais ça me rend juste plus confus ! Comment des gens qui avait comprit le climat, l'électricité, les atomes et les protons peuvent parler de façon aussi cryptique !

-Attend, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle du fait que ces gens étaient bien plus avancés que nous, il suffit de regarder les golems qu'ils ont fait pour s'en rendre compte ! C'était des génies, et pourtant, ils n'arrêtent pas d'écrire sur les dieux, la magie et tout ce bordel ! Alors je ne sais pas s'ils étaient idiots, ou simplement.. Que tout ça existe…

Posant sa tête dans ses mains, Varian soupira lourdement, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-On en découvrira plus quand nous serons dans le château... Il nous faut quoi, deux jours pour y arriver ?

-Oui, a peut prés…

-Parfait.

Varian ne pouvait plus cacher à quel point il voulait que cette aventure s'arrête. Il était fatigué, épuisé, les nerfs en pelote au coté de ses alliés, et blessé au bras. Il se demanda quelques seconde si ils n'avaient pas du rester à la citadelle, mais réfuta cette option.

Il fallait finir tout ce cirque le plus vite possible, pour libérer son père.

Serrant son bras blessé, il s'assit lourdement face au feu de camps. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de cette histoire. Plus il avançait et plus les fondations de son monde en souffraient.  
Même si il était toujours persuadé que la magie et les dieux n'existaient pas, beaucoup d'incohérences ébranlaient cette idée.

Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Croire aux dieux et à la magie était facile, c'est pourquoi les idiots s'accrochaient autant à cette idée. Tout est possible avec ça dans sa poche.  
Les humains avaient commit les pires injustices, les pires crimes pour des raisons aussi nébuleuses.

Mais penser que tout cela n'était que des coïncidences étaient tout aussi stupides, car les possibilités étaient extrêmement réduites.

Ils découvriront tout ça quand ils arriveront dans le château.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils étaient repartis dans un silence de plombs, le paysage lunaire leur coupant tout envies de parler, et le silence de mort s'installant autour d'eux.  
Seul le son de leurs pas et des grincements métalliques cassait le silence, alors que tous tentant de relever leur moral. Le ciel était gris et peu de rayon tombait sur le sol de cendre.

L'après midi fut plus difficile encore car une fine pluie leur arriva dessus.

Etrangement, ils n'arrivèrent pas bien loin, leur moral et leur énergie sapées par cette ambiance lourde et morose.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement pour la nuit, ils n'avaient pas assez parcourt pour finir le chemin le lendemain. Le groupe resta étrangement muet, les plaisanteries de Lance tombant dans le silence le plus complet.

Varian allait toujours de Golem en Golem, regardant leurs fabrication tout en réfléchissant a ce qu'ils avaient appris dans les parchemins. Préférant s'éloigner du groupe que de rester dans cette troupe silencieuse.  
Bizarrement, ça le dérangeait que l'équipe soit moins bavard qu'avant…

Peut être par ce que ça donnait au moins de la vie au alentours…

Rudiger sur son épaule pour l'aider quand son bras lâchait, Varian alla dormir avec le reste qui ne semblait pas avoir dit un mot de la journée.

* * *

La journée suivant ressembla a celle de la veille, une marche funèbre vers le château, morose et triste. L'équipe allait même deux fois plus lentement, leur énergie dévorée par un mal qui les rendait patauds.

Varian ne se sentait pas différent, si ce n'est que lui et Golem les distançait très rapidement, les forçant à les attendre un peu plus loin. Cette fois quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils n'étaient plus très loin du châteaux…  
Du moins, il l'espérait.

Allant vers le groupe, il les vit vide de toutes joies, les yeux fixant le feu de camp. Bon, pour une fois que c'était lui qui allait faire du bruit et être optimiste… Quoique…

-Allez, on est presque au château. Il faut juste que vous vous réveilliez et que vous alliez un peu plus vite qu'un caillou. Sinon, on peut tout aussi mourir sur cette plaine, les réponses à nos questions à quelques mètres.

-Varian à raison… On doit finir ce voyage, déclara Cassandra.

Le brun fit un petit signe de tête à la guerrière pour la remercier. Puis il regarda le reste du groupe.

-Puis nous n'avons que des rations pour une semaine… Et nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous allons rester dans ce château, ou même si on ne va pas se perdre dedans…

-C'est vrai, mais… il ne faut pas que l'on tombe dans un rythme morose.

-Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué de rester positif dans un tel paysage, mais nous sommes si proches du nœud de cette histoire.

Raiponce baissa un peu la tête, réfléchissant à ce que tout cela signifiait pour elle. Le voyage finit, elle devrait rentrer à Corona et reprendre sa place de princesse. Et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère même si revoir ses parents lui donnait envie de rentrer.

Et Varian ? Lui, quand cette histoire sera terminé, allait-il retourner en prison ?

Non, Raiponce le savait très bien. Varian n'allait pas se laisser attraper, ni enfermer. Et il avait déjà prouvé qui pouvait s'évader d'une prison.  
Il devait avoir d'autre plan pour l'avenir, dés que son père serait libre.

En fait, tant mieux.

Raiponce ne voulait pas le savoir sous le château, dans une des cages. Mais elle se demandait cependant si ses plans d'avenir n'étaient pas mauvais pour le reste de la population.  
Il avait prouvé que malgré tout son savoir, il arrivait vite aux extrêmes quand il était contrarié.

Et pourtant c'était le même qui tentait de les relever maintenant, les attendant quand ils étaient trop loin.

Au début de cette aventure, il les aurait juste abandonné sur la plaine, arrivant au château le premier.  
Raiponce devait bien le reconnaître. Varian avait évolué durant ce voyage… Mais il n'était pas le seul.

Elle aussi avait changé.  
Elle savait qu'elle avait des failles, et qu'il fallait qu'elle les comble les plus vite possible. Où du moins qu'elle sache mieux les cacher le temps de trouver une solution.

Elle était plus méfiante, plus réfléchis…  
Elle avait l'impression que l'alchimiste déteignait sur elle, mais c'était à elle seule de retenir que les bons cotés de cette action. Elle refusait de devenir parano comme l'alchimiste, ou de devenir aussi amer.

Mais être un peu plus à l'écoute et avoir du recul sur les choses étaient plutôt des qualités…

Cependant à ce moment là, elle devait écouter sa méfiance et dire tout haut ce qu'elle craignait.  
Dans l'espoir que le groupe comprenne et prenne son parti.

-Très bien. Nous n'allons pas abandonner maintenant, et arriver à ce château demain. Mais, Varian… Je te demanderais de laisser ton Golem ici quand nous repartirons.

Le groupe resta silencieux alors que l'alchimiste avait seulement fixé la princesse dans la plus grande incompréhension.  
Puis, l'incompréhension était devenue de la colère.

-Quoi ?! Vous qui prônez la gentillesse et la tolérance, vous me demandez d'abandonner mon robot ici ? Avez vous oublié le nombre de fois qu'il vous a sauvé la vie ?

Raiponce semblait sûre de son ordre…  
Ce qui n'était pas le cas du groupe qui regardait la blonde, un air perplexe ou surpris sur leurs faciès.  
Raiponce pris la décision d'expliquer son geste dans l'idée d'avoir un soutien des siens.

-Regarde autour de toi Varian, énonça Raiponce en montrant la brume nocturne. Nous sommes entourés d'automates qui ont détruits tout un pays. Qu'est ce qui te dit que ton Golem va rester de ton coté ?

-Nous sommes bien entourés de barbares et de criminels et pourtant vous n'abandonnez pas vos amis humains pour autant.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Pour moi, c'est tout comme.

-Arrête de voir ton Golem comme un personne ! C'est un tas de ferraille qui peut vite devenir dangereux pour nous tous !

-Ce n'est pas un tas de ferraille !

Varian frappa le sol d'un coup de pied, énervé par les propos de la princesse qui osait le commander sur sa perception de son automate.

-Et je ne l'abandonnerais pas ici, au milieu de rien !

Refrappant du pied au sol, Varian continua de cracher son venin.

-Oh, Bien sur vous le supportez quand il vous sauve la vie ou qu'il se montre plus utile que la moitié du groupe, mais dés que vous le pouvez, vous voulez vous en débarrasser. Vous êtes comme les autres !

-C'est toi qui assez fou pour considérer cette.. Chose comme vivante !

-Vous êtes aussi stupide et égoïste ! Vous ne comprenez même pas ce qu'il est, mais vous préférez vous en débarrassez au cas ou !

Varian resta un moment silencieux, répétant les derniers mots lentement… Se souvenant par tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tout ce qu'il avait subit pour arriver ici.

Personne ne savait pour sa mère… Pour sa famille…  
Personne ne savait pour sa terreur à comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi tout était arrivé.

Il ne voulait pas faire partit d'un destin grandiose, il voulait seulement trouvé une solution et repartir sauvé ce qu'il pouvait encore. C'est tout.  
Ne plus rien perdre. Ni Rudiger, ni Adira, ni Golem. Juste… Ne plus rien perdre de plus…

-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne laisserais pas Golem ici, murmura Varian.

Reculant, Varian se détourna du groupe pour allez vers son Golem.  
Mais alors qu'il allait vers lui, il se stoppa net. La voix de Raiponce faisant toujours écho a son acte.

-Ce n'est qu'un automate de métal, pas un humain!

Varian était devenu immobile. Mais ça ne semblait pas à cause des paroles blessantes de Raiponce, non. Il fixait le Golem, sans bouger.  
Eugène, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, avança d'un pas, se qui fit réagir Varian, levant la main pour lui ordonner de rester là ou il était. Finalement, le brun posa la question.

-Varian ? Qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Ce n'est pas mon Golem.

Dans un timing parfait, plusieurs autres yeux s'illuminèrent, prouvant à tous qu'ils étaient encerclés par des automates qui s'étaient approchés dans l'ombre nocturne.  
Si tous reculèrent d'un pas, Varian grogna de mécontentement.

-Prenez la carriole. On doit se réfugier au château le plus vite possible !

Varian n'osait pas faire un seul pas, le golem face à lui le fixant avec intensité. Et même si l'alchimiste ne voyait aucune forme d'agression chez les Golems, il pensait bien que ça n'allait pas être le cas du groupe.

Et si un seul d'entre eux attaquait un Golem, alors ils seraient fichus.

Derrière lui, l'alchimiste sentit le groupe remballer vite et doucement les affaires.  
Il était difficile de faire rapidement quelque chose tout en évitant les gestes brusques.  
Finalement, ils abandonnèrent la plupart des choses dont l'importance était moindre face à leurs vies, et Eugène appela doucement Varian qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Varian, il faut y aller. Dés que tu peux, fait un sprint vers la charrette.

-Hmm…

Varian resta un moment immobile, puis eut un léger frisson quand le Golem face à lui se mit à bouger. Très lentement, comme si il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.  
Il leva ses mains de métal à trois doigts vers lui. Puis d'une extrême douceur, il l'avança vers son visage pour remettre une ses mèches de cheveux en place.  
Varian était statufié.

Le même… Le même geste que faisait son Golem. Pousser par cet étrange moment de réconfort, il enleva son gant droit et leva timidement la main pour toucher le métal glacé de son homologue mécanique.

Mais avant que tout contact soit fait, Lance arriva derrière lui, le souleva pour le jeter sur son épaule et fuir à toute jambe.  
Ballotté dans tout les sens, Varian prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  
Furieux d'un tel acte, même si il était guidé par l'envie de le sauver, Varian frappa l'épaule de Lance.

-Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je te sauve la vie, ça ne se vois pas ?

Le golem, lui, avait prit aussi quelques secondes pour réagir.  
Retombant sur ses bras tel un gorille, il émis un grincement semblable a un cri. Cri auquel les autres Golem répondirent avant de se mettre à courir vers eux.

Le premier fonçait vers Lance et Varian quand, celui crée par Varian, arriva sur le coté pour plaquer avec force l'ennemi à terre.  
Les autres automates se mirent à attaquer ce Golem renégat, quelques uns restant derrière la carriole qui avait commencé une course effrénée.

Varian avait été jeté par Lance dans la charrette, avant de monter dessus pour ne pas être laisser en arrière.  
L'alchimiste, un peu sonné par ce sauvetage express, se releva pour monter sur le toit ou Lance reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait Lance ?! Je gérais la situation.

-Tu ne gérais rien du tout ! Si je ne t'avais pas sauvé, tu aurais fini en purée !

-Il n'y a que quand tu m'as « sauvé » qu'ils ont commencé à nous attaquer. Je vous avais dit de ne faire aucun geste brusque.

-Ils nous auraient attaqué de toute façon. Nous sommes des étrangers sur leurs territoires.

Varian resta silencieux et fixa les golems qui les coursaient, certains arrêtés par son golem qui avait déjà perdu quelques morceaux au grand chagrin de l'alchimiste.  
Celui ci, cramponné au toit, hurla quelques ordres.

-GOLEM ! SAUVE TOI ! ILS VONT TE REDUIRE EN MORCEAUX !

Contrairement a ce qu'il pensait, son golem n'eut cure de ses ordres, et les autres Golems mirent deux fois plus d'énergie à les rattraper.

Raiponce pilotant la charrette comme elle pouvait, vit avec joie les murailles du château. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Si seulement les golems leur foutaient la paix !

Adira resta silencieuse alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur la raison de cette attaque. Si son hypothèse était bonne, alors Varian ne risquait rien, mais eux devaient passer aux yeux des Golems, comme des kidnappeurs. Logique qu'ils les attaquent.

Surtout qu'ils avaient dû entendre l'alchimiste crier.

Mais elle n'allait pas balancer Varian par dessus bords pour sauver leurs peaux. Elle alla sur le toit, au coté de l'adolescent pour lui conseiller de rentrer à l'intérieur.  
Le voir devait juste renforcer la rage des Golems.

Passant prés des murailles, Raiponce eut une idée. Donnant les rennes à Eugène, elle fit un lasso avec ses cheveux et les enroula autour d'un des rochers noirs pour faire à la charrette un virage de 90 degrés et faire que les Golems s'empalent sur les pics acérés.

Si le groupe poussa un petit ris de victoire en voyant leurs ennemis amoindris, Varian sentit juste un énorme poids sur le cœur. Toute cette destruction…  
Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le groupe, ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Les Golems, bien plus résistants que ceux de Varian, se décrochèrent des pics et continuèrent leurs courses, plus enragés que jamais.

Mais ils avaient gagné quelques mètres de distances.  
Fonçant dans le château, Adira sortit à l'extérieur de la charrette, et avec son épée, trancha la chaine qui tenait la herse ouverte.

La grille tomba, faisant un rempart solide entre le groupe et les golems.  
Cette fois, aucun d'entre eux ne furent blessés, seulement énervés de ne pouvoir continuer de les poursuivre.

Raiponce soupira de soulagement en voyant les Golems arrêter de frapper la grille pour repartir. Stoppant la charrette, elle fit par de son soulagement.

-Ouf… Ils ont arrêtés.

-Je ne serais pas si optimiste. Ils font surement le tour des murailles pour trouver une faille ou ils pourront passer.

Encore et toujours l'alchimiste casseur d'ambiance.  
Varian sauta hors de la charrette et regarda l'extérieur avec inquiétude. Il espérait que son automate aille bien…  
Mais avant qu'il ait put ouvrir la bouche, Raiponce reprit les rênes de l'expédition.

-Bon. Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Fouillons ce château afin de trouver l'opale lunaire et partons.

Le groupe hocha la tête, Adira se posant aux cotés de Varian pour le surveiller.  
Prenant quelques denrées au cas où, ils traversèrent la cour tout aussi recouverte de cendre que le reste du paysage et arrivèrent sur le perron, où une porte étrange leur faisait face.

Varian et Cassandra allèrent chacun examiner la porte pour conclure à la même chose.  
Il n'y avait pas de jointures, donc elle devait coulisser. Pas de coupure au milieux, ce n'était qu'un seul bloc sans point faible où frapper en premier.  
Eugéne se tourna vers Raiponce.

-Blondie… Tu ne penses pas que c'est comme les rochers noirs ? Peut être qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux ouvrir la porte.

Raiponce fixa son brun pour finalement tenter sa chance. Une mèche de cheveux dans sa main, calée contre la parois lisse du métal, elle invoqua ses pouvoirs en chantant sa mélodie.  
Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, rien ne se passa.  
Après quelques secondes d'attente, Raiponce recula.

-Hmm.. Ca ne semble pas marcher.

-Peut être que ce n'est pas la bonne mélodie. Essayez peut être la seconde.

Si Raiponce hocha doucement la tête face aux conseils de Varian, les autres se contentèrent de les regarder de façons interrogatives.

Remettant ses cheveux contre la paroi, la princesse entonna la seconde mélodie. Chantant méticuleusement chaque paroles, Raiponce se concentra sur la puissance qui pulsait de sa chevelure.

Varian se tient soudainement le bras, comme si un courant électrique venait d'y passer. Puis remarque que sa main droite était toujours dégantée.  
Bah, il remettra son gant quand la porte sera ouverte. Faut dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas habitué a les retirer.

Fronçant les sourcils de douleur, il reporta son attention sur la princesse qui disait la dernière syllabe de la chanson.  
Mais encore une fois, rien ne bougea.

-Quoi ?! Mais ça devrait marcher.

-Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Cassandra en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie. Nous allons passer par une autre porte.

Varian se plaça devant la porte, la main sur le menton. Ca aurait du fonctionner… Pourquoi…  
Regardant de plus prêt la porte, il entendit Cassandra derrière lui.

-Tu penses avoir trouvé quelque chose.

-Non. Je suis juste désappointé… Mais on ne pourra pas ouvrir cette porte par la force.

S'appuyant contre la porte, il grimaça à la sensation de la pierre sur la peau de sa paume.

-On va trouver une autre entrééEEEEHH !

Varian s'écroula au sol, la porte s'étant illuminée pour s'ouvrir d'un coup.

Restant quelques secondes au sol, l'alchimiste fut relevé par Cassandra et Adira, l'une étonnée de ce qui s'était passé alors que l'autre tentait de cacher un sourire.

-Bon sang… Ça a un certain temps de latence, grogna le brun en se massant l'épaule qui s'était pris la chute.

-Bon bah… Le bon point, c'est que c'est ouvert.

Eugène se prit un petit coup dans les cotes de la part de Lance. Avançant dans les couloirs, des pierres s'illuminèrent devant eux, faisant découvrir des couloirs décorés de pierreries et de mosaïques. De grandes fresques s'étalant sur les murs, contant et illustrant le royaume qu'avait jadis existé en ses terres.

Marchant un peu, Raiponce se stoppa face à une des mosaïques où deux personnes étaient debout, cotes à cotes. Derrière eux, deux trônes étaient dressés.

Ce devait être Orion et Hécate…

L'un avait une barbe et des cheveux dorés. Grand et solide, les épaules carrés et une épée posée devant lui, plantée au sol. Il avait une posture de guerrier, alors que la mosaïque elle même illustrait l'aura radieuse qu'il dégageait.  
Son visage était rieur, malgré ses yeux profonds et son manque de sourire sur la fresque.

-C'est Orion ?

Raiponce se tourna vers Eugène qui était arrivé à ses cotés.

-Il semblerait.

-Et Hécate, sa sœur.

Varian était lui aussi là, sa voix enrayée faisant sursauter Raiponce qui regarda alors la seconde silhouette.

Plus petite et menue, elle avait des cheveux sombres et un teint plus mate que son frère. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, et pourtant Raiponce sentit de la crainte en la regardant.

Ses yeux étaient acérés, son visage arborant cependant un léger sourire. Sa tenue était sobre, une robe bleu marine, bien coupée, qui mettait en avant ses épaules carrées. Elle aussi était de constitution robuste…

Elle ne semblait pas avoir la délicatesse que l'on imputait à une reine, mais une autorité comparable à un général.

-Ils ne se ressemble pas du tout…

-C'est vrai.

Raiponce jeta un regard en coin à Varian qui restait concentré sur la fresque. C'était déroutant de voir à quel point les avenirs, les vies pouvaient basculer en rêve ou en cauchemar.  
En une journée, en une seconde…  
Tout pouvait s'écrouler.

Elle en était le parfait exemple.  
Elle aurait put rester dans sa tour et y pourrir toute sa vie, si Eugène n'était pas arrivé.

Et Varian aurait peut être toujours son père avec lui, et serait resté le gentil petit Alchimiste, si…  
Si rien ne s'était passé.

-Nous devons continuer.

Encore une fois, la voix de Varian claqua sur les murs. Reprenant la route, Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de regarder la fresque évoluer avec eux.

On y voyait le royaume, luxueux, verdoyant. Un peuple heureux et lumineux.  
Orion était représenté, entouré de ses sujets. Lors de fêtes ou de chasse… Les illustrations avec Hécates étaient plus… Moins…

Hécate était représentée seule.  
Ou avec un peuple lointain, anonyme, jamais à ses cotés. Etudiant les étoiles, construisant des objets… Ce qui devait être un portrait personnages faisait un peu mal au cœur à la princesse.

Ils arrivérent à une nouvelle porte qui poignarda le cœur de Raiponce.  
Sur chaque battant, il y avait un des personnages veillant sur son royaume.  
Orion était face a sa contrée où tous l'acclamé, les sujets fêtant sa présence dans la ville. Lampions et couleurs fleurissant sur le battant.

Et a coté, Hécate veillait sur des hommes en armure, prêt à se battre. Dans les couleurs sombres des cieux, on pouvait voir les formes des automates et autre engrenages, mettant en exergue le sérieux de la scène.

Ouvrant les battant, ils tombèrent sur des couloirs quelques peu écroulé, les fresques n'étant même plus visibles. Le plafond s'était effondré et de la végétation sortait des fissures.

-Malgré tout, ça fait plaisir de voir de la verdure, murmura Cassandra.

C'est vrai que c'était les premières plantes qu'ils voyaient depuis longtemps.  
Varian resta un moment à fixer les plantes. C'était les seules à avoir poussée… Car leurs racines n'était pas en contact avec le sol.

-Le sol de ce royaume à dû être tellement abimé et pollué que plus rien ne pousse…

Continuant leurs périples, ils entendirent soudainement un bruit.  
Se retournant, les épées tirées, où bien les jambes prêtes à courir, ils perdirent toutes couleurs en voyant un automate atterrir prés d'eux, boitillant.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'élancer, Varian les stoppa en se mettant entre l'automate et le groupe.

-Stop stop STOP ! C'est Golem. Mon Golem !

S'assurant que tout le monde baissait les armes, il se tourna vers son automate.

-Il a dû trouver un moyen de leur échapper et d'entrer. Ce qui est une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ah bon ?

Varian se tourna vers Lance.

-Oui, réfléchis. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous avons Golem avec nous pour nous protéger.

-Et la mauvaise ?

-La mauvaise… C'est que, si ils sont intelligents… Eh bien… Ils ont dû le suivre.

Comme pour ponctuer l'annonce de l'alchimiste, trois Golems atterrirent à leurs cotés, les yeux illuminés de rouge.

Le groupe ne prit pas la peine de regarder de plus prêt ces golems qu'ils partaient déjà au galop. Courant dans les couloirs, le seul fait que les automates aient du mal à passer leur donner un peu de temps pour s'enfuir.

Passant une autre porte partie en miette, ils virent une première déviation. Ils ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps pour tous s'engouffrer dans le couloir de droite, les vibrassions du sol devenant de plus en plus rapprochés.  
Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus large, et ils savaient que les Golems prendraient bien plus de vitesse prochainement.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre, le tous était éclairé parfaitement, des pierres au plafond illuminant le couloir et les choix qu'ils avaient en intersection.  
Adira attrapa un moment Varian pour le hisser sur son épaule, le voyant ralentir considérablement.

Continuant leur fuite à toute jambe, Raiponce paniquait en ne voyant ni sortie, ni objets à faire bousculer dans le chemin pour les stopper, même si ce n'était pour quelques secondes.

Se retrouvant soudainement dans une salle hexagonale, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir éternellement des choses qui ne connaissaient pas la fatigue.  
Se mettant en demi cercle, Adira se posta devant Varian.

Cassandra, Raiponce et Eugène se mirent en position d'attaque, Lance et Hook se mirent derrière eux… Avec la chose que l'on nommait Shorty.  
Et l'automate, son Golem, se mit devant tout le monde.

Il tenta de se mettre sur ses deux jambes mais un grincement sinistre et quelques étincelles leur fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger correctement.  
Prés à en découdre, chacun tenta de calmer sa respiration malgré les lourds pas qu'ils entendaient approché.

Comme s'ils avaient sentis qu'ils ne fuyaient plus, les Golems s'étaient mis à marcher.

Les pas étaient de plus en plus proche et Cassandra sentit ses mains se resserrer d'appréhension autour de son épée.  
Se serait tellement bête de perdre ici, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.  
Varian se mit à la hauteur d'Adira qui le fusilla du regard.

-Non, Varian. Reste à l'arrière.

-Je vais pas vous laissez seule devant ses automates. J'ai quelques bombes artisanales à leur lancer en cas échéant…

-Peut être, mais pour l'instant reste derrière moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

Varian regarda un moment Adira, puis hocha la tête pour reculer.  
A moitié désappointé par ce qu'elle venait de déclarer mais aussi… Touché ? Etrangement, ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il soit blessé, l'avait rendu heureux, mais avait aussi fait grandir l'envie de la protéger.

Il n'eut pas à penser plus longtemps que les pas des Golems s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

Resserrant un peu plus leurs armes dans leurs mains, ou bien tentant de se faire plus petit encore derrière les autres, le groupe cessa de respirer pour ce qu'il semblait une éternité.

Puis la porte sortit de ses gonds pour tomber à plat sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussières où seules de grandes silhouettes hostiles étaient visibles.

Cassandra et Adira partirent en première, épées levées, mais ce fut Golem qui les atteignit en premier, en plaquant un au sol pour lui frapper le crâne avec hargne. Les deux autres repoussèrent Golem pour libérer le troisième automate qui balaya Cassandra du revers de la main. Adira esquiva l'attaque, mais se prit un coup d'un des deux compères.

Les trois Golem coururent soudainement vers le reste du groupe. Raiponce serra une de ses mèches de cheveux, en faisant un lasso prêt à empêtrer le premier qui l'approcherait, elle et Eugène.

Mais les Golems ne les regardèrent même pas.  
Ils sautèrent au dessus d'eux et fonça vers le membre le plus éloigné de la troupe.

Varian.

Ce dernier, serrant Rudiger contre lui, se mit à courir pour fuir les Golems.  
Lâchant Rudiger pour qu'il puisse fuir, Varian vit une sortie de cette étrange salle. Une porte, coulissante vers le haut, pas tout à fait ouverte, où un espace de 30 centimètres était visible.

Glissant au sol, il roula sur le coté pour passer de l'autre coté de la porte qui ne tenu même pas quelques secondes.

-Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai !

-Varian ! On arrive !

Un lasso de cheveux blond entoura le bras droit d'un des Golems alors que son automate attaquait un autre de ses poursuivants.  
Si ces deux là tombèrent au sol avec perte et fracas, le troisième avançait toujours vers Varian qui avait été rattrapé par Adira.

Celle-ci para une des attaques sur Varian et trancha la main gauche du Golem. Malgré ses facultés de combats, Adira avait toujours à la tête qui tournait suite au choc précédent.

Elle para quelques autres approches du monstre mais un des Golems vient le seconder après avoir envoyé balader Raiponce. Adira réussi finalement à transpercer le crâne du second Golem, mais, l'épée coincé dans le métal, elle fut sans défense alors que le second lui envoya un soufflet qui la fit faire un vol plané pour atterrir durement sur le sol.

Cette fois, Varian était seul face au Golem. Rudiger arriva devant son maitre et feula devant le monstre, mais celui ci ne s'en préoccupa pas, les lumières rivées sur l'alchimiste qui n'osait plus bouger, dos au mur.

-Varian !

Le cri d'Adira est déchirant.

La peur était présente, rampant sur les murs et la peau de l'alchimiste.  
Pourquoi… Pourquoi les Golems le suivait, les attaquaient…

Avant, il était serein, quand ils étaient arrivés la première fois. Peut être par ce qu'il y avait de l'espace pour fuir, pour courir…  
Là, son dos est contre un mur froid et indestructible…  
Il ne pouvait pas rouler sur le coté. Et pire, il était mortellement inquiet pour Rudiger qui continuait de grogner sur le Golem.

Varian se baissa soudainement, et se roula en boule autour de Rudiger, ne quittant pas le Golem des yeux.

Il était hors de question que son ami soit blessé à cause de lui.  
Les griffes de son compagnon s'enfoncent dans sa chaire, faisant grimacer Varian. Mais il ne lâcherait pas…

Ne plus perdre qui que ce soit.

Derrière le Golem, Varian vit qu'une vingtaine de soldat de métal était arrivé dans la salle, prenant le groupe en tenaille.  
Ils étaient fichus.

Le golem se mit enfin en branle, et posa doucement la main sur Varian.

Relevant la tête, il vit le Golem le prendre en coupe pour finalement le soulever dans ses deux mains.  
Il l'approcha de ses lumières qui restèrent braquées sur lui.

Puis après quelques secondes d'inactions, les lumières redevinrent vertes, illustrant le contentement du Golem. Il émit un doux grincement, recouvrant un peu les bruits de combats qui continuaient un peu plus loin.

Varian déglutit doucement, posant doucement Rudiger à coté de lui et se mettre sur ses genoux. Les paumes du Golem étant un peu petite, l'équilibre y était précaire.  
Puis, doucement, il posa sa main sur le front du Golem qui grinça un peu plus fort. L'onde devenait de plus en plus profonde, calmant les autres Golems qui s'arrêtèrent soudainement, leurs lumières devenant vertes…

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lance en regardant autour de lui.

Tout les Golems s'étaient stoppés pour se tourner vers celui qui avait agressé Varian.  
L'alchimiste resta un moment, la main posé sur le métal glaciale du Golem, pour finalement murmurer doucement.

-Nous ne sommes pas à pour vous faire du mal. Et ils ne sont pas mes ennemis… C'est pour ça que vous les avait attaqué, n'est ce pas… Vous pensiez que j'étais en danger.

Le golem grinça pour approuver les dires du jeune alchimiste qui se tourna vers le groupe, tout sourire.

-Tout va bien… Ils ne nous feront pas de mal.

-Alors pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués ?

-Parce qu'ils pensaient que vous me vouliez du mal… Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris.

Descendant des bras du golem, il s'avança vers le groupe, les golems s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

-Vu que je suis arrivé avec un Golem en bon état.. Qui sait, ils me voient peut être comme un des leurs. Bref, quelqu'un qui peut les réparer, donc, quelqu'un a sauver au cas où. Ils ont dû m'entendre crier et on penser que vous étiez mes ennemis. De plus, le fait que Lance m'ait « kidnappé » devant eux n'aidait pas à leur faire comprendre que nous étions dans le même camp.

Le groupe le regarda, un peu circonspect, puis voyant que les golems ne les attaquaient plus, les yeux seulement rivés sur Varian, ils haussèrent des épaules.  
Il était celui qui comprenait le mieux les machines. Mieux que les humains, même.

D'un coup, Varian se redressa, comme électrocuté et partit plus loin, traversant le groupe en courant et la seconde rangée de Golem. Dans un dérapage contrôlé, il arriva enfin à son golem, son automate…

Brisé au sol, les autres lui avait arraché un bras, deux de ses yeux avait été détruit et le torse presque entièrement ouvert, laissant ses produit chimique s'écouler doucement au sol.  
Varian eut un gémissement d'effroi avant de s'accroupir au coté de son ami de métal.

-Ca va aller… Oui, ca va aller. Je vais te réparer vite fait tout ça, tu vas voir ! Et tu seras encore mieux qu'avant…

Varian se retint de verser une larme face à la détresse de son ami de métal qui tentant encore de se lever sans se rendre compte des membres qu'il avait perdu. Puis une main de métal arriva prés de son épaule, dans une tentative de réconfort.

D'autre Golems venaient déjà autour de celui qui l'avait suivi depuis le début de cette aventure, et l'observèrent pour amener les membres prés du corps.  
Ils émirent des grincements puis plusieurs se mirent autour de son ami, remboitant les pièces de métal avec douceur.

Ils allaient le réparer ?

Voyant les gestes des autres robots, Varian comprit que c'était bien ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Le Golem l'ayant porté revint à ses coté pour émettre une sorte d'étrange bruit.  
Le sien faisait des grincements de ce genre… Et même, Varian s'était toujours demander pourquoi il en faisait.

La seule conclusion qu'il en avait tiré, c'est que les golems, le sien comprit, avaient remarqués que la plupart des êtres humains communiquaient grâce aux bruits. Alors ils tentaient de créer des sons qui pouvaient être comprit par le reste des êtres vivants.

Entre les bruits rapides et forts qui visaient à faire peur, et ceux lent et languissant qui semblaient plus à des sanglots.

Varian posa la main sur la carcasse de celui qui émettait ce son si profond.  
Ça semblait être des excuses.

-Vous avez intérêt à le réparer, grogna à demi mot Varian.

-Varian… Nous n'avons pas le temps.

Revenu à la réalité grâce à Raiponce, l'alchimiste se tourna vers le Golem qu'il avait sous la main.

-Sinon, si nous sommes ici c'est parce que nous sommes à la recherche de l'opale lunaire… Tu saurais où elle est ?

Le Golem recula soudainement, et alors que Cassandra grognait en ressortant son épée « Quel idée de lui dire pourquoi il était venu ici », elle se calma tout de suite et voyant le robot clignoter, et porter à nouveau Varian entre ses mains dans une étrange valse. Le Golem semblait exulter de joie pour se calmer tout de suite aprés.

Varian posa son front contre le métal. Inspirant doucement, il souffla.

-Je vois… Vous aussi elle vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs… On va arranger ça.

Varian se redressa et regarda le groupe.

-Il va nous conduire à la pierre.

-Comment peux tu faire confiance à ces… Machins.

-Parce que eux ne savent pas mentir.

La réponse avait été d'une franchise acérée.  
Descendant du Golem, il alla voir son ami de métal.

-T'inquiètes pas, on reviens. Et là, je te guérirais totalement… Si ils me laissent quoi que ce soit à réparer.

Les autres golems firent un doux grincements, et Varian repartit non sans reprendre Rudiger contre lui. De savoir son robot H.S ne faisait qu'agrandir son stress, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre trop de temps.

Il préférerait le réparer quand ils seront sortis de cet étrange endroit.

Le golem, qui s'était proposé de les guider, partit donc devant et le groupe suivit. Adira se plantant au coté de Varian, en lui demandant si ça allait.  
Varian ravala une réplique, et lui répondit juste que c'était à lui de s'inquiéter.  
Un œil au beurre noir se formait déjà, et la guerrière avait prit de méchants coups dans la bataille.

-Tant que tu n'as rien, ça va.

Varian resta silencieux, digérant ses paroles qui lui firent chaud au cœur de façon très égoïste. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi elle le protégeait autant alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.  
Elle semblait si détachée du reste, alors pourquoi s'accrocher a lui ?

Lui qui n'était ni le plus fort, ni le plus stable…

Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés, chose qui lui avait fait défaut une bonne partie de sa vie.

Bon, il semblerait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à ce faire des amis de son âge, si ce n'est Jack, mais qu'importe.  
Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Varian marcha plus joyeusement au coté d'Adira qui lui fit, elle aussi, un petit sourire.

* * *

**Oh mon dieux mais ça avance ! Ils sont arrivés dans l'antre de la bête... A savoir si ils vont s'en sortir... **  
**La dessus, je vous dit a bientôt pour la suite !**


	18. Opale

**Bon La suite est là… Et ca va être hard…  
Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai réécrit ce chapitre, mais là, c'est bon, j'arrête. Il est temps que cette histoire avance ! Même si je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite du rendu… Il est temps de sauter le pas.**

**Milky07 : AH ! Merci de tes encouragements ! Toutes les réponses que tu veux sont dans ce chapitre XD**

**Anael : Awww, arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir... Pour moi, Varian est vraiment quelqu'un de déterminé, et c'est son ingénuosité et son intelligence qui le rende si dangereuse. il faut dire que je l'ai poussé a ses extrêmes, tout comme Raiponce en soit. Mais c'est ce qui fait les cocktails les plus explosifs XD... Dans l'espoir que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

**La dessus, bonne lecture XD**

Chapitre 18 : Opale

Traversant un autre couloir, ils tombèrent sur un escalier en colimaçon.  
Si le Golem se débattait à chaque tournant, le reste de la troupe se battait contre leurs poumons enflammés.

Bon sang, qui avait eut l'idée de faire tant de marches.

Les murs étaient devenus plus sombres et moins décoré. Surement un escalier de service, ou simplement secret pour que leurs majestés puissent se déplacer plus facilement sans une troupe de courtisants sur leurs dos.

Arrivant à l'étage où le Golem voulait les amener, il découvrir une chambre emplis de végétation sauvage. Les quelques plantes restées dans des pots ayant fait des racines externes, où les pots ayant explosé sous la lourdeur de la plante.

Des arbres entiers dont les branches embrassaient la bibliothèque et autre objets de science, s'étalaient dans la pièce. Varian alla directement vers le bureau, les yeux captivés par les outils de calcul et autres périscopes.

La personne qui vivait ici été une malade d'astronomie.  
Même si tout un rayon de sa bibliothèque était aussi sur la biologie.

Retirant d'un coup sec un carnet de recherche qui avait été pris d'assaut par des plantes grimpantes, il le feuilleta avidement alors que Raiponce faisant le tour de la chambre.

Levant les yeux, elle vit le plafond de verre à moitié brisé qui laissait apercevoir le ciel lourd nocturne. S'asseyant sur le grand lit, elle s'y allongea, regardant toujours les cieux sombres.

-A votre avis… Etait-elle malheureuse ?

Tous levèrent les yeux vers Raiponce.

-Je veux dire… Elle avait un royaume, elle était intelligente… Comment ça a put si mal tourner ? Alors je me demande si elle a été un jour heureuse.

-Je ne pense pas que le métier de reine soit propice au bonheur.

Raiponce se leva sur ses coudes pour regarder Varian qui fixait toujours les pages du livre. Alors qu'elle allait persiffler à la vacherie gratuite, l'alchimiste continua.

-Je pense que malgré tout, elle se sentait très seule. Assez pour se jeter dans tout les sujets possible pour tromper son ennui et sa solitude.

Reposant le carnet sur la table, il fixa un moment la table.

-Je pense que son seul souhait état d'être libre et avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais le seul soutien qu'elle avait est parti… Et son statu de Reine ne l'a pas aidé à faire des liens hors de cette tour d'ivoire.

Soufflant doucement, comme si ce constat lui faisait physiquement mal, il se tourna vers Raiponce.

-Je pense que vous échapperez à ça… Vous êtes déjà bien assez entouré pour ne pas craindre la solitude.

Varian jeta lui aussi un regard sur le plafond de verre, ses yeux se plissant sous la lourdeur des nuages. Il avait étrangement mal à la poitrine, comme un gros chagrin qui ne voulait pas sortir. Serrant des poings, il se tourna pour regarder à nouveau les pages du carnet d'Hécate.

L'écriture était délicate, fine et rapide…

Et parfois, les mots devenaient brumeux, comme si de l'eau était tombée sur les lettres fraichement calligraphiée. Varian relut le chapitre sur lequel il était tombé.

« Test 34 pour le projet : Enfant »

Varian soupira doucement, en fermant le carnet.  
Cette pauvre reine avait du vouloir avoir un enfant avec son conjoint sans y parvenir.

Infertilité ou maladie, la reine avait été dévastée, vu le nombre de mots disloqués par les larmes qu'avait reçut la page. Encore un sujet sordide sur ce personnage triste.  
C'est était presque pitoyable.

Emportant le carnet dans son sac, Varin se disait qu'il y avait surement des expériences intéressantes dans le livre. Jetant un regard sur les étagères emplis de fioles et autre livre, il questionna le Golem.

-Pourquoi nous avoir amener ici ? Ce n'est dans cette chambre que nous trouverons l'opale lunaire ? Non ?

Le Golem dodelina de la tête, se qui fit que Cassandra commença à râler sur le dit Golem qui ne fit aucune réaction, ses lumières concentrés sur Varian qui ouvrit avec curiosité une boite à musique. La même mélodie de les Golems trouvé sous le château de Corona.

Le « sorcier » Démagnitus venait bien de ce royaume…

Et avait fait fonctionner les Golems de Corona avec la musique préféré de sa reine.  
Un beau geste de patriotisme de sa part…  
Fronçant des sourcils, il prit la boite à musique dans ces mains, l'observant de prêt.  
Un étrange sentiment naissant dans sa poitrine. Familier.

Piqué par cette réflexion qui n'avait aucun sens logique, il referma sèchement la boite, le cœur battant la chamade. Reposant la boite à musique, il sursauta en voyant que le golem était arrivé prés de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Golem… Nous devons vraiment trouver l'opale lunaire. Alors, s'il te plait, guide nous vers elle.

Le Golem sembla le dévisager un siècle avant de hocher sobrement de la tête et partir vers la seconde porte de la chambre, celle d'où ils étaient entrés étant une porte dérobé, s'ouvrant par un système de contrepoids.

Passant donc dans la partie officielle du château, la troupe se remit en marche. Cassandra rattrapa Varian, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Hey ? Heureusemenet que tu es là, les golems semblent n'obéirent qu'à toi.

-Hm…

Cassandra resta un moment face à ce manque de répartie.  
Normalement, l'alchimiste en aurait profiter pour se gargariser de sa science, de son intelligence et tutti quanti. Mais là, le brun était bien trop dans ses pensées pour répondre comme il le fallait à Cassandra, qui commença à s'inquiéter.

-Varian ? Ça va ?

-Oui oui… J'ai juste un étrange sentiment…

-Un pressentiment ?

-Non… Plus comme un air de déjà vu.

Varian se secoua un peu, dodelinant fortement de la tête.

-Mais non ... Ce doit être de la fatigue et rien d'autre. Cette histoire sort de ma logique depuis plusieurs jours, et ça me perturbe.

Cassandra n'avait pas a être devin pour savoir que c'était un mensonge. Varian était exténué par que par le voyage. Elle n'avait toujours pas put lui parler par rapport a ce quel avait vu dans le cimetiére. Où Varian était en sanglot face à une tombe inconnue...

Mais dés qu'elle voulait l'interroger, la guerrière tombait sur ses iris bleue fatigués, triste et résigné. Lui poser des question sur ce mystère n'allait que le faire souffrir d'avantage. Cassandra avait gardé son savoir pour elle, se disant que l'alchimiste viendrait leurs parler quand ils repartiront vers Corona. Il lui fallait du temps.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas familier avec ce qui est magique… Et je comprends ta réticence. Mais encore un peu de patience est tout deviendra plus claire. J'en suis sûre.

Varian fit un petit sourire de remerciement a Cassandra, et tout deux continuèrent de suivre le Golem et Raiponce qui avait prit la tête avec Eugène.  
Cassandra en était sure. Sur le chemin de Corona, pour rentrer a la maison, tout ira mieux.

Derrière eux, Adira ne quittait pas Varian des yeux malgré l'euphorie de Lance, à ces cotés.

Bientôt ce cauchemar sera fini.

* * *

La troupe hétéroclite s'avançait dans ce château en ruine où la végétation avait prit place.  
Si le décor des pièces précédentes semblait impressionnant, celui des salles où ils pénétraient l'était encore plus.

Quelques étendards flottaient encore du plafond, un sigle lunaire arboré avec fierté, qui allait de paire avec des vitraux courant le long des murs.  
Le sol était fait de la même pierre bleutée qui s'illuminait à leur pas.  
Puis arrivant devant une porte gigantesque, ils entrèrent dans la pièce la plus grande du château.

Celle du trône, ou reposait l'opale lunaire dans une étrange structure, semblant faite dans la même pierre noire que les rocs.

Cette salle, où deux trônes avaient dû siéger, était affublée que d'un seul.  
Mais le grand siège noir n'était pas la seule chose surprenante de la pièce.

Elle avait été habitée plus longtemps que les autres, mêlant un autre style d'architecture et d'objets qui n'allait pas du tout avec la décoration presque hors du temps de l'endroit.

Comme par exemple, des torches cloué au murs, les simples objets en bois et fers impurs...  
Pourquoi mettre des torches alors que les pierres s'allumaient au sol, illuminant toute les pièces.

Il n'y avait plus aucun drapeau arborant la lune, mais l'étrange sigle que portait Adira sur la main.

Oui, définitivement, il y avait eut des gens dans cette salle, bien après la chute de ce château et du royaume qui y était attaché. Celui du clan dont avait parlé Algrik ?

Mais revenons au principal.

L'opale. L'opale était devant eux, lumineuse et glaciale.

Enfin, ils allaient mettre fin à tout ce qui s'était passé, à tout ce qui avait détruit leurs vies et celles de milliers d'autre.  
Ils allaient mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

-J'arrive pas a y croire… Nous y sommes.

La voix de Raiponce sortit tout le monde de sa transe, le Golem se contentant de tourner les yeux vers elle un bref instant avant de revenir aux cotés de son maitre.  
Adira, de son coté, serra les poings. Le moment tant attendu allait arrivé. Mais aussi le plus dur.

Eugène attrapa la main de son aimée, l'air inquiet.

-Tu peux refuser de le faire. Tu n'es pas obligée…

-Je le suis Eugène. Tant de gens on souffert, il est temps que cette malédiction cesse, et je vais y mettre un terme.

Lâchant la main du brun, la princesse avança doucement vers l'opale.

-Je vais prend le pouvoir lunaire et ainsi mettre fin à tout ça. Je n'ai qu'à la toucher.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers sa destinée, l'épée d'Adira se planta, la guerrière lui faisant face avec sévérité. Elle devait le faire. Même si sa faute seras irréparable… Pour que justice soit rendu.

-Non, princesse. Rien ne sera fini.

-Quoi ?

Adira souffla durement, surement irritée par la pensée que Raiponce venait d'émettre.  
Non, rien n'était simple dans cette histoire. Tout ne finirais pas bien, tout le monde ne sera pas sauf.

-Tout ceux qui ont touchés cette pierre sans avoir été choisi au préalable en sont morts peu après. L'opale choisi son maitre et ne permet a personne d'autre de prendre son pouvoir. Le dernier à avoir essayé était de roi de cet endroit, il y a 25 ans. Le roi Edmond. Poussé par la haine, il a voulu détruire la pierre, mais il ne perdit que stupidement la vie.

-Alors, tu veux dire qu'il faut trouver « l'élu » pour pouvoir détruire cette pierre ! Tu le savais depuis le début et tu ne nous as rien dit ! Hurla Eugéne, enragé d'une tel perspective. Leur voyage n'avait pas été assez long comme ça ?

-En effet. Quand je vous ai rencontré la première fois, je me suis dit que la princesse était la solution. Ce que veux l'opale est l'égalité, que la balance soit égale entre les deux pouvoirs. Et quoi de mieux que de la laisser détruire la porteuse du pouvoir solaire pour calmer sa colère.

Raiponce recula soudainement, terrifiée alors que Cassandra se mettait devant sa meilleure amie, l'épée tirée pour la défendre en cas échéant.

-Tu veux dire que tu nous as guidé jusqu'ici pour sacrifier Raiponce !

-Je vous ai guidé ici pour sauver tant d'autre personnes. Ça aurait été une mort pour en sauver des milliers.

Appuyant son propos en claquant son épée contre le sol, Adira éleva la voix.

-A votre avis, pourquoi la terre que nous foulons depuis des jours n'est que cendre ?

Le groupe regarda Adira, terrifié par la réponse qui fusa dans le silence angoissé de ce palais maudit.

-Les rocs noirs diffuse la rage de l'opale, sa colére... Elle empoisonne le sol jusqu'a ce que toutes vies disparaissent. Qu'aurait fait la malédiction si personne n'y mettait un terme ? Elle aurait grossie, accélérant le processus et la poussée des rocs noirs. La terre où ils seraient apparut serait devenue aussi infertile que celle qui entoure le château, et en une dizaine d'années, tout ce que l'on a traversé serait devenu un désert de poussière et rien d'autre.

Le groupe glapit silencieusement. Tant de gens seraient mort… Mais…

-Pas question que Raiponce ne meurt ! Déclara Eugène, serrant Raiponce contre lui. Faible rempart face à la guerrière du Nord.

Adira jeta un regard à Eugène pour laisser passer un rire cynique qu'elle étouffa à la seconde.  
Tant d'énergie pour protéger une personne, alors que l'autre...

-Je l'aurais fait, mais… Comble de bonheur pour vous, vous êtes tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre à sacrifier.

Adira souffla, tellement sa gorge lui faisait mal, autant par chagrin que par l'ironie de cette situation.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous avez fait, mais on aurait dit une blague cosmique. Je l'ai cherché pendant des années, et finalement, il arrive avec vous comme sur un plateau d'argent, prêt à enfin prendre son rôle.

Adira se calma pour respirer doucement, elle regarda avec peine le sol. Tout cela aurait put être évité sans ce traitre…

-Tout aurait put être fini. La princesse n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir contrôler les rochers noirs, elle aurait dû être détruites par eux a Corona, sans un autre type de procès. Mais ils ont choisis de vous guider jusqu'ici, pourquoi à votre avis ?

-Tu vas t'empresser de nous le dire ! Cria Cassandra, de plus en plus fébrile, sentant que la réponse ne lui siérait pas.

-Pour que vous ameniez le véritable réceptacle. Une personne qui a toujours été présent, que ce soit de corps ou d'esprit, quand la princesse pouvait contrôler les rochers…

Adira ancra enfin son regard dans la dite personne, la clouant sur place par son ton sombre et froid.

-D'un enfant du Nord… Caché par ses parents au Sud. Ca te rappelle quelqu'un, n'est ce pas ? Varian.

Cassandra se tourna vers l'alchimiste, étrangement silencieux depuis le début de la scène. Ayant perdu quelques teintes, le brun regarda Adira avec effroi.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi...

-Bien sur que non, et tu le sais très bien...

Adira rangea son épée, tout en ne quittant pas Varian des yeux.

-Il y a 25 ans, la malédiction de la lune n'était active qu'aux alentours du château. La fleur du soleil était toujours plantée en terre, même si des utilisations fréquentes de celle-ci rendait parfois l'opale capricieuse.

Adira ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ces années sombres l'ayant marquées à jamais, tant le désespoir du clan avait été intense.  
Beaucoup avaient fuis, abandonnant terre et devoir. Elle avait presque cédé elle aussi...

-Mais craignant que cela ne change, le roi Edmond commanda à ses soldats de trouver la fleur du soleil et de la mettre en sécurité, qu'elle ne soit accessible à aucun.

Adira sortit son épée du sol pou marcher un peu vers le droite, regardant le lointain. Comme si elle contemplait réellement ces souvenirs floués par le temps.

-La fleur hors de portée, l'opale ne se serait plus manifesté. Un de ses soldat la trouva après des années de recherches. Ca aurait pus se finir ici... Mais... Elle était sur le point de donner vie à une petite fille.

-Moi.

Adira jeta un regard à Raiponce.

-En effet.

-Et le soldat, c'était Quirin.

-Le père de Varian, qui n'a pas eut le courage d'accomplir son devoir. Il revint au royaume sombre pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son roi. Plus rien ne pouvait empêcher l'opale de déferler sur le monde… Sauf une chose. Lui donner un réceptacle.

Adira prit une légère pose, les yeux devenant soudainement plus opaque, sa voix plus grave tant sa gorge se serrait, les souvenirs douloureux enflant dans sa poitrine.

-Mais trouver un hôte pour ce pouvoir était bien plus difficile que pour la fleur du soleil. Il fallait que l'opale choisisse un receptacle, et qui plus est, au début de son existence. Un enfant à naître.

Tournant la tête avec colère vers l'opale scintillante, Adira cracha la suite de l'histoire.

-Pendant des années, toutes les femmes du pays firent des fausses couches, le pouvoir de la lune tuant les embryons trop faibles pour survivre à son pouvoir… Quatre ans… Quatre années de pur chagrin… Mais un beau jour, la malédiction s'arrêta. La pierre avait trouvé un hôte. Et il faut dire qu'elle est rancunière…

Baissant le regard, Adira, lâcha enfin la bombe.

-Le fils de Quirin et Nân.

Le groupe resta muet, n'osant même pas regarder l'alchimiste. Les yeux rivés sur la guerrière, ils virent l'adolescent serré des poings, un aura glacial l'entourant.

-Non.

Piqué par le refus de l'alchimiste, Adira le fixa.

-Ce n'est que la vérité Varian.

-Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Je suis quelqu'un de normal, et rien d'autre. Puis, jamais mon père n'aurait abandonné son pays pour moi !

Pourquoi l'aurait il fait ? Son père avait préféré le bien commun du village à lui, alors comment aurait-il put trahir un pays entier pour un fils qui n'était qu'à l'étape cellulaire ?  
C'était faux. Ce devait être faux !

-Je suis désolé Varian, mais il l'a fait pour toi, pour que tu ne sois pas écrasé par le pouvoir de la pierre…

-Ce ne peux pas être vrai ! Mon père n'aurait jamais fait ça, pas pour moi !

-Il ne voulait pas que tu sois transformé à cause du pouvoir lunaire, ni que tu sois sous l'emprise de sa malédiction. Mais en te côtoyant, j'ai bien comprit que ça avait été vain, et lui même a dû aussi s'en rendre compte.

-Non, c'est faux !

Adira poussa Cassandra qui était sur son chemin, et arriva devant Varian sans que personne d'autre ne face quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. L'attrapant par les épaules, Adira planta son regard dans celui de l'alchimiste en plein déni.

-Ne joue pas les aveugles, tu sais que c'est vrai. Ton intelligence surnaturelle, ta capacité de création, ton sentiment de déjà vu. L'humanité des golems à ton égard…

-TU MENS !

Varian se sentait mal, le sol semblait tanguer sous ses pieds. S'il n'avait pas cette rage en lui, il serait resté dans la poigne d'Adira, sa seule encre solide dans cette réalité floue, mais sa fierté le lui Adira de ses faibles forces, Varian fit quelques pas en arrières alors que la guerrière lui étalait les faits au visage.

-C'est pourtant lui qui t'as apprit à toujours mettre des gants, Non ? Autre que cacher sa marque du Nord, il ne voulait surtout pas que tu touches des minéraux, de peur que ça ne réveilles la pierre qui te cherchais toujours… Mais tu étais trop corrompu pour échapper à l'opale. Elle t'as trouvée malgré tout… Il a suffit que tu sois proche de la princesse Raiponce pour qu'ils te démasquent.

-C'est la princesse qui a activé les rochers !

-Oui, et ils ont essayé de la tuer. La seule fois ou ils l'ont aidé en lui indiquant le chemin a suivre était lors de votre combat. Quand tu étais présent ! Puis dés qu'elle a été seule, les rochers sont redevenus muets. ils auraient put a nouveau essayé de la tuer, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils avaient déjà retrouvé leur receptacle.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions !

-Tout comme le fait que le pouvoir de la larme du soleil n'a jamais fonctionner sur toi, où te blesse? Tu rejettes le pouvoir de Raiponce comme elle rejette le tien à chacun de ces cauchemars.

Raiponce regarda avec terreur Varian. Alors, c'était réellement son fait ?

Cette fois Varian devenait hystérique, des larmes se concentrant sur ses paupières, menaçant de couler dans les secondes à suivre. Mais Adira continua.

-A ton avis, d'ou te vienne tes yeux bleus alors que tes parents avaient les yeux noirs ? Cette mèche de couleur qui s'élargit chaque année ? Et même le fait que tu sois seul, isolé de tous ?!

-Ça n'a aucun rapport !

-Bien au contraire.

Adira s'avança vers l'opale, ou plutôt un morceau de vitrail ou l'on voyait Hécate sous un ciel nocturne.

-La malédiction du pouvoir du soleil est l'arrogance. Lumineux mais obnubilé par sa propre personne, le soleil sera entouré sans jamais vraiment voir ce qui l'accompagne vraiment. Quand À la lune, c'est la solitude.

Raiponce allait grommeler sur Adira, disant qu'elle n'était pas arrogante, quand elle se rappela que ce n'était pas le moment.

Varian resta silencieux, les mots de la prêtresse lui martelant les tempes avec hargne. Tentant de calmer sa respiration pour que sa tête ne tourne pas plus, il regarda à nouveau Adira qui avait les yeux posés sur lui.

-C'est pourquoi ton père t'a emmené loin d'ici, dans l'espoir que la pierre jette son dévolue sur quelqu'un d'autre, et que tu sois heureux. Mais ça a été inutile. Malgré tous ses sacrifices, tu étais déjà gangréné par la puissance de l'opale.

Varian sentit son nez lui piqué, sa gorge lui bruler. Ses pires cauchemars se matérialisant devant lui.  
Son père avait de réel raisons de le haïr...

Etait-ce pour ça que son père ne l'avait que regarder de loin après tout ça ?  
Car il ne reconnaissait pas en lui son fils, mais un monstre créer par la pierre lunaire.  
Est ce que tout ce qu'il était avait été modelé par les ondes de la pierre et son désir d'hôte…  
N'était il que ça ?

Un réceptacle vide de tout autre sens.

Mais pire… Tout ce qu'avait accomplis son père pour le protéger, sa plus grande marque d'amour..  
Il allait la détruire en acceptant ce pouvoir pour le sauver à son tour.

-Non… Ca ne peut pas être vrai…

-Je suis désolée Varian. Mais je vois bien que plus le temps passe, plus le pouvoir de la lune s'approche de toi, en utilisant Raiponce comme catalyseur. Si tu n'acceptes pas ce fardeau, elle et le reste du monde en feront les frais.

Mais Varian n'en avait rien a faire du monde, regardant le sien s'écroulé sous ses pieds.  
Son père avait fuis pour rien. Sa mère était morte pour rien…  
Car il était arrivé ici, comme un imbécile, devant la pierre que ses parents avaient fuie, balayant leurs sacrifices d'un revers de main.

Une blague cosmique… Adira disait vrai.

Tombant à genoux, les mains sur le sol, ses yeux fixaient le vide avec désespoir. IL n'y avait pas d'issus de secours, pas de recours, pas de choix, même si lui faisait croire qu'il y en avait un.  
Bordel, pourquoi…

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?! Tout ce qu'a fait mon père a été inutile…

Rudiger resta aux cotés de son maitre, cajolant sa cuisse alors qu'il voyant son maitre confus et en colère. Varian s'assit, gardant les yeux tournés vers le vide.

Si il avait été là… S'il était resté dans le royaume sombre, peut être que tout le monde serait encore en vie.  
Tout ces innocents, sa mère, son père… Il les avait tué...

-J'ai détruit toutes ces vies…

Regardant à présent le plafond, Varian resta un moment silencieux sans que personne n'ose s'en approcher.  
Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'a cet instant précis.

Tous le regardaient, muets, oubliant qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent à qui ont venait de donner l'avenir de l'humanité au prix de son bonheur et de sa vie.  
Mais est-ce que celui-ci avait la moindre valeur au yeux des autres.

Attendant un peu, il espéra que quelqu'un se lève. Dise non, le rassure… N'importe quoi.  
Pourvu que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Il souhaitait juste ressentir une parcelle de compassion.

Un infime réconfort…

Un minimum de pitié…

Mais il se retrouvait à nouveau dans le plus profond des silences.  
Varian ravala un rire profond. Il était le loup dans la bergerie...  
Le cosmos avait un humour vraiment douteux.

-Varian. En acceptant ce pouvoir, tu pourrais sauver tout le monde, compléta Adira. Le dernier clous de son cercueil…

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Les mots de Varian tombèrent dans le vide, alors qu'il se levait doucement, les yeux secs.  
Tout son monde tanguait, n'ayant ni sens, ni logique. Tout s'emboitait, tout était découvert... Et pourtant Varia ne ressentait aucune satisfaction. Pendant quelque secondes, il espéra ne plus a ouvrir les yeux, ne plus faire face à cette vérité laide et crue...

Mais il avait toujours prôné la vérité, qu'importe sa figure.  
Reniflant, il marcha vers l'opale, malgré les tremblements de son corps.

S'il prenait cette chose, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, mais qu'importe… Ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

Raiponce regarda Varian marché vers ce qui avait été son destin finalement. Elle était perdue, ne sachant que faire, quoi penser.  
Elle avait crû être la clé de cette malédiction et pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Mais c'était a Varian qu'il incombait ce sacrifice.  
Un sacrifice bien laid...

Raiponce était perdue. Mais inspirant profondément, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire et l'encouragea à sa manière.

-Varian, tu vas sauver le monde.

Oui, il fallait montrer a L'alchimiste que ce n'était pas vain, que ce n'était pas inutile.  
Qu'il devenait un hèros.

L'ennui c'est que ce n'était pas le genre de message qu'il voulait entendre.  
Il aurait surement éclaté en sanglot si elle lui avait seulement dit « Je suis avec toi »…  
Mais qui voudrais se tenir à ses cotés. Il avait sa réponse à présent…

Le visage se fermant sous une colère sourde, il serra les poings, crachant une dernière fois son venin.  
Car qui sait, Varian allait peut être disparaitre en prenant cette pierre. Ce pouvoir morbide.

-Ce n'est pas pour le monde que je le fais.

Varian serrait tellement des dents qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait les casser, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine était tellement plus intense. S'arrêtant devant la pierre, il regarda celle-ci avec haine.

-Je ne le fais pas pour un monde qui m'a condamné. Je ne le fais pas pour des gens qui m'ont abandonnés à mon sort…

Sa voix faillit de dérailler à ce moment précis mais il se rattrapa de justesse et posa à nouveau sa voix, devenu bien plus claire à présent qu'il visionnait son seul espoir.

-Je le fais uniquement par egoisme.

Reniflant un peu, la voix de Varian se fit un peu plus rauque.

-Il va me détester. Car tout ce qu'il a sacrifié n'a servit a rien. Tout ce qu'il a perdu… Son pays. Sa femme… N'a plus aucune valeur.

Varian resta silencieux une seconde, respirant profondément.

-Mais je préfère encore le voir me haïr que de le laisser prisonnier une seconde de plus dans cet ambre maudite.

Après tout, qu'avait il a protéger ? Qu'avait il dans sa vie.  
Ses « amis » avaient peur de lui ou l'utilisaient. Adira l'avait trahis après être devenu une ancre dans son univers.  
Son père était peut être mort…

Avait il encore un espoir de bonheur pour lui ?

Non.  
Il n'y en avais plus aucun.

Varian posa sa main sur l'opale et le blanc recouvrit le monde, écrasant toute vies et toutes ombres.

...

* * *

Adira se réveilla au sol, sa vue obscurcie par une multitude d'étoile, et ses oreilles devenues sifflantes.  
Roulant sur le coté pour se relever, elle vit que le reste de la troupe se réveillait aussi.

La seule silhouette toujours debout était Varian, la main refermée sur l'opale, son bras le long du corps, la structure de rocs noirs en miette.

Raiponce fut réveillée par Eugène et Cassandra, le golem se relevant avec hâte, attendant les prochains ordres du maître.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Lance à l'assemblée.

-Je crois que oui.

Après cette rapide réponse, la princesse regarda tour à tour Adira et Varian qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
La guerrière blanche s'approcha doucement de l'alchimiste.

-Varian ? Varian tu vas bien ?

-Ne faites pas comme si cela vous intéressait.

La voix de Varian était horrible, dédoublée, déshumanisant plus encore l'être devant eux. Ses cheveux étaient devenus d'un blanc étranges, des reflets bleus épars sur sa chevelure et sur sa peau, brillant d'une lueur surnaturelle.  
Toutes ses cicatrices semblaient luire comme du Crystal, chaque blessure devenue un joyau.

-Varian, je suis désolée… Je t'assures que…

La tirade d'Adira fut coupée par un bruit de verre qui volait en éclat.  
En regardant de plus prêt, c'était l'opale dans le poing de Varian qui venait de tomber en morceau, devenue une simple pierre noire.

-C'était donc pour ça. C'est pour me sacrifier que tu t'es rapproché de moi, que tu es devenue mon amie… Pour que je ne m'enfuis pas.

Se tournant vers eux, Varian les fixa avec ses yeux maculés d'un blanc lumineux, alors que son visage était fermé, plus sévère encore alors que deux grosses larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues blafardes.

-Tu t'es servis de moi tout ce temps.

-Varian, je..

Adira fut catapultée sur le mur derrière elle, un pieux noir transperça son épaule.  
La troupe, complètement éveillée, se leva soudainement, dévisageant Varian qui se tourna vers eux lentement.

-Alors, vous ne la sauvez pas ?

Le groupe resta dans un silence complet, alors que l'être commença à rire, un désespoir cru sortant de sa poitrine.

-Bien sur… Vous ne protéger que ceux qui sont des vôtres… On ne peux pas sauver tout le monde n'est ce pas.

-Relâche la.

Varian leva le regard sur la personne qui venait de parler.

Cassandra.  
Celle ci tremblait, mais pas de terreur, ni de colère…

Une sorte de stupéfaction lui prenait le corps en regardant Varian. Son visage était si triste, alors que ses yeux d'un blanc nacré lui donnait un air d'être irréel, tout comme ses cicatrices rehaussés d'une lueur bleu, celle de son orbite plus lumineuse encore que les autres.

-Cassandra. Ne te met pas une fois de plus en travers de mon chemin. Nous savons tous deux comment cela se finit.

Alors que Varian allait faire un pas vers la brune, une mèche de cheveux s'enroula autour de son poignet, le stoppant dans son tourna la tête vers Raiponce et vit du coin de l'œil que Lance, armé de l'épée d'Adira, avait coupé la pique noire pour la décrocher du mur et partir avec la blessée, aidé de Hoock et Shorty.

Grinçant des dents, il fut tiré de nouveau par Raiponce, tentant d'attirer son attention.

-Varian ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas toi !

Varian frappa du pied au sol, levant une salve de pic noir entre lui et les deux jeunes femmes. Les pics transpercèrent le plafond, faisant des éboulements dans la pièce que Cassandra arriva à esquiver en sautant sur le coté.

-Pourtant mon comportement va très bien avec le regard que vous me jetiez, non ? Après tout, j'étais foutu dés le départ…

-Arrête toi !

Les cheveux restés accrochés aux bras de Varian devinrent lumineux, brulant à nouveau Varian qui hurla à la mort, sa peau ayant un odeur infecte de chaire brulée.  
Varian serra des dents et serra la mèche entre ses doigts, tirant sur eux avec rage.

-Oh non ! Ne croit pas que je te laisserais faire cette fois !

Un éclair bleu apparus, et s'infiltra dans la mèche de Raiponce, lui faisant perdre sa couleur dorée pour devenir un simple brun chocolat. Mèche devenue aussi cassant que de réels cheveux, se coupant sous l'influence des pics noirs.

La luminosité de Varian devint plus éclatante encore, revigorée par le pouvoir qu'il venait de dévorer.  
Raiponce se recula, les yeux terrifiés face à cette partie de cheveux redevenue normale, alors que dans un interstice entre les pics noirs, elle voyait Varian, la fixant en retour, lâchant la mèche inerte sur le sol.

-Raiponce ?! Ca va ?

-Mes cheveux…

Cassandra regarda avec surprise la mèche brune, puis se reprit.

-Il ne faut pas resté là ! Viens.

Attrapant Raiponce par la main, elles sortirent vite de la salle, alors que Varian regardait sa peau tomber en cendre, mettant un autre éclat lumineux sur son corps.

Courant le long du couloir, elles rattrapèrent vite le reste du groupe, Raiponce toujours aussi secouée de sa soudaine perte de pouvoir face à Varian.

-Raiponce ? Tu vas bien ?

La princesse se tourna vers son compagnon, le regard chamboulé.

-Varian… Varian peut prendre mon pouvoir…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Blondie ?

Eugène baissa les yeux pour voir la mèche brune de Raiponce, et resta un moment muet avant de se reprendre.

-Ok… Tout va bien. On va partir très loin, fuir Varian qui est à nouveau devenu un fou dangereUUh !

Poussant Raiponce sur le coté, un mur de rochers noirs les séparèrent du reste du groupe. Adira était aussi avec eux. Mal en point, elle se traina pour se mettre debout alors qu'une ombre se dessinait sur la surface du couloir.

Varian…

-Bon sang… Fuyez de votre coté ! On se retrouve dehors, mais jusque là, ne vous retournez pas ! Commanda Raiponce au reste du groupe.

Elle espéra seulement qu'ils l'aient entendu a travers les rochers.  
Prenant chacun une épaule d'Adira, Raiponce et Eugène couru comme ils purent, le brun crachant sa rage envers l'univers.

-Bon sang, vous l'avez bien choisit votre élu !

-Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons choisis… C'est l'opale...

-Bah ça nous fait une belle jambe !

Continuant de courir, ils se mirent à tourner au hasard dans les couloirs, arrivant dans des salles de bals, les cuisines…  
Ils avaient l'impression de pénétrer de plus en plus dans le centre du château.  
Et en guise de bonus, plus ils s'éloignaient de Varian, moins il y avait de lumière.

Raiponce avait eut l'idée d'utiliser sa chevelure pour activer les pierres mais Adira la stoppa de suite.

-Vous n'avez plus aucun impact sur eux. Ils ont trouvés leurs réceptacles. Ils n'ont plus besoin de vous comme lien pour communiquer avec lui.

-Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi ce devait être lui !

-La pierre lunaire l'a crée, l'a modelé pour qu'il la cherche et la trouve… Un destin immuable.

-Ouais, bah la pierre lunaire aurait dû s'abstenir, vu comme elle est en miette maintenant.

Un grondement horrible se fit entendre et un rocher sortit pour empaler le plafond. Un court silence se fit, laissant la tension monter en eux... Une tension qui éclata à l'entente de nombreux grondement, faisant trembler le sol.

D'autres rocs poussèrent dans le couloir de façon complètement anarchique, poussant sur les murs, le plafond. Un chemin en spirale les coursait, les pierres apparaissant comme des dents acérées.  
Repartant aux pas de courses malgré leurs poumons en feu, les trois humains se sentirent comme des biches coursé par des loups.  
Les frôlant, arrachant des morceaux de tissus comme trophée a rapporté a leurs maîtres.  
Les crissement de la pierres remplaçant les hurlement affamés de la meute.

Les rocs commencèrent à pousser juste derrière leurs pieds, jouant un peu avec leurs proies, quand Raiponce vit enfin quelque chose.  
Une porte dérobée.

Elle y plongea dedans sans préambule avec les autres, laissant les piques continuées dans leurs élans, obstruant l'entrée par leurs impatience. Des lourd grincements se firent entendre. Les rochers appelant leurs maître.  
Raiponce se cramponna a Eugéne, leurs courses soudainement stopper par se changement de direction. Les piques pouvaient facilement détruire le mur et les écorché vif...

Mais les grognement s'éloignèrent, revenant au prés de l'opale pour les délaisser dans leur silence inquiet.  
Ainsi, dans le noir le plus complet, la petite troupe se remit en route.  
Empruntant ce couloir obscure, ils commencèrent à descendre un escalier sans fin, tâtonnant chaque marches…

* * *

Cassandra repoussa un autre Golem. Ceux ci, comme contrôlés par Varian, tentait de les arrêter.  
Courant comme ils le pouvaient pour fuir ces choses, Cassandra, accompagnée du reste du groupe, combattait autant sa rage que ses larmes.

-Mais pourquoi Varian fait ça ?! On était devenu amis, non ? Cria Lance.

-Apparemment pas !

Le cri de Cassandra était rauque, et emplis de colère. Dire qu'elle avait tout donné pour pardonner à ce démon, et voilà qu'il les poignardait à nouveau dans le dos !

Transperçant le corps d'un automate avec l'épée d'Adira qu'elle avait ramassée, elle hurla sa rage.  
Il les avait trahis, encore une fois. Comment avait elle pu le croire !

Tranchant le bras d'un autre Golem, elle se jeta dans la bataille, découpant tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle. Lance, il se contentait de courir dans tout les sens en hurlant, Shorty sous le bras, et Hoock les suivait de prés.

-Bon sang, mais aidez-moi au lieu de faire les guignols ! AhAAAh !

Ayant baissée sa garde quelques secondes, elle s'était fait attraper par un golem entre ses deux pinces. Se débattant, elle vit avec rage que rien n'y faisait. Le Golem la tenait, puis se mit… à marcher ?

Varian voulait-il que ses monstres les ramène à lui pour qu'ils servent d'otages ?!

Hurlant avec plus de hargne, elle se débattit plus fort encore, voyant du coin de l'œil que les autres avait été capturé eux aussi.  
Alors que les golems traversait le couloir, Cassandra eut un hoquet de surprise.

Ils étaient… dehors ?

Regardant le ciel sombre, Cassandra resta muette d'incompréhension.  
Encore plus quand le golem la posa au sol, et reparti, la laissant avec ses trois compagnons, proche de la charrette et des chevaux.

Cassandra se retourna pour voir les golems s'engouffrer dans le château et refermé la porte.  
Celle qu'ils ne pouvaient ouvrir… Le message était clair.

"Partez, s'il vous plait."

Mais où était Raiponce et Adira ? Courant vers la porte, Cassandra frappa des poings dessus.

-VARIAN ! REND NOUS RAIPONCE ! VARIAN !

Prenant même l'épée d'Adira, elle se mit à frapper la porte, dans l'idée que celle ci cède… Mais il n'eut aucun résultat…  
Tombant à genoux, autant par désespoir que par fatigue, Cassandra posa son front sur la surface parfaite de la porte.  
Pourquoi tout devait se finir ainsi... Pourquoi Varian les trahissait a présent ?

Aprés tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, tous ce qu'il avait partagé...

Cassandra eut un hoquet en revoyant le corps transformé de l'alchimiste, ses blessures misent en exergue par la lueur morbide de l'opale. Varian était en morceaux... Peut être trop pour résisté aux pouvoirs lunaires...  
Trop pour resté l'humain qu'ils avaient apprit a connaitre.

Cassandra emit un profond sanglot.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient peut être perdre Raiponce...  
Aujourd'hui, ils avaient perdu Varian.

* * *

Raiponce, Eugène et Adira arrivent dans une étrange salle souterraine, faite uniquement du même cristal bleuté où reflétaient leurs silhouettes déformées.  
Reprenant un peu leurs souffles, ils tendirent l'oreille, dans l'inquiétude d'entendre des pas arrivés vers eux, ou l'étrange meute.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Trainant Adira vers un mur, ils l'installèrent assise et regardèrent sa blessure, alors qu'Eugène, toujours chamboulé parce qui s'était passé n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il n'y croyait pas.

-Mais c'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar !

Adira attrapa soudainement Eugène par le col, qui couina pitoyablement face au visage déterminé de la guerrière.

-Eugène, emmenez Raiponce loin d'ici… C'est elle qu'il veut… Et si le sundrop meurt alors plus rien ne pourrait le contenir, et la malédiction recommencera. Il faut l'en empêcher…

-Mais ou pouvons nous fuir… C'est un véritable labyrinthe ici…

-Je ne sais pas comment, mais fuyez…

-On ne va pas vous laissez ici, s'exclama la princesse. On peut peut-être le faire revenir à la raison ?

-Non… L'opale a fusionné avec lui. Il veut votre vie. Maintenant partez.

-Non, on va trouver une solution.

Alors que le dernier mot sortait des lèvres de Raiponce, le plafond s'écroula, brisant de multiples cristaux. Et au milieu des bouts de verres brisés, il y avait Varian, et deux Golems qui lui avaient ouvert le chemin. Une douce pluie de cristaux tombant en cascade sur le sol, mais l'alchimiste en avait cure.

Varian qui les regardait avec ses yeux étincelant, son visage fermé et l'épée de son père à la main.

Raiponce prit une épaule d'Adira et la força à se lever pour fuir. Clopinant comme ils pouvaient, ils se retournaient pour voir Varian. Immobile, lent, qui les regardaient toujours sans les voir.

Des rochers les coursèrent, poussant sous leurs talons sans jamais les blesser.

Raiponce pensa que c'était encore un des jeux sadiques de Varian, qui s'amusaient à les voir détaler comme des lapins, les rocs comme ses limiers.

Courant plus vite encore, les pieds en feux et les épaules démanteler par le poids d'Adira, ils tentèrent de récupérer leurs respirations, devenus des souffles rauques.

Les poumons allaient lâchés, leurs cœurs allaient explosés, la nuque dévissée, à regarder encore Varian qui les suivait doucement, le visage neutre…

Peut être même triste.

Le sprint n'avait pas de fin, tout comme ce couloir. C'est peut être ce qui avait ennuyé l'opale, et l'avait poussé à combler le vide en faisant un mur de pics noirs.  
Ils étaient dans un cul de sac, Varian toujours plus prés à chaque pas.

Se retournant complètement, Adira perdit toute couleur en voyant l'être aux cheveux nacré s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux, l'épée trainant au sol.

Eugène attrapa Raiponce contre lui, se pressant vers les pics noirs, dans l'espoir de fondre en eux peut être.  
Raiponce serra elle aussi son amour contre elle avant de parler à Varian.  
Adira ne le croyait pas, mais il était possible de le faire revenir à la raison.

La princesse en était persuadée.

-Varian... Pourquoi… Pourquoi veux-tu nous faire du mal ?

Le brun les regarda longuement, penchant la tête sur le coté comme s'il était dans une intense réflexion, les yeux vides.  
Puis, doucement, sa voix leurs parvint.

-Adira m'a utilisé pendant tout ce temps.

Une pique sorti soudainement du sol, poignardant Adira à l'épaule déjà touchée. Son cri se réverbéra dans tout le couloir, sous le regard inerte de l'opale. Eugène serra d'avantage Raiponce, pensant qu'ils étaient les prochains.

Puis le désespoir monta dans sa voix, et lui aussi tenta de faire réagir avec Varian.

-Je t'en supplie Varian… Ne fais pas ça… Ne nous fais pas de mal !

-C'est peut être ce que j'aurais dû dire dés le départ… C'est peut être ce que j'aurais du dire à tout le monde, à mon village … A vous.

Le blanc de ses cheveux s'intensifia, alors que le visage de Varian se fermait en une expression de résignation agacée, une amertume au coin des lévres.

-L'histoire se répète… Encore… Le même rôle. Mais, après tout, c'est logique.

L'air surpris d'Eugène sembla attirer l'attention de Varian, qui eu un petit ricanement désabusé.

-Toute bonne histoire doit contenir un monstre à éliminer, n'est ce pas ?

L'épée claqua au sol alors que Varian changeait de point d'appuis. Ses yeux changeant de personne, son visage se faisant plus vivant pour y laisser apparaitre un désespoir profond. Varian refaisait surface mais ce n'était peut être pas une bonne nouvelle.  
Raiponce sentit sa peau frissonné sous la colère et le chagrin qu'elle ressentait en regardant l'alchimiste.  
Un enfant terrifié, et à bout, qui a un couteau en main.

-Varian…

Varian se mit soudainement a ricaner avec dépit, sa main allant sur son œil gauche, pour couler le long de sa joue, tirant sur sa paupière du bas, agrandissant son œil plus brillant que l'astre lunaire.

-Le plus triste de cette histoire, c'est que j'aurais surement adoré avoir un destin comme « sauver le monde », me trouver une place bien définie qui montre à tout le monde que je suis utile… Que je ne suis pas une erreur. Mais la place que l'on me décerne est celui de l'ennemi.

Il repartis dans un grand rire fous, le visage tourner vers le plafond qui n'existait plus.

-Mon seul droit est celui de tout perdre, et de servir de piédestal au Sundrop… Comme la dernière fois...

-Varian, commença Raiponce… Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, mais l'opale…

Une pic se planta a coté de sa tempe, la stoppant dans le discours qu'elle allait commencer.  
Varian inspira doucement, pour revenir vers eux.

-Adira est une traitresse qui manipule les gens faibles… Mais elle avait raison sur un point. Je suis un réceptacle crée par l'opale… Un embryon fait pour cette mission. Tout m'a été donné par cette chose. Varian n'existe peut être même pas…

-Non ! Je suis sur que tu es là Varian ! Tu es réel !

-Arrête de me donner des faux espoirs !

Le cri de l'alchimiste eut comme résultat le silence totale de Raiponce, restant statufié dans les bras d'Eugène.  
Deux grosses larmes commença à couler sur ses joues et qu'un rire hystérique passait ses lèvres de leur futur bourreau.

-Je ne suis qu'une réincarnation ratée, une partie de ce qu'avait été Hécate...

Les mains de l'alchimiste se plantèrent sur ses tempes, compressant son crâne comme dans l'espoir de faire taire les cris de désespoir qui résonnait en lui, la perte des dernières ancres qu'il avait à ce monde. La lame de son épée sifflait à ses oreilles.

-Est ce que je peux seulement être considéré comme une personne à part entière ? Comme un humain ?

Sa voie devint un cri, les octaves sautant alors que des mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge.

-Si je ne suis pas Hécate, si Varian n'existe pas alors… Je… Je…

Pouvait il seulement dire « Je »…

La tête tournée vers le ciel, il laissa tombé ses bras de chaque coté de son buste, ses yeux ouverts sur la voie lactée.  
Un illumination qui ouvrait le sol à ses pieds, le laissant engloutis dans les abysses.

-Je ne suis… Rien ?

Varian eut un sursaut de conscience, ses épaules se crispant sous cette perspective. Si il n'était rien, pas même le fils de Quirin, alors  
cet homme avait vraiment tout perdu. il avait tout sacrifié pour le néant.  
Une esquisse de fils qui disparaissait à la moindre brise.

Eugène lâcha soudainement les épaules de Raiponce et fit un pas vers Varian, sentant une brèche où s'engouffrer.

-Varian, c'est faux… On tient à toi, et on sait qui tu es.

Varian se mit à nouveau à regarder Eugène, une infime lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux redevenus humains.

-C'est vrai ?

Eugène déglutit. Déjà, il n'avait pas a faire face aux yeux bizarre et lumineux. Respirant doucement, Eugène continua d'avancer vers Varian, réfléchissant au bluff qu'il allait monter pour les sortir de ce piège.  
Il allait réussir à le calmer et ils pourraient sortir de ce château en vie pour fuir loin d'ici.

-Oui. On est avec toi Varian, et on ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

Posant les mains sur les épaules de Varian, Eugène lui fit un de ses sourires Colgate.  
Varian le regarda intensément, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Un air adoucis pris place sur son visage alors que ses yeux allaient vers le sol.

-Vous tenez a moi malgré tout ?

-Bien sur ! On ferait tout pour toi...

Varian perdit lentement sous sourire.

\- Je vois... Mais vous avez été incapable de dire « Non, Varian ne prend pas cette pierre. N'endosse pas cette malédiction tous seul. On va trouver une autre solution. »

Eugéne resta statique, les mains fermement accrochés au épaules de Varian, statufié sous le regard éclatant de l'être qui était revenu se planter dans les siens, prenant un air mauvais.

-Mais j'imagine qu'entre moi et Raiponce, le choix a été rapide.

Deux pics plongèrent dans les manchettes d'Eugène, le clouant contre le mur de pierre. Le choc lui fit pousser un long râle qui réveilla enfin Raiponce de sa torpeur.

-Non ! Eugène !

La princesse reçut le même traitement, alors que doucement Varian avançait vers eux.  
Son regard suivait les reliefs des piques, sa lame posée sur celles ci, crissant sur l'étrange matières, comme s'il l'affutait.

-C'est drôle non ? Qui aurait pu croire que je puisse être ça…

Une autre pic se planta dans la chevelure de Raiponce, drainant le lumière si dorée de ses cheveux.

\- Une chose aussi puissant que la princesse de Corona.

Une autre se planta proche de la poitrine d'Eugène.

-Varian !

Le cri de la princesse ne sembla pas atteindre Varian, qui fixait toujours sa lame, créant une multitude d'étincelles alors qu'il la faisait courir sur la pierre froide. Seul lueur chaude de cet univers glacial de pierre bleues, mettant en exergue le visage fiévreux de l'opale qui continuait d'avancer, le regard dans le vide, et un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

-Je suis tellement plus fort que ce que tout le monde pensait.

Une pointe atterrissait prés de l'épaule indemne d'Adira qui se réveilla soudain, malgré ses yeux embués par la douleur.

-Varian. Laisse la princesse tranquille. Si une personne t'a fait du mal ici, c'est moi !

Varian tourna le visage vers Adira qui gémit soudainement sous la douleur de son épaule. Mais ce ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son plaidoyer. Rouvrant ses yeux cernés par la douleur, elle regarda Varian avec sincérité.

-C'est vrai… Je savais que tu étais la personne à sacrifier. J'ai utilisé ta solitude et ta fragilité. Je me suis posée en tant que figure maternelle, en sachant que tu n'en avais jamais eut, pour que tu me fasses confiance. C'est à moi que tu dois t'en prendre.

-Tu as raison.

Le pic dans son épaule s'enfonça plus dans le mur, écartant un peu plus la plaie. Les cris d'Adira ne sembla pas satisfaire l'opale qui cessa de faire bouger la roche noire.

-Tu m'as fais beaucoup de mal… Mais je crains encore plus ce qu'Orion pourrait me faire.

Le regard se posa sur la princesse qui glapit alors qu'une autre pique se planta dans sa chevelure, aspirant le pouvoir de cette dernière.

-Varian…

Varian regardait le sol, la rage dans ses yeux et un début de larme pointant à sa paupière gauche.

-Je ne baisserais plus ma garde. Plus jamais.

Une autre pique se planta alors que Raiponce sentant la fatigue la gagner, son pouvoir lui étant volé sans scrupule, et se mit à crier.

-Varian, pardon ! Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fais.

Deux rochers drainèrent un peu plus de son pouvoir.

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses.

Une autre se planta entre son poignet et sa cuisse.

-Alors dis moi ! Dis moi ce que je t'ai fais !

Varian baissa la tête, ses poings serrés, alors que sa gorge se serrait.  
Elle demandait cela à Varian, alors ce fut lui qui répondit. La princesse le regretta immédiatement, car ses yeux bleus étaient bien plus pénétrant que ceux de l'opale. Plus triste et plus résigné...

-Tu sais que je t'ai attendu, Raiponce ?

-Quoi ?

-Après la tempête. Tu ne pouvais pas me sauver tout de suite… Alors je t'ai attendu.

Relevant le regard vers la jeune femme, Varian lui fit un sourire crispé.

-J'ai compris qu'une personne de votre rang devait mettre parfois ses sentiments de coté pour le bien commun. C'est quelque chose que je respecte. Alors, j'ai accepté d'attendre. Je suis retourné comme je le pouvais dans mon village abandonné, priant pour que le blizzard ne me tue pas tout de suite. Et je suis resté prés de mon père, éveillé, pour vous accueillir dés que vous foulerez ces terres du pied.

Varian eut un petit soupir et regarda distraitement son épée.

-Quatre jours à patienter aux cotés de mon père, pour rien.

-Varian…

-J'ai pensé alors que quelque chose vous en empêchez. Vos parents étaient ils blessés ? Le pont avait-il été détruit ? Je suis allé à Corona pour voir si vous alliez bien, mais ça n'a été que pour être capturé par les gardes.

Plantant son regard dans celui du Raiponce, Varian siffla.

-J'espère que cette peinture en valait la peine.

Raiponce eut le souffle coupé sous la tristesse qu'elle ressentait dans le regard de Varian. Soudainement la rage de Varian semblait si intense, si véritable. Mais ce sentiment se cacha derrière un visage neutre quand l'opale reprit place, continuant doucement.

-Mais après tout, c'est aussi de ma faute. Je n'avais pas a espéré d'être sauvé par qui que ce soit… Alors que l'histoire nous apprend tout le contraire. Orion m'a tout prit et je ne vous laisserais pas finir ce qu'il avait commencé !

Reprenant son épée en main, il s'avança vers Raiponce alors qu'Eugène paniquait, hurlant sur Varian des ordres et des supplications.

-Arrête Varian ! Ca n'arrangera rien ! VARIAN ! STOP !

Le brun continua d'avancer, l'épée serrée dans sa main. Si il devait la tuer, hors de question de le faire par l'intermédiaire de ses rochers.  
Raiponce était statufié par cet être qui la regardait étrangement…  
Entre colère, chagrin et.. Terreur ?

Un regard au milles et une facette, perdu entre le prisme de pensée de l'opale et Varian. Ce sentiment qui engloutissait l'alchimiste et tout ceux qui se trouvait à proximité, dont une crainte sourde qui le guidait dans ses gestes violents.  
Cette même peur qui le faisait avancer vers eux.

-Vous ne me laisserez jamais en paix, alors pourquoi vous laissez une chance de me faire encore du mal.

-Raiponce n'est pas Orion !

-Mais elle le deviendra. Et je ne la laisserais pas me prendre la seule chose qui me reste.

La lame se leva, sous le regard terrifié d'Eugène qui hurla.

L'épée se brisa.

...

Jetée au loin par Varian.

...

Courbé en deux, l'alchimiste se mordait les lèvres, les yeux redevenues normaux, les mains plantées sur sa poitrine alors qu'il respirait profondément. Raiponce osa ouvrir les yeux, se sentant en vie, alors que Eugène pleurait de soulagement de voir son aimée sauve.

Varian avait vaincu.

Adira, elle, ne quitta pas des yeux Varian qui se mit à sangloter. Sa main droite recouvrant sa bouche, il eut quelques hoquets silencieux, alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque. Puis finalement, sa voix sortie douloureusement de sa gorge serrée par le chagrin.

-Ce n'est pas juste…

Reniflant péniblement, des larmes se mirent à éclater sur la surface polie des cristaux.  
N'arrivant plus à les contrôler, elles tombèrent en torrent, rondes et salées.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi faut il que je me soucis encore de ce monde putride ! Pourquoi faut il que je soit inquiet pour ces humains qui m'ont condamnés…

Varian tomba doucement sur ses genoux, ses jambes tremblants trop pour le soulever...

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi la seule personne que je veux tuer m'est hors d'atteinte... C'est injuste ...

Varian se courba, posant son front sur le sol, les yeux hagard. Ses deux mains étaient sur sa bouche qui se perdait entre mots et sanglots.

-Pourquoi ma vie est si facile à détruire ? Pourquoi on peut tout me prendre sans que je puisse répondre ?!

Ses poings frappèrent soudainement le sol, et hurlant de rage, des pics poussèrent de façon anarchique, détruisant un peu plus les ruines qui les entouraient.  
Les débris tombèrent autour de lui, pulvérisés de suite par d'autres pics. L'univers fut recouvert d'un épais nuage de fumée où l'on ne voyait que les yeux à nouveau brillant de l'alchimiste, ainsi que les cicatrices qui courraient sur sa peau.

La fumée fut soufflée aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant entrevoir Varian pleurer tout en rouant de coup les pierres sous lui.  
Frappant le sol de ses poings, son sang se répandait sur les débris de cristaux dans des arabesques torturées.

Répétant sans cesse « pourquoi », sa voix finie par s'éteindre doucement, alors qu'il avait posé son front contre le sol, a nouveau courbé sous la douleur de l'injustice.

-Tu le sais pourquoi Varian… L'équilibre serait rompu, et le monde tomberait en cendre.

Varian fixa Adira qui continua son explication pour Raiponce et Eugène, trop secoués pour réfléchir.

-Si le Sundrop est détruit a lors une autre malédiction s'abattra sur le monde… Et tu le sais. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux occire Raiponce, ni même faire disparaître le pouvoir du sundrop… Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé.

Varian resta silencieux quelques instant avant de repartir dans un rire amer, les yeux exorbités par la folie vengeresse.

-C'est injuste… On m'a pris ma famille, ma raison de vivre et même ma vengeance…

L'opale laissait couler quelques larmes de plus, détruisant les cristaux sous sa poigne.  
Frappant du poing sur le sol, ses mains déjà bien abimées par ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, hurlant sa rage.

-Orion m'a tout enlevé, les humains m'ont brisés… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais les sauver ?!

-Car c'est dans ta nature... Ne te fait pas plus cruel que tu ne l'es.

Varian arrêta de s'automutiler les mains, le regard fixant toujours le sol comme dans la recherche d'une parole sainte, du bonheur où même du néant…

N'importe quoi qui aurait retiré la pierre qui s'était niché dans son buste et les souvenirs douloureux gravés aux fers rouges dans son cerveau. Après un long silence, la voix de l'alchimiste se remit en branle, doucement.

-Je ne veux pas mourir…

-Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas. Pas si tu cesses le cycle.

Varian regarda Adira, se relevant difficilement, comme si c'était lui qui s'était prit un coup d'épée. Peut être que ce qu'il venait d'encaisser était plus douloureux encore, vu qu'au mois, une épée vous emmène dans l'autre monde.  
Pas la vérité. Il eut un sourire narquois au lèvres, l'amertume remontant de sa gorge…

-Est ce encore une de tes manipulations ?

Adira se tut quelque instants, le regard plein de regrets.  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça... Mais lui dire qu'elle l'appréciait, pas seulement car il était le moondrop, était trop tard.  
Varian avait cessé de croire le moindre mot d'affection envers lui, car il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une blessure en plus qui lui sera infligé.

Il était trop malheureux pour ça.

Fermant doucement les yeux, Adira lui répondit, des regrets emplissant sa voix.

-Non. Car tu sais déjà tout ce que je vais te dire. Varian… Toi seul peux briser la véritable malédiction. Celle de la haine qui unit Hécate et Orion. La douleur qu'ils ont partagée, tu la connais, tu l'as vu.

Varian sembla réfléchir avant d'opiner amèrement de la tête, mécontent de la réponse que lui avait offert cette réflexion.

-Je comprends…

Inspirant doucement, Varian regarda vers le haut, les yeux limpides.  
Malgré sa peine, il semblait plus serein.

Il était le sacrifice, le bouc émissaire, alors il pouvait bien perdre aussi sa vengeance et sa haine…

Rouvrant les yeux, il sentit un vide intense se diffuser dans son corps, le gelant de la tête aux pieds.  
Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse ressentir de l'espoir.  
Pour le moment, il devra se contenter de cette fêlure et de cette souffrance.

D'un mouvement de poignet, toutes les piques se rétractèrent, libérant les trois compagnons.

Eugène courut soutenir Raiponce qui tomba à genoux, épuisée par tout ce qui s'était passé, alors que Varian regardait l'épée de son père, où il ne restait que le manche d'intacte.  
S'essuyant rapidement les joues, il se tendit quand il entendit la voix d'Eugène.

-Tu ne vas pas nous tuer ?

Varian soupira doucement. Il fut presque surpris de ne pas voir de buée sortir de sa bouche tellement le froid s'était insinué dans tout ses membres. Regardant Eugène du coin de l'oeil, il ne fut pas surpris de constaté les iris haineuses et craintives de Brun sur lui.

-Non. Je ne veux plus…

Laissant tomber le manche de l'épée, le tintement courant le long des murs, Varian soupira lourdement. Le pouvoir lunaire lui avait fait perdre la tête et malgré son regain de contrôle, il ressentait toujours la terreur et la haine de l'opale dans ses tripes, lui hurlant d'éliminer Orion.

-Je ne peux condamner le monde pour une affaire personnel. Et il y a déjà eut trop de mort à cause de cette histoire, et il est inutile que d'autre personnes en souffre.

Eugène resta silencieux, fixant le dos de Varian tout en serrant Raiponce contre lui.  
Varian posa doucement sa main sur son buste alors que sa voix prenait un air bien plus douloureux.

-Personne ne pourra jamais me guérir. Mais je m'habituerais à mes cicatrices.

Un des Golems qui s'était mit en retrait se pencha vers son maître. Là dessus, Varian grimpa sur lui en un geste étrangement gracieux.  
Puis regardant longuement les trois humains devant lui, il annonça sa sentence.

-Les autres sont dehors et vous attendent.

Eugène ne sut que répondre. Etait ce vrai ? Allait il partir comme ça ? Sans explication, sans rien.  
Ouvrant la bouche, Eugène resta muet de longues secondes.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que Varian leur faisait un regard désolé pour tirer sa révérences.

-Adieu.

Là dessus, Le golem bondit, suivi des autres, laissant les trois compagnons seuls, dans le silence et l'obscurité du château.

* * *

**Alors... Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre... Mais il fallait qu'il sorte un jour. et a force de l'écrire et de le ré-écrire, je me perdais dans mes propres idées...  
La dessus, félicitations aux gens qui ont réussit a resté jusqu'a la fin, et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	19. Retour à Corona

**Hello… Alors, voilà la suite…  
La encore ce ne sera pas joyeux… Et nous nous approchons de la fin…  
Encore quelques chapitres à tenir.**

**Guest : Et bien non, je ne me suis pas arrêtée là XD  
Ca me touche que tu ai pleuré pour ce pauvre Varian… J'avais vraiment peur de ce chapitre, car il n'était jamais vraiment assez bien pour moi. Mais dés que je mettais des trucs plus violent j'étais « Pense à la suite… Tu ne peux pas faire ça… » Bref… Heureuse que ça t'ai plus !**

**Là dessus, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 19 : Retour à Corona

Quand Raiponce rouvrit les yeux, elle était a l'extérieur du château, entouré d'Eugène et Cassandra, l'air mortifiée au visage.  
Se relevant comme elle pouvait, la princesse regarda autour d'elle.  
Adira se faisait soigner par Lance, le visage grave. Hoock et Shorty rangeaient les affaires, prêt au départ.

Et Rudiger n'était plus là…

-Où est Varian ?

La question de Raiponce fit détourner quelques regards, alors que d'autres ignorèrent simplement ce nom. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut la brune qui lui répondit, la voix quelque peu cassée après les hurlements qu'elle avait poussée pour qu'on lui rende sa meilleure amie.

-Il est parti avec un Golem.

Cassandra baissa les yeux, les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé en tête.

Quand le Golem était sorti du château, Varian perché sur son épaule, Cassandra et le reste du groupe s'étaient précipités pour s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture que le golem avait fait.  
Une grosse partie du château était tombée en miette suite à une poussée de pics noires qui avaient après disparus.

Cassandra s'était retournée pour regarder Varian. Pour lui exprimer sa haine à son encontre.  
Mais face au regard vide et au manque de sang sur lui, Cassandra avait comprit.

Varian n'avait pas tué Raiponce.  
Il n'avait pas eut sa vengeance, et partait loin, les laissant rentrer chez eux.

C'était ici que leurs routes se séparaient…

Les autres étaient partis loin dans les ombres des corridors, et Cassandra ne pouvait détacher ses prunelles de la silhouette brisée devant elle. L'alchimiste s'était juste tourné vers Rudiger.

Si celui-ci avait été méfiant au début, il avait approché un peu son maître pour finalement lui sauter dans les bras.  
Varian l'avait prit contre lui mais il n'y avait eut ni rire, ni joie…

Juste une sorte de soulagement d'un chagrin immense, agrippant Rudiger avec le désespoir d'un mourant.  
Varian était entouré d'une solitude palpable, où seul Rudiger était capable d'être à ses cotés.

Cassandra avait beau être prêt de l'alchimiste, il y avait comme un mur entre eux.  
Entre l'alchimiste et le monde, le rendant inconnue et inapprochable.  
Et dans cette bulle indestructible, ils croisèrent enfin leur iris.

Ca avait été comme un coup de poing dans le ventre de la guerrière, son être lui hurlant de partir loin de cette « chose », de cette malédiction ambulante qui n'apportait de destruction.

L'alchimiste sembla comprendre le malaise de la guerrière et décida de mettre fin à cet interlude.  
Posant la main sur l'épaule de son golem, ce dernier partit de suite, sautant au dessus des murailles du châteaux pour continuer leurs routes.

Ils furent en quelques secondes une ombre lointaine dans un nuage de poussières grises, et disparurent.

...

Raiponce regarda Cassandra, paniquée.

-Faut le retrouver !

Raiponce tenta de se lever, mais retomba à genoux, exténuée de tout ce qui s'était passé, des mèches brunes et blondes tombant devant ses yeux.

Cassandra se leva, piquée au vif, les yeux humides.

-Raiponce… La victoire est amère, mais elle est notre. Regarde !

Pointant les terres dévastées du Nord, Cassandra continua de parler, malgré sa gorge qui se serrait.

-Les rochers noirs disparaissent les un après les autres. La malédiction s'est arrêtée, au prix de la perte définitive de Varian.

Malgré toute leurs mésententes, Cassandra avait vraiment espéré que l'alchimiste s'en sorte, qu'il regagne sa liberté et sa vie.  
Qu'il vive heureux…  
Mais à présent, l'alchimiste errait dans la nature, avec comme seule compagnies des robots froids et muets.

Elle pensait bien que Varian n'allait pas attaquer qui que ce soit, elle l'avait découvert une seconde fois, et elle était sûre qu'il ne ferais pas de mal a qui que ce soit gratuitement…  
Mais elle n'était pas rassurée de le voir s'exiler loin des hommes et du monde.

-Si seulement… Si seulement je l'avais protégé.

Elle avait échouée à le protéger d'Adira, de sa colère, et de sa solitude…  
S'il ne s'était pas sentit abandonné, il serait resté avec eux, et ils auraient put le soutenir.  
Mais dans l'optique de garder Raiponce en vie, ils l'avaient poussé vers la fin, sans envisager une troisième option.

-Cassandra, ne cesse pas d'être un iceberg pour Varian. Il a essayé de tuer Raiponce ! Râla Eugène, toujours secoué de ce qui s'était passé.

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait, surligna Raiponce.

-Et c'est uniquement grâce à Adira qu'il ne nous a pas dépecé vivant, alors ta compassion, tu l'as garde pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Varian a vaincu l'opale pour nous ! Il s'est maudit pour un monde ou il n'a plus personne...

Le destin tragique du Moondrop prenait tout son sens, mais l'accepter était encore difficile.  
Adira resta en retrait, Lance la couvrant d'excuses et de mots doux qui ne l'atteignait pas.  
Elle avait fait son devoir, mais elle aussi était amère. Ça aurait put bien mieux se passé.

Raiponce se releva soudainement, un air déterminé au visage malgré sa fatigue.

-Il faut que l'on retourne à Corona tout de suite !

-Oui, on va rentrer mais d'abord…Proposa Eugéne.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer ! Corona est en danger !

-Quoi mais…

Raiponce sorti du cercle fait par ses amis pour fixer le Sud.

-Si Varian est parti, c'est surement pour sauver son père, au vieux Corona.

-Oui… Avec son pouvoir, il peut libérer son père de l'ambre.

-Sauf que je pense que Varian a laisser un souvenir impérissable à mon père, et à tout Corona. Dés qu'ils vont le voir arriver… Ils vont l'attaquer.

Eugéne se releva soudainement.

-Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait être blessé, avec le pouvoir qu'il a ?!

Raiponce resta un moment silencieuse pour se tourner vers son amour, un air réellement inquiet au visage.  
Pour Varian, et pour les autres.

-Je n'ai pas peur qu'il soit blessé. J'ai peur qu'il se défende.

* * *

Finalement ils avaient trouvé un moyen de stopper la catastrophe qu'ils pouvaient prédirent aux porte de Corona.  
Traversant le château, Raiponce, aidée de Cassandra, avait expliquée la situation.

-Varian a un Golem pour se déplacer. Ce qu'il veut dire qu'il fera en quelques semaines ce qu'on a traversé en plusieurs mois. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de transport qui nous feras aller plus vite encore.

-Et tu crois trouver cela ici ?

-Hécate était douée pour ce qui est d'inventer des machines. Et si les golems ne nous obéissent pas, peut être une autre de ses créations le fera.

Adira jura qu'elle n'avait rien vu de pareille dans le châteaux, mais elle n'en connaissait même pas la moitié, tant d'endroits étant devenu interdit et secret…

Et après des jours de recherches où la panique montait de plus en plus dans leurs veines, étant donné que c'était une course contre la montre, ce fut Hook qui héla les autres.

Ils étaient tombés sur l'atelier du château, des golems à moitié construit trônant à chaque coins libres de l'atelier.

-C'est un peu flippant, tout ces automates… Murmura Lance.

-Faut dire que quand elle partait en guerre, Hécate ne faisait pas la moitié des choses, murmura Cassandra, plantée devant une carte qui faisait tout un mur de l'atelier.

Des croix et des flèches montrèrent les étapes de son règne et des terres devenues siennes, pour que les dernières se tournent vers Corona, écrasant Saporia en chemin.

Dire qu'à cette époque, Saporia et Corona était alliées.

Au sol, il y avait une toile peinte, à moitié en lambeau et brulée où Raiponce reconnu le visage doux et sévère d'Hécate, un homme semblant être à ses cotés. Surement Orion.

Continuant leurs recherches, ils arrivèrent enfin à ce qui pouvait sauver Corona de la colère de Varian.

Au départ, ils n'avaient pas comprit ce que c'était, mais Adira les éclaira sur la fonction de l'appareil. Comme les lanternes que l'on élevait dans le ciel pour Raiponce, cette machine s'envolait avec des gens à son bord.

Ils appelaient cela un dirigeable, apparemment.

Une autre idée d'Hécate… Faire voler ses troupes pour les faire entrer dans les terres ennemis.

Raiponce eut un frisson d'effrois.

Malgré tout son savoir, il semblait que l'ancienne reine ne l'avait exploité que pour la guerre.  
Tout royaume est construit sur le cadavre des ennemis…

C'est que lui avait un jour dit Varian, sa vision terrible du monde prenant de plus en plus forme dans ce château qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar.

Etait ce vrai ? Varian aurait il pu être heureux si il n'avait pas été corrompu par l'opale ?  
Aurait il eut des amis ? Aurait-il été normal ?

Dans le dirigeable qui prenait doucement le chemin de Corona, après des heures à emplir la cage de tissu d'air chaud, Raiponce amena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, son visage fermé.

Quelque chose la faisait douter.

Pourtant Varian l'avait hurlé, malgré toute sa haine, il ne pouvait lui faire du mal sans condamner le monde…  
Mais il y avait autre chose…

Peut être était-ce la peur dans ses yeux quand il l'avait regardé. Un regard qu'elle lui avait porté pendant des mois…  
La peur de l'autre, le sachant bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.  
C'était la première fois que l'alchimiste la regardait ainsi…

L'opale était déterminée à en finir avec elle.  
Orion était vu comme un être pouvant lui faire du mal. Son bourreau.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui était écrit dans l'histoire, Hécate étant la plus puissante des deux, une guerrière assoiffée de sang.  
Mais encore la voix froide de l'alchimiste lui vint aux oreilles.

_L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs._

Ses deux mains se plaquant contre ses tempes, raiponce gémit pitoyablement alors qu'elle ne savait plus comment agir.  
Une partie d'elle restait assurée que Varian était dangereux, encore plus avec ses pouvoirs.

Mais d'une autre…

Une autre Raiponce se souvenait de son visage résigné alors que l'alchimiste comprenait que la malédiction était de devoir vivre et de laisser en paix son ennemie.

Recourbée dans le montant d'une des fenêtres de sa cabine, elle regarda en bas, les rochers noirs ayant disparus des montagnes.  
Tout était si flou, moins tranché, moins net…

En allant à Corona, elle ne savait pas si elle devra sauver son peuple, ou Varian.

Maintenant qu'il se pensait sans avenir, assuré que son père le détesterait et amputé de sa vengeance, se défendrait il ?  
Ou se laisserait-il détruire par un peuple en haineux et apeuré, comme dernier pied de nez à l'opale.

Un sanglot remonta dans sa poitrine alors qu'encore une fois, la voix de Varian lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé.

_Je vous ai attendu._

Sa voix avait été si douloureuse, si brisée que d'un coup elle s'était mis a se détester.  
Son « désolé » était indécent, et même horrible…  
_  
Quoi ? J'ai dit désolé pour mes crimes…  
_  
Adira avait elle dit la vérité ? L'opale est condamnée à la solitude, et le soleil sera toujours aveugle au mal qu'il fera aux autres ?  
Etait ce son destin ?

Des souvenirs se plantant en coup de couteau dans son dos.

Quand elle avait participé au concours où était inscrite Cassandra dans l'espoir d'impressionner son père… Elle avait éclipsé sa meilleure amie, et l'avait blessé…  
Quand elle était partie du principe que les idées de Cassandra étaient moins bonnes que les siennes parce qu'elles étaient différentes.

Tout les premiers pas qu'avaient fait Eugène vers elle, pour la rassurer, pour l'aider alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment rendu la pareille pour qu'il se sente à sa place dans le palais.

Quand elle avait cru son père car il était plus facile de fermer les yeux que de se battre…

Echappant un autre sanglot, Raiponce se sentait perdue.  
Avait fait elle tout mal ? Qui avait elle encore fait souffrir, qu'est ce qu'elle avait loupé ?  
Essuyant ses joues, elle sortit de sa place réduite et se mit debout.

Elle avait fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Comme Varian.  
Mais elle allait changer, devenir meilleure.

Et surtout, elle allait demander pardon pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Le vent fouettait son visage, son corps douloureusement crispé.  
Les yeux irrités par le vent, il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces aux épaules de son Golem quand ce dernier s'était stoppé.

Relevant la tête, il vit au loin la silhouette de Corona, son mur réparé malgré les rochers noirs présent dans les fondations même de la terre.

Se mettant debout, il toisa cette terre maudite.  
Ca ne durera pas longtemps, mais il devait prendre le risque.

Il ne laissera pas son père dans ce cercueil glacé un jour de plus.

En quelques heures, Varian arriva au cœur de la ville, voyant de ses yeux que son village était toujours en morceau, les rochers noirs implantés dans les masures qui n'avaient pas survécus au second hiver qu'elles avaient subies.

Aux milieux de ses ruines, il n'y avait personne.  
Ni villageois, ni maçons qui vivaient dans les environs.

Touchant le sol, Varian vit que ce n'était que de la poussière, qui avait déjà fait mourir nombres d'arbres au alentour.  
Sa colère s'était déjà diffusée à cette endroit précis, son souvenir douloureux donnant la force aux rochers d'empoissonner l'endroit de sa chute.

Se relevant, il continua sa traversée quand il tomba sur ce qui avait été son foyer.

Il n'en restait rien.

A part deux trois murs, tout le reste détruit par des pics qui continué de pousser, la mettant en morceau.  
Son atelier n'était plus, son enfance et les autres souvenirs dispersés aux quatre vents.  
Les dernières traces physiques de l'existence de Varian étaient tombées en cendre…

Et au milieux de ces ruines trônait l'ambre, son père coincé dedans comme un insecte dans de la sève.

Varian resta un moment devant ce triste spectacle dont il était l'investigateur.  
Dire que tout cela aurait put être évité.

Si seulement son père n'avait pas eut peur pour lui, si seulement lui même n'avait pas agit ainsi…  
Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être effacer.  
Et il était sur le point de corriger une de ses plus grandes erreurs.

S'approchant de l'ambre, l'alchimiste frissonna, remontant difficilement le col de sa cape en lambeau, Rudiger en boule dans son sac.  
Varian lui gratta gentiment l'oreille pour le réveiller en douceur avant de poser le sac au sol.

Jamais il ne pourra remercier Rudiger pour le soutien qu'il lui avait prodigué durant toute cette aventure.  
Quand il était revenu vers le groupe après avoir épargné Raiponce, Rudiger l'avait regardé avec inquiétude et méfiance.  
Il savait que son garçon pouvait faire des choses inconsidérées sous l'emprise de la colère.

Mais sur son maitre, il n'y avait pas d'odeur de sang, et dans son regard, si on y voyait la rage, il y avait aussi une sorte de résignation. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Rudiger avait donc couru vers Varian pour sauter dans ses bras.  
Son maitre était redevenu lui même et avait décidé de partir. Il irait avec lui.

Et Varian lui en sera toujours reconnaissant.

La boule de poils lui avait apportée un soutien que nul autre avait réussi a lui donner.  
Le groupe l'avait fait quelque fois, chacun à sa manière.  
Cassandra l'avait parfois relevé, Lance l'avait fait rire et Eugène l'avait engueulé comme un grand frère.  
Mais derrière il y avait toujours de la crainte.

Varian n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais c'était parfois blessant.

Rudiger ne l'avait craint que quand il se mettait dans ses colères froides, où il perdait tout contrôle et pouvait partir dans les pires excès. Bref, les moments où il devenait réellement dangereux.

Le reste du temps, Rudiger était avec lui comme il était avec les autres.  
Juste présent parce qu'il était son ami.

Rudiger sorti du sac en bondissant, heureux de retrouver l'endroit où ils avaient vécu tout les deux avant tout cette histoire.  
Son maitre avait un peu changé.

Ses cheveux devenus blancs et bleue, des cicatrices s'étaient ajoutées aux des plus anciennes, mais au fond il était le même…  
Ou même mieux.

Son maitre avait évolué, apprit et accepté sa nouvelle vie et sa nouvelle condition.  
C'était un gros travail, mais la encore, l'alchimiste y allait doucement mais surement.

Et Rudiger en était fier.

Varian regarda un peu son compagnon tourné autour de ce qui avait été leur atelier, puis reposa son regard sur l'objet qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'ici.  
Posant ses mains dégantées sur l'ambre indestructible et inspira.

Il sentait la pierre vibrée sous ses doigts, une onde se propageant dans sa chaire et qu'il comprenait.

Se concentrant, il projeta son « pouvoir » dans l'ambre, la faisant peu à peu changer de couleur alors que son chant devenait de plus en plus audible. Perdant cette couleur dorée qu'il avait en horreur, elle devient pâle et de plus en plus opaque.

Continuant son sort, il entendit soudainement des bruits de chevaux et de métaux.  
Des soldats.

Se retournant, il vit sans surprise le capitaine de la garde, le roi et moult soldats à leurs suites.

Varian resta de marbre, c'était logique qu'ils viennent pour lui, pour le repousser au cas où sa présence signifie un danger imminent.

Le roi s'avança vers lui, ayant troqué sa cape et ses habits royaux pour une armure.

-Varian ! Comment oses tu revenir ici ?! Cria le roi avec autorité.

-Comment avez vous su que j'étais revenu ?

Le roi grinça des dents devant le ton plat du jeune homme.  
Il avait demandé cela sans détour, pas même surprit de leurs arrivés. Peut être avait il placé des pièges pour se protéger d'eux…  
Ordonnant ses soldats de garder leurs distances, il regarda de pieds en cap leur ennemi.

Blessé, Varian semblait recouvert de cicatrices, ses cheveux devenues d'une blancheur sale, la poussières et la terre recouvrant sa peau. L'adolescent était dans un sale état.  
Et pourtant, il emmenait de lui un aura de puissance tranquille…

-J'ai posté des gardes autour du vieux Corona. Dés qu'ils ont vu ton Golem approché, ils sont venus m'avertir.

-Je vois. Vous saviez que je n'allais pas l'abandonner. Et je constate aussi que vos recherches pour le libérer n'ont pas beaucoup avancées.

Le roi Frédéric fronça des sourcils, énervé par le ton sarcastique du jeune homme.  
Puis haussant la voix, le roi fit son devoir.

-Varian ! Tu es en état d'arrestation ! Tu étais condamné à 5 ans de prison. Mais la sentence s'est alourdit avec ton évasion et la mise en danger préméditée de Corona.

L'alchimiste retint de sourire avec mélancolie. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait ça.  
Soufflant doucement, il se concentra de nouveau sur l'ambre qui avait reprit sa couleur dorée.  
Respirant doucement, il ferma les yeux et réinjecta ses pouvoirs dans la prison de son père.

Le roi Fredéric grogna sous le manque de respect du jeune malfaiteur et réitéra sa sentence.

-Varian ! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force !

L'alchimiste allait exploser de rire mais se retint. Il devait le faire pour son père.  
Alors il répondit simplement au roi Frédéric pour mettre à plat ses cartes.

-Je libère mon père, et après j'irais moi même dans les geôles de votre château.

Le roi resta un moment muet, surpris de cette annonce puis se reprit.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme trompait son monde.

-Et pourquoi te croirais-je ?

-Car je tiens toujours mes promesses. Ce que je vous demande en échanges, c'est de ne pas punir mon père pour mes fautes et de ne pas me blesser.

Le roi resta silencieux, ses yeux restant sur l'enveloppe du jeune homme. Il était dans un état pitoyable, et il n'avait surement aucune force pour se battre. Il avait bien un Golem avec lui, mais un seul de ces guerriers de métal n'était rien face à une armée.  
Varian ne pourrait pas se défendre, ne semblait même pas avoir la volonté de le faire, alors le roi acquiesça.

-Bien Varian, je promets de faire de mal ni à toi, ni à ton père.

-Vos hommes sont compris dans l'affaire.

-Je me porte garant pour eux.

Varian hocha la tête et recommença à travailler l'ambre.

Elle était une version mutante des pics noirs, alors ce qu'il comptait faire était simple.  
Rapprocher l'ambre de la composition des pics noirs pour enfin la détruire doucement.  
Il ne voulait pas que son père soit blessé dans l'opération.

Son chant s'éleva calmement, l'incantation enflant dans sa poitrine, se répercutant sur la prison de son père.

Peu à peu la roche devenait de plus en plus froide, de plus en plus opaque, cachant presque la forme de Quirin.  
Quelques secondes de plus, et l'ambre se fendilla doucement.  
Puis, comme du verre, elle éclata en plein de petit cristaux, laissant le corps de son père lui tombé dessus.

Rattrapant son paternel au dernier moment, Varian tomba à genoux sous le poids, s'écorchant les genoux au passage.  
Puis doucement, il reprit son équilibre et l'allongea doucement au sol, prenant soin que sa tête ne cogne pas le sol.

Restant a genoux prés de lui, il l'observa quelques instants, sa terreur revenant secouer ses entrailles.  
Tous ses membres étaient gelés, sa respiration sifflante…  
Varian était frigorifiée dans sa peur de découvrir que Lady Caine ait raison.

Que son père soit décédé.

Regardant le visage de son père, Varian inspira doucement et colla son oreille à son buste.

Le roi Fréderic était resté coi à la destruction de l'ambre.  
Puis quand le corps de son ami était sortit de la pierre, il avait voulu accourir à son chevet, voir si il allait bien.  
Mais il se retint.

C'était un moment que Varian devait passé seul.  
Seul avec son seul parent restant.

Le roi regarda donc le jeune alchimiste observer son père, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. De dos, il ne pouvait voir le visage du jeune Varian, mais il imaginait bien le tourbillon de sentiments qui devait tournoyer en lui.

Puis il vit Varian plaquer son oreille sur la poitrine de Quirin. Et comme les autres soldats, il attendit le verdict.  
Varian replaça plusieurs fois son oreille, se relevant pour regarder le visage son père.

Puis Varian cessa de chercher.

Ses doigts agrippèrent la chemise de son père, et le roi entendit des sanglots, le corps du jeune Varian secoué de spasmes.  
Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à avoir.

Varian pensait s'être préparé, avoir versé toute ses larmes, mais il en avait encore malgré tout…  
Face aux silences, face à la mort.  
Si ses lèvres furent mordues furieusement par pure fierté, il ne put empêcher longtemps le fléau du chagrin lui enlever le reste de sa dignité.

Le premier gémissement fut une déchirure pour tout le monde, même pour les soldats.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, voir l'enfant pleurer sur le corps de son père était douloureux.  
Son dos tremblait sous son chagrin grandissant alors que sa voix embuée tentait de retenir ses sanglots, ses doigts agrippant ce qui lui restait, comme si sa poigne pouvait garder son père prés de lui.

Les larmes étouffées devinrent vite les sanglots de désespoir.  
Varian voulait hurler qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait été trop lent, trop faible… Mais sa gorge refusait tout mots.

Pas de discours pour son père, pas de serments courageux ou de silence honorable, seulement les pleurs audibles d'un fils assassin.

Varian enfonçant son front dans le buste de son père, se maudissant encore en encore jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…Puis, soudainement, Varian se releva et commença a appuyer sur la poitrine du défunt, tentant un massage cardiaque.

Peut être que son cœur venait de s'arrêter, surement le choc entre son emprise de la pierre et sa libération brusque.  
Comptant le nombre de poussées, Varian se mit à répéter que ça ne pouvait finir ainsi, qu'il y avait surement une solution.  
Un miracle peut être.

Même le roi trouvait cela trop pathétique pour laisser le jeune homme dans son déni.  
S'avançant vers lui, il tenta de le raisonner.  
La mort de Quirin était tout aussi douloureuse pour le roi, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

-Varian. Quirin est mort.

-Non ! Il n'en a pas le droit, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait !

Il ne pouvait pas mourir à cause de Varian, pas à cause de cette expérience malheureuse !  
Son père devait se réveiller, même si c'était pour le rejeter, pour le haïr, il devait se réveiller !

Appuyant encore et encore, Varian n'entendit pas le souffle d'un dirigeable arriver prêt d'eux.  
Raiponce atterrissant entre la troupe de soldat et le jeune alchimiste grâce à ses cheveux.

Se tournant vers son père, elle était prête à le supplier de ne pas faire de mal à Varian quand elle se figea, voyant que les soldats n'étaient pas en position de combat, mais surtout en voyant le regard désolé de son père.

-Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Quirin…

Se tournant vers l'alchimiste, elle vit l'ambre en morceau, le corps de Quirin allongé au sol et Varian tentant de le faire revenir à la vie.

Varian lui tournait le dos, mais elle imaginait sans mal la terreur et le chagrin dans les yeux de Varian face à ce qu'il se passait.  
Et cette fois, elle ne comptait pas regarder sans agir.  
Raiponce respira profondément et s'avança vers l'alchimiste d'un pas determiné.

-Varian…

Celui ci se stoppa, puis se retourna vers la voix du sundrop. Raiponce resta statique face au regard perdu de ce qui avait été autre fois un ami, pour devenir son pire ennemi.

Le visage défait, les yeux gonflés de larmes, Varian ressemblait à un enfant perdu, orphelin…  
À ce qu'il était en fait. Mais ça, ils l'avaient oubliés trop longtemps.

\- Princesse… Il respire plus… Pitié, sauvez-le !

Raiponce aurait pus se remémorer tout ce qui c'était passé, la méchanceté de Varian, son acidité envers elle, mais elle n'avait pas été très généreuse avec lui.

N'ayant jamais le bénéfice du doute, son comportement lui semblait bien puéril.  
Varian et elle s'étaient blessés et sauvés mutuellement, comme deux frère et sœur. Même si la colère de Varian était bien plus assassine, il s'était toujours arrêté avant que ça devienne irréparable, jusqu'a oublier celle-ci dans les moments trop grave.

D'un coup, tout ses mots durs et ses regards noirs étaient bien futile à coté de toute les fois où il les avait aidés ou sauvés, malgré la crainte qu'ils le blessent en retour.

L'alchimiste avait sauvé le monde en acceptant le fardeau de ce pouvoir, de ce destin…  
Varian avait fait un pas vers elle en repoussant son envie de l'occire, dictée par l'opale.

A elle de faire un pas vers lui en tentant de lui rendre son père.

Avançant vers lui, la princesse sentit son père lui agripper le bras, inquiet.  
Vu ce que Varian avait essayé de lui faire au vieux Corona, le roi ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de l'alchimiste.

Raiponce repoussa doucement son bras, un fin sourire sur le visage.  
Elle comprenait cette inquiétude mais savait qu'elle était désormais inutile…

-Varian nous a accompagné durant toute notre quête. S'il me voulait réellement du mal, je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps.

Marchant vers Varian et Quirin, elle s'assit en face de l'alchimiste qui tenta de repousser ses larmes, qui continuèrent malgré tout à couler en grosses perles salées sur son visage.  
Posant sa main sur celle de l'ex-brun, Raiponce lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tout va bien se passer…

Varian aboya une sorte de rire, ses émotions hors de contrôle.  
La dernière fois qu'elle avait dit ça, ça avait été une catastrophe…

Prenant ses cheveux devenus bicolore, elle les posa en paquet à l'endroit du cœur de Quirin, et posa sa main sur le front de l'homme.  
Inspirant, elle pria pour que ça fonctionne.

Varian ne pouvait pas être guérit, mais ce devait être le cas de son père.

Entonnant sa mélodie, la douce lumière dorée coula dans les mèches encore blonde de la princesse, pour imprégner le gisant. De longues secondes bercées par la voix de Raiponce passèrent avant que la lumière s'éteigne et que Varian regarde son père avec espoir.  
Ses mains dégantés sur le corps de son père, Varian ne vit même pas ses larmes cobalt tomber en tâches sombres sur la peau de ce dernier…

Le temps s'étira, rendant chaque instant aussi long qu'une année, et dans cette attente insupportable, il eut enfin la délivrance.

Quirin inspira durement de l'air, les yeux révulsés pour retomber directement dans les abysses du sommeil.  
Mais il respirait ! Il était en vie.

Raiponce soupira de soulagement quand soudainement, Varian l'enlaça, sanglotant de bonheur cette fois.

-Tu l'as sauvé ! Merci Raiponce ! Merci infiniment…

Raiponce, au départ crispée par ce contact inattendu, se mit à sourire et pleurer également.  
Serrant elle aussi Varian contre elle, elle lui répondit, sa voix elle aussi, déformée par des larmes de joie.

-De rien Varian…

Restant quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre, le rire de Varian s'éteignit.  
Puis, d'une toute petite voix, Varian s'excusa.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Raiponce… Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de détruire Corona, de te détruire toi… Je n'aurais jamais dû m'abandonner à la colère, jamais. Je te demande pardon…

Raiponce posa sa main dans les cheveux blancs de Varian, le souffle coupé par la sincérité brute qu'elle percevait dans les paroles de l'alchimiste.

-Et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seul alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Pardonne moi d'avoir été une amie pitoyable.

Ils n'eurent même pas à le dire qu'ils le savaient tout les deux.  
Leurs haines et leurs craintes avaient disparus.

Le reste du groupe qui avait atterris en catastrophe, arrivèrent enfin prés du roi Frédéric, rassuré de voir que personne n'avait été blessé et que Raiponce et Varian avaient enfin fait la paix.

Tout finira bien, finalement.

Raiponce et Varian se sépara enfin, Varian écrasant ses dernières larmes d'un geste pudique, il fit un petit sourire à Raiponce, le même qu'il avait avant tout ces événements. Optimiste et timide.

Oui tout ira bien.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient avant que Varian pousse un cri de douleur et ne bascule en avant, les yeux révulsés.  
Raiponce l'attrapa par les épaules, l'inquiétude rongeant soudainement ses veines.

-Varian ! Varian, qu'est ce qui se passe !

L'alchimiste tombant dans ses bras, Raiponce vit une flèche plantée dans le dos de l'alchimiste.  
Regardant avec panique les soldats de son père, elle vit celui qui avait blessé l'adolescent.

Se levant, elle se dirigea vers le coupable, furieuse de voir cet instant détruit par une flèche maladroite.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ! Hurla Raiponce, agrippant le col de l'homme.

Celui ci planta ses iris dans celle de la princesse, répondant avec rage à la question stupide.

-Princesse, cet être est un monstre ! Il nous l'a maintes fois prouvé mais maintenant, il peut contrôler les pics noirs n'est ce pas ?

Raiponce lâcha l'homme comme brulée par ses paroles. Comment pouvait il le savoir ?  
Ce ne pouvait pas être Varian, jamais il ne donnerait ce genre d'information.  
Le soldat répondit à son interrogation muette.

-Seul une personne ayant un pouvoir égal aux vôtres pourrait détruire cet ambre, tout comme ces rochers malfaisants ! Alors s'il la fait, il peut tout aussi détruire Corona et tous nous tuer si l'envie lui prend ! Il faut le tuer avant !

Comme électrisé par la terreur et la possibilité de voir leurs familles périr, la plupart des gardes sortirent leurs armes et leurs arbalètes pour occire le monstre.

-Je vous avais interdit de le blesser, Soldats ! Reprit le roi, excédé par ce comportement.

Mais la dispute fut secondaire quand Varian se releva, son dos arrondis dans la douleur.  
Lentement sa main fit le tour de son buste pour casser la flèche, jetant avec indifférence l'autre morceau au sol.

Raiponce fut terrifiée à la lueur bleue qui transperça sa chemise alors que ses cheveux s'illuminaient d'une lueur nacrée.

-Varian.

Varian se tourna vers eux, les yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse, tout comme les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps, plus encore celle qu'il gardait de sa chute du gouffre.

-Vous m'avez fait mal…

Ce fut comme un signal.

Tout les soldats se mirent en joug, les arbalètes prêtent a tirer leurs carreaux. Raiponce leur hurla de s'arrêter, mais c'était sans compter la peur qu'ils ressentaient face à l'être qui leur faisait face. Puis Raiponce se tourna vers Varian, le suppliant du regard de ne pas faire cette erreur.

-Je t'en supplie, Varian ! Ne fais pas ça !

Varian tentait de reprendre son calme, mais la douleur qui irradiait de son dos, sa fatigue extrême ne l'aidaient pas.  
Et cette vision périphérique qui lui montrait le nombre de soldat face à lui, les arbalètes et les armes sorties…

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, de faire baisser la rage qui lui agrippait les entrailles.  
Prenant une longue inspiration, il fit baisser la tension.

Quand une autre flèche alla vers lui, un pic poussa pour le protéger.

_C'est normal, ils ont peur… _

D'autres flèches volèrent vers lui, et des rocs se mirent entre lui et les soldats.  
_  
Ils auront toujours peur…_

Un carreau lui frôla la tempe. Cette fois, il en était sur, les soldats voulaient le tuer.

Malgré le cri de ses amis, le soutien de Raiponce, sa colère prit totalement le contrôle, quand une flèche lui poignarda l'épaule.

Hurlant sa colère et sa déception, Varian appela à lui les rochers noirs pour attaquer.  
Qu'importe qu'il se rende, qu'il se défende juste, il sera toujours un monstre à leurs yeux.  
Alors valait mieux les blesser et s'enfuir que mourir abattu comme un animal…

Si seulement il avait prit en compte le courage de Raiponce.

Des pics serpentèrent jusqu'aux soldats, et quand elles sortirent de terre, elles furent confrontées à Raiponce qui se jeta devant elles.

Varian arrêta de suite ses rochers, mais hélas… Pas assez rapidement.  
Il avait déjà vu dans le nuage de poussière, Raiponce être touchée par une de attaques.

Ses yeux redevinrent humains alors que, choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, Varian n'arriva même pas a dire le nom de sa victime. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il visait…  
Il voulait juste blesser les soldats…

Il ne voulait pas…

Prit de panique, il courut vers l'endroit où était Raiponce, se fichant bien des soldats qui étaient prêt à tirer de nouveau sur lui.  
Forçant ses jambes qui voulaient lâcher, sous la terreur d'avoir blessé son amie, il arriva enfin à l'endroit où Raiponce avait été quelques temps avant l'incident.

Toussant à cause de la fumée, il appela Raiponce.

Il fut suivit d'Eugène, Cassandra et le roi, qui avaient prit un temps infini à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Poussant les gravas qui devait entraver la princesse, Varian vit du coin de l'œil que les soldats allaient bientôt se relever pour l'attaquer. Mais se défendre ne faisait que des dégâts supplémentaires.

Que devait il faire ?

Il savait parfaitement que la case prison n'était plus une option, à moins qu'il veuille absolument se faire assassiner dans une cellule.

Fuir ?

Et vivre toujours avec un regard en arrière, dans la peur d'être poursuivis ?  
Qu'un ennemi arrive a chaque coin de rue ? Non, ce n'était pas une option viable non plus.

Il avait besoin de temps, pour réfléchir, pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire…  
Mais il n'avait pas de temps devant lui.  
Il se concentra alors sur la seule chose qui comptait dans les prochaines secondes.

Sortir Raiponce de là.

Poussant un autre morceaux de roche noir sur le coté, il se sentit complétement perdu. Quand enfin, il aperçut une main, il attrapa avec force pour tenter de la sortie du reste des gravats.

Brusquement le monde devint blanc.

Varian sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, son corps s'arrondir sous le coup qui lui était porté. Et si les premières secondes semblaient être au ralenti, le choc qui lui arriva dans le dos fut tout autre.

Ses omoplates se fracassèrent contre le mur qui avait maintenu son foyer, puis sa tête cogna elle aussi la pierre avant que sa carcasse ne glisse vers le bas, tombant comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol, l'embout de la flèche plus profonde encore.

Lentement, il repoussa le sol de ses bras, geignant alors que tout son corps appelait à l'aide, qu'il fallait rester au sol… Mais il n'eut pas le temps.

Levant les yeux, il vit la princesse, sa chevelure redevenu totalement dorée, tout comme sa peau, devenue imperméable à toutes attaques.  
Si le fait qu'elle n'était pas blessée avait soulagé l'alchimiste, son regard le glaça.

De la haine transpirait de ses iris, son visage furieux irradiant d'une colère et d'une violence sans borne. Pour surligner son impression, la princesse lança une mèche qui entoura le bras de Varian et commença à bruler sa peau.

Hurlant sa douleur, Varian roula sur le coté, et appuya son pied sur la chevelure, tira pour qu'elle se dégage de son membre blessé.

Raiponce irradia plus de lumière encore et une voix d'outre tombe sortit de sa gorge.

-Hécate. Je ne te laisserais pas détruire tout ce que j'ai construit. Je t'empêcherais de faire du mal, même si je dois te tuer.

Varian hurla sous la douleur qui doubla d'intensité, son esprits se floutant face à la souffrance qui irradiait de sa peau, une autre mèche ayant entouré son autre bras, et un autre autour de sa gorge.  
À terre, Varian se débattait pour se délier de cette entrave brulante, alors qu'Eugène courrait vers son aimée.

-Blondie, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Humain, ne reste pas là, ou je ne pourrais pas te protéger d'elle.

Pointant du doigt Varian qui gémissait au sol tout en essayant de retirer les cheveux autour de sa gorge, « Raiponce » repoussa de coté Eugène et s'avança vers l'alchimiste.  
Cassandra arriva devant le Sundrop, l'épée tirée et les yeux humides.

-Raiponce ! Ne fait pas ça. Je sais qu'il t'a blessé, qu'il a voué une haine sans borne en ta personne mais tu vaux mieux que ça !

« Raiponce » fronça des sourcils, embêté qu'une autre personne se mette sur sa route.  
Mais c'était normal. Hécate avait revêtue une apparence d'enfant, il était logique que les humains veuillent la protéger.

Lui même se sentait bizarre dans cet hôte, mais il pensait bien sur à la libérer dés qu'il aura fait son devoir.

-Je dois vous protéger de cet être, même si cela me conduit aux pires atrocités. Je te demande de te pousser.

-Non. Je ne te laisserais pas t'en prendre à lui.

Un autre hurlement de douleur se fit entendre du coté de Varian, les cheveux de Raiponce le brûlant.  
Quittant des yeux « Raiponce » quelques secondes, Cassandra ne vit pas la mèches s'enrouler autour d'elle, la ligotant pour la mettre à terre, la choc avec la terre ferme l'assommant quelque peu.

Immobilisée, Cassandra ne put que se tortiller en voyant Raiponce toujours avancer vers Varian qui avait réussi à se remettre en position assise, le dos contre le dernier mur de sa maison, l'omoplate suintant de sang alors que la pointe de flèche s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa chaire.

Il leva à peine les yeux vers Raiponce qui se stoppa devant lui, les poings devenus blancs tellement elle les serrait.

-Tu comptes me tuer une seconde fois ?

-Pour sauver le monde, oui.

Varian eut un petit ricanement qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

-Pour sauver le monde… Et le condamner une seconde fois.

« Raiponce » s'arrêta, alors que Varian émit un petit rire, tentant de se poser plus confortablement contre le mur, laissant un gémissement de douleur passer ses lèvres sèches.

-C'est à nous de décider si nous devons reproduire le cycle. S'entretuer l'un l'autre et revenir encore et encore… Comme le jour succède à la nuit.

Varian émit un autre ricanement alors qu'un regard désillusionné se posa sur Orion.

-Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que je l'avais laissé en vie parce que on me l'a demandé ? Que ton destin était de sauver le monde ? Ce n'est rien de tout ça.

Posant l'arrière de son crâne contre la pierre froide de ce mur, « Varian » se perdit dans la contemplation de la nuit, les yeux fixant la voie lactée. Ses cernes étaient de plus en plus mauves, sa peau palissant à vue d'œil alors que sa chemise était couvertes de sang.

Mais c'était dans le dos, qui s'en souciait.

-Alors quel est mon destin, Hécate ? Celui de te regarder tout détruire…

Cette fois, Varian ne resta pas silencieux et eut un mouvement brusque, attrapant la mèche de cheveux qui l'étranglait pour faire approcher son frère.

-Bon sang Orion, il est l'heure de te réveiller ! Arrête de croire qu'il y a des méchants et des justes dans ce monde que tu es apte à juger ! Ouvre un peu les yeux et regarde ce que l'on a fait !

Se relevant difficilement en s'appuyant contre le mur, Varian montra l'horizon alors que Raiponce avait un mouvement de recul.

-Un monde dévasté et miséreux ! Voilà ce que l'on a fait !

-Je n'ai pas…

-Tu as participer a tout ça. Il est peut être plus facile de vivre en fermant les yeux, mais je ne compte pas te laisser vivre en aveugle plus longtemps.

-Je n'ai rien fait !

Varian se posa de nouveau contre le mur, ricanant un peu plus.

-Précisément, Orion. Tu n'as rien fait.

Descendant ses pupilles sur lui, « Varian » resta un moment silencieux avant de retirer les cheveux de sa gorge et fixa ces cheveux blonds.  
Raiponce se reprit et fit crépiter son pouvoir comme avertissement.

-Tu m'en veux pour ne pas t'avoir arrêter alors que tu décimais des innocents.

-Non. Je te hais pour ne pas m'avoir arrêté plus tôt… Pour ne pas m'avoir sauvée.

Orion se stoppa soudainement, mais se reprit pour utiliser son pouvoir sur Varian, ses mèches toujours attachées aux poignets d'Hécate qui hurla sous la brulure qui lui infligea.

-C'est toi qui m'oblige a faire ça Hécate ! Hurla son frère.

Sous la souffrance, Hécate fit pousser des rochers tentant de repousser Orion mais ne fit que de se briser sur sa peau indestructible. Voyant que ça ne faisait rien, Hécate se mit soudainement à réellement paniquer.

Elle et Varian.  
Ils allaient mourir.

Tué par Raiponce et Orion.

Raiponce qui venait de le sauver. Orion qui était son grand frère. Ils allaient être exécutés.  
Ils le savaient.

Ils ne voulaient pas mourir.

Pas maintenant. Hécate voulait donner sa chance à Varian. Il avait tellement de chose à vivre, à expérimenter.

Ils sentirent la vie partir de ce corps, Varian perdant peu a peu la vue alors qu'Hécate sentait perdre pied, aspirée vers l'univers une seconde fois.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, Varian pleura.  
Sur leurs destins tragiques, sur le cycle, sur cette destruction perpétuelle qu'ils avaient créer.

Ses larmes cobalt glissant sur ses joues pour s'éclatés sur le sol. Peut être était-ce trop dur pour Raiponce qui se débattait avec Orion pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, peut être que ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de devoir éloigner sans cesse la princesse pour avoir les mains libres.

Mais ces dernières arrivèrent sur la gorge de l'opale, pour aider la mort à faire son office.

Les pouces comprimant la trachée, Orion se mit aussi à pleurer.  
Si seulement sa sœur pouvait redevenir la femme qu'elle avait été… Mais sa folie n'avait plus aucune limite, pas même sa colère.  
Il était obligé de mettre fin a ses jours, encore et encore.

Hécate commençait vraiment à quitter ce corps quand elle posa sa main sur la joue de son homologue. Orion avait été dans ses deux vies quelqu'un d'important.  
Quelqu'un qui lui avait fait du mal, quelqu'un qui avait voulu bien faire.

Et elle avait eut le rôle du croquemitaine, de l'ennemie.

L'histoire est écrit par les vainqueurs après tout.

Dans un geste de désespoir, plusieurs rochers se fondirent en un pour transpercer Raiponce, malgré les scrupule de leurs coup allait partir.  
Lui serait bruler vivant, et Raiponce tuée par les rochers.

Oui, ils allaient mourir. Comme la dernière fois.

-Je suis désolé.

Quitte à mourir, il voulait lui faire revenir les raisons de leurs haines.  
Peut être dans l'espoir qu'ils cessent leurs combats dans une autre vie.

Ou que la malediction dépérissent a leurs disparitions, qui sait.

Tout comme le pouvoir du Sundrop était devenu complet, celui de la lune évolua pour gagner le pan qu'il avait perdu. Rouvrant les yeux, les yeux de Varian s'illuminèrent deux fois plus, alors que leurs cris résonnèrent dans la plaine de poussière.

Ce fut la dernière phrase que prononça Varian avant qu'une lueur ne les englobe, jusqu'à effacer le monde autour d'eux.

La dernière avant que les rochers ne déchirent les intestins de la princesse de Corona.

La dernière avant que le dernier souffle ne quitte le corps de Varian qui tomba au sol, inerte.

La dernière entre Orion et Hécate sur cette terre.

…

**Heuuu.. Tadam ? Orion arrive et les rages s'accroissent pour plus de chaos…  
Je ne sais pas si ça vous a plus, mais la suite ne tardera pas…  
A plus !**


	20. Orion

**Hey ! Je vois que le précédent chapitre a fait naitre pas mal de réaction XD**  
**A présent, nous quittons un peu l'action.. **  
**Dans l'espoir que ça vous plaira**

Chapitre 20 : Orion

Les bruits de cavalcade rebondissaient sur les murs des couloirs, les rires allant de paire avec l'adolescente qui gambadait dans ce château immense.

Se stoppant avant de percuter la porte qu'elle avait enfin atteinte, elle respira doucement, tenta de ravaler son sourire, et mis quelques mèches en ordre, sans voir que c'était l'entièreté de sa chevelure qui partait dans tout les sens.

Lissant sa tunique bleue et son pantalon en toile, elle finit par pousser la porte qui donnait sur la salle du trône. On annonça son nom, et elle prit sur elle pour ne pas courir jusqu'au trône.

Marchant avec le peu de patience qu'elle avait, elle arriva au coté de son roi et lui fit une révérence tout en gardant pour elle un éclat de rire.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une pièce de théâtre où tout semblait faux.

S'asseyant à ses cotés, elle regarda les alentours. Les vitraux colorés qui répandaient leurs lueurs vives sur le sol, leurs sujets qui s'agglutinaient devant eux en demi cercle, les yeux étonnés, heureux mais aussi inquisiteurs.  
L'impatience rendait ses mains fébriles.

Ca n'allait être qu'une heure, pour qu'elle s'habitue, mais peu importe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester avec un sourire figé.  
Les 60 minutes de demandes et de conseils passèrent en un clin d'œil, et elle vit leurs sujets partirent très vite, la laissant avec son roi.

Celui ci poussa un profond soupir, se passant une main sur son visage avant de la regarder avec colère. Reculant un peu, elle lui demanda si elle avait fait une erreur.  
Il soupira une seconde fois avant de dire « Plusieurs ».

-Déjà t'as des saletés sur le visage, puis c'est quoi cette tenue ! Tu es une princesse, pas une paysanne.

Retirant son gant blanc, il essuya le cambouis qui avait taché sa tempe droite et sa pommette. Comment arrivait elle à s'en mettre partout a chaque fois ?  
Celle-ci regarda tristement le sol, s'excusant tout bas alors que son frère se relevait pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ton but est d'être calme et sage. Comme le mien est d'être présent et conquérant. N'oublie pas ta place.

La dessus, il partit dans ses appartements, surement pour se préparer à faire une balade à cheval avec ses amis.  
Elle resta un moment sur son trône qui lui sembla plus froid et grand que d'habitude. Se glissant sur ses pieds, elle repartis dans son atelier.

Même si Orion avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir un gout amer lui monter à la gorge. Arrivant dans son atelier, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans une de ses créations, grinçant des dents.

Elle ne voulait pas être une princesse immobile et muette.

Le feu de la création lui brûlait la peau, et s'handicaper par des vêtements riches ou une étiquette stupide la rendait furieuse.

Il fallait être pragmatique et compétent, voilà tout ce que voulait le pays, et rien d'autre.

Jetant un regard à un miroir mit dans l'atelier, elle se dévisagea. Dans ce corps de 15 ans, ses cheveux noirs, sa peau étrangement sombre alors qu'elle ne sortait jamais dans cette pièce, elle fronça des sourcils, assombrissant ses yeux bleue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des miettes miroitaient le sol.

...

Orion était partit seul à cheval, sentant avec joie ses cheveux blonds voler derrière lui, une liberté gonflant sa poitrine hors des murs du château.

S'arrêtant sur le bord d'une falaise, lui montrant l'océan qui s'étendait sous le ciel d'été, il respira l'air iodé, chargeant son corps d'une nouvelle fougue qui faisait battre son cœur deux fois plus vite.  
Il avait toujours eut l'envie de voyager, découvrir le monde, partir loin des responsabilités, mais il se retrouvait enchainer sur ses terres, à la gouverner.

Il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber alors que sa petite sœur était incapable de reprendre les rennes du pays en son absence.  
C'était peut être une de raison pourquoi il se montrait dur avec elle.

Frustré par son isolation et cet enfermement dans ce palais qui lui semblait plus petit chaque année.

Voyant avec peine la lumière du jour décliner, Orion comprit qu'il était temps qu'il rentre au palais. Rien que cette idée lui retourna l'estomac, alors que la rage lui revenait comme claque au visage.

Il aurait bien voulu en parler avec Hécate, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

C'était lui qui les avait embringué dans cette aventure étrange.

Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'ils prennent conscience de leurs existence ?  
Deux éléments dans l'univers qui avait soudainement eu connaissance de leurs vies, de leurs pensées.

Seuls dans le glacée de l'espace, ils avaient été deux à s'échanger des pensées, fuyant cette solitude qui les entouraient.  
Puis Hécate lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Cette terre peuplé de formes de vies étranges, éphémères et rapides.

Orion avait prit la décision d'y aller, emportant Hécate avec lui pour voir de plus prés ce qu'il se passait sur cette étrange surface bleue.  
Ils avaient eut soudainement des corps humanoïdes, la parole…  
Et la solitude était partit.

Il ne savait plus comment ils avaient eut l'idée de fonder ce pays, ou du moins comme lui avait eut cette idée. Hécate ne faisait que de le suivre, prenant tout ses paroles comme des vérités.

345 ans… Voilà le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis.

Si au départ, ils avaient souvent été attaqué à cause de l'immortalité, leurs sujets s'étaient plié à ce fait. Ils avaient même penser que leurs souverains était des dieux perdus…

Mais étaient ils des dieux ? Des consciences ? Etaient ils vraiment quelque chose ?

Hécate ne semblait pas perturbée par cette recherche d'identité, prenant la vie comme elle venait, enfermée dans son atelier en compagnie de ses créations.  
Seule et heureuse…

Peut être que c'était de la jalousie que ressentait Orion.  
Qu'elle s'acclimate parfaitement a cette vie casanière, a cet isolement.

Pourtant s'était elle qui avait le plus quitté en le suivant, mais elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, ni dit quoi que ce soit.  
Mais si elle arrivait à vivre cette demi vie, ce n'était pas le cas d'Orion.

Il devait partir, vivre sa vie, sinon il en deviendrait fou.

* * *

_Raiponce sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'oxygène alors que ses paupières papillonnèrent.  
Dans un espace blanc et lumineux, elle semblait flotter au grès d'un courant irréel.  
_

_Que venait elle de voir ?_

_Etait ce la vie d'Orion et d'Hécate qui passait dans son cerveau ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_D'un coup les images de leurs combats revirent à Raiponce. Hécate, ou Varian, avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils se souviennent de l'origine de leur combat…_

_Et de ce qu'elle avait vu, les frères et sœurs n'avaient déjà pas une très bonne base.  
Chacun frustré et en colère par leurs situations, alourdis par les agissements de l'autre.  
Mais comment avait ils put en arriver à s'entre tuer ?_

_Et Varian dans tout ça ?_

_Bon sang, elle espérait que l'alchimiste n'était pas blessé.  
Maudissant Orion pour ce qu'il avait fait, elle tenta de retrouver le brun quand son corps s'immobilisa dans un nouveau flash._

* * *

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées et les deux frère et sœur avaient eux aussi évolués.

La séance de doléances était à nouveau passée en un clin d'œil, Hécate, droite sur son trône, le visage sévère dans sa robe couleur nuit malgré la chaleur ambiante.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune adolescente d'avant. La vingtaine, ses cheveux n'était plus à la garçonne mais coulait le long de son dos. La princesse se leva pour voir son frère débarquer dans la salle du trône.

Lui faisant un petit sourire, Hécate lui fit la remarque de son arrivée tardive.

Illuminé par les carreaux colorés des vitreaux, il jeta un œil au grandes porte qui s'était déjà refermé sur leurs sujets, repartit à leurs vies.

-Tu es en retard Orion, mais j'ai géré ton absence comme une pro. Déclara Hécate, quittant son rôle de reine pour se moquer de son frère.

Orion lui fit un petit sourire, se grattant sa barbe blonde naissante alors que ses yeux verts portaient quelques rides de rire.

-Désolé, je ne vois pas le temps passé quand je suis dehors.

Hécate répondit à son excuse d'un petit rire. Son frère prenait de plus en plus de liberté, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.  
Il était tout pour elle, et qu'il prenne plus de temps pour lui, la rassurait.

Elle avait rarement vu son frère aussi serein et joyeux, mettant un peu de baume sur les inquiétudes qu'elle nourrissait à son sujet. Et si pour qu'il soit heureux il fallait qu'il aille dehors pour galoper de longues heures, alors qu'il le fasse.  
Elle serait heureuse de le décharger de quelques poids que la royauté instaurait sur les épaules des seigneurs.

Alors qu'elle allait devant lui pour balayer quelques feuilles qui s'était accrochées a la longue chevelure de son frère, le régent du palais raconta les actes de la princesse.

-La princesse Hécate a été parfaite dans son rôle. Elle a même fait un conseil en rapport à nos problèmes de frontière avec les clans des montagnes.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais impossible de te contacter, annonça Hécate le regard inquisiteur.

Orion resta un moment silencieux avant de détourner cette conversation où il devenait mal à l'aise. Déjà qu'il devait se sentir chanceux qu'elle ne l'engueule pas pour son désistement de derniére minutes à ses devoirs de roi.

-Et donc ? Qu'as tu obtenu ?

-Plusieurs autres terres et de nouveau sujets.

-Tu… Tu as réussi à les fédérer ?

-Ils savaient que c'était dans leurs intérêts… Ou plutôt, je leur ait fait comprendre.

-Je vois… Je suis fier de toi, Hécate.

Mue d'un optimisme nouveau, Orion prit Hécate dans ces bras, elle même se cagoussant contre lui. Depuis quand ne s'était ils pas prit dans les bras, simplement par joie, ou pour se réconforter. Depuis des années.  
Ça lui avait manqué.

Car si Orion avait des amis, ce n'était pas le cas de sa jeune sœur qui était de nature solitaire.  
Mais la solitude se faisait un peu ressentir avec les nombreux départs du roi.

Elle avait essayé de se lier avec des gens, mais sa discrétion des précédentes années lui avait valu la méfiance des habitants et des serviteurs.

Orion lui avait proposé de prendre une dame de compagnie, mais elle avait décliné cette offre.  
Elle voulait une amie, pas une personne payer pour éloigner la solitude.  
Ça l'aurait peut être plus renforcée encore.

Mais qu'importe ses sentiments, cette peur du vide et d'être seule. Tant que son frère était heureux et à ses cotés, tout irait bien.

Mais dans cette accolade, si Hécate était heureuse d'avoir enfin rendu son frère fier d'elle, et égal a lui, Orion avait autre chose en tête.

Il allait pouvoir fuir cette vie.

* * *

_Raiponce sentit son souffle se couper, une gène dans sa poitrine alors que les sentiments des deux êtres l'électrisait, le conflits de leurs envies et de leurs désirs la déchirant de l'intérieur._

_Mais malgré sa terreur, les images continuaient d'arriver, des ellipses de plusieurs mois pour se concentrer que sur les moments important qui les avaient conduit à la situation présente._

* * *

Hécates courraient dans les couloirs du château, dépenaillée, échevelées, elle n'avait plus rien de la princesse vu quelques vision d'avant.

Courant, pieds nues dans les couloirs assombris par la nuit, elle ouvrit avec force une porte qui la laissa entrer dans une chambre vide, le lit non défait. Regardant autour d'elle, elle appela son frère pour la millième fois, ses prunelles bleue courant sur toute la surface de la chambre.

-Orion ?

-Princesse Hécate !

Se tournant vers la voix, elle tomba sur trois gardes qui trottaient vers elle.  
Allant vers eux, elle attrapa l'épaule de l'un d'eux.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Non… Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de sa majesté…

Lâchant l'homme, Hécate sentit ses jambes lâchées. Orion aurait du revenir depuis longtemps.  
Il était partit, avec ses deux meilleurs amis en voyage.

Il devait revenir sous trois mois…

Mais voilà que cinq étaient passé et ils n'avaient aucune nouvel du roi.  
Depuis Hécate ne dormait plus, réveillée par des cauchemars mettant en scène son frère en péril, l'appelant pour qu'elle le sauve.

Elle avait envoyé des soldats et des mercenaires au quatre coins du pays et plus loin encore.  
Mais aucune trace du roi Orion.

Des cernes longues et sombres décoraient a présent le visage pâle de la princesse, qui alla a la salle du trône pour s'avachir sur son trône argenté, décoré du drapeau de son frère. Un soleil incrusté d'un quart de lune.

Posant son front dans sa paume, accoudé à son trône, elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris vingt ans en quelques semaines. Soupirant doucement, elle résista à l'envie de pleurer.  
Elle voulait partir à sa recherche, mais son pays avait besoin d'elle…

Elle ne pouvait partir sur les chemins dans l'espoir de tomber sur son frère.  
Puis suite à sa disparition, beaucoup de pays avaient commencés à les menacer.

Soit en voyant des menaces aux travers des soldats envoyés en quêtes d'Orion, soit en voyant un trône vide au coté d'une princesse jeune et d'une beauté incroyable.

Ce n'était pas encore arrivé, mais Hécate sentait que la guerre était à leur porte.  
Elle espérait que cette annonce fasse revenir son frère, inquiet pour elle et pour le pays… Mais les derniers soldats qui étaient partis à la recherche du monarque, étaient revenus bredouilles.

Ravalant un second sanglots, elle leva la tête en entendant le régent arrivé dans la salle du trône, lui aussi échevelé et habillé à la hâte. Elle avait dû le tirer du lit avec tout le tohubohu qu'elle avait fait dans sa panique.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

-Ce n'est rien, ma reine…

relevant la tête, Hécate fusilla le régent du regard.

-Arrête avec cette histoire. Je ne suis pas votre reine.

-Vous en êtes une, même si vous ne portez pas encore ce titre. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

-Mon frère n'est pas mort, vous le savez autant que moi !

Orion ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était comme elle, immortel.  
Et même plus.

Si un simple couteau pouvait enlever la vie d'Hécate, ce n'était pas le cas d'Orion qui avait une peau impénétrable. En clair, personne n'avait pu venir à bout de son frère.

-Vous avez peut être l'espoir qu'il soit encore en vie, tout comme moi. Mais il n'est pas là pour guider le pays. Et si vous ne reprenez pas la couronne, sachez que votre pouvoir sera bientôt disputé, créra des émeutes et peut-être même une guerre civile.

Hécate fixa le régent, prenant les accoudoirs pour les serrer entre ses doigts blancs de frustration. Elle savait tout cela, mais elle ne pouvait accepter que son frère soit mort, disparu à jamais.  
Toutes les possibilités lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Malgré sa peau indestructible, son frère aurait put mourir de tant de façon.  
Noyé, empoisonné, malade…

Fermant les yeux, elle entendit le régent lui conseiller de prendre la couronne dans le mois à venir, avant de partir dans les ombres du palais.  
À nouveau, seule dans la salle du trône, Hécate prit sa décision.

Son frère lui avait donné les clés du royaume et son devoir était de le garder à flot jusqu'à son retour.  
Elle emprunterait donc celles-ci jusqu'à son retour, et abdiquerait dés qu'il passera à nouveau la porte du palais.

…

Le couronnement se fit dans les semaines qui suivirent.

Drapés de noir, un voile de deuil devant les yeux, Hécate avait reçut la couronne sur son front. Une toute simple, argenté, un quart de lune dont les deux pointes allait vers le ciel, trônant sur son front, entouré de quelques courbures d'acier.

Elle l'avait fait elle même, enlevant le soleil de ce bijou.  
Elle n'était que la lune, et rien d'autre.

Il lui était impossible de voler le symbole de son frère.

Une fête fut donnée, la joie en demi teinte, la reine silencieuse face a ce faste qui convenait bien plus à Orion qu'a elle.  
Elle n'avait mis aucun bijou, allant toujours dans la plus grande simplicité.  
Elle fut critiquée pour cela, autant que pour son silence et sa mine basse.

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent pas plus joyeux.

Bon nombre de sujet ne voyant en elle qu'une simple ombre de ce qu'avait été leur roi, muette et discrète. Elle ne descendait pas en ville voir ses concitoyens, ne participait pas aux festivals, ni aux autres fêtes.

Ses apparitions étaient rapides, éphémère avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa tour, la plus haute du château, où un globe de verre et d'argent servait de toit à la demeure.

Beaucoup pensaient qu'elle ne resterait pas reine très longtemps, beaucoup de roi et prince voisin venant lui proposer une alliance par mariage.

Elle était après tout reine d'un grand pan de terre, et il serait difficile pour une femme seule de maintenir la paix dans son royaume.  
Suite au multiple refus, les pays qui avaient été leurs amis devinrent des rivaux. Si Hécate parvint a gagner du temps en les montant les uns contre les autres, elle imaginait bien que ça n'allait pas durer.

Quand la guerre éclata officiellement, le peuple claqua des dents.  
Ils allaient être massacrés.

Alors qu'un vent de panique était monté dans tout le royaume, l'armée était sortit de la caserne, à coté du château.

À leur tête, Hécate, en armure, arc dans le dos et épée a la ceinture.

Contrairement à ce que tous les sujets pensait, elle s'était préparée à la guerre, et avait déjà moult tactiques pour gagner du terrain, et même conquérir les autres royaumes.  
Elle avait passé donc ces derniers mois à apprendre a se battre, la coupant des festivités et autres célébrations.

La sécurité du royaume était bien plus importante, et hors de question qu'elle se retrouve à l'arrière comme quand son frère avait disparu.

Elle commanderait son armée et écraserait elle même les ennemis.

…

La guerre fut violente, le royaume du Nord détruisant son premier ennemi avec une sauvagerie et une intelligence militaire jamais vu jusqu'ici.

Avec les nouvelles armes créer par Hécate elle même, l'armée du Nord ne perdit presque aucun homme, faisant plier la royauté ennemi facilement.  
Et ce fut avec une joie non feinte qu'elle accueillie les vaincus dans son palais.  
Leur promettant de les laisser en vie et à la tête de leurs terres, elle leur fit promettre de lui obéir, fédérant leurs royaumes à leurs terres.

Le prince ennemi grinça des dents, mais entouré de gardes à l'épée facile, il plia le genoux et promit obéissance à sa nouvelle reine. Les bannières furent brulée sur la place de la capitale pour laisser place au symbole du Nord.

La lune.

Les tissus sombres et argentés régnant à présent dans toute la ville, Hécate se leva, congédiant son nouveau seigneur par son simple mouvement, avant de se tourner vers son ami, le régent.

-Bien, passons au suivant.

Ainsi, la guerre de 18 mois s'étendit sur 84 ans.

Hécate fédéra tous les royaumes avoisinants, agrandissant son royaume sans une once de pitié. Voulant a tout prix éviter le soulèvement du peuple, elle gardait l'ancien seigneur un temps.  
Puis elle instaurait sa politique et apportait aux terres nouvelles ce qui leur manquait.

Une diète trop longue ? Elle apportait des vivres et faisait du libre-échange avec le peuple.

Petit à petit, elle devenait irremplaçable, au cœur même du bon fonctionnement de ces terres qui lui devenaient complétement soumises, la reconnaissance du peuple mettant toute idée de révolution aux oubliettes.

Et a ce moment précis, le seigneur se pliait alors a ce changement, ou se retrouvait remplacé.  
La plupart avait l'intelligence de courber la tête et de se taire.

Au bout de quelques décennies, la reine Hécate était devenue une figure presque divine aux yeux de son peuple et même des royaumes environnants.  
Belle et immortelle, combattante et cruelle, elle devint un mythe aux yeux des pays extérieurs.

Son peuple heureux, gardé loin de la famine et de la maladie, tous bienveillants et généreux.

Il fallait dire que si Orion avait le pouvoir visible de l'invulnérabilité, elle, s'était totalement autre chose. Il fallait dire que c'était moins voyant mais tout aussi pratique.

Inconsciemment, elle arrivait à manipuler l'état d'esprits des gens autour d'elle.  
Un peu handicapant, son pouvoir l'avait contrainte à l'isolement, son impression de rejet se multipliant dans l'esprit de son entourage.

Seul Orion y était totalement protégé, ce qui l'avait désespérée quand il avait disparu, ne pouvant donc pas communiquer avec lui, ni même deviner où son frère était enfermé.

Mais avec les humains…

Cette connexion faisant sentir les humains étranges, peu d'entre eux osait réellement la côtoyer, les ressentiments de la reine en écho au leur.

Cependant avec les années, le peuple s'était habitué a cela, et trouvait même cela touchant.  
Cette reine forte et vulnérable à la fois, les poussant encore plus à la protéger des autres royaumes.  
Cette envie de protection et cette force attirèrent encore bon nombre de personne aux cotés d'Hécate, qui se retrouva ainsi entourée de personnes réellement sensible à elle, à sa personne.

Et plus la reine était heureuse, plus le pays le ressentant, il semblait que la terre elle même soit plus fertile, le climat plus clément.

Devenue puissante et ayant prouvé sa force dans tout les domaines, la reine évinça l'étiquette de la royauté, prenant a contre pied tout ce que les autres royaume déclaraient comme convenable.

Qu'importe sa tenue, c'était ses conseils et son intelligence qui était précieuse.  
Qu'importe qu'elle ne soit pas mariée ou qu'elle ait plusieurs amant et amantes. Si un jour elle porte un enfant, on sera sur qu'il sera de sa lignée.

Qu'importe l'avis des autres royaumes, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient la confronter sans perdre.

Il n'y avait que les royaumes au delà de l'eau qui lui était encore inconnu.  
Elle avait entendu des rumeur, des histoires et autre chimères, mais n'y fit pas attention.

-Ma reine ? Vous semblez soucieuse ?

Hécate glissa ses yeux sur son général et chef et amant. Se glissant à ses cotés, elle glissa sa main sur les tempes grisonnantes de son ami, soupirant tristement.

-As tu rencontré quelqu'un ?

Son amant se chiffonna un peu, puis roula sur le dos.

-Il y a une jeune femme en effet, que j'apprécie beaucoup.

-Est elle intelligente ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Se glissant contre lui, Hécate glissa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Ils savaient tout les deux ce que ça signifié.  
C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Hécate, étant immortelle, avait fait une règle simple pour ses relations amoureuses.  
Elle ne pouvait gardé quelqu'un a ses cotés que 15 ou 20 ans, si leurs relations ne s'arrêtaient pas avant bien sur.  
Si elle faisait cela, c'était pour que son amant ou amante puisse refaire sa vie sans elle.

Avoir une famille, des enfants… Chose qui lui avait été interdite.

Posant une main sur son ventre, Hécate soupira.

Malgré toutes ces années, pas une seule étincelle de vie n'avait naquit dans ses tripes.  
Pas qu'elle ait réellement désiré des enfants jusqu'ici, mais ça lui donnait un peu plus l'impression d'être une chose indéfinissable.

Orion s'était il lui aussi posé la question ?

Une main calleuse arriva sur sa joue, son ami la regardant, peiné.

-Ne soit pas triste Hécate…

Hécate posa ses doigts sur ceux de son ami. Voilà pourquoi avoir des gens prés d'elle était complexe.  
Ils devaient accepter que l'âme d'Hécate s'étende sur eux, empiète sur leurs existences de façon intrusive.  
Pourtant Hécate faisait tout pour ne pas faire ressentir ses pensées mélancoliques aux autres.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire ressentir ça… Je pensais seulement à mon frère.

-Oh…

Plus personne ne se souvenait d'Orion, le premier roi de Royaume du nord.  
Ni même du drapeau qui avait jadis flotté au dessus du château.  
A présent tout le monde arborait l'étendard de la lune, solitaire sur la surface textile.  
Oubliant qu'il y avait eut un jour, le soleil a ses cotés.

-Si tu veux Hécate… On peut toujours repousser notre séparation.

Hécate prit doucement son amant contre elle, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Non. Je veux que tu vives ta vie au prés d'une humaine, que tu ais quelqu'un pour vieillir a tes cotés…

Son amant se crispa un peu contre elle, avant de céder et de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-Je ferais tout pour te faciliter la tâche. Mais au besoin, je serais là comme ami.

Hécate le serra un peu plus contre lui.  
Il allait lui manquer.

Avec lui tout avait été si facile. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres qui pleuraient, la suppliaient de rester à leur coté, lui avait de suite accepté cette réalité.  
Peut être parce qu'il avait comprit que ce n'était pas facile non plus pour elle…

Mais elle ne supporterais pas de voir ses amants vieillir à ses cotés pour mourir en la haïssant.  
Elle préférait mille fois être détesté par eux quand ils avaient encore de temps de guérir et de l'oublier.  
Mais son général ne ressentait aucune haine à son égard, ce qui rendait la chose plus difficile encore.

Un an plus tard, elle le félicita pour son mariage et rencontra la femme qui allait partager sa vie.  
La félicitant elle aussi, elle fut prise a dépourvu, non par la révérence de la femme mais par son propos.

-C'est un honneur d'avoir un époux qui a été l'amant de sa majesté.

Hécate était resté coi face à une telle déclaration, tout comme son ancien amant, et général.  
Dans le palais, il était devenu courant de connaître les amants et amantes de la reine.  
C'était devenu un honneur et même une façon d'atteindre l'immortalité.  
La reine n'oubliant jamais ses partenaires.

Beaucoup avait même tenté de l'approcher avec cette idée en tête.  
C'était peut être comme ça que son général l'avait charmé.  
Quand elle lui avait proposé, il lui avait seulement demandé a ce qu'ils restent le plus discret possible.

Hécate avait été d'accord, si ca pouvait aidé son amant.  
Pendant plusieurs années Hécate fut donc officiellement seule.

Ce fut quand un seigneur la courtisa avec acharnement, au point de tenter de l'enlever, que son général sortit de l'ombre comme bouclier.  
Eloignant ainsi les êtres assez stupides pour oser harceler sa majesté, Il s'occupa même personnellement de l'exécution de cet homme dangereux.

Après cela, il s'était agenouillé devant Hécate pour se faire pardonner.  
Il n'avait pas voulu saper son autorité, mais il aimait trop sa reine pour ne pas réagir.

Hécate avait peut être sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Il avait même été une entorse à sa règle.

Ils étaient restés amant durant 30 ans.

C'était trop longtemps et trop court en même temps. Mais Hécate n'avait put le garder plus longtemps à ces cotés sans le condamner.  
La vie des humains était décidément vraiment trop courte.

...

D'autres années s'étaient écoulées. Hécate avait pleuré la séparation et la mort de son général, décédé à ses cotés dans une bataille, trois ans après son mariage.  
A l'enterrement, la femme de celui ci, vint la voir, les yeux rouges et la colère au visage.

-Il a préféré mourir à vos cotés que de vivre avec moi. En le quittant, vous l'avez poussé à la mort.

Durant des années, cette phrase tourna dans la tête d'Hécate, lui volant son sommeil et son appétit.  
Il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'accrocher trop aux humains, de risque d'y perdre la raison…

…

Une affaire avec un royaume du sud qui la désappointait quelque peu.  
Les griffons de pittsford, un nom bien pompeux pour un royaume si petit que le leur.

Mais ce n'était qu'une histoire de matière première.

En bref, Hécate avait apprit qu'il y avait là-bas un acier qu'elle désirait pour une expérience.  
Après avoir envoyé un émissaire pour savoir l'économie du pays et le prix de cet acier, elle déchanta très vite à l'annonce du prix exorbitant.

Se tournant donc vers les montagne du Nord où il y avait aussi ce genre de métal, mais bien plus dur à extraire, elle coupa court au négociation. Mais ce pays, aussi petit que bruyant, cria aux scandales et à la rupture de contrat.  
Ce qui était totalement faux, Hécate surlignant qu'elle n'avait signé aucun accord et que ses émissaires n'étaient venus sur leurs terres qu'à but informatif.

Ne lâchant pas le morceau, le petit pays appela au secours le royaume de Saporia et celui de Corona, qui pouvaient rivaliser avec le royaume du Nord, en guise de taille et d'armées.

Soudainement, Hécate se sentit dépassée.  
Comment en était ils arrivé là ?

Assise sur son trône, le seul de la salle depuis des décennies, Hécate attendait le roi de Saporia et de Corona. Quelque peu stressée, Hécate se rassurait comme elle le pouvait.

S'ils voulaient la guerre, ils seraient venues avec plus d'effectifs, alors que ses douaniers avaient bien dit qu'ils n'étaient qu'une simple troupe de voyage, discrète et peu armée.

Ils lui avaient même fait parvenir un message pour leur confirmer leurs bonnes intentions.

Hécate s'était donc préparé à accueillir ces monarques quand le régent annonça l'arrivé des dirigeants.  
Serrant avec plus de hargne les accoudoirs de son trône, la reine respira avec profondeurs, avant d'ordonner de les faire entrer.

Un homme, accompagnés de quelques soldats arborant le sigle de leurs pays sur leurs armures, arrivèrent. Le premier avait le visage découvert, les cheveux ébéne et le teint chocolat. Ses yeux dorés étaient d'une intensité rare, et un sourire bienvenu sur son visage carré.

Il fut le premier à prendre parole :

-Reine Hécate, je suis le roi de Saporia, Ilan.

Hécate hocha la tête, un sourire poli au visage alors que ses prunelles cherchait le second roi qui devait se présenter à elle. Le roi de Saporia éclaira de suite la reine.

-Le roi de Corona arrivera bientôt.

La reine fronça légèrement des sourcils face à ce manque de ponctualité, ou d'organisation de ses homologues. Il était logique et bien vu d'arriver ensemble.  
Mais qu'importe, ils ne pourront donc pas de suite accorder leurs violons contre elle.

Se redressant sur son trône, Hécate joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, ayant un port parfait, et fit un sourire chaleureux au roi de Saporia.

-Soyez donc le bienvenu au Royaume du nord, Roi Ilan. Sachez que je suis désolée que notre rencontre soit en pareille circonstance.

-Sachez Majesté que si j'avais eut l'écho d'un quart de votre beauté, je serais venu deux fois plus vite.

-Il faut dire que ce n'est pas la beauté qui m'importe le plus.

-En effet, j'ai surtout entendu de vous vos faits guerriers.

Le roi Ilan ne put cacher son regard admiratif et curieux sur les cicatrices qui décoraient la peau de la reine. Elle les portait comme des bijoux, les mettant en valeurs comme le ferait des guerriers rustres et barbares, une poudre argentée transformant ses stigmates en reliefs exotiques.

Si sur une autre, ce serait perçut comme une balafres mal-guérie, la reine semblait tellement les assumer que ça en devenait des trophées.

Ilan baissa les yeux d'embarras en se rendant compte qu'il ne quittant pas celle qui faisait le tour de la gorge de la reine. Hécate, elle, ria intérieurement de la curiosité du roi du Sud, fixant ses marques comme d'étranges tatouages.

Toussotant un peu, le roi de Saporia arracha à sa vue la silhouette de la reine pour expliquer plus en détail la cause de sa venue.

-Reine Hécate, je suis venu pour parler de votre affaire avec mon allié, les griffons de Pittsford.

Faisant un geste, deux serviteurs amenèrent un siège confortable au roi de Saporia et fit sortir tous les autres serviteurs et autres conseillers de la pièce.  
Seul le régent resta debout à ses cotés, apaisant Hécate par sa seule présence.

-Un malentendu malheureux.

-En effet. Il faut dire que le roi des griffons pensait qu'un marché avait été décidé par vos émissaires.

-Je ne donne pas assez de pouvoir à mes messagers pour qu'ils prennent des décisions à ma place. Si c'est une coutume du Sud, elle n'est pas de rigueur ici.

-Une idée bien saugrenus de mon allié, je dois l'avouer.

-Si vous êtes en accord avec cela, pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici ? Ne me dites pas que ce n'était que pour me voir.

-Pour vous proposer un marché.

Un marché ? Hécate resta en alerte, alors que le roi de Saporia posa son dos contre le dossier du siège. En une vitesse éclair deux tables furent posées au coté d'Hécate et du roi Ilan avec des rafraichissements.

Pour Hécate, s'était une simple tasse de café. Elle avait ses habitudes.

Elle remercia le régent du regard, sachant que c'était lui qui avait fait passé le message, le devoir de mettre à l'aise son invité lui ayant complétement sortie de l'esprits.

Reportant son attention sur son invité, elle attendit que celui ci explique sa venue.  
Ce dernier se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège avant d'exposer les faits.

-Il faut dire qu'avant cette affaire, votre pays a réussi à garder une certaine discrétion malgré sa taille et votre puissance.

Hécate souleva un sourcil perplexe. Ou voulait il en venir ?  
Le roi Ilan continua son exposé.

-Ce fut le roi de Corona qui me montra les points forts de votre pays. Votre armée et vos armes révolutionnaire, faite de vos propres mains, si j'ai bien compris.

La anse de la tasse d'Hécate sentit la pression augmentée alors que la reine gardait un regard fixe.

-Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de corde à votre arc, reine Hécate.

-Je sais juste me servir de celle que j'ai acquise. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas le but de votre venue dans mon royaume.

-Saporia et Corona veulent que vous arrêtiez de fabriquer ces armes et de dissoudre une partie de votre armée.

Hécate resta silencieuse avant d'éclater de rire.

Le régent, mal à l'aise, ne sut comment réagir, ni même le prochain mouvement de sa reine, qui malgré tout, restait impulsive.  
Celle-ci tenta de ravaler son rire en posant le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres, mais il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle se calme complétement.

-Et vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour me faire cette demande absurde. Vous aimez perdre votre temps et le mien.

Le roi Ilan se redressa sur son fauteuil, un air sérieux au visage.

-Vous serez protéger par nos armées, en échange de votre savoir.

Hécate stoppa son rire, les larmes yeux pour reprendre un air plus sérieux, un sourire restant malgré tout aux lèvres tant la situation était grotesque.

-Alors autre que de me demander de ne plus avoir d'armée, je dois aussi vous donner mon savoir ? Et vous arrivez à dire cela sans exploser de rire.

-Votre puissance fait un grand bouleversement dans les forces du monde.

-Vous avez dit que nous étions resté discret jusqu'ici, c'est que nous ne sommes pas si bouleversant.

-Peut être, mais quand votre puissance sera éventé à l'ouest et à l'est, vous serez prise en tenaille entre des pays qui se déchireront votre science.

Hécate soupira un ricanement avant de s'adosser confortablement à son trône, fermant les yeux.

-Alors ce serait par inquiétude pour moi, j'en suis flattée. Mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre soin de mon royaume. Vous pouvez partir tranquille, vous et votre sagesse de 25 ans.

-Vous ne savez devant quel danger…

-Vous avez fait combien de guerre, roi Ilan.

Le brun resta silencieux pour dire la réponse avec aplomb.

-J'ai participer à trois guerres, et mené deux autres…

-Jolie palmarès pour votre âge. Pour ma part, j'ai mené des guerres sur plusieurs décennies. Alors que crois savoir ce qu'est le risque d'une guerre et d'un combat.

Fronçant durement des sourcils, le visage d'Hécate se ferma alors qu'elle rouvrait ses paupières en fixant le roi devant elle.

-Maintenant que vous m'avez sortie votre pathétique mensonge, pouvez vous réellement me dire ce qui vous amène ici ?

Le roi Ilan ne parvint pas a cacher son mouvement de recul face à la reine du Nord, mais se reprit rapidement.

-Nous venions vous conseiller d'arrêter vote course à l'armement.

-Dommage que vous n'ayez pas de pression quelconque pour appuyer vos propos. Dois je aussi vous préciser que c'est un refus ?

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix.

Hécate se raidie soudainement, mue d'une nouvelle colère.

-Oh ? Et puis je savoir ce que vous avez pour me confronter ?

Ilan soupira doucement avant de se lever et regarder la porte de la salle du trône.  
Sous la demande silencieuse de la reine intriguée, le régent alla ouvrir la porte sur un homme encapuchonné qui entra dans la pièce, d'un pas détendu.

-Reine Hécate, je vous présente le roi de Corona. Et le votre.

L'homme retira sa capuche, présentant sa chevelure dorée au monde et son visage. Si le régent regarda sans comprendre la scène, il vit sa reine se lever, le visage blanc comme neige.

-Orion…

Son frère.  
Son frère était là, devant elle. Vivant et en bonne santé.  
Son frère qu'elle croyait mort, qu'elle avait pleuré.

Il était vivant… Durant tout ce temps.

Serrant des poings, elle l'observa.  
Sa barbe avait poussé, aussi doré que ses cheveux et sa peau.  
Il semblait même avoir grandit, ses épaules larges et carré lui donnant une prestance de roi de conte de fée. Une lourde épée à la ceinture, tous ses vêtements respiraient l'opulence et la richesse, son armure parée d'arabesque et autres pierreries.  
Toujours aussi m'as tu vu.

-Hécate, tu es devenue superbe.

Chassant une envie de hurler de rire, Hécate lui répondit par un sourire tordu.

-Et toi, toujours aussi clinquant.

Orion resta un moment silencieux, attendant des reproches de la part de sa sœur, mais la voyant muette, il fit un pas en avant.

-Hécate, je ne voulais pas en arrivé la. Mais j'y suis obligé. Même si tu n'es pas en accord avec ce marché, je suis et je reste ton roi. Tu dois…

-Non.

Orion se stoppa dans son mouvement, regardant avec étonnement Hécate qui, les yeux dans le vague, venait d'asséner sa réponse d'un ton implacable.

-Quoi ?

Hécate releva doucement la tête, ses yeux bleue portant un voile opaque qui s'y était déposé tant sa colère était grande.

-Tu n'es plus mon roi, Orion. Tu as perdu ce droit depuis longtemps.

Continuant son mouvement fluide en se levant de toute sa hauteur, elle regarda froidement son ancien monarque avec dédain. Orion sentit son influence et sa position lui glisser entre ses doigts, alors que sa jeune sœur descendait les escaliers d'un pas félin.

-Hécate.

-Je t'ai pleuré. Réellement. J'ai pleuré lors de ta disparition, à chaque fois que de mes mercenaires revenaient bredouilles, que mes messagers n'entendaient pas un seul mot de toi… J'ai pleuré quand on m'a imposé cette couronne que je m'étais promis de te rendre…Mais toi…

Ses lèvres se relevèrent comme dans un feulement, son visage se tordant en une haine pure.

-ET TOI, TU ETAIS EN VIE ET LIBRE DEPUIS LE DEBUT ?!

Une aura de puissance poussa le roi Ilan à se rasseoir, contemplant cette reine glaciale, les dominant par sa seule aura de guerrière.

Orion se ressaisit rapidement et sortit son épée.  
A ce demander comment elle était resté a sa ceinture.

-Hécate, ne me force pas à te soumettre.

Hécate resta silencieuse avant d'éclater de rire.  
Se tordant délicieusement en deux, elle laissa sa voix faire écho sur les murs alors qu'elle regardait son frère qui se sentait de plus en plus petit.

-Toi ? Me soumettre ? Regarde ce pays, ce royaume. Entre mes mains, il est devenu trois fois plus grand, cinq fois plus puissant. A ton avis, j'ai fédéré les clans en leur demandant gentiment ? Tu n'as absolument rien pour me soumettre mon frère, si ce n'est en jouant sur notre lien de parenté qui me rendra peut être clémente.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur les guerriers du Nord, les yeux illuminés d'une étrange lueur, hallebardes et fusils à la main, prêt à défendre leur reine. Sur le coté, assommés et ligotés, gisait les soldats du Sud.  
Comment les avait elle appelé, seul Orion le savait. Grinçant des dents, il fixa sa sœur.

-Tu leur as enlevé leur libre arbitre.

-Disons plus tôt qu'ils me connaissent, contrairement à toi.

Descendant les dernières marches, elle se planta devant son frère qui la surplombait d'une demi tête.

-Tu as osé revenir ici, non pour me voir ou pour me rassurer, mais pour me donner un ordre. Tu pensais réellement que j'allais accepter ? Tu es bien naïf.

Jetant un regard au roi Ilan, elle passa devant eux, leur tournant le dos sans une once d'hésitation.  
Que pouvaient-ils faire sans se condamner ? Rien.

-Et en plus, tu as amené un de tes amis, le mettant en danger. Car si tu es immortel, ce n'est pas son cas, n'est ce pas ?

Le roi Ilan se tendit soudainement alors qu'Orion se mit entre les soldats du Nord et son ami.

-Je t'interdis de…

-Tu n'es pas en position de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, cher frère.

Les soldats levèrent leurs armes avant d'être stopper par Hécate elle même.

-Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui ferais du mal. Toi seul m'as blessé, Orion. Il serait injuste de lui faire payer le fruit de ton erreur et de ta bêtise.

Faisant couler un nouveau regard sur le roi étranger, Hécate continua.

-Il t'a suivis car il est loyal. Ce que je respecte. Mais tu le sais déjà, vu que c'est sur ma loyauté que tu comptais pour me faire ployer.

S'avançant vers une des fenêtres de la salle du trône, elle regarda en contre bas la capitale où ses sujets regardaient les chevaux et carrosses qui avaient amenés les dirigeants sudistes.

-Et tu as raison. Je suis loyale envers toi.

Se tournant vers son frère, elle le regarda sévèrement, le visage fermé et la bouche emplis de venin.

-Mais je le suis encore plus envers mes gens et mon royaume.

Orion rangea son épée. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Et que comptes tu faire de nous.

-De vous ? Rien… Pour l'instant.

Ouvrant grand les fenêtres, elle fut accueillit par une ovation qui laissa les deux rois muets.  
Faisant un petit salut aux foules, elle se dirigea vers eux tout en congédiant ses soldats qui partirent de la pièce. Dans un geste fluide et imparable, elle attrapa les deux bras des souverains, se mettant entre eux deux.

-Il faut dire que je suis lasse des guerres pour les années à venir, et pour le bien de tous, oublions cet incident. Vous êtes seulement deux souverains venus me proposé un marché de libre échanges entre nos royaumes.

S'avançant avec eux vers le balcon, elle salua à nouveau ses sujets qui scandèrent son nom et ceux des deux nouveaux alliés.

Ilan restait rigide, admiratif et craintif de cette reine.  
Si elle semblait minuscule entre eux deux, elle les dominait complétement, son sourire carnassier mettant en exergue sa glorieuse victoire.

Lâchant Orion pour faire une salutation, elle continua de leur parler, loin de toute autres oreilles.

-Je discuterais du marché avec le roi Ilan. Toi, retourne à Corona. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans ce palais.

-Il est autant à moi qu'à toi.

-C'était avant que tu m'abandonnes.

Posant une main sur son épaule, Orion tenta de parler à sa sœur qui le coupa de suite.

-Ne fait pas comme si je t'importais. Tu n'as jamais pensé aux autres jusqu'ici, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant.

Repoussement sèchement la main d'Orion, elle salua à nouveau la foule, le roi Ilan toujours à son bras. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à quitter Hécate du regard malgré les appels de foule.

Orion lui avait souvent parlé de sa petit sœur, ne tarissant pas l'éloge sur son intelligence tout en mettant en avant son coté impulsif qui pouvait lui faire avoir des colères noires.

Bercé dans le mythe du roi Corona, immortel et invincible, le jeune Ilan avait toujours voulu rencontrer la sœur de ce dernier, glacée et changeante comme l'astre lunaire.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en sentant son regard insistant, ce qui le fit rougir et regarder à la hâte le peuple pour les saluer, lui aussi.

Pourtant Orion l'avait prévenu, de son intelligence et de son charme indéniable…  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Hécate était incroyable, belle dans sa fureur et sa force combattive.

* * *

**Et nous voila pour voir le destin d'Hécate et d'Orion... Ce chapitre était le premier clou dans le cercueil.  
A plus pour la suite !**


	21. Ilan

**Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dit "Lol, la suite arrive bientôt !"  
Bon, ça a été plus long que prévu... Je suis tombée sur des trucs et d'autre...  
Mais le voilà ! Le chapitre suivant est arrivée XD  
On apprend la suite des événements qui ont fait l'histoire d'Orion et d'Hécate.**

**MOI : Contente que ça te plaise XD et dans l'espoir que ça continue !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Ilan

_Raiponce s'éveilla de nouveau, un bruit l'ayant tiré de ses visions…_

_Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçu Varian qui flottait la tête en bas, son corps dans une position qui lui semblait démantelée, comme un mannequin brisé.  
Tentant de le rejoindre, Raiponce l'appela, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche, l'atmosphère cotonneuse absorbant tout bruit._

_Nageant dans cet air palpable, elle s'approcha de Varian qui avait les yeux clos, son souffle pas même perceptible.  
Etendant sa main, Raiponce se cabra quand une vision arriva à nouveau à elle alors qu'elle se battait pour ne pas retomber dans la léthargie des souvenirs._

_Après quelques secondes de combats, elle dû céder, se laissant à nouveau engloutir par Hécate._

* * *

Galopant comme deux enfants, Ilan et Hécate traversaient les terres boisées du royaume du Nord. Ça faisait trois mois qu'ils faisaient des pour-parlés, aux plaisirs des deux concernés.

Malgré la peine d'Orion d'être éjecté loin de sa sœur, Ilan ne pouvait cacher sa joie dans les lettres qui lui faisait parvenir.

Il fallait l'avoué.  
Hécate n'avait pas volé sa réputation.

L'accompagnant la plus part du temps, Ilan avait vu la reine à l'œuvre, dressant les belligérants d'une main d'acier, et traitant ses sujets avec une douceur inégalée.  
Cruelle et aimante, dure et compréhensive… Hécate le fascinait.

Et autre que sa combattivité, son humour avait aussi fait flancher le roi brun. Elle avait un humour piquant, des vannes dites sur le vif avant de rire avec sa voix clair et chargée de joie.  
Elle était si… Entiére.

Galopant derrière elle, il s'arrêta en la voyant sauter de cheval.  
C'était aussi elle qui avait proposé ce pique-nique, loin des salons huppés et des coussins trop confortables.

S'installant devant un lac argenté, ils se sustentèrent de peu, des fruits principalement.  
Un peu de pain et de vin aussi.

Discutant de tout est de rien, Ilan perçut qu'elle semblait être assez à l'aise pour ne pas se fermer totalement à la moindre question un peu personnel. Il tenta la chose.

-Reine Hécate… Pardonnez ma question, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre frère ? Car je vous avoue ne pas avoir comprit l'affaire.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous posez la question. Vous êtes mieux à même de me répondre au vue de vos liens.

-Il est votre frère.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis une centaine d'années.

Ilan se tue, regardant le paysage alors qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire.  
Mais Hécate n'en resta pas là, et lui demanda d'une voix sincère.

-Mais je suis tout de même curieuse de ce qu'il vous a dit.

Ilan regarda la reine qui l'invita à raconter ces dernières années. S'adossant à un arbre, le roi de Saporia tenta de faire un résumé de ce qu'il savait d'Orion.

-Quand mes parents m'ont amené voir Orion, roi du pays voisins, j'avais 7 ans. J'étais intrigué par cet homme que l'on disait immortel et indestructible. Et en effet… Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite sentit cette aura, cette force. J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui, émanant sa propre lumière.

-Il a toujours aimé briller, il est vrai… Ricana Hécate.

-Il m'a dit venir d'un pays très lointain, dans le Nord. Qu'au départ, il avait battit une nation avec sa petite sœur, mais qu'il regrettait. Il n'avait pas prit assez de temps pour voyager, découvrir le monde… Il se sentait enfermé dans son propre château, à s'occuper du peuple et de sa sœur.

Hécate broya une touffe d'herbe face à ses paroles, mais Ilan continua son histoire.

-Quand sa sœur fut assez grande et sage pour prendre la tête du pays, il lui donna le pouvoir et partit faire le tour du monde. Et au bout d'un siècle de voyage, il s'arrêta sur une terre où il fédéra un clan, puis deux pour finalement bâtir le pays de Corona sur ses terres sauvages.

-Je vois…

Se levant avec élégance, Hécate joignit ses mains devant ses cuisses. Malgré sa position presque détendue, elle bouillait de l'intérieur.

-C'est ainsi qu'il voit les choses.

-Et vous ?

Hécate se tourna vers Ilan, puis fixa le sol avec tristesse.

-Qui a tord et qui a raison n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras vis a vis de lui.

-Je ne le ferais pas. Votre version est aussi probable que la sienne, je n'ai pas à choisir ni à juger.

Hécate lui fit un petit sourire et ce regard. Ce regard si sincère, si jeune…  
Malgré sa force, Hécate s'était toujours plus au moins sentit seule et avait toujours cherché quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Un soutien, aussi faible qu'il soit…

Parler d'Orion lui avait été tellement douloureux qu'elle l'avait rayé de l'histoire, des étendards et même du palais. Ses appartements avaient été condamnés, effaçant tout ce qui s'approchait de ce qui avait été sa famille.

Plus personne ne connaissait Orion, et ce silence avait été tellement lourd qu'Hécate elle même n'avait su le briser.  
Mais avec quelqu'un qui le connaissait, c'était tellement plus simple.

-Pour ma part, je me souviens qu'il voulait faire un voyage de trois mois… Rien de plus. Je sentais qu'il était plus heureux hors du château, alors je prenais sur moi, même si la couronne était lourde à porter. Je n'avais ni la confiance des habitants, ni le respects des conseillers… J'étais plus jeune, moins brillante, j'étais une femme. Bref… Mais pour le bonheur d'Orion, j'acceptais tout pour qu'il puisse être heureux.

Soupirant lourdement, Hécate planta son regard sur la surface lisse du lac.

-Trois mois s'écoulèrent, mais Orion ne revint pas. Je l'ai fait cherché, par mes soldats, des mercenaires… Mais il avait disparu. N'ayant jamais eut l'idée de l'abandon, pour moi il avait été tué. Ou captif quelque part.

Posant sa main sur la lune qui ornait son front, Hécate continua son récit.

-Les mois passèrent et on m'imposa cette couronne, et le rôle qui allait avec. Et ce fut aussi le moment des guerres.

Ilan fit un regard surpris alors que la brune lui donnait plus de détail.

-Un royaume affaibli par la disparition de son roi, gouverné par une femme, jolie à regarder, sans vouloir me vanter, c'était un lot assez alléchant pour les nations voisines. Oh, ça n'avait pas commencé par des guerres, mais suite a mes refus d'alliance maritale, les mots doux sont vites devenues des menaces.

-Ils doivent s'en mordre les doigts à présent.

-Plutôt leurs descendants. Mais en effet, j'ai vaincu contre chacun d'entre eux. 80 années de guerres qui s'achevaient et plus aucun ennemi à l'horizon. J'ai donc prit soin de mon peuple qui m'avait permit toutes ses victoires et j'ai continué a créer des armes de défense, pour que ce cauchemar ne recommence jamais. Mais malgré tous mes glorieux actes, je pensais toujours à mon échec pour retrouver mon frère.

Fixant son regard dans les reflets dansants de l'eau, la reine marmonna sa rancune.

-Je ne sais combien d'années je l'ai pleuré, à quel point je me suis haïs… J'avais pus sauver tant d'inconnus, mais pas ma seule famille.

Une épaisse main sombre se posa sur l'épaule de la reine qui regarda son propriétaire, le remerciant de ce geste si simple et humain.

Posant sa main sur celle du roi Ilan, ils restèrent tout deux l'un a coté de l'autre dans un doux et beau silence.

Ilan pensait écrire à Orion et son régent de Saporia.  
Peut être resterait il un peu plus longtemps dans le pays du Nord.  
Jetant un regard a Hécate, son regard se perdit dans la noirceur de sa chevelure, coiffé en tresse lâche, posée sur son épaule, découvrant sa nuque.

Hécate était si… Si extraordinaire, si nuancée.  
Entière dans ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle était, elle semblait un paradoxe en elle même.  
Forte dans ses faiblesses, douce dans ses combats, réfléchie dans sa colère… Elle était source de fascination et même de vénération pour le jeune roi qu'était Ilan.

Faudra bien qu'il rentre un jour à Saporia, mais il pouvait repousser un peu plus son départ, non ?

…

Le jour tant craint, était arrivé, et le roi Ilan n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer chez lui, si c'était pour se séparer de la reine Hécate.

Pour ne l'avoir jamais ressentit, il ne pouvait confirmer que c'était de l'amour, mais ca devait s'en approcher.  
Certainement…

Mais ca n'enlevait pas le dramatique de l'instant.

Ses affaires rangées, son cheval attelé, il soupira une énième fois alors qu'il jetait un regard vers la tour où vivait Hécate.  
Il était très tôt, vu le voyage qui l'attendait.  
Saluant ses gardes, il alla dans le palais, souhaitant dire au revoir à la reine, et surtout la revoir pour ancrer plus profondément encore les traits et l'aura de cette femme.

Après que ses gardes l'aient acceptés dans les quartiers de la reine, il alla à la porte de sa chambre, et toqua timidement.

-Entrez…

Sa voix était un peu lasse, encore embué par la fatigue.

Entrant doucement, il rougit quelque peu en voyant Hécate venant de sortir du lit. Une robe de chambre en soie délicate, les cheveux un peu dépenaillés, et les yeux un peu vague, Ilan prit quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place, et la salua très solennellement.

-Reine Hécate. Il est temps pour moi de partir…

-Je sais.

Repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle regarda Ilan qui ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser.

-Je vous remercie pour votre accueil. Vous et votre pays… Vous êtes merveilleuse.

Ilan se maudit plusieurs fois après que ces mots aient quitté ses lèvres, alors qu'Hécate émit un petit rire.

-Voilà un compliment bien mal tournés, mais d'une sincérité réellement touchante.  
S'approchant de lui, elle lui fit un petit sourire.  
-Ca a été un réel plaisir de traiter avec vous, et de faire votre connaissance.

Ilan se revigora un peu au regard tendre que lui lança la reine, et s'exclama avec joie.

-Je reviendrais surement vous voir bientôt.

-Pourquoi ? Nous avons finalisé notre alliance, et je ne pense pas que votre royaume ne puisse se passer de vous plus longtemps.

Le roi Ilan resta silencieux avant de regarder le sol, pour acquiescer docilement. C'était vrai, il était roi. Et il avait un pays a gouverné, loin, tellement loin d'ici.  
Alors qu'il allait prendre congé rapidement pour ne pas être plus déstabilisé encore par le regard de la brune, celle ci s'approcha de lui, lui faisant lever le menton avec son index dans un geste d'une sensualité qui perturba le jeune roi.

-Mais, il se peut que j'aille voir le royaume qui est le votre. Après tout, vous connaissez a présent le mien.

-Vous viendriez… A Saporia ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Ca vous embête ?

-Non ! Non, bien sur que non. Ce serait avec plaisir ! Je vous ferais visiter tout les plus beaux endroits de mon pays.

-J'en serais ravie.

Accompagnant le roi Ilan à sa porte, elle le fit sortir avant d'allonger son cou gracile et déposer un baiser sur le coin de sa mâchoire.  
Léger, éphémère, mais si doux que Ilan crut un moment avoir rêvé.

Hécate lui répondit d'un sourire tendre.

-Faites bon voyage, roi Ilan.

Quand le roi arriva a sa monture, ses jambes n'étaient plus très stable, sa bouche ne pouvant laisser tomber le sourire béat qu'il arborait. Mue d'une fougue nouvelle, Ilan se tourna vers la tour ou il vit a la fenêtre la silhouette d'Hécate.  
Il réfléchissait déjà au préparatif pour la visite de la reine. Il fallait que tout soit parfait.

Sept mois après être rentré, le roi Ilan reçut une missive du royaume du Nord.  
La reine pensait venir dans un mois environs… Ilan resta circonspect. Il fallait deux mois et demi pour faire le voyage.

Etonné, il se rappela très vite qu'Hécate n'était pas comme tout le monde.  
Orion avait vite été mis au courant, Ilan voulant faire que les deux renouent ensemble.

Et pour cela, il avait discuté avec Orion du point de vue d'Hécate.

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse.

D'avoir fui, d'être parti sans rien dire et de l'avoir inquiété pendant des années.  
Car si Orion pensait que sa sœur avait vite fait un trait sur lui, ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Elle l'avait cherché pendant des années, ne pouvant pas quitter le siège de la guerre dans lequel elle s'était embourbée.

Puis l'espoir s'était éteint, et elle l'avait considéré comme perdu, espérant tout de même qu'il revienne de lui même, qu'il retrouve le chemin de la maison.  
Elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il s'en était déjà construit une autre, sans elle.

Orion bouda quelque temps, mais accepta qu'il n'était peut être pas vraiment innocent dans le ressentis qu'avait sa sœur envers lui.

…

Les semaines passèrent et bientôt Hécate apparaitrait.  
Tout le pays avait sentit la fébrilité de leur souverain, sa joie intense et son stresse à l'approche de la fin du mois. Ils avaient tous entendu des rumeurs sur la reine du Nord et avait hâte de la rencontrer, le roi de Corona pensant peut être faire une apparition.

Les appartements pour Hécate étaient prêts, Ilan avait fait un planning, cherché les plus beaux endroits du royaume, et fait une liste de chose à faire dans l'espoir d'impressionner la grande monarque.

Tout le pays avait à présent le même émoi que le roi, les bruits courant vite les rues.  
Autre que sa beauté, elle était surtout d'une force et d'une intelligence peu comparable.  
Créatrice d'arme, elle venait dans le pays suite à un marché avec leurs suzerains concernant la défense de leurs terres.

Elle détenait la plus grande armée des trois pays, sa nation étant sous la loi martiale depuis longtemps.

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler quand, en fin de matinée, le roi Ilan fut appelé par un garde, disant que la reine Hécate était aux portes de la capitale.

Sortant en trombe de son palais, sautant sur son cheval, le roi galopa dans les rues, priant pour que tous les préparatifs plaisent à la reine.

Arrivant aux portes de la cité, il s'arrêta net en ne voyant ni cortège, ni chevaux.  
Puis un bruit.

Ilan leva la tête pour voir une chose immense dans le ciel qui fit cabrer son cheval de terreur.  
Tentant de calmer l'animal, il vit une corde se dérouler pour atterrir à quelques mètres de lui.  
Puis une silhouette passa fuguacement devant le soleil, accrochée à la corde, glissant, tournant autour de cette corde comme autour d'un ruban, digne d'un acrobate.

Hécate arriva au sol, les mains gantées de cuir, une veste lourde sur les épaules, un pantalon serrant sa taille. Avec ses bottes hautes et ses étranges lunettes qui cachaient une bonne partie de son visage, elle ressemblait plus à une pirate qu'à une reine.  
Mais pour l'instant, le roi Ilan restait surtout coi face à cette chose volante.

Sautant du dos de son cheval, il fut contraint de rester à ces cotés pour le calmer, laissant Hécate s'approcher de lui de son pas conquérant.

-Bonjour Roi Ilan. Pas trop surprit de mon arrivée.

-Vous avez dit un mois, je vous attendais donc. Vous êtes ponctuelle.

-Toujours quand j'ai un rendez vous agréable.

Arrivant prés de lui et de sa monture toujours un peu affolée, elle caressa le nez de la bête, enlevant les dernières particules de peur que pouvait avoir la bête.

-Je suis désolée pour votre cheval. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Ilan fit un demi sourire, comprenant qu'elle voulait aussi parler pour lui et s'excusait de l'avoir surprit avec sa machine.

-Je vous propose de terminer le chemin à pied, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée du voyage.

Hécate lui répondit positivement.

-Bien entendu. Puis, je pourrais voir de plus prêt votre capitale. Je n'ai pus que survoler le reste.

-Je vous montrerais le reste bientôt.

-J'en suis impatiente.

Le bras d'Hécate s'enroulant autour du sien.  
Le cœur d'Ilan fit plusieurs bonds.

Bon sang, il ne savait pas si c'était lui, ou si Hécate lui semblait plus cavalière.  
Traversant la ville à pied, la monture étant fatiguée, Hécate parla de tout et de rien avec Ilan, regardant tour à tour les bâtisses et les arbres fruitiers.

C'était si différents du Nord, les fleurs étaient si colorées, les fruits si sucrés.  
Achetant des denrées qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais goutées, elle fut heureuse de voir le regard circonspect des habitants sur elle.  
N'ayant pas la tenue adéquate, elle n'était pas vu comme une reine, et donc presque invisible.

Seul la présence d'Ilan la rendait visible, étrange…

Tout le monde savait qu'une reine du Nord devait venir ses prochains jours, mais ce ne pouvait pas être cette femme en pantalon, visage et vêtements tachées de charbon. Arrivant aux palais, Ilan apprit par Hécate que des serviteurs avaient déjà monté ses affaires dans les appartements qui lui était dédiée pour son séjour.

Allant se changer, elle revient dans une robe sombre, soulignant sa silhouette fluide, serpentaire, marchant dans la salle du trône d'une démarche féline, pour saluer officiellement le roi du lieu.  
Sa couronne délaissée pour un simple maquillage, dessinant une lune sur le front, poudre d'argent et simple chaine posé sur sa chevelure sombre comme apparats.

Quelques courtisant, venus voir le spectacle, préparaient déjà leurs médisances.

Entre ses cicatrices, son manque de bijoux, sa tenue simple…  
Pauvre sorcière tombée dans un nid de frelons.

Arrivant devant Ilan, Hécate fit un signe de tête comme salut, et un grand sourire.

-Roi Ilan, je vous remercie pour cette invitation. Le peu que j'ai vu de votre pays m'a déjà conquise. Je suis impatiente d'apprendre vos us et coutumes, et ainsi approfondir l'amitié qui lie nos deux royaumes.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, reine Hécate, de vous accueillir parmi nous. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que votre séjour soit agréable.

Hécate fit un autre signe de tête, et les courtisans prirent ce temps devenus officieux pour déjà cracher leurs venins.  
Une jeune femme, les cheveux montés en une architecture intéressante, s'approcha du trône, et s'inclina devant son souverain.

-Majesté.

-Comtesse de Dussé.

Après une œillade, ils se firent un petit sourire, et le roi renvoya ses amicaux sujets, si on pouvait les nommées ainsi, vaquer a leurs occupations, ne gardant dans la salle que la comtesse et la reine.  
Celle-ci détailla un peu plus celle qu'elle avait devant elle.

Blonde, des yeux noisettes, une peau clair qui ne voyait que peu le soleil, dans une tenue, si bien sophistiqué, qu'assez confortable comparé à d'autres courtisanes.

-Reine Hécate, je vous présente une de mes plus vielles amies, Andréa de Dussé.

Hécate lui fit un sourire, alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'arracher à la main de la jeune femme sur le bras du roi. L'amitié ne semblait pas être son souhait.  
Elle espérait que le roi s'en rendrait compte un jour.

-Comtesse, ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même, reine Hécate. Malgré l'âge que l'on vous donne, vous ne semblez pas si vielle.

Hécate sentit son sourire frémir un millième de seconde. Cette jeune femme la voyait comme une ennemie ?  
Bien sur.

-Andréa, voyons !

-C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'elle était aussi âgée que le roi de Corona, des centaines d'années. Et pour un fossile, son teint est superbe malgré les entailles.

Hécate resta droite face à cette petite fille énervée, puis inspirant profondément, elle soupira.

-Il est vrai que j'ai quelques centaines d'années de plus que vous. Comme on dit, les montagnes restent mais les fleurs fanent.

Ilan ne put s'empêché de pouffer, ce qui rendit furieuse la comtesse qui partie comme une flèche. Ilan se tourna vers la reine, lui faisant un sourire désolé.

-Elle est un peu caractérielle.

-Ton amie est jalouse.

Le roi prit un air surpris.

-Jalouse, mais de quoi ?

Hécate n'osa pas lui dire que c'était du regard qu'il lui avait lancé, de ce sourire si éclatant, de cette voix plus grave, baissant d'octave.  
Hécate et Ilan se mirent en marche vers le plus grand balcon de la salle, le roi jetant de nombreux coups d'œil à la reine avant de poser sa question.

-Et toi ? Es-tu jalouse ?

Hécate se stoppa, pour lui adresser un petit sourire.

-Devrais je l'être ?

Ilan lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'il comprenait le sous-entendu. Hécate devrait-elle s'inquiéter de quelques courtisanes ?  
Non. Aucunement.

-Pas en particulier.

-De toute façon, je ne suis pas une femme jalouse. Le temps m'a prit assez pour que j'arrête d'en perdre avec ça.

Le roi devint soudainement silencieux, sa hardiesse soufflée comme une bougie.  
Il imaginait bien qu'Hécate n'avait pas été toujours seule, il avait bien entendu ce qu'il se disait dans le Nord.

Amant et amante, Hécate était fidèle à son amour passager sans que cela ne finisse en lien sacré et mariage.

Le peuple du Nord n'en avait cure, tant qu'elle tenait les frontières, continuait de régner avec justesse et se donnait à son pays, ils en feraient tout autant.  
Choses qui n'étaient pas si aisée dans le pays du Sud où les mœurs étaient bien différentes.

…

Les semaines, les mois passèrent, où ils visitèrent tout deux le pays de Saporia à cheval ou en ballon. Hécate restaient béate devant les fleurs et les arbres fruitiers.

Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de plante dans le nord, juste des fleurs discrètes, blanches ou bleues, qui mourraient vite sous la grêle et la forte pluie.  
Le sol sablonneux sous ses pieds, les forêts naturellement propres, comme si tout danger avait été évincé. Des champs multicolores à perte de vue, Hécate restait admirative. Ils n'avaient pas la même politique, mais personne ne pouvait dire qui gouvernait le mieux, ni quel peuple était le plus heureux.

C'est vrai que le règne d'Hécate était bien plus sévère, mais le pays ne se prêtait pas à la niaiserie, les hivers bien plus longs et dangereux que ceux du sud.

Mais malgré le bon temps partagé, il était temps que la reine du nord retourne en son pays qui lui manquait de plus en plus.  
Ilan eut un regard doux en comprenant que ce pays, qu'elle avait hissé de ses bras et de son sang, était pour elle, une œuvre, un enfant qu'il fallait éduquer et aider à grandir, pour le voir évoluer.

Alors qu'elle allait dire ses au-revoir au roi de Saporia, son cher frère s'était invité dans la salle du trône. Se tournant vers elle, il quitta son assurance pour regarder sa sœur d'un air un peu penaud.

-Hécate ? Je peux te parler ?

Celle-ci se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus.  
Mais, soupirant profondément, et en voyant le regard suppliant d'Ilan, elle hocha gravement la tête. Ilan partit alors, les laissant seul pour la discussion qu'ils auraient dû avoir depuis des années.

-Hécate.. Je voudrais m'excuser. Il est vrai que je suis en parti fautif de ce qui s'est passé.

-En parti ?

Orion resta silencieux pour baisser la tête.

-D'accord… Je suis totalement fautif.

Hécate détourna les talons, faisant quelques pas furieux vers la fenêtre.  
Regardant le néant, elle calma sa respiration pour ne pas pleurer de rage, et parvint enfin a poser la question.

-Pourquoi, Orion ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-J'étouffais.

Orion se gratta la nuque, respirant profondément pour tenter d'expliquer son ressentit.

-Toutes ses responsabilités, ce poids sur mes épaules, c'était trop pour moi. Ca faisait des siècles que nous étions sur terres et je n'en avais rien vu, vissé à ce trône, ce royaume qui me demandait tout le temps. Je devais veiller sur tout le monde, sur toi… Je n'en pouvais plus.

-D'accord.

Orion releva son regard vers sa sœur qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Puis lentement, elle tourna la tête de coté, laissant transparaitre la courbure de sa pommette gauche.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé ?

Sa voix, froide, tranchante, n'était aucunement rassurante.  
Orion resta muet, n'ayant pas réellement de réponse. Enfin, si… Mais il n'osait pas la dire.  
Hécate proposa des réponses à sa place.

-Tu avais peur que je me fâche ? Que je te retienne ? De céder face à moi ?

-Les trois.

-Je vois.

Hécate se détourna pour regarder a nouveau le néant, alors qu'Orion tentait de s'expliquer.

-Tu as toujours était si mystérieuse, même avec moi. Et pourtant si… Entière que je savais que tu ne pouvais me cacher ta contrariété.

-Tu avais peur de moi, de ma réaction.

-Oui…

Hécate fit volte face, les yeux secs et la bouche tordue par le venin qu'elle suintait de rage.

-Alors tu t'es dit qu'abandonner les charges, que toi même ne supportais plus, était une solution. Alors qu'a deux nous aurions réussit, tu as préféré fuir et m'abandonner !

-Je t'ai préparé a ça.

-Mais pas ton peuple, pas tes conseillers ! Sais tu a combien de renversements politiques j'ai été confrontée ? A combien de mariages arrangés ? Ils ne me voyaient que comme un résidus d'une ère révolue car tu t'es posé en monarque sans me laisser de place ! Et après, tu m'as abandonné face à ses charognards comme le lâche que tu as toujours été !

-Tu es cruelle.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai pas assez de compassion pour laisser mon cauchemar dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais tu t'en es sortie.

-Oui, et pas grâce à toi.

Donnant un léger coup de pied à un mouton de pollen, Hécate grogna.

-Tu avais peur de moi…

-Et j'en suis désolé, je..

-Non. Non, ne le soit pas. Tu as raison d'avoir peur.

Orion se figea soudainement alors qu'Hécate regardait toujours le paysage.  
Elle n'aurait pas l'intention de prendre ce pays ?!  
Orion avait comprit l'amour qu'avait Hécate pour la guerre. Elle aurait juré le contraire, mais ses cicatrices parlaient d'elle même, ses réflexes et sa démarche conquérante…  
Une facette qu'Orion semblait avoir prédit avant que sa sœur ne le comprenne elle-même.

-Tu ne comptes pas attaquer…

-Je ne t'attaquerais pas, mon frère. Ni Corona, ni Saporia. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que si je suis polie avec toi, c'est uniquement pour qu'Ilan n'ait pas à choisir entre nous deux. Je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner, surtout après des excuses aussi pitoyable. Au moins, tu as été sincère cette fois.

Se dirigeant a pas courroucés vers la porte, elle se stoppa à la question d'Orion.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne joue pas a ça avec moi. Si tu voyais Ilan comme un être humain comme les autres, tu te ficherais bien de ses sentiments, n'est ce pas… Alors ? Tu l'aimes ?

Hécate resta le dos tourné à son frère, muette, alors que ce dernier s'énervait seul, face a ce silence.

-Ne le fait pas souffrir, Hécate. Si ton but est de jouer égoïstement avec son amour, sache que je t'en empêcherais. J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait !

-Et comment compte tu m'empêcher de l'approcher ?

Orion déglutit douloureusement quand sa sœur se tourna vers lui, et s'appuyèrent sur le montant de la porte, ses bras croisés de défis, ses courbes mises en valeurs dans sa robe sombre. D'un coup de rein, elle basculant sur ses pieds, et s'approcha de lui, ses hauts talons mis pour l'occasion lui donnant la taille d'Orion pour le regarder bien en face.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne peu rien faire Orion, car non comptant de ne pas avoir l'intelligence nécessaire, je sais que tu ne va même pas essayer. Tu as toujours été un spectateur, et tu le resteras.

Là-dessus, elle repartit avec le même pas conquérant, disant au revoir à sa seule famille.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas jouer avec lui, comme je n'ai jouer avec aucun de mes partenaires. Je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que toi, et je n'ai jamais abandonner qui que ce soit. Là-dessus, il est temps que je reparte dans le Nord. J'ai été ravie de te parler, Orion.

Orion resta seul dans la salle du trône, regardant le siège déserté par Ilan qui attendait Hécate pour lui dire au revoir avec une tristesse mue dans le regard.  
Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il connaissait les deux êtres, tout deux butés, intelligents et joueurs…  
Il savait que ça allait mal se finir, mais qui sait…  
Une claque remettrait peut être sa sœur à sa place.

…

La première apparition d'Hécate avait fait parlé mais pas dans le bon sens.

Entre les bourgeois qui crachaient sur la pauvreté du pays qu'ils pouvaient imaginé a cause du manque de bijoux sur la reine, les nobles qui la traitaient de barbares, elle et sa nuée de charbon, piétinant l'étiquette du talon.  
La reine avec un pantalon… Un pantalon, enfin. Ni mariée, ni mère… Quel scandale !  
Et enfin, le peuple qui la voyait comme une sorcière.

Le peuple avait vite retourné leurs veste, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette tribus primitive à leurs cotés. De peur que les barbares viennent leurs prendre absolument tout.

Ilan avait fait taire ces odieuses insultes avant de partir vers le royaume d'Hécate, insufflant sans le vouloir plus de haine encore envers le nord.

Hécate l'avait accueillit avec joie, loin de ces rumeurs qu'il n'osa pas lui répéter, et tout deux s'en était allé dans les recoins les plus beaux du pays.  
Pour la deuxième fois, ils se retrouvèrent sur le bord du Lac argenté, le temps était gris et l'air lourd d'orage. Ilan, la tête posée sur les jambes d'Hécate, bercé par les doigts agiles pour caressait ses boucles sombres.

Il aurait put resté l'éternité ici, aux cotés de sa reine.

Soudainement, l'immortalité d'Hécate lui revint. Ce devait être si étrange de voir les siècles passer…

-Hécate ? Qu'est ce que ca fait d'être immortelle, de voir ce qu'aucun humain ne verrait ?

-Ca fait souffrir.

La réponse avait été rapide et sèche, au point ou Ilan se contracta sous l'embarras.  
Quelle idée de poser cette question aussi.  
Cependant, les mains de la reine étaient restées douces et apaisantes, malgré le sujet qui semblait sensible.

-J'ai vu des pays se former, des alliances se déchirer, des amis et des traîtres mourir…

-Ca doit être dur…

-Assez pour que je comprenne qu'aucun être vivant ne devrait porter ce fardeau… Et que ni moi, ni Orion n'auraient dû exister.

Ilan se releva pour regarder sa reine, reine qui regardait devant elle, les yeux humides.

-Nous n'aurions jamais dû avoir de conscience… Pourquoi ca nous est arrivé, je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais nous n'étions pas fait pour vivre, pour ressentir…

Posant une main sur le sternum, elle déclina doucement son regard vers le sol, la honte se gravant dans ses rétines.

-Il y a longtemps, j'ai pensé en finir.

Un petit ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Ca aurait été facile. Je ne suis pas comme Orion, un simple couteau de cuisine peut suffire.

Ses doigts quittèrent son sternum pour glisser le long de sa gorge ou une cicatrice de guerre faisait office de colliers.

-Mais, je n'ai jamais eut le courage de le faire. Et puis il y avait Orion. J'avait toujours l'espoir qu'il soit quelque part, a attendre que je le sauve, que je le libère de ses geôliers… Mais, il m'a bien prouver qu'il pouvait vivre sans moi, finalement…

Ilan se sentit perdre pieds, alors qu'Hécate fermait les yeux dans un soupir profond, le visage marqué par la solitude qui l'avait suivi. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la reine ainsi.  
Elle qui était si forte, si conquérante, écrasant tout le monde par son seul charisme dénudait ses sentiments face à lui.

Prenant ses mains dans les siennes, Ilan sentit le désespoir monté dans sa voix.

-Hécate...

-Mais tu es arrivé.

Posant sa main sur la joue d'Ilan, Hécate lui fit un sourire sincère, reconnaissant.

-Merci Ilan.

Elle écrasa une larme qui avait fuit les paupières de son roi, alors que ce dernier prenait son visage en coupe, chassant celle d'Hécate avec la pulpe de ses pouces.

Ce jour là, ils s'aimèrent pour la première fois.  
Leurs relations avaient éclos, et la vie leurs paraissait moins dur.

Ilan avait été surpris de la demande d'Hécate.  
Ils pouvaient s'aimé, et être amants, mais ce ne devait pas excéder 15 ou 20 ans.

Le roi avait accepté, malgré les conseils de ses ministres qui ne voulaient aucuns liens avec ce pays.  
Mais Ilan était trop obsédé par Hécate pour les entendre. Il l'aimait trop…

20 ans, rien ne disait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.  
Après tout, leur relation était si simple, si belle, si idyllique…  
Il savait qu'elle céderait, détruirait cette règle pour lui. Il ferait tout pour elle, si ce n'est la laisser.

…

-Cette fois, c'est la fin.

Ilan était resté coi, immobile, lové contre le dos nu d'Hécate.

Au départ, il n'avait pas comprit mais restait a constaté le temps qui s'était écoulé et le regard triste et endeuillé de sa reine pour comprendre…  
Leur relation devait s'arrêté.

Parce que c'était la règle, la limite d'Hécate.

Serrant plus forte la reine contre lui, Ilan regarda avec désarrois sa main dépourvu d'alliance.  
Il avait supplié Hécate de l'épouser, mais face à son refus glacial, il avait cessé de demander, sentant que ca ne ferait qu'éloigner la femme de sa vie.

Mais a présent il regrettait.

Il avait espéré, travaillé pour qu'Hécate change ses lois, qu'elle l'aime trop pour le laisser partir.  
Mais il avait semblait que tout était vain.  
Les règles que fixait Hécate a propos d'eux était rares mais indestructible.

Ils ne pouvaient se marié. Ils ne pourront pas avoir d'enfant et leur relation avait une durée limitée.

Au départ, Ilan, jeune et fougueux jeune roi, avait pensé la faire céder.  
Puis, constatant que ses principes étaient inaltérables, il avait essayé de prendre du recul.

Après tout Hécate n'était pas son premier amour, et lui n'était pas le premier de la reine.  
Il avait donc prit un peu de distance, mais qui, au lieu d'éteindre la braise, raviva plus sauvagement la flamme.

Terrifié, il avait enfin comprit.

Il était follement amoureux d'Hécate. Une obsession si grisante que sans elle, il dépérissait.  
La preuve étant toute les fois ou il avait essayé de se concentrer sur une autre, trahir Hécate en la trompant.

Malgré toute les belles filles qu'il rencontrait, les sourires charmeurs et les regards langoureux, Ilan était resté froid.  
Pire, la seul fois où il avait pensé a une jeune femme en tant que possible amante, un gout de cendre s'était répandu dans sa bouche, et il n'avait put que se coucher au pied de sa reine pour se faire pardonner.

Elle lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait le faire si il désirait une autre.  
Si la phrase avait détruit Ilan, le regard colérique et jaloux de sa reine le rendit tout chose.

Quelques temps plus tard, il comprit.  
Hécate était, elle aussi, liée à lui d'une façon indéfectible.  
Elle était juste plus douée pour le cacher.  
Il avait donc regagné l'espoir qu'elle change, qu'elle décide de le garder au pré d'elle jusqu'à la fin.

Mais ces quelques mots prononcés le lui avait arraché.

Hécate n'avait pas bougé, attendant un mot de son partenaire.  
Elle même avait trop mal pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et même si elle arrivait à dire un mot, les sanglots qui auraient déformés son verbe auraient détruit tous ses efforts pour contenir ses larmes.

Mais malgré tout son attachement envers le roi de Saporia, elle ne pouvait déchirer son serment.

Ilan avait les cheveux plus courts, délaissant ses boucles pour une coiffure pratique et simple.  
Ses tempes devenaient grises et son corps avait perdu la fougue de sa jeunesse.  
Il n'avait que la quarantaine, mais Hécate voulait qu'il fasse une famille pour continuer sa lignée de son royaume du Sud.

Et pour cela il fallait qu'il soit assez jeune encore…

Inspirant profondément, elle se retourna vers Ilan, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder en face.

-Ilan. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu en es conscient.

-Je sais mais…

-Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, Ilan. Et pour ton royaume, il te faut un enfant légitime.

-Je pourrais briser les lois, comme toi… On adopteras.

Hécate lâcha le visage d'Ilan avec regret, et s'assit devant lui, dépourvus de tout artifice, dans l'espoir qu'il accepte cette réalité.

-Ilan. Pour les briser, ca m'a prit des années, et de plus, ca allait car je suis immortelle. Ton peuple et le mien sont très différents. Il suffit de voir comment ils me voit encore aujourd'hui.

Pourtant les échanges avaient prospérés, Hécate envoyant même son meilleurs ingénieur pour aider Corona et Saporia a faire des construction souterraines…  
Mais l'image du Nord était la même. Rude, violent… Des Barbares avec des armes de destruction massives. A tenir éloigné, ou à détruire…

Alors imaginer un lien plus fort encore entre les deux royaumes…  
On savait comment ça allait se terminer. Et Hécate ne voulait plus voir du sang couler.

-Hécate, supplia Ilan.

-Tu sais que c'est la seule solution, Ilan. Je t'en pris. Je veux que notre séparation soit la plus douce, et la plus simple possible.

Prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index, elle fixa Ilan intensément.

-Je veux me souvenir de toi comme l'homme, l'amant, le partenaire que tu as été durant toutes ses années. Je veux chérir chaque moment, chaque seconde gravée dans ma mémoire sans que tout cela soit changé en amertume.

Ilan resta à nouveau muet, toutes syllabes ayant quitté ses lèvres.  
Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à dire.

Elle l'avait prévenue, elle prenait toujours les devants et avait décidé aussi quand arrêter.  
Et il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait encore d'Hécate.

La prenant contre elle, il acquiesça doucement.

-Je comprends et j'accepte.

Hécate respira l'odeur de son amour, cachant comme elle pouvait l'énorme déchirure de sa poitrine. Ilan aussi devait retenir ses larmes…  
Dans un dernier baiser à la tempe, elle le remercia.

…

La fin de la relation entre le roi de Saporia et la reine du Nord se fit ressentir dans le royaume.  
Les habitants, liés à Hécate, ressentirent la détresse de leur bien aimée reine.  
C'était la même à chaque rupture.  
Lourde, violente, pendant quelques jours, et après de long mois de nostalgies.

Mais malgré tout, ils comprenaient leur reine et veillaient à ce qu'elle reprenne vite des forces.

Ilan, lui, rentra à Saporia, les idées noires et le moral plus bas que terre.  
Lui qui n'avait eut qu'Hécate dans sa vie, se retrouva face a une palanqué de prétendantes, toutes plus belles et plus malignes les une que les autres.  
Mais toute semblaient si fades et communes a coté d'Hécate, malgré l'allégresse de ses conseillers, heureux de lui présenter toutes ces reines potentielles, bien plus acceptables qu'une étrangère aux mœurs légères.

Après deux ans de deuil, Ilan prit quand même une épouse, sachant qu'Hécate ne lui pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir recommencé sa vie.  
Il était retombé sur la comtesse de Dussé, veuve il y a peu.

D'un commun accord, ils se marièrent.  
Tout deux étant amis et se connaissant, pour que leur relation soit plus solide.

Cependant, si Ilan ne voyait qu'en Andréa une meilleure amie, ce n'était pas le cas de la comtesse.

Trois ans après la rupture avec Hécate, Ilan eut son premier enfant.  
Un fils nommé Achille.

Pour la naissance du prince de Saporia, les plus grands du royaume et des royaumes voisins furent invités.  
Hécate également.

Si Ilan n'avait pas eut le courage de le faire, la reine de Saporia avait fait elle-même l'invitation.  
Elle aurait put dire que c'était dans l'idée d'allier à nouveau leurs royaumes, ou bien pour accompagner Orion, mais la raison était tout autre.

Elle voulait se pavaner au coté du roi, d'Ilan, que la reine du Nord n'avait pas put garder à ces cotés. Elle voulait lui montrer, lui prouver qu'elle était meilleure en tout.  
En tant que reine, en tant que mère et en temps qu'épouse.

Hécate ne connaissait que le rôle de reine.  
Pauvre et misérable femme, l'immortalité ne lui réussissait pas.

Qui plus est, la reine de Saporia était toujours une superbe femme que le temps n'avait pas ravagé.  
Si ce n'est de charmantes petites rides, Andréa était éclatante de vivacité.

C'était donc sur son trône, au coté de son roi, qu'elle attendit Hécate, la cherchant des yeux parmi la foule de grands noms venus les saluer et leurs offrir des présents.  
Le ventre encore bombé d'arrogance, et de son précédent état de femme enceinte, elle fit un signe de tête à tous les ducs, comtes et autres sans réellement les voir.

Cherchant toujours une chevelure ébène parmi les convives, elle l'aperçut enfin.  
Si au départ elle s'était redressée, le regard fier et plein d'arrogance, son sourire se fana très vite.

Hécate avait prit quelques années depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle était toujours aussi resplendissante.  
Dans sa robe noire, elle marchait avec la grâce d'une danseuse, serpentine et fluide, avec une élégance de veuve. Solennel, sincère et surtout endurcie.

Elle arrive devant le couple et fit un signe de tête.

-Roi Ilan, Reine Andréa. Je viens vous féliciter pour votre héritier, un digne prince pour votre royaume.

Un léger sourire, elle regarda le berceau où le petit être brun dormait paisiblement.

-Je suppose que c'est une des choses qui rendent une vie complète.

-En effet, Reine Hécate. Quel dommage que vous n'en ayez pas, cela vous comblerez j'en suis sure.

Les convives, qui avaient déjà grandement baissé de ton à l'entrée de la reine du Nord, souhaitèrent soudainement fusionner avec les murs. Ou au contraire, voir le spectacle de plus prêt.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait deux reines, se crêper le chignon devant leur époux et ex-amant.

La reine du Nord fit un petit sourire pincé alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

-Et oui, malheureusement c'est le prix de l'immortalité.

-Mais vous devriez réessayer. Je vois vos cheveux blanchir, peut être que vous pourriez en avoir un après tout ce temps. Mais faut il encore un mari pour en avoir.

La foule se statufia face à la langue acide de la reine Andréa qui ne cilla pas après son insulte.  
Hécate respira doucement, enroula son index autour de la mèche blanche qui était apparue dans sa chevelure.

-Oh, vous savez, je ne suis pas devenu reine par un mariage, alors je peux porter l'enfant de qui je souhaite, il ne sera jamais un bâtard. Et puis, j'ai encore le temps… Comme je vous l'ai dit, les montagnes restent, et les fleurs fanent.

Une ombre de sourire naquit sur le visage d'Hécate qui fit une révérence.

-Mais n'aillez crainte Reine Andréa, l'âge vous va bien.

Après une petite révérence, Hécate posa enfin les yeux sur Ilan qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter.  
Hécate eut un air peiné, mais en même temps réellement heureuse, comme si elle enlevait enfin son masque de reine devant lui.

-Je suis rassurée, roi Ilan, que vous ayez enfin une famille.

Ilan ne put se retenir de se lever, les prunelles aimantées par Hécate, toujours aussi parfaite.

-Et moi, je suis ravie de vous revoir, reine Hécate.

Tout deux restèrent a se regarder, juste comblés par la présence de l'autre.  
Mais la réalité prit le dessus, et Hécate lui fit signe qu'elle devait laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre.

-La dessus, Roi Ilan, je vous laisse avec le reste des convives qui doit, tout comme moi, trépigner d'impatience de voir le nouveau prince de Saporia.

Partant d'une démarche féline, elle disparut du champ de Vision d'Ilan qui dû reprendre son rôle de roi, saluant les autres convives. Il fut surpris de sentir la main d'Andréa sur son avant bras dans un geste possessif.  
Mais malgré tout les efforts d'Andréa à son égard, le roi Ilan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hécate.

Ses yeux bleues, sa peau marquée, ses cheveux ébènes et sa gracieuse mèche de neige, qui malgré tout faisait naitre un espoir fou dans le cœur d'Ilan.

Cette marque étrange du temps sur sa bien aimée, comme si l'immortalité la quittait…  
Seul rempart entre eux. Ilan serra ses poings sur les accoudoirs de son trône.  
Dés qu'il le pourrait, lui devait discuter avec elle, savoir si ils avaient encore un avenir.  
La flamme était à nouveau là, dans sa poitrine.

Prête à tout consumer pour être avec elle.

…

La fête battait son plein, et la reine, épuisée, était partit se coucher.

Le roi Ilan, encore debout, avec les convives, voyait avec rage Hécate entourée de plusieurs seigneurs, tous regardant avec délice la reine du Nord, exotique créature.  
Celle ci ne semblait pas vraiment y prêter attention, son regard morne suivant les danseurs sur la piste.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, le roi du Sud vint vers elle, et lui fit un salut en lui tendant la mains.

-Madame, voulez vous bien m'accorder cette valse ?

Le regard d'Hécate se fit plus vif, et elle ravala un petit gloussement d'amusement.

-Je serais bien impolie de refuser une danse aux hôtes de cette fête.

Prenant la main du roi Ilan, ils allèrent tout deux sur la piste pour danser tranquillement parmi les autres convives.

Se fixant l'un l'autre, Hécate dû se retenir de passer sa main sur les tempes grisées de son ancien amant. Son charme était toujours aussi ravageur pour le cœur de la reine brune, et elle tenta de cacher son trouble sous de l'amusement.

Mais Ilan n'était pas dupe. Jetant un œil aux autres seigneurs, il s'adressa à Hécate.

-On peut dire que tu as beaucoup de choix parmi les convives.

-Oh, ils ne m'intéressent pas.

Ilan tenta de cacher un sourire de soulagement, et prit cette réponse simplement comme un moyen de l'interroger sur sa vie actuelle.

-As tu refais ta vie ? Il serait injuste qu'il n'y ait que moi, non ?

Hécate se renfrogna un peu, jetant un regard vers la droite.

-Je préfère être seule pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas très envie de me renouer tout de suite avec quelqu'un.

-Tu ne trouves personne à ton gout ?

-Disons que notre séparation a laissé un vide.

Ilan sentit son cœur battre plus vite, alors qu'Hécate se mordit la lèvre, comme surprise d'avoir laisser passer ces mots. Relevant vite la tête, elle fit un faux sourire à Ilan.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Et je suis tellement contente que tu ais un enfant. Tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normale.

Serrant plus fortement la main d'Hécate, Ilan la porta à son buste, où la reine pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur devenir chaotique.

-J'aurais été bien plus heureux si ça avait été le tien.

Hécate cessa de danser, tout comme Ilan.  
Immobiles au milieu de la piste, entourés de couples tournoyant tendrement, la reine s'éloigna un peu du roi, ne lâchant pourtant ni sa main, ni son épaule.

-Tu sais très bien que ça m'est impossible Ilan.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Lâchant soudainement le roi, Hécate grinça des dents.

-Et ce n'est pas convenable, Ilan. Tu es marié, tu as un enfant !

Se reprenant, elle regarda discrètement si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.  
Mais personne ne semblait faire attention a eux.  
Fixant de nouveau Ilan, Hécate siffla entre ses dents.

-Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Ca n'a fait que t'emplir de doute.

Quittant la salle de danse rapidement, Hécate tenta de se faire discrète pour ne pas discréditer le roi. Il était déjà moralement ambiguë de danser avec son ancienne amante devant tout le monde quand la reine était absente… Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause d'elle.

Hécate trouva refuge sur un balcon, loin de la fête, où elle fixa l'astre qu'elle avait été.  
Baissant la tête, elle fut prise d'une mélancolie extrême.

Le temps passerait, Ilan vieillirait et mourait… Et tout ce qui resterait de lui sera son descendant, sa génétique pollué par celle d'Andréa.  
Hécate serra les poings.

C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait un pareil désespoir en son sein.  
Posant une main sur son ventre, elle réprouva un sanglot.  
Si seulement elle était humaine…  
Si seulement elle pouvait avoir des enfants.

Elle en aurait voulu un d'Ilan.

Son envie gonflait en sa poitrine alors qu'elle ne pouvait que fantasmé ce qui aurait put advenir.  
Il aurait eut leurs cheveux noirs, les prunelles chocolat de son père et sa peau sombre. Peut être qu'il aurait hérité de ses petites tâches et de son gout pour les inventions…

Elle s'arracha à son rêve, se confrontant à la réalité. Non, elle n'aura jamais d'enfant d'Ilan.  
Non, ils ne règneront pas ensemble.  
Non, ils ne vieilliront pas ensemble.

Ilan sera mort depuis un long moment qu'Hécate passera dans le deuil.  
Peut-être rencontrera t-elle quelqu'un d'autre, mais en cet instant, cette pensée lui semblait impossible.

Restant droite, les poings fermées sur la pierre, elle se tendit a l'approche d'un convive.  
Orion apparut derrière elle.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te serait si douloureux.

-Moi non plus… Mais les faits sont là.

Allant à ses cotés, Orion resta silencieux pour finalement poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Un geste de réconfort qui surpris Hécate, mais qui la rassura aussi…  
Elle lui répondit en posant ses doigts sur ceux de son frère ainé.

-Tu regrettes ?

Celle ci resta silencieuse, regardant avec résignation l'horizon qui s'étalait a ses pieds.

-Non, j'ai aimé notre relation. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui offrir… Et je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il vieillisse et meurt en me haïssant.

-Qui te dit qu'il t'aurait hais ?

-C'est ce qu'il se passe quand un être humain voit sa « moitié » ne pas changer, alors que l'autre va vers le déclin. Tu le sais autant que moi.

Orion resta lui aussi silencieux.  
Il le savait, pour le peu d'humaines qu'il avait aimé, il avait vu la rage et la frustration apparaître sur les traits vieillis de ses dulcinées.  
Même si la plupart partait bien avant, mettant en exergue cette différence qui les ferait souffrir.

Hécate l'avait aussi vécus, et c'est pour cela qu'elle était devenue extrêmement prudente avec ses partenaires.

-Oui, je le sais… Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien.

Tenant la main d'Orion entre ses doigts fébrile, Hécate tenta de refaire un lien avec son frère, lui demandant du réconfort.  
Elle avait toujours dû mal a le laisser approcher, mais elle s'ouvrait tout de même peu a peu, sa rancœur s'éteignant avec le passage des années.

Le moment fraternel s'étendit sur quelques secondes privilégiées, les laissant seuls sous les cieux qui les avaient fait naitre. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas tenu l'un a coté de l'autre, simplement…

Mais la peau d'Orion glissa hors de sa poigne alors que ce dernier toussota, un nouvel embarra dans la voix alors que des pas arrivaient derrière eux.

Ilan se tenait là, les yeux ne quittant pas Hécate et son visage sérieux faisant fuir Orion qui sentait la discussion lourde venir. Hécate fut donc abandonné à nouveau face au brun, qui avança doucement vers elle, lui prenant la main, alors que ses prunelles ne quittaient pas le visage de sa bien aimée.

-Hécate… J'ai fais tout ce que tu m'as dit de faire. Je me suis courbée au moindre de tes désirs… Mais je ne peux rester aveugle plus longtemps.

Passant une mèche derrière son oreille, il releva la tête de la reine sur lui.

-Tu m'aimes encore. Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, et notre séparation te fait mal.

Hécate se débattit pour rester la plus glacial possible, mais elle sentait déjà les larmes poindre à ses paupières, la peau chaude de son roi contre sa joue.

Cette chaleur lui avait manqué… Cette odeur lui avait manqué.  
La sensation d'être en vie…

Posant ses doigts contre ceux d'Ilan, elle pressa un peu plus sa paume contre sa mâchoire.  
Elle voulait que ce contact la marque, la brule, laissant à jamais une trace du passage d'Ilan à ses cotés.

Le roi, voyant la réaction d'Hécate continua sa plaidoirie, lui même se sentant perdre pied au coté de la reine du Nord.

-On peut encore revenir en arrière. Tu voulais que j'ai un enfant, j'en ait un. Alors qu'est ce qui nous sépare encore ?

-Ilan… Je t'en pris… Il y a Andréa, ta reine. Et même que penseras tes sujets, ton royaume ? Nous ne pouvons ni nous lié, ni nous côtoyer autrement qu'en suzerain. Notre condition… Notre avenir… Tout ça ne peut aller à l'encontre de nos royaumes.

Serrant la main comme dans la peur de se noyer, Hécate resta immobile, alors que de grosses larmes sortaient de ses paupières marquées par la fatigue.

-J'ai commis une erreur… Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Je suis désolée, pardonne moi…

-Non, tu n'as pas fait d'erreur.

Relevant le visage de son amour, Ilan la regarda intensément.

-C'est moi qui est en faute. Je n'aurais dû jamais accepter ton marché. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir, sachant que ca signerait la fin de notre bonheur à tout les deux.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça…

-Hécate… Vois la réalité en face. Nous sommes tous les deux malheureux, car tout ce que l'on voulait s'était être ensemble.

La brune chiffonna un peu ses traits, reniflant douloureusement.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix.

-Nous avons toujours le choix…

Prenant les deux mains d'Hécate, Ilan eut soudainement l'impression que le monde s'écroulait, que s'était sa dernière chance de retrouver son étoile, de l'avoir à ses cotés…

-Pour toi, je fais le choix de croire en nous. Si pour cela je dois abandonner mon rôle de roi, abandonner Saporia, Andréa, Achille et Orion, je le ferais.

-Tu le regretterais.

-Pour l'instant ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas t'avoir retenu prêt de moi.

Hécate ferma les yeux avec hargne.  
Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter, elle ne pouvait écouter sa voix, ni son stupide cœur qui battait la chamade.

Mais cette odeur, cette proximité…

Pourquoi ce qu'elle voulait réellement, ce qu'elle désirait le plus ardemment, elle ne pouvait l'approcher sans se brûler plus tard ?

La frustration commença à grappiller le long de son dos, ses entrailles se nouant d'envie.  
Ses poings se serraient, alors qu'elle voulait faire taire cette voix qui la suppliait de céder.  
Ilan vint à elle, l'enlaçant avec douceur, alors que tout son être hurlait de resté à ces cotés, de voler la moindre particule d'amour qu'il restait.

L'enlaçant en retour, elle se sentit complétement partir quand un baiser fut échangé.  
Elle pouvait bien céder pour cette nuit…

Pour ce dernier échange d'affection… Et emporter avec elle une bride de cet amour.

…

Un an s'était écoulé, et Hécate était devenue une ombre.

Le royaume du Nord s'était refermé sur lui même.  
Pourtant, le pays était toujours aussi productif et prospère, mais quelque chose avait changé.  
Orion avait bien essayé d'entrer dans le pays, mais la douane renforcée l'avait gentiment dit de faire demi tour.

Un an après cette isolation plutôt étrange, le pays ouvrit à nouveau ses portes. Orion y était allé de suite, inquiet pour sa sœur, pour leurs royaumes… Et pour Ilan.

Des mois après cette rupture de contact, et de questionnements de la part d'Orion, Ilan avait cédé. Et il lui avait tout dit.

La nuit du bal, il avait trompé sa reine avec Hécate.

Si Orion n'avait pas été surprit qu'Ilan se jette à nouveau au pied de sa sœur, il était plus que surprit que cette dernière ait brisé son serment.  
Il avait de suite ressentit de la colère envers Ilan.

Autre que de blesser sa vraie reine, Andréa, et mis à mal l'équilibre du pays si tout cela se faisait connaître, il avait peur pour Hécate. Cette dernière devait être détruite par la honte, et par la peur que ce lien, à nouveau ressoudé, ne la consume complètement.  
Et même si elle ressentait à nouveau de l'amour envers Ilan, elle refuserait de courber l'échine et d'épouser Ilan.

Sachant ce secret, Orion avait a nouveau tenté de parler a Hécate.  
Mais cette fois, les portes du palais lui fut ouverts, le peuple heureux et en liesse, la faune riche et verdoyantes…  
Arrivant enfin devant sa sœur, assise calmement sur son trône, Orion fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune envie de bataille, ou de colère.

Non, elle semblait plutôt sereine, et même heureuse.  
Orion lui fit un salut sincèrement rassuré et s'avança vers elle.

-Hécate. Tu as l'air en forme.

-Les derniers mois ont été éreintants, mais je vais bien mieux.

Ah ? Est ce la raison de cette soudaine isolation.  
Hécate laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux, se relevant avec grâce pour descendre les quelques marches, jusqu'en bas de son trône.

Sa robe étonnement paré de couleurs bien plus vives et chaude que d'habitude.  
Blanche et légère, Hécate semblait être dans une robe d'été, confortable et guillerette.

-Etais tu inquiet pour moi Orion ?

-Oui, comme nous tous… Tu es partie si vite…

Hécate se renfrogna quelques instant, pour retrouver son sourire curieux, la courbure semblant retenir des secrets connus que d'elle seule.

-Qu'importe… Il fallait bien un dernier adieux je suppose.

-Tu ne comptes pas le revoir ? S'étonna Orion.

-Je ne veux pas mettre Saporia en danger. Ni Corona, si c'est ce qui t'effraie.

Orion prit la pique douloureusement, mais resta silencieux. Puis, il finis par crever l'abcès.

-Qu'est il arrivé ? Tu as l'air… Bien heureuse. C'est inhabituel.

-Car la situation est inhabituelle.

Alors, il y avait bien quelque chose.

Hécate lui fit un petit mouvement de tête pour inviter Orion à la suivre.  
Se glissant hors de la salle du trône par un escalier caché, porte que prenait toujours Hécate, ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Hécate, ou des tapisseries avaient été monté, créant un espace clos dans la chambre même. Soulevant un pan du lourd tissus, elle y entra, laissant Orion y entrer avec appréhension.

Qu'avait fait encore sa sœur…  
La main d'Hécate atterrit sur son épaule, alors qu'elle chuchotait d'une voix surexcitée.

-Chut… Il dort.

Au centre de l'espace, perdu entre coussins et mobiles féeriques, trônait un berceau où un petit être dormait paisiblement.

-Orion, je te présente ton neveu. Elouan.

Le roi de Corona resta muet, regardant de ses yeux exorbités le bébé endormi.  
Il tendis la main, et frôla les cheveux noirs de l'enfant qui se tortilla un peu pour se rendormir profondément. Un véritable enfant… Pas une de ses machines froides et sans vies…

Prenant le bras de sa sœur, il l'attira hors de la chambre d'enfant.  
A nouveau libre de ses mouvements et à la lumière du jour, Orion fixa Hécate. Hécate qui se sentait de plus en plus mal face au silence de son frère.  
Mais ce dernier l'enlaça soudainement.

-Hécate ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi !

Orion resta contre sa petite sœur, le cœur gonflé de joie.  
Le départ d'Ilan de sa vie avait sérieusement blessé Hécate, et son envie de famille avait fait que de croître dans sa poitrine.  
Qu'elle ait décidé d'adopter pour apaiser sa souffrance et enfin pouvoir choyer un être le rendait sincèrement heureux.

Juste en voyant le visage épanoui de sa petite sœur et son regard tendre, Orion en était sure.  
Elle était réellement comblée par cet enfant.

-Qui aurait pensé que ça arriverait, ricana Orion.

-Oui, j'ai été aussi surprise que toi… Au départ j'ai été réellement angoissée, mais finalement, ça c'est bien déroulé. Je ne savais pas que ce serait possible…

De quoi ? Orion resta un peu étonné.  
Mais bien sur que c'était possible… A moins que…

-En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que 9 mois soit aussi long… C'était très étrange comme sensation…

Orion devint pâle, s'écartant un peu de sa sœur pour voir si elle ne lui faisait pas une plaisanterie. Mais au regard de celle ci, il comprit que c'était vrai… Cet enfant…

-Il est… Vraiment le tien ? Tu l'as crée ? Je veux dire… Comme un humain ?

-En effet… Et je l'ai mis au monde comme tant de personne avant moi.

-Mais… Mais avec qui ?

Hécate s'écarta complétement d'Orion, le visage un peu plus dur alors qu'elle tentait de garder un visage rassurant.

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Mais pour la lignée…

-Je suis sa mère. Alors qu'importe le reste de sa génétique, il est légitimement prince du royaume du Nord.

Orion resta silencieux, alors qu'une horrible impression labourait son estomac.  
La fuite d'Hécate, son silence autour du père… Non, ce ne pouvait être possible.  
Hécate, aussi passionnée soit elle, ne ferait pas cette erreur…

-Hécate. S'il te plait. Dit moi qui est le père.

-Je te répète que ça n'a pas d'importance.

-C'est Ilan, n'est ce pas.

La reine resta muette, un tic nerveux activa son œil droit, mais ce fut tout.  
Assez pour qu'Orion comprenne que c'était la vérité.  
Alors qu'il allait hurler sur Hécate, celle-ci le stoppa, regardant son fils avec tendresse.

-Ce n'était pas prémédité… Mais même si c'était accidentelle, c'était ma seule chance d'avoir peut être un enfant. Je ne pouvais pas… Laisser passer cette chance.

Orion ne savait pas quoi faire entre pleurer ou hurler.  
Il sentait que cet enfant, sa sœur et son meilleur ami allaient être dans un tourbillon politique qui pourrait tous les engloutir.

Bon sang mais pourquoi cela n'était pas arrivé quand ils étaient encore ensemble, heureux et sans rien pour les séparer. Il fallait toujours qu'Hécate ait le pire timing !

Cette dernière posa une main sur l'épaule de son grand frère, comprenant le danger qu'ils encouraient.

-S'il ne le sait pas, comment cela pourrait le blesser.

-Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir !

-Je ne te demande pas de mentir, seulement de ne pas en parler.

Lui dédiant un petit sourire de confiance, Hécate resta silencieusement proche de son enfant, caressant l'épais tissus.

-Ilan va disparaître… Il mourra comme les autres dans quelques années, alors qu'Elouan sera là, pour des décennies, et qui sait… Peut être des siècles, comme nous… Alors pour le bien de nous tous, ne dit rien Orion.

-Tu ne peux pas écarter Ilan de son enfant, sous prétexte qu'il mourra dans quelques années.

-Tu préfères que l'on dise la vérité et que nos royaumes en souffrent ?

Serrant le tissu dans son poing, le visage d'Hécate devenait sévère et amer.

-Ilan a déjà son fils légitime. Il n'a pas besoin d'un bâtard. Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit au courant.

Orion resta de marbre face à la colère de sa sœur.

-C'est injuste Hécate… Tu ne peux pas lui cacher son propre enfant.

-Si c'est pour le bien de tous, je ne vois pas le problème.

Orion ne sut que répondre, ses tripes lui hurlant que ce ne devait pas se passer ainsi, qu'Ilan devait être au courant, ou du moins, être mis au secret…  
Que le reste du monde ne soit pas mis au courant de leur parenté lui semblait sage, mais pas Ilan…

-Promet le Orion ! Tu ne lui diras pas !

Orion soupira durement, et prit les épaules d'Hécate pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne lui dirais pas… Et je ferais tout pour que tout se passe bien.

Serrant sa sœur contre lui, Orion tenta de se calmer.  
Tout ira bien…

…

Mais les engrenages de la tragédie avaient tous leurs pions en place…  
Et ce fut avec simplicité que leurs destins furent déchirés.

Orion avait tenu sa langue, le plus longtemps possible, voyant avec peine son meilleur ami dépérir, rêvant uniquement d'Hécate, lointaine silhouette de rêverie.  
Une autre année s'était écoulée et le roi de Saporia se mourait.

Plus que la santé, c'était son cœur qui était brisé.

Malgré l'amour d'Andréa, malgré son fils, Ilan ne pouvait détourner les yeux du Nord.

Un soir, alors que les deux rois étaient partis au loin de leur palais, incognito dans un bar tranquille, Ilan avait fait part de son chagrin. L'alcool aidant, il fit fis de toute prestance et éclata en sanglot.

-Cette fois je l'ai perdu pour de bon… J'ai pourtant essayé, mais… Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, je n'arrive pas à aimer Andréa… Je n'arrive pas à être heureux sans elle…

-Ilan…

-J'ai été tellement stupide. Elle est une déesse, immortelle et guerrière… A coté, je  
ne suis rien.

Nichant son visage dans ses coudes, Ilan tenta de reprendre sa respiration, alors qu'il avait la sensation que le monde s'écroulait petit à petit.

-Elle m'a oublié, et ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…

Orion posa avec rage sa pinte de bière vide sur le bar, et regarda Ilan.  
Troublé par l'alcool, attristé par le chagrin de son ami, le roi de Corona ne prit pas longtemps pour rompre sa promesse.

-Non, Ilan. Elle ne t'a pas oublié. Et elle ne le pourra jamais.

-Comment tu peux le savoir. Même si toi, tu es autorisé d'aller la voir, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour parler de moi.

Orion se tourna vers son ami, et posa sa main sur son dos maladroitement, son équilibre quelque peu disparus.

-Je lui ais promis de pas te le dire, mais c'est pas grave, je vais le faire.

L'articulation était facétieuse, et un peu hésitante.  
Mais malgré cela, les mots d'Orion se gravèrent en Ilan.

-Si elle a été absente si longtemps, c'est parce qu'elle portait un enfant. Le tien.

Dégrisé en quelques secondes, le roi se leva d'un coup, empoignant son ami, avec la surprise mélangé à son courroux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?! Orion !

Celui ci, lui aussi débarrassé de toute vapeur toxique, resta coi avant de tout lâcher.

-Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, mais je ne veux plus te voir si triste… Hécate t'aime encore Ilan. Et a présent, tu as un second fils… Elouan.

Le roi brun regarda intensément son ami, et en voyant que celui ci ne lui mentait pas, il le lâcha pour tomber sur son tabouret de beuverie.

-J'ai un fils…

-Oui, Elouan.

Ilan restait statique, seul sa bouche vivait, dessinant un sourire radieux alors que son espoir fleurissait de nouveau dans sa poitrine.

-Elle… Elle a porté mon enfant, NOTRE enfant…

A ce moment là, tout semblait limpide pour le roi. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer après que ce lien si dur soit créer. Hécate avait porté son héritier, elle avait eut un enfant de lui…

Elle qui en avait toujours rêver sans jamais avoir l'espoir d'un jour être mère. Ils pouvaient être ensemble, ils pouvaient être une famille comme le roi l'avait toujours voulu.  
Elouan était devenu leur lien, et avec lui, Hécate serait enfin sienne.

Quoi qui lui en coute.

…

Hécate resta un moment silencieuse face à la missive qu'on lui avait apporté…  
Froissant avec rage le papier calligraphié, Hécate retint un cri de rage sous les yeux inquiets de son premier conseiller.

-Ma reine ?

Posant son front dans sa main dans une ultime tentative de réveil qui ne vint jamais…  
Tout était réel et les ennuis commençaient. Elle devait accepter cette rencontre.

-Je vais devoir m'entretenir avec le roi de Saporia. Il faut que ce soit discret.

-Oh, je vois…

Le premier ministre sortit de la salle du trône, alors que la reine lui disait la date ou tout devait être mis en place. Relisant avec hâte le message, Hécate ne sut ce qu'elle devait réellement ressentir, partager entre joie et colère.

Juste quelques lignes, mais qui pouvait basculer tout l'équilibre du monde.

_Hécate.  
Nous devons parler d'Elouan.  
Je t'aime  
Ilan._

Elle avait fait une terrible erreur envers son pays et son peuple.  
Elle avait fait passer ses envies avant la sécurité de ses gens, et c'était inacceptable.  
Ils étaient trop bon pour lui en vouloir, mais elle même ne pouvait se regarder en face sans se juger.

Puis en voyant la frimousse de son petit prince, toute culpabilité partait pour ne laisser qu'une colère sourde, et un esprit combattif qui avait cassé de nombreux meubles.

Elle parlementerait avec le roi de Saporia, et qui sait…  
Peut être que ça pouvait finir pour le mieux.

Quand les cors avaient retentis pour annoncer l'arrivée de ce dernier, Hécate était resté stoïque. Revêtant ses habits sombres les plus flatteurs pour sa silhouette, elle gardait cependant un visage fermé.  
Il fallait qu'elle montre qu'elle était ouverte à la conversation, mais qu'elle ne se plierait pas à toute les exigences du roi.

Ilan arriva enfin à la salle du trône, accompagné de chevaliers en armures, ne portant que l'emblème Saporien. Au moins, si son frère était un cafard, il n'était pas un traitre jusqu'a l'os.  
Sa lâcheté l'empêchant de l'attaquer de front.

-Roi Ilan.

-Reine Hécate.

Regardant autour du roi, ce dernier comprit la demande muette de la reine.

-Veuillez nous laisser seuls.

-Mais, mon roi ! Elle pourrait…

-Il est dans l'intérêt d'aucun de nous de déclencher une guerre.

Hécate se sentit allégée par ses paroles.  
Bien, Ilan avait ronger son frein, et était ici pour parler diplomatie.  
Ce qui était tout a fait compréhensible face à la situation de leurs deux royaumes.  
Les soldats s'inclinèrent et passèrent par la porte pour disparaître.

Ilan se tourna vers Hécate, le visage inquiet et pourtant une démarche assurée.

-Hécate, pour l'instant, je te demanderais qu'une chose.

Celle ci resta statufié, ses mâchoires se serrant sous l'inquiétude.  
Demanderait il de garder son enfant ? Qu'il l'emmène lui d'elle ?  
Ses craintes furent balayés en quelque secondes en voyant son sourire chaleureux et timide.

-Est ce que… Je peux le voir ?

Hécate sentit son cœur se gonflé de soulagement, et se leva doucement pour l'intimer de la suivre.  
Montant par les escaliers secrets, ils arrivèrent dans l'antre d'Hécate ou un berceau reposait avec le fruit de leur amour.

Regardant avec vénération le petit être qui y dormait, il toucha délicatement ses quelques mèches sombres, voyant tous ses rêves réalisés.  
Du moins en parti.

Il avait un enfant avec Hécate.  
La reine lui avait donné un enfant, un magnifique prince.  
Il se sentit quelque peu coupable de n'avoir aucune peine pour sa reine, et épouse, ainsi que pour leur fils. Mais celui d'Hécate semblait tellement plus… Plus parfait.

Il sentit une petite panique en ne voyant aucun trait qui lui appartenait sur cet enfant.

-Tu es sur que c'est le mien ?

-Malheureusement, oui. J'en suis sûre. Sinon, la situation aurait été bien moins compliquée.

Ilan se sentit immensément blessé par les mots crus de la reine du Nord, mais il l'a sentait fébrile.  
Et il savait pourquoi.

Il avait toutes les cartes en mains, et des raisons pour lui faire mal.  
Elle lui avait mentit, avait caché sa grossesse et leur enfant…  
Si seulement cette grossesse était arrivé plutôt, il n'y aurait eut ni Andréa, ni le prince de Saporia…  
Ils auraient pu vivre simplement ensemble sans obstacle.

Mais c'était encore possible. Il le savait, le voulait…  
Ils pouvaient encore rattrapé le temps perdus, et vivre comme ils l'auraient voulu.  
Le plus compliqué serait de convaincre Hécate.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Tu étais si sure que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant…

-Moi aussi. Mais cette fois… Cette seule fois, ça a marché. Je ne sais pourquoi ni comment, mais j'ai  
été aussi surprise que toi…

Ilan resta silencieux alors que la nouvelle s'insinuait dans son cerveau pour s'y graver.

Avec tout les autres, ca n'avait pas marché, mais avec lui, c'était différent.  
Il était unique, le seul a avoir put donner à Hécate ce qu'elle désirait. Un enfant.

Pourquoi ? Un moment clés ? Une potion ? Une génétique particulière ?  
Où était ce parce que qu'Hécate l'aimait bien plus qu'elle n'ait aimé jusqu'ici ?

Si c'était cela, Ilan voulait danser de joie, épouser Hécate et si elle le voulait, lui faire un deuxième enfant pour pouvoir être à ses cotés, cette fois.  
L'aider dans toute la situation, lui masser les pieds quand ses derniers étaient douloureux à force de porter tout ce poids, la rassurer que tout se passerait bien, lui tenir la main lors des contractions, pleurer de joie avec elle en pensant à cette vie qui grandissait doucement mais surement…

Ces petits êtres qu'ils pourraient choyés ensemble.  
Ilan sentait assez d'amour en lui pour vénérer Hécate et tout les enfants qu'elle voudrait…  
Et si il n'y avait qu'Elouan, alors il le traiterait comme le seul et unique joyaux en ce monde.  
Ce qu'il était…  
Prenant la main d'Hécate, il garda ses yeux sur leur enfant, un sourire heureux et les yeux humides.

-Il est magnifique. _  
_  
Hécate aurait put être simplement heureuse, ce dire que tout irait pour le mieux malgré son erreur… Qu'ils pourront vivre chacun de leur coté, le roi Ilan pouvant voir son fils comme bon lui semble.  
Mais la dernière phrase de son ancien roi lui indiqua tout autre.

-Désormais tu as une raison de plus pour venir avec moi.

…

Depuis ce jour, les négociations avaient commencées entre Ilan et Hécate, laissant Orion sur le coté, bien heureux de ne pas faire partit de la joute.  
De plus, sa chère sœur ne lui avait pas pardonné sa traitrise, le regardant avec froideur.  
Elle ne pouvait décidément pas compté sur lui.

De son coté, elle était assurée que ce qu'elle faisait été le bon choix.  
Le plus difficile, le plus destructeur, mais le plus juste.

Les pays étaient trop éloignés, leurs mœurs trop différentes pour que ca ne partent pas en guerre civile. Elle ne comptait pas abandonner son pays.  
Elle avait gagné sa liberté et sa puissance par les armes, pas question qu'elle les perde en se mariant. Elle se devait à son royaume et à son fils.  
En tout cas, c'était ce que sa raison lui hurlait.

Malgré ce lien indéfectible, ils ne pouvaient être ensemble, mariés et heureux.  
Du moins pas comme le Roi de Saporia le voulait.

Hécate avait tenté des compromis, de nouvelle loi pour que son amour ne se sente pas rejetté.  
Mais rien n'y fit. Ilan voulait épouser Hécate, abandonner Andréa et son premier héritier, pour élever Elouan.

-Mais tu pourrais venir le voir quand tu veux, je te donnerais de quoi voyager rapidement pour que ce soit plus facile…

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Mais cette bulle de silence, la peine des deux êtres qui se faisaient face était palpable.  
Mais si l'un avait décidé de suivre son amour et sa passion intarissable, l'autre se gardait d'écouter son cœur pour s'incliner devant la raison.

Hécate tenta de décourager son amour.  
Il avait déjà tellement pour être heureux, mais elle ne pouvait être dans l'équation.

-Ilan… Elouan est peut être comme moi. Tu ne le verras jamais grandir…

-Je n'en ait cure.

-Tu ne peux pas abandonner un enfant pour un autre ! Et Andréa dans tout ça.

-Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Face au visage assuré d'Ilan, Hécate se sentait désemparée.  
Alors que lui même tentait de cacher la fissure qui s'agrandissait dans sa poitrine, voyant son aimée le rejeter de la sorte.

-Ilan…

-J'ai fait absolument tout ce que tu voulais, et a cause de ça, je suis marié a quelqu'un que je n'aime pas et j'ai un enfant. Par tes conseils, nous avons perdu le peu de temps que l'on peu s'offrir. Alors, maintenant, je compte bien me battre pour te garder à mes cotés !

Hécate ne savais quoi faire. D'un coté, son cœur battait à tout rompre, le désir enflant plus encore en elle. Et la froide voix de la raison soufflait toute flamme de la passion.  
S'ils abandonnaient tout, qu'Ilan partait avec elle, une guerre éclaterait.  
Leurs deux pays ayant la même puissance, ils s'autodétruiraient, tuant surement Ilan, elle et Elouan en chemin. Ils vivraient seulement des mois de doute, de terreur et de regrets…

Et elle ne voulait pas ça pour Ilan…

D'un autre coté, elle sentait sa rage grandir de frustration.  
Si il n'aimait pas Andréa, c'est qu'il n'avait pas essayé assez fort !

Elle aurait souhaité qu'il parte, aime une autre, soit heureux, la laissant dépérir seule…  
Ca aurait été moins douloureux que de devoir achever elle même cette relation.  
Tournant le dos au Roi de Saporia, la reine du Nord regarda en direction du Sud, priant pour qu'il n'entende pas les trémolos de sa voix.

Un bourreau ne peut pleurer sur le sort du condamné.

-Ilan. C'est impossible. Avant tout, nous nous devons à nos pays, à nos sujets. La couronne que nous portons nous dépossède de nos choix et de nos envies.

-Hécate…

-Si tu abandonnes ton royaume pour vivre avec moi, Saporia entrera en guerre envers le royaume du Nord. Nous nous détruirons. Nous mourrons surement durant cette guerre.

-Et si tu venais avec moi…

Hécate serra les poings, voulant réguler sa respiration.

-Si j'abandonnais mon royaume, je te détesterais.

Le mot avait été dis, les phrases encrées dans l'esprit déchiré d'Ilan. Hécate se tourna doucement vers lui, camouflant son inquiétude sous de la froideur.  
Il fallait qu'il la prenne au sérieux, et qu'il accepte enfin leurs destins.

Le brun resta statufié sous cette hypothèse.

Qu'Hécate le deteste, le rejette, ne l'aime plus…  
La souffrance fut insupportable… Mais était-ce plus douloureux que la longue agonie de la séparation ?

-Tu aimes ton royaume plus que moi…

-Je me dois de tout faire pour lui, de tout lui sacrifier… Je l'ai déjà mis en danger par mon égoïsme. Je ne peux pas risquer sa perte une fois de plus.

Ilan retint péniblement un sanglot, ses poumons cherchant de l'air alors que sa peine obstruait sa gorge. Elouan était donc une erreur pour Hécate ?  
Aurait elle eut le courage de ne pas le mettre au monde pour son royaume ?

Non. Car elle l'aimait trop.

Tout comme elle ne pouvait réellement le haïr.  
Dans l'esprit ravagé par l'amour non-assouvis, le roi Ilan décida de tout faire pour avoir à ses cotés Hécate. Quitte à mourir. Quitte à lui faire mal…

Il l'avait laissé faire, et à présent, il était démuni devant elle.  
Elle avait quitté ses bras car il lui avait laissé l'opportunité de le faire.  
Mais il ne ferait plus cette erreur désormais.  
Il lui ferait comprendre, quand ils seront enfin réunis, que c'était la chose à faire.

Pour qu'ils soient heureux, peu en importait le prix.

…

La nouvelle était tombée comme un couperet.  
Saporia avait déclaré la guerre au royaume du Nord.

Hécate était resté coi face à l'annonce, ses doigts serrant les accoudoirs de son trône alors que ses paupières retenaient avec peine des larmes de rage.  
Ilan avait répudié sa femme, désavoué son fils, pour partir contre elle.

Si elle préférait son royaume a lui, alors il lui arracherait son royaume.  
Il lui prendrait tout, pour qu'elle reste avec lui.

Il était déjà entré dans le pays, alors que le rescapé d'une de ses tours de guets lui délivrait le message avec panique. Alors que tout les courtisans se tournaient vers elle, attendant à se qu'elle se lève et prenne ses armées pour écrasé l'impudent, ils furent surpris de la voir toujours assise.

Même si ca ne se voyait pas, Hécate tremblait.  
Elle savait ce que ses conseillers et autres nobles attendaient d'elle, mais elle savait que si elle se levait, elle s'écroulerait de suite, ses jambes trop fébriles pour la porter.

Alors elle restait assise, les yeux fixes, la surprise ne quittant pas sa gorge.  
Elle réussie tout de même a ordonner à ce qu'on la laisse seule pour pouvoir se reprendre.

C'était un geste de faiblesse, mais la douleur était trop grande pour qu'elle puisse la camoufler longtemps. Ses sujets partirent, sans pourvoir cacher à leur tour leurs inquiétudes.  
Tous savaient la relation qu'avait eut leur reine avec leur ennemi, et à qu'elle point elle devait être bouleversée.

Cependant, Hécate s'était toujours montré forte, prenant des décisions complexes et ne rechignant pas à se battre pour les protéger.  
Etait-ce un morceau trop gros pour leur reine ?

Quand les portes de la salle du trône se refermèrent, laissant Hécate et son plus proche ami seuls, la reine déversa enfin sa peine et sa colère.  
Se levant avec rage, elle renversa son trône, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un hurlement de haine.

Comment osait il ?! L'attaquer ?! La forcer à se battre contre lui ?!

Réduisant tout ce qui passait sous ses griffes en poussières, elle tenta de réguler sa rage, sentant bien que ses sujets étaient eux même terrassés par cet effluve de sentiment qui devait avoir envahis la capitale.

-Ma reine…

-Il n'abandonnera jamais.

-Vous devez vous décider.

-Je sais… Mais je dois me battre contre le père de mon enfant ! Comment voulez vous que je prenne une décision maintenant !

-Je suis désolée ma reine.

Hécate s'appuya contre une tenture, fermant les yeux de désarrois alors que seule le cri de la guerre raisonnait en elle. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer cette attaque, mais elle ne pouvait blesser Ilan.  
A ce moment là, elle aurait voulu qu'Orion soit là.  
Pour la conseiller, pour l'épauler, ou même simplement lui parler.  
En cet instant, sa solitude était si grande qu'elle se sentait écrasée par elle.

-Ma reine ?

-Je reviens.

Partant par sa porte dérobée, elle escalada quatre à quatre l'escalier pour arriver dans sa chambre, cherchant Elouan des yeux, profondément endormis dans son berceau.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, caressant sa tête brune avec douceur alors que la situation s'imposait d'elle même. Prenant quelques minutes à elle, elle regarda son fils avec amour.

Oui, pour lui, elle pourrait tout faire, tout accomplir…  
Même les pires atrocités.

Reposant avec amour son enfant dans son lit, elle revint dans la salle du trône où nombres de sujets étaient revenus, inquiets suite aux cris et étrange comportement de leur dirigeante.  
Tous regardèrent Hécate arriver.

Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges, ses lèvres mordus par l'inquiétude, mais une nouvelle flamme de détermination illuminait son regard.

-Préparez les cavaliers.

-Nous partons les combattre ?

La reine regarda la servante qui avait laisser échapper cette question, apeurée par le conflit.  
Hécate prit son épée, qu'elle gardait toujours prêt de son trône, et la sortit de son fourreau.

-Non. Nous partons protéger les nôtres !

* * *

**Vous le sentez que ça sent le faisan cette histoire ? Dans l'espoir que ça vous ait plus et vous ait occupé au moins quelques instants. Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite, où je tenterais d'être plus rapide cette fois XD**  
**Tschuss !**


	22. Hécate

**Dernier chapitre sur les réminiscences d'Hécate et d'Orion.  
Nous touchons au but… C'est triste, mais nous savions tous que ca n'allait pas bien se finir.  
Bref, trêve de galéjades et place au chapitre !**

**Warning : Ce chapitre est très violent ! Y a du sang, des morts et d'autre trucs pas sympa...  
****Rien de trés graphique, mais vous voila prévenus. **

Chapitre 22 : Hécate

La guerre était engagée. Les attaques des Saporiens n'étaient pas très bien organisées, mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux et imprévisibles.  
Malgré tout, Ilan était un chef de guerre et Hécate avait bien comprit qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

Il avait la hargne, la rage de vaincre, l'énergie du désespoir, qui rendait ses coups plus insidieusement, plus violentes que n'importe qui d'autre.

Hécate avait organisé sa défense, et repoussait tranquillement et intelligemment les envahisseurs.  
Mais les pertes étaient tout de même lourdes dans les deux camps.

Si Hécate était blessée par la douleur de son peuple, Ilan lui était déchiré par l'hypothétique défaite.

Même si son armée était plus grande, celle d'Hécate était plus intelligente, et mieux armées.  
Entre les machines volantes, des armes qui se déclenchaient à distance, où des boulets de canons qui rasaient des terrains entiers, Ilan sentait la fin proche.

Et si ce n'était pas Hécate qui le mettrait à terre, ce serait ses propres hommes dans une grande mutinerie. Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, Ilan vit un allié arriver à ses cotés.  
Orion.

Si Ilan savait qu'Hécate serait encore plus violente dans ses attaques quand elle saura cette trahison, cet ajout de troupe fit basculer de nouveau la guerre. La défense d'Hécate avait été mise à mal par les troupes de Corona, dérouté par le changement de stratégie, et de l'équilibre des forces.

Ainsi pendant un temps, les troupes d'Ilan et d'Orion rognèrent un peu plus du Royaume du Nord. Ilan avait osé un moment demander pourquoi Orion avait choisi de l'aider lui pour combattre sa sœur.

-Si je dois me battre pour quelqu'un, autant que ce soit pour une personne que je connais.

Les années de séparations et de haine n'avaient pas jouées en faveur d'Hécate, dont la réplique fut d'une incroyable violence. Ses cavaliers revinrent avec des chevaux automatiques, traversant les troupes d'infanteries inverses, blessant les soldats avec des lames qu'ils avaient aux pattes.

Hécate faisait des blessés pour qu'ils prennent de l'énergie aux restes de l'armée qui se devait de les rapatrier et s'en occuper.

Un mois se passa sans qu'aucun ne gagne ou ne perde.

Orion comprit alors qu'il n'y aurait aucun gagnant à ce petit jeu.  
Si Ilan gagnait, Hécate était assez fière pour tout détruire. Et si Hécate remportait la victoire, Ilan ne vivrait pas une seconde de plus en ce monde.

Il était pour le bien de tous qu'il fallait commencer des pourparlers.

Ce fut donc en petit groupe qu'il alla rendre visite à sa sœur, présentant un drapeau blanc de paix. Sans arme, il alla d'un pas décidé dans la salle du trône où Hécate l'attendait avec toute sa rage et sa prestance de reine. Mais il était temps qu'elle abandonne enfin ce masque glacé.

Car même si lui en était immunisé, il ressentait la rage et le chagrin immense de sa petite sœur.  
Peut être qu'Ilan pouvait sentir l'amour qu'elle avait encore pour lui malgré tout…  
Si seulement elle arrêtait de s'obstiner…

-Orion, que fais tu ici ? Ose me dire que c'est pour demander pardon, et même ton immortalité ne te protégera pas.

-Contre toi, mon immortalité ne m'a jamais protégée. Mais ta raison et ton cœur, si.

Le visage d'Hécate se fronça délicatement, alors qu'elle prenait ses paroles comme une moquerie.  
Se levant prestement, une épée à la taille, elle défia son frère du regard.

-Alors, que me vaux l'honneur médiocre de ta visite.

Orion soupira doucement, alors qu'il faisait un pas vers celle qui avait été sa sœur.  
Il devait lui faire entendre raison, la ramener à lui. Mais la sensation de trahison et de chagrin la rendait furieuse, la fierté lui commandant de ne pas baisser les armes.

Il devait l'avoir par les sentiments. La sécurité de son royaume.

-Hécate. Je sais que je t'ai déçus. Je sais que tu es malheureuse et blessée par mes actions, et ceux d'Ilan… Plus encore par les actes d'Ilan.

Hécate détourna brièvement le regard pour chasser les brides de larmes qui venaient a elle.  
Puis, recomposant son masque, elle fixa de haut son frère ennemi.

-L'amour a toujours été traitre, mais il semble que je dois souffrir plusieurs fois de cette leçon pour l'intégrer.

-Hécate. Entre toi et Ilan, je ne sais qui est le plus blessé.

-Ce devrait être le roi de Saporia, vu que tu as pris son parti.

-Je serais venu t'aider, m'aurais tu laisser faire ?

Hécate ne préféra pas répondre. Personnellement, là, tout de suite, elle l'aurait enfermé pour le regarder décrépir dans une cellule ou les rayons du soleil ne brillaient jamais.  
Puis souriant doucement, elle haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Est ce pour me dire cela que tu as fais tout ce chemin ?!

-Non.

Faisant de nouveau deux pas vers elle, Orion se mit à la supplier du regard.

-Hécate. Pourquoi refuses tu la proposition d'Ilan ?

-Dois je vraiment étaler tout ce qui ne vas pas dans ce choix ?!

-Oui.

Hécate soupira durement, fatiguée de devoir encore un fois justifier ses choix. Elle passa sa main dans sa mèche blanche, grinçant des dents. Preuve de sa fatigue, de son décrépitude...  
Voyant qu'Orion fixait aussi celle-ci, elle la rejeta derrière son épaule en reprenant le dernier sujet de conversation...

Ah oui, il fallait lui expliquer son choix.  
Est-ce qu'Ilan avait dû faire une dissertation pour qu'Orion prenne son partie ?  
S'approchant de son frère, elle posa rudement sa main sur son épaule, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Très bien, Ilan et moi, nous nous marrions. Et après ? Je vais te dire la suite de l'histoire.

Se retournant vers son trône, elle monta les marches une par une, énumérant les possibilités de leurs liaisons.

-Nous nous marrions. Ilan et moi lions nos royaumes. Mais suite aux mœurs divergentes, une guerre civile éclate et nous mourrons, tuer par nos sujets.

Deuxième marche.

-Nous nous marrions, les deux peuples arrivent à cohabiter. Mais un groupe interne résiste et créer un mouvement séparatiste. Ilan, ou moi… Ou même nous trois, mourrons assassiner.

Troisième marche.

-Ilan quitte son royaume, abdique et laisse son ancienne épouse gouverner… Ce qui me semble pour moi, le meilleur à faire. Cependant, vu qu'il a répudié sa reine et désavoué son enfant, ce n'est plus possible… Et si ça l'était, la possibilité qu'elle nous fasse la guerre est au-delà de cinquante pourcents.

Quatrième et dernière marche.

-Qu'importe ce que l'on fait, la guerre serait arriver à notre porte.

-Mais avec ton scénario, c'est toi qui la déclarée !

-Ilan a déclaré la guerre !

-Il voulait seulement voir son enfant.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

Orion resta silencieux alors qu'Hécate regardait en chien de faïence son frère, avant de répondre au regard hagard du blond.

-Parce que c'est ce que je voulais au départ. Qu'il vienne voir notre fils quand il lui plait… Ca aurait été compliqué, mais je lui avais même offert de quoi faire le voyage en une semaine, pour ne pas perdre plus de temps… Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Elouan aurait même put s'installer avec lui dés qu'il serait en âge de se passer de moi !

-Hécate, il t'aime…

La reine se retourna vers Orion, le regard noircit par la rage.

-Et ca lui donne le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait ?

-Non. Mais Hécate… Si tu ne voulais ni qu'il abandonne son royaume, ni te prendre comme légitime  
épouse… Tu aurais pus partir avec lui.

-Et abandonner mon royaume ? Tu rêves.

-Et alors ? Tu serais reine de Saporia. Ce n'est pas rien.

-Je refuse de devenir un bibelot rapporté d'une conquête !

-Alors c'est ça qui t'en empêche ? Ton égo ? Celui qui a déclenché la guerre !

-L'amour propre est moins pur que l'amour d'un autre ? Tu ne comprends vraiment rien… Tu n'arrives même pas à comprendre ta sœur.

Hécate s'éloigna de ce dernier pour se planter devant la fenêtre où elle voyait les stigmates de la guerre sur ses terres. Soupirant doucement, elle décida d'expliquer à son dadet de frère.

-Je refuse de perdre le pouvoir que j'ai gagné. Si j'abandonne mon royaume, j'abandonne des années de labeur. Mon royaume est ce qui m'est de plus cher car c'est ce que j'ai construit de mes mains.

Orion resta silencieux, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ton royaume, comme tu le dis, t'as été donné par moi ! Tu n'as rien construit du tout.

Hécate regarda fixement la terre, serrant les poings alors que la haine refluait dans ses veines.  
Puis, reprenant un pouls normal, elle continua d'expliquer à Orion son point de vue.

-Tu sais quel est la plus grande différence entre nous ?

-La couleur de nos cheveux ? Ou tu vas me répondre un truc assez méprisant comme le fait que tu me trouves lâche ?

-Je suis une fille et toi, un garçon.

Orion resta silencieux, alors qu'il la regardait de haut en bas.

-En effet… J'imaginais pas cette réponse…

Hécate se tourna vers son trône, un air mélancolique sur son visage.

-Peut être que pour toi, ce n'est rien… Tu as reconstruit Corona seul, alors tu sais ce que c'est de construire toi même un royaume.

Orion resta silencieux, espérant comprendre enfin où voulait en venir sa sœur.

-Pour moi, ca aurait dû être plus facile. J'avais un royaume déjà fait, une couronne sur la tête… Mais malgré le fait que je soit reine, scientifique et même immortel… Ils m'ont toujours vu que comme une femme.

D'un pas résolu, elle s'avança vers le trône, s'arrêtant à la marche de son piédestal.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et alors ça signifie que qu'importe ce que je faisais, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir le pouvoir. Je n'avais aucun droit sur ce trône.

Orion resta muet alors que le message d'Hécate se faisait plus clair dans son esprit.  
Mais Hécate continua.

-Entourez d'hommes, ils ont tous essayé de me destituer, ou de gagner du pouvoir par mon billet. Pendant cinq décennies, on a essayé de me marier, de me vendre, d'abuser de moi, de me faire abandonner une place qui me revenait légitimement de droit. On remettait en cause mes décisions, mes idéaux, mes lois parce que j'étais une femme.

Tournant le regard vers Orion, elle cracha presque ces mots.

-Ca m'a prit des années pour leurs faire comprendre que j'étais maitresse de mon destin. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de le remettre entre les mains de quelqu'un.

-Ilan ne te traitera pas comme cela.

-Pourtant il me fait la guerre pour me « récupérer ».

Montant les marches, elle caressa distraitement les courbes de son trône, mettant un point final à son monologue.

-On s'est tout les deux battus pour être libre, Orion. Je ne te demanderais jamais de revenir à la tête de ce royaume. Alors ne me demande pas de l'abandonner.

Le blond ne dit rien, les aspects de cette affaire se distordant encore… Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Hécate, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour Ilan.

-Je comprends mieux. Hécate, je ne te demande pas d'abandonner ton royaume. Je te supplie de parlementer avec lui.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de perdre ce combat ?

-Non. J'ai peur de vous perdre tout les deux. Je sais que cette guerre est stupide, et que vous êtes tout les deux pousser par le désespoir, alors s'il vous plait… Mettez les choses à plats pour arrêter les frais.

Hécate resta silencieuse alors qu'elle posait la question à son frère.

-Est-il au courant ? Que tu es ici pour marchander ?

-Non… Je sais que lui acceptera cette rencontre. Il fera tout ne serais-ce que pour te revoir.

Hécate resta pensive quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur son trône.

-Très bien, j'accepte cette rencontre. Demain, à 18h. Ce sera dans la plaine qui aborde la capitale. J'ai apprit à me méfier de vos fantassins.  
-Disons à l'orée de la forêt sombre, juste à coté de la plaine... Nous avons apprit a nous méfiez de tes cavaliers.

-Parfait.

Orion baissa doucement la tête avant de repartir de la salle du trône.  
Intérieurement, il savait qu'il devait se méfier d'elle. Elle était retord, maligne et détestait perdre.  
Regardant son frère repartir de la capital pour porter sa requête à Ilan, Hécate se sentit stupide de prier.

Prier qui, quoi ?

Elle avait fait pourrir les religions depuis longtemps pour laisser place à la science.  
Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Et à ce grand manitou cosmique, elle souhaita une fin heureuse.

Au moins pour son enfant.

* * *

Ilan arriva au point de rendez-vous, avec peu d'hommes, une dizaine pour le défendre.  
Orion était là aussi, faisant face à Hécate.

Le roi ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son aimée, son armure légère argentée recouvrant son buste et son ventre, ses tibias et ses épaules. Le reste était constitué de tissus et de cuir, un long pan de tissus courant le long de ses hanches et de sa jambe gauche, comme un vestige de robe.

Lui même était dans une armure légère faite de cuir brut et de cote de maille.

Ils s'examinèrent longtemps, avant qu'Orion ne brise cet échange silencieux en commençant les pourparlers.

-Hécate, Orion, nous savons tout les trois que cette guerre nous amputeras de tous. Elle fait souffrir notre peuple, et nous détruit.

-Je ne fais que défendre mes terres.

Hécate avait lancé la bombe, Ilan restant immobile devant elle alors que sa rage et son désir lui hurlait de la faire revenir à la raison. Elle ne pouvait pas tout jeter comme cela, détruire leur lien juste par peur ?!

-Je me bats pour ce que j'aime, Hécate.

-Non, tu te bats contre nous.

-Je combats pour ce que nous avions. Je veux seulement que tu reviennes, toi et Elouan. Pourquoi avoir refuser mon offre ?!

Hécate resta muette alors qu'Orion se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait avoué.  
Perdre le pouvoir serait pour elle l'équivalent de perdre sa liberté. Elle refusait de redevenir l'ombre de quelqu'un.

Le blond pensa distraitement qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment confiance en son propre peuple, mais la brune était rancunière.

-Qu'importe le chemin que nous aurions prit, la guerre serait arrivée à nos portes. J'ai prit la solution où c'était le moins probable.

Ilan voulait hurler, secouer Hécate.  
Ce ne pouvait être elle, sous cette carapace dure et froide. Puis, voyant les gens autour d'elle, il comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement parler.

-Pourrions nous parler seul à seul ?

Il ne fallait pas oublié que ce combat avait commencé a cause des problèmes de cœur, un sujet sensible et surtout intime. Et Hécate ne parlait de ce genre de sujet qu'en communauté très restreinte.

-Reine Hécate… Demanda sa générale.

-Générale Sidon, nous sommes là pour mettre fin a cette guerre. Si cela se peut en parlant seul à seul, alors soit.

Elle se tourna vers Orion.

-Tu seras le garant qu'aucun de nos hommes ne viennent, ou engage le combat. Je compte sur toi.

Le regard d'Hécate était sans appel. Cette fois, elle avait confiance en Orion, celui qui avait prit la peine que cette entrevue soit possible.  
Que la paix soit possible.  
Et si elle ne revenait pas en vie de cette discussion, elle lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'Elouan.

Son frère savait où était Elouan. Quoi qu'il se passe, son fils serait sauf.

Hécate tourna le dos à ses hommes, et suivit le roi pour s'arrêter dans les sous bois, restant seul à seul avec son plus grand ennemi. Ilan.

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ainsi, face à face, sans essayer de se combattre.  
Ilan avait changé. Les tempes grises s'étaient affirmées, la ride du lion se creusait dans sa peau, et un barbe mal rasée poivre sel, rongeait son visage fatigué.

Mais hécate n'était pas en reste.  
Des cernes décoraient ses pommettes, plusieurs cicatrices s'étant ajoutées à sa peau…

Le roi prit enfin parole, ne l'ayant toujours pas quittée des yeux.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Ilan.

-Si, justement. Je ne sais pas comment va finir cette histoire et je veux te le dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Tu comptes me tuer ?

Ilan la regarda avec horreur, pour finalement baisser le regard.

-Je t'aime Hécate. Tu ne me croiras jamais, mais c'est une réalité. Je suis assez fou pour te faire mal, mais pas assez pour te tuer.

-Me voilà rassurée.

Les mots acides de la reine faisaient mal, mais moins que ses yeux embués de douleur et d'insécurité.

-J'ai fait des erreurs, sur le moment… Je voulais retrouver ce que l'on avait tout les deux, je voulais être avec toi !

-Et c'est pour cela que tu as déclaré la guerre.

-Je savais qu'entre moi et ton royaume, je n'étais pas le premier choix.

Hécate soupira douloureusement, regardant avec sévérité son ancien amour.

-Et ça te donne le droit de m'attaquer ? Si j'ai refusé ta proposition, c'est parce que je savais bien que quoi que je fasse, il y aurait eut une guerre ! Que je sois avec toi, ou non, le sang aurait coulé…

-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir fait le choix où nous aurions eut la chance d'être ensemble ?

Hécate resta silencieuse, serrant des poings.

-C'est toi qui a fait le choix de commencer une guerre. Tu aurais put être heureux de ton coté, tu aurais put garder ta famille, ta femme et ton fils, au lieu d'emmener tes hommes loin de chez eux pour y mourir !

-Parce que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je veux être avec toi.

-Mais avec le temps, tu aurais put l'aimer !

-Mon temps, je veux le consacrer a toi, a nous… Bon sang, Hécate ! Si tu ne me veux ni à tes cotés, ni en tant qu'ennemis, qu'est ce que tu veux ?!

Hécate fit un pas en arrière, bouleversé par cette question.

-Ce que je veux…

-Que veux-tu Hécate ? Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi avoir refuser mon offre ? Si tu me hais, pourquoi ne pas me tuer ici, tout de suite ?

Le temps n'était plus aux non-dits, mais il était toujours dur de se dévoiler, surtout a quelqu'un dont ne savait plus si c'était un amour ou un ennemi…

-Parce que j'avais peur.

Ilan se bloqua dans sa respiration. Il avait entendu les trémolos dans la voix de la reine, celle ci tentant de reprendre contenance alors que toutes les barrières tombaient les une après les autres.

-J'avais peur… Peur de cet engagement, peur de ce lien… Peur de perdre ce que j'avais, ma liberté. Je ne voulais pas redevenir une ombre à ta mort, être dévastée à nouveau par la perte…

S'asseyant doucement dans l'herbe, Hécate resta coite à ses propres aveux.  
Sa vie lui avait apprit à ne pas faire confiance aux autres, à ce méfier des humains.  
Des hommes surtout.  
Après de nombreuses affaires peu agréables, entre mensonges et mariages arrangés jetés sur la table, elle avait comprit que l'humain ne pouvait aimer autre que soit même.  
Après avoir mis à mal tant de tentative de Putsch politique, des tentatives d'assassinat, d'enlèvements…

Elle avait toujours été seule, et avait cessé de faire confiance a qui que ce soit.  
Ses aventures, toujours filtrés, calculés…

Seul Ilan était passé au travers des filets, détruisant ses convictions, changeant les règles, la changeant…

Et pour elle, s'était terrifiant.  
Cette façon de la rendre impuissante, mièvre et faible.  
Un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait renié, ni mettre en laisse.

-Tout est arrivé, car j'ai jamais fait réellement confiance en quelqu'un.

-Hécate, dis moi la vérité. Ressens tu encore de l'amour pour moi ?

La reine ne pouvait se mentir à elle même. Oui, elle l'aimait toujours.  
Ce qui avait déjà divisé ses troupes, pensant qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas trop blesser ses ennemis.  
Elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur donner tord…

-Oui. Je t'aime toujours Ilan.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas essayé d'être heureux, toi et moi ?

-Il est trop tard pour ça.

Ilan s'avança, le bruit de ses pas humide dans l'herbe attirant l'attention d'Hécate qui le vit se mettre à genoux devant elle.

-Tant que je serais en vie, il ne sera jamais trop tard pour moi.

Posant sa main sur sa joue, il resta un moment à la contempler.

-Mon seul souhait est d'être avec toi Hécate. Avec toi et Elouan. Peut être que ca ne marchera pas, mais je veux au moins essayer.

Pressant doucement la main du roi de Saporia contre sa joue, Hécate soupira doucement, les yeux clos.  
Elle avait fait des erreurs…  
Mais il était temps d'oser la confiance pour le bien de tous.

La guerre faisait du mal au deux royaume, à ses sujets… Et eux deux.  
Les rouvrant, elle fit un petit sourire timide à Ilan.

-Peut être que ca marchera.

Ilan se retint de pleurer de joie.  
La paix était déclarée.

Revenant vers leurs hommes, Les deux souverains furent confus par tant de silence.  
Ils le furent beaucoup moins en ne voyant que des cadavres sur le sol, le sang encore chaud recouvrant l'herbe mourante de la plaine.

Courant vers ses hommes, Hécate retient avec peine ses larmes alors qu'elle tenait un de ses gardes, morts, entre ses bras.

-Non… Non non non… Mais, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Regardant au alentour, elle remarqua vite, tout comme Ilan, qu'aucun soldat de Saporia n'était à terre… Il n'y en avait aucun au alentour même.

-Toi…

Se tournant avec lenteur vers Ilan, Hécate lâcha la dépouille, son armure maculée de sang.

-Tu t'es servie de moi !

-Hécate, je te jure que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe !

Hécate se dirigeait vers Ilan, les poings serrés quand un autre détail la frappa.

-Orion…

Regardant avec panique les alentours, elle hurla le nom de son frère.

-ORION !

Ilan, tout aussi inquiet, alla au coté de la reine du Nord pour l'attraper par les épaules.

-Hécate, calme toi. Ils ne peuvent pas être loin et Orion est indestructible… Nous devons comprendre se qui s'est passé et trouver des chevaux pour rejoindre ton palais. Je suis inquiet pour Elouan.

Hécate frissonna de terreur alors qu'un odieux dessein se faisait dans son esprit.  
Son palais prit d'asseaux, son petit assassiné… Et son frère qui avait disparu.  
Alors qu'elle restait tétanisée de peur, Ilan la secoua avec force.

-Hécate, ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher ! Reste ici, je reviens avec des chevaux.

Ilan s'éloigna, laissant quelques regards inquiets vers elle, alors qu'il sentait lui aussi la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Arrivant où les chevaux avaient été attachés, il ne vit que des cadavres sanguinolents. Tués a coup d'épées…

Ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre le palais…

Alors que lui aussi allait céder à la panique, il sentit une main forte lui prendre le bras et un sifflement strident.

Hécate.

Hécate avait vite reprit ses esprits pour appeler son cheval de métal. Même s'il était un peu cabossé, il marchait toujours, les soldats renégats n'ayant pas put le briser à coup d'épée.

-Je ne sais pas si il fonctionnera longtemps, mais c'est notre seule chance d'arriver à temps.

Sans se poser plus de question, ils montèrent tout les deux pour partir au galop, Hécate au renne, Ilan derrière elle, à lui tenir la taille.  
Le cheval automate galopait avec peine, des crissements se faisant entendre de plus en plus, des pièces de métal se détachant sur le chemin.

Mais au bout du compte, ils y arrivèrent.

Sautant du cheval, Ilan alla vers la grande porte quand Hécate lui attrapa le bras.  
Pour plus de sécurité, elle avait caché Elouan dans les anciens appartements d'Orion.  
Bien moins exposé et à l'opposé de la chambre de la reine.  
Alors qu'ils contournaient le palais pour entrer à l'ancienne porte du palais, un bruit terrible se fit entendre.

Un vacarme, une lumière aveuglante, et une pluie de cendre déchirèrent leurs rétines, le spectacle macabre caché par Ilan qui plongea sur Hécate pour la protéger des débris.

Au sol, sonnés, Hécate fut la première à se remettre de la seconde de noir qui les avait engloutis. Sortant des bras d'Ilan après avoir regardé s'il allait bien, elle sauta sur ses pieds, un seul nom à l'esprit.

Elouan.

Mais son esprit s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face.  
Le palais…

L'endroit où elle avait caché Elouan avec une de ses dames de compagnie…  
Etait en cendre.

Des ruines lui faisaient face, le toit écroulé entre les murs calcinés.  
Pendant une décennie, Hécate oublia comme respirer, comment penser…

Tout était vide en elle, le choc lui retirant toutes matières, la délaissant, abattue sur cette terre hostile.

Puis, se fut secouée de tremblement qu'elle fit son premier pas, le nom de son enfant fuyant ses lèvres pour ne devenir qu'un bruissement sans sens. Puis, après quelques autres pas douloureux, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps, et courut vers les ruines, hurlant le nom de son fils.

-ELOUAN !

Trébuchant sur les restes des murs et des mosaïques, elle appelait son enfant, sa voix se déchirant de plus en plus dans sa gorge. Chaque seconde lui paraissait des siècles, étirant sa terreur sur tout son corps.

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle pouvait crier, sa gorge nouée de sanglots, l'effroi la gangrénant jusqu'à la perte total du contrôle de son corps.

Jetant des pierres et autre restes de l'architecture sur le coté, la reine de Nord cherchait son enfant, aux aguets de tout bruits, de tout mouvements qui lui permettraient de trouvé son enfant.

Ses appels n'eurent qu'une fin…

Cette main était si petite…

Un seul morceaux de débris avait pus le recouvrir, sauf cette main.  
Repoussant la pierre avec sauvagerie, elle se précipita sur lui avant de se stopper totalement, les mains a quelque centimètre de son fils.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre, sa respiration s'était glacée… Hécate était devenue une statue face à son enfant. Ses doigts pouvaient presque toucher sa peau, elle pouvait encore sentir son odeur de bébé, malgré les effluves de sang et de cendre.

Puis, lentement, elle passa ses mains sous le crâne et le dos de son enfant. Le posant contre sa poitrine, elle resta à fixer le vide alors que la réalité lui revenait en pleine figure.

Elouan était si froid.

Elle ne sentait sa respiration chaude contre son cou. Elle n'entendait pas le cœur de son trésor, qui normalement battait si fort…  
Dans un dernier sursaut de dénie, elle hurla de nom de son frère.

-Orion ! Je t'en supplie !

Peut être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose, l'aider ou…

-ORION !

Il y avait tant de sang au sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de secours, désespérée, avant de regarder Elouan.  
La vision de son enfant se fit et la vérité se grava sur sa rétine.

De sa peau, il ne restait que de la chaire craquelée. De ses os, que de des miettes…  
Ses cheveux étaient imbibés de sang, le crâne fêlé…  
Et de son visage, il n'y avait qu'une esquisse, ses traits se perdant dans les écorchures de son faciès.

De son enfant, il ne restait rien qu'une dépouille sanglante.

Les larmes arrivèrent, silencieuse, sa gorge trop serrée pour crier, sa poitrine noyée par son chagrin. Elle se sentait étranglée par son propre corps, qui, comme son cerveau, lui hurlait de mourir là maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle rêva d'être une de ses machines et de s'éteindre maintenant et à jamais.  
Ne plus rien ressentir, appart la douce inconscience de la mort.

Mais elle était toujours éveillée dans ce cauchemar.  
Elle sentait toujours le poids de son enfant contre elle, elle humait toujours l'odeur de l'hémoglobine qui collait à sa peau et la poussière du massacre.

Restant au sol, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite des pas dans son dos.  
Se retournant, elle put reconnaître Ilan à travers la brume de ses yeux.

Son aimée qui comprit de suite, et ne combattit même pas ses larmes.  
Tout deux se fixèrent, silencieux, Hécate respirant pour la première fois depuis… Depuis…  
Cette respiration qui laissa passer sa première plainte.

-Ilan…

Ce dernier commença à marcher vers elle, d'un pas hésitant.

Dans la destruction du palais, il avait reçut deux mauvais coups.  
Sa hanche était en vrac, ainsi que son bras droit, qui semblait cassé. Tentant d'enjamber les monticules de pierre, il ne lâcha pas Hécate des yeux.

Ils étaient l'attache de l'autre, vu que le reste de leur univers venait de mourir.  
Elouan venait de mourir.

Serrant un peu plus son enfant contre elle, Hécate vit soudainement une silhouette à cheval arriver vers eux au grand galop.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir, tout le reste de son esprit tourné vers le poids qu'elle avait contre elle.

Puis la silhouette devint plus distincte, ainsi que l'épée qu'elle brandissait.

Statufiée par le chagrin, Hécate tenta de crier le nom d'Ilan, sa voix ne voulant pas sortir.

Mais Ilan avait bien vu le regard de la reine du Nord, et regarda lui aussi derrière lui.  
Voyant le danger approcher, il tenta de courir vers Hécate. Celle-ci commença à se lever quand le corps de son fils la rappela à l'ordre.

Pour aller vers Ilan, il fallait qu'elle lâche son enfant.  
Et Hors de ses bras, il deviendrait a jamais une dépouille. Son enfant qu'elle avait perdue…

Non.

Elouan était mort, mais pas Ilan.  
Et elle devait sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Pleurant, elle desserra la prise sur le petit corps qu'elle tenait.  
Elle devait le laisser partir.

Elouan rejoignit doucement la poussière, et Hécate éclata en sanglot tout en courant vers Ilan.  
Ilan était la seule chose qui lui restait, et il ne pouvait pas se défendre.  
Le cavalier se rapprochait de plus en plus, sa lame luisante en main, alors qu'Ilan grimaçait de plus en plus, chaque pas lui faisant plus mal que le précédent.

Hécate sentait ses poumons brûlées, ses jambes prêtes à lâcher mais elle continuait.  
Elle devait sauver Ilan !

Les bruits de galop allait de paire avec les tambourinements de son cœur, prés à l'implosion.  
Ilan n'était qu'a 15 métre. Elle redoubla d'effort alors qu'un cri désespéré sortait enfin de sa gorge.

-ILAN !

La encore, le temps se rallongeait, tout comme les foulées d'Hécate et du Cavalier.

10 mètres.

Ilan clopinait, son bras valide tendu vers Hécate.

5 mètres. Ilan eut un regain d'énergie, et doubla de vitesse malgré ses poumons en feu.

Hécate put attraper la main d'Ilan quand la lame du cavalier se planta dans le dos de ce dernier qui s'écroula contre Hécate. Poussés par le cheval qui les frôla, Hécate tomba à genoux, la joue contre le torse de son aimée, les bras entourant son torse et ses mains sur ses omoplates.

Serrant Ilan contre elle, elle se releva vite pour regarder où en était le cavalier.  
Celui ci continua un peu avant de pouvoir tourner sa monture et repartir dans leur direction.

-Ilan, il faut qu'on parte vite !

Tournant son regard vers celui de son aimée, elle resta immobile en voyant ses yeux vides.

-Ilan…

Prenant son visage en coupe, elle le scruta en murmurant son nom.

-Ilan, je t'en supplie…

Puis elle aperçut du sang sur ses doigt.  
Du sang encore chaud…

Paniquée, elle colla son oreille au buste de son amour.

Elle resta comme ça un long moment, attendant un bruit de cœur, une preuve de vie chez le Roi de Saporia. Mais elle n'entendit que le silence, ponctué du galop de son bourreau.

Cette fois, elle n'eut même pas le courage de pleurer.

Gardant son amour entre ses bras, elle nicha son visage dans son cou, respirant encore l'odeur de son amant, se blottissant contre cette chaleur que le monde commençait déjà à lui arracher.  
Le galop était de plus en plus proche, et elle entendait déjà le bruit de la lame sifflée dans l'air.

Elle allait mourir elle aussi…  
Elle allait les rejoindre.

Pendant un moment, elle aurait put soupirer de soulagement.  
Elle n'aurait pas à vivre sans eux.

Les galops se rapprochèrent, et Hécate se prépara à sentir la morsure glaciale de la lame.  
Elle allait mourir.

Elle n'avait pas put prendre son enfant une dernière fois dans ses bras.  
Elle n'avait pas put dire son amour à Ilan une dernière fois…  
Elle n'avait pas put dire au revoir à son frère…  
Elle n'avait pas put se venger.

Se venger…

Une sourde colère grandit dans le cœur d'Hécate.

Non, quelqu'un avait commandité cet assassinat… Quelqu'un avait ordonné qu'on lui enlève son trésor… Une personne lui avait prit sa raison de vivre.  
Une personne qui avait l'indécence d'être vivante.

Les galops étaient à un mètre d'elle quand un hurlement se fit entendre.

Au lieu de la caresse mortelle de l'épée, se fussent des éclaboussures brulantes qu'Hécate sentit contre elle.

Un pic noir, acéré, venait de sortir du sol, empalant la monture et son cavalier.

Ils se débattirent un peu avant de décéder prestement.  
Hécate déposa avec douceur le corps de son aimée au sol, lui fermant les yeux de deux baisers.  
Se levant avec lenteur, la colère d'Hécate se fit plus sourde alors que des soldats, arborant le sigle de Saporia, commencèrent à l'encercler, les armes braquées sur elle.

-Reine Hécate… Vous avez les salutations de notre reine Andréa.

La reine n'eut aucune réaction face au nom de celle qui lui avait tout prit…  
C'était surement ce qu'elle avait dû penser quand Ilan était partit pour la rejoindre dans le Nord.

Mais avec la mort d'Elouan et d'Ilan, toute compassion était morte.

-Où est Orion ?

Les soldats restèrent silencieux, mais acceptèrent de répondre à la future morte.

-Le roi Orion est repartit. Il a finit sa part du marché en nous disant où était le bâtard et en nous laissant faire.

Hécate resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur Ilan.  
Puis finalement, elle eut un soupir douloureux.

-Je vois…

Les armes se braquèrent sur la reine, qui ferma simplement les yeux pour n'entendre que les cris et le bruits de déchirure des soldats. Une vague de pierre noire se ruant sur tout êtres vivants autour du palais, avec Hécate en son centre.

Elle resta un moment entre les cadavres de ses ennemis, les yeux ne pouvant quitter Ilan.  
On lui avait tout prit, tout détruit…

Son enfant avait cessé de vivre, son amour assassiné.  
Et son frère l'avait trahis à nouveau.

Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre dans le pays, écho à la vague de destruction qui suivit.  
Et dans ce nuage de massacre et de poussière, Hécate commença doucement à perdre pied.

Elle allait tout détruire. Elle allait tout leur prendre.

Puisqu'elle ne pourra jamais les récupérer, jamais retrouver ce qu'elle avait…  
Alors pourquoi garder ce monde entier ?

Ce fut dans cette pensée qu'Hécate perdit sa dernière lueur de lucidité, la vengeance la rongeant complètement, noyant le peu de calme qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Elle n'avait plus personne pour la retenir de toute façon.  
Alors quitte à bruler dans le désespoir, elle immolera le monde à sa suite.

Ses Iris se tournèrent vers le Sud.

Elle les recouvrira de cendre, et les fera lentement souffrir.

Oui… Tous…

Ils gouteront à son agonie.

* * *

Orion se réveilla en sursaut, les cernes creusant son visage comme si il n'avait pas dormit depuis des semaines. Et c'était le cas. En quelques jours, le roi avait prit dix ans... Et lui aussi avait put voir des rides arriver sur son visage...

Ce visage qui était resté le même durant des siècles, jusqu'a ce qu'il se confronte de nouveau à Hécate.

Orion quitta son lit avec mécontentement. Depuis la mort d'Elouan et d'Ilan, le roi de Corona n'avait plus fermé les yeux pendant une nuit entière. Les hurlements d'Hécate lui revenait en mémoire, criant le nom de ses deux sources de vie.  
Il n'avait pas put supporté d'avantage.

Naïvement, il pensait qu'Hécate et Elouan morts, la vie redeviendrait ce qu'elle était…

Sa colère avait grandit en sa poitrine face à tant de gâchis.  
Ilan et Elouan étaient morts pour rien…  
Tout ces gens étaient morts pour rien…

Puis la peur et la peine étaient revenues au grand galop.

Elle l'avait supplié de l'aider. Il avait entendu son appel et ses pleurs, mais il n'avait pas put y faire face. Il avait fuis, rapatrié ses soldats et tenté d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.  
Face au pouvoir d'Hécate, il ne pouvait la laisser vivre plus longtemps.

Tout ça était de la faute d'Hécate, de son égoïsme !

Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. S'il pensait au départ que c'était le fantôme de sa sœur qui le hantait, l'histoire le démentit.

Hécate n'était pas morte, et elle marchait vers eux, son armée constituée uniquement de golem.

Après cette guerre, tout le peuple du Nord avait fuit.  
Certain était arrivé jusqu'à Corona, pensant que jamais la reine du Nord ne viendrait attaquer ici.  
Ils avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

Le lien que ce peuple avait avec la reine les avait dévastés. Le chagrin les avait frappé si violemment que beaucoup avaient mis eux même fin à leurs jours. Ceux qui avait survécus a ce désespoir avait été assaillis par un rage incontrôlable, les poussant a détruire, a s'entretuer…

Chaque mort récolté par la sorcière du Nord, les âmes perdus se réfugiant dans les corps des golems.

Puis, soudainement, le lien avait rompu.  
Il avait été rompu surement dans la folie, où dans le dernier instant sensé de la reine, détachant son peuple du naufrage avant de sombrer…

La liberté retrouvée, le reste de ce peuple déchus avaient fuit, de peur de tomber sur Hécate, une ancienne reine devenue un monstre.

Sans personne pour l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance, la sorcière se tourna vers ses fidèles soldats, devenus des réceptacles d'âmes humaines. Elle ne savait qu'elle avait ce pouvoir, mais dans les lambeaux de la rage, elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.  
Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'énergie, devenaient plus intelligent et gardaient une loyauté sans faille envers leur maitresse.

A présent que sa raison avait défaillis, elle ne mettait plus aucune barrière a ses pouvoirs, celle sur l'âme des autres comprises. Elle les avait liés, avait communiquer par leur biais… Elle avait vite accepté qu'elle puisse aussi les prendre.

Plus leurs armées dépérissaient, plus la force d'Hécate devenait grande.

Depuis, elle avançait vers le Sud, rasant tout ce qu'il y avait devant elle.  
Elle avait déjà passée les frontières de Saporia.

On aurait put voir cela comme une seconde guerre, mais une guerre est composée de deux peuples qui se battent et s'entretuent…

Là, c'était un massacre organisé par une seule personne.

Hécate ne laissait aucun survivant, une maison debout, aucun champ viable.  
La mort la suivait, accompagnée de ses serviteurs de métal.

Orion avait quitté son lit pour regarder l'horizon. Une ligne grise s'avançait vers eux, les cieux couverts de lourds nuages de cendre.  
Hécate approchait.

La reine Andréa l'avait supplié de l'aider à combattre sa sœur, mais il n'avait pas put dire oui.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû participer à cette guerre, il n'aurait jamais dû aller dans le camps d'Ilan ou d'Hécate…

A présent, il devait annoncer à son peuple que la guerre était proche, et qu'après Saporia, c'était eux qui allaient être attaquer par la sorcière du Nord. A moins qu'il ne tue sa sœur à Saporia, après qu'elle se soit affaiblit à combattre contre une armée entière.

Dans quelques jours, Hécate sera au porte du château de la reine Andréa…

Il ira achever cette histoire à cette instant.  
Il ne pouvait laisser sa sœur détruire le monde plus longtemps.

* * *

Hécate ne savait quel jour il était, ni quel année.  
Chaque levée de lune était comme une seconde, un mois… Le temps était devenu une bouillasse informe, où elle ne distinguait plus ce qui était réel et faux.

Etait ce la réalité ?  
Ces hommes, et ces femmes qui hurlent et supplient, existent ils vraiment ?  
Avait elle un frère ? Qui était elle ?

Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

Il suffisait que cette question revienne pour que sa raison éclate en morceau et que la rage face éruption dans sa poitrine, la poussant à plus de massacre encore, à avancer.

Toujours avancer.  
Vers eux, vers elle…

Ne rien laisser derrière elle, qu'ils ne puissent jamais se relever si elle échouait à les tuer.  
Ceux qui mourraient de sa main seraient les plus chanceux, car le reste sera condamner à mourir de faim et de froid.

Leur futur sera constitué de cette même bouillasse de temps, de ce brouillard de douleur qui vous rend inhumain, bon à éliminer.  
Un objet cassé.

Faisant pousser des rochers sur son passage, elle fit tomber en ruine un fort.  
Elle entendit un peu le cri de terreur des soldats avant que le silence ne frappe de nouveau.  
Les golems avaient à présent une croute noirâtre sur leurs pieds et leurs mains que même la pluie n'arrivaient plus à faire partir.

Seul le crépitement des flammes qui dévoraient les pauvres restes tonnaient à ses oreilles comme des rires lugubres.

Dévorer, ne rien laisser, engloutir.

Elle tourna à peine la tête quand un rang de cavalier fonça vers eux, arme à la main, flèches encochées.

Ils savaient très bien qu'elle était mortelle et que cette horreur s'arrêterait si ils arrivaient à l'assassiner. Mais fallait il encore s'en sortir contre ses golems.

Quelque uns arrivèrent à passer, leurs boucliers défoncés sous les assauts sauvages des monstres de métal. Ils furent accueillit par l'arc d'Hécate qui leur décocha une flèche en pleine tête, avant de sortir son épée de son fourreau pour parer l'attaque d'une guerrière coriace.

Hécate n'eut pas le temps de lui trancher la gorge que son assaillante fut balayée par un golem.

Les hurlements et les craquements d'os noyés sous un concert de grincement de métal et de roulement à bille, Hécate soupira doucement alors que la silhouette de la Capitale se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Elle éborgna un soldat quand elle entendit une cavalcade derrière elle.  
Tournant la tête, elle vit une vague de cavalier se ruer vers eux, les prenant en tenaille.

Cependant, leur hurlement de combat devint très vite des râles.  
D'un simple geste, des rochers étaient sortis de terre, naissant des sabots de son cheval, pour se jeter sur les ennemis, les empalant pour les plus chanceux, les amputant pour les autres.

Fatiguées et miséricordieuse, elle envoya une seconde vague de son pouvoir, achevant tout êtres vivants et organiques du périmètre.  
Une flopée de petites lueurs bleues sortie de la poitrine de ses victimes, se réfugiant dans les torses polies de ses soldats encore inoccupés, leur donnant alors cette étrange conscience.

Elle ne voulait pas de survivant.

Que les autres fuient, elle les laisserait faire.  
Mais il n'y aurait aucun prisonnier sur son champ de bataille.

Reprenant la tête de son armée, elle avança vers le château de la reine Andréa.  
Elle commença à traverser la ville quand elle recula soudainement.

Des bombes lui avaient été envoyées des tours du palais.

Deux Golems se placèrent devant elle pour la protéger alors qu'elle détruisait de bas d'une tour de guet, qui s'écroula sur le palais.

Hécate espérait seulement que son ennemie n'était pas morte dans cette éboulement.

La ville en flamme, Hécate grinça des dents en supportant les cris de détresse de ces humains.  
Elle avança dans les rues, sentant ses golems s'amuser à écraser tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Tout devait disparaître, absolument tout.

Ouvrant en grand les portes du palais, elle posa enfin les pieds sur le sol. Sa peau craquelait un peu sous la poussière et le sang d'Ilan, ses vêtements étaient en loque.

De la reine du Nord, il ne restait rien.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus complément blanc sous la fatigue de vivre, et ses mains étaient devenues noires, d'étranges craquelures courant le long de ses membres, transformant ses doigts en griffes.

Son épée était sortie, trainante sur le sol, des étincelles courant le long de la griffure qu'elle imposait au sol immaculé du palais. Plus pour longtemps.  
Des soldats arrivèrent soudainement devant elle, hallebardes en main.

Campant soudainement sur elle même, elle donna un coup circulaire de son épée, faisant naître ses pics mortels au bout de cette dernière. Débarrassée des opportuns, elle se balada simplement dans ce château qui avait été celui de son amant, puis celui de son ennemie.

Traversant la salle du trône, elle s'arrêta en son centre, regardant avec nostalgie les parures des murs… Ce lieux respirait tellement Ilan, possédant encore son fantôme avant que tout ne dérape.

Puis ses iris vides tombèrent sur le trône à nouveau solitaire, estampillé comme celui d'Andréa. Hécate le fixa quelques secondes et le décapita violemment. Dans le même accès de rage, elle démolit la salle de bal qui n'était plus qu'une mascarade, une pique traversant tout le palais, des caves à la plus haute des tours qui s'écroula sur la ville.

Sa rage à nouveau retrouvée, elle hurla le nom de son ennemie, de celle qui avait ordonnée l'assassinat de Elouan et d'Ilan.

Errant dans ce palais, elle se dirigea vers les appartements royaux, détruisant la porte avec une roche noire. Balançant les morceaux encombrants du pied, elle se posta derrière le rideau de fumée, laissant seulement sa silhouette visible alors que les respirations erratiques d'Andréa lui caressaient les tympans.

Sortant finalement du cocon grisâtre, Hécate pénétra dans l'appartement où elle la vit enfin, armée d'un glaive, tenant son enfant contre sa hanche.

Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée… Hécate aurait pu avoir de la pitié.  
Oui, elle aurait put…

-N'approche pas…

La voix d'Andréa brisa le silence de cette scène, stoppant quelques secondes Hécate.

Cette dernière fixa Andréa, portant la marque du temps et des années sur son corps et son visage. Plus ronds, plus plissés, des cheveux blancs s'étaient glissés dans sa coiffure sophistiquée.  
Mais malgré la vieillesse et la poussière de la guerre, Andréa avait toujours cette aura d'enfant, ne sachant pas la réalité ni la violence du monde.

Pour elle, ordonner l'assassinat d'Ilan, d'Elouan et d'elle même n'avait été qu'une suite de mots sans qu'elle n'ait a se salir les mains. Mais les conséquences avaient été le partage de la déchéance suprême.

La reine du Nord fit un vague mouvement de main. Une roche sortit du sol pour transpercer le bras armé de la reine et la clouer contre le mur Est de la chambre.  
Son petit tomba au sol, et resta les yeux rivés sur sa mère blessée, trop terrifié pour penser à s'enfuir.

Hurlant de douleur, la reine du sud se ravisa pour crier des menaces à l'encontre de ce démon a visage humain.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Que je vais te laisser me tuer et détruire mon pays ?!

Tirant sur sa pauvre chaire blessée, le Reine Andréa vit, impuissante, Hécate debout au milieu du salon. Etrangement, Hécate faisait plus jeune malgré ces cheveux devenus neige.  
Sous le sang et la terre, sa peau était parfaitement lisse, ses chaires fermes et musclées. Pour elle, le temps s'était arrêté en même temps que sa raison…

Cette dernière la regarda fixement, ses yeux ne reflétant qu'une colère froide, sans l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait au visage. Andréa frissonna même quand cette statue de marbre prit parole.

-Ce que tu appelles ton pays n'es plus qu'un tas de cendre. Et je ne compte pas te tuer.

Hécate dévia ses prunelles glacées vers le jeune prince du Sud, le poing se serrant autour de son épée.

Andréa comprit tout de suite.

Elle s'agita deux fois plus, voyant son fils complétement pétrifié par cette femme qui le regardait avec tant de tristesse et de détermination.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Prend moi à sa place, il est innocent !

-Je sais.

Hécate se tourna vers l'enfant et l'attrapa par le col sous les hurlements de la reine du Sud, hurlant a son enfant de partir, de se battre. Mais le souffle glacé de la sorcière rendait le prince aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Andréa se rabaissa a supplié la chose, jetant le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

-Non ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas juste, il n'y est pour rien !

Hécate se stoppa dans son geste pour jeter un regard à la femme ensanglantée qui faisait tout son possible pour sauver son fils.

-Elouan aussi.

-Comment ?

Hécate tenta de reprendre sa respiration alors que soudainement des larmes lui revenaient en torrent. Comme si le voile de la folie était parti, son cœur se brisa de nouveau en pensant à son petit, allongés sur ce sol si froid.

-Elouan n'était en rien responsable de cette histoire, il a pourtant été froidement assassiné par VOS hommes sous VOS ordres. Vous auriez dû me tuer moi, et rien que moi… Mais vous aviez décidé de l'exécuter lui aussi… De me les prendre tout les deux.

La folie revenait dans ses yeux alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-Je n'ai jamais sentit une douleur aussi grande, ni jamais autant désirer de mourir… Et il est temps que vous goutez à la même agonie que moi.

-Non… Je vous en supplie… Pitié…

-On ne souffre que lorsque qu'on nous laisse en vie.

Hécate souleva l'enfant par le col, le hissant d'une main à la hauteur de ses yeux.  
Resserrant son épée dans sa main, elle la souleva pour poser la pointe contre le ventre de l'enfant.  
Andréa ne cessait de pleurer et d'implorer la mort.

Que son enfant vive, qu'il survive !

Les secondes parurent des années quand Hécate laissa tomber l'enfant au sol, sa main griffue s'étant juste ouverte sous le choc.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Laisser ses Golems faire table rase des villes, tuer des soldats ou tout ceux qui attentaient a sa vie, elle l'avait fait en ne ressentait aucune culpabilité… Mais tuer un enfant de sa lame sans que ce dernier ne fasse rien…

Elle ne pouvait que penser à Elouan.

L'enfant, surprit d'être en vie et à terre, se recula soudainement pour se poser contre le pied du lit, les yeux fixant Hécate.  
Cette dernière soupira doucement alors que la reine Andréa pleurait de soulagement, la terreur faisant convulser son corps.

Hécate se tourna vers l'enfant et fit pousser des rochers noirs autour de ce dernier, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. S'approchant de lui, elle lui maintint le menton pour le forcer de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer. Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose.

Ces yeux devinrent pénétrant, martelant ses mots dans le cerveau du jeune enfant au fer rouge, son pouvoir modelant son âme à sa convenance.

Il vivra. Oh que oui, il vivra !

Cet enfant vivra dans la terreur, dans la paranoïa d'un monde lugubre et cruel.  
Il n'aimera pas une seule seconde de son existence qu'il passera à fuir, son visage comme proue a ses terreurs.

-Je ne te tuerais pas. Le monde est empli de monstre, comme moi, comme ta mère… Et ils accompliront ce travail à ma place. Ta mère ne veux pas que tu meures tout de suite, alors je lui fait cette faveur. Tu vas seulement souffrir, toute ta vie, en sachant pertinemment que tout ce que tu aimes te seras prit. Sans que tu n'ais aucun moyen de les sauver…

Se relevant, elle continua de regarder l'enfant, qui les yeux grands ouvert, pleurait en silence, ses prunelles plongées dans les siennes.  
Puis se tournant vers la reine Andréa. Cette dernière tenta de dégager son épaule, quitte à perdre son bras…

Mais il fallait être lucide.  
Rien ne pourra la sauver…

La reine du Sud commença à hurler sa rage.

-J'aurais dû te tuer dés que je t'ai vu. Au premier jour, je savais que tu me prendrais tout !

Hécate resta interdite, fixant la reine sanglante qui continua sa dernière plaidoirie. Par fierté, par vengeance ? Qu'importe…

-Tu es revenue, et tu m'as volé mon mari. Dés qu'il t'a vu passer le pas de notre porte, il est retombé amoureux de toi. Je lui avais pourtant donné un enfant, un avenir… Mais il a préféré partir à tes cotés…

Relevant la tête, elle hurla ses dernières forces à Hécate qui restait immobile.

-Il m'a chassé, répudié comme une courtisane par ce que tu l'a séduit et porté son enfant! Tu m'as fait miroiter un bonheur possible avec lui pour me le reprendre ! Et tu crois avoir le droit de dire que qui est juste.

Andréa avait elle aussi un histoire à raconter.

Celle d'une jeune fille qui était tombée amoureuse depuis longtemps d'un prince.  
Quand celui avait été rejeté par sa belle, elle avait été là pour le consoler, pour l'aimer.  
Et ils avaient réussi à construire quelque chose, à faire une famille.

Puis l'amante était revenue, faisant naitre des cendres un véritable incendie qui avait brulé ce pays jusqu'aux fondations. Andréa avait été rejetée avec son enfant comme un rien, brisant ses rêves et sa vie.

Ilan avait été cruel, comme elle-même, comme Andréa.  
Elle n'était pas mieux que les autres, simplement plus armée…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ce que je faisais été juste.

Hécate avança doucement vers la pauvre reine.

-Non, la justice n'existe pas ici bas. Seule la vengeance peut se concrétiser. Et malheureusement pour toi, j'en ai le pouvoir.

Un seul geste, et la tête de la reine Andréa roula au sol dans un bruit visqueux.  
Le corps lui, resta suspendu par son bras empalé dans une pose ridicule.  
Hécate fixa quelque temps l'appendice solitaire pour jeter un œil à l'enfant, qu'il ne rate pas une miette du spectacle.

Et en effet, il avait tout vu.

Recroquevillé dans un coin, il était muet de terreur, ses prunelles passant entre ses doigts écartés, ne pouvant fermer les yeux sur cette scène de cauchemar et le visage figé de sa mère.

D'un mouvement, les rochers disparurent, laissant l'enfant fasse à une liberté hypothétique.  
Le petit n'osa pas bouger, avant de regarder Hécate, dans la peur qu'elle joue avec lui avant de le tuer.

Mais cette dernière ne fit aucun geste, le regardant fixement avant de dire un mot.

-Fuis.

Le petit poussa un hurlement étranglé, se levant pour courir hors de la salle, trébuchant sur quelques restes de la porte avant de disparaître, ses cris de moins en moins audible.

Hécate resta immobile devant le cadavre d'Andréa.

Elle ne se sentait pas mieux, mais pas plus mal non plus.  
Ca n'avait rien changé.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle recula pour s'asseoir sur ce lit devenus étranger, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.  
Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui résonnèrent derrière elle. Mais cette voix la fit sortir définitivement de sa torpeur.

-Hécate. C'est fini.

Relevant soudainement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, elle commença à parler.

-Non…

-Le château est encerclé, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

-Non… Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Se levant avec rage, elle se tourna vers son frère, la voix brisée, et la lame en sang en main.

-Tu ne peux pas venir me prendre cette victoire ! Tu ne peux pas jouer le sauveur et prendre tes responsabilités quand ça t'arrange !

La voix défaillante, elle fixa son frère de ses yeux enragés et humide de trahison. Se levant avec la dangerosité d'un serpent, Hécate commença a laissé son venin se répandre sur le sol.

-Tu m'as abandonné pendant des siècles, puis tu as brisé ta promesse, tu as prit le parti de mon ennemi en participant a la mort de mon fils et de ton meilleur ami, et maintenant..

Hécate renifla contre ses larmes et laissa sa colère éclater alors que sa voix perdait toute la froideur qu'elle avait habitée depuis le début de ce massacre.

-Et maintenant… Maintenant, tu crois pouvoir te présenter comme le héro ?!

-C'est toi qui m'oblige à te combattre. Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser tuer plus de personne.

Hécate resta les bras ballant face au visage sérieux d'Orion pour éclater de rire.  
C'était la meilleur.

-Alors.. Alors, tu te crois vraiment être le héro de cette histoire…

-Et tu es le monstre que je dois abattre.

A peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'Hécate se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer contre un mur, l'épée pressée contre la gorge.

-Et où était le héro quand je tuais tous les civils de ce royaume ? Où était l'élu quand j'ai mis à genoux tout mes ennemis. Quand Ilan et Elouan ont été abattus !

Orion grinça des dents, sentant son corps s'écrasé de plus en plus contre la pierre.

-Tu n'as jamais prit un parti autre que le tien Orion, alors ne vient pas me faire croire que tu viens sauver le monde !

Jetant son frère à terre, Hécate le regarda de haut alors qu'Orion se retournait vers elle, prés à bondir sur le coté pour éviter un attaque.  
Le monstre le fixait d'un œil à nouveau glacé, ses dents affutées et son épée prête à prendre des vies.

-Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi… N'essaye pas de me faire des leçons de morale.

Hécate fit un pas de coté pour partir quand elle vit un éclat doré dans sa vision périphérique.

Orion bondit sur elle, la lame de son épée se plantant dans l'épaule de sa sœur.  
Hécate hurla de douleur, attrapant le bras d'Orion pour le faire reculer.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut.  
Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait quand une sensation jusque là inconnue vient à lui.

Ses nerfs lui criaient aux oreilles mais il prit encore quelques secondes pour s'éloigner en se tenant le ventre, ses mains teintées de rouge.

Ce n'était pas profond, mais il n'avait jamais encore ressentit la douleur physique.  
Mais ce pic noir en avait été capable. Capable de le blesser. Capable de le tuer…

Sa sœur en était capable.

Relevant le regard vers elle, il la vit camper sur ses deux pieds, les mains tourné vers le ciel, ses cheveux neiges se battant dans les airs alors que des rochers poussaient derrière elle, telle un raz de marée, plus gros, plus grand…

Orion se jeta au loin, évitant de peu les crocs qui plongèrent là ou il était. Se relevant avec peine, le blond s'échappa de la chambre.  
Se tenant le flan, il couru dans les couloirs, des rochers noirs le suivant, poussant en spiral, recouvrant les murs et le plafond.

Pendant quelques instants, il eut l'impression que ce nouvel élément était vivant, tel une bête le coursant sous les ordres de sa maitresse. L'écume aux lèvres, l'œil meurtrier suivant chacun de ses gestes pour percevoir son mouvement futur.

Les hurlements de rage poussés par sa sœur donnant vie à cette abomination, la bête se jeta sur Orion qui du concentrer son pouvoir pour ne pas être trop blessé par les rochers.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eut à éviter les coups et à renforcer son pouvoir, il devait faire les deux face à Hécate.  
Elle qui pouvait mourir à cause d'une simple pression sur la gorge.

Le sol céda sous les attaques répétées de la bête aux milles dents, et Orion disparut dans la poussière et les morceaux du plancher pour atterrir à l'étage plus ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que la bête le suive, s'écroulant sur le plancher en une masse sans vie.

Du coin de l'œil, Orion vit a nouveau des bras et des crocs sortir de cette masse minérale. Sans attendre d'avantage, Orion se rua dans les escaliers.

Sortant du palais en trombe, il tomba nez à nez avec ses soldats qui accoururent vers lui, inquiet du sang apparent sur leur roi.  
Leur majesté n'avait jamais été blessé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui..

Mais son ennemie n'était pas n'importe qui non plus.

-Roi Orion !

-N'approchez pas !

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le palais s'écroula derrière le roi doré qui s'écroula sous le souffle de la destruction. Le souffle court, Orion se redressa péniblement pour se retourner. Ces hommes étaient aussi à terre, les yeux écarquillés sur ce spectacle apocalyptique.  
Orion regarda les derniers reliquats de Saporia partir en fumée, plongeant la ville dans un nuage de poussière de marbre et de bois précieux.

Et au milieux de cette enfer d'acier, une seule silhouette évanescente au sein de ce chaos.

Hécate.

Debout, les yeux écarquillés, regardant tout le monde et personne. Le cou étiré, les épaules crispées, l'épée sortie, tout comme ses griffes.  
Certains auraient put trouvé cela grotesque, mais pas après avoir vu ce dont elle était capable.

-Mon roi… Commença un commandant.

-Fuyez !

Le roi Orion se tourna vers ses hommes, mais ces derniers reculèrent soudainement. Autant par la terreur d'Hécate que par celle qu'ils voyaient dans les yeux de leur roi.  
De ceux de leur dieu.

Un salve de rocher apparue entre l'armée du roi soleil, l'isolant de ceux qui aurait put le sauver.  
Restant immobile, Orion prit un temps fou pour oser regarder en arrière. Tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Hécate avançait vers lui, les yeux encrés dans les siens avec la même idée en tête.

Aujourd'hui, tout allait prendre fin.  
Leurs combats, leurs vies…  
Il y aurait enfin un vainqueur, et tout deux voulait gagner.

L'un pour vivre, l'autre pour la vengeance.

…

Le combat dura deux jours, les râles courant sur les terres mortes de Saporia.

Tout êtres ou soldats venant pour sauver leur roi étaient tués par un Golem, ou par le combat des deux entités qui réduisait tout en cendre.

De Saporia, il ne restait rien.

Tous les arbres étaient tombés, toutes les bâtisses englouties par la colère des dieux.  
Le prince de Saporia avait été mis en sécurité avec les Coroniens, attendant que leur bien aimé roi tue enfin la sorcière du Nord.

Beaucoup de gens, qui avaient fuis le Nord, étaient repartis en voyant leur ancienne reine dans les parages. Certains avaient hurlé, sentant le lien se refaire en eux, cette folie rampante qui poussait à la mort ou à la destruction massive.

Hurlant, Hécate arriva sur Orion qui esquiva son attaque en sautant sur le coté.  
L'épée d'Hécate se planta dans le sol et une multitude de Rocher sortit de terre, brisant d'autres qui s'écroulèrent sur elle même.

Depuis deux jours, Orion et Hécate n'avait pas vus le ciel, perdu dans un nuage de poussière soulevée par le combat.

Depuis 48 heures, aucun ne savait si c'était le jour et la nuit, l'obscurité et la folie brouillant leurs visions.

Orion avait un bras blessé, une oreille en lambeau et son flanc lui faisait toujours mal, enflé par l'infection.

En face de lui, Hécate n'était qu'écorchures. Son visage griffée en deux par un coup d'épée, lui faisant perdre un œil, sa peau recouverte de cicatrice variée.  
Mais contrairement à Orion, elle connaissait la douleur.

Orion était à terre, le dos reposé contre une ruine, la respiration erratique.  
Il ne sentait presque plus son corps, et tout lui semblait de plus en plus lointain.

De son coté, Hécate respirait tout aussi difficilement, l'épée plantée au sol sans qu'elle n'ait la force de la retirer. Tout était voilé, brouillé, comme si son esprit allait tomber dans les heures sombres du sommeil.  
Mais elle ne pouvait accueillir Morphée.

Son frère la tuera dés qu'elle aura les yeux fermés.

Arrachant la lame de la chaire de Gaya, elle se remit debout, ses jambes affaiblies par les heures de violence. Elle n'arrivait même plus a contrôler ses rochers, poussant anarchiquement, devenant un dangereux pour elle.

Tout comme pour Orion qui était devenu aussi vulnérable qu'elle.

Face à face, ils n'arrivèrent même pas à parler, se contentant juste de se voir comme des inconnus.  
Des silhouettes floutés, le corps décharné et la respiration sifflante.  
Il restait peu de temps, le sifflement de leurs oreilles leur enlevant le peu d'équilibre qu'ils leur restaient.

-Pourquoi Hécate… Tout est fini. Tu n'as plus rien à protéger… Tu es seule.

Respirant laborieusement, Hécate s'essuya la lèvre inférieure pour se redonner contenance.  
Orion perçut cela comme un preuve de faiblesse et continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu as perdu Hécate ! Le jeu est terminé !

-Ca n'a jamais été un jeu, Orion.

Orion resta coit alors que la colère et l'incompréhension montaient en lui.

Si pour elle, ce n'était pas un jeu, alors elle voyait bien la mort, et la désolation qu'elle propageait autour d'elle ! Elle en avait conscience ! Alors pourquoi…  
Orion allait se remettre debout, mais fut stoppé par Hécate.

-Mais j'ai une question pour toi Orion. As tu, ne serais ce qu'une fois, éprouvé de la tendresse pour moi. As-tu ressentis de l'affection pour moi ? Sincèrement...

Orion aurait pu dire oui, lui hurler qu'il l'avait considéré comme sa petite sœur tout le long de son existence, mais un doute surgit.

Il l'avait vu comme une béquille dans ce monde étranger.  
Ensuite comme un poids quand la couronne lui avait été trop lourde.  
Puis comme une anecdote a raconté à ses proches.

Plus tard, elle devint un nom qui gagnait en puissance.  
Et enfin, elle devint un adversaire.

Quand ils avaient renoué maladroitement, l'avait il fait par amour ? Non.  
Non, il l'avait fait par peur des représailles, par l'appréhension de sa colère.

Il avait été heureux quand elle avait eut Ilan, dans l'espoir qu'il lui apprenne sa vraie place.  
Puis quand elle avait eut Elouan, pensant qu'elle arrêterait de tourner autour de son ami…  
Mais pour le reste…

Non.  
Il n'avait jamais été sincèrement heureux pour elle, ou perçut comme sa sœur.  
Jamais.

Etrangement, ce moment était celui où ils étaient le plus proche, le plus vrai entre eux deux, comme un seconde de répit avant la sentence final.

Hécate resta de marbre face au silence d'Orion.  
Elle avait peut être espéré avoir de l'amour malgré tout, un reste de quoi que ce soit.  
Quelque chose qu'elle auquel elle aurait put s'accrocher juste une seconde, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'y avait rien.

-Je vois. Il n'y a jamais rien eut.

-Je ne peux aimer une meurtrière.

Hécate fit un doux sourire dans l'ombre, avant de retirer son épée du sol, alors qu'Orion se relevait. Orion fonça vers Hécate qui se mit en garde. Le premier coup vint du haut.

Elle le para difficilement, et tenta de repousser violement la lame pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais ses bras étant douloureux, elle ne put que repousser l'arme et tenter de contre attaquer.  
Sa lame glissant sur celle d'Orion, elle vit une ouverture et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

Reculant de quelques pas, Orion leva son épée assez vite pour parer une autre attaque de sa sœur.  
S'échangeant d'autre attaque, ils reculèrent plusieurs fois pour charger sur l'ennemi, finissant toujours lame contre lame, forçant sur leurs bras pour repousser l'autre.

-Est ce pour cela qu'il y a tous ses morts, Hécate ?! N'essaye pas de te trouver des excuses !

Hécate ne s'en cherchait plus.  
Elle avait voulu sa vengeance, et l'avait eut sans que sa rage ne s'apaise.  
Elle avait voulu marquer le monde comme elle même était bardée de cicatrice.

Elle avait voulu qu'on entende son cri de détresse, et il semblait que seul le feu puisse avertir les autres.  
Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait voulu.

Sentant qu'Hécate relâchait un peu la pression, Orion donna tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Poussant sur l'épée de son adversaire, il glissa son pied derrière elle pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Hécate tomba sur le dos, et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'arrière du crâne que la lame d'Orion lui transperça le torse.

Epinglé au sol, Hécate resta muette, son corps trop embrouillé pour ressentir la souffrance.  
Elle ne pouvait que voir l'arme d'Orion trancher son plexus solaire en deux.  
Sa colonne vertébrale devait être tranchée, lui enlevant ses dernières souffrances avant de quitter ce monde putride.

Son frère était au dessus d'elle, à genoux, les deux mains accrochées à la garde de son sabre, comme si c'était sa dernière attache. Ce devait réellement l'être.

-Tu as perdu.

Orion eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase que deux pics sortirent du sol pour l'empaler en croisé.

Lui même resta un moment muet avant de recracher du sang sur Hécate.  
Elle ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau elle. Ses nerfs n'étaient pas touchés.

Sa voix partant dans un râle rauque pour aérer sa gorge, il fixa Hécate de ses yeux humides.  
Il ne voulait pas mourir !

-Hécate…

-On aurait dû rester la bas.

Orion arriva enfin à voir sa sœur nettement.  
Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu depuis tant de temps.

Elle avait à nouveau ce regard plein de remord et de chagrin, tourné vers le ciel qui semblait n'être visible que pour elle. Ne quittant pas ce dernier du regard, Hécate laissa échapper un sanglot alors que toute sensation quittait son corps.

-Nous n'aurions jamais dû partir… Je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre…

C'était ce que les yeux d'Hécate lui disaient, ses yeux prenant un air chagriné, le sentiment de trahison et de regret refaisant surface pour noyer un peu plus ses prunelles opaques.

-Hécate…

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage immobile, sa prunelle unique ne quittant plus le ciel tant regretté, sa bouche devenue à jamais muette.

-Hécate ?

Orion sentit la panique prendre tout son corps, où était ce un dernier sursaut avant la mort.

Il l'avait tué.  
Il avait tué sa sœur.

Soudainement, toute la monstruosité de cet acte lui arriva au visage.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été sa sœur, lui avait laisser sous entendre qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressentit envers elle…  
Mais il avait oublié le premier sacrifice qu'Hécate avait fait pour lui.

Et il ne l'avait jamais remercier de l'avoir suivit…

Pleurant douloureusement, Orion cracha encore du sang, ses poings serrés autour de l'arme qui lui avait servit à éliminer ce que tous surnommait la sorcière du Nord.

Celle qui avait été auparavant sa seule famille.

Le roi de Corona expira son dernier souffle, dans le chagrin et la culpabilité, là ou sa jeune sœur ne fut que colère et amertume.

De la larme d'Orion, naquit une fleur pouvant guérir tous les maux.  
De la rage d'Hécate, germa une opale détruisant tout autour d'elle.

* * *

**Une fin bien meurtrière, et bien triste pour ces deux là... **  
**Nous approchons grandement de la fin... J'ai l'impression de le dire à chaque chapitre... Dans l'espoir que ça vous ait plus !**

**La dessus, je vous dit a bientôt pour la suite**  
**Tschuss !**


	23. Nouveau départ

**Well Well... La suite de cette histoire !  
Celle d'Hécate et d'Orion étant finie, voyons la suite dans le présent.**

**Dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise !**

Chapitre 23 : Nouveau départ

Raiponce s'était réveillée dans le même endroit.  
Entre réalité et Néant, bercée par cette lumière laiteuse. Elle fut cependant soulagée de sentir un sol sous elle, lui donnant un semblant d'espace réel. Posant ses mains sur cette surface invisible et pourtant présente, elle sursauta quand un son humain parvint à ses oreilles.

-Alors voilà comment a commencé le cycle.

Raiponce se tendit a cette voix, et se tourna de tout les cotés pour trouver la source.

Varian était là, assis, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, le visage dans le plis de ses coudes. Il était la seule chose sombre de cet univers, son ombre rampant sur le sol imaginaire, se déployant au plus lointain… Comme donnant vie à son trouble, une étendu a son désespoir…

-Varian…

-Tout ça… Par pur égoïsme.

Varian leva son visage vers Raiponce qui hoqueta.  
Comme un décalquage, la blessure de Varian faite des mois auparavant s'alignait avec celle qu'avait eut Hécate avant son décès.  
Varian avait juste gardé son œil fonctionnel. Mais la peine était la même.

Ses cicatrices illuminées de bleus, Varian était une sorte d'écorchure sur patte, désillusionné par lui même, par Hécate, par Orion, par l'univers.

La magie existait bien, mais avait été donné à deux enfants capricieux.

Raiponce s'avança vers lui, remarquant qu'elle même avait gardé le doré de la peau indestructible d'Orion. Elle aussi porterait des marques de cette aventure et du passage de Varian dans sa vie.

Varian restait toujours immobile, statufié dans une terreur et un chagrin qu'il ne pouvait contenir que difficilement.  
Tous ces morts pour rien. Toutes ces guerres pour rien... A cause d'erreur et de non dits...

Il sentait dans ses veines la rage d'Hécate, la volonté de détruire ses ennemis, le venin délicieux de réduire en cendre les autres.  
Dans l'espoir que la douleur des coups lui fournisse la sensation de vivre.

Mais aussi la froideur de la solitude, le silence pesant et l'incapacité à se faire aimer par sa seule famille. Cette sensation d'abandon qui la poussait vers les extrêmes, vers le massacre pour se faire entendre, pour qu'on la voit, pour être sûre d'exister.  
Si elle devait mourir, tout perdre, alors tout le monde vivra son agonie.

Que le reste du monde souffre, que l'humanité l'implore avant de la mettre a mort.

Il sentit de nouveau des picotements dans sa peau, d'excitation, de désespoir.  
Un ouragan d'émotions destructrices qui hurlaient de mettre en morceau cet endroit, Raiponce et lui même.

Sanglotant un peu, il serra ses doigts autour de ses épaules, tentant de contenir cette vague de folie qui gangrénait en lui. Trop de volonté, trop de colère, trop de tristesse.

-Le cycle recommence… A cause de moi… Et maintenant… Tu es morte.

-Varian…

-Je t'ai tuée ! Et on est perdu dans cet endroit… Coincés.

Il resta immobile en sentant les bras de Raiponce autour de lui.  
La princesse respira doucement. Elle ne se sentait pas morte.  
Elle sentait son cœur battre, et celui de Varian aussi.

Ils étaient dans un entre deux, comme dans la seconde avant le trépas.  
Et ce serait leurs décision qui les feront basculer vers l'un ou l'autre.

Raiponce le sentait. Il fallait juste qu'Orion décide de les sauver… Eux et Hécate.

Doucement, Raiponce caressa les cheveux de Varian tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait vu.  
Orion avait abandonné tellement de gens, n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences, fuyant au moindre pépin.  
Il ne s'était jamais remit en cause, jamais demandé si ce qu'il avait fait était juste.

Si Hécate avait abandonnée la justice, détruite par tout ce qui lui avait été arraché, Orion n'y pensait que quand c'était dans son intérêt. Dans son royaume, il avait fait plus figure de proue qu'autre chose, délaissant le reste a ses conseillers, aveuglé par leur propre roi.

Aurait il eut un seul traitre parmi eux que Corona aurait vite changer de monarque. Après tout, à la mort d'Orion, Corona avait bien désigné une autre famille pour régner… La sienne.

Orion avait eut de la chance toute sa vie, et n'avait jamais prit le moindre risque. Sauf quand c'était les autres qui en faisait les frais.  
Hécate généralement.

Il avait pourtant eut quelques éclairs de générosité, d'amour… Mais comme sa sœur, il avait bien comprit que rien n'était durable.

Pas dans ce monde, pas dans cette vie.

Raiponce se souvenait de la honte et de la terreur, voyant le ciel se draper de noir à l'approche de la folie, de l'adversaire. Les hurlements de chagrin face au corps de son enfant mutilé.  
Il avait penser vivre sa vie entièrement en partant sur les routes…

Mais n'avait il vraiment vécus un seul jour, sans avoir peur du retour de sa sœur, à ne vivre que pour lui sans jamais prendre de décisions.  
A ne jamais se battre, toujours courbé l'échine ou fuir…

Non.  
Tout n'avait été qu'une existence aseptisé, fait de fête lourde, de rire sans joie et de richesse inutile.

Calant son visage dans les cheveux devenu blanc de Varian, Raiponce laissa une larme de regret poindre à sa paupière.  
Ils avaient tout deux été malheureux, et s'étaient blessés mutuellement.

Et ils avaient refait ce cycle à nouveau par le même billet.

L'abandon, la revanche, la séparation, la réunion, la méfiance et les coups bas.  
Ils s'étaient trahis, mentis, blessés…  
Ils avaient admirés l'autre, enviés, jalousés…

Pour une fausse joie et une fausse force qui les avait poussés vers un comportement plus violent encore, plus malsain et retord.

Et, quand ils avaient été prés du gouffre, s'était pour avoir l'envie de sauter ou de tout bruler.  
Si semblable, et si diffèrent.

Raiponce sentit les bras de Varian l'entourer elle aussi, maladroitement, timidement…  
Mais il l'avait fait. Il avait demandé pardon.

Et elle aussi…

Hécate et Orion étaient peut être allé trop loin pour se pardonner mutuellement.  
Mais ils pouvaient tenter de les aider dans cette démarche.

Varian avait vu ce qu'il arrivait quand on se laissait envahir par la colère, prêt a tout détruire sous la douleur, perdant ainsi le peu de chose qui nous reste.

Raiponce avait vu ce qui pouvait arriver quand l'égoïsme et le manque de recul aiguillaient notre vie.

Et aucun d'eux ne voulait en arriver là.

Sentant toujours la présence Orion en elle, Raiponce inspira doucement pour parler en son nom.

-Je ne sait pas si Hécate peut m'entendre mais… Je suis réellement désolée.

Varian s'écarta doucement de Raiponce pour l'écouter. Raiponce sentit soudainement Orion prendre le pas sur elle. Mais pas comme la dernière fois. Cette fois ci, il venait en paix, se glissant a coté de Raiponce pour lui emprunter sa voix, pour s'excuser auprès de sa sœur.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner. J'aurais dû te parler de ce qu'il se passait, te préparer à tout cela, préparer mon royaume pour toi. Mais j'ai été égoïste. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences, ni à tes sentiments.

Raiponce baissa les yeux.

-Je t'ai jeté dans la fosse aux lions, me disant que tu t'en sortirais. Et tu y es arrivée. Tu es devenue forte, implacable… Car je t'ai fait devenir ainsi, et j'ai osé t'en vouloir d'être plus invincible que moi.

Orion regarda de nouveau Varian, même si ses yeux ne pouvaient que voir Hécate.

-On m'a toujours vu comme immortel, imbattable. Ma peau comme une armure, mon opinion comme une vérité absolue, mais je n'ai jamais prit ta défense.

Orion sentait des larmes poindre alors qu'il continuait à s'épancher.

-Tu pouvais mourir à tout bout de champs, mais tu allais sur les champs de bataille. On t'a rabaissée et humiliée, mais tu as toujours sut te relever plus forte encore… Et au lieux d'être fier de toi, je t'ai vu comme un danger potentiel…

Orion s'arrêta quelques secondes.

-J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû te soutenir. Dans ta vie, dans tes choix...

-Je ne t'ai pas aidé non plus.

Orion entendit Hécate pour la première fois…  
Elle était là, face à lui. Triste, blessée mais plus sereine qu'avant. Ou peut être juste moins malheureuse.

-J'ai aussi beaucoup de chose a me faire pardonner, Orion. Je ne t'ai pas donné le pardon dont tu avais besoin. Je t'ai repoussé car je n'ai jamais sut pardonner. J'ai laissé mes sentiments pourrir et devenir incontrôlable, et j'ai tué tant de gens…

-J'aurais dû t'aider a guérir…

-J'aurais dû accepté de passer à autre chose.

Posant sa main sur celle de son frère, Hécate le regarda sans animosité ni colère.

-Il faut juste que nous arrêtions de nous détester. L'un l'autre et nous même. Ne pas voir la force de l'un comme un obstacle, mais comme une chance. Nous avons déjà le miracle de pouvoir recommencer une vie sans refaire les mêmes erreurs.

-Oui… Une vie où on ne se blessera plus… Ce serait le rêve parfait...

-Un rêve qui va marcher.

Orion regarda tendrement Hécate pour accepter le pari. Recommencer sur des bases saines, et laisser une chance a leurs hôtes.  
S'enlaçant l'un l'autre pour la dernière fois, Hécate murmura à Orion avant de disparaître à jamais dans la lueur dorée de son frère.

-Merci.

Car grâce a lui, elle avait découvert le monde, ce qu'on appelait la planète terre, le temps, les humains, l'amour…

Ca l'avait blessé, mais aussi fait vivre de magnifique moment.  
Et elle se devait de les chérir pour calmer l'amertume du reste. Et qui sait…  
Peut être briller à nouveau.

* * *

Raiponce s'était réveillée au milieu de ruines, entourée de son père, d'Eugène et de Cassandra.  
Se relevant douloureusement, la main sur son flanc bandé, elle regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir Varian.  
Ne l'apercevant nulle part, elle questionna Eugène du regard. Ce dernier baissa les yeux.

-On ne l'a pas retrouvé… On pense qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir.

S'enfuir ? Mais pourquoi s'enfuir ? Avait il encore peur de se faire enfermé ?  
De se faire trainer en justice et bruler sur la place publique ?

Se levant lentement, Raiponce tenta de l'appeler mais aucun son ne vint.  
Eugéne la suivit de peu, passant son bras sur ses épaules alors que la princesse titubait, une main plaqué contre son abdomen douloureux.

-Blondie, reste couché… Varian a failli te transpercer avec sa magie…

Raiponce gémit péniblement au souvenir de cette douleur terrible, de cette déchirure… Mais comment pouvait elle être debout ?

-Comment…

-Tu t'es mise à briller, et ta blessure s'est soignée toute seule… Du moins en partie…

Si Raiponce était rassurée de se savoir hors de danger, son esprit resté concentré sur Varian, errant dans la nature et dans un état surement déplorable.  
S'appuyant sur son amour et sa meilleure amie, Raiponce sentit Morphée l'attraper avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le nom de Varian.

* * *

Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait prit un certain temps pour comprendre où il était.  
C'est en regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre, dans laquelle il avait ouvert les yeux, qu'il vit la capitale.

Que faisait-il à Corona ?

Appesantit par la fatigue, il sentit tout son corps, douloureux, gémir à chaque mouvements qu'il essayer de faire.  
Puis, les souvenirs lui revinrent.

Sautant sur ses deux pieds, il sortit de la pièce et tomba sur un couloir riche aux teintes violacées, couleur royale. Il était bien dans le palais du roi.  
Traversant les couloirs, il vit beaucoup de servantes et gardes le regarder de façon étrange, presque terrifiés. Mais il n'en avait cure.

Il devait savoir s'il allait bien, s'il était sauf.

Parcourant le palais, il arriva enfin dans la salle du trône où il y avait le roi Frédéric, la reine Arianna et la princesse Raiponce en grande discussion. Ceux ci ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite, l'obligeant a utiliser sa gorge douloureuse…

-Ou est il ?

Le roi leva les yeux vers lui, surprit. Puis, il murmura quelques mots à la reine qui hocha la tête pour sortir de la pièce.  
Le roi posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui alors que l'inquiétude l'engourdissait de plus en plus…  
Il réitéra sa question un peu plus fort alors que le roi Frédéric posait ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer.

-Où est-il ?!

-Quirin…

-Ou est Varian ?!

* * *

Quirin était assis devant une tasse de thé brulante, une couverture sur les épaules.  
En état de choc, il écoutait à moitié ce que la princesse et ses amis lui racontaient.

La vengeance de son fils, la quête des rochers, le retour d'Adira, mais surtout…  
Varian qui avait prit le pouvoir de la lune pour le libérer de l'ambre.

Quirin en avait des images floues…  
Comme un rêve lointain de ce moment, alors qu'il était en toute logique dans son ambre.

Quirin avait senti le désespoir de son fils, ses peurs l'emprisonner, le mettre au pied du mur…  
Et pourtant, il le savait. Son fils s'était relevé, s'était battu pour vivre, pour réussir, pour le sauver.  
Et si le cœur de Quirin s'en était réchauffé, l'existence même de ses images dans son esprit le figea.  
Il connaissait le mythe de la reine, et de son don pour s'emparer des âmes…

Est ce que Varian avait mit son âme dans une de ses machines sans le savoir ?  
Un sentiment désespéré pour garder son père prés de lui ? Mais il était à nouveau là, vivant…

Ce qui n'était peut être pas le cas de son enfant.

Serrant ses doigts autour de la tasse fine, Quirin se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé au royaume des ombres. Alors que l'annonce de la grossesse de sa femme l'avait auparavant terrifié, préparé au deuil de la fausse couche, ses sentiments furent tout autres.

Quirin avait accepté beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Lui et sa femme, Nhan.  
Vivre pour protéger le monde de l'opale. Accepter ne pas avoir d'enfant. Tenter de prospérer dans une terre mourante, entourée de barbare, pour sauver un monde qui ne connaissait même pas leurs existences. Beaucoup de sacrifices en soit…

Mais celui ci, Quirin ne put l'envisager.

A la minute où on lui avait dit que son enfant vivrait, Quirin avait presque pleuré de joie.  
Mais quand il avait comprit pourquoi, il avait tout renié.  
Son devoir, sa patrie…

Tout pour que son enfant subisse pas la malédiction de l'opale.

Il avait entendu les légendes, grandit avec, assez pour que ça se grave dans sa mémoire.  
Ceux qui étaient touché par la grâce de la lune devenait fou, et ne vivait que dans une profonde solitude.

Et il refusait cela.  
Tout sauf lui.

C'était un enfant innocent, il ne méritait pas cela !

Il avait prit sa femme enceinte sous le bras, quelques affaires, et ils avaient fuis. Loin.  
Loin de cette opale, loin de ces tarés qui ne voyaient aucun problème a sacrifié cette vie naissante.  
Ils avaient tout abandonné, tout traversé pour le sauver.

Et quand Varian était né, Quirin n'avait pas su quoi faire.

Ses cheveux étaient si noirs, ses yeux si bleus…

Pendant un long moment, Quirin n'avait pas su si c'était réellement son enfant, ou la création de l'opale qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le visage peint de la reine maudite lui revenait en mémoire…  
Pourquoi ses yeux étaient bleus !

Quirin aurait mille fois préféré que Nhan lui avoue une infidélité que de croire la théorie qui naissait dans son cerveau. Mais il connaissait Nhan, son amour et sa franchise. Jamais, elle ne lui mentirait, et lui non plus…

Alors pour le sourire de sa femme, il avait fermé les yeux, se répétant que ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Celle qui avait porté l'opale était une femme.  
Si cet enfant devait être sa réincarnation, ou quelque chose du genre, l'opale en aurait fait une fille, non ?

Quirin s'était rassuré ainsi, Nhan lui avait répété que tout irait bien.

Puis Nhan était morte, et il avait dû partir plus loin encore, Varian dans les bras.

S'installant à Corona, où il connaissait le roi, il lui fut donner une terre où il put recommencer sa vie.  
Certain que personne de son clan n'irait sur les terres du soleil, sachant que la malédiction de l'opale se déchainerait sur les terres du sud suite a la disparition de son hôte.

Sauf que la cible de la malédiction avait disparut de Corona.

En tant que père, Quirin avait été détruit par cette nouvelle.  
Et toujours en tant que père, il avait été ravi que cette source de danger soit loin de son enfant.

Quirin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si la fleur n'avait pas était cueillit par le roi, Varian n'aurait jamais été maudit…  
Mais il ne serait pas né non plus.

Les années étaient passées, et malgré l'optimisme forcé de Quirin, le verdict était tombé.

Seul, différent, voyant et comprenant des choses que personnes d'autre ne pouvait percevoir…  
Varian n'était pas son fils.

Il avait été empoisonné par l'esprit de la lune, et sombrait de plus en plus dans les engrenages étranges de la science. Du moins, c'est ce que prétendait l'enfant.

Tout ce que Quirin avait vu, c'est ce qu'il appelait son « fils », être de plus en plus distant avec le monde. Il ne parlait à personne, ni aux adultes, ni aux enfants, restant enfermé loin du monde et de la lumière pour en sortir les créations les plus étranges et destructrices qui soit.

Pourtant Quirin s'était battus.

Pour ne pas être chassé du vieux Corona, pour que son enfant soit accepté et acceptable.  
Il avait tenté d'empêcher Varian d'aller dans cette voie tordue, mais plus il l'éloignait des mystères du monde plus son fils s'y jetait à cœur perdu.

Mais si l'univers pouvait donné naissance a quelque chose d'aussi néfaste que l'opale, Varian pouvait faire d'autre rencontre dangereuse dans cette obscure voix.

Puis il avait perdu patience.

Il avait commencé à ressentir de la crainte, de la déception en voyant cet enfant implorer son attention tout en se cachant dans les ombres de son atelier.  
Même s'il voyait l'amour que son fils lui portait, sa joie de juste être à ses cotés, Quirin était trop fatigué pour cela. Pour passer outre ses étrangetés.

Pour lui expliquer les différents qu'ils avaient eut, tout ce qui avait été perdus et abandonné pour cette vie de solitude. Quirin avait abandonné Varian.

Il l'avait laissé seul à la maison, ne voulant plus se battre pour le sortir de ses rêveries.  
Mais etait-ce réellement son enfant après tout ?  
Il avait perdu sa patrie, sa femme pour… Pour « ça » ?

Cette chose incompréhensible et dangereuse ?

Quirin avait ressentit de la rage, chose qui avait été perçut par Varian sans la comprendre.  
Son fils l'avait regarder avec désespoir, tentant de se rapprocher de lui malgré la distance que Quirin semblait dresser entre eux…

Quirin se souvenait d'un soir où Varian lui avait demandé si il avait fait quelque chose de mal.  
Pourquoi il avait perdu son amour et si il pouvait un jour le mériter à nouveau.  
Il n'avait pas répondu, et Varian avait juste regarder le sol avant de repartir dans son laboratoire qui était devenu aussi sa chambre.

Quirin s'en était voulu d'être resté muet, mais à cette époque, sa colère était à son apogée.  
Et il n'avait pas voulu répondre quelque chose de pire.

Ils s'étaient éloigner tout les deux, et Quirin avait même pensé avoir rompu tout lien avec cet entité qu'il avait prit pour son enfant, s'en occupant assez pour qu'il vive, même si des pics d'inquiétude paternelle revenait.

L'habitude sans doute.

Jusqu'à ce que la princesse et les rochers noirs reviennent. La panique était revenue dans sa poitrine. Et si ils étaient revenus pour son enfant ?! Soudainement l'idée de le perdre lui était insupportable.  
Mais depuis, Varian avait grandis, douloureusement dans l'ombre de son atelier et le silence lourd de leur foyer.

Quirin avait fait en partit ses devoir en lui ayant apprit à porter des gants pour qu'il n'entre pas en contact avec la magie, et en lui interdisant d'approcher des rochers, de même y penser…  
Mais Varian n'avait pas vraiment de scrupule a braver les interdits.

Quirin avait même penser à fuir, mais il savait que Varian se serait poser des questions et aurait fouiller dans son passé.  
Alors ils étaient restés, Quirin priant pour que ça s'arrête.

Mais ca avait continué, ravageant le village, chassant ses habitants.  
Habitants que Varian n'avait jamais aimé…

Etait ce lui qui faisait tout cela sans s'en rendre compte ?

Le brun semblait savoir des choses mais il restait la bouche close, n'en parlant même pas avec son père, seul lien qu'il avait avec l'extérieur.

A présent, Quirin savait ce que Varian taisait.  
C'était que les rochers noirs venaient pour Raiponce.  
Parce qu'il l'avait promis et qu'il ne voulait pas lever un vent de panique.

La culpabilité de Quirin lui étreignait la poitrine…  
Il avait pensé que Varian était la cause de tout cela, qu'il avait chassé tout les habitant pour isoler son père, pour l'obliger à rester avec lui.

Alors que Varian protégeait une amie, qu'il essayait de sauver ses amis, sa famille et ce village qui l'avait toujours rejeté, en faisant face à ce que Quirin avait jadis fuis…

Pourquoi avait il était assez stupide pour se laisser piéger par ces rochers ?

Pourquoi n'avait il pas put protéger Varian ?  
Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tout simplement partit, loin, loin de tous.  
De ce village ingrat, de ses adultes couards, de ces enfants cruels…

Pourquoi n'avait il pas put simplement aimer cet enfant, comme un parent normal ?

Quirin ravala un sanglot alors que les paroles de la princesse et de ses majestés lui tournaient en tête.

Pour le libérer, Varian avait attaqué le château, voler un trésor royal, kidnapper la reine, mis en danger le royaume entier.  
Il imaginait son enfant, hurlant de rage, sa fantastique intelligence servant à faire le plus de mal possible.

Il avait dû se sentir tellement seul et perdu…

Puis il s'était enfuis, et avait parcourut la moitié du globe avec ceux qu'il percevait comme ennemis, pour sauver son père. Pour le sauver lui…

Malgré ses années de silence, leurs liens étaient forts, les poussant a tout les extrêmes possibles pour se sauver mutuellement.  
Que ce soit tout abandonner ou tout détruire…

Varian avait abandonné son humanité pour le sortir de là, avait détruit tout le combat de Quirin pour le sortir de son cercueil d'ambre.  
Puis il avait disparut.

Avait il eut peur de la réaction de son père ?  
D'être emprisonné à nouveau ?

Personne ne le savait vraiment.  
Tout ce que Quirin savait, c'était ce que la princesse et son groupe d'amis lui avaient rapporté.  
Varian avait prit le pouvoir de la lune et l'avait libéré de l'ambre.

Il avait dû avoir tellement peur.  
De cette solitude sourde qui n'allait que s'amplifier, le réduire au silence à jamais où à la folie.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va le retrouver.

-Si Varian a décidé de se cacher, on ne le retrouvera pas.

La voix de Quirin était grave, morne… Mais le constat était là.  
Varian était intelligent, et il savait pertinemment qu'il serait recherché après tout ça.  
Et de ce que lui avait rapporté la princesse, avec les machines qu'il avait construite, il pouvait être à des dizaines de lieux d'ici.

Quirin ravala un autre sanglot.

S'il avait été un bon père, peut être que Varian serait encore là et non en cavale sur les routes.  
Son fils ne lui faisait pas confiance et avait peur de lui…  
C'était tout ce que Quirin comprenait dans ce geste de fuite.

Mais qu'importe que Varian est détruit un village ou un royaume.  
Qu'importe qu'il soit devenu le pouvoir de l'opale.  
Qu'importe qu'il soit devenu plus étrange encore, Varian était son enfant.

Et il l'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il disparaisse ou s'approche trop près de la mort pour que Quirin le comprenne enfin.

Posant sa tête entre ses mains, il pria tout les dieux et les esprits possibles pour que son fils lui revienne, où qu'il ait des nouvelles, qu'il sache s'il allait bien.  
La seule chose que l'on avait retrouvée de lui était une tâche de sang.  
Etait-il vivant au moins ?

* * *

Varian n'avait pas quitté Corona.  
Il aurait put, mais il avait voulu savoir si son père allait bien avant de disparaître.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, l'alchimiste sentait qu'il avait besoin de distance, de tout recommencer un peu plus loin pour pouvoir faire face a tout ce qu'il avait détruit.

Bien sur, il avait voulu fuir aussi les geôles qui l'attendaient, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas supporter d'être enfermés à nouveau…  
Si même on l'enfermé, et qu'on ne le condamnait pas tout de suite, de peur qu'il soit trop dangereux.

Sa vue se troubla, et il repoussa une nouvelle fois le golem qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici.

Ce dernier regardait le sang qui sortait du dos et du flan de son maitre.  
Les sutures, faites maladroitement, avaient lâchées malgré les bandages et Varian sentait le monde tanguer.

Mais il devait savoir si son père allait bien.

Tombant à genoux à la lisière de la capitale, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais ce fut du sang qui sortit de ses lèvres.  
Bon sang, il devait se dépêcher… Le jour se levait déjà…

Soudainement un bruit horrible et métallique se fit entendre… Comme un micro mal branchée.

-Allo… Allo ?

Varian releva soudainement la tête, oubliant ses poumons douloureux et le sang qui envahissait un peu plus sa bouche.  
C'était la voix de son père.

-Varian ? Varian, tu es là ?

L'alchimiste recracha à nouveau un caillou de sang, ses cordes vocales refusant d'émettre le moindre son.

-Varian… Je ne sais pas si tu es encore assez proche de Corona pour m'entendre… Mais je voudrais savoir si tu vas bien… Si tu es en sécurité.

Varian restait dans le flou le plus total, la voix de son père comme unique phare.  
Il devait tellement le détester…

-Varian… Je voulais te dire… Que je sais tout ce que tu as fait. Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé à Corona et en dehors de ses terres.

Varian se recroquevilla sur lui même, prêt à entendre le rejet de son père, sa haine et sa déception.

-Et je suis fier de toi.

Quoi ? Relevant la tête, l'alchimiste regarda l'enceinte archaïque lui porter les paroles de son père.

-Tu es allé au bout du monde pour me sauver, pour arrêter la malédiction qui était tombé sur ce monde. Tu as vaincu tellement de tes démons, pour moi… Alors, sache que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi… Je voudrais juste savoir où tu es.

Varian resta immobile alors que son cerveau fatigué tentait de comprendre.  
Mais si ce n'était pas son père ? Si le roi le forçait à lui faire dire ça pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette ?  
Restant au même endroit, Varian attendit la suite.

-Et si tu ne veux pas me le dire, envois moi un message, que je sache si tu vas bien… Si tu ne veux pas revenir, je comprendrais et je ne te forcerais pas.

Varian avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre, tous les mots se mélangeant dans sa tête.  
Il avait envie de pleurer, mais aucun bruit ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge, englués dans le métal de son hémoglobine.

-Si il te faut du temps, alors je t'attendrais à Corona. Autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour que tu puisses revenir…

Varian recracha à nouveau du sang dans sa main alors qu'un sanglot franchissait enfin sa gorge. C'était si cruel… Son père était si proche, et si loin…

-Varian ? Varian, tu m'entends… Je…Je voulais juste… Je voulais te dire que je t'aime.

Le son se coupa soudainement, le silence régnant à nouveau sur Corona…  
Quirin posa le micro, baissant la tête dans l'attente à présent.

Le roi posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
Il savait ce qu'était l'attente, l'espoir de voir son enfant revenir sans avoir le moindre indice.

Mais Quirin était confiant.  
Varian était vivant. Loin peut être, mais vivant.  
Et il lui avait montré maintes fois, à lui et aux autres, qu'il savait se débrouiller.

* * *

Le jour même, on trouva des traces de sangs sur le mur d'enceinte de Corona.

Deux jours plus tard encore, une lanterne arriva jusqu'aux châteaux avec le sceau du royaume sombre dessiné dessus.  
Il y avait l'écriture appliquée de Varian même s'il avait semblé tremblant durant l'inscription.

Il expliquait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et d'isolement pour se faire a tout ce qui s'était passé, à sa nouvelle apparence, à ses nouveaux dons…

Il remerciait le groupe et Raiponce pour leur gentillesse et leur patience.  
Les trois dernières lignes furent pour son père.

_Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.  
Attend moi s'il te plait.  
Je t'aime_

Quirin resta silencieux, serrant le mot entre ses doigts comme dernières bride de son fils.  
Varian promettait de revenir.

Et Quirin était prêt à attendre.

* * *

**Et c'était l'avant dernier Chapitre. Le prologue arrive, avec la conclusion de cette histoire...  
****Bon sang... Ca me fait bizarre de penser que tout va se finir... Mais fallait bien une fin a tout ça.  
****J'espére que ça vous a plus, et a Bientôt !**


	24. Epilogue

**Hello ! Nous y voila... L'épilogue de cette histoire. **  
**Un chapitre assez court, qui clos ce récit. **  
**La dessus, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Epilogue

Cinq ans passèrent en un clin d'œil.  
Corona fut reconstruite, et Raiponce était en stresse totale.

Le jour était arrivé si vite, et elle n'avait pas du tout si bien prit cette nouvelle responsabilité.  
Elle aidait ses parents depuis longtemps a gouverner le pays, mais la…

Aujourd'hui, elle devenait officiellement reine de Corona.

Devant son miroir, elle avait respiré fortement, comme pour se donner du courage.  
Mais si aider quelqu'un dans sa tâcha allait a peu prés, le faire seul semblait bien plus difficile.  
C'était surtout le coté officiel et solennel qui la terrorisait. Tous les seigneurs des alentours allaient venir, ainsi que les rois et reines des pays voisins.

Et elle sera sous les feux de la rampe, la porte parole du royaume.  
Posant son front contre la surface glaciale du miroir, elle écouta des pas s'approchaient d'elle, la chaleur d'un sourire réconfortant allant de pair.

-Blondie, tout va bien se passer.

Posant les deux mains sur les épaules de son amour, Eugéne lui embrassa la tempe.

-Tu as été merveilleuse ces trois dernières années. On va juste mettre ton nom en haut de la page, mais ce sera la même chose que tu as accomplis ces derniers mois.

-Mais si tout allait de travers, gémis Raiponce, relevant le regard vers son amoureux.

-Ma chérie, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer.

Se retournant, Raiponce fondit dans les bras de son aimée, un soutien sans pareil malgré les années.

Les trompettes sonnantes annonçant l'arrivée des invités et l'ouverture du palais, Raiponce se tendit pour se forcer à respirer profondément.  
Tout allait bien se passer.

Se regardant de nouveau dans le miroir, elle soupira en voyant sa peau dorée.  
Depuis cette quête, sa peau était resté indestructible, scintillant étrangement sous les joug du soleil, la rendant insensible à toute blessure.

Si au départ, ça pouvait se révélé utile, le regard des autres sur elle était tout autre.  
Vu comme une déesse ou une sorcière, marcher dans les rues était devenu compliqué.  
Ses cheveux toujours blonds, Raiponce ne pouvait que les coiffer en tresse.

Au moins, une chose qui n'avait pas changer, contrairement à sa peau…  
Et pas seulement sa couleur.

Posant sa main sur son flanc, elle resta muette en sentant sa seule cicatrice ramper sur sa peau.  
Celle que Varian avait fais ce fameux soir.

Perdue dans ces pensées, la princesse se demanda comment s'en sortait l'alchimiste depuis.  
Avec le poids de l'opale, de ces pouvoirs... De sa nouvelle apparence…

Si Corona avait rapidement accepté son apparence, ce n'était pas le cas des externes a la capitale. Ou même de certains nobles d'autre royaume.  
D'ou la nécessité d'être parfaite en ce jour.

Quirin était en bas avec le roi Frédéric, et la reine Arianna.

Quirin avait été installer au palais, le temps que le vieux Corona soit remis sur pieds.  
Mais malgré les travaux, le village restait désertique. Quirin était allé dans la ruine qui avait servit de foyer a sa famille.

Il ne restait que des graviers et de la poussière. Seul quelques effets avaient miraculeusement survécus. Prenant les objets comme seuls reliquats de sa famille, Quirin avait accepté que tout soit rasé pour reconstruire sur de nouvel base.

Le guerrier n'avait pas put s'empêcher de verser une larme quand le reste de sa maison avait disparus. Mais il ne fallait pas le regretter.  
Ça avait été son foyer, mais aussi la maison ou il avait enfermé Varian. Le lieu ou ils s'étaient perdus de vu pour se regarder comme des étrangers. Le lieu de sa mort et de son sauvetage…

Cet endroit portait trop de cicatrice pour que Varian et lui puisse y vivre sainement.  
Alors autant qu'elle tombe en poussière.

Par miracle, la toile de sa famille n'avait pas été trop abimé, retapé amoureusement par la princesse elle-même. A présent, il revoyait le souvenir de Varian et de sa femme chaque matin, dans la chambre que la famille royale lui avait donné.

Pour ne pas être un poids et s'occuper pendant l'attente du retour de son fils, Quirin s'était engagé dans la garde de Corona. Pour être utile, payé ses dettes… Et pour remercier la famille royale d'avoir veillé sur lui.

Alors Quirin, habillé en armure et accompagné de Cassandra, regardait les seigneurs passer au coté des majestés de Corona.  
Les saluant les un après les autres, la salle fut comble rapidement.

Raiponce attendant derrière les lourds rideaux pourpre de la salle du trône, tressaillait à chaque nouveau nom prononcé. Une personne de plus pour la juger en tant que nouvelle reine et en tant que personne.

Lissant sa robe, Raiponce jeta un œil à la salle emplit de personnalités mondaine, riche en bijoux et autre dentelle.

Se mordant l'ongle du pouce, Raiponce respira doucement.  
Le but était de se présenter décemment, et de faire bonne figure. Mais malgré son trac, Raiponce avait refusé de porter des chaussures.

Elle voulait bien faire des efforts, mais il fallait aussi qu'elle prouve sa force.

Le régent arriva prés du roi et de la reine pour discuter des invités en retard, quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dehors.  
Les invités levérent la tête face a l'ombre qui envahissait la pièce auparavant piaillant de joie.

La lumière des vitraux éclipsés, plongeant la salle dans une étrange atmosphère sombre, les bruits de roulis et une odeur de brulé enfla le sentiment de panique des invités qui commencèrent a hurler et à se précipité vers toute les porte de sorties.

Quirin resta au coté des roi et reine de Corona, échangeant un regard avec Cassandra. Il fallait être prêt au cas ou une attaque se fasse sur le palais. Prenant sa hallebarde, Cassandra s'éloigna de Quirin pour donner ses directives aux autres gardes de la piéce.

Des bruits métallique clinquèrent le long des murs, immobilisant la foule apeurée par un tremblement ignoble, faisant gémir les murs du palais. Cassandra ordonna silencieusement au garde de faire un mur de protection devant la porte principale, ainsi qu'une évacuation de la foule par les portes latérales.

La poussière régnait dans l'obscurité de la pièce, laissant des quintes de toux ponctuer les tremblements de terreur des invités. Le hurlement des chevaux avait cessés, ainsi que les roux des carrosses fuyant le monstre qui venait d'arriver aux porte du palais.

Cassandra prit plus violemment sa lance dans le mains, prêt a attaqué toute personne entrant dans la salle quand Raiponce intervint.

-Arrêtez vous… Nous ne savons pas ce qui est dehors, alors n'y allons pas tête baissée !

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent, mettant en exergue la puissance de la future reine qui descendit les marches.

Il n'y aura pas d'arrivé grandiose pour avoir la couronne, mais tant pis.  
La sécurité du royaume passait avant.

C'était un jour parfait pour une attaque, tout le gratin des environs réunis dans une même pièce.  
Mais Raiponce ne craignait rien, ni personne. Avançant d'un pas déterminé, elle arriva devant la porte. Posant ses mains sur les battants, elle entendit des éclats de voix.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on sera en retard.

-Mais non, je te paris qu'on est a l'heure. Et puis, ce genre de festivité ne commence jamais vraiment à l'heure indiquée.

L'oreille attentive, les secondes semblèrent s'étirer sur des siècles avant que la princesse de Corona ne décide de passer à l'attaque.

Un autre bruit métallique se fit entendre et Raiponce ouvrit en grand les portes, sa peau s'éclairant d'un coup pour éblouir les hypothétiques ennemis.

La lumière dorée de Raiponce se réverbérant sur les murs, la poussière de l'atmosphère se propageant en rayon ombragé. Tous les invités se reculèrent soudainement, les bras rendu pour cacher cet éclat de soleil pur.

Oui, peut être qu'il n'y aura pas d'entrée grandiose pour recevoir la couronne, mais par son action, Raiponce appuyait sa puissance et sa protection, devenue en quelque seconde une étoile vivante parmi les hommes.

Alors que des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre, a moins que ce soit de l'admiration, ce n'était pas le cas de ceux pour qui était destiner cette attaque lumineuse.

-Princesse… Toujours a faire dans le grandiose…

Reculant soudainement, Raiponce resta muette.

Il lui semblait reconnaitre cette voix.  
L'ombre qui avait obstrué les vitraux partit soudainement alors qu'un autre cris se faisait entendre.

-Faites atterrir le ballons plus loin.

La lumière a nouveau faite, Raiponce plissant les yeux face aux réels rayon du soleil, zyeutant sur la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Puis, après de longues secondes de doute, elle reconnu enfin son interlocuteur.

-Varian…

Varian était là, devant elle. Et il avait bien changé en cinq ans.

Du haut de ses vingt ans, il avait presque atteint la taille de son père, tout en restant filiformes.  
Ses cheveux, restés blancs, étaient retenus par un catogan même si il avait toujours des mèches pour lui tomber dans les yeux.

Ses dents de devant semblant moins grandes. Ses tâches de rousseurs paraissaient moins que la cicatrice qu'il avait au visage, et sa taille ne m'était qu'en exergue sa stature fluette drapé dans une cape de fourrure.

Enlevant cette dernière, il le donna à une autre silhouette plus grande et plus costaud que lui.  
Il n'était pas venu seul.  
Adira se tenait derrière lui, droite et fière, ainsi que deux autre silhouettes qui semblaient inconnue…

-J'avais oublié a quel point il faisait chaud dans le sud…

Repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux, ses lignes claniques peintes bleues traversant son visage, longeant ses pommettes, frôlant ses paupières du bas, laissant une autre tierce marque sur son front en forme de lune.

Varain semblait a dire une plaisanterie pour que Raiponce cesse de le fixer quand ses iris croisèrent son père.  
Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, silencieux, le regard fixe sur son fils.

Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, Et Adira et une des silhouette se tendit a son approche, mais Varian les calma en levant prestement la main. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, s'étirèrent ou tout deux se regardait, comme dans un univers iréel ou leur rencontre tenait du miracle.

Pourtant Varian savait que Quirin serait à Corona. Et son père savait que son fils reviendrait.  
Et malgré les années, c'était toujours de la surprise dans leurs prunelles.  
Ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir face à son père muet, Varian fit un petit sourire maladroit.

-Salut… Ca fait longtemps…

Varian sursauta quand son père le prit enfin dans ses bras.  
Ça aussi, ça n'avait pas changé.

Les étreintes de son pére étaient toujours celle d'un ours. C'était lourd, douloureux, mais tellement sincère. Posant ses mains sur le dos de son paternel, Varian répondit enfin à l'acollade, émettant un sourire rassuré.

Nichant son visage contre l'épaule paternel, Varian pensa que son père avait toujours cette odeur boisé, de terre battue et d'herbe coupé malgré son armure de métal.  
Son père n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est les rides qui marquaient un peu plus son visage.  
Varian voulu s'excuser pour le temps qu'il avait prit pour revenir, mais sentant les tremblements de son père, il resta silencieux. Il aura tout le temps de lui dire quand ils seront seuls.

Sentant les soubresauts de son père, l'alchimiste comprit que son père ne pouvait dire un mot sans éclater en sanglot… Et son père était trop fier pour pleurer en public sans être blessé.  
Et Blessé son père était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Il se contenta de rester dans ses bras et de répondre à l'amour que lui donnait son paternel par un simple affirmation.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi, papa.

Se séparant enfin, ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant que son père ne voit les mains de son enfant. Et l'éclat de métal qu'il y avait sur l'une d'elle.  
Prenant le bras étrange, il entendit des grincements de métal répondre aux mouvements… Bruits anormaux pour un bras.

Paniqué, il remonta la manche de son garçon, mais ne vit que du métal sombre.

-Qu'est ce…

-J'ai eut quelques problèmes… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il fonctionne très bien aussi.

Démontrant ses dires, il replia chacun de ses doigts dans des cliquetis métalliques.

-Ces dernières années… Ont été un peu compliqués.

Serrant les mains de son père, Varian tenta de lui traduire à quel point il était heureux de le revoir, et qu'il avait tant de choses a se dire.  
Quirin hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais il y reviendra.

Soudainement, Varian se recula, ses prunelles portant sur le roi de Corona, du moins encore roi, Frédéric. Celui ci s'avançait vers le nouveau venu, entouré de deux gardes armés.

-Varian, que viens tu faire ici ? Malgré que tu sois le fils de mon ami, tu restes dangereux a mes yeux.

Les yeux de Varian se plissèrent d'amusement alors que Raiponce se confrontait à son pére.

-Il nous a aidé avec les rochers noirs, c'est lui qui as arrêté tout cela…

-Il a aussi failli te tuer !

-J'en ai fait tout autant !

Pendant que Raiponce débattait avec son père buté, les gardes s'étaient approché de Varian qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Il n'eut pas à le faire.  
Varian vit Cassandra dans les rangs des gardes, ainsi que Lance et Eugène, le fixant étonnés, mais aussi soulagé.  
L'alchimiste s'en était sortit, un peu amoché, mais il était vivant.

Heureux de ces retrouvailles, le trio s'avançan vers l'alchimiste quand une des silhouettes de son escortes fit barrage en entrant dans la lumière, laissant voir a tous qu'elle était composé d'acier.

Un golem ?  
Alors que les grades se tendaient a la découverte de cette arme encore inconnue, la derniére silhouette stoppa tout en levant les mains comme un signe de paix.

-Du calme tout le monde, du calme… Toi, golem, tu recules. Peut on au moins dire le « pourquoi » de notre présence avant de finir en broche ?

-Je vais leur expliquer, Jack.

Raiponce se souvint soudainement du forgeron du village ou ils s'étaient arrêtés pour passer l'hiver. Mais que faisait il avec Varian ?  
L'alchimiste capta l'attention de Raiponce pour lui faire un sourire sincère.

-Je voudrais bien vous dire que je ne suis venu qu'en tant qu'amis, pour vous apportez mon soutien pour ce jour si important. Mais je suis ici surtout en tant que futur allié. Du moins j'espère.

-En tant que quoi ?

L'alchimiste allait répondre a Eugéne mais Adira en décida autrement en exclamant le nouveau titre du jeune homme, lui permettant ainsi que détourné les yeux d'un Lance enamouré.

-Varian est le nouveau Roi du peuple du Nord !

Roi ? Elle avait bien dit « Roi » ?  
Alors que les regards allaient des majestés de Corona au nouveau venu, ce dernier fit quelques pas de coté vers la jeune femme.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de leur hurler dessus, tu sais ?

Raiponce se reprit doucement. Varian était devenu Roi ?  
Avait il fait son propre pays comme Orion ?

Puis, sentant le regard de toute l'assemblée sur elle, Raiponce s'avança vers le roi, et fit un mouvement de tête révérencieux.

-Alors dans la joie de vous accueillir ici, Roi Varian.

L'alchimiste resta un moment figé, puis fut un salut, s'inclinant, le dos droit, face a la future reine.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Future Reine Raiponce.

Se jetant un petit regard complice, Varian laissa sous entendre qu'il était temps de reprendre la cérémonie.

Les esprits calmés, tous reprirent leurs places et assista à la passation de pouvoir.  
La couronne posée officiellement sur la tête de Raiponce, devenant la reine du pays.  
Les applaudissements furent vifs, et les acclamations nombreuses, les cloches finissant d'engorger la cacophonie ambiante.

Sous le soleil de l'après midi, tout le monde de la capital fut en fête.  
Si dans le palais, les danses étaient pompeuses, les roturiers dansaient sous les notes vives des violons des rues.

Varian put discuter et prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Cassandra le serra durement contre elle, l'injuriant de tous les noms pour avoir disparu.  
Eugène discutait avec Jack et Lance était toujours en pamoison devant Adira.

La nuit était proche, et raiponce regardait avec envie la place de la capitale et les lampions commençaient a illuminer le ciel.

Elle aurait bien voulu aller avec ses autres amis, manger comme elle le souhaite et danser avec sa population. Elle poussa un énième soupir quand elle sentit quelqu'un arriver à ses cotés.  
Jetant un regard, elle vit que s'était Varian qui regardait la place lui aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, fixant le peuple, si loin…  
Mais alors que ça commençait a devenir un silence gêné, Raiponce balbutia quelques mots pour lancer une discussion.

-Alors… Comme ça, tu es devenu Roi ?

-Je savais qu'ici, ca aurait été impossible d'être en paix. J'ai préféré m'installer ailleurs, recommencer  
a zéro. Et il semblerait que j'ai plutôt bien réussi.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé… Après… Après notre combat ?

Faisant un petit sourire a la reine de corona, Varian s'assit sur la rambarde du balcon.  
Ca ne faisait pas royal, mais le peuple du Nord ne l'avait jamais été. Sauvage, francs, guerrier…

Et l'alchimiste ne faisait pas exception à la règle, même si son comportement avait été exemplaire jusqu'ici, charmant les autres royaumes par ses créations ou les tenant a distance par les même œuvres. Raiponce ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Varian avait le même attrait pour la politique d'acier qu'Hécate.

Mais il fallait bien ça pour impressionner les autres chefs de clans du Nord.

Soupirant doucement, Varian fit grincer son bras mécanique.

-Je vous préviens que ce sera assez long.

Raiponce hocha simplement de la tête, prête à l'entendre.

Après avoir entendu les paroles de son père, Varian était tombé dans les pommes, affaiblis par tout le sang perdu.

Quand il s'était réveillé, le golem l'avait mené jusqu'au village ou il avait été sauvé par Astrid.  
Varian avait bien comprit que lui et les golems de métal avaient un lien psychique, mais pas a ce point là.

Cependant, après cela, le Golem était tombé en morceau, et n'avait plus jamais semblé aussi … humain. Varain avait tenté de trouvé le pourquoi de ce disfonctionnement, mais n'avait jamais réellement comprit le pourquoi.

A nouveaux entres les mains de la docteure, il avait été remit sur pieds lentement, Jack pour l'épauler. Il n'avait pas quitté le village pendant un an, se remettant de ce qu'il avait perdu et gagné. L'amitié de Jack l'avait beaucoup aidé en ses temps un peu trouble.

Il l'avait soutenu et été resté a ses cotés durant ses crises de colères, ou ses dépressions passagères, passant de l'un a l'autre avant de tombé épuisé dans un état plus morne.

Puis cette dernière s'était éteintes, ne laissant même par une braise prête a reprendre l'incendie.  
En soit, il avait juste gagné en pouvoir et avait enfin su d'ou venait tout les mystères de son père. Pour les retombés dramatiques, il les avait déjà depuis un moment.

Puis Jack et Astrid lui avaient prouvé que ce n'était pas l'opale qui le condamnait à la solitude mais bien lui même. Bien sur, il n'avait pas été entouré et aimé du jour au lendemain, mais il avait aprit que le destin n'était pas immuable.

Il l'avait toujours pensé ainsi, et ce n'était pas un évènement magique qui lui enlèverait tout ses principes. Il avait un nouveau pan de l'univers a comprendre et a dompter. Cette science que l'on appelait magie.

Des mois de paix et de sérénité lui avaient permit de se reconstruire, avec toujours Jack a ses cotés.

Puis, une épidémie avait tué une partie du village, emportant Astrid dans son sillage.

Cette fois, c'était à Varian de prendre soin de son ami.  
La moitié du village étant morts, tous avaient la ferme intentions de partir vers des terre plus propices.

Face à un tel coup du sort, Varian avait décidé de partir vers le Nord emportant Jack avec lui.

Tout les deux étaient allés dans les clans barbares du royaume sombre.  
Autre que leur apporter que la malédiction des terres s'était envolée, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir les terres auparavant desséchées étaient à présent viables.

Ce n'était que des mauvaises herbes qui poussaient, mais s'était déjà ça.

Face a cette nouvelle opportunité d'agrandir leurs territoires, les clans avaient commencé a s'entre tués.

Varian avait tenté de parler avec diplomatie, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de hache qui l'avait amputé d'un bras.

Il était déjà en piteux état après toutes les brulures d'Orion, ses nerfs l'ayant lâchés et les tendons a moitié arrachés. Ca faisait un an qu'il se débrouillait avec un seul bras.

Mais la douleur avait fait surgir les golems, démontrant sa force à tous. Si la diplomatie n'avait pas marché, la force avait fait le travail. Malheureusement, c'est en hurlant le plus fort qu'on se fait entendre.

Après avoir écrasé trois clans avec ses pantins de métal, Varian avait proposé quelque chose aux barbares du Nord.  
S'unir ensemble pour devenir une grande nation.

Ils avaient la même culture, les même mœurs, et ce n'était que la survie et le manque de terre fertile qu'ils se battaient. Mais ce n'était plus d'actualité.

Les deux premières années furent très dures. Entre sa rééducation, la construction ralentie de son nouveau bras, et les relations houleuse des clans.

Mais comme l'avait imaginé Varian, les clans avaient la même phylosophie. Faire dans le plus simple et pratique. Ils comprirent assez vite que tous réunis, ils pouvaient mieux se défendre.  
Car autres que les tensions entre clans, les nouvelles terres avaient aussi appâtés d'autres petits pays voisins.

Tous furent repoussés avec brio, sous la main agile et l'esprit malin de Varian.

Ce fut ainsi que les chefs de clans décidèrent d'en faire leur roi, à titre officielle cette fois, devenant le pivot, le point culminant de leur nouveau pays.

Ce dernier avait accepté, soutenu par Jack qui lui avait surligné à quel point il pouvait aider les autres, et trouvé un nouveau sens a tout ce qui était arrivé.  
Le cycle recommençait, mais cette fois, il ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs.

C'est ainsi qu'il repassa une autre année dans le nord, à finir de mettre ne place des systèmes d'éducation et d'économie. Les tribus étaient majoritairement des guerriers, mais on ne pouvait pas construire un pays avec ça.

Les golems avaient fait une bonne partie du travail de maçonnerie, et avait fait les travaux les plus difficiles. Retournés la terre, détourner une rivière..  
Tout pour que la terre soit bien nourris.

Les premiéres recoltes furent miraculeuses. Les années de sommeil les rendant plus riche encore. Parfait pour stabiliser un pays naissant.

Le palais avait été détruit, même si certaines pièces avaient été gardé pour l'amour de l'histoire, de l'art et de la science. L'état du Nord renaissait de ses cendres, plus grand, plus forts.  
La science devenant le point culminant de cette nouvelle nation, le savoir devenu or.

Et voilà comment il en était arrivé là.

-Et tu ne nous a pas invité pour ton couronnement, se moqua gentiment Raiponce.

-Disons que je n'avais pas de palais où caser mes nombreux amis.

Rigolant ensemble, ils fixèrent de nouveau l'horizon, Raiponce regardant les lampions s'élevées doucement dans le ciel, alors que le nouveau modèle de Golem venait au coté de Varian.

Tout deux savaient que l'avenir serait encore rude.  
Raiponce devait reprendre les rennes de son royaume et s'affirmer en tant que Reine.  
Et Varian devait élever son peuple désormais, et le protéger de toute les guerres à venir.  
Sa science et ses golems déjà craint par les gens de la cour de Raiponce.

-On ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs cette fois.

Raiponce regarda Varian et acquiesça en silence.

-Tout ira bien…

Et cette promesse, ils comptaient bien la tenir.  
Ensemble.


End file.
